One Thing Leads to Another
by therealjordan23
Summary: One thing leads to another when Dewey dares Huey to ask his longtime crush, Violet Sabrewing, out on a date. Join the Duck Family and friends as they embark on their biggest adventures yet: growing up, unveiling the truth about Webby's parents, and facing enemy after enemy. Rated T for language
1. Introduction:

Violet tried not to stare at him, but it was too hard. Huey Duck looked _extremely _cute while dissecting a frog.

They were in their advanced Biology class, and their professor, Dr. Quackmore was testing them on their dissection skills. Each student had to wear safety goggles, with the cliché white lab coat, and a pair of yellow rubber gloves. Violet couldn't stop thinking about how cute her crush looked in the outfit. The tip of his tongue stuck out and his eyebrows were furrowed as he studied the frog intently. She was so distracted, she barely heard Webby ask for the scalpel.

"_Violet_!" Webby said for the umpteenth time.

She snapped back into reality.

"Huh?" she asked dumbly.

"I need the scalpel!" Webby repeated, feigning annoyance.

Webby Vanderquack had been her best friend ever since they were 10. Her other best friend, Lena DeSpell, was in detention for spray painting their Principals car. She was a bit of a troublemaker.

Violet sheepishly handed Webby the scalpel. "Sorry, Webbs. I was just thinking about stuff. I zoned out." she apologized, handing her the scalpel.

Webby followed her gaze, smirking when it landed on Huey.

"I can't believe you've known him for 8 years, and still refuse to tell him that you like him!" Webby chuckled, slicing open the frog. Violet gagged at the smell.

Huey Duck was one of the famous triplet nephews of Scrooge McDuck, the richest duck in the world, alongside his brothers Dewey Duck and Louie Duck. They all lived in McDuck Manor. Webby, who was the granddaughter of the housekeeper, Bentina Beakley, also lived in the mansion with the triplets. Violet visited almost every day, but as they grew older, she found it harder to talk to the boys, especially Huey. They had all become quite handsome over the course of 8 years, but she was attracted to Huey.

On the other side of the classroom, Huey was having similar problems of his own.

"Hey, Dew. Hand me the scalpel, would you?" Huey said.

Dewey, who was furiously scribbling down diagrams, aimlessly gave Huey the tweezers instead of the scalpel. Huey smacked the back of his brothers head and Dewey snapped out of it.

"Oh! Sorry." Dewey muttered.

Huey rolled his eyes and smiled as Dewey handed him the scalpel.

"What are you working on?" Huey asked, leaning over to see his brothers various diagrams.

"A catapult for Woodworking. Mr. Duckman wants us to build one, and I just got an idea for mine." Dewey explained.

"Dewey, I'm proud of you and all, but this dissection lab is pretty important too." Huey said gently. Huey was the oldest of the three brothers. He had to be rational for the sake of his two younger brothers.

Dewey sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll work on it next period."

"Good. Hey, where's Louie?" Huey asked, just realizing his other brother was missing in action.

Dewey snorted. "Probably making out with someone in the janitors closet again. He'll be fine." he said, putting his diagrams away.

"Well, his _grade _won't be." Huey frowned.

Dewey shrugged it off.

Unlike Huey and Dewey, Louie was much more low key when it came to school. Huey, being the most academically gifted between the three of them, took all advanced classes. He had a spare last period because he took summer school. Huey had the second highest average in the school, with his only rival being Violet, who had the highest. 3 of 4 of Dewey's classes were advanced, and Louie chose to take only one advanced class. Louie was smart, but he was unmotivated, and preferred _not _to try in school. However, Louie joined most of the sports teams, and put most of his efforts _there_. He and Dewey were the star quarterbacks of the Duckburg High Devils, their football team.

Louie was also a bit of a player. He always managed to woo someone new every week. Huey had been shocked when he learned that Louie lost his virginity at the age of 16. Being the youngest of the triplets, Louie was the most irrational and and impulsive.

Even though Dewey was the middle child, he was more impulsive than Louie. He always had good intentions, but his impulsivity and hyperactivity usually limited the amount of "good" in his "good deeds". He was also dating Webby. Their relationship started in freshman year.

"Ah! THE FROG BLINKED!" a shrill scream came from the back of the classroom, snapping Huey of out his thoughts.

"AHHHH!" a higher pitched scream followed.

Webby laughed. "Haha, just kidding! You should've seen your face, Vi!"

"Webby!" Violet growled.

"Ms. Vanderquack, Ms. Saberwing, I'd appreciate it if you didn't joke around while dissecting a frog." Dr. Quackmore said, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

Webby smirked. "But you love it when I joke around!"

"Get back to work, Webby." Dr. Quackmore said, trying to hide his smile.

Huey chuckled, and Violet made direct eye contact with him. He gave her a friendly wave, and she smiled and waved back. Huey was deemed the "responsible one" or the "mom friend" by his brothers and friends. But who could blame him? Considering he was constantly surrounded by impulsive people, he figured at least _one _of them had to be responsible.

He shyly glanced at Violet, who was taking notes. God, she was pretty. He had been crushing on her ever since middle school. She had a rich dark skin tone Huey had always been attracted to. She had black curls that cascaded down her shoulders, and her dark intimidating eyes were more mysterious than a black hole. She was a head shorter than Huey—

"Earth to Huey! Our frog is _leaking_!" Dewey snapped.

He had been so distracted, he barely noticed that he had stabbed the frog and left the scalpel in there, it's juices pouring out the sides of the poor thing.

"Oh jeez! Get me a paper towel!" Huey hollered.

ooo

"Kiss me." she instructed.

Louie smirked and kissed the girl in front of him. Who exactly he was kissing, _he_ didn't even know. Louie hadn't kissed anyone in over 3 days, and his lips were getting restless. So he went up to a random Junior and worked his charm. Now they were in the Janitors Closet, smooching up a storm. He felt her tug at his hoodie, and Louie shrugged it off, now only a in a black tank top.

"Wow. I didn't realize how _muscular _you were." she marveled, now sliding off the tank top.

"It's not fair if I'm the only one topless." he grinned.

"Fine." she said with mock annoyance.

She slid her crop top off, now only in a sports bra.

_Step, step, step, step…_

Louie froze when he heard familIar footsteps outside. The doorknob jjiggled. The feeling was all too familiar.

"I knew I would find you here, Llewellyn." she said.

He groaned at his full name.

"P-Principal Featherbeak!" the Junior stuttered

"Come." she said sternly to Louie.

Louie rolled his eyes.

"And _you_," the principal pointed at the Junior. "Get to class!" she barked.

The girl yelped, grabbed her shirt, and practically flew out of there.

Louie rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

Principal Featherbeak narrowed her eyes.

"For starters, I _want _you to show me some respect. Now, get your shirt on. It's detention for you." she growled.

"Yeah. I'll show you some respect when pigs fly!" Louie snorted as he put his tank top on.

"Watch your mouth, Louie!" she snapped.

"Whatever." he groaned.

"I may not seem like a real threat, but don't forget _I _control who is on the sports teams. _I _control whether you stay in this school or not, and _I _control your academic records!" she said coldly.

"Yeah. _You're _also the one who's taken my uncles bribery money before, so why don't _you_ do me a favour and keep _your_ damn mouth shut?" Louie snarled, putting his hoodie back on.

"Detention. _Now_." she growled.

Louie rolled his eyes and followed her to the detention classroom.

"Louie?" a familiar voice asked.

"Lena?"

He grinned when he saw his punk friend.

Lena's personality and style didn't change much. She was still the troublemaking, charismatic, cocky, yet lovable teen she'd always been. Her usual attire included a white tank top under her famous worn black leather jacket. She usually paired the outfit up with black leather pants with lots of zippers, and black combat boots. Her white hair was in an undercut dyed pink at the tips, something Louie had always been attracted to. Louie was just as rebellious as she was, but he didn't dress the part like Lena did. Instead, he stuck to his hoodie and wore it with black track pants with white sneakers. Sometimes, he would wear his custom made green and white Duckburg High Devils letterman jacket.

"What are you in for?" he smiled, sitting next to her.

"I spray painted her car." Lena replied, sticking her thumb at Principal Featherbeak.

He snickered.

"How about you?" she asked.

"She caught me making out with some Junior in the janitors closet."

Lena laughed. "Cockblocker!"

"I hope you two have pencils, because you're going to write a 1000 word essay on the importance of authority!"

"Yes sir!" Lena saluted.

Louie chuckled as Principal Featherbeak huffed and slammed the door.

ooo

Back in Biology, the class was just finishing up their Dissection Labs and awaited their scores.

"I just got a text from Lena. She and Louie are in detention." Webby said.

Huey, Dewey, and Violet groaned. It was finally the end of their Biology class, and the four of them passed the dissection lab with perfect scores.

"Ugh." Huey groaned.

"For what?" Dewey asked.

"He was kissing someone in the Janitor's closet." Webby said.

Huey rubbed his temples, obviously distressed.

"I have to go in and talk to Featherbeak… _again_." Huey moaned.

Violet very shyly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, it'll be okay. She likes you."

Huey smiled at her, making her blush. "Thanks, Vi. I hope she likes me enough to get Louie on her good side."

"Ooh, I don't think she likes you _that _much." Dewey smiled.

The four friends laughed, and the bell rang, signaling their last class. Huey had a free period, and was going to use the time to talk to Featherbeak.

"Hey, Huey! Wait up!"

Violet caught up with him.

"I'll go with you. I have a free period too."

He smiled. "That'll be great. Thank you."

"No problem." she squeaked out. It had taken a lot of courage to ask him.

Dewey and Webby watched from afar.

"There's something between them." she said.

"Well, duh. Huey's been crushing on her since middle school." Dewey smiled.

She smiled. "Just like how _you _were crushing on me in Freshman year?"

He blushed. "W-Webbs!"

She kissed him. "C'mon, brainiac. Let's go to Woodworking."

They held hands as they walked away.

ooo

"Good afternoon, Ms. Antony." Huey said in a singsong voice to their secretary.

"Good afternoon, Hubert. How can I help you?"

"We just wanted to know if Principal Featherbeak was in."

"Oh yes. She's in there right now. Do you two need to talk to her?"

"Yes, ma'am." Violet answered.

Huey mentally thanked Violet for adding the "ma'am".

"Okay. Go ahead."

They thanked Ms. Antony and walked into Principal Featherbeak's office.

"Good afternoon, ma'am." Violet started.

Principal Featherbeak smiled at the two.

"Good afternoon Violet. Huey."

She nodded at him.

"Can we get right down to business?" he asked.

She straightened up. "Very well."

"Principal Featherbeak, you know Louie is a good student—"

"Save it!" she snapped, "he blatantly disrespects me, skips class, and his grades are horrible!"

Huey found a window. "Actually, ma'am, his grades are doing just fine."

"_Lies_! Huey, don't ruin your good image!"

"I will _not _stand by while someone thinks of my little brother like that!" Huey snarled.

Tension was thick in the air.

"Check?" Violet asked timidly.

Two pairs of eyes glared at her, and she straightened up.

"Check Louie's grades." she repeated, this time braver.

Featherbeak was 'more than happy too', and opened up bed computer. Huey smirked at her dumbfounded face.

_English: 96_

_Math: 89_

_Advanced Biology: 88_

_Autoshop: 98_

Featherbeak glared daggers at them.

"Ma'am, I don't want to tarnish my good image, because you're an amazing Principal." Huey said.

Featherbeak smiled.

"But, _please_ know as cocky and rebellious as he is, Louie is a good person. He just…"

"I get it." Featherbeak sighed.

"Yeah…"

"However, he _does_ have to serve his detention and write a 1000 word essay."

"I agree. That's a good enough punishment." Huey said.

"Thank you, ma'am." Violet said as they walked away.

Violet and Huey left, and walked to the detention classroom, where they found Lena and Louie lazily scribbling down words on paper. Louie looked up, and smiled.

"Hey, Huey!"

His smile disappeared upon seeing Huey's furious face.

"You _idiot_!" Huey snapped.

"Hey now—"

"Louie! We had an assignment in Biology today, and you skipped it to make out with some random Junior?! On top of that, you back talked Principal Featherbeak?!"

"Calm down!" Louie said.

"No!" Huey snarled, really starting to lose his temper.

"Huey, please?" Violet asked.

He took a deep breath.

Louie rolled his eyes, and took out a sheet of paper from his backpack. He waved it in front of Huey's face and Huey snatched it from his hands.

_Louie Duck—Dissection Exam: 100%_

Huey softened.

"When did you do your exam?" he questioned.

"Yesterday during lunch hour. I asked Dr. Quackmore if I was allowed to, and he said yes."

Huey took a deep breath.

"Could've told me, idiot." he smirked.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to."

The brothers laughed it off, but Huey hardened.

"That doesn't make it okay to skip class."

"Hey—"

"You could've missed some important things!" Huey argued.

"That's why I have you." Louie smirked.

"Oh shut up." Huey groaned.

"And _you_." Violet growled, looking at Lena.

"Vi! She gave me a weeks long detention for something I didn't do!" she protested.

"So you retaliated by spray painting Featherbeak's car?" Huey asked, smirking.

"You two are treating us like children!" Louie groaned.

"Yeah. Might as well get you two married now." Lena grumbled.

Lena smirked when she saw Violet starting to blush. Huey was also starting to turn red.

"Yeah, whatever. J-just write your goddamn essay." Violet said.

Huey, Louie, and Lena laughed as Violet nearly ran out of the classroom.


	2. The Dare & Funsos

**The Not So Ultimate Writer: Huh, I didn't even consider that**

**But on with the story!**

The school day was over and everyone was exhausted. The triplets and Webby fell asleep on their drive home.

"Wakey, wakey, kids! We're home." Launchpad said.

Launchpad was still the same old dangerous, hilarious, paranoid, Darkwing loving, Launchpad. If the kids didn't have the energy to drive themselves to school, Launchpad usually dropped them off.

Dewey wearily opened his eyes to find Launchpad's smiling face.

"Two more minutes." he moaned, snuggling closer to Webby. The triplets had all fallen asleep on Webby.

_**HOOOOOOOOOOONNNNKKKK!**_

"AHH! LAUNCHPAD!" the four kids screamed as Launchpad honked the limousine.

"Haha, that works every time." he smirked.

The four teenagers tiredly walked inside to find Scrooge and Donald arm wrestling.

"Kids! How was school?" Donald asked, struggling to take down Scrooge.

"Same old, same old." Louie said.

Scrooge raised an eyebrow.

"Is that why I got a call from your principal?" he asked.

"Hey, that _is _pretty normal." Louie argued.

Donald shrugged. "It _is_."

Huey laughed. "C'mon, guys. Let's get started on our homework."

Dewey rubbed his temples. "We _just_ spent the last six hours doing a lot of work! Homework is a crime!"

Webby snorted. "The sooner we finish it, the sooner we can relax without constantly thinking about it."

"Alright, alright. Let's go." Dewey groaned.

ooo

After spending the last hour finishing their schoolwork, the triplets and Webby decided to watch a movie.

"How about… The Adventurous Adventures of Scrooge McDuck!" Webby suggested.

"_No_." the triplets said in unison.

"What about a horror movie?" Louie suggested.

"Hmmm…_The Purge_?" she asked.

"I _hate _scary movies!" Huey groaned.

"Something PG-13 for Huey?" Dewey asked.

Huey scowled, and Webby laughed.

"How about the… _Karate Kid_?"

"Sounds good!" they all agreed.

They were about an hour into the movie when Webby snuggled up against Dewey. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Get a room, lovebirds!" Huey snorted.

Dewey blushed, and Webby stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey, why don't you get _your _lovebird?" Dewey retorted.

Huey perked up at this. "What do you mean by _my _lovebird?"

Louie grinned at his brother evilly.

"_Violet_, man. We all know you're crushing on her."

At this, Huey sat up, and paused the movie.

Louie smirked. "I'd _pay_ to see you ask your crush out."

Huey blushed. "W-what?"

"Come on. We all know you have a crush on Violet, Huey." Webby said.

Huey blushed even more. "W-well, not a cr-crush…"

"Yeah, yeah, Hubert." Dewey smiled.

Huey glared at Dewey, but there was a slight glint of interest in his eyes.

"What do I get if I ask her out?"

"100 bucks. And each day you postpone it, you lose $5 everyday."

"Deal." Louie said on behalf of Huey.

"W-_what_?!" Huey asked.

"Hey, man. This is easy." Louie said.

"For _you_! You're not the one who's asking! Huey snarled.

Dewey grinned. "And if he chickens out?"

"He gives _you_ $100." Louie said.

"Deal." Dewey said.

They shook hands, and Huey groaned.

ooo

The next day, Huey found himself panicking. His schedule looked something like this:

_**Advanced Math**_

_**Advanced English**_

_**LUNCH HOUR**_

_**Advanced Biology **_

_**Spare **_

He had Violet in every single class. He had plenty of time to ask her out. But was he ready?

_Nope_. He was freaking out.

He found that his girl friends, like Lena and Webby, were a lot less intense than Violet. Webby was an open book. Lena was easier to understand when you got to know her. Violet on the other hand was extremely mysterious. She was really guarded.

_She didn't seem guarded yesterda_y. he thought to himself.

Huey was just going to go in: suave and smooth like Louie does. She was in Math and there was an empty spot next to her. Huey took a deep breath, and walked towards her. He was so close. Three steps, two steps, one step...

Then at the last second: He freaked out, and took a complete 180.

"M-Mr. Hawkingson, may I be excused?" Huey asked.

His math teacher aimlessly waved him on, and Huey ran out, and texted his brothers along the way.

_SOS! Come to the bathroom NOW!_

ooo

Huey splashed some cold water onto his face.

"What happened?" Louie asked out of breath.

Dewey ran in moments later.

"I-I can't do it!" Huey stuttered.

"Do _what_?!" Dewey asked, but Louie understood.

"Ask Violet out." Huey said shakily.

Dewey softened upon seeing his brothers panic stricken face.

"Huey…" Dewey said gently.

"Y-y-you WIN, Dewey!" Huey trembled, shakily bringing out his wallet and grabbing a crisp $100 bill.

Dewey shoved the bill back in Huey's wallet.

"I don't care about the stupid bet! Why are you so nervous?" Dewey asked.

"Because!" Huey wailed. "You and Louie are so good when it comes to girls! I'm just… _me_." he said helplessly.

Dewey slapped him across the face, and Huey winced.

"Ow! Dude!" Huey snapped.

"No brother of mine is going to think lowly of himself!" Dewey snapped.

Huey frowned, and slid down the bathroom wall, into a sitting position. His brothers sat next to him.

"I'll tell you what. In Biology, how about me and Louie guide you?" Dewey asked.

"Yeah." Louie agreed.

"You guys would do that for me?" Huey asked.

"Of course we would." Louie smiled.

"Okay… but I'm not going to be a professional." he warned.

"_You_," Louie said, "are way too high strung right now."

Louie got up, and brushed his pants off.

"You need to relax. We'll skip second period and lunch and be back by third period."

"You mean _ditch_?" Huey asked.

"Yes, Hubert." Louie said, rolling his eyes.

Louie glanced at Dewey.

"Are you in?" Louie asked, smirking, already knowing his answer.

"Oh, I'm in." Dewey smiled.

"Okay, kids. Uncle Louie's gonna take you out. Meet me in the parking lot." he grinned.

Dewey tossed him the keys, and Louie caught them.

"We'll need to leave the bathroom at different times so we don't look suspicious." Louie said.

Dewey nodded. "Alright. See you then."

Louie gave them a two fingered salute.

ooo

Math flew by. Huey kept sneaking glances at Violet, who was told absorbed in her textbook to pay any attention to him. Finally, the second bell rang, and everyone was off to their second classes. Huey ran out of the class.

At the parking lot, Huey, Dewey, Lena, and Webby waited for him.

"Hey nerd." Lena greeted lazily.

Huey stuck his tongue out at her.

Louie started the car.

Louie drove, while Lena rode shotgun. Huey, Dewey, and Webby sat in the back, with Huey in the middle, and Dewey and Webby on either side.

"What do you like about her?" Webby asked.

"Huh?" Huey responded.

Webby continued. "Like… _why_ are you attracted to her?"

"She's just amazing," the word rolled off his tongue. "She's so beautiful and elegant. Not to mention mysterious and mature. But she can be playful when she wants to. I need that structure in my life. I need that kind of woman in my life."

From the front, Louie whistled. His brother was _really_ crushing on this girl.

"She seems so down to Earth. She's smart and her hair… wow! How is it so fluffy…? Oh, I'm getting off track

Everyone in the car laughed.

"I just like her. A lot." Huey said,

There was a comfortable silence.

"She also has the ability to calm me down, which is… impressive. She's so _impressive_. I just… ugh, she's so cute too! The way she blushes! Ugh, just want to kiss her!" Huey said, exasperated.

Everyone chuckled at Huey's words.

"So where are we going?" Huey asked, throwing an arm around Webby in a brotherly manner.

"Funso's Fun Zone." Louie grinned.

"Where the fun is in the zone!" they all sang right after.

"It's a long drive. Why don't you guys catch a few Z's?" Louie suggested.

"Alright. But we'll be in time for Biology, right?" Huey asked.

"We have 3 and a half hours. We'll be okay." Lena assured.

Dewey and Webby slept on Huey's shoulders, and Huey felt a surge of protectiveness wash over him. These were his younger siblings, even though it wasn't by a lot. He glanced at Webby, the sister he never had. Well, sister _in law_. He smiled to himself. He was betting a million bucks that Dewey and Webby would get married in the future.

Huey closed his own eyes and took a nap.

ooo

"Ah, the McDuck kids!" an employee greeted when they walked in.

"Hey, Jane. Get us some nachos, an extra large cheese pizza, and 5 cokes, would you?" Louie said.

"Of course, Mr. Duck."

Ever since their "kidnapping", Funso's treated the triplets and Webby like royalty, to avoid getting sued.

"Jane, just call me Louie." he smiled

Then he leaned closer.

"Mr. Duck is my _Uncle_!" he whispered.

Jane just smiled and nodded, and disappeared into the kitchen to get their order ready. They sat at their usual table, and Huey was fidgeting nervously.

"Okay," Louie said, getting down to business. "We'll all switch up our lab partners today. I'll be with Lena. Dewey with Webby, and Huey with Vi."

They nodded.

"Huey, just be yourself." Lena said.

"I-I can't." he mumbled.

"Why not?" Webby challenged.

"Because why would she want to date a nerd like me? She's too good for me!"

"In case if you haven't noticed," Lena said in her usual laidback drawl, "she's _also _a nerd."

"She's also a nerd who likes you." Webby piped up.

"She _does_?" Huey asked.

Louie rolled his eyes. "I don't know how you're taking all advanced classes but can't understand how a girl works. How can you _not_ see her feelings for you?"

Huey ignored the question.

"Okay, I'll ask her. With your help, of course." Huey said.

"But first," Dewey said as their food was served. "Let's eat."

Jane had brought them their nachos and drinks.

"Your pizza will be here soon." she said.

Everyone noticed her blushing at Louie.

"Did you have a thing with her?" Dewey asked once she left.

"Her? No." Louie said.

Lena rolled her eyes, and Louie frowned. Was she… _jealous_?

After a few more minutes of chatting, sipping coke, and munching on nachos, their pizza was served.

"We have 2 and a half hours left." Webby said, wiping her lips with a napkin.

"It's already been an hour?" Dewey asked.

"Mhm."

"Okay, okay. Let's play a few games and leave." Huey said.

ooo

"Alright, our game cards are loaded up, we're all stretched out, you ready? Louie asked his friends as they stood in the middle of the arcade, looking out at all of the video games.

"Hell yes!" Dewey grinned.

Louie dragged Lena away.

"Alright, first thing's first, we've gotta settle this once and for all: air hockey!" Louie blurted out as he scurried to the air hockey table to claim it.

Lena followed right behind him, taking the other end of the table. Louie slid his card and suddenly,

"Hey! No fair!" Lena protested as she grabbed the puck from her slot.

"Totally fair!" he states back as he watches Lena put the puck on the table.

"I must say, I'm impressed that you're not switching up the rule—HEY!" Louie cries.

Without even giving him time to think, the puck flew straight into Louie's goal. Louie looked up at Lena who was looking at him with an innocent smile.

"Point, DeSpell!" she stated, her smile intact as Louie begins to serve for the next point.

Soon enough, the score is tied 6 to 6.

"Alright, it all comes down to this one serve" Louie states, bringing the puck to his face before he slowly brings it down to serve.

"I'm ready!" Lena says as she crouches down, staring intently at the puck,

Finally, Louie served it and after a few trips back and forth, Louie finally scores the winning point.

"HEY!" Lena screamed out as Louie does a small victory dance. "You totally cheated!" she declared.

"Nah, you just suck." he said, chuckling as he walked toward her, lightly brushing her shoulder.

ooo

Dewey and Webby searched for a game, and Webby finally saw one.

"What about that one?" Webby pointed to 2 small TV screens connected to a floor of four arrows pointing up, down, left, and right.

"Dance Dance Revolution? Sure, let's go!" Dewey replied, getting excited.

"Be warned: I'm a great dancer!" Webby taunted, smirking at her boyfriend.

"Umm, excuse you, did you forget who swept you off your feet dancing countless times?" Dewey retorted.

"Touché…" Webby replied, also remembering their dances.

But alas, she was still determined to beat Dewey at his own game. Soon, the two played, and Webby is the proclaimed winner by a couple thousand points.

"HA! In your face! Who's the best dancer n—" Webby was suddenly grabbed by Dewey who automatically dipped her, gazing into her eyes.

"You were saying?"

Webby almost fell into his dreamy dark eyes before she snapped out of it.

"You're such a dork, you sore loser!" she shouted, wriggling out of his grasp while laughing.

Dewey had let her go, also laughing at their small teasing encounter.. Soon after a couple of other arcade games, Webby was caught looking over at the bowling section of the arcade.

"Ooh, bowling!" Webby said, looking up at Dewey.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah! You wanna play?" he asked her, a small smile forming.

"You mean another chance at beating you? You bet! C'mon!" Webby said, grabbing Dewey's hand as she headed straight for a lane.

"Wait, wait, wait! We need shoes! C'mon!" He says as he pulls her the opposite way toward the shoe counter.

"Hello! Size 6 ½ for me please!" Webby said to the employee behind the counter. He nodded as he disappeared in the back to get the shoes.

"Aww, tiny little feet." Dewey remarked, laughing at Webby's small feet.

"Shut up." Webby replied, stifling a laugh.

Soon, the employee comes back with Webby's shoes and proceeds to ask

Dewey what his size is.

"10 ½ please!" he replies.

Soon, they sit in their lane, putting on their shoes as Dewey inputs their names into the system.

"Alright!" Webby said excitedly, grabbing a pink bowling ball just as Dewey finished putting his name. "So how do we play this?"

Dewey chuckled slightly at his girlfriend's cluelessness.

"C'mon, I'll show you" he said as he walked toward their lane, Webby following right behind him.

He directed Webby to the middle of the lane, just behind the black line. Right beside her, he keeps his hand on her lower back as he explained how to correctly throw a bowling ball.

"Alright, so you're gonna put your fingers in these holes." Dewey said gently.

She inserts one finger in each of the holes before holding it right to her chest.

"Good! Now, the next part is kind of hard to explain, so I'm just going to guide you through it, okay?"

And with that, Dewey gets behind Webby holding her shoulder.

"Alright, you're going to take a few steps and stop just before that black line right there. When you're at that line and when you still have momentum, roll the ball really hard so that it makes it to the end and knocks down as many pins as possible in one go. I'm gonna help you do this first one so you know what you're doing." he calmly explained.

"A-Alright" Webby replied, feeling nervous as she felt Dewey's cool breath on her neck.

Instantly, she felt Dewey's hand on her arm, and with both of their strength and aim, they knock eight pins over.

"I did it!" Webby said, looking back at Dewey with a huge smile.

"I know! Not too bad for your first time!" he smiled back, high-fiving her.

"Now since you didn't knock down all the pins for the first time, you get another shot. You think you got the hang of it?"

"Psh, yeah! I got this!" Webby saif confidently.

She grabs the same ball she had, and begins her technique, with this time landing in the gutter halfway before the ball reached the pins.

"Hey! What happened?!" Webby asked in disbelief.

Dewey couldn't help but laugh at Webby's reaction. "That's called a gutter! If your ball lands in that lane, you get no points."

"Well, in that case, you should totally help me out all the time" Webby says, a small smile forming.

"I can't! I'm competing against you!"

"Yeah, but…" Webby tries to come up with a good excuse just to be wrapped up in his arms again.

"Aw, is Webbigail Vanderquack afraid of losing?" Dewey taunts dramatically at his girlfriend.

Webby instantly went from disappointed to determined in the blink of an eye.

"On second thought, I got this." She proceeded to grab another bowling ball to try again and prove Dewey wrong.

"Webby, wait, it's not your turn!" Dewey yelled after her

"It is if I say it is!" Webby said jokingly, sticking her tongue out at Dewey, a smug look on her face.

"Oh no you don't!" Dewey grinned.

Dewey then proceeded to run to the lane just as Webby turned around for her third "turn". Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms around her waist as she was lifted up off the ground.

"Dewey! PUT ME DOWN!" was what she was trying to say in between her fits of laughter and trying to free herself as Dewey swung her around.

"Give me the bowling ball." Dewey asks calmly, still carrying Webby .

"NEVER!" Webby shouts.

"Give me the bowling ball and I'll let you go." Dewey adds, laughing a little at Webby .

"Ugh, fine…"

After a bit of trying to release herself, she finally gave up and handed Dewey the ball. As soon as she had surrendered, Dewey smiled, putting Webby down and grabbed the bowling ball.

"But just so you know, I will be getting back at you." Webby said, walking back down to the bench.

"Oh, are you now?" Dewey asks.

Webby nods smugly, a smirk slowly forming.

"Alright, sweetie" He laughs, turning around to get ready to bowl.

Upon hearing the word "sweetie", Webby shouted after him jokingly.

"I don't want your cute pet names! You know I hate that!"

Though Dewey heard Webby in the background, he kept his concentration on the pins, and manages to land a strike on the first try. He turns around, a smug smile on his lips as he walks toward Webby.

"I know, why do you think I did it?"

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play. Two can play like that."

She mutters to herself as she smirks back at Dewey. She grabs her bowling ball, playfully nudging Dewey as they pass one another. She bowls, and proceeds to knock five pins down. She then heads over to grab another bowling ball for her next turn.

"Aw, how cute. You need two turns." she heard Dewey taunt before she could grab her next ball.

Instead, she turned around to face Dewey and started walking toward him.

"Yes? Can I help you? Did you forget how to—"

Dewey was met with a small peck on his lips by Webby. Dewey, obviously stunned, saw Webby with a huge smirk after she pulled away. With their faces still inches close to one another, Webby lowered her voice.

"I win…_sweetie_." she smirked.

And with that, she smiled innocently, springing up to take her next try. It took some time for Dewey to gain his composure, but after he did, he responded to her kiss after she was done with her turn.

"You know, I would've stopped with a simple punch in the arm" he laughed, winking before heading to the lane for his turn.

_He drives me crazy_, Webby thought as she watched him bowl with an admiring smile on her face. The rest of the game ensured playful banter all the way through, though Dewey ended up winning the entire competition for the day.

Huey was busy working on his basketball skills, although he did see his two brothers with the girls. He felt his face warm up at the thought of Violet. He looked around the arcade, but couldn't find Dewey or Webby anywhere.

"Dewey…" Webby warned as he backed her up into a secluded corner of the arcade.

"Mhm?" he asked.

Her back hit the wall, and Dewey smiled as she finally got trapped.

"Don't come closer… don't come any closer… Dewey… I'm warning you..." she said, her voice getting lower and lower with each sentence.

He finally kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was starting to get heated until…

"Mommy, look! Their lips are touching!" a little boy said, pointing at them.

They pulled apart immediately and Dewey blushed.

"They just _had _to come here." Webby snorted.

Dewey's phone vibrated, signaling that if they wanted to get to school on time, they would have to leave in 5 minutes.

"We can always continue this at home. We have to go." he smirked.

"Alright." Webby replied.

After rounding up his friends and family, Louie started the car, and drove back to the school.


	3. The Question

**Not Ponytails or Cottontails: Thanks man :)**

**Guest: The ships are Huey and Violet, and Dewey and Webby. Louie and Lena are not a ship... yet ;)**

**lucy moon: thank you!**

**Kit149: Thank you :))) and I love your stories!**

It was around midnight, and Huey was unable to sleep. Instead, he was scribbling down notes, brainstorming ways to ask out Violet, but his ideas were either too extreme or too little.

"Fireworks…? No, too extreme… but lasers," Huey asked himself thoughtfully. "Maybe." he decided, scribbling it down.

On the bunk below him, Dewey groaned.

"Huey!" Dewey snapped.

Unlike Louie, who could sleep through a hurricane, Dewey was an extremely light sleeper. However, Huey _insisted_ on keeping him up regularly by reading mystery novels or doing late night homework. Ah yes, his brother was the perfect epitome of the word "_nerd_".

"I'm brainstorming." Huey replied.

Dewey snorted. "It's midnight and you're _brainstorming_?"

"Yes I am, Deword." Huey smiled cheerfully.

Dewey just grunted, and put a pillow over his head, blocking out his older brother's voice.

Finally, Huey circled an idea that seemed pretty decent: _Peeks Park_. Peeks Park was a park that illuminated every building in Duckburg if someone went there at exactly sunrise.

"Hey Dew?" Huey said, leaning over to glance at Dewey from his bunk.

"What is it, Huey?" Dewey asked, annoyed.

Huey was unfazed by his brothers miffed expression and continued. "Do you think that I should ask her parents?"

"Why?" Dewey sat up and rubbed his swollen eyes, blinking to clear his blurry vision. The blanket fell off of his bare chest.

"Well," Huey said thoughtfully. "Didn't you ask Beakley for permission to date Webby?"

Dewey frowned. "Yeah, but Webby's her only granddaughter."

Huey nodded. "True. But might as well?"

Violet's mother, Joanne Sabrewing, worked for their uncle as a project manager. Violet's father, Anthony Sabrewing, was the author for a popular book series called _The Insiders_.

"If it gets you to shut up," Dewey huffed. "Then do whatever you want!"

Huey just smiled as Dewey went into the bathroom dragging his blankets and pillows with him. It wasn't the first time he had spent a night in the bathtub just so he get a good nights sleep. Dewey slammed the door shut and locked the bathroom door.

ooo

Anthony Sabrewing was busy.

He was working on his new book, scribbling down notes while drinking his third cup of coffee. He had no sleep the night prior, and he was sure he looked like hell.

He sighed, setting his pen down. On his desk was a picture of his family. He picked it up and ran his thumb across the wooden frame thoughtfully.

_**DING DONG**_!

"Honey? Those must be my new pens I ordered! Can you open it?!" he called out to his wife.

A very angry Joanne Sabrewing came into his office, her hands firmly placed on her hips. She gave him a look that clearly meant that he was in for a lecture.

"H-hey, honey." he said nervously.

Joanne glared at her husband, and Anthony mentally cursed himself for not showering, or at the very least, brush his hair. Joanne took in the sight of his three day old scuff, wrinkled suit and the dark bags under his eyes.

"Anthony," she sighed, walking towards the window in his office, opening the curtains. "How many times have I told you not to do this?"

Anthony recoiled when he saw the sudden sunlight. He blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"You've been here for almost two days now." she fussed.

"Two days?"

"Yes."

Mr. Sabrewing cursed himself.

"Huey Duck is in the living room to talk to us. I _suggest_ you clean up." Mrs. Sabrewing sarcastically.

Anthony rolled his eyes when she walked out.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" she called out.

"How did you…?"

"I just do! Not go clean up! Look presentable." Joanne ordered.

Mr. Sabrewing grumbled but did what his wife had told him to. In a matter of 10 minutes, he came downstairs, with a clean shave, brushed hair, and a well pressed dress shirt and slacks. He went from looking like a hobo to a presentable father.

Inside the living room, Joanne and Huey were chatting about her garden.

"Hello. Hubert, is it?" Mr. Sabrewing asked, extending his hand.

Huey stood up and shook his band. "Yes sir. These are for you, Mrs Sabrewing."

Huey handed Mrs. Sabrewing a bouquet of flowers and she gladly accepted them.

"These are _gorgeous_, Huey!"

Huey mentally noted that Mr. Sabrewing had called him 'Hubert' while Mrs. Sabrewing called him 'Huey'.

The three of them sat down.

"Let's get down to business." Mr. Sabrewing said, lacing his fingers together.

"Mr. Sabrewing, , I just want to let you know that you have an amazing daughter, and that I'd be honored to have your consent to date her." Huey started.

Mrs. Sabrewing rose an eyebrow, obviously confused. "Y-You want _our _consent?"

"Yes ma'am." he said seriously.

"That's very old fashioned, Huey." she smiled.

"I wouldn't want to do anything without her parents approval." Huey replied, returning her smile.

"Have you ever dated someone?" Mr. Sabrewing asked suddenly, and Joanne gave him a pointed look.

Huey turned red and ran his hand through his hair. "N-no sir."

Mr. Sabrewing laughed, but Huey knew he wasn't being rude. "It's okay. She hasn't either."

"I guess there's a first time for everything." Huey said.

Anthony knitted his eyebrows together, and spoke slowly. "Hubert, you have a good head on your shoulders. _And _you come from a good family. I know you'll take care of my daughter… but that doesn't mean I won't hurt you if you break her heart."

Huey paled. "N-no sir. I wouldn't never intentionally—"

Mr. Sabrewing laughed, and clapped Huey on the shoulder. He winced but eventually laughed along with him, though he was nervous.

"You're a good kid. I like your spunk. Now go. Go date her."

"Really?" Huey asked, grinning.

Anthony nodded and smiled. "Go. Before I change my mind!"

"T-thank you sir! I won't let you down!"

As Huey ran out, Mr. Sabrewing tried not to smile. He stood up and saw his wife grinning at him.

"I'm surprised, Anthony." Mrs. Sabrewing said, gathering Huey's flowers and putting them in a vase.

"About?" he asked.

"_You_. I never thought you'd say yes that fast."

"He's different." Mr. Sabrewing said thoughtfully.

"Reminds me of the time _you _asked _my_ parents to marry me." Mrs. Sabrewing teased.

"W-what?! N-no!" Mr. Sabrewing denied.

"It's okay, honey." Mrs. Sabrewing said sweetly, kissing his cheek.

He pouted.

"I really think that Huey will stick around," Mrs. Sabrewing smiled, walking into the kitchen. "He seems like a good choice for Violet."

"He's a good kid." Mr. Sabrewing agreed, following her.

"If _you_ were like that in high school, maybe my parents would have said yes and we wouldn't have had to date secretly."

He frowned. "So what if he dressed up? I—"

"—_showed_ up to my house on your motorbike and leather jacket. I thought my mother was going to faint." she laughed.

Mr. Sabrewing pushed her up against the fridge. "We were different people back then."

He kissed her deeply, his fingers lightly grazing her breast. She broke the kiss hastily, furiously blushing.

"Looks like you haven't changed one bit since high school." she murmured, her eyes darting down to the growing tent in his pants.

"And for that my dear wife, you should be happy about that." he smirked.

Mrs. Sabrewing laughed as her husband carried her to their bedroom.

ooo

"How'd it go?" Dewey asked, sitting up on his bunk when Huey walked in.

"Surprisingly good." Huey smiled, shrugging out of his blazer.

"See, I told you you'd be fine."

Huey smiled. "Now all I need to do is ask her out."

"You got this, Hue."

"I hope so. Hey, where's Louie?"

"He and Lena stole Principal Featherbeak's cat, so they're in detention." Dewey said nonchalantly.

Huey groaned.

"At least they're together?" Dewey said halfheartedly.

Huey pinched the bridge of his nose and Dewey hopped down from his bunk.

"Let's figure out a way for you to ask Violet out." Dewey smiled.

ooo

Dewey was on top of Huey, pinning his arm down while he held his phone with the other hand.

"Just send her a _text_!" Dewey cried out.

"Texting doesn't come until step 34 of the Junior Woodchucks Guide to a Successful Love Life! I need to—"

"Huey! Love doesn't _have _any steps!"

"But—"

Dewey grabbed his phone and scurried up to Huey's bunk.

"Either we send her a text," Dewey growled, reaching underneath Huey's pillow. "Or your guidebook _gets_ it."

Huey panicked, and instinctively reached underneath his hat. He cursed himself when he didn't _feel_ his hat. Huey didn't bother wearing it because he had to dress up nicely for Mr and Mrs. Sabrewing, which meant he had to comb his hair, which meant he had no hat, which meant he had _no _JWG!

"You wouldn't." Huey growled.

Dewey unlocked his phone. "Your last conversation was two _years _ago about _Math_?!"

Huey blushed. "Shut up! Give me back my phone."

Dewey ignored him as he began typing out the message. "Hey, Violet, it's Huey. I was wondering if you can meet me at Peeks Park tomorrow at 6AM. I know it's early, but it's urgent."

"Dewey! Don't send that!" Huey cried.

"I _saw_ your various ideas of how to propose to her! The sunrise one is my favourite. And it's Louie and Webby's favourite idea too."

"You guys went through my _stuff_?!" Huey asked angrily.

"Meh." Dewey shrugged.

"Don't send it—"

"And _send_."

Huey watched in horror as Dewey pressed send.

"What if she doesn't reply?" Huey asked.

"Well, she's typing." Dewey murmured.

"What did she say?!" he demanded.

"She said, 'Sure. What's up?'"

"What do I say?" Huey asked.

Dewey smiled and slid down the ladder, tossing Huey his phone.

"That's for you to figure out. Now go. Go have a conversation with her." he smiled.

With that, Dewey stepped out of their bedroom, leaving Huey and his phone alone.

ooo

The next morning, Huey and Louie got up early.

Huey checked his reflection one more time. His white collared shirt was well pressed, his black dress pants were ironed and flawless, and the bouquet of roses for her were in his hand. He ran his hand through his hair and Louie slapped it away.

"Stop messing up your hair." he chided, running a comb through it again.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous." Huey sighed.

"Don't be." Louie assured, fixing his collar.

Huey smiled. "I'm surprised you're doing this for me. Usually you sleep in until 12."

"Well, this _is _an important situation."

"Thanks Louie."

"It's nothing."

Huey saw that it was getting close to 5:30AM.

"I better go now if I want to get everything set up on time."

"Go. And be confident." Louie reminded him, hopping back into bed.

"Thanks. I'll see you soon!"

"Good luck!" Louie smiled before falling asleep.

Huey jogged downstairs and got into the car. He drove towards Peeks Park and resisted the urge to run his fingers through his hair. His fingers kept tapping against the steering wheel and he kept checking his reflection to make sure he still looked perfect.

When he arrived at the path, he looked at the empty path that led to a rolling hill covered by a giant oak tree. Huey smiled, grabbing the big bags of rose petals that he bought yesterday.

"Show time."

ooo

Violet stared in awe at the sight in front of her.

The sky was still dark, and the streetlights that stood on either side of the path were still dimly turned on. One of the paths were covered by hundreds of rose petals that led to a hill covered by a huge oak tree.

Violet walked towards the hill and she saw him. He was sitting against the trunk of the oak tree, and his eyes were closed. There was a light breeze that made his hair whip lightly, and Violet couldn't help but blush.

"Hey." he smiled, standing up.

"Hi." she shyly smiled back, giving him a hug.

After a long hug, Huey spoke.

"Vi… we've been friends for a long time now, right?"

She smiled. "Mhm."

"A-and we've gotten a pretty long time to get to know each other, right?"

"Yes."

"Well…. I can't tell you how much I feel for you. Words can't express how _strongly_ I feel for you."

She blushed.

"But maybe I can _show_ you."

He gestured towards the sea and at first, she was confused. Then, the sun began to rise and Violet gasped. She had always heard about the sunrise at Peeks Park, but never experienced it firsthand: The golden hue reflected off the water, making it glisten. Birds began chirping and the darkness slowly began turning into light. The street lights went dark, and Violet saw just how much effort he put into those rose petals alone. She watched in awe as Duckburg slowly flickered to life. It made her feel homey, and _warm_ all at the same time. It was a pleasant warmth that spread throughout her entire body.

"That warmth you're feeling," Huey said, shaking her out of her thoughts. "That's what I feel for you. That's what I feel everytime I see you."

She blushed. "H-Huey… this is all so amazing."

"I hope you like it."

Huey got down onto one knee and held her hand with his left hand and held a bouquet with his right hand. Violet's free hand flew to her mouth and the question she'd been yearning to hear for 8 years _finally_ came out of his mouth.

"Violet Sabrewing, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." she whispered.

"What was that?" he teased.

"YES, YOU IDIOT! I WILL!" she laughed, tearing up.

He immediately got up and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off her feet.

"Are you crying?" he chuckled.

"No!" she sniffled, still struggling to stop crying from joy.

He rubbed her back, and placed a soft kiss on her head.

The new couple stayed like that for another hour, earning them strange looks from early morning joggers. But they didn't care.

They were _finally _together.


	4. Complications

**The Not-So-Ultimate Writer: hmm, I guess a horse and a wandering albatross to create some sort of… off brand pegasus? so that way, I can fly AND run on land**

**I'm so fucked up, here's the next chapter:**

The next day, Lena was getting things from her locker. She had an entire day's worth of detention, and she was exhausted. Someone walked up from behind her and gently put their hands over her eyes. She smiled as he softly whispered in her ear.

"Guess who?" he asked.

Lena had to laugh. "You're not funny, Louie."

He let go of her and pouted. Lena rolled her eyes and punched his arm, which made Louie grin.

He and his brothers had grown over the years. Louie was a lot taller than Lena, which irked her, because he constantly teased her about it. Lena and Louie had grown close over the years, especially ever since they started high school. She was his closest friend, and he was hers. But that didn't stop Lena from, inevitably, having a crush on him.

But who could blame her?

Sometimes, she wasn't sure where she stood with Louie. He could be flirtatious at times, and they've gotten close to kissing multiple times, but Lena always put a stop to it before anything could happen and fray their friendship. She always had to be careful when he was in one of _those_ moods, considering he had a charm that many people couldn't resist.

"Are you coming over?" Louie asked her, carrying her bag for her.

"Yeah, but I'm not spending the night." she replied.

"Aww, why not?" Louie asked.

She smiled. "Lou, as much as I like spending the night with you guys, Webby _insists _on cuddling, which you know I hate."

He laughed. "You can just sleep with me."

Lena snorted. "Yeah, and earn a month's worth of teasing from the guys."

He grinned. "Why? You don't want to sleep with me?"

She turned to him and slyly smiled. "Not one bit."

He put a hand over his heart in mock hurt. "That hurt, Lena."

She sassily smirked. "Good."

Just then, a group of girls walked by them.

"I can't believe the all famous Louie Duck is best friends with _her_." one sneered.

They weren't even making an effort to be discreet. Lena recognized her. She was in her fourth period Math class.

"I know right? Do you know she's Magica DeSpell's niece?" another commented loudly.

Lena felt self conscious and Louie tensed, glaring at the girls.

"C'mon, Lena, let's go." Louie growled, grabbing her arm and pulling her away.

That's when someone said, "So Louie is friends with Uncle's arch nemesis' niece and she doesn't even _care_? How pathetic!" another scoffed.

That was enough to push Louie over the edge. His face turned red with anger and his fists were tightly clenched.

"SHUT UP!" Louie roared.

The girls shrunk.

"IF YOU SAY ONE MORE BAD THING, I'LL RIP YOUR HEADS OFF. FUCK OFF!" Louie bellowed.

They scurried off, and Louie let out an anguished sigh.

"Ignore them." Louie grumbled.

"It's whatever." Lena frowned.

"Lena…"

"Seriously, Louie. Just drop it." she said.

They reached the parking lot where they found Dewey and Webby kissing against their car. Dewey was really into it, his hand slithering up Webby's shirt. Webby scowled and slapped his hand away.

"We're in _public_!" Webby hissed.

Dewey sheepishly smiled. "Sorry."

Louie whistled. "Looks like you two need some privacy. Lena and I can take a taxi."

Webby blushed. "S-shut up, Lou."

They laughed.

"Hey, where are Huey and Vi?" Lena asked.

"They said to not wait for them and that they're coming home late." Dewey shrugged.

"Then let's go." Lena smiled.

The four of them got into the car, and drove home.

ooo

Huey and Violet were in the forest, bird watching. Both were calling each bird by their scientific name to make things more… _fun_.

"A Turdus migratorius, street name, 'Robin'!" Huey smiled.

"Look!" Violet shouted. "A Cyanocitta cristata!"

She pointed at the bluejay and Huey snapped a photo.

"This is such an exhilarating date!" Violet said giddily. "I never knew how much fun this was."

Huey laughed and pulled her in for a quick kiss. "I know right? The others think that this is lame."

"Well they're wrong. This is incredibly fun." Violet smiled.

After another hour of bird watching, Violet grew tired. Her legs felt like molten lead and she didn't understand how Huey kept going. She wondered if he could use that stamina for _other _activities.

_Shut up_, _Vi_. she mentally scolded herself.

"I don't know how you manage this everyday." Violet panted, tired from running around and capturing snaps of birds.

Huey laughed. "I guess it's all the adventuring with Scrooge."

"Mhm?" she teased. "And none of this is from your Junior Woodchuck training?"

He frowned. "The Junior Woodchuck Guidebook—!"

She quickly cut him off with a kiss before he could go on an hour long rant about his guidebook.

"Kidding." she teased.

"Let's go back home?" Huey asked, stuffing the camera in his backpack.

Every step Violet took felt like she was wearing one of those heavy ankle braces, the same ones prisoners wear. She wasn't sure if she could even _take_ another step.

But she didn't want to disappoint him.

"Y-yeah." she managed.

Huey noticed her struggling, and he smiled. It reminded himself of _his _first major outing with the Woodchucks. He wordlessly picked her up, and carried her back to the mansion.

"I can walk, Huey!" she laughed.

"Mhm?" he teased.

"I could never be a Woodchuck. I would die halfway." she laughed, resting her head against his warm chest.

"No dying on my count." he smiled, kissing her forehead.

They reached the mansion and Huey carried her to the living room sofa. He disappeared into the kitchen and returned with an ice pack and some muscle cream.

"Some muscle relief cream. I only use it whenever I go out for a long hike." Huey explained.

He sat down on the end of the couch and put her legs on top of his lap. He gently rolled Violet's pant leg up, revealing her upper thigh. He blushed. Her skin was smooth and he resisted the urge to roll her pants up any further. Violet wasn't doing any better. She tried not to squirm around as Huey tended to her leg with his cold hands.

He gently applied some of the cream to her leg, and Violet let out a soft moan.

"Huey," she sighed as he gently massaged her calves. "A little higher."

He furiously blushed, but did what she asked. She threw her head back in bliss when he massaged her upper thigh. Huey turned red. Maybe she had the same reaction for _other_ activities…

_Shut up, Huey_. he mentally scolded himself.

He set the ice bag on the leg he just finished massaging and worked on her other leg. He couldn't get enough of Violet's small moans and gasps escaping her lips.

"Now we rest." Huey said.

And with that, Scrooge found the young couple fast asleep on the couch after a long day. He chuckled and turned off the lights, gently shutting the door behind him.

ooo

It was around midnight. Back at the amphitheater, Lena sighed, tossing and turning, unable to sleep. Lena couldn't forget what those ratty girls had said:

"_I can't believe the all famous Louie Duck is best friends with __**her**__."_

"_I know right? Do you know she's Magica DeSpell's niece?"_

"_So Louie's is friends with Uncle's arch nemesis' niece and she doesn't even care! How pathetic_!"

Louie snapped at them and told them to back off. When she went over to their house, Louie pulled Lena aside and told her to ignore the jeering girls, and not let them get to her.

Lena sighed. Why _was _Louie friends with her? When it came to status, she and Louie were polar opposites. He lived in a mansion and she lived underneath an amphitheater. He had a loving family, and her only family had attempted to kill and control her. Lena groaned and sat up, obviously distressed. She knew those girls wanted a piece of Louie, and Lena couldn't blame them. He was _hot_. He was practically royalty in Duckburg, which also meant that he was royalty in Duckburg High. He and his brothers were Duckburg's very own residential golden boys. She glanced at her mirror, and scowled. Lena had never thought of herself as attractive. She opted to cut her own hair into a messy undercut, wore edgy clothes, and always thought of new ways to get into trouble. Lena shook her head when she thought of those pretty, posh, and rich girls. They seemed to be a much better match for her crush than she would ever be.

"Ugh, shut up me!" she snapped into the darkness.

Growing tired of pitying herself, Lena got out of bed and threw on some clothes along with her leather jacket. She climbed up the ladder onto the stage, and walked over to the parking lot, where she kept her motorcycle. With an angry growl, Lena kickstarted it, and sped all the way to Violet's house, ignoring almost every traffic law in Duckburg.

ooo

Violet let out a shrill shriek when she saw Lena knocking on her balcony window.

"Violet? Is everything alright?" her dad called out.

She tried to get her jumpy nerves under control, and shakily replied, "It's nothing, Dad! I just dropped my textbook!"

"Okay. Go to bed soon! Tomorrow's a school day!" he said.

"Okay!" she shakily replied.

Violet locked her room door, and rushed towards her balcony.

"Lena!" she hissed, gently opening the window.

"Hey." Lena nodded, climbing in.

"What are you _doing _here? It's past 12! Did you come here all by yourself?!" Violet demanded.

"Listen!" Lena snapped, shaking her shoulders. "I need the names of a few people!"

Violet, along with being a science whiz, was also a computer genius. She could hack into almost any computer system.

"Why?" Violet asked.

"These 3 girls were teasing me at school and—"

"Hold on. Some girls were teasing you_?_ But you would've punched them out!"

"And I _will_ as soon as I get their names!" Lena snapped.

"Why didn't you do this at school?" she grumbled.

"_Because _Featherbeak said I'm on thin ice!" Lena grumbled.

Violet rolled her eyes, and logged onto her computer, going into the school's files.

"What did they look like?" she asked.

"I know they're in our grade. I've seen them in some of my classes but didn't bother getting to know their names."

Violet opened up the _Grade_ _12_ files.

"They were bitches. Pretty blonde bitches!" she spat, her voice laced with venom.

"Shh," Violet said softly. "My parents are asleep. Now, which of your classes are they in?" she asked.

"Math."

"Who's the teacher?"

"Mr. Duckson."

"Which period?"

"4th."

Violet opened up the attendance records for Mr. Duckson's period 4 Math class, and went down the list. Lena checked for any familiar faces.

"Ooh! Right there!" Lena said, her eyes landing on a pretty blonde duck.

"Hailey Quacker?" Violet questioned.

"Hailey Quacker." Lena repeated.

"What about the other two?" Violet asked.

"If I can find one, I can find the rest!" Lena snapped.

"Okay, okay. Calm down! Just tell me what you're going to do. You are _not_ going to harm her."

Lena rolled her eyes. "Why?"

"For starters, she's the daughter of the CEO of Quacker Enterprises." Violet said, going into her file.

Lena scowled. "I don't give a damn who her parents are! That doesn't give her the right to be an entitled bitch! Give me another good reason why I shouldn't rip her esophagus out!"

"_And _you're already on thin ice with Featherbeak. Even if you do beat her ass, she'll just snitch on you." Violet said.

Lena hesitated. "_If_ I get caught—"

"_And _it's morally wrong!" Violet concluded.

Lena scowled. "I'm doing it. One swing to her pretty face and then I'm done."

"Lena—"

"I'll cover my face."

Violet sighed. There was no way she was going to be able to stop Lena.

"What's her address?" Lena asked, rummaging through Violet's closet and pulling out a scarf, and wrapping it around her face.

"3459 Rodell Drive. Be safe."

"3459 Rodell Drive…" Lena repeated, writing it on her arm. "Don't worry. I will."

With that, Lena hopped out the window, and climbed down. She gave Violet a small two fingered salute, revved her bike, and drove off.

ooo

"3453, 3455, 3457, 3459!" Lena grinned, once she saw the mansion.

It was a big mansion, but not nearly the size of McDuck Manor. Lena kept her helmet just in case the scarf wasn't enough to protect her identity, and in case the Quacker family had any security cameras. Lena grabbed a rock and aimed it directly at the center bedroom. Just as she was about to launch it, another rock whizzed by her head and shattered the window!

"What the…?!" Lena asked.

She turned around, only to see…

"_Louie_?!" she asked, shocked.

He had that sarcastic, troublemaking smile that had always made Lena weak in the knees. His tousled hair lightly whipped around in the night wind, and his dark eyes had that mischievous glint as usual. He had _no _mask on, and he didn't make an effort to cover his identity.

"Hi." he greeted.

"What are you _doing _here?!" she demanded.

He shrugged. "Just… dropping by."

"I'm serious! What if you get caught?! If you're going to vandalize someone's property, make sure you cover your face!" she fussed.

He waved her off. "Violet already disabled the cameras!"

"She _told _you I would be here?!" Lena asked hotly.

He didn't lose the smirk. "No."

"Then?!" she asked.

"Because I _know_ you, Lena," Louie said gently, with a serious expression. "I asked Violet to give me Hailey Quacker's address because I knew she's in your Math class. I knew you were pissed, but couldn't risk suspension because Featherbeak is up your ass. I knew you were going to do something bad to her, and I wanted to help you because she's a _bitch_." he spat.

He launched another rock and it hit another window, the glass shattering on impact.

"So," Louie continued casually as if he did nothing wrong. "I asked Violet to disable their security cameras and came here. On the way, I picked _these _up."

He reached into a bush and pulled out a sledgehammer and some gloves. He tossed a pair to Lena and she caught them. He gave her the sledgehammer and gestured towards Hailey's golden 'Lamborghini for the Lord'.

Lena grinned. She raised the hammer and brought it down. Within a few minutes, her 'Lamborghini for the Lord' looked more like a 'Lamborghini for the Whore'. Louie tossed her a can of spray paint and together, they took turns vandalizing the Quacker's property.

"Hey?" Lena realized. "Where _are _the Quacker's?"

"Some movie. They left an hour ago." Louie replied, spray painting a _very _detailed penis onto Mr. Quacker's Porsche.

An hour later, the Quacker's lawn looked more like a dump than a mansion. There was broken glass everywhere and very detailed images drawn on their lawn with spray paint. Their cars were reduced to nothing but scrap metal, and almost everything window was broken.

Louie grabbed the sledgehammer and broke down the front door.

"Shall we?" he asked, kicking open the remnants of the door.

She grinned and followed him into the house, and immediately saw a collectible baseball bat inside a glass case. Louie and Lena shared a knowing glance and he smashed open the case. Lena took the bat for herself and they turned on the lights, seeing _various_ collectibles and paintings. Almost everything in the mansion cost a fortune.

Lena raised her new bat, and broke one of Mr. Quacker's collectible statues from Europe.

"You sure we shouldn't take anything for ourselves?" Lena asked.

"We're con artists, not thieves. When someone messes with you, you mess with them. When someone steals, you steal from them. An eye for an eye." he explained. "So no, by the laws of con artistry, we are _not _allowed to steal."

"But we're allowed to vandalize?"

"Yes ma'am." he smiled.

Just as Lena was about to smash Mrs. Quacker's collectible vase, Louie and Lena heard a loud car engine a few blocks away, and their eyes widened.

"Let's go." they said in unison, not wanting to take any chances.

They hastily packed up their spray paint and hammer, and got rid of any evidence that it was them. Lena drove them back to the amphitheater and scowled playfully at Louie.

He gave her an innocent pout, and Lena laughed, throwing her arms around her best friend and crush.

"Thank you, Louie." she smiled.

"You're welcome, Lena." he replied.

The night needed with the two troublemaking teens fast asleep on Lena's bed underneath the amphitheater.

And for the first time that night, Lena slept peacefully.

ooo

**Quite a chapter, don't you think? **

**NOTE: Della isn't back yet, I hope that was obvious. Louie and Lena also aren't dating yet! They're best friends for now. **

**Until next time. Don't forget to review :)**

**Or do whatever the fuck you want, I'm not your mom**

—**Jordan**


	5. Lazy Days

**The Not-So-Ultimate Writer: Ohhh! Okay, I'll combine a cheetah and an elephant**

**Not Ponytails or Cottontails: Hence the chapter name 'Complications' :)**

**riverajocabed1: Bitchhhh, I love your reviews! Thank you so much :)))) also LOVE LOVE LOVE the story Don't Back Down Again, it's super interesting!**

It was Saturday the next day. Violet had no plans for the weekend, so she found herself walking to the mansion.

"Hey Ms. Beakley, is Huey home?" Violet asked kindly.

Ms. Beakley smiled. "Yes he is come on in," she said opening the door wider so Violet could step inside. "He's upstairs still asleep."

Violet raised her eyebrow. "It's noon and he's still asleep?"

Ms. Beakley laughed "He slept late last night. If I let him, he'd sleep all day, but since you're here I'll let you try and wake him up. I would let you use the bull horn but I need to buy a new one".

Violet laughed "You've use a bull horn to wake him up?"

"Every known trick to wake him up I've used. I'm sure you remember where his room is, go ahead and go up." Ms. Beakley said smiling "I'll just be in garden."

"Thanks Mrs. Beakley." Violet said moving towards the stairs.

Violet smiled as she went up the stairs. She tried knocking on the door, but like she thought no one answered. Dewey was out with Webby, and nobody knew where Louie was. Violet opened the door to see Huey face down on his bed, his head was facing the doorway but he didn't even flinch when Violet opened the door all the way. Violet stepped in the room to see clothes, socks, shoes and everything else the triplets owned scattered on the floor and their desks. Violet left the door open as she carefully walked towards the bed.

"Huey, wake up." Violet said shaking his shoulder.

Huey just grunted moving his head so it was facing the wall instead. Violet tried shaking him again but it didn't work. Violet thought of all the different ways she could try and wake him up, but Ms. Beakley said she had tried everything. And that's when it clicked, Ms. Beakley was his honorary grandmother, not his girlfriend. Violet crawled over Huey's body so that she was between the wall and his with the perfect opportunity to reach his face.

Violet lay on her stomach moving so she was only inches from Huey's face. She ran her hand through his hair which made Huey sigh contently.

"Huey, it's time to wake up" Violet whispered while playing with his hair.

"Come on Hue." she said kissing the corner of his mouth.

She kept mumbling different things as she kissed different parts of his face. Finally after a couple of minutes she firmly pressed her lips onto his. It didn't take long for Huey to start kissing her back by moving his lips against hers. And seconds later he moved so he was on his side while placing his hands on her hips and pulling her closer. Violet smiled against his lips, pulling away.

Huey opened his eyes to look at her with a large smile "I think that was the best way anyone has ever woken me up before."

"Well, you need to get up big guy. It's noon."

He recoiled. "_Noon_?! Only Louie sleeps in until noon!"

Violet laughed. "Nope, it's noon."

He groaned.

"You look nice." he commented.

Violet blushed. "This old thing?"

He smirked. "Mhm."

He leaned in for another kiss, but Violet gently placed her finger on his lips.

"No kisses until you get up."

He pouted, but remained still.

"Why aren't you getting up?" she asked.

He smiled. "I'm in my boxers."

She blushed. "O-okay."

He laughed as she scurried back downstairs.

Soon, Huey came into the kitchen wearing grey sweats that hung low on his hips and a dark red t-shirt. When he reached to grab a bowl, his shirt rode up giving Violet a quick view of his toned stomach. Huey kissed her on the cheek as he moved towards the fridge to grab the milk and the cereal on top of it, giving her another view of his abs.

"What do you want to eat?" Huey asked.

"Just get me a glass of orange juice." she smiled.

He did what she asked, and they ate.

"What are your plans?" Huey asked.

"Nothing," Violet replied. "I had no homework, so I came here."

"Well," he said. "We can meet up with the guys and do something."

"Sounds great."

Huey went to go wash his bowl of cereal and Violet gently wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. Huey smiled, and turned around, kissing her.

"That is very unsanitary to do in my kitchen" Ms. Beakley said from the doorway.

Huey jumped away from Violet, but he slipped on some water, sending him crashing towards the floor. Ms. Beakley shook her head trying to hide the smile on her face. Violet hid hers behind her hand and she was still beet red.

"Sorry Ms. B, we got a little distracted." Huey said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'll finish cleaning up in here, you two go back upstairs" Ms. Beakley said after she helped Huey off the floor.

Huey chuckled as Violet dragged him upstairs. They reached his bedroom and Huey leaned her against the wall. Just as he was about to kiss her, Dewey and Webby walked in.

"I'm just saying," Webby said. "You're telling me that there aren't aliens?"

"Webby, for the last time, there aren't any aliens," Dewey replied. "They're _ninja_ aliens."

They high fived and Huey snorted.

"Violet!" Webby grinned.

The two girls hugged and Dewey and Huey nodded at each other.

"What do you guys want to do today?" Huey asked.

"Well… _first_ we find Louie and Lena. They've been MIA." Webby frowned.

Dewey sighed. "They probably went to a party or something. You know how they are."

Violet felt guilty, but Louie and Lena made her promise not to say anything to anyone.

"Kids, look at this!" Donald called from downstairs.

The four teens went downstairs and into the TV room. On the TV was breaking news.

"Quacker Enterprises CEO, John P. Quacker's home has been vandalized. Millions of dollars worth if furniture and cars have been broken, with forensic investigators assume what was a sledgehammer. Police are investigating, but have no leads, as the Quacker's security camera, and fellow neighbourhood cameras, were all hacked that evening, and offer no cottage of the suspects. Police assume this was a gang related attack, but it is too early in the investigation to be for sure. This is Roxanne Fetherly, live from Rodell Drive. More about this case after the break."

The news cut off to a commercial.

"Wow." Huey frowned.

Scrooge, who was reading the newspaper, calmly put his papers down and frowned. "When you're a successful businessman, the first course of action is to invest in security. They had no form of security, not even a guard dog. John was asking for it."

"You know him, Uncle Scrooge?" Webby asked.

Scrooge took a sip of some nutmeg tea and nodded. "Yes. The Quacker's and I often work together. I guess not anymore."

Violet left the room and dialed Lena…

ooo

_Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz…_

Louie groaned and shook Lena.

"C'mon Lena, it's your phone." he grumbled, exhausted from last night.

Lena scowled and punched his arm, making him cry out in pain.

"Fine!" he snapped.

He got her phone, and saw that it was Violet.

"Shit! It's Violet!" Louie cursed.

Lena was awake in an instant. "Pick it up!"

Louie answered the call: "Hello?"

"When you two said that you were going to teach Hailey a _lesson_, I was like 'okay, you know what, that's fine if she did something wrong'," Violet started off calmly. "Well, it isn't fine when you vandalize her entire _house_! What were you two _thinking_?! This is… this is an actual crime, not some petty scheme!" Violet exploded.

"Vi, it's not what—"

Violet groaned. "Louie, I've heard _that_ one before! I'm so disappointed."

"What's she saying?" Lena asked.

Louie gave her a pained expression and Lena winced.

"Where's Lena?" Violet demanded hotly.

"She's here."

Louie hurriedly gave the phone to Lena and Lena sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry. We'll be there soon." she mumbled.

The phone call ended and the two friends stared at each other. They silently got dressed. Louie had slept in his boxers while Lena slept in a sports bra and sweats.

He was about to put his jeans on when he heard Lena softly sob.

"Lena?" he questioned, at her side in an instant.

Lena glared at him. "Why are you _friends_ with me? Why did you change? Why did you go _bad_, Louie?! You're not one of these kids who wait around waiting to get in trouble, you're not _like_ the troubled kids! You're not _like _me!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

She grabbed him by his collar, and vigorously shook him. "You have a bright future ahead of you! You, Webby, Violet, Dewey and Huey! All of you! _Why _are any of you friends with _me_?! A shadow! An enemy. A… a _villain_!"

"Lena, what—?!" he asked.

"We're _opposites_, Llewelyn Duck!" she snapped. "I don't deserve you."

She buried her hands in her face and cried harder. Louie, to her surprise, laughed, an amused twinkle dancing in his eyes. He lazily fell back onto the mattress, pulling her with him, and chuckled. Lena felt his bare chest rumble with laughter against her face.

Lena glared daggers up at him. "I'm crying and you think that this is _funny_?!"

"No Lena," Louie said seriously. "I think you're _stupid_."

She scowled, and Louie grinned at her obvious anger.

He straddled her and pinned her wrists down, making her blush. She tried not to focus on the fact that he was in his boxers while she was in a sports bra.

Louie continued. "What is this? 1946? Since when does _status_ matter in any relationship?"

"Louie—"

He cut her off. "No! Are you friends with me for my money? My connections? The fact that my Uncle is the richest man in the world?"

"N-no!" she stammered.

Louie pinned her wrists down harder and looked her in the eye. "I'm friends with you because you're amazing, Lena. You may have fucked up in the past, but it was 8 _years_ ago! And I didn't even hate you back then, I understood that Magica was controlling you."

"Louie…"

"You think I care about that? You think I care that you're a shadow and I'm not? You think I care that you helped Magica against your will? You think I care that you live in an amphitheater while I live it up in a mansion?"

"Yes!" she snapped stubbornly.

Louie growled. "Well I _don't_, Lena. I like you for _you_, not your reputation, status, or past. Because I _know_ you. You're my best friend."

He felt Lena relax underneath him, like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Then she scowled and tensed up again.

"_You_." she growled.

He was confused and yelped when Lena flipped them over, pinning _his _wrists over his head. Lena tried not to focus on how heated the situation was. He swallowed, trying not to focus on her cool hands on his wrists.

"What _about _me?" Louie questioned.

"You changed, Louie. Everything changed last year when you chose to be a… a _playboy_!"

"Lena—"

"Save it!" she snapped, tears really starting to fall now. "It was like I didn't know you anymore. You started smoking and drinking, you went to parties, you lied, made your family cry! Louie, I—"

"I'm sorry!" he snapped. "I'm so sorry!"

She was taken aback. He was so calm and witty a few seconds ago, and now he looked angry, confused, and hurt all rolled up into one. Clearly his actions last year had been affecting him.

"Why did you do it…?" Lena asked calmly.

"Because of Becky!" Louie snapped, pained when he thought of his ex-girlfriend.

Lena softened. "Louie…"

"Because I'm a mess and I absolutely hate myself!" he continued softly, and her heart broke at how hurt and soft spoken he was. "Nobody liked me, Lena! She convinced me that I needed to do all of these things and dragged me into this mess."

Silence.

Louie continued. "I felt alone. I felt like nobody liked me."

"I liked you…" she said finally. "I had faith in you. Why do you _think _we became so close?!"

He looked at her dumbly and Lena groaned at how hard headed he could be sometimes. For someone who liked seeing _all_ the angles, he could sure be clueless at seeing the obvious.

"And maybe I do still like you…" she mumbled. "Even though you can be a dunce!"

"_Like_? As in present tense?" he teased.

She glared at him, a slight shadow of a smile on her face.

He grinned. "What was that?"

She scowled. "I hate you."

"As you should."

"You're a huge asshole."

"The hugest of assholes." he smiled.

"You're lucky I don't kill you."

"Uncle Donald's got a gun if you want it."

"I don't know why I'm forgiving you." she crossed her arms.

"Because how can you stay mad at a face like this?" he made the cutest most innocent face he could.

"You're an asshole." she did her best not to smile at her best friend.

"I know," he smiled, sitting up and pulling his best friend in for a hug.

Her arms were still crossed, so he uncrossed them himself and put them around his waist. She giggled and hugged him back tightly.

Louie then whispered seductively in her ear, "And thank you for hugging me while you're only in a bra."

Lena pushed him away.

"Pervert." she said, but couldn't help but smile as she got up. Louie got up as well.

He grinned. "I'm an 18 year old boy, what do you expect?"

She pushed him back onto the mattress.

"I'm gonna shower." Lena said.

"Okay." Louie smiled.

Lena came out of the bathroom almost an hour later dressed in her normal ripped jeans, black combat boots, with a white shirt and her normal leather jacket. And of course her hair was spiked like normal and she had tons of dark mascara and black eyeliner on making her look more intimidating than usual.

Louie, who had been in his white T-shirt and jeans this whole time, grabbed his dark green hoodie and put it on. She twirled her motorcycle keys, and whistled as they locked the amphitheater and walked to the abandoned parking lot where Lena kept her bike.

ooo

"Where _were _you two?" Dewey asked when they stepped inside the TV room.

"We were out." Louie said nonchalantly.

"It's almost 4PM." Huey frowned.

"I know, we're sorry," Louie said, making himself look small and guilty. "We lost track of time."

His brothers softened. "It's okay, Lou. Just tell us next time."

Violet shuffled uneasily. Louie was incredibly good at hiding things from his family. She wondered how many things he had gotten away with. She's always noticed that he was guarded, though he always _acted_ like he was an open person. The only person he had really opened up to was Lena, as far as she knew.

"So," Louie said, flopping onto a couch. "What are we doing today?"

"I was thinking we go out?" Huey asked.

Louie glanced at the clock. It was 4PM, there was really no point in going anywhere considering most of the shops closed at 7 on Saturday.

"Why don't we just chill?" Louie suggested. "Put a movie in, order some pizza?"

"Okay. How about you choose, Vi?" Huey suggested.

"I'm no good with choosing movies. I'd be much more interested watching a nature documentary—"

"How about _Lilo & Stitch_?!" Lena cut off hurriedly.

"Sure!" Dewey said, scrambling to get the movie in.

"Definitely!" Webby hollered, getting rid of _any _documentaries.

Violet burst out laughing, knowing that they'd decide on a movie quicker. Louie and Huey chuckled.

ooo

They were halfway through the movie.

Violet and Huey had arranged themselves a respectable distance on the other couch. Dewey tried not to snort at them. As the movie went on, Dewey caught Huey's eye. In his opinion, he and Violet were sitting much too far apart for a couple.

"Closer," Dewey mouthed, gesturing behind Webby's head at him.

Huey didn't get it at first, then his eyes widened with understanding. He scooted a few centimeters closer to his girlfriend.

Dewey rolled his eyes.

"Closer," he mouthed again, gesturing harder. He then pointed to himself and Webby, emphasizing how their shoulders were touching.

Gradually, Huey inched closer to Violet until their pose matched Dewey and Webby's.

"Repeat after me," Dewey mouthed, then yawned and slowly started stretching, reaching his arm behind Webby's neck, then let it drape across her shoulders.

Webby snuggled closer.

Huey hesitated, then slowly repeated Dewey's moves.

Violet also snuggled closer.

Huey smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. Not wanting to be outdone, Dewey leaned back and gently pulled Webby with him, until they were lying against the armrest, with Webby's head on his chest.

Huey frowned, obviously disapproving of their PDA, but when Violet leaned against him harder he didn't stop her as they slowly copied Dewey and Webby. Violet laced her fingers through his and rested her head against his chest as he twirled his fingers through her hair.

Dewey smirked, and Louie, who was lying down on Lena's lap on the third couch, gave Huey a thumbs up. Huey winked back and Louie grinned. Eventually, the night ended with all 6 teenagers falling asleep in the TV Room that even Ms. Beakley and Scrooge didn't have the heart to wake them up and informed Violet's parents that she was staying the night.

A few hours later, Huey's eyes fluttered open and he yawned. The clock behind him read 5:49AM. The sun was just on the verge of rising, and the sky was right in between night and day. Huey froze when he felt a weight on top of him. Violet was calmly sleeping on his chest, and Huey couldn't help but smile at her cuteness. He eyed the room where he saw Louie and Dewey on the floor, and the girls calmly sleeping on the couch. Huey snorted, and chuckled at their antics.

He guessed all his shuffling around made Violet stir, because she was slowly waking up. She let out a cute yawn, before sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Hey." she smiled.

Huey blushed. She looked incredibly beautiful.

"Good morning," he greeted. "That was quite a night."

She snuggled up against his chest again. "I'll say. I was quite comfortable, Mr. Duck."

Huey chuckled, and aimlessly began to play with her hair. "Can't say the same about these guys."

Violet saw Louie and Dewey on the floor, snoring away. Webby was hanging upside down on her couch, while half of Lena's body was hanging off the armrest.

"Well…" Violet shrugged. "As long as they're comfortable…?"

Huey burst out laughing and Violet smiled.

"So," he said. "My brothers and I are planning to go on a trip soon."

"Mhm?" she purred.

"Yeah." he murmured, still playing with her hair.

"Where are you guys planning to go?"

"Uncle Donald used to take us to this old cabin in Cape Suzette every year. But when we moved in with Uncle Scrooge, we stopped going. We haven't been there in over 8 years."

"Is the cabin still there?"

"Yeah. Louie looked it up on his laptop. It's still standing." he smiled.

"Wow! So when are you leaving?"

"Next week. Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to come with us?"

"Me? But I thought it was a brother thing."

Huey laughed. "It _used_ to be. But it was super boring, and I just want some company. Besides, I'm going to go insane if it was just me and my brothers."

Now it was her turn to laugh.

"Webby and Lena are coming too. Pretty please?" he asked.

She laughed again. "Of course I'll come, Huey."

He smiled and kissed her. "You're the best."

"I know." she said with a sassy smirk.

"Mhm?" he growled.

Huey flipped them over and kissed her again. Violet stifled a moan and ran her fingers through his unkempt hair.

She broke the kiss. "H-Huey…"

"Mhm?" he growled into her neck.

"U-upstairs." she managed, a fear that one of their friends might wake up and catch them.

He nodded and carried her upstairs.

Huey kissed her before gently pushing her into his room. He smirked as he locked the door with a seductive look.

Violet climbed to his bunk, slyly swaying her rear. Huey growled and took off his shirt, quickly following her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Huey eagerly responded and put his hands on her hips slowly moving her shirt up; he lifted it over her head revealing a blue lacy bra. Huey moved his lips to her neck slowly moving from her shoulder to behind her ear causing Violet to moan and Huey smirked, memorizing the spot. His hands slowly moved up her body towards her breast as Violet kissed him again, biting his lip. Huey moved his hands so that they covered each breast as Violet moved her hands down his chest feeling his muscles contract at her touch. Violet nibbled on his ear and Huey groaned. She ran her hands up and down his back moving towards his waistline but stopped before her hands could go underneath his sweats. Slowly Huey moved his hand towards Violet's pants, but right before he could take them off, she gently grabbed his hand.

Huey pulled away to look her in the eye

"Not yet." Violet breathed.

Huey nodded his head. "Okay"

He bent his neck and nibbled on her ear causing Violet to wiggle underneath him.

Huey pulled away smirking "Did I find a sensitive spot _and_ a ticklish spot today?"

Violet glared even though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "No, you did not."

Huey laughed. "Whatever you say Violet."

Violet playfully punched his shoulder getting off the bed to fix her hair in the full length mirror. Huey stood up wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her back into his chest. Violet smiled into the mirror looking into his dark eyes. Huey set his chin on her shoulder and looked into the mirror

"You're beautiful." Huey whispered.

Violet blushed slightly looking down as she ran her hand up and down his arm. Violet turned in his arms so that their chests were touching. She put her hand on his cheek.

"How did I get so lucky in finding you?"

Huey smiled and said "I think it was me who got lucky."

He bent his head kissing her softly on the mouth. They broke apart by the sound of Huey's stomach growling.

Violet laughed and bent down to pick up her shirt. "Come on. Let's get you some breakfast."

Huey laughed and grabbed his shirt putting it on as he followed her downstairs to the kitchen.

**ooo**

**I am loving the reviews guys. if you have any ideas for what you want to see next, feel free to review or PM me**

**—Jordan**


	6. Cape Suzette

**riverajacobed1: They (obviously) have feelings for each other, and like Lena mentioned, they've came close to kissing multiple times. But both Louie and Lena are highly unconfident, and while they want each other, they always put their friendship before their feelings. It's gonna be unraveled slowly :) ****They (obviously) have feelings for each other, and like Lena mentioned, they've came close to kissing multiple times. But both Louie and Lena are highly unconfident, and while they want each other, they always put their friendship before their feelings. It's gonna be unraveled slowly :)**

**Yeah, I do like staying in the T or M section. I want to focus on the characters when they're older and have to make bigger (and obviously more "rated") decisions about their life.**

**Can't spoil the story entirely, but Lena and Louie DONT get away with this ;)**

**I'm glad you enjoyed the Uncle Donald part :D**

**Anyway, loving your reviews, and can't wait to read the next chapter of Don't Back Down Again**

**Story time**!

Eventually spring break arrived, and the trip to Cape Suzette arrived with it.

"Did you check the oil and tires and your emergency kit in your car?" Donald asked Louie for the sixth time.

Louie rolled his eyes, and he packed his duffle bag as he answered him. "Yes Uncle Donald. I checked it last night and this morning."

"What about underwear, did you pack extras just in case?" Donald asked worried.

"You've been standing here the entire time Uncle Donald, you saw me pack extra underwear," Louie smiled, setting his hands on his Uncle's shoulders, trying to comfort him. "Everything's going to be fine, I'll call you when we get to the cabin, and before we go to sleep. And I'll call you on our way home."

Donald sighed. "I know, I'm just worried about you boys. We've never been apart before."

"I know, but I promise everything is going to be okay. I'll be with Huey and Violet, two of the most responsible people I know, so you know I won't be getting into any trouble." Louie said as he turned around to keep packing his duffle bag.

"You're also going with Lena," Donald said, trying to hide his smirk. "You two are _bound_ to get in trouble."

Louie gasped in mock hurt. "How could you _assume _such a thing?"

Donald snorted, making Louie laugh.

"I'm gonna have Scrooge check everything in your car, and have Ms. Beakley pack those cookies you like so much for the trip." Donald said as he left the room.

Louie shook his head and smiled. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he saw a message from Webby.

_We're almost at the cabin. Dewey was asleep the entire car ride. When are you leaving_? it read.

Louie texted back: _Just finished packing it'll be another 30 to say bye to my Uncle Donald, and then picking up Huey, Lena and Violet_.

Huey and Lena spent the night at Violet's house so he was going to pick them up from there. Dewey and Webby left hours ago to avoid traffic, but Louie, who valued sleep more, decided to sleep in and face the traffic.

_Okay well I'm going to drive._ Webby texted.

_Okay be safe :) _Louie replied, putting his phone in his pocket and grabbing his duffle bag.

He headed down the stairs, where Ms. Beakley was packing a plastic container with his favorite chocolate chip cookies. He dropped his bag by the front door before going into the kitchen.

"Thanks Ms. B." he said, snagging one.

She just smiled, shaking her head as she finished packing them. Louie went into the fridge and grabbed the case of _Pep!_ he'd been saving.

Donald walked in.

"Scrooge is checking your car again, and then you can go." he said.

Louie nodded. "Okay, Webby texted me and she and Dewey are close. Now I need to pick up Lena, Huey, and Violet." Louie said leaning against the counter.

"I really like Violet, she's good for Huey." Donald said, smiling at him.

Louie smiled "I know, I'm just terrified that he's going to screw it all up and lose her."

Beakley laughed. "Don't worry, he won't."

"Car's ready to go, lad. I checked every inch of that car, it's good to go." Scrooge said stepping into the kitchen.

"Sweet. Thanks Uncle Scrooge, I'll see you guys next week."

"Okay, just make sure you call me and tell me you're alright, and be safe. I love you." Donald said pulling him into another tight hug.

"I will, I promise. I love you too Uncle Donald." Louie said, pulling out of the hug.

Picking up his bag he opened the door

"Bye Scrooge! Bye Ms. B!" he waved after hugging Donald again.

"Bye Louie!" they called back.

Louie quickly escaped out the door before his Donald could hug him again. He loved his Uncle to death, but sometimes he was a little too overbearing. Throwing his bag in the trunk he headed towards the Sabrewing household. Pulling up in front of the house he honked the horn, mostly to annoy Mr. Sabrewing.

"Do you really have to do that? Mr. Sabrewing is going to freak out." Huey frowned, getting into the back seat.

"That's the point." Louie said.

Violet came and crawled into the backseat. "Hey Lou."

"Hey, Vi." he smiled.

He honked the horn again.

"Where's Lena?" Louie asked.

"You know how Lena is, she's taking her time." Violet said, rolling her eyes.

Sighing with irritation Louie started honking the horn until Lena finally came out of the house.

"I swear to god, Louie, if you don't stop honking that horn I'm going to kick your ass." Lena said getting into the front seat.

"Well maybe if you didn't take so long I wouldn't have to honk the horn" Louie retorted, driving away from the house.

"Alright, that's enough. Let's go." Violet laughed before a fight could ensue between the best friends.

4 hours later, they finally managed to find the cabin, after getting lost only two times with the two brothers yelling at each other. But it seemed like they pulled up just in time because the Dewey and Webby were returning with food.

"Perfect timing, you two." Webby grinned.

"Wow," Louie whistled when he stepped inside the clean cabin. "Not too shabby."

"That's only because me and Webby cleaned it up." Dewey snorted.

Louie laughed. "Sorry. Huey got us lost."

Dewey playfully elbowed him. "Webbs, you show Louie and Lena to their room. I'll show Huey and Violet theirs."

"Okay." Webby smiled.

Huey and Violet followed Dewey upstairs. There seemed to be one master bedroom on each floor, and theirs was on the top floor.

"Just so we don't… _hear_ anything." Dewey whispered into his ear.

"Dewey!" Huey blushed. They weren't planning on having sex anytime soon.

Dewey just laughed and left their room, closing the door. Violet set her computer bag down on the desk and looked around the room. They had their own bathroom with a small closet and dresser and two night stands on either side of the bed.

"So what do you think?" Huey asked.

Violet lied down on the bed. "It's perfect, I'm excited to be here, even though I have to work a little, but I can't wait to relax and just spend time with you."

Huey stood between her legs slowly moving down so that he was holding himself above her. "Just don't work too much. I don't want to share you with anyone, or anything. It's the March Break, we need to relax."

Violet giggled. "We also have projects to do, Hubert."

Huey scowled. "They give us a week off, but load us with projects. That's a crime."

"Maybe this'll make it feel better." Violet smiled.

She reached up to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him down closer. After a while Violet flipped them over so that she was straddling his hips, they had just started taking each other's shirts off when Louie knocked on their door.

"Dinner's ready guys."

Violet pulled away causing Huey to groan.

"We can always ignore them." he said.

Violet smiled lightly kissing him. "Or we can finish this later tonight."

Huey leaned back, his head falling on his pillow. "Whatever you want."

Violet kissed him again before getting off of him. Huey stood up from the bed, grabbing her hand and heading downstairs where the other two couples were seated at the table. Violet and Huey sat down in the two open chairs; on the table was the works for burritos and tacos. The six friends ate their dinner while talking and laughing.

"So we created a chart to help with the cleaning and cooking, it's on the fridge and alternate's every meal. Everyone is in charge of their own rooms and bathrooms, but we all take turns cleaning the living room and kitchen after meals." Webby explained.

Violet nodded her head. "That sounds good, so who's up for kitchen duty tonight?"

"You and Huey. Louie and Lena are doing breakfast. Dewey and I are doing dinner tomorrow. Everyone is in charge of their own lunches since we'll most likely be gone at that time." Webby said.

Huey looked at Louie. "Try not to start a water fight or break anything this time."

Louie smiled innocently and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not promising anything."

Everyone laughed as they stood up from the table taking their plates to the kitchen where Huey and Violet started getting the water and dish washer ready.

"Thank god there's a dishwasher here." Huey said as he loaded it while Violet rinsed the plates.

"Yeah it would take forever to do these by hand." Violet said.

"So do you want to take a walk on the beach after this?" Huey asked.

Violet turned to look at him. His eyes were shining brightly and he had a big smile on his face.

"Yeah. that sounds nice." she said.

Huey smiled even bigger as he loaded the dishwasher. Once all the dishes were clean and the counters were wiped off and the table was cleaned, Huey and Violet went upstairs where Violet grabbed a light jacket and a pair of flip flops. Once they were ready, they went downstairs and told everyone they were going for a walk.

It was a cool night, and the tides were high.

"You really like the beach don't you?" Violet asked.

The bright full moon illuminated his features, making him seem more delicate than usual.

Huey looked down at his girlfriend and smiled. "Yeah I've always loved it, it always calmed me down. When we lived on the houseboat with Uncle Donald, the waves always rocked me to sleep. I love the water."

Violet smiled. "Let's sit down and just watch the waves".

"Okay."

They sat down a couple of feet from the water, watching the waves come in, Huey wrapped his arm around her shoulders, bringing her into his side. He gently kissed her forehead, but Violet turned it into a real kiss. Huey smiled pulling her in for another kiss, this one was more slow and sweet. Violet moved so that she was straddling his hips she ran her hands through his hair slightly pulling it making him purr. He put one hand on her hip and the other on her rear. When air became necessary he pulled away but quickly moved to her neck quickly finding the soft spot that always made her legs feel like jelly. Violet grabbed his face pulling him back into another kiss, this one more demanding and filled with lust. They pulled away breathing heavy,

"You ready to go back?" Huey managed to get out.

Violet smiled. "Yeah let's go back."

Standing up and dusting the sand off of their pants they walked back to the house hand in hand. The saw Dewey and Webby, cuddled on the couch watching a movie

"Hey guys," Violet said, but Huey quickly dragged her towards the stairs. Violet just smiled and waved her hand. "Bye guys."

Dewey winked at her and Webby gave her a thumbs up.

Once inside their bedroom Huey shut and locked the door gently pushing her against the wall and kissing her. Violet wrapped her arms around his neck and Huey grabbed her, hoisting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as Huey turned around moving towards the bed.

After a heavy makeout session, Violet and Huey changed into their pajamas.

"What do you want to do?" he asked, sliding on a pair of grey sweats with no shirt.

Violet tried not to drool over his body while she put on a sports bra and black sweatpants, revealing her toned stomach.

"I don't know… how about a movie?"

The night ended with Violet snuggled up against Huey, fast asleep. Huey chuckled to himself and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Vi." he smiled.

He turned off the lights and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

**ooo**

**Loving the reviews guys! **

**Until next time…**


	7. Pizza & Boxers

**dewdrop: thank you :) yes, Della does come back, but not anytime soon**

**Not Ponytails or Cottontails: I ship these nerds to no end. They better get some screen time in season 3**

**And speaking of season 3, what the hell is going on? It's been 5 months and I haven't even heard anything aside from that Halloween screenshot **

**If we have to wait until Halloween, then I'm dead o_O**

**On that note, enjoy the new chapter:**

Violet was woken up by the bright sunlight hitting her in the face. Groaning she buried her head into Huey's strong warm chest, but opened her eyes when she felt Huey's chest rumbling, and felt him trying not to laugh. She moved her head so that she could look up at him.

"What's so funny this early in the morning?" Violet asked.

Huey smiled and said. "It's funny because it's not early. It's almost one."

Violet's eyes widened and she rolled over to look at the clock. Violet flopped onto her back and soon Huey's smiling face was above hers.

"I can't believe we slept in this late." Violet said laughing.

Huey laughed kissing her cheek before moving to her neck.

"It's because we spent all night watching movies." he said between kisses.

Violet smiled kissing him eagerly on the lips and wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer. When she was about to take her shirt off, someone knocked on their door.

"Huey, Violet, breakfast is ready." Webby said.

Huey groaned setting his head on Violet's shoulder, Violet laughed running her hands through his messy hair.

"Come on Hue we need to get up I'm starving. I want to go into town today and go sightseeing".

Huey lifted his head. "Okay we'll get up and go sightseeing but only because I'm also hungry."

Violet laughed kissing his cheek before getting up from the bed and going into the bathroom to shower and change. Once she was done she stepped into the bedroom to see Huey lying on the bed, checking his phone.

"Bathroom's all yours." Violet said, drying her hair.

Huey smiled and rolled off the bed kissing her cheek. "I'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay." Violet said.

Huey stepped into the bathroom. Violet got dressed in jean shorts with a blue tank top. She quickly put her hair into a ponytail, and slipped on her flip flops before going downstairs. Everyone, except Louie and Lena, were at the table eating pancakes and syrup.

"Morning." Violet said.

"Morning, Vi." they greeted.

Violet made herself a cup of coffee before sitting down and making herself a plate. "Where are Lena and Louie?"

Webby rolled her eyes "Still asleep. Those two could sleep through a hurricane. Where's Hue?"

"In the shower. What do you guys plan on doing today?" Violet asked.

"Dewey and I are going into town." she said.

"Huey and I were thinking about going into town also mind if we join you?"

Webby smiled. "Sure. It'll be more fun."

Huey came downstairs and sat down, quickly making himself a plate.

"So were going to town with Webby and Dewey then?" he asked.

Violet nodded her head

"Someone should wake up Louie and Lena and tell them where we're going." Huey said.

"Dewey and I have both tried." Webby said.

Huey smirked. "I know exactly how to wake them up but I'll do it when we're just about to leave so I can make a quick getaway."

Violet narrowed her eyes. "What are you going to do?"

Huey just smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'll tell you after I do it, it'll be better that way."

Violet just shook her head. "Okay."

"So are you guys ready to go?" Webby asked.

"Yeah let me grab my phone" Violet said picking up her plate and taking it to the kitchen.

"Can you grab my phone and wallet while you're up there?" Huey asked.

"Sure!" she called out from the stairs.

Violet went to their bedroom where she grabbed both phones, Huey's wallet, and her car keys instead of taking her purse. She grabbed her ID and some cash and put them in her pocket. Checking herself in the mirror she went back downstairs where Webby and Dewey were waiting by the door.

"Where's Huey?"

"Getting ready to wake up Louie and Lena, he said to be in the car and waiting." Dewey said.

Violet just smiled and shook her head

"Alright come on" they left the house walking out to the car.

Violet slid into the driver's seat and Webby rode shotgun. As Dewey got in the car, Violet started the car and waited for Huey. A couple of minutes later Huey came running out of the cabin laughing like a lunatic.

"Hurry drive!"

Violet started backing up when she saw Louie come running out of the house in nothing but bright green boxers with dark green dollar signs all over them. He was yelling and looked really angry. Violet backed up, quickly put the car in drive and, left the house with Louie yelling and screaming in his ridiculous boxers.

Everyone was in the car laughing hysterically, Violet actually had to pull over and park the car so she could get herself under control. Once everyone stopped laughing and Violet could drive again she pulled back onto the road heading into town.

"What did you do, Huey?" Dewey asked.

Huey smiled. "I found a bull horn, duct taped the button down. Once it was secure, I picked the lock on their bedroom, and threw it in their room. I slammed the door shut and ran for my life."

Everyone started laughing again.

"Louie came out screaming and yelling by the time I got to the front door.

"Was he wearing _dollar sign _underwear?" Violet asked.

"Yes he was," Webby said. "Which was something I didn't need to see."

Everyone laughed again.

Violet parked on the side of the street in front of a pizza parlor, they all climbed out of the car gathering on the sidewalk. Huey had his arm around Violet's waist while Dewey and Webby held hands.

"So do you guys want to split up and meet for a late lunch in a couple of hours, or do you want to stick together?" Webby asked.

"Let's split up and meet up here for pizza at three." Huey said.

Dewey nodded his head. "Okay see you guys."

They all waved at each other before the two couples went their separate ways.

Huey moved his arm from around her waist and grabbed her hand intertwining their hands. "So what should we do first?"

"I don't know let's just walk around and window shop, if we see anything we like we'll go in." Violet said.

Huey nodded." I like the way you think."

They walked down the street before Violet saw a little shop that looked interesting. They went inside and looked around laughing at the most ridiculous things on the shelves. They didn't buy anything but they enjoyed looking around the shop. They walked around for a little bit before they walked past a candy shop. Huey grinned like a mad man and grabbed Violet's hand sprinting like a five year old into the candy shop.

Huey grabbed a bag and started putting all of the candy he saw in it. Violet laughed

"What are you doing?"

Huey smiled. "I'm getting candy."

"Well I can see that, but you're going to get like a major sugar high." Violet said.

Huey just shrugged "I haven't had candy in a very long time and I want to have candy. Sure I'll have to run like ten miles when we get back but I want some damn candy."

Violet just laughed and said. "Okay Hue, but no eating that all in one day, I am not dealing with an eighteen year old who's acting like a five year old because he ate a shit ton of candy."

Huey smiled. "Okay, deal."

He filled the bag up with candy before turning to Violet again."Is there anything you want?"

Violet shook her head "No I'm good."

Huey bought the bag of candy and together the two left the store continuing down the street.

"What time is it?" Huey asked.

"2:30." Violet said.

"You want to start heading back to the restaurant now and get a table?" Huey asked.

They went inside the pizza parlor and got a table and waited for Dewey and Webby to show up. The two continued kissing and talking while they waited for Dewey and Webby.

ooo

Dewey and Webby walked towards their table hand in hand.

"Hey guys." Webby said sitting down.

Violet smiled. "Did you guys have fun in town?"

Dewey nodded his head "Yeah we went into some cool stores. I bought a cool statue and got some chocolates. What about you guys?"

"It was good. Huey bought a crap load of candy though." Violet said.

Huey just smiled sheepishly and took a drink of his soda. The two couples ordered their pizza and ate while talking and laughing.

"Do you guys think Louie is over the whole bull horn thing yet?" Huey asked.

Webby laughed and shook her head. "Knowing Louie's the guy who can hold a major grudge, I would say no."

Huey shrugged "Yeah, that's what I figured. You wanna go to the beach when we get back, Vi?"

"Yeah. You two want to join us?" Violet asked.

"Yeah we'll join you. When Louie finds out that Huey's back I want to see the bloodbath up close." Dewey said.

"I'm feeling the love here. Besides, we all know that I could take Louie easily." Huey said, sticking out his chest.

Webby and Dewey laughed as Violet set her hand on Huey's shoulder.

"It's okay to admit that you're scared of your little brother, Hubert. It doesn't make you any less of a man." she teased.

Webby and Dewey laughed harder as Huey pouted putting his hand over his heart. "That hurt Vi, that hurt".

Violet shrugged. "I never said I was a nice girl."

Huey smiled. "Which is why I love you so much."

He kissed her temple before turning to Webby and Dewey. The two couples continued eating and talking for another hour before they decided to go back to the house and to the beach. They all loaded up in Violet's car listening to the radio on the way back. When they pulled up Louie's truck was gone, which made Huey relax a little bit, and the other three sigh since there would be no fight. As they walked towards the beach Huey picked Violet up and threw her over his shoulder and started running towards the water.

Violet squealed and hit him on the back yelling. "Huey! Let me down!"

Huey just laughed as he continued running to the water. "No way, Vi".

Violet punched him in the back again. "I swear Huey if you throw me in that water I will make you sleep on the couch."

Huey slowed down. "Are you serious?"

"Do you really want to take that risk?" Violet asked seriously.

Huey stopped. "Okay fine, I'll put you down."

He set Violet down on the ground. Violet was smiling triumphantly as she reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Wise choice, Hue." Violet said.

Huey smiled and wrapped his arms around her but before he could say anything Webby called out.

"Huey, look out!"

Huey turned quickly and saw a still angry Louie running at him; Huey smiled at Violet before turning and sprinting in the other direction. Violet crossed her arms and smiled as an angry Louie ran past her yelling at Huey.

Violet walked back towards Webby and Dewey and sat down with them in the sand as they watched the two brothers chase each other. Finally, Louie was able to catch up and fling himself onto Huey's back, causing Huey to go down face first in the sand. Huey rolled so he was on his back with Louie on top of him, Louie was still yelling at him as Huey just grinned. Huey grabbed Louie's arm and flipped him onto his back Huey scrambled to his feet and so did Louie. The two brothers stood there staring each other down before Louie charged, trying to tackle Huey. Huey just wrapped his arms around his brothers back and stuck his feet in the sand. Huey bent his knees and lifted Louie up so that he was upside down. Louie flailed around causing Huey to drop him, Huey was laughing so hard that he didn't notice Louie get on his feet, until he tackled him. The two brothers wrestled in the sand as Violet, Dewey, and Webby sat a few feet away laughing. Dewey was laughing so hard that he started snorting causing Violet and Webby to laugh harder. After about twenty minutes of wrestling in the sand the two brothers lay on their backs side by side breathing hard.

"Truce?" Huey asked.

Louie nodded his head and shook Huey's hand. "Yeah truce."

The two brothers stood up smiling and laughing and walked towards their three friends. Louie's shirt was messed up and now had a couple of holes in it. His hair was sticking up at all ends; there was sand in it as well. He had a puffy lip with some blood running down, and he had a purple mark on his left cheek. Huey was just as bad with his hair all over the place with sand in it, he also had a puffy lip and blood but he had two good size purple marks on his cheeks. Huey sat down next to Violet throwing his arm around her shoulder as Louie sat on the other side of Huey.

"You two had fun." Violet commented, using Huey's shirt to wipe the blood from his lip.

Huey smiled. "Yeah, it's always fun to piss off Louie. He gets so mad that he doesn't think straight."

Louie just smiled. "It's what we did ever since we were kids. We piss each other off and then fight to the death, except Webby was always in the mix and would beat the shit out of me. Webby could be terrifying."

Violet laughed. "Webby is _still_ terrifying, I think she could still take you Louie."

Louie scowled. "I'm a grown man now, there's no way she could take me."

Webby laughed. "Dream of it."

Huey just laughed. "Payback is always a bitch, little brother".

Louie huffed. "Just because you're three seconds older does _not_ mean you can call me _little_."

Huey smiled "You'll always be my little brother, Louie. Get used to it".

Louie scowled. "Whatever. Let's get back to the house. You need some ice for your cheek."

Everyone stood up and headed back to the house where they all flopped down in the living room, Louie and Huey made themselves ice packs and sat down. Huey sat down on the arm of Violet's chair holding the ice pack to his cheek. They were just sitting around and watching a movie on TV.

Lena walked back in with her arms full of groceries. When she saw Louie's face she said, "Let me guess, you attacked Huey for the bull horn thing this morning?"

Louie smiled sheepishly and nodded his head.

"Well at least Huey didn't cause too much damage."

Everyone in the room laughed causing Louie to pout. Eventually Huey stood up.

"I'm getting in the shower I've got sand in some really bad places." Huey grinned.

Everyone laughed again, as Huey stood up after giving Violet a quick kiss and went upstairs.

"I'm going to take a shower as well." Louie said.

Lena sat down on the couch closest to Violet.

"So how was your wakeup call this morning?" Violet asked.

Lena shook her head."Wonderful, it absolutely pissed off Louie though. I just put a pillow over my head and waited for Louie to get the duct tape off. But he kept screaming and yelling even after he chased your car in his underwear."

Violet laughed. "That was pretty funny, seeing him run after us in his underwear. I'm sorry about the bull horn though, Huey wouldn't tell me what he was doing."

She just shrugged. "It was fine those two are always doing crazy stuff like that to each other, you get used to after a while."

Violet laughed.

Lena smiled. "I'm glad you came out here with Huey. He's the happiest I've ever seen him when he's with you. You're really good for him, Violet".

Violet blushed slightly. "He makes me happy as well."

Lena smiled and stood up from the couch going towards the kitchen to put the groceries away.

"Lena?" Violet called out.

She turned. "Yeah?"

"Did you _pay_ for those groceries?"

Lena gave her a sly smirk and winked.

Violet laughed and stood up as well, going upstairs. Huey was still in the shower so Violet pulled out her laptop and sat down on the bed. She worked on some of her projects. She was just putting her laptop away when Huey came out of the bathroom only wearing a towel.

Huey stopped in front of the bed. "Hey. What are you doing up here?"

"I came to do some work and check my emails." Violet replied, stretching.

"Oh, well since you're up here, and we have a couple of hours until dinner time, how about we spend some… _quality_ time together?" Huey said slowly walking towards her.

Violet smirked, and leaned back against the desk, crossing her arms over her chest. "What do you have in mind?"

Huey continued walking towards her

"Well, I figured we could get to know this bed even more since we're going to be sleeping on it for a couple of more days."

Violet laughed. "Oh really?"

Huey nodded his head as he took the last step between them to close the distance he just smiled before he bent his head down lightly kissing her neck. Violet closed her eyes slowly letting her arms drop to her sides. Finally after Huey made it to her ear and lightly bit down she opened her eyes and lightly pushed on his chest, Huey leaned back and Violet pushed harder on his chest so that he ended up stumbling and hitting the bed with the back of his knees and falling onto the bed. Violet just smiled innocently as she locked the bedroom door and slowly walked towards the bed with a mischievous smile on her face, Huey gulped when she got closer causing Violet's smile to widen.

"V-Violet, I-I thought you weren't ready?" he squeaked out when she straddled him.

She smirked. "Oh, I'm not. But that doesn't mean I can't tease you."

Huey groaned when Violet pressed her pelvis against his. The scratchy fabric of the towel was adding onto his pleasure and he ran his hands through her hair, lightly gripping onto it. Violet ran her hands all over his muscled chest and arms and he moaned out loud.

"F-fuck Violet…" he gasped.

She gave him an innocent smile and Huey impatiently took her shirt off, throwing it across the room. It was obvious he wanted her: Violet could _see_ the large bulge protruding out the towel.

He kissed her bare skin, carefully kissing the cleavage around her bra, making sure he wasn't going too far for her liking. Huey knew she wasn't ready, but _damn_. She was absolutely gorgeous and he wanted her so badly. Violet let out a loud moan when Huey subconsciously squeezed her chest. He turned bright red and started stammering.

"Oh my god, Violet, I'm so sorry! I didn't even—"

She cut him off with a kiss. "No… it's okay," she said, her voice shaky but composed. "It felt nice."

He blushed harder, but gently squeezed her again, making her throw her head back. She gripped onto his shoulders, and uncontrollably rocked her core into his own. Huey legs were shaking like jelly, and he resisted the urge to flip her over and take her right there.

She noticed how hard he was trying to restrain himself, and gently put a hand on his chest. He immediately stopped, his eyes full of concern and worry.

"Are you okay? Should I stop?"

She blushed at his words. "No, Huey."

She unhooked her bra, but Huey stopped her.

"You don't have to…"

She smiled. "I _want_ to."

She unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. Huey tried not to stare dumbly.

"Huey, stop gawking at them!" she laughed.

He scowled playfully and flipped them over. They kept kissing, and Violet's hand slithered down his toned abs to the towel. If her hand went a _little_ further, she could reach his…

He jumped at the contact and Violet giggled.

"You're killing me over here." he whined.

"Well, you're just going to have to wait until I'm ready, Mr. Duck." she smirked.

Huey pouted. "Madam Sabrewing, my penis is rock hard."

She snorted. "Why don't you use the blood in your body to run your brain instead of your _other_ organ?!"

"Cause I'm a _guy_!"

"That's no excuse," she snorted, crossing her arms.

What do you _want _me to do?" he asked playfully.

She got up and grabbed her bra. "Do what all guys do. I'll give you some privacy."

It was obvious she wanted him, but she also valued her pride. She _wanted_ him to beg her. She was about to make a clean getaway when Huey grabbed her and dragged her towards him.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere," Huey smirked teasingly, tossing her back onto the bed. "Just because you're not ready doesn't mean I can't tease you." he slyly said, repeating her words from earlier.

Violet laughed as he crushed her lips on top of hers.

**ooo**

**Guys, please review if you know anything about S3 cause I'm confused af **

**Or just review about the story **

**Or do whatever you want :)**


	8. Inside the Mind of Louie Duck

**BarnMaker: Thank you :)**

**dewdrop: He's an animal ;)**

**Guest: same :D**

**coolio: I know, right?**

**Guest: thank you so much! :)**

**Guest: me too :)))**

**riverajacobed1: LMFAOOOOOO. I just need a season 3 and I need it now **

**caetlyn27: I added a lot of debbigail just for you. I was reading the review just before I posted and decided to add it just for you :) **

**ooo**

The following evening found, Dewey and Webby snuggling on their bed.

"Remind me why we haven't done this before?" Webby sighed contentedly as she snuggled into Dewey's solid chest. His black T-shirt was soft and clean.

He chuckled. "Well, you spent most of your nights researching McDuck family history," he tilted his head slightly. "Or we were adventuring. Or your grandmother would be watching me like a hawk and I couldn't come see you—"

"Okay, Dewdrop," Webby rolled her eyes, though she was smiling. "It was a hypothetical question. My point is, I'm very happy right now."

"Are you?" Dewey smiled down at her while he untangled her hair with his fingers.

"Yes. So shut up."

He smirked. "Make me."

"You asked for it," she said, giving him a sly smile and pushing him back onto the pillows. She captured his lips in a kiss.

Dewey was in heaven. When their lips met hers he felt a wave of electricity pass through his body and all rational thoughts left his mind. Her lips were soft and warm against hers, the smell of her scent filling her nostrils. She felt her knees go weak as he began to feverishly kiss her back. Dewey's hand rose to cup her cheek as his tongue licked her bottom lip. She let out a soft sound that he returned with a low groan.

Dewey quickly pulled back from her, fearful that if they continued he wouldn't be able to hold back. He didn't have protection.

Webby pulled him in for a hug, cradling his head against her chest. Dewey sighed, sunk his face into her softness and breathed deeply.

"Oh God… Webbs, don't do this…"

"Don't do what?" she mumbled.

"This… I won't be able to control myself."

"I won't let you cross the line."

"You shouldn't have to protect yourself from me." he said.

"I want to do this."

Dewey moaned into her chest and slid down, his lips trailing down her stomach.

Webby instantly felt a tingle streak through her that shot straight to lower regions.

"You… you want to do… um, _that_?"

"No, just… can't resist you, Webbs." he murmured.

"_Oh_," she said, her voice coming out in a squeak.

"Webby," he said in a throaty moan, his eyes becoming glassy, his hands slowly feeling up and down her thighs.

Webby noted the complete change in his behaviour. A few minutes ago, he didn't want to take advantage of her, now he was practically burying his nose between her legs. Afraid she was going to lose him completely she placed her hand under his chin and made him look up.

Dewey smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. Then he dug his fingers into her stomach and began to tickle her mercilessly, causing Webby to double over and throw her head back simultaneously in a fit of laughter.

"Dewey! Stop!" she squealed, closing her eyes.

The next thing she knew, the hand on her stomach had ceased its movements as Dewey straddled and latched his teeth around her earlobe, tugging on it tenderly.

_Oh, that felt good_. she thought.

An involuntary moan escaped her lips as Dewey's palm rested against her navel, fingers spread. He released her earlobe to lick around the shell of her ear to whisper.

"You're so beautiful."

Webby let out a satisfied moan as she ran her fingers through his hair. His palm pressed firmly into her abdomen as his fingers caressed her. His mouth found the skin just below her ear, and he began to trail warm, sensual kisses down her neck. Webby wasn't sure what was happening, but her body reacted positively, enjoying the smooth skin of Dewey's lips and the wetness of his tongue. His breathing was staggered against her skin.

"Dewey…" she groaned as his tongue suckled at her pulse point.

"Shh," he whispered, "Do you like it?"

"Ye-yes…"

"Good," he murmured. A soft kiss under her jaw was her reward. "That's good, Webby."

The way Dewey spoke her name aroused her to no end. She didn't know her name could sound so beautiful on someone's tongue.

"I'm going to continue, alright?"

She nodded.

Dewey wrapped his arm around her stomach and curled over on her side, facing away from him, and backed her up until he spooned her. Their bodies fit together like two jigsaw pieces. He brushed her hair to the side and began to kiss her neck again, this time with much more passion.

"These are our hormones talking," she tried to reason with him, even as his hand snaked under her shirt and brushed along her toned stomach.

"Don't care," he murmured against her skin.

"You aren't really attracted to me like _that_…" Webby giggled, purposely trying to trigger him.

Webby smirked when the arm around her stiffened, and she was jerked even closer against him.

"I've always been attracted to you. Ever since you kidnapped me when we first came to the mansion."

His _attraction_ pressed against Webby's bum, proving his point.

"You're always making me more outgoing," he kisses down the back of her neck, "And believing in me," his free hand moved up the back of her neck and gripped the hair at the nape of her neck, "And there isn't a moment I don't appreciate you." He moved against her. "So let me show you just how much I appreciate you."

Maybe it was the words, or the way in which Dewey growled them against her shoulder, or his body heat, or the near animalistic way in which he held her against him, but Webby felt a gush of wetness between her legs and blushed bright red.

Dewey just smirked against her skin.

Webby had never felt this way, pressed against someone with little to no self control. Had this sexual tension always been there, before they started dating? Either way, it caused Webby to reach down to the bottom of her nightgown and tug it up.

Dewey helped shimmying it up over her arms and head before tossing it across the bed to the floor. He slid his top off and threw it onto the ground, where it joined her nightgown. He was about to kiss her again, when…

"Dewey! Webby! Dinner's ready!" Huey called.

Dewey growled and Webby smiled sympathetically.

"We can continue this later." Webby smirked.

Dewey smiled. "Whatever you want, angel."

He gently kissed her forehead and she smiled.

ooo

Lena was feeling sick that evening, so Huey offered to help Louie with the dishes.

"So," Huey started. "How are things between you and Lena?"

Louie stopped drying the dishes, and looked at his older brother, a suspicious scowl etched on his face. Did Huey know about the Quacker incident?

Huey frowned. "Is everything alright?"

Louie realized that Huey was simply trying to converse, and his features relaxed. "Everything's fine," Louie said. "But it's hard sleeping next to her."

Huey let out a small laugh, careful not to disturb Dewey and Webby, whose bedroom was a few feet away.

"How come?" Huey asked, amused.

"Well, she steals all the blankets. I even packed extra blankets, but she _stole_ the extras! So I'm just lying there shivering." Louie snorted.

Huey chuckled. "And how are things otherwise?"

"What do you mean?" Louie asked, putting away the last dish.

"Louie," Huey frowned, turning off the tap, and drying his hands on a dish towel. "It's plain as day that both of you have a thing for each other."

Huey set the dish towel aside and studied his younger triplet, who was struggling to put an answer together.

"Well, I like her a lot. I'm not sure if she likes me like that. We're better off as friends, y'know?" Louie said hurriedly, like he was assuring himself more than Huey.

Huey narrowed his eyes, and followed Louie outside to the porch. Louie pulled out his pack of cigarettes and Huey frowned. Ever since his last girlfriend, Louie took a liking to smoking and drinking. Thankfully, Webby got him to quit drinking, but Louie was still adamant about the use of his cigarettes.

"Want one?" Louie offered, pulling one out and holding one.

"No thanks," Huey said. "You shouldn't be smoking, Louie."

"I'm trying to quit. Honest. This is my first one in three weeks." Louie said.

Huey softened. "That's good progress."

Louie smiled, and lit his bud, gently inhaling, then exhaling the smoke, where it disappeared into the night sky. He leaned against the porch railing and took another long drag.

"As much as I _want_ to be together, Lena and I are better off as friends." Louie said, wisps of smoke escaping his mouth as he spoke each word.

"How come?" Huey challenged.

Louie let out a soft laugh. "We're both just trying to figure ourselves out. And… I don't know. Sometimes I think about Becky."

Louie took a long drag and the end of the cigarette glowed a bright orange. Huey noticed Louie's ridged shoulders, and realized they had reached a touchy topic. He always has mixed feelings about Louie's ex. After all, she wasn't the best influence on Louie, but at the same time, she made Louie happy.

Louie continued. "But I need to move on. That's what she told me before heading off to college."

Louie wordlessly flicked the ashes off of his cigarette using his thumb, his expression now unreadable. His face was contorted in a weird mix of anger, hurt, and confusion, but Huey couldn't place his finger on which one.

"Louie," Huey tried. "Ever since you two met, you and Lena have always had a connection. A connection that goes deeper beyond hers and Webby. You guys understand each other." Huey reasoned.

Louie furiously turned around, and Huey flinched at his sudden mood change.

"Which is _another_ reason to keep her at arm's length," Louie snapped, though he wasn't angry. His words were fiery and passionate. "I can't… _lose _that! She trusts me and I trust her! It's too valuable, too fragile to break!"

Louie sat down hard on a lawn chair, the cigarette falling from his fingers. He angrily squashed it underneath his bare foot, hissing in pain as he did so. Huey silently gasped. He'd never seen him so desperate and unhinged about _anything_.

"I'm not trying to argue. Lou," Huey said gently, keeping his voice low. "I'm giving you advice. You want to keep her at a distance, fine. But think how happy you'll be once you have her by your side."

Louie didn't budge, and stubbornly kept his head down, his eyebrows knit in a deep scowl.

Huey opened the door. "Just give it some thought. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Louie muttered.

Huey hopefully waited for another response, but it was followed by silence, signaling that their conversation was over. He noticed that Louie's tone wasn't angry, but merely confused and conflicted.

He watched from the window as Louie lit another cigarette.

Sighing, Huey walked upstairs to his bedroom. Maybe he'd confront him again when he was calmer.

"Hey." Violet greeted, once Huey walked in. She was sitting on the bed, phone in hand.

"Hey," Huey smiled, closing and locking the door behind him. "What are you up to?"

Violet stretched. "Just texting my dad. He's asking if we… _did _anything and if we used protection."

Huey chuckled, sliding off his shirt and kicking off his jeans. He climbed into bed in his black boxers, and laid down next to her.

"We always could." Huey said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She laughed. "Huey!"

He smiled, but he turned serious. "You know I'm joking, Vi. I would never do anything without your consent."

She softened. "I know you won't, Huey."

Huey gently kissed her forehead and Violet snuggled in closer to him. She turned off the lamp, and felt herself drifting asleep in his strong arms.

ooo

Louie went to the basement and walked inside his bedroom. He saw Lena lying down on the bed, with a hot towel on her head, her eyes closed.

"Lena?" he asked softly, checking if she was awake.

She slowly opened her eyes and weakly smiled when she saw him.

"Hey," she greeted, trying to sit up.

"Don't strain yourself." Louie said gently.

She smiled gratefully at him, and fell back onto the mattress.

"How are you feeling?" Louie asked.

"Not any better. My head's all stuffy."

"Any idea what's going on?" Louie asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"This always happens once a month. I guess this is a shadow's equivalent to a woman's period." Lena groaned.

"Wow. How long does it last?" Louie asked, amazed.

She smiled. "I'll probably feel better by tomorrow," Lena sniffed the air and frowned. "Have you been smoking?"

"Just now," Louie admitted. "Why?"

She sighed. "You know I don't like it when you smoke."

Louie sighed. "I'm sorry, Lena. But it was my first one in 3 weeks."

Lena closed her eyes again and groaned, massaging her temples.

"Headache?" Louie guessed.

"Yeah." Lena sighed.

"Do you want tea or something?"

"I _want _you to take a shower." Lena frowned. His smoke smell disgusted her.

Louie stuck his tongue out at her and she stuck up her middle finger up at him. He went to the bathroom and turned on the shower, lost in thought. Huey's words were echoing in his head.

"_Ever since you two met, you and Lena have always had a connection. A connection that goes deeper beyond hers and Webby. You guys understand each other_…"

"How can I love some when I'm afraid…?" Louie murmured to himself.

He thought of Lena and he softened.

"Afraid of myself? I-I can't even take care of myself, and I would never want Lena to suffer. I can't lose her…" Louie said shakily.

Louie had abandonment issues, and that was pretty obvious: his birth dad left the second he figured out that he'd gotten their mother pregnant, and his mom…

_He didn't care_ _about her_.

Her choice was obvious. She valued adventure more, and it was obvious when she stepped onto that rocket ship. Louie still remembered it all: Dewey climbing onto the Sunchaser, risking his life to find out what happened to her 8 years ago. The only people who seemed concerned about her disappearance were Dewey and Webby. Maybe he did at one point, but that was a long time ago. He stopped hoping for her return when he was about 15.

Their mother chose to leave them, and that was that. Besides, she was the whole reason Louie had abandonment issues. He instinctively reached for a cigarette to relieve his stress, momentarily forgetting that he was taking a _shower_.

There was a soft knock on the door and Louie realized he'd spent almost a half hour lost in his thoughts. He quickly shut off the water.

"You alive?" Lena asked.

"I-I'm okay!" Louie said, slightly annoyed that he'd gotten so lost in thought over his mother. "You didn't have to get up!"

"I got worried, dummy." she snorted.

Louie scoffed. "Well I'm _fine_, dummy!"

"I'm going to sleep," Lena said. "You should sleep soon too."

"I will. Just give me a few minutes."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Lena." Louie smiled.

A half hour later, Louie climbed into bed wearing sweatpants and a tank top. Lena was sound asleep and Louie gently climbed into bed, careful not to wake her up.

"Goodnight." he whispered, before closing his eyes.

**ooo**

**poor Louie :(**


	9. Conversations

**Damnnnnnn people, 30 reviews for 8 chapters? I'm impressed :)**

**caetlyn27: No problem! :) Louie and Lena are slowlyyyyy but surely going to get together. "Slowly" because both of their characters are super deep, and there's a lot more to them than the show lets on **

**BarnMaker: Hell yeah, I love writing heated scenes ;) I ship it. And your story ideas are in the making! :)**

**riverajacobed1: loving your reviews :) **_**AND I SWEAR TO GOD IF LIZETTE DOESN'T SHUT THE FUCK UP, I'M SERIOUSLY GOING TO SHOVE A**_—

***deep breath***

**But yes. Louie and Lena, like mentioned above, are really deep characters with a lot of flaws and insecurities. Dewey and Webby are literally just horny at this point, but we'll get to how they're feeling about taking their relationship to the next level in THIS chapter, so be ready for a deep conversation between these lovebirds **

**Honestly, nerd love is my aesthetic :) **

**READERS! DO NOT SMOKE D: **

**dalek117: thank you so much! And trust me, everything you asked will be answered :)**

**dewdrop: I'm not sure how I like Della as a character yet. I mean, I like how she's progressing, but I don't know. In a way, I get where Louie's coming from, she was gone for their whole lives, and she's acting like everything's okay. So when she returns, it'll be a rocky road **

**Guest: Thanks! **

**tbo: right?**

**Now, on with the story!**

**ooo**

_**Last night**_**, **_**in Dewey and Webby's bedroom**_…

"Dewey… fuck…" Webby breathed against his ear.

Dewey continued kissing her neck, gently sucking and nibbling her skin, no doubt leaving a mark. Neck kisses were Webby's weakness and he knew that she wouldn't be able to resist. The way she arched her back into his body, and her small moans and gasps were driving him absolutely nuts.

He had taken off her shirt and now the couple were having a heated makeout session. They distantly heard Huey and Louie talking in hushed tones in the kitchen, but Dewey didn't bother paying attention: right now, he was devoted to making Webby feel special.

They kissed some more as Dewey slid her bra off. He had only seen her topless once, and that was from when he had accidentally walked in on her changing a few years ago, _before_ they started dating. Dewey still cringed from how awkward the whole situation was.

Webby let out a rather loud moan when he enclosed his mouth over one of her hardened buds.

"Dewey… stop." she said breathlessly.

Dewey stopped immediately and cursed himself.

"Shit, Webby I'm sorry. I didn't even ask you if I could." he growled, angry with himself.

"Calm down," Webby smiled, though it was clear as day that she was nervous. "I don't think… I mean… I really want to, but…" she struggled to find the words.

Dewey eyed her up and down. "You're not ready."

Webby sighed, and hugged her knees, leaning against the headboard. Dewey sat down beside her, and she leaned on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Dewey asked. He wasn't disappointed, not at all. He was merely confused and hurt as to why Webby hadn't told him she was uncomfortable earlier.

"I don't know, Dew," she frowned. "I really want to, I do. It's not you."

Dewey frowned. "Then?" he asked softly.

"I… I'm scared," she sighed. Then, Webby snorted. "I feel like a pussy for saying that out loud."

He laughed and held her close. "What makes you think _I'm_ ready?

She looked up at him. "You're not?"

"Webbs, I was never going to… do _that_… I want our first time to be special."

She cuddled him closer. "I'm sorry."

"Webby," Dewey warned. "If you apologize one more time, I'll get mad."

She laughed, though there was nervous tension to it.

"I'm just scared of what my grandmother would say… she's old school, y'know?"

Dewey smiled. "I know she is."

He rubbed his nose affectionately across her neck. Webby's breath hitched at the contact.

"And I'd never do anything without protection either." he murmured.

Webby felt herself surrender to his ministrations, and Dewey straddled her once again.

"I know you're not ready." he said in between heavy kisses. "But maybe we can take baby steps."

She didn't argue.

Webby gasped when he enclosed his mouth over her hardened bud.

"Dewey!" she gasped.

Webby wasn't sure what she was feeling, but one thing was for sure: she didn't want it to end. Dewey continued licking and nibbling her breasts until she felt something warm and urgent stir in the pit of her stomach.

"Dewey," Webby moaned. I think I'm going to… AHH!"

She moaned when she felt the pressure buildup and release. Webby jerked in Dewey's arms, and he laid on her bare chest until the tingles disappeared. It felt wonderful, like a firework shooting throughout her own body.

"I didn't know you would do that." Dewey smiled.

"D-do what?" Webby asked, her voice still shaky from her first ever orgasm.

"Have an orgasm… well, have an orgasm like _that_. From the pleasure on your chest." he replied.

She snorted. "What can I say? I'm a woman with many talents."

"That, my dear, you definitely are." he murmured, pulling her in for a kiss.

Small steps, small steps, would be the words he would use to comfort his girlfriend about her nervousness. But for now, this was enough.

ooo

The next morning, Lena woke up earlier than expected. Her fever had gone away and she found the bed empty.

"Louie?" she asked gently, keeping her voice down.

She pulled on a black robe over her sweats and oversized T-shirt and gently crept upstairs, careful not to wake up any of her friends who still might've been sleeping. Once upstairs, she smelled the scent of crisp bacon cooking from the kitchen. Lena found Louie wearing a black hoodie and grey sweats, cooking breakfast. He looked incredibly hot, and she felt her heart ache.

"Hey, Lena." he greeted.

He scraped the bacon off of the pan and equally onto six plates that were piled high with waffles, pancakes, eggs, sausage, and finally _bacon_.

Lena grabbed some orange juice from the fridge. "I could've helped you."

"You're sick." Louie noted, whistling while washing the dishes.

"Not anymore." she reasoned.

He chuckled. "Okay, okay. Why don't you wake up the guys? I'll clean down here."

"Alright."

Lena went to Dewey and Webby's bedroom first. "Dew? Webbs? Breakfast is ready!"

She heard a loud thump like somebody falling off the bed, most likely pushed off. There was a bit of arguing, and then finally, a _very_ disheveled Dewey opened the door. He was shirtless and his sweats were inside out, like he'd scrambled to get them on. Lena smirked, knowing what had happened.

"We'll be right out." Dewey said, glaring at Webby, who blew him a kiss in return,

Lena just snorted when Dewey nearly slammed the door in her face. She went upstairs to find Huey and Violet's bedroom opened.

"Hey, Lena." Huey smiled when she walked in. He was folding his clothes and putting in his duffel bag.

"Hey. Where's Vi?" she asked.

"In the shower." he said, stuffing a crap load of candy in his bag. The gang had one more night at their cabin and left early the next morning.

"Well, breakfast's ready." Lena told him.

"We'll be down in a jiffy." Huey smiled.

Lena smiled and left the room. With Louie and Dewey, Lena found it easier to talk to. They were extroverts and liked conversing. With _Huey_ on the other hand, she found it harder. It wasn't that he was socially awkward, but there was always some sort of wall between them, preventing them from talking to one another properly. She found it easier to talk to him whenever somebody else was around. If it was just the two of them, then there were often little bumps.

She went downstairs and Louie, Dewey and Webby were chatting.

"Come eat." Louie smiled at her.

Lena sat next to Webby and ate her food. They were talking about what to do for the day.

"We did so many things yesterday. I say we just have a relaxing day in. Besides, does anyone need to _go _anywhere today?" Louie asked.

Between bites of bacon, Webby spoke.

"We need to pump gas for the cars for the ride back. While we're at it, Dew and I want to buy some supplies for our barbecue tonight." she answered.

"Oh right, I forgot all about that," Louie said. "So you and Dewey fill up the first car and Huey and Violet can fill up the second car. Lena and I will stay home, if that's okay with her. Besides, Huey and Violet can take care of the other car."

Lena really didn't want to third wheel with _either_ of the couples. "Yeah, sounds like a plan. I'm glad Huey and Violet can take care of it."

"Take care of what?" Huey asked from the stairs. He was already dressed in a red T-shirt and light jeans. Of course, his hat nestled at the top of his disheveled hair.

Louie answered him. "Take the car out and fill it up with gas so we don't have to worry about it tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good." Huey nodded, grabbing his breakfast and sitting next to Dewey.

Violet was the last to arrive, and the teens lapsed into a comfortable silence. Huey and Violet were the first ones out the door, shortly followed by Dewey and Webby, leaving Lena and Louie alone.

"So," Louie said, loading the dishes into the dishwasher. "What do you want to do?"

Lena was comfortably seated on the leather couch in the TV room. Her posture, one leg propped on top of the other, made her look sleek and lethal like a panther. Lena stared at him coldly and Louie frowned. It wasn't unusual for Lena to stare at someone with so much intensity, but Louie knew he was in for a lecture.

He racked his brain for any mistakes he made within the last few hours. "Listen, if it's about the cigarettes last night, I'm sorry. I just need them. I'm sorry." Louie said, trying to apologize.

"Sit down," she ordered, patting the spot next to her.

Louie nervously sat down next to her while Lena studied him, a hint of amusement dancing in her eyes. He was fidgeting with the drawstrings of his black hoodie and he refused to make direct eye contact with her.

"So?" Lena asked.

Louie frowned. "_So_?" he repeated, the word sounding sour on his tongue. "You give me the impression that I'm here for a lecture, and you start off with _so_?!"

"Why do you smoke, Louie?" she asked.

He hesitated, and tensed up. This didn't go unnoticed by Lena, who sat up straighter.

"You know why." he muttered.

"Because…?"

"Because of Becky!" Louie cried, his voice gurgled in a weird mix between hurt and anguish. "Lena… you _saw_ how I was after our breakup!"

"You started drinking and smoking." she summed up dryly.

Louie glared at her. "And I can't quit smoking. It's a habit. I know it's bad for me, I know I'm slowly killing myself! But here's the thing: I don't _care_. I don't give a _shit _about myself, and that's the truth!"

Lena noticed Louie's hot flashes of anger.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie had all inherited Donald's temper, with Huey being more severe on the matter. Louie, who constantly showed his annoyances 24/7, rarely got angry since there was nothing to really bottle up. Louie only got genuinely angry whenever someone started talking about a touchy topic like his mother or ex-girlfriend. Out of the three of them, Dewey was the most level headed and easygoing, though he too could get annoyed. Annoyed, but never too angry.

"I do." Lena said after a steely silence.

Louie laughed harshly. "Then you're wasting your time, sweetheart."

Lena scowled. "Stop hiding your emotions from me."

He didn't lose his smirk. "What? You want me to open up? To tell you that I'm a little shit who could barely take care of himself?! I-I'm a _fucking_ weakling!"

She finally heard that crack of emotion that she'd been waiting for. "No you're not."

He laughed. "Oh yeah? I cried when I found out about my mom, I cried when Becky left for college, I cried in the shower last night thinking about my mom! My _stupid _mom who doesn't give a shit about me or my brothers, and my _stupid _mom who valued adventure over family."

He took out his pack of cigarettes and flung them across the kitchen, cigarettes tumbling out of the box as it sailed through the air, and finally onto the floor.

Then Louie buried his head in his hands, the way he always did when he was close to tears. "Fuck her. _Fuck_ her. Everyone who gets close to me _leaves _me."

"I didn't." Lena said.

Louie glared at her. "Not yet."

There was a steely silence before Lena stood up and picked up the cigarettes. She tossed him one alongside his lighter, where it landed on his lap.

Lena seethed as she spoke, "I'm not talking to you. Not when you're like this. You either come talk to me when you realize that you're the most important person to me, or don't come at all!" Lena snapped.

With that, Lena stormed downstairs and slammed their room door. Louie stared at the lighter and cigarette on his lap, shocked.

"Lena! Wait!" he called out.

**ooo**

**Ooh, a cliffy! Find out what happens next on… whenever I decide to post the next chapter. Be patient, my bitches :)**

**Review if you want! I'm not your legal guardian**


	10. Goodbye Cape Suzette

**The Not-So-Ultimate Writer: You are actually the second person to inform me, but I do appreciate it :) There are a bunch of new episodes and descriptions on Google if y'all want to check it out **

**caetlyn27: I love Debbigail. I will appoint you as my "Head Debbigail Shipper", meaning if I need more Debbigail in my story, you are obliged to let me know!**

**Not Ponytails or Cottontails: if you want, I guess **

**Guest: Actually, I put in a NEW Abandoned Fic! I **_**did**_ **like my other one, and it was going well: I had 18 reviews, but at the same time, I didn't like where it was going. I can continue the old one or the new one, it just depends on which one receives a better… reaction? I got 2 reviews on my new one telling me to continue it, but we'll see for now :) so for now, your answer is a yes **

**riverajacobed1: You just LOVE torturing me, don't you?! XDDD I love your reviews! You actually understand the messages I try to convey in each chapter! :DDD**

**dewdrop: right?**

**BarnMaker: I love you! **

**tbo: I try :)**

**Damn, 8 more reviews for one chapter? I didn't know it was going to go this well :) **

**On with the story!**

**ooo**

"Lena, wait!" he called.

Louie ran after her and bolted to their room. He knocked very softly and whispered, "Lena?"

The door opened immediately and Lena stood in the doorway. She opened her mouth to speak when Louie rushed over to her and embraced her tightly. He buried his face in her shoulder and said the only thing he could think of:

"I'm sorry, Lena. I'm so sorry." his voice cracking even though he was only whispering.

He was relieved when her arms curled around him and felt her kiss the top of his head. She pulled her into their room and quietly closed the door.

"I'm sorry." Louie repeated.

"It's okay, Louie." she said softly.

"No, it's not!" Louie insisted. "I shouldn't be hiding my emotions from my closest friend. You were right."

Lena felt a twinge of guilt: here he was, apologizing for something Lena didn't do as well. She wasn't a very open person, even with the people she was closest to.

"We _both _need to work on that. I'm sorry I got angry at you like that. I need to control my emotions better." Lena replied.

Louie shook his head. "Your emotions are part of you. They're one of the things I love about you."

"But they shouldn't control me. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Lena," Louie paused to look at her. "You know, when we fight like that, I'm always afraid you'll leave me and I'll never see you again."

Lena hugged him tighter. "You don't need to worry about that. I'll never leave you alone, no matter how much you want me gone."

He chuckled and Lena pulled him in for another hug. Louie relaxed against her body, and she noticed how he practically melted into her.

"I'm sorry." he repeated.

"Shut up." she smiled.

ooo

Lena sat in a comfortable lawn chair around a table with Louie. The rest of the gang sat on the beach on beach towels. Huey pulled Violet in for a long kiss. Dewey made a gagging noise and stood up.

"Come on Hue, you can suck Violet's face off after we're done barbequing."

Huey pulled away and smiled, kissing her cheek before he caught up with Dewey. He wrapped his arm around his younger brother's shoulders giving him a noogie. Dewey playfully shoved him off causing Huey to laugh.

Violet shook her head lying back down on her towel.

"I don't think those two will ever grow up" Webby said, sitting down next to Violet.

Violet laughed "And why do you say that?"

Webby snorted. "I've known them since they moved in with Uncle Scrooge. They haven't changed much since then besides going through puberty of course. They're both really serious when it comes to their families but outside of that, they're the two biggest kids I know."

Violet smiled. "I think I like that the most about Huey. He knows when to be an adult and when to relax and have fun. It's something I'm not used to, he makes me laugh, and enjoy myself."

"It helps that he looks like an underwear model." Webby said, laughing.

Violet smiled. "That does add to the attraction. But what are you doing checking out my boyfriend when yours is standing right next to him?" Violet asked, teasingly.

Webby laughed. "Huey has always looked like that. In fact, in elementary school I had a crush on him, just about every girl did. But I always liked Dewey. He was sweet and kind, even with his whole emo phase, and it just grew."

Violet choked. "_Dewey_ had an emo phase?"

Webby laughed. "Let's not talk about it."

Violet smiled. "That's a nice story. So every girl really thought Huey was cute?"

Webby laughed "Yeah and it still stands today."

"What do you mean?" Violet asked, smiling.

Webby gestured towards two blonde girls who were wearing extremely tiny bikinis. They were standing by the water staring at Dewey and Huey.

"Those two have been checking them out for the past ten minutes." Webby smirked.

"You're not jealous?" Violet asked.

Webby shook her head. "Nope. Dewey is _oblivious_ to any girls who check him out. The only thing that boy notices is when _I'm_ getting hit on."

Violet laughed and watched the two blonde girls: they continued standing where they were, but Violet could tell that they were trying to work up the courage to go up and talk to the boys. When she saw them start giggling and heading towards Huey and Dewey, Violet stood up.

"Come on," she said, grabbing Webby's hand. "They're going to hit on the boys, we'll intercept them".

Webby laughed. "You're an evil genius".

When Violet got close to Huey, she set her hands on his shoulder running it down his back as she stepped towards his side.

"Hey babe, how's the cooking going?" Violet asked.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see the two blondes stop in their tracks and glare at Violet and Webby. Webby wrapped her arms around Dewey's waist hugging him from behind whispering in his ear.

Huey smiled and kissed her temple. "It's almost done, Vi."

"Good," she said, before lowering her voice. "There are two girls to my right who've been checking you and Dewey out for over ten minutes."

Huey looked out of the corner of his eye to see the two girls glaring at Violet and Webby. Huey shook his head looking Violet in the eye.

"Believe me you've got nothing to worry about."

Violet smiled. "Oh I wasn't worried. I just didn't want you to see my jealous side".

Huey raised his eyebrow. "You have a jealous side?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Violet said, smirking.

Huey nodded his head. "I would very much like to know."

Violet laughed "Come on, nerd. Finish cooking those hamburgers, I'm starving".

Huey laughed. "Yes ma'am."

Violet kissed his cheek and headed towards the table where Louie and Lena were sitting and talking, waiting for the hamburgers to get done.

"Your boyfriend almost finished cooking yet?" Louie asked.

"Almost, Lou," Violet told him, sitting down. "Can you hand me a beer?"

Louie handed her a beer. Huey came up behind them setting his hand on Louie's shoulder.

"Food's almost ready. You guys might want to hurry up though before Dewey and Webby eat all of it."

"Alright thanks, Hue." Louie said, smiling at his brother.

"How is it that Dewey and Webby are still so fit but they eat like they've never seen food?" Violet asked.

Louie laughed. "I don't know but they've always been like that, it's crazy."

Violet grunted. "It isn't fair, I eat healthy and exercise constantly and _still_ gain weight. They eat like they're always starving and hardly gain an ounce." she said glaring at her friends who were joined then at their table, both of their plates overflowing with food.

Lena laughed "I think everyone feels that way, Violet."

"Still isn't fair." Violet mumbled, causing Lena to pat her arm, smiling.

Violet sipped her beer and watched as Huey brought the plates of hamburgers over. Huey sat down next to Violet, taking a beer from Louie, and wrapped his arm around her waist. They all sat around the table, talking and laughing sharing stories that embarrassed each one of them.

By the time they finished eating it was getting close to dark so everyone helped clean up the food and beach toys and took everything to the house. Violet stayed in her bikini but put on a tank top and a pair of cut off jean shorts. Huey grabbed a blanket and one of his old sweatshirts in case Violet got cold. Once everyone was ready they went back to the beach, enjoying their last day at the cabin.

Huey laid on his back with one hand behind his head the other around Violet's waist as she rested her head on his chest.

"Are you ready to go back home?" Huey asked.

Violet sighed. "Barely. I don't even want to think about school."

"Me neither. One week isn't enough." he laughed.

Huey kissed her hair, and whispered in her ear. "I love you, Vi."

She rested her head against Huey's chest relaxing into him. "I love you too, Huey."

Lena and Louie glanced at them.

"They're good for each other." Louie smiled.

"Too bad we can't extend the March break," Lena sighed. "They really want to spend more time together."

Louie smiled evilly. "What makes you think we can't?"

Lena stared at him. "_Extend _the March break?"

Louie shrugged. "I'm just saying if something… _horrible_ happened to the school, then they'd have no choice but to close it down."

Lena smirked. "What do you have in mind?"

**ooo**

**Andddddd there we have it! Louie and Lena reconciled and are up to another scheme. Find out what happens next soon! :D**

**Also, I have a new story called "Abandoned (Rewrite)", check it out if you want :)**

**Review or else I'll delete your Minecraft account D:**

—**Jordan**


	11. A Little Bit of Everything

**dewdrop: right?**

**Not Ponytails or Cottontails: thank you :)**

**The Not-So-Ultimate Writer: I will refrain from hurting my reviewers. I haven't gotten into a fistfight in days, and my FUCKING hands need to punch something. Hmm, good insight. I might do that too**

**riverajacobed1: They're the troublemakers of the group, what do you expect?! And that it one hell of a story. Hey, we all have phases we wanted to forget. Can't wait for the new chapter of DBDA!**

**caetlyn27: WASH YOUR HANDS EVERYONE! And done :)**

**BarnMaker: love you! **

**Jeeeez, 45 reviews? If this story gets to fifty just from this chapter, then I'll freak out **

**Onwards!**

**ooo**

_Lena gently raked her hands through his light hair with her nails. Louie shuddered at the contact, and held her tighter. _

"_Lena…" he moaned, wanting more. _

_Lena dragged him towards the bed and she nuzzled him affectionately. Silent actions expressed what both of them wanted. _

"_I don't want anything to change between us." she murmured, trying hard to fight his sudden urges. _

"_I'm not going to act any different." he said, his breath tickling her ear. _

_They could feel each other's body heat radiating as they drew closer. When their lips were near enough to feel each other's breath, their eyes closed. There was passion in their kiss. Their arms found their way around each other again. Soon her hands found their way under his top. After a moment feeling the muscles beneath his skin, she lifted the shirt up and over his head. He was now clad only in his black boxer shorts._

_What came next could only be described as the best feeling in the universe_…

Lena woke up with a start, breathing heavily. She was blushing, her legs tingling at the mere thought of Louie. She gently placed her hand over her heart, trying to stop her heart from racing erratically.

"It was just a dream, Lena. Shut up." she grumbled to herself.

Louie was softly snoring next to her. She finally took a deep breath and managed to calm herself down. She pulled her black bathrobe over her sweatpants and tank top. Lena went upstairs to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. It was around 6AM, and the sun was starting to rise, so she went outside. There was a cool breeze that made her hair lightly whip around. The tide was gently lapping against the shore and tentative streaks of sunlight illuminated the sky. Lena caught her breath: it was absolutely _beautiful_. She sometimes forgot how powerful nature was.

She sighed contentedly: she really _was_ going to miss this place.

Lena sipped her coffee, and watched as the sun rose. Early morning bikers and joggers were starting to emerge, and there was one surfer, though _why _exactly he was surfing at dawn remained a mystery.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" a sudden voice said behind her.

Lena jumped. "Huey!"

The eldest triplet leaned against the doorway and chuckled at Lena's fright.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

Lena smacked him and Huey just grinned. He sat on the chair next to her and sipped his morning tea. There was a comfortable silence between the two friends, until Huey spoke.

"6AM? Coffee? I think we need to talk."

Lena mentally cursed. She hated when Huey was so observant.

"Well," Lena sighed. "you're right."

She wanted some advice, _especially _after her dream.

"But it's a secret though."

Huey smiled, setting his tea down. "I take that it was something Louie related."

Lena groaned. "He's the _fucking _problem."

She looked down at her hands and Huey watched them shuffle and fidget. She'd be lying if she said it was disappointing to find out that it was just a dream. She had been elated when she thought that she and Louie might've been involved romantically. She _wanted_ to talk to him about her feelings for him but she never found the words or courage to.

"Talk to me, Lena. What's wrong?" Huey said, taking her hand in a brotherly fashion.

"I think I like Louie. Like… _really _like him." she muttered.

Why was it so easy to tell Huey and not Louie? Well, perhaps because Huey was not the one she had a crush on: _they_ would not be together. But that didn't stop him from turning pale and eyes going wide. Lena groaned. If that was Huey's reaction, image Louie's!

Lena rambled. "A-and I don't know how to tell Louie and you're freaking out which means he will definitely freak out and it shouldn't be this hard and at this point—"

She was cut off by a very sudden and very tight hug. Lena actually smiled, and relaxed for the first time in days. She wasn't a hugger, but Huey's hugs were always needed.

"God, Lena. Do you know how _long _we've been waiting for you to _admit _that you like him?!" Huey pressed.

"Actually?" she asked incredulously.

"What do you mean _'actually'_? Of course, Lena, Louie's my brother, you're one of my best friends." he said.

"I guess I'm just nervous."

Huey moved to kneel in front of her, and she saw the earnest in his eyes.

"About what?" he asked gently.

"About _what_?" she repeated. "About everything! Louie will lose his mind—"

"Why?"

"Because—because he's going to be completely caught off guard, and I don't want to ruin our relationship, and—"

"_Lena_."

Huey took her hands again gently, but with purpose. When she refused to look up, he put a few fingers beneath her chin and pushed up until her eyes met his.

"No one is going to make a better couple than you and Louie," he said very plainly. "Louie was born to be a troublemaker, and you… ah _somewhat_ keep him in check. You were always leading us, making sure we had as much fun as possible. You've always been caring, and Louie needs someone like that in his life, and same to you."

Lena smiled. It was surprising how deep Huey could be when he wasn't telling stories about nature or ranting about the JWG. But he had more than a point.

"Tell him soon, Lena. If you don't, I can't guarantee I can keep quiet for long," he laughed.

Lena smiled, and hugged Huey again.

"Thank you, Huey."

He squeezed her back. "You're welcome, Lena."

ooo

Dewey let out a content sigh, quietly listening to the happy chirping of the birds, watching the sun slowly rise into the sky, ready to finally go home.

Webby on the other hand, glared angrily towards the outside world, the insistent chirping of the bird creatures annoying her to no end and making the pounding of her head even worse than it already had been. The sun was unusually pretty today which meant it was a brightness that Webby did not need right now.

Dewey chuckled at his girlfriend, trying his hardest not to coo over how adorable she looked with dead tired eyes, head placed sideways on the diner room table,

"Looks like Ms. Vanderquack got a little too carried away at the barbecue last night." Dewey teased.

Webby playfully glared at her boyfriend, giving him a reassuring smile that she wasn't actually mad at him, just really wishing the headache would disappear.

"I warned you Webby. You can't handle your alcohol but _no_, someone didn't listen to me" Dewey cockily smirked her way.

Webby stuck her tongue out at him before gripping her head tightly, moaning in discomfort as it pounded like a drumline in a marching band

"I'm Webby Vanderquack!" Webby whined, letting out an annoyed grunt at the sound of her own voice causing the headache to worsen. "I should be able to handle a hangover!" She lowered her voice, now having remembered why she wasn't supposed to yell "I mean, I have a high tolerance to alcohol!"

Dewey shook his head at Webby. " I don't think your _tolerance _was prepared for 10 shots in a row."

"Ugh, Lena challenged me! What was I supposed to do? Not win?"

Dewey tried to suppress his laugh but was failing horribly. "Webby, you should've known better!"

Webby opened and closed her hand like it was talking, clearly mocking her boyfriend scolding.

"Ugh, Dewey!" Webby flinched at the sound of her own voice "When is it going to stop?" she murmured as quietly as she could.

He handed her an Advil and some water.

"According to my you watch, 3...2...1"

As soon as she swallowed the pill, Webby sat upright, her grouchy demeanor replaced with her usual, cheerful self.

She let out a yawn and stretched her aching body, letting out a joyful laugh before smacking her lips together in an attempt to rehydrate her mouth.

"Much better." she said with a Cheshire grin.

Dewey shook his head in disbelief, envious that she could just recover from a hangover from just one Advil. No coffee, no water, no food. Just complain and then take the Advil and poof! Cured.

"That's right," Webby said with a knowing grin. "Be jealous."

"I am," Dewey admitted, standing up and grabbing the now empty cup. "You get drunk, get cured the moment you take an Advil. I am incredibly jealous."

Webby let out a content sigh, completely dazed by how handsome her boyfriend looked.

"Are you going to keep checking me out or are you going to kiss me already?" he teased, winking at her before laying flat on his back, arms outstretched and motioning for her to come closer.

Webby could feel her heart beat wildly at the sight of her boyfriend. She plastered a false look of annoyance as she leaned over Dewey, his arms wrapping around her waist. Webby surged forward, pressing her lips against his in a passionate kiss. Dewey melted into the kiss, pulling at her hips and drawing Webby in closer before deepening the romantic gesture.

ooo

Louie was packing his things, enjoying their room for the last time: he wasn't going to see the old place for a while. He made sure everything was clean, and nothing was left behind. After checking it for the third time, Louie closed the door behind him and went upstairs where the rest of the gang were eating breakfast.

"Hey guys." Louie smiled. "I'm going to miss this place."

"We are too, but don't worry, Lou. We can always visit during the summer." Huey said sympathetically, handing him a breakfast burrito.

Louie accepted the burrito, and spoke up. "So who's driving?"

"It's a four hour drive," Webby said. "I'll drive our car for two hours, and Dewey can drive for the rest. If any of you guys went to come with us, that's fine."

Lena snorted. "And listen to your weird 70's music? Hard pass, Webbs."

Louie jingled the car keys. "_We're_ the fun car." he smirked, high-fiving Lena.

Dewey scoffed. "I am _offended_!"

Webby sweetly kissed his cheek. "You _did_ sleep the entire ride coming here."

Dewey frowned. "I remember it differently."

As Dewey and Webby argued, Louie thought about Lena. Their friendship had taken a huge step in the week they spent at the cabin, and he was grateful for it. It helped him learn a lot about her.

Louie glanced at his best friend, who was chatting with Violet, and he softened. She hadn't once treated him poorly on the trip, even when they had their fight a few days ago. She listened to his stories, never interjecting, only listening to his hurt and betrayal, especially when it came to his mother. That's all she ever did: listen to him.

But, Louie learned that she was hesitant to express her own problems, fearing that she'd come off as ridiculous and unnecessarily bitter compared to his problems. Louie cursed. How could he have not noticed?

Lena caught his eye. "Hey."

"Hey," Louie smiled. "So… I woke up alone this morning."

"Yeah…" Lena murmured. "I just wanted to enjoy the cabin, y'know?

Louie knew that was a lie and gave her a questioning look. She gave him a look that meant that she needed to talk to him alone and he nodded.

"Alright. Let's leave." Huey announced.

ooo

They got home the next day in the middle of the afternoon. Lena went back to the amphitheater so that she could unpack and wind down. She also needed some alone time. Lena promised that she'd visit sometime before the March break ended. They had Saturday and Sunday left, and then it was time for school.

The McDuck kids, along with Violet, went back to McDuck Manor. Huey, Violet, Dewey, and Louie were in their room, unpacking when Donald came running into the room tackling them into a hug.

"I missed you, boys." Donald said.

They laughed. "We missed you too, Uncle Donald."

Donald pulled away. "How was your trip?"

"It was amazing, I've never had so much fun." Dewey smiled.

"Hello, Violet." Donald nodded, holding out his hand.

"Hi, Mr. Duck." she greeted.

"Call me Donald!" he insisted, squeezing her hand so tight that Violet was about to cry out in pain.

"Okay." she laughed nervously.

Donald smiled and left the room. Huey inspected her hand and Violet winced.

"It'll wear off." he smiled.

Violet smiled. "A kiss would make it feel better."

Huey smiled, and kissed her hand. Dewey elbowed Louie, and together, they left the room quietly, softly shutting the door behind them. Huey's lips trailed up her arm and stopped at the base of her neck. He suckled softly and Violet stifled a moan.

"Huey…" she gasped.

Huey lifted her and pressed her up against the wall, his kisses becoming more and more urgent. Violet grabbed his hat and threw it aside, running her fingers through his soft hair. Huey growled, moving down to kiss her neck, making her moan.

She felt a streak hit her low in her belly at the sight of his love drunk expression. There was definitely a powerful sense of lust behind his lidded eyes and she could feel his tension growing exponentially.

"Vi…" he managed.

She tipped her head back against the wall and closed her eyes as Huey moved his body against her desperately. She tippy-toed slightly to take her full weight off of him and he used his free hand to slide it up her thigh under her skirt. In one slick motion he slipped her panties aside and two fingers were buried inside her.

She gasped. They've never gone this far before.

Violet shakily moaned and for the second time he took her breath away, catching in her throat. She moved her hips in time with his hand and his head spun when her throaty voice mumbled in her ear telling him:

"This… this could be me soon, Huey. N-not right now, of course… but soon."

"Yeah?" he murmured. "Really? I don't want to rush you, Violet."

In a daze she nodded, gripping his shoulders. "I trust you."

He groaned, pushing against her harder, cupping a breast firmly with his other hand.

"Don't stop," she whimpered when she felt his hand start to slide away.

"I'm just getting started," Huey growled.

"Huey, I…" Scrooge said, opening the door.

He paled when he saw the two. Huey immediately set Violet down and blushed crimson. Violet hid behind Huey, praying that they did _not _just get walked in on by the richest duck in the world.

"I… Ms. Beakley… you know what? I'm just going to… ah… leave." Scrooge managed, closing the door behind him.

Huey glanced at Violet, who was obviously trying not to laugh.

"Not a word." Huey warned.

"I wasn't going to say anything, Hubert."

Huey watched as Violet unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt, slyly climbing the ladder to his bunk.

"Huey, I—"

Huey was on top of her in an instant and she let out a muffled laugh as he crashed his lips on top of hers.

**ooo**

**And that wraps up chapter 11! Review or else I will find your family and… give them all hugs… and that's worse than anything else :0**

**Until next time :)**

—**Jordan**


	12. Comfort

**Not Ponytails or Cottontails: I think you should if you're in that position with someone in your life. It may just be a dialogue I wrote between two fictional characters, but that would also be my actual advice to people who are in Lena's position :)**

**dalek117: Oh honey, EVERYONE already knew that Lena liked Louie, but she's never admitted it up until right now. WEBBY'S A SPECIAL GIRL! Unfortunately, I cannot spoil which couple will "do it" first ;)**

**caetlyn27: thank you!**

**BarnMaker: Thank you!**

**riverajacobed1: Only seems right if you are number 50! I don't like jealously, I think it is the worst thing ever. Everyone is close friends with each other, so nobody needs to worry about cheating! I love the Huey/Lena dynamic too. And I cannot tell you which couple will hit homerun yet :) **

**Duke: I might do that :)**

**dewdrop: thank you!**

**Chapter 12, let's do it! **

**ooo**

Huey grunted when he was roughly thrown to the ground by Dewey. Louie advanced on Dewey, snarling as he did so.

"One down, _you_ to go." Dewey smirked at his younger triplet. He confidently cracked his knuckles and walked towards Louie.

"We'll see, Dewford." Louie grinned.

Dewey lunged at Louie and punched him in the gut. Louie doubled over in pain, and Dewey smirked as he prepared to knee him in the face. However, Louie was merely faking his pain, and grabbed Dewey, wrapping his arms around his waist, roughly ushering the both of them forwards. He wanted to tackle Dewey to the ground, but Dewey resisted by elbowing Louie's backside various times until he let go of him. Dewey smacked Louie across the face _hard_, sending him spiraling. Before Louie could recover, Dewey kicked him squarely in the chest and Louie flew backwards.

Louie seemed to wake up after Dewey's vicious attack. He spit out some blood and grabbed his water bottle, uncapping it, splashing the cold water onto his face.

_Splash_!

Water always woke Louie up, especially whenever he was in a fight.

Louie threw the bottle aside and charged at Dewey. Dewey was quickly tackled by a blur of green and groaned when he felt Louie's full weight crash down on top of him. Dewey groaned in pain, and Louie smirked.

The green triplet was about to congratulate himself on his small victory over Dewey until he felt a pair of strong arms grab him in a chokehold. Louie instincts kicked in and he head butted Huey in the face. Huey cursed and staggered backwards, but clutched onto Louie's sleeve. Louie shrugged off his shirt, leaving him shirtless and sweaty.

Huey surged forward, leaping up, and swiftly kicked Louie across the face. Louie cried out in pain, and Huey smirked. Louie charged at Huey, but Huey sidestepped at the last second, sending Louie crashing to the floor. Louie cursed, wiping the blood off his nose.

"Tired, Llewellyn?" Huey taunted, cracking his knuckles.

Louie's jaw clenched. Ever since they got kidnapped at Funso's all those years ago, their Uncle Donald made sure Louie and his brothers knew how to fight and defend themselves, so he, Ms. Beakley, Launchpad, and Scrooge taught the triplets all their moves. That, along with taking 6 years of karate, made each of them very skilled fighters, but they all had their own unique fighting style: Huey was _smart_ about his moves, mainly maintaining a defensive position, and only attacking the opponent when the time was right. Dewey was the complete opposite: he was _tough_. He liked impulsively throwing himself onto the opponent and beating the crap out of them, usually maintaining an offensive position. Louie was a mix of the two, he was _sharp_ about his moves. He knew when to maintain a defensive or offensive position, and liked thinking one step ahead of whoever he was fighting.

Louie stood up. "Not one bit."

_Be sharp_. Huey only attacked whenever he felt that his opponent was on the verge of giving up. Louie dramatically got onto his knees, pretending that he was struggling to stand. Huey walked towards him, raising his fists, ready to pound Louie with all his might and deliver the final blow. At the last moment however, Louie rolled over, and Huey slammed the cement floor instead. He cried out in pain, and Louie popped up and kicked Huey forwards, where he landed on the ground.

"Looks like I win again." Louie smiled.

Huey grinned. "You kidding? I did all the work. You just kicked me over."

Louie helped Huey up.

"Nice one, Louie." Huey smiled, clapping his back, wincing as he did so.

Dewey groaned from the floor. "God, Louie. Can you calm down next time?"

Louie gave him a cheeky grin. "Nope."

Dewey yelled out in pain when he tried to stand up. His leg felt like it was on fire from when Louie crushed it with his body weight. Huey and Louie rushed to his side and helped him up.

"Fuck." Dewey cursed. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" he cried out with each step.

Louie and Huey managed to drag Dewey to the TV room and laid him down on the sofa.

"Oh my," Duckworth said, phasing into the room. "Master Dewford doesn't look too well."

"I'm fine." Dewey insisted.

As Duckworth went to go fetch Ms. Beakley, Huey got him a glass of water.

Ms. Beakley sighed when she walked into the room, followed by Webby.

"You boys really need to go easier on each other. I'm glad that you're skilled in physical combat, but your safety is important too." she frowned.

"Dewey!" Webby cried.

"I'm okay, seriously. Louie just sat on top of my leg." Dewey said reassuringly.

Webby glared at him. "What did I tell you idiots about fighting?"

"That we shouldn't be too aggressive with each other." Huey, Dewey, and Louie murmured in unison.

"And _what _happened?" Webby growled.

"We were aggressive with each other." they whimpered, like guilty schoolchildren.

Duckworth phased into the room carrying medical supplies. Ms. Beakley worked on Huey while Duckworth tended to Louie. Webby glowered at Dewey before helping him to the bathroom. Duckworth frowned when he saw the various gashes on Louie's face and upper arms. Louie cried out in pain when Duckworth began stitching the minor cuts.

"Are you alright, Master Llewellyn?" the ghostly butler asked.

"I took the hit," Louie smiled. "I can handle the stitch."

"You three really need to be more careful." Ms. Beakley sighed, bandaging Huey's bloodied hands from where he had slammed the cement.

"I'm sorry. We just got into it." Huey apologized.

"We're 3 rowdy teenage boys, Ms. B, what do you expect?" Louie asked, grinning.

Ms. Beakley just snorted.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom Dewey sat there silently, trying his hardest not to flinch as Webby smoothed out the wrappings around his shirtless chest, her cold hands and the swelling of his bruises making it difficult to sit still. Webby's spent as much time as she could staring _away_ from Dewey. It was obvious that she was mad at him.

"Webby…"

She ignored him, and cut the bandage, stuffing it back into the First Aid Kit. She hoisted Dewey's leg onto her lap and he cried out in pain.

"Can you walk?" Webby asked, concerned.

He shook his head no.

She cursed. "Not being able to walk is a symptom of a broken leg, Dewey."

"Webby, wait." he said, this time more firmly.

"Dewey—"

"I'm sorry."

Webby sighed. "You scare me sometimes, Dew."

"I'm sorry, Webbs. I just… this whole combat thing is really important to me and my brothers." he explained.

"You and your brother's _safety_ is important to _me_! You think it's comfortable seeing you three fight this violently?" Webby demanded.

He sighed. "We do this every month—"

"And this time it's gone too far!" she snapped. "You broke your leg."

"It's not… _broken_." he tried.

"_Dewey_." she deadpanned.

"Okay, maybe it _is_ a little broken," he admitted. "But Webbs, you like combat too! You almost killed me for a chocolate chip cookie!"

Webby glared at him. "Combat is only for _emergencies_ like those, Dewey. Not so you can see who the strongest triplet is."

"It's to also make sure we… know how to fight?" he muttered, hoping it didn't sound as stupid as it probably did.

"Is that what kids are calling it?" Webby asked dryly.

"Webby—"

She vigorously shook her head no. "You went too far this time, Dewey. End of conversation. Starting today, you need to promise that you won't hurt your family."

He sighed. "I… promise."

"Good," she said before Dewey could say anything else. "Duckworth!"

Duckworth phased into the bathroom and frowned when he saw Dewey.

"Broken leg?" he mused.

"How did you know?" Dewey asked.

Duckworth snorted. "I constantly patched up Master Scrooge when he came back from all those adventures. I know a broken leg when I see one. Come on."

As fast as lightning, Duckworth picked Dewey up, and transported him into the TV room. Huey and Louie were there, cleaned up and looking a lot better. Duckworth propped Dewey's leg up against a foot rest, and worked on bandaging it.

Webby watched from a distance, her arms crossed against her chest.

"Webby?" Donald asked in concern from behind her.

"Oh! Hi Uncle Donald." Webby greeted politely.

"Why the long face?" Donald asked.

Webby sighed, and gestured towards the injured triplets. Donald grumbled.

"I was about to talk to them about their fights. They're going too far." Donald sighed.

"You think?" Webby asked dryly.

Donald stood there, uncomfortable. She was obviously angry at Dewey for being so careless, but he sensed it was more than that.

"Webby," Donald frowned. "What's on your mind?"

"He… _ugh_! They're such idiots sometimes!" Webby spat.

Donald, to her surprise, chuckled. "I know."

"I just can't stand to see him hurting his loved ones." Webby sighed.

"I think it's more than that." Donald said.

Webby stared at him. "Is it?"

Donald gently took her hand and led her to the base of the stairs, where they sat down.

"Webby, I may be your boyfriend's uncle, but you can talk to me. Why do you hate seeing him like that?"

"Well, for obvious reasons, he's hurt."

Donald smiled. "Let's look outside the box."

The thought of Dewey getting hurt infuriated her, but never to this extent. She felt like punching someone. Where did the sudden surge of protectiveness come from?

"I guess it's because I'm scared…"

Donald nodded, rolling his hand in a '_Go On_' position.

"Scared of…" Webby trailed off, not knowing what to say. Dewey getting hurt meant that he wouldn't be around anymore. He wouldn't be around for _her_, and she realized just now much she depended on him for comfort, and love, but their connection went further beyond that.

Donald rubbed her shoulder. "Come on."

Webby came to one possible conclusion as to why him getting hurt triggered her tremendously:

"Because if he got hurt seriously then Dewey won't be there for me in the future! I… I want a future with Dewey." Webby admitted.

She expected Donald to laugh, but he pulled her into a tight hug instead.

"I understand where you're coming from, Webby. I felt that way about…" Donald caught himself. "About one of my old girlfriends."

"Girlfriends? You mean Daisy?" Webby asked.

Donald's heart ached. "Yes. Daisy. I wanted to marry her and start a family of my own. You see, Della was pregnant with the boys at the time, and everything and everyone were content. I thought life had given me a break, and that it was the perfect time to start a family."

"What stopped you?" Webby asked.

Donald looked down, his jaw tightly clenched. Touchy topic.

"Della's disappearance, and the three boys I suddenly had to take care of." Donald said. "I guess I sort of… forgot about her."

"Did you ever contact her after the boys were born?" Webby asked.

"She's reached out to me," Donald admitted.

"So… what's stopping you?" she asked.

Donald let out a soft laugh. "Webby, I'm 43 years old. There's no point of love for me."

It was the sort of thing he would talk about after one or two glasses of hard liquor, but he found it easier with Webby. Why exactly, Donald wasn't sure. Maybe it was her kind nature or gentle words…

Webby shook her head. "No! There's something more than that. _That's_ your go to excuse whenever someone asks you about Daisy, but I'm not buying it at all. So, what's the real reason?"

No, _not_ because of her kind nature or gentle words. Donald found it easy to talk to Webby because she _understood_ him. Donald stared at her in amazement.

"You tell me." Donald challenged.

Webby knit her eyebrows together. "You didn't want to get close to Daisy because of… well, Della. Because the closest woman to you, your _sister_, left you and because of that you have abandonment and trust issues, just like Louie."

Donald paled. Webby stood up, pacing back and forth.

"You blame yourself, don't you? You blame Della's disappearance on yourself, and because of that, you're scared that if you ever get close to Daisy, then you'll lose her too. That's why you've kept her at arms length all these years. Not because you're 43 and you're too old for love, but because you're scared of what'll happen." she concluded.

Donald's face was stoic. "You're right."

Webby was furious. "But _why_?! Why can't you just let yourself be happy?!" Webby demanded.

"I don't think I deserve it." Donald admitted.

For a scary second, Webby saw Louie instead of Donald. The way he kept fidgeting with his hands while keeping his head down reminded her of the youngest triplet.

Webby laughed. "You're kidding."

Donald gave her a confused look.

"Don't give me that look," Webby growled. "You _know_ you've done so much for this world and your family. You deserve everything good in life, Donald Fauntleroy Duck!"

Donald chuckled. "Webby, Daisy wants nothing to _do _with me. I broke her heart."

"Then _fix _it before you grow old and regret not doing it _sooner_!" Webby snapped.

Donald was taken aback by the harsh truth in her fierce words. Donald pulled her in for a hug, and kissed her forehead.

"I need to go talk to my boys," he smiled. "But we'll continue this chat later."

Webby smiled as Donald went into the TV Room to scold his nephews.

ooo

It was very late when Webby went to Dewey's room. The hallway was dark and there was no light coming from the crack under the door. She hoped that she could wake him without being too loud.

Webby knocked very softly and whispered, "Dewey?"

The door opened immediately. Dewey hadn't even been asleep. He stood on crutches Webby caught her breath when she saw his leg all bandaged up.

"I was about to come see you." Dewey said.

Webby ignored him, and rushed to him, carefully embracing him. She buried her face in his chest, and Dewey carefully wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm here. I'm okay." he murmured.

Webby sighed. "I'm sorry for not apologizing earlier."

"Why are _you_ apologizing?" he mused.

"Because I was an asshole. You got hurt and I yelled at you." she frowned.

He smiled. "Webbs…"

"I just don't like seeing you hurt."

"I know. I'm sorry." Dewey sighed, disappointed that he'd hurt Webby.

Webby softly kissed him. "It's okay."

Dewey pulled her into their room, and she was careful not to hurt him. Webby helped him to Louie's bunk: he wouldn't be using his own since Louie's bunk was ground level and it was more convenient for him. Dewey lied down, and Webby placed his crutches against the side of the bunk. She turned off the lights and lied down next to him.

Webby felt Dewey reach for her and pull her close for a soft kiss. She smiled at the sensation. Webby rolled to face away, but moved her body against his. His strong arm wrapped around her. As her consciousness slipped away, she felt him nuzzle her hair and breathe. She sighed peacefully.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you more." he smiled.

ooo

Meanwhile, on the houseboat, Donald was about to lose hope. This was the sixth time he was calling her.

Finally, on the last ring…

"Hello?" a soft, gentle voice asked.

Donald's heart fluttered. "D-Daisy? It's me… it's Donald."

**ooo**

**And I'll wrap it up here! See you guys next time :)**

**Thank you guys so much for 52 reviews, I love you all**

****—**Jordan**


	13. The Cuts

**caetlyn27: you made my day! **

**dalek117: You know how boys are, rowdy and bloodthirsty XDD. But yeah, I might add Gyro and Fenton in, and who knows? Maybe Gandra? But I need to see how she is as a character, because that one episode wasn't enough, and **_**especially**_ **after she's joined F.O.W.L**

**BarnMaker: Thank you :)))**

**riverajacobed1: Facts! And please don't kill each other D: and I can't wait for season 3 too! The new chapter of DBDA was amazingggg!**

**dewdrop: thank you sm!**

***NOTE: This chapter is very intense and mentions self harm. Readers discretion is advised***

**ooo**

"You saw _what_?" Scrooge asked.

"Cuts. Very faint cuts on Master Llewellyn's arms when I was tending to him." Duckworth replied grimly.

Scrooge frowned. "I'm sure there was a reason behind them. Maybe a fall? Maybe a mishap on a past adventure?"

"Maybe. But from the looks of it, they seemed… well _deliberate_." Duckworth said, choosing his words carefully.

"You don't mean…" Scrooge said, his voice wavering in a mix of shock and horror.

Duckworth gave him a pained expression. "I think he's had a past of self harm."

Scrooge lightly gasped. "You're telling me the boy cut himself?"

"Don't forget, Master Scrooge," his butler said gently. "He was most devastated by his mother in the past, especially in his teenage years."

Scrooge sighed. "Should I talk to him?"

"That," Duckworth said sadly. "Is up to you to decide. He may not like to be reminded of his past, but it definitely should be something he needs to talk about."

Scrooge sighed. "I'll look into it. Thank you, Duckworth."

The butler gave him a nod and disappeared. Scrooge sighed, rubbing his temples in distress. Did his nephew really resort to self harm as a way to ease his pain? No… he couldn't have. Then again, Louie almost always wore hoodies, and rarely went sleeveless.

Scrooge dialed Louie.

ooo

_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz_!

Louie barely heard his phone ring as Lena kept whacking a pipeline with her sledgehammer.

"Are you almost done with that pipe?" Louie asked Lena.

Lena wiped the sweat off of her forehead and held her wrench in triumph. "Just about."

They high-fived and worked on dismantling the other pipelines that connected to their school.

ooo

"_Hey, it's Louie. You know what to do_."

Scrooge sighed and set his phone down.

Scrooge tried not to feel too disheartened. Instead, he went to the triplets bedroom.

"Louie?" Scrooge asked, knocking the door.

There was no response, so Scrooge opened the door. There was nobody inside. He frowned and walked to Webby's room. Just as he was about to knock, someone spoke behind him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Duckworth said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Scrooge frowned. "Why not?"

"She and Master Dewford are… having a _moment_."

Duckworth smirked when Scrooge turned beet red. Why was it always _him _who walked in on anyone doing something intimate? Just then, Huey came upstairs, followed by Violet.

"Hi, Mr. McDuck." Violet greeted, trying not to think about their _last_ encounter.

"Hello, Violet. Huey." Scrooge nodded.

"Hey Uncle Scrooge. What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing, lad. I was looking for Louie. Do you know where he is?" Scrooge asked.

"He's off somewhere with Lena."

Scrooge nodded. "Alright. Thanks, lad."

Huey smiled before heading to his room and Scrooge sighed. He dialed Louie again, but again, it went to voicemail.

"Louie, it's me. We need to talk. Come to my office when you get home." Scrooge said, before walking back to his office.

ooo

Dewey was patiently teaching Webby how to play golf in the indoor mini golf course she had set up in her room.

Dewey was gently holding her from behind. Webby tried not to focus on his cool breath tickling her ear.

"So… filter out all distractions," Dewey started softly, repeating the words Scrooge said during _his_ first time.

_Hard to do when the only distraction is holding me_. Webby snorted.

"Hips back, shoulders down…" he continued, keeping his voice low.

"L-like this?" Webby asked, nervous that she was doing it wrong.

Dewey smiled. "You're doing great. Now, a _gentle_ controlled swing."

She did what he asked, and sure enough, the ball went into the hole.

"I did it!" she cheered.

"You sure did!" Dewey grinned, high fiving her. "Now, next time just _relax_. Your shoulders tensed up right before you hit the ball."

Dewey held her again, and Webby blushed.

"Maybe you should help me relax."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? How?"

"Like _this_."

She threw her club aside, and pushed him onto her bed. Webby straddled him, careful to avoid his injured leg. Dewey was obviously caught off guard, but immediately understood what she wanted.

Their hips were pressed tight and his mouth just barely touching hers. His breath fanned over her lips as she slid a hand behind his neck. Webby closed her eyes and threw her head back as she felt them grinding closely. She felt his _heat_ pressing into her.

He eagerly flipped them and pressed her against the mattress, pressing his lips against hers, his hand wandering over her side, down over her hip and thigh, around to her bottom, over the small of her back. He was smirking against her lips, and she knew he could tell just exactly how much he wanted her by the impressive bulge pressing into her belly.

"Do you want to stop? Your leg and all…" Webby said, concerned that she might hurt him.

"No," he said honestly.

"Dewey…"

"Webby, I _want_ you." he replied.

Webby blushed, but put her hands on his shoulders and sank down, her palms sliding along his body on the way. He groaned, then blinked as he looked down at her eyes staring back up at him from his midsection. Webby slid her hand in between them, brushing against him and enjoying his sharp intake of air.

She flipped them over so he didn't have to overexert his leg. Webby sat up and slid her shirt off, leaving her in a black bra. Dewey bit his lip when she threw it aside, shooting him a seductive gaze.

That did it for him.

He grabbed her and kissed every bit of bare skin that was exposed. He impatiently unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Webby tried to wriggle out of his grip, but it was ironlike. He began kissing her neck, making her moan out loud.

Just as he was about to slide her leggings off, there was a knock on the door.

"Webbs? Dinner's ready!" Huey called.

Dewey growled in frustration and looked at Webby, his expression apologetic.

"It's okay," she said, grabbing his arm gently.

"It's really not," he said grumpily. She frowned too and tugged him in for another kiss. She felt his irritation start to fade the longer they drew out the liplock.

"Let's go." Webby said.

ooo

It was late when Louie came home.

"Hey, Uncle Scrooge," Louie greeted. "What's up?"

Scrooge tried not to look too distressed.

"Close the door." he said.

Louie frowned. Scrooge never asked him to close the door unless he was in trouble. Louie shut the door behind him, his mind racing. Did Scrooge find out about the Quacker incident...? No. He couldn't have. Violet knew how to cover her tracks. Besides, his great uncle looked more worried than angry. Louie sat down.

Scrooge cleared his throat. "Is there anything you want to... _tell_ me, lad?"

Louie frowned. "I didn't break anything. Not this time."

"Take off your hoodie, Louie."

Louie knit his eyebrows together in confusion. "Why?"

"Just do it!" Scrooge snapped in a pained voice.

Louie's eyes widened in realization, and he chuckled darkly. "You know, don't you? You and Duckworth? He's the only one who saw my arms."

Scrooge's eyes started tearing up and he slowly nodded. "Why, Louie?" he asked softly.

Louie looked down and he rolled up his sleeves. They weren't too visible, but if you squinted hard enough, you could see many faint scratches on Louie's arm.

'I don't know," Louie finally replied.

"Louie, there's a reason you chose to hurt yourself." Scrooge said, trying to keep his voice from wavering.

"Mom left us." Louie said softly. "She just took off on that rocket ship and disappeared. She had this… _ridiculous_ notion that she needed to be the greatest adventurer."

"That was her dream, Louie." Scrooge reasoned.

Louie scowled. "I know it was her _fucking_ dream, but it was selfish and stupid of her! She had three boys on the way and… and maybe if she was here I wouldn't have even thought about self harm!"

"Louie—"

"Maybe I wouldn't have had these trust and abandonment issues. I know she needs adventure, but didn't she know how much _we_ needed _her_?" Louie demanded. "How could she just leave us?!"

Scrooge stood up, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Louie started tearing up, and sniffled.

"How could she just leave us?" Louie repeated. "I-I know I had you and Uncle Donald, but I feel so lost without her." he sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, Louie." Scrooge said gently.

He looked incredibly hurt and Scrooge hugged him. Louie buried his face in his uncle's chest and cried.

"I don't understand why she left, and I don't think I _ever_ will, but I've come to terms with it! So even after that, _why_ do I feel so hurt and angry all the time?!"

Scrooge spoke. "She loved you more than anything. You and your brothers were her entire world. She thought about you three everyday and every night when she went to sleep. And I know even today, she misses you so much, it aches."

Louie didn't say anything, but Scrooge felt him relax in his arms.

"Who else knows about this?" Scrooge asked.

"Just Lena." he said, wiping his eyes.

Scrooge sighed. "Get some sleep, lad. It's late, and you start school tomorrow

Louie nodded. "I will. T-thanks for listening to all that, Scrooge."

Scrooge gave him a warm smile. "You're welcome, Louie."

ooo

_Beep! Beep! Beep_!

Groaning, Webby hit the off button on her alarm clock. Throwing her blankets off she stumbled into her bathroom where she took a shower. School started in an hour, and she wasn't prepared to go back. Afterwards she dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans with a purple v-neck shirt; she put her hair up in her ponytail. Webby went downstairs and found her grandmother cooking eggs and French toast.

"Morning." Webby greeted.

Webby noticed a lot of changes in the family. Huey and Violet were inseparable. Louie spent a lot of time with Lena, and Webby wasn't exactly sure what they were up to, though she knew it probably wasn't anything _legal_. Donald was being sneaky and stayed in his houseboat a lot more often than usual. Whenever she passed him, she could hear him clicking away at his keyboard or talking in hushed tones to someone, though she had a pretty good idea of _who_.

"Good morning, dear. Are you ready for school?" her grandmother asked.

Webby groaned at the mention of school. "Nope."

Just then, Dewey came lumbering in wearing nothing but grey sweats.

"Morning, Ms. B. Hey, babe." Dewey greeted, kissing her cheek.

"Shouldn't you get dressed?" Ms. Beakley asked

Dewey raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you hear? School's cancelled."

Webby's heart fluttered, and she felt a mix of concern and happiness.

"What happened?" Webby asked.

Dewey made himself a cup of coffee and sat down next to Webby. "There was some plumbing issue. The entire school is flooded."

Webby cheered and raced back upstairs to change into her pajamas, relieved that they had more time off, leaving Dewey and Ms. Beakley alone.

"Would you like some toast?" Ms. Beakley asked him.

"Actually… I was wondering if you could answer something. Something that's been bothering me. Don't mistaken me, it might come off as insensitive…" he faltered.

Ms. Beakley frowned. "What's on your mind, Dewey?"

Dewey sighed. "What happened to Webby's parents?"

**ooo**

**Anddddd I'll wrap it up here. Thank you guys so much for 57 reviews, I cannot believe this fic is almost at 60 for 13 chapters! I love you all!**

—**Jordan**


	14. Agent 23

**dalek117: Thank you! And don't worry, Louie's past the self harm. And don't worry, it won't affect their relationship too much. **

**caetlyn27: DON'T hurt yourself, kid!**

**Not Ponytails or Cottontails: Not planning on finishing it soon, don't worry! :)**

**riverajacobed1: Same here, but for now, I'll make it up. THe PoWeR oF FanFiCTioN, y'know? Webby and Dewey would seem like the smartest option, but for now, I can't 100% confirm it. Yeah, we're definitely going to see Della and Daisy and all those characters in future chapters, I just need to figure out a way to "incorporate" them so the story has the consistent flow it has had for the past 13 chapters. Sometimes stories get confusing when there isn't one main FOCUS, so readers are like, "WTF?" But this story has many plot lines, like high school, Huey and Violet's relationship, Dewey and Webby's lust, Louie and Lena's problems, Louie and Donald's mental health issues, Donald rekindling things with Daisy. But the idea of the story is what their life would be like if Della didn't come back for 18 years, when they're all matured adults, because when you're a kid who's 11, you learn how to adapt. But when you're older, there are a lot of challenges mentally, and we're focusing on each character by using those minor plotlines mentioned above, so it keeps the readers interested. And so far, 62 of you guys agree! :)**

**And I hope your friend is okay :(**

**dewdrop: love you!**

**This is an emotional one guys, so grab the tissues **

**ooo**

Ms. Beakley's eyes widened, and she looked at Dewey, making sure she understood what he had asked.

"_What_?" she repeated, a hint of irritation to her voice.

Dewey took a deep breath. "What happened to Webby's parents, Ms. B? Please. I've known you guys for almost a decade. You're my family too… I think I deserve to know." he said bravely.

Ms. Beakley glared at him, but Dewey glared back. Finally, she folded.

"It's better to not know. Even Webby doesn't know what happened."

This caught him by surprise. "She doesn't?"

"No." Beakley replied grimly.

Dewey didn't back down, and Ms. Beakley knew that he wasn't going to leave her alone anytime soon. She sighed, rubbing her temples in distress. After a few moments, she spoke.

"I think you're right. It's high time this family knows where we come from. I'll organize a family meeting. Bring Lena and Violet, and _get_ comfortable." she said solemnly.

ooo

Scrooge frowned when the family meeting was called. He, Donald, the boys, Webby, Lena, and Violet all sat around the TV Room.

Scrooge eyed everyone: Webby was cuddled up against Dewey, who rubbed her back comfortingly. Huey and Violet held hands like an old married couple, and Louie and Lena were betting on which couple would kiss first. Donald was agitated, like what he had been doing before was much more important than a family meeting.

Scrooge frowned. Donald was being more secretive than usual. He'd interrogate him later, but first, the meeting:

"You're all probably wondering why I've gathered you here." Ms. Beakley started off solemnly. "I'm here to talk about… my daughter."

Dewey felt Webby tense up in his arms and he rubbed her back, gently kissing her forehead.

"It's okay, I'm here." Dewey whispered.

Webby gave him a shaky nod, gripping onto his hand. Dewey gently rubbed his thumb across the back of her hands, and she leaned on his shoulder.

"Their names were Henry and Rachel, and they were spies on opposite sides."

"You don't mean…" Scrooge asked in horror.

"Yes. Webby's father _used _to work for F.O.W.L." Ms. Beakley confirmed.

There was a collective gasp.

Ms. Beakley weakly smiled. "It's a beautiful, _tragic_ love story."

Webby's heart fluttered at the word _tragic_. She knew her parents were dead, but she never knew _how _they died.

Until now.

ooo

_**20 years ago…**_

"_Do you really have to go?" 49 year old Bentina Beakley asked her daughter, Rachel. _

_Rachel smirked at her mother. "Mom, I'm 24. I think I can go on my first solo mission." _

_Rachel shared similar features with her mother, but wasn't _nearly _her size. Instead of being big and burly like Beakley, Rachel was lean and athletic. She had dark intimidating eyes just like her father who got killed on a mission many years ago. Her light blonde hair, like her mothers, was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore her black jumpsuit with all of her spy gear underneath a white hoodie, dark jeans, and white converse. She looked like any other young adult you would see on a hike or cruise. _

"_This is an important mission." Bentina told her. _

"_Mom," Rachel snorted, playfully throwing her arm around her mother's shoulders. "I'll be fine. You and I did missions all the time. I've learned from the best."_

_Bentina glared at her and Rachel stuck her tongue out. She sighed and hugged her. _

"_You know what to do?" Bentina asked. _

"_There's some punk from F.O.W.L that I have to take out. I'll be back in a jiffy, Mom." _

_A 'jiffy' was their way of saying 1 or 2 weeks. Bentina handed her a photo of the man Rachel was supposed to take out, and she caught her breath. He was handsome, had messy light hair, and light blue eyes. He was muscular and tall. The man wore a black hoodie with some dark wash jeans and combat boots. _

_Bentina hugged her. "Be safe, Rachel."_

"_I will, Mom. Don't worry." Rachel smiled, squeezing her back. She gave her mom a two fingered salute before heading out the door_.

ooo

"So Webby's mom had a mission to kill her dad?!" Lena asked.

"Clearly he didn't do it. What happened next, Granny?" Webby asked. Dewey frowned at the lack of emotion in her voice.

"You okay?" he whispered.

She gravely nodded, not meeting his eyes.

ooo

_Rachel reached a mall, and spotted her target. He was even more handsome up close. _

"_Focus, Rachel." she chided herself. _

_Her target went up the escalator, so Rachel used the elevator. When the doors opened, Rachel caught her breath—there he was. His icy eyes twinkled with amusement, and for a second, Rachel hesitated. She quickly regained her composure, however, and just as she was about to finish him off, he calmly reached into her pocket, pulling the photo of him that her mother had given her. Rachel scowled. The man merely smiled before reaching into his own pocket and pulling out a picture of _her_. _

"_How…?" Rachel asked, before realizing this man was assigned to kill her. _

_The man shook his head no, signaling that they were being watched. Rachel immediately understood, and did nothing when the man reached into the elevator and pressed the ground floor. He waved to her as the elevator doors closed. _

_As she went down, Rachel bit her lip. He was hopelessly charming, even without uttering a single word. _

ooo

"Then what happened?" Lena asked.

"Forbidden love." Ms. Beakley replied grimly.

ooo

_It was around midnight when there was a knock on Rachel's hotel door. She wasn't nervous at all, knowing exactly who it was. She pulled her bathrobe over her short nightgown, and opened the door. The man stepped in, wearing a white collared shirt with black slacks. _

"_Charmed to meet you," he said, a slight Dutch slur to his words. "I'm Henry Vanderquack."_

_He kissed her hand, and Rachel blushed before scowling. _

"_Why didn't you kill me?" Rachel demanded. _

"_I can ask you the same thing, Rachel Beakley." he smiled. _

"_How did you know my name?"_

_Henry waved her off. "We're spies, remember?"_

"_Quit the banter! Why didn't you kill me?!" she asked hotly. _

_Henry didn't lose the charming smirk. _

"_I didn't want to." he said plainly. _

_Rachel grabbed him by the collar and shook him. "Why? Is this a plot to get me to join F.O.W.L?! Well, listen here buddy! It's not going to work. It may work on… whoever it's worked on before, but not me! Your charm doesn't fool me! Now get that knife hidden in your belt or something and stab me already!"_

_Henry stood there, his dazzling blue eyes never leaving hers. "I could do that."_

_He turned around and closed the door, gesturing to the champagne in the ice bucket, sitting on Rachel's dresser. _

"_Or we can have a romantic evening and get to know each other." he replied. _

_Rachel narrowed her eyes, mildly surprised by his boldness. "Straight to the point, eh? Alright, fine. But if you slip up, then you're dead."_

_He smiled, and the two spent the rest of the evening chatting, and Rachel tried not to fall for him, but it was too hard. Rachel just couldn't resist him. So when he kissed her, she made no effort to stop him_.

ooo

"I need to learn his moves." Louie said in amazement.

"You're smooth enough, Louie." Lena chuckled.

ooo

_**3 months later**_…

"_Henry! Stop that!"_

"_Stop what?" he challenged. _

"_Stop kissing my neck! I need to introduce you to my mother!"_

_He grew worried. "What if she doesn't approve of us, Rache?"_

"_Oh, she will."_

"_But… you're from S.H.U.S.H and I'm from F.O.W.L. We're pretty much Romeo and Juliet, my love." he said gently. _

"_Which is why I've brought these."_

_Rachel slapped down a bunch of forms and his ocean blue eyes widened when he read them. _

"_Resignation papers?" he asked. _

_She sighed. "Yes, Henry. If we want this to work, and if you want to get my mother approval, then we need to be on the same team. I'm not joining F.O.W.L and you can't join S.H.U.S.H because of your history. Sometimes we need to name sacrifices for the things we love." _

_Henry sighed, but gently kissed Rachel's forehead. "But… you do realize we need to get normal jobs after this, right? Everything we've worked for will be for nothing."_

_She smiled. "I'll do it if you will."_

"_I'll do anything for you." he said honestly. _

_Together, they signed the papers and introduced themselves to Ms. Beakley_.

ooo

"So, Henry and Rachel left their respective agencies and got married where they had a little girl." Ms. Beakley continued.

There was an uncomfortable silence, and everyone braced themselves for the bad part. Webby stayed silent, her shoulders ridged. Dewey rubbed her lower back.

"What happened to them?" Dewey finally asked.

ooo

_**3 years later…**_

_Rachel was cutting vegetables for dinner. _

"_My dear, this looks wonderful." Henry said, kissing her cheek. _

_She snorted. "Henry, go check on Webbigail. We can flirt after."_

_He smirked. "Not without a kiss."_

_She scoffed, and Henry grinned. She finally folded and gave him a quick peck on the lips. _

"_What was that?" he asked incredulously. _

"_A kiss." Rachel replied plainly. _

"_That was a peck!" he protested. _

_She grabbed him by the collar and gave him a long kiss. Henry smiled when she pulled away. _

"_Happy?" she asked. _

"_Very." he winked. _

_Henry went upstairs to check on their daughter. He smiled when he found that she was peacefully asleep. He gently kissed her forehead—_

_**CRASH**__!_

_Henry frowned. _

"_Rachel?" Henry called. _

_There was no answer. _

"_RACHEL?!" he yelled. _

_Henry closed and locked Webby's room and rushed downstairs where he found his wife unconscious, with a nasty gash on her forehead. A very muscular man wearing an expensive suit stood over her, holding a mallet. His red curly red hair stood up, and when he turned around, he had a mouth made of metal. _

"_Steelbeak…?" then Henry snapped back into reality. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" he roared. _

_Steelbeak sneered. "Had we known you hadn't killed your target from your last mission before your resignation, we would have never let you resign in the first place. Good thing I'm here to finish the job!"_

_He raised his mallet, and brought it down towards Rachel's head. Henry rushed forwards and grabbed the mallet, jerking it away from Steelbeak, kicking him squarely in the chest. Steelbeak stumbled, but he was much bigger than Henry. He brushed his suit off, like he had gotten some dust on it, and clenched his fists. _

"_You'll pay for that, Vanderquack," he muttered. "I can't believe we were ever friends."_

_Steelbeak advanced, but Henry grabbed the mallet and swung it at him. He cried out in pain when the hammer made contact with his upper arm. There was a nasty crack, and Steelbeak gripped his now broken arm, cursing. _

_Henry straightened, proud of himself for that one. "Leave my family alone, Steelbeak."_

_He raised the mallet, and brought it down on Steelbeak's head. The agent crumpled. _

_Henry dropped the mallet, and rushed to Rachel. "Rachel? Honey?"_

_Henry gently slapped her cheek, sighing in relief when she was responsive. He got up to get a glass of water, when…_

_**BANG**__!_

_There was the sickening smell of metal and blood in the air. Henry looked down at the bullet that was embedded in his chest. He gasped and fell backwards._

"_Steel…beak." he managed. _

_Steelbeak just smirked. "Looks like I win, Henry."_

"_Kill me," Henry managed. "Just leave her alone." he croaked, not daring to mention Webby, who was still asleep. _

"_Oh you mean your target?" Steelbeak taunted. He raised his gun and shot Rachel 6 times. _

"_NO!" Henry screamed before coughing out clots of thick blood. _

"_Doting husband, eh?" he chuckled darkly. He raised his gun. "Then why don't you follow her straight to hell?"_

_Henry cried out in pain when Steelbeak shot him 4 times in the chest. _

"_I'll get you for this, you bastard. We'll meet in Hell." Henry croaked weakly. _

_Steelbeak snorted. "I'd like to see you try." he said before shooting Henry right between the eyes. _

"_Idiots." Steelbeak spat before throwing the knife and leaving the house. He kicked Henry's bloodied corpse for good measure_.

…

_**GASP**__!_

_Rachel gasped, a rush of adrenaline pulsing throughout her body. "H-Henry?"_

_She saw her husband lying in a pool of his own blood. She cried out, and weakly crawled to him, her own blood making a trail behind her. _

"_Henry… Henry?" she croaked, shaking him. _

_He was motionless. She reached inside his pocket and grabbed his phone, dialing her mother. _

"_Hello?" Ms. Beakley asked. _

"_It's Rachel, Mom," she coughed, before vomiting out blood._

"_Rachel?! Are you alright?" Bentina asked. _

"_Mom, I love you, okay? Just take Webby. Make sure she's happy. Please. I… love you." she managed before dropping the phone. She lied down on Henry's shoulder and tears streamed down her face when she saw her vision darkening_

"_Rachel? Rachel! RACHEL!" Ms. Beakley cried_.

ooo

_-One Week Later, Present Time_-

"Webby—" Dewey tried.

"Can't talk." she hissed.

She aggressively swung her fists at the punching bag. Her breathing was heavy, sweat beaded down her forehead, and she ignored her hands that now trembled with exhaustion. Her eyes were dark and stormy and she looked extremely intimidating. Webby punched violently at the punching bag.

Dewey watched, wide eyed as Webby violently attacked the punching bag. She was exhausted and she needed to rest. He didn't know how long she'd been at it, but he knew it had been hours.

Instead of picking up bad habits to relieve pain like Louie had, she was hurting herself in other ways. She barely slept, she was a shell of her former self, she pushed people away, and she avoided Ms. Beakley and Dewey like the plague. She wanted to stay angry, and he understood the feeling, but it seemed to be the only emotion Webby felt. She was hurting herself physically by exerting herself and mentally by bottling up her anguish over the death of her parents.

Dewey hesitantly reached out to Webby and touched her shoulder.

"Webby…"

She instantly tensed up, her free hand balling into a fist, and a low growl escaped her lips at the unwanted contact.

"Let. Me. _Go_." she snarled, not bothering to turn and face him.

Dewey narrowed his eyes. He knew she was grieving and he was perfectly fine with that, she deserved to be broken up over the death of her parents, but she couldn't push everyone away, he had done that when he learned about his mother and the Spear of Selene, and it had gotten him nowhere.

"No, it's midnight and you need sleep. Your body can't take all this and you need rest." Dewey murmured, keeping calm but adding firmness in his tone of voice.

Webby whirled around, eyes glowing with anger.

"I'll do what I want, stop hovering over me." she snapped, jabbing her finger in his chest. "Ever since Granny told us the story about my parents, you've been _suffocating_ me!" Webby hissed, eyes darkening, lips tugging into an angry scowl. "And I hate you for it."

Dewey merely blinked at her lashing out, knowing it was the grief talking.

"I'm worried about you."

"Don't be, I'm fine." she growled.

"No you're not… c'mon Webbs, let's talk about this." Dewey pleaded quietly.

"No!" she snapped.

Dewey hardened. "Training yourself past the point of exhaustion won't help anything."

He slowly reached out and touched her arm reassuringly. She'd been like this for the past five days, and he knew she needed time to get over her parents, but he was utterly fearful of how self destructive she was acting.

Gritting her teeth she wrenched her arm from his grasp.

"How would _you_ know?" she scoffed.

He raised his eyebrows. "You're kidding, right?"

Webby stared at him coldly. "I'm not."

Dewey was growing frustrated by the second. "Because I don't know what it's like to lose someone? I don't know what it's like to grieve? You saw how I was after I learned about my mom—"

"I did." Webby interjected. "And I'm running from all my friends like _you_ did. I'm bettering myself and becoming stronger. I'm not smoking or crying, I'm training! I'm not mourning, I'm getting ready for whatever else happens."

Dewey couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was trying to help and yet she stood there, mocking his grieving period for his mom. Webby had no right to attack him for the past.

"You're getting ready to kill Steelbeak, aren't you?" Dewey asked.

"I am." she confirmed angrily.

Tears stung his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He was shaking slightly.

"I'm not stupid, Webby, you're mourning and taking this harder than anyone. You aren't bettering yourself..." Dewey let out a sigh to calm himself. "Webby, you need to sleep, and then we can talk in the morning—"

"I don't want to talk to you!" Webby snapped.

"Too bad!" Dewey snapped. "You've always been there for me and I'm returning the favor! That's what you do for the people you love." he argued, crossing his arms over his chest.

Webby let out a harsh laugh as she shook her head. "Leave or you'll regret it." she warned, clenching her fists so hard that her knuckles became white.

Dewey narrowed his eyes. "You won't hurt me."

"Don't count on that!" Webby roared as angry tears pricked her eyes.

"Webby."

"_LEAVE_!" Webby threatened, her eyes becoming even darker than they already were.

She had taken a threatening step towards him, fists poised to strike, but Dewey didn't fear her. She looked hysterical… she looked _broken_. Her hair was sticking up all over the place from a lack of management, her eyes had bags beneath them, her skin was pale, and her eyes were bloodshot from sleep deprivation. She was losing it and she needed help.

Dewey's expression softened as he empathized with his girlfriend.

"Webby… please don't do this."

Dewey took a step towards her, slowly reaching for her hand. Her glare faltered and he relaxed. His Webby was in there, he just had to coax her out of her hardened shell.

And suddenly her guard was up,

"NO!" Webby shrieked, her voice taking on a tone he had never heard before.

"Leave me alone!" Webby shouted.

"I'm not going to." Dewey growled.

She threw a punch at him, but Dewey was ready for it. He caught her fist, jerked it sideways, and pinned her against the wall.

"Let me go!" she snapped, wriggling against his grip.

"No Webby!" he snapped.

He carried her bridal style all the way to her bed. Dewey straddled her and firmly kissed her, and she thrashed against him at first before reciprocating the romantic gesture. She wanted to physically exert herself? Fine. But he would give it to her in a different way.

He moved back so he was sitting in front of her legs. He carefully placed his hands at her ankles and started moving up her creamy skin.

"Fuck…" she whispered.

He rubbed his thumb across her hand and looked her dead in the eyes, making her feel smaller and smaller by the second.

"You need some relief."

She actually whimpered as she knew this was what she wanted. She needed to forget all her problems. But mostly she needed Dewey. Her hormones were racing, and she needed him _now_. Needed to know he really still wanted her and was willing to do something for her. Webby finally gave in. She stopped fighting with Dewey, and finally let him win the battle. She removed her hands from his and placed them on top of her racing heart. Dewey looked at her assuredly one last time so she would know she could trust him.

Dewey started by placing light kisses on her knees before dipping his hands down in between her legs and slowly separating them. Webby was shaking so uncontrollably that she had to bring her hand to her mouth to stop her whimpering. As her legs moved apart wider and wider Dewey ran his hands softly along the inside of her thighs stopping just above her pelvis.

Webby squeezed her eyes shut almost scared of what he would do next. Her body felt like it was going to explode.

Dewey then ran both hands over the little bundle of nerves earning him a sharp gasp from Webby and moved them up the sides of her rib cage and up to her chest where Webby was already arching into him. He slipped his hands under her tank top and kneaded her breasts where her nipples had hardened into tight little buds.

Webby held onto his upper arms for support as her breathing turned into pants. Her head lolled back and her eyes fluttered closed when he gently pinched her nipples between his fingers. With her neck fully exposed Dewey leaned down and began to kiss, nip, and bite at her neck sending Webby gasping for air as her body moved against his.

By now her body was throbbing in anticipation and she looked up at Dewey either pleading for more, or pleading for mercy. Dewey only answered her by leaving a trail of kisses down her abdomen and dipping his tongue in her navel which earned him a loud moan. Her blood ran hot and thick in her veins as warmth gathered to her loins. By the time Dewey reached down to her womanhood she was dripping with heat.

Dewey casually ran his fingers over her soaked panties causing her hips to move rhythmically back and forth. Her breathing now came choppy and labored as her nails dug into the mattress.

"Please…" she begged, not knowing how more teasing she could take.

Dewey finally decided to stop torturing her and give her what she wanted. He placed his fingers inside the hem of her underwear pausing to make sure she was ready for this.

"Damn it, just do it already!" she snapped.

Dewey slipped his fingers into the hot folds of her arousal and stroked and probed her gently as she quivered. She was so sensitive even the simple stimulation was too much to bear. Dewey, however, knew she could handle the intensity as he slipped two fingers inside her and began to pump with all his might. Webby's moans turned into screams as her hips bucked against his thrusts and the heat that had pooled into her stomach began to grow.

Dewey knew she was about to release when her inner muscle began to flex around his fingers. He decided to relieve her as he took her hardened nub against his thumb and rubbed it while speeding up his thrusts. Webby screamed, finally climaxing hard and fast, sobbing and crying out.

Hours seemed to pass and the spasms in her body didn't lessen until Dewey pulled her against his chest and held her trembling body securely. Her breathing was still rapid and her heart was beating so hard he could feel it against her rib cage, he worried if he had taken it too far with her.

Webby begged. "Take me, Dewey. Please, I need this!"

Apparently not. he mused.

"No, Webbs. Not when you're this emotional. You're angry and hurt, and when you come off the high, you might regret what we've done. I don't want our first time to be like this." he said earnestly.

She sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry."

He kissed her softly, and she spoke.

"Listen… I'm sorry for acting like that. I just… I never knew what happened to my parents and my granny decided to drop a bomb on me. I-I… I miss them." she sobbed.

Dewey held her. "Let it out, Webbs."

Webby immediately wrapped her arms around him soaking in his warmth. He wrapped his own arms around her and let her doze off.

"Dewey." she breathed out. "Thank you."

Dewey smiled before closing his eyes and falling asleep. "No problem."

**ooo**

**MANDATORY VOTE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

**Lena confesses to Louie**

**OR **

**Daisy and Donald meet **

**Let me know and I love you all! 60 was enough to make me happy, but thank you guys so much for 62 reviews!**

—**Jordan **


	15. Fairytale

**Holy shit you guys! I didn't know this chapter was going to explode! I was expecting 67 at the most, but 72? That's 10 reviews for one chapter, and that's not all. We were averaging 379 views **_**per**_ **chapter, and we've just surpassed 5,000 views overall!**

**Guest: Thank you! :D**

**Ninjatana Warrior: Lena and Louie it is! And I love your highschool fic! :)**

**dalek117: I'm sorry, I had to! The inspiration came when I saw Dewey tied up with Steelbeak in the season trailer. Unfortunately, I cannot do **_**both**_**, but you'll get half your request! :)**

**Techno Duck: I'm sorry, but I do not have any other stories. I do have "Abandoned", but I'm not taking that as seriously as One Thing Leads to Another. I'm ADHD, so if I jump from one thing to the next, the stories are **_**never**_ **gonna get finished. So that's why I'm doing one story at a time. My friend BarnMaker gave me some really good one shot ideas, maybe a month ago, but I'm not even halfway through **_**those**_**! So it'll be awhile until I do another "serious" story :)**

**creatura726: Thank you, thank you. And I'm sorry that more people voted for Louie and Lena, but I promise that I'll do Donald and Daisy next :)**

**Not Ponytails or Cottontails: You caught yourself. I'm proud :) and thank you :D**

**caetlyn27: AND YOU GOT YOUR VOTE BITCHHHHHH! :DDD**

**The Not-So-Ultimate Writer: Haven't heard from you in awhile! Glad to see you're doing okay. And done!**

**riverajocabed1: Because things would've been more complicated if they were alive. Yes, I'm evil I know. I think you caught on where I'm going with Fenton and Gandra. I think I might wait a little for the Donald Daisy arc, but more on that at the end of the chapter. Sorry about the headache, and nah, everyone's crying. I'm sorry for making the vote hard, I just wanted to include you guys more! And don't worry, everyone (well, almost everyone) voted for Louie and Lena. **

**dewdrop: :D**

**ON WITH THE NEW CHAPTER! You guys chose it!**

**ooo**

The kids were enjoying their days off until the school fixed its plumbing issue. Louie spent most of his days at the amphitheater with Lena. Huey spent his days with Violet at the library, her house, the manor, or the woods so they could explore. Dewey and Webby, however, stayed home where they would stay quiet and discrete.

"Louie?" Lena asked Louie, who was calmly resting his head on her lap.

Dewey and Webby, who were skilled woodworkers, decided to renovate Lena's depressing old amphitheater into a nice, warm little nook that she could call a proper home. Dewey had opened up the floorboards on the stage so Lena could have enough natural light in the room, like a sunroof that she was able to open and close at will. Her room was painted dark blue; she had a full size bed under the window with a blue and grey comforter. She had a dresser, a bookshelf full of magazines and everything besides an actual _book_ on it. Beside her desk, there was a sleek black leather couch with a flat screen TV in front of it. On the walls were different pictures of her favourite bands, motorcycles, girls in bikinis, shirtless guys, and pictures of her with her friends. Webby had even installed a small kitchen, though Lena rarely used it considering she barely knew how to cook. She only ever used the kitchen to bake "Friendaversary" cakes or stock up on beer and hide her stash from Huey, Dewey, Webby, and Violet. Only Louie knew about her stash though he never drank. He used to be very dependent on alcohol when he and Becky broke up, but Webby managed to help him quit.

"Yeah?" he finally answered.

Lena gently ran her hands through his hair. He had spent the night, and now they were relaxing on the leather couch while Lena surfed through TV channels, looking for something to watch.

"Just checking if you're awake." Lena replied.

"I am." he smiled.

She sighed and set the remote down. He frowned, and sat up.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm worried about Webby." she admitted.

Louie let out an anguished sigh. "Me too. She hasn't been herself since she learned about her parents. Dewey's trying his best, but…" he trailed off, looking for the right words.

"It's not _enough_," Lena finished. "I don't think it'll ever be enough. Beakley dropped a bomb on her, and it's gonna be awhile until she takes it all in."

"She's like my sister, Lena. It's hard to see her in so much pain." Louie sighed.

Lena wrapped him up in a hug, and he happily returned the gesture.

"Henry and Rachel… those two loved each other _so_ much. Their relationship sounded just like a _fairytale_," Lena whispered into his ear.

"I know. It's envious." Louie murmured.

"Louie…" Lena murmured, breaking the hug.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice low.

Lena bit her lip. He cocked his head as if to read her thoughts. His heavy eyebrows knit together in worry, fearful that he was in for another lecture.

He looked so… _cute_.

"I—I…" Lena stammered.

"It's okay. You can tell me."

She took a deep breath.

"I… I can't." her voice got smaller with each word.

"Lena, talk to me." Louie said, now worried.

Instead, Lena grabbed him and drew him in for a rough kiss. Louie's eyes widened, but he eagerly kissed her back. When she pulled away, he sat there, dumbfounded.

"I like you." she said plainly.

Louie was still in shock, a stupid smile on his face.

"Louie?"

Louie stared at her: the stunning Lena DeSpell, his best friend, _kissed_ him, and just admitted she had feelings for him.

"I-I…" he trailed off, speechless.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, it was stupid of me," Lena sighed, cursing herself. "I'm sorry, Lou—"

Lena was cut off when Louie smashed his lips on top of hers. She couldn't kiss him back because she was too busy smiling.

ooo

Everyone met up at the manor later that afternoon. Their goal was to cheer up Webby. Fortunately, she wasn't _too_ down in the dumps thanks to Dewey constantly cheering her up. The gang decided to bake a cake for her.

"So… the recipe calls for one cup of flour." Huey said to Violet.

She grabbed the flour and poured it into the cup. As Violet worked the dry ingredients, Huey on the wet ones. Both weren't paying much attention to one another, so Violet yelped when she accidentally spilled some flour onto Huey's shirt. He stared at her, and Violet stifled a smile.

"Sorry," she murmured. "I'll get that for you."

Huey pulled her in for a hug, spreading flour onto _her _shirt. Violet gently shoved him away.

"_Huey_!" she snapped.

He smirked. "Now we're even."

"Oh no we're not!" she laughed.

She got some flour on her fingertips and wiped it across Huey's cheek, leaving a streak of white powder. He frowned and wiped some on her nose. The couple glared at each other before getting into a full fledged flour war. So when Ms. Beakley walked in to see the kitchen matted with white powder with two teenagers tackling each other, she was shocked to see that it was the two most _responsible_ teens of the gang.

"Huey! Violet! What's going on here?!" she demanded.

They sheepishly got off each other, blushing.

"Sorry, Ms. B." they muttered.

"It looks like a snowstorm in here." she frowned.

"We'll clean it up." he said, giving her a charming smile.

She snorted, but nodded. Huey and Violet sweeped up their flour war.

"Bet I can sweep more flour than you, Violet." Huey challenged.

She narrowed her eyes. "I'd like to see you try, Hubert!"

Ms. Beakley walked inside to find _another_ flour war and she sighed, though she wasn't angry. At this rate, the cake would never be finished, so Ms. Beakley finished baking the cake for Webby while Huey and Violet clashed behind her.

Webby was mad at her, that was understandable, but her granddaughter had never resorted to the "silent treatment". Webby avoided her, and refused to be in the same room as her grandmother. Ms. Beakley tried several times to talk to her, but Webby was too angry and hurt. The only people she bothered talking to was, of course, Dewey and strangely, _Donald_. Webby barely talked to Huey, Lena and Violet and she didn't even want to _see_ Scrooge or her grandmother.

Donald and Webby shared a strange, awkward, yet loving bond. They confided important matters to each other during times of distress. It was _peculiar_ to say at least, but it somehow worked.

Wait.

Why was it so _quiet_?

Ms. Beakley turned around and hid a smile when she saw a flour-covered Huey and Violet softly kissing.

ooo

Webby and Donald were casually leaning against the mast of the houseboat. On some days, Webby would randomly come onto the houseboat where she and Donald would lapse into a comfortable conversation that could last hours.

"Have you talked to Daisy?" Webby asked.

Donald frowned. "Actually. I wanted to talk about _you_. You haven't been yourself ever since you learned about Henry and Rachel."

Webby perked up at the way Donald said their names. "The way you said their names… did you know them?"

Donald hesitated, but he owed Webby the truth. "Yes. I did know them."

Webby sighed. "I guess Granny just _forgot _to mention that?"

"Don't be too tough on Bentina, Webby. She's been through a lot," Donald warned. "Scrooge, Della, and I knew your parents because Bentina moved in with Scrooge the year they took Black Heron down. That was the year you were born."

Webby scowled, unsure of what to do with that information.

"Henry left F.O.W.L and Rachel left S.H.U.S.H. They had 3 years together until F.O.W.L found out that Henry did not complete his final task—to take out your mother." Donald said.

Donald watched Webby grip onto the mast so tight that her knuckles turned bone white.

He continued. "Because of that, he technically wasn't allowed to leave the agency and he was to be killed because the F.O.W.L thought he was selling secrets S.H.U.S.H. Of course, they could've investigated, but an ex F.O.W.L agent married to an ex S.H.U.S.H agent? They jumped to conclusions. And then… well you know the rest." he said carefully.

"Does he know? Does Scrooge know?"

"Scrooge was there during the family meeting." Donald reminded her.

"Not that." Webby waved him off.

"Then?" Donald asked.

Webby looked him in the eye. "Scrooge still has connections to S.H.U.S.H. Does he know if Steelbeak is still alive?"

Donald went wide eyed, shocked that she would ask such a thing. Before Donald could answer, Dewey came on board.

"Hey Uncle Donald. Webbs, the guys want to see you."

Webby numbly nodded and followed Dewey into the house where they surprised her with a cake. Even though the party was a blur, her mood was slightly lifted, but the only thing on her mind was Steelbeak.

"I'm going to kill you. I swear it." she muttered under her breath.

"What?" Dewey asked beside her.

"Nothing." Webby said gravely, much to his dismay.

ooo

The small party had ended a few hours ago and Lena was spending the night.

"So, what happened between you and Louie?" Huey asked, flopping down on the couch in the TV Room

"What do you mean?" Lena asked sitting down in a chair.

Huey snorted. "Oh don't give me that shit. I might not be as brilliant when it comes to love, but I know when something happens between two people and they're trying to hide it. Now are you going to make this simple or difficult, because I can do both." Huey threatened, looking at her pointedly.

Lena sighed knowing it was pointless to try and fight Huey.

"We kissed." Lena said looking at her hands.

When she looked up she saw Huey staring at her, open mouthed and wide eyed, completely unable to form words.

**ooo**

**Lena and Louie, eh?**

**So I have some bad news. **

_**I'M QUITTING FANFICTION**_

**…**

**I'm kiddinggg!**

**I will be taking a temporary break. I'm not going on vacation, or anything like that (it's not like I CAN). I just need to take a step back and analyze this story, and know what to do for future chapters. So don't worry, I'll be gone for a week max, and I'll upload in time for the season premier, don't worry. And I'll make the next chapter a banger! :)**

**Until then, enjoy the other fics! If you haven't read "**_**Don't Back Down Again"**_ **by **_**riverajocabed1**_**, then READ IT. It's a masterpiece. Another one of my favourites is the "**_**Blue Swordsman Series"**_ **by **_**boltsoffury10**_**. Or "**_**Duckburg High Adventures"**_ **by **_**Ninjatana Warrio****r**_

**Feel free to PM (or review if you don't have an account ) me some ideas of what you want to see in this story, okay you guys? And I'll let you know whether it'll work or not :)**

**Always yours, **

—**Jordan :)**


	16. Cigars and Roses

**alright, I know I said that I would take a week off, but I want to update already! If I'M getting impatient, I can't imagine you guys :)**

**I'm speechless. 72 to 82? Are you guys on crack?!**

**dalek117: I'm sorry, it feels wrong leaving you guys for a week without any reason!**

**Not Ponytails or Cottontails: I'm sorry! I had to!**

**caetlyn27: YEAHHHHHHHH! And girl please, I need the luck and I need you guys :)**

**BarnMaker: I am loving your reviews! Really makes my day! :))))**

**Techno Duck: Hmm, that's a cool thought. Maybe when I see who he is as a character in the new season, I'll see if there's a way I can incorporate him. And your new story, **_**Unknown**_**, is looking interesting. Can't wait to read it for real **

**The Not-So-Ultimate Writer: right. Well, it's nice to hear from you **

**dewdrop: ah shucks, you guys hype me up too much. Hey, it's all thanks to you guys and your reviews. You guys give me the motivation. Whenever I read your comments, it warms my heart knowing that 82 of you think I'm a good author. And don't worry, I'm back, better than ever. I agree, mine and riverajocabed1's relationship is very supportive. I love her for it **

**riverajocabed1: I'M NOT GOING TO QUIT OR DIE!**

**Dare I say… **_**I won't back down again**_**?**

**I wouldn't say Louie and Lena are together **_**yet**_**. Don't forget, I never promised that in the vote. Only to get Lena to confess. I'm evil, I know. And now I'm back! Hey, DBDA deserves wayyyy more reviews and views **

**Chapter 16, let's do this:**

**ooo**

"_What_?!" Huey screeched, smiling widely.

"I know you heard me so I don't need to repeat it." Lena said, trying to act calm.

Huey snorted. "Of _course_ I heard you, but I'm just trying to process what you just said. You guys kissed?! Huey asked now off the couch and pacing the room.

"Yes, Huey." Lena said, hiding a smile.

You kissed my brother, my rebellious, annoying, little brother, Louie Duck. Am I understanding you correctly?"

"_Huey_." she deadpanned.

Huey looked at her like he was going to start fanboying, but he closed his mouth and instead, went back to pacing mumbling to himself. Lena sighed and decided to try and calm herself down by looking around the TV room.

"You and Louie kissed?" Huey repeated, sitting on the end of the couch, facing Lena.

Lena huffed. "Yes Huey, for the _last_ time Louie and I kissed!"

"Well… how was it?" Huey asked, truly looking interested.

"_What_?" Lena asked, completely shocked.

Huey shrugged. "I accepted that you and Louie kissed, now as one of your best friends I'm going to ask you about all the details." he calmly explained.

Lena stared at Huey like he had grown a second head, but nevertheless answered his question. "It was nice, sweet, and surprisingly caring, I've never been kissed like that."

"We're talking about the same Louie right?" Huey asked.

"Yes the same popular, smoke addicted, crazed Louie Duck." Lena said.

"He wasn't always like that. When he started dating Becky, he changed, but I think he's trying to get back to the old Louie. So… what does this all mean?" Huey asked.

Lena sighed. "I don't know, Huey. I mean…" she trailed off.

"It's complicated?" Huey asked with a sad smile.

Lena weakly smiled back. "Yeah… something like that."

The night ended with Lena and Huey watching a movie. Lena leaned on Huey's broad shoulder, and he to sense her tension. Lena lied down on Huey's lap, but he didn't seem to mind. Lena decided to let herself relax; everything was confusing her, but for now, she allowed herself to relax. She closed her eyes, and felt herself drift off into a long, blissful sleep.

ooo

Donald opened the package he had received.

* * *

_Dear Donald,_

_José and I are in Cuba. Sad that you couldn't make it. We got you these. Hope you enjoy them. _

_Your brother, Panchito Pistoles _

* * *

Donald smiled when he pulled out a packet of handmade Cuban cigars. He definitely didn't like smoking cigarettes like Louie (who, to this day didn't think Donald knew about it). Instead, Donald made an oath to only ever smoke Cuban cigars. It was a weird pact he made with the other Three Caballeros during their trip to Cuba many years ago. Donald pulled one out of the packet, where a well-constructed cigar with firm texture awaited him. Donald clipped the end of the cigar and lit it.

He gently inhaled, enjoying the flavour of the smoke. It stirred old memories…

ooo

_**18 years ago, the night before Della took the Spear of Selene**_…

"_I feel old." 25 year old Donald complained, smoking a Cuban cigar. _

_Daisy scoffed. "We all get old, Donnie."_

_He frowned. Usually she would've consoled him and made him feel better, but lately, she had been more snippy than usual. _

"_You've been off." Donald said.  
_

"_What do you mean?" Daisy countered. _

"_You seem stressed." he said, putting out the cigar. _

"_I am. I didn't know getting a new job would be this much of a hassle." she groaned. _

"_No, that's not it. Are you… are you going to break up with me?" Donald asked worriedly. _

_Before she could open her mouth to speak, Donald parted his lips with hers, fisting one hand in his light hair and cupping his cheek with the other. She moaned into his mouth when his tongue came in contact with hers, pushing her body harder against him. She heard him grunt his appreciation, and smiled against his lips._

_Donald's hand hooked around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer in an effort to get more, more of her. She sucked on his bottom lip and he groaned, taking a step backwards and collapsing down on the bed when he felt the footboard against the back of his calves. The sudden movement broke the connection between their lips, bringing Daisy down on top of his chest as his arm continued to hold her around the waist. She looked up at him with big, lust-filled eyes that had him hardening instantly._

_"Daisy," he whispered, unable to stop himself from stealing another slow, long kiss._

_"Idiot," she finally murmured against his mouth, kissing him back eagerly. "Of course I don't want to break-up with you. Why would you even think that?" she traced her hands over his chest, her fingers going to work on his shirt buttons almost unknowingly. Donald's hand crawled up her back, his hand warm against her skin, and he started tugging at her jumper._

_Daisy quickly shedd the piece of clothing, and moaning when Donald's lips found the hollow of her throat. She threw her leg over his hips, straddling him. "You were not talking to me properly, and I thought—"_

_"Hush," Daisy cut him off, suddenly feeling bold. She dragged her lips up in a painstakingly slow pattern from his throat, across his jaw, and finally bit at his earlobe. "I swear to god, Donald, you're so stupid sometimes." _

"_What?" he protested. _

_She looked him straight in the eye. "I want a baby."_

_Donald went wide eyed. _

_"I've been trying to tell you for months," she continued, strategically rolling her hips against his. "Just didn't find the… proper words." _

_She threw back her head and moaned, the feeling of his pelvis grinding against hers too sensual and—just too much._

_Donald flipped them over in a swift movement so that his body pressed hers into the mattress. His mouth immediately latched onto Daisy's. _

"_Let's have a baby then."_

ooo

He exhaled the smoke. That was his last _fond _memory of Daisy before waking up to Della gone, and no parent to raise the three boys she left behind. The idea of having kids of his _own_ was thrown out the window as he suddenly became the parent of 3 children. His and Daisy's relationship wasn't his main priority anymore, and because of that, they inevitably drifted apart. Daisy took a new job offer in Mouseton while Donald took up multiple odd jobs, trying to provide for his boys.

"Hey, Uncle Donald."

"Dewey," Donald greeted, pleasantly surprised to see him. "It's midnight. What are you doing here?"

Dewey sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "I kind of… wanted to talk." he tried, distracted by the box of cigars.

Donald smirked knowingly, handing him a cigar. He knew Dewey had a fondness for Cuban cigars, much like himself.

"I actually _did_ want to talk," Dewey said between puffs. "I didn't even notice the cigars until now."

Donald waved him off. "What's on your mind?"

Dewey sighed, exhaling smoke as he did so. "Webby. She hasn't been herself since learning about her parents."

Donald tapped the ash off of his cigar, frowning. "I'd keep an eye on her."

"What makes you say that?" Dewey asked.

Donald took a long drag. "She has a history of sneaking out for S.H.U.S.H missions. She also asked if Steelbeak is still alive."

"So?"

"She asked if he was still _alive_. Not 'captured' or 'imprisoned' or anything's that. Meaning she wants bloody revenge. She wants justice for her parents."

Dewey frowned "I'm sure S.H.U.S.H gave them some sort of justice. After all, Rachel was a former agent."

Dnald shook his head. "This is different, Dewey. This is about Webby, this is _personal _vengeance. She is angry and the only thing that'll satisfy her bloodlust is the death of Steelbeak."

Both were silent.

"Keep an eye on her." Donald said gravely. "She might have been able to take down Black Heron, but _Steelbeak_? He's ruthless. He'll kill her the second he learns that she's Rachel and Henry's daughter."

Dewey just let out an anguished sigh.

ooo

The next day, Donald put on his cleanest clothes: a white dress shirt with black dress pants. He wore his sailors cap and took a deep breath. He was meeting Daisy at a coffee shop today and he was even more jumpy than usual.

"Where are you off to?" Scrooge asked.

Donald stopped. "I uh… was going to the store?"

Scrooge smirked. "Wearing _that_?"

"I…" Donald racked his brain for an excuse.

"Off to see Daisy, lad?" Scrooge mused.

"How did you…?"

"I've been waiting for this moment for over 10 years. Go get her." he said, waving him off.

Donald bolted, ran inside of his car. They were meeting at a café downtown, and Donald was excited to meet her. They had been talking and rekindling for almost 3 weeks, and he was ready to face her.

He walked inside the café, and saw her. The years they had spent apart had done nothing to fray her beauty. She wore a rose pink boyfriend blazer with a black shirt and black heels. Her light hair was pulled up into a bun, and she looked like she was a no nonsense businesswoman.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked from behind her.

She jumped, but smiled when she got her nerves under control. "Donald."

She got up and gave him a long hug. They sat down and Donald wasn't sure how to start the conversation.

"I…" he faltered. "I really missed you."

"I missed you too. There's so much we have to catch up on!"

Just as he was about to hand her the bouquet of roses he had bought for her, a tall man sat down beside Daisy, handing her a coffee. Donald frowned at him.

"Donald… this is my boyfriend." Daisy said carefully.

"Boyfriend…?" Donald asked, the roses weighing down his arms.

The "boyfriend" narrowed his eyes. "So _you're _the chump who's been talking to my Daisy? Listen here, bro. _Back_ off."

Donald felt a wash of raw fury overwhelm him. "_What'd _you just say?!"

"Donald—" Daisy tried to interject.

Her boyfriend straightened up. "I _said_, back off!"

And with that, he punched Donald across the face. Donald cried out in pain when he clutched his now bloody nose.

"ADRIAN!" Daisy screamed.

He would've attacked, but in that moment, Donald felt broken.

"Donald, I'm so sorry!" she tried.

Donald didn't hear what she said next because he bolted out of the café, dropping the roses behind him. He threw himself into his car and slammed the keys into the ignition, squealing out of the parking lot, hardly noticing where he was going and barely able to see the road through his tears. He unbuttoned the top few buttons of his white shirt, which had been making it difficult to breath. He ran his fingers through his hair, knocking off his sailors cap in the process, making it stand every which way, then he fumbled for the pack of cigars on the dashboard. He clumsily knocked into the ashtray, which deposited a small mountain of gray onto his black dress pants. He impatiently brushed it to the floor and reached once again for the cigars, managing to retrieve one and light it as he drove.

His hands were shaking badly, and he dropped the cigar several times, cursing as he did so. Several holes were burned into his clothes from the fiery end of his cigarette, and he angrily threw it out the window. Donald's heart ached, and he clapped his empty hand over his mouth to hold back a sob, though no one was there to see him cry. The lump in his throat nearly choked him, and he gasped for air as hot tears flowed down his cheeks.

Donald narrowly avoided several collisions, driving through blurred vision and steering with one hand, sometimes with no hands as he lit another cigar from Panchito.

His mind was all jumbled, his thoughts making no sense. _Boyfriend_?!

No.

_Wrong_.

All _wrong_.

The idea of Daisy being with another man was just… _wrong_. She hadn't once mentioned a boyfriend.

Donald parked in an abandoned parking lot and switched off the ignition. Then he buried his face into his hands and began to cry.

ooo

Webby snuck downstairs and into the Manor's garage. She gently opened the door, and softly shut it behind her. In front of her, Launchpad was asleep on his old worn out red sofa, a bowl of popcorn slipping from his hand and an episode of _Darkwing Duck_ blaring on his old TV. Webby strode towards him and gently shook him awake.

"LP?" she asked softly. "Launchpad? _Launchpad_!"

His eyes fluttered open and the bowl of popcorn fell onto the floor, jarring him awake. "W-Webby? What are you doing here?"

Launchpad rubbed his eyes and eyed her, frowning when he saw her day old clothes, sunken eyes, and messy hair. Despite Dewey's efforts, she was nowhere near her old, cheery self.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Webby hardened. "Get your plane. I need you to take me somewhere."

He frowned. "Where?"

She glared at him. "S.H.U.S.H headquarters."

Before he could object, Webby pulled out a small figure, and his eyes widened.

"Is that a hyper rare battle duck Darkwing Duck action figure?!" he asked in shock.

"Sure is," Webby smirked. "And it'll be yours if you do me this small favour."

"No… I can't. How did you even _get_ that?" he hesitated.

"That's none of your business. Tick tock, LP," Webby said, moving her fingers enticingly across the small figure.

He bit his lip.

"Otherwise I'll sell this to a museum

He bit his lip and held his head down in shame, trying not to think about the consequences.

"I'll do it." he muttered.

Webby smiled. "I need to pack some things. We'll leave in an hour."

ooo

Webbt packed her phone, phone charger, toothbrush, extra clothes, some of her grandmother's old spy files, and two laminated S.H.U.S.H ID badges so she could get in and out of the building.

Webby marched towards the plane. She needed to face him, to face her parents' murderers. She should've been killed that day too, it was a miracle that she was alive—

"Going somewhere?" a sudden voice asked, shaking Webby out of her thoughts.

Calmly lying down on top of the wing of the Sunchaser was Louie. He held a cigarette, took one final drag and threw it away, where the bud landed in Scrooge's fountain. He slid down the plane and smiled when he saw his friends. Webby took in his appearance: his light hair was newly trimmed and his face was clean shaven, like he knew he wasn't coming home for a while. He donned a black windbreaker over a dark green Duckburg High hoodie with black jeans and black combat boots. In his pockets were, of course, his cigarettes, lighter, phone, and wallet. Thrown over his shoulder was a black duffel bag, obviously stuffed with more necessities.

"Where are we going?" he asked with a sly smile, wisps of smoke escaping his mouth as he spoke each word.

Webby glared at him "_We're_ going nowhere. _You're_ staying home."

He frowned. "You don't want me to come with you to S.H.U.S.H? I am _hurt_."

"How did you...?" she trailed off.

Louie waved her off. "I knew it was coming. It's like when Dewey time traveled to see our mom on Christmas. So everyone wants closure about their parents, huh?" he chuckled darkly.

Webby frowned. "You have no experience on field missions. It's too dangerous, Louie."

"And _you_ have no experience sneaking out of the house," Louie countered. "As for field mission experience… I'll think I'll start here."

"You're not coming." Webby decided.

"I am." Louie replied calmly, not even trying to start an argument. "I even packed snacks. That's commitment."

"How are you even going to get away with sneaking out?" Webby asked.

"How are _you_?" Louie questioned.

"I asked you first." Webby growled.

"Me?" Louie asked, a twinkle of amusement dancing in his eyes. "Oh, they don't _care_ if _I _sneak out. The adults have come to terms with it because I do it so much."

"That isn't something to brag about." she snorted.

He smiled and continued. "_You_ on the other hand, you might be… ah, what's the word I'm looking for? You might be a bit _fucked_, considering you're a goody goody."

"Louie! Profanity!" Launchpad gasped.

"Sorry, LP. If Ms. Vanderquack would like to get away with sneaking out… then she'll just have to take me. It's all been arranged, but if you want in, you'll just have to take me. If you don't take me, expect Scrooge and Ms. B to be on your case." Louie said seriously.

"What is _with_ this family and blackmail and bribery?" Launchpad muttered under his breath.

Webby groaned at her two possible options: Take Louie, possibly get him hurt, but have a peaceful journey and finish her goal? Or _don't_ take Louie, be stopped by her granny and Scrooge halfway, and potentially not reach her objective?

"Fine Louie," Webby said through gritted teeth. You can come."

Louie grinned. "This is going to be _so_ fun. Road trip!"

**ooo**

**Please don't hate me **


	17. Piles of Problems

**Guys… are we… are we 10 away from 100 reviews? A-nd did we surpass 6,000 views in total…?**

_**I HAVE THE BEST FANBASE IN THE WORLD!**_

**Not Ponytails or Cottontails: Relax, **_**NOBODY**_ **is to be hated on. This is a friendly community, and you're a fucking stupid ass bitch if you go out of your way to hate on someone's fucking fanfiction of all things. Like, literally any other topic, I fucking get, but fanfiction? Bitch, please. Nobody ever "deserves" hate, kid. Even though you feel like shit as an author sometimes, and you **_**think**_ **you deserve hate, you don't. Every author goes through that, **_**I **_**go through that feeling a lot when I'm writing this story. Am I too good a writer? Hell no. Nobody's "too good a writer". There's always room for improvement. Even big authors like J.K Rowling or Rick Riodran need feedback and want to learn from their mistakes. But one thing that they've learned is that they don't "deserve hate". No author does. Do you understand?**

**caetlyn27: You always know how to make my day! I am grateful that I have such a friendly and supportive fan base. And you'll understand Webby's motives as we go through :)**

**Techno Duck: I'm excited, kid. Can't wait to read it! :)**

**riverajocabed1: LOOLL, I'm not sure dude. I live in Toronto. I'm always surprised by the reviews and I'm godamn grateful for the reviews and the support that you guys give. Nobody's stopping her, dude. She wants justice. And don't worry, Donald gets some justice too ;) not yet though. I love your long rants! You're welcome for the chapter. And I guess the stress reliever goes for both of us :)**

**dewdrop: hell yeah I did!**

**BarnMaker: Loveeeee you!**

**Tbo: THANKSSSSS! I LOVE THE ENTHUSIASM!**

**17, let's do it!**

**ooo**

Louie tossed Webby a pair of fresh clothes. "Get changed. You haven't changed your clothes since yesterday." he frowned.

The clothes Louie had given her were surprisingly light and comfortable: he had given her a pair of black track pants, white running shoes, and a black T-shirt. Louie had also provided her with one of Dewey's dark blue Duckburg High hoodies. Webby cradled it, running her thumb across his last name that was hand sown on the back: _DUCK_.

She put her hair up into a bun and sat down next to Louie, who gave her a granola bar.

"You don't look _as_ awful." Louie offered.

"Gee, thanks." she said dryly.

He frowned. "I'm worried, Webbs. We're _all _worried. Everyone could tell you weren't yourself at the party the other day."

Webby scowled. "Well I'm _not_, Louie! You of all people should understand how I'm feeling. He…" her voice cracked and she took a deep breath. "He took my parents away from me. You _heard_ how gruesomely Steelbeak killed my parents. I need to see him, I need to face him."

Louie frowned. "I get where you're coming from, Webbs, and I'm all in. But what makes you think that one of the highest ranking agencies is going to let two teenagers and a pilot—"

"I'm a pilot!" Launchpad interrupted.

"—inside their facility?" Louie finished.

"I have fake IDs." she said, rummaging through her bad and handing Louie a laminated ID she had made.

"Sweet!" Louie smirked. "I've never been prouder."

Webby smiled, but then Louie frowned.

"What is it?" Webby asked.

"Wel, you're Agent 22's granddaughter and they also know who Scrooge McDuck's nephew and close associates are. They know who we are and they might call Beakley and Scrooge."

"I'll make sure they won't." she reassured.

He pursed his lips. "And if they do? I can take the blame for you, but you still might be grounded for life—"

"Louie, you don't have to. It's sweet that you want to, but this was my choice. I bribed Launchpad and I let you come. If we get caught, it's on me." Webby said, looking straight ahead.

Louie sighed. Dewey had mentioned that Webby wasn't her usual, cheery self.

"Get some rest, okay? It's a long plane ride." Louie murmured.

She wanted to protest, but he glared at her and Webby caught her breath. He looked _exactly_ like Dewey. Well, no _duh_, they were triplets, but Louie and Dewey shared the same type of quiet power. Huey was fiery and people already knew he was _not_ someone you would want for an enemy, but Dewey and Louie on the other hand were laid back. However, there was a glint in their dark eyes that told her that they could be powerful enemies when they really wanted to be. Louie's glare told her that if she didn't sleep _right_ now, there would be a problem.

So, she leaned on Louie's shoulder and closed her eyes. Louie didn't mind. She had a cute way of breathing. Louie gazed at his phone. He didn't dare text anyone, not yet. The last thing he wanted to do was emit some electromagnetic interference that could affect the plane and send them crash landing.

Instead, he closed his eyes, leaned his head back, and listened to Webby's even breaths and Lauchpad humming the Darkwing Duck theme song. Eventually, Louie's eyes grew heavy, and he fell asleep as well.

ooo

"Louie and Webby are off." Huey said to Dewey and Lena when he saw the Sunchaser take off.

"Webby needed this," Dewey sighed, sitting down on his bed. "She needed closure about her parents."

"Why didn't _you _go with her?" Lena asked. "Why send Louie?"

"I _did _want to go with her," Dewey admitted. "But you really think she's going to let _me_, her _lover_, on a dangerous mission to face the person who killed her parents, who were _also _lovers?"

"Good point." Huey noted, his throat dry.

Dewey continued. "Louie also went because _he_ was the one who figured out that she was leaving _tonight_. He's resourceful. He knows how to talk his way in or out of things, so it's no surprise he managed to convince Webby to let him come. They'll be back soon."

"You're not mad at her for not telling you she was leaving?" Lena asked.

"I am," Dewey replied. "But her mission is far more important."

"Your relationship is just as important to the both of you," Huey gently reminded him. "Lena, you don't mind covering for Webby, do you?"

She snorted. "I love messing with adults, this'll be fun!"

"Try _not _to get caught." Huey chuckled.

"It will be easy. She's already avoiding Beakley and Scrooge." Lena smiled.

Huey nodded. "It's getting late. Get some sleep, you two. We'll meet up in the morning and see if there's any news about Launchpad, Louie, and Webby."

"Alright. Goodnight." Lena said, giving them a two fingered salute.

Dewey smiled. "Goodnight guys. And thank you."

ooo

"You two look sharp." Launchpad whistled.

Louie wore a black tuxedo while Webby wore a dazzling black dress.

"Webby, are you sure this is going to work?" Louie asked worriedly.

She straightened his bow tie. "The agency is pretty much crowded with spies. They aren't going to notice two more. Oh, and grab my briefcase and my granny's old spy files."

Louie handed her the files a briefcase, which obviously had nothing in it. He frowned at Webby.

"I'll explain later." she said.

Louie nodded. "Launchpad, stay here. We have you on an earpiece. If we scream for help, then crash your way into the building. Also, I gave you some blueprints. Tell us where to go."

Launchpad nodded. "Being a human GPS and maybe crash into a building? No problem."

Louie slid on a pair of sunglasses and Webby snorted.

"Let's _do _this." he smiled.

They walked in. Almost nobody paid any attention to them.

"Alright. According to these blueprints, you two have to go to the records wing. Take the elevator and go to the fifth floor," Launchpad instructed. "Once you see the receptionist, then you're on your own."

"Thanks, LP." they said.

They rode the elevator to the fifth floor.

"Alright, now go straight and to your left, there should be a room with the label 'Records'."

Louie opened the door for Webby and they walked in. The room was empty, and there was an old woman at the desk.

"Hello," Louie greeted. "I'm Victor Smith and this is Doris Hoedown—"

Webby jabbed him in the ribs.

"—we have some files for you."

As Webby gave her Beakley's old spy files, Louie whistled, walking around the room, feigning interest in the architecture.

"Old place, huh?" he mused.

"Very." the receptionist agreed. "This branch of S.H.U.S.H was made in 1998."

Louie found a window. "Hey… isn't that the same year Steelbeak was caught?"

She swallowed. "Actually, Steelbeak was never… well caught. He disappeared after killing former agent, Agent Rachel Beakley."

Webby slammed her fist on the desk so hard that the mahogany frame cracked.

"Give me every single file you have on her." Webby growled.

The receptionist narrowed her green eyes. "And _why_ would I do that, Ms. Hoedown?"

"Because _I'm_ her daughter." Webby said, looking her in the eye.

The blood drained from her face. "You're… _you're_ Bentina Beakley's granddaughter? The one who took down Black Heron all those years ago?!" she asked in a mix of shock, fear, and respect.

"She still has Heron's severed arm to prove it." Louie said casually, slamming the briefcase onto the desk. Webby stared at him, but he winked.

'_He's sharper than the sharpies_' Webby mused, hiding a smile when the receptionist paled at the briefcase.

"Want to see it?" Louie asked casually, unlocking the case.

"No, no!" the receptionist said as she flailed around wildly, looking for Rachel's S.H.U.S.H files. She disappeared into a back room and returned. "No need! H-here." she stammered.

Webby snatched away the files and Louie kept the receptionists attention on him while Webby shoved the files inside her briefcase.

He took off his sunglasses slowly and dangerously. "One last thing. You're going to tell _nobody _that you saw us here, understand? This is a highly confidential operation, and we need those files." Louie said threateningly, his eyes boring holes into hers.

"Of course." the receptionist squeaked.

"And one last thing."

"Yes?" she asked nervously.

"Where was Steelbeak last seen?" Louie asked.

ooo

Donald was depressed.

He had no idea what day it was, or how long he'd been in bed. He vaguely remembered getting up a few times to eat, but other than that, he didn't bother.

His thoughts followed him like a shadow. He hadn't spoken to Daisy since the incident, he hadn't seen his family in almost 2 days, as he hadn't been back inside the mansion since his incident. As Donald sat in his houseboat, all he could focus on was the unpleasant feeling of his heart beating in his chest. His hands shook as he stiffly walked out of his bedroom and into the hallway. He barely made it to the stairs before he had to stop walking, because he couldn't breathe. Donald collapsed onto the floor and wrapped his arms around his body.

_You're okay_, he reminded himself as he shook helplessly on his knees. _You're okay_.

Silently, tears spilled out of the corners of his eyes while he felt everything at once. Hot. Frustrated. Crushed. Depressed. Trapped. Betrayed.

After what seemed like forever, Donald stopped trembling and took several deep breaths. He slowly got to his feet, and straightened himself out. He pulled a clean tissue from his pocket and wiped his face with it.

He didn't need her.

He was fine.

Everything was just _fine_.

Inside the Manor, Scrooge frowned.

"Has anyone seen Donald? I haven't seen him in ages." Scrooge frowned.

"Neither have I," Beakley said. "Where is everyone?"

As if on cue, Donald came lumbering in with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Hey family!" he yelled. He was calm, he was carefree, he was _happy_!

But Scrooge knew better. He looked tired, his eyes were red, and his face was puffy, like he had just been crying. He seemed skinnier than before, but overall, his nephew looked _weary_.

But all of that was hidden behind that false smile.

"I take that your meeting with Daisy went well?" Beakley asked.

Scrooge noticed his smile falter, but he recomposed himself.

"It went okay," Donald admitted. "But she's changed. I don't think she's the right one for me."

Scrooge stood up. "Beakley? May I have a word with him? _Alone_?"

Beasley nodded and left the dining hall, leaving the two men alone. Scrooge looked at Donald who just sighed.

"Tell me everything."

ooo

Louie and Webby changed out of their formal wear. Louie wore a black hoodie underneath an army green bomber jacket with black ripped jeans, with of course, his black combat boots. Webby kept Dewey's hoodie, with light blue jeans and white sneakers. She wore her hair up in a bun and she wore round black reading glasses to help read through her mother's cases.

"You've been working for almost 2 hours, Webby." Louie said.

Webby sighed and took her reading glasses off, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry. These stories are incredible. The amount of missions her and granny went on… it's amazing."

"You're amazing too." he smiled.

She gave him a weak smile. "Thanks, Louie."

Louie decided to video chat with the guys before they took off. Lena picked up on the first ring.

"Hey." Lena greeted with a smile. Huey and Dewey were right beside her.

"Hey, Lena. Hey guys." Louie said, relieved to see them.

"How are you? I got worried." she frowned.

Louie smiled. "We're okay. We're gonna take off in about 15 minutes."

"What's your status?" Dewey asked.

Louie ran his hands through his tousled hair. "They're okay. Webby and I just finished part one of our mission, and that was to get Rachel's files and Steelbeak's whereabouts."

"Wow," Lena marveled. "So you guys know where he is?"

Webby came into the frame, and answered for him. "Not exactly. He was last seen in Mexico, something about smuggling drugs into Duckburg? If we catch Steelbeak, most of the illegal drugs in Calisota will disappear."

"Which means that this case is _huge_, you guys," Louie said seriously. "Not only will Webby get justice for her parents, but hopefully we'll stop the drug trafficking while we're at it."

"If it's such a big case, why hasn't anyone taken it yet?" Huey asked.

"Because Steelbeak is _terrifying_. He's ruthless, he's disgusting, he's a monster—"

"So he's basically Louie?" Lena smirked.

Louie frowned. "Ha ha, very funny."

"You know I'm kidding, knucklehead." Lena chuckled.

He smirked. "Sure you are, you dork."

Everyone laughed.

"So what's your position?" Webby asked.

Lena grinned. "It's _so _easy being you. Nobody's messing with you, and I'm just hanging with these two idiots." she said, gesturing to Huey and Dewey

The brothers frowned while Louie chuckled.

Webby grinned. "Well, I'm hanging out with _these_ idiots."

She gestured to Louie and Launchpad and now it was Huey and Dewey's turn to snicker.

"All aboard guys," Launchpad said. "We need to leave soon if we want to make it to Mexico by morning."

"Okay… be safe you guys." Dewey said, looking at Webby.

"Dewey, listen… we need to talk when I get home," Webby said, biting her lip. "I love you."

He smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I love you too."

Louie gave them a wave and disconnected the call. Webby looked emptier than before after seeing Dewey, so Louie wrapped her up in a long hug. She relaxed and leaned her head on his firm chest.

"You know I love you, right?" he said, gently kissing her forehead in a brotherly manner.

She smiled. "I know you do. I love you more, Lou."

Louie gave her one last squeeze before getting onto the plane. Webby gazed at S.H.U.S.H headquarters before getting inside the plane as well.

**ooo**

**Steelbeak is out there, Donald's depressed, Louie and Webby are bonding, Huey, Dewey, and Lena are trying not to get caught… what will happen next?**


	18. Vengeance

**Tbo: Haha, thank you!**

**caetlyn27: AHHHHHH, THE FIRST EPISODE WAS SO GOOD. MY HUEY x VIOLET HEART WAS SO HAPPY**

**Not Ponytails or Cottontails: you're welcome and thank you :)**

**nightmareking: Thank you for all those reviews! And your name sounds very familiar. Did you work in the SVTFOE fandom?**

**Techno Duck: Me too! And don't worry, there'll be a lot of HueyXViolet in the next chapter, just not this one :)**

**Not Ponytails or Cottontails: All thanks to you guys :))))**

**Ninjatana Warrior: Hey, dude I love your stories. Numbers feel nice, but no writer should write for the sake of numbers. I love all your work, but I think my favorite is Best Friends :)**

**dalek117: You're amazing :)**

**riverajocabed1: Sounds cozy! I love Louie and Webby's relationship. I mean, I don't ship them or anything, I'm not the biggest "Loubby" fan if anyone was wondering. Their relationship is so much more sibling-like. They compliment each other: Webby keeps him in check, Louie keeps her grounded and optimistic, and a lot of that can be seen in The Living Mummies is Toth-Ra. Though sometimes they can get on each other's nerves, like the whole Harp-B-Gone episode, they're always there for one another :)**

**kademiller2004: Sorry about that! I was in a super bad mood yesterday and I kind of took that out on my work and didn't give you guys the most satisfying chapter, which was wrong of me. Considering I reached 100+ views and considering the new seasons out, you guys deserve so much better. So I delete the original chapter 18 and tweaked it. **

**Hope you guys like it!**

**ooo**

"Louie?" Webby asked, gently shaking him awake.

Louie groaned. His entire body hurt from sleeping on the plane seat and he longed for an actual mattress. His mouth was dry, and his back was sore.

"Hey," Louie greeted groggily, rubbing his stiff neck.

Webby smiled knowingly, and handed him a glass of water, which he gratefully accepted. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead, silently wondering why it had gotten so humid all of the sudden. She seemed to sense his thoughts and updated him.

"We landed in Mexico about an hour ago, and I let you sleep while I did some research on Steelbeak."

"What'd you find?" Louie asked, setting the empty glass aside.

"Not much," Webby admitted, a hint of frustration in her voice. "But it says here that he was a major drug smuggler back in the day, so we're definitely on the right track."

"Will it help us look for him?" Louie asked.

"Question," Launchpad interrupted. "How exactly are you going to 'look' for Steelbeak? He hasn't been seen in years. He's not really a threat, is he?"

Louie frowned. "Launchpad's right."

Webby sighed. "I don't know yet, you guys, but I'll figure it out. Louie, we're running low on food. Can you come with me to get some groceries?"

"Yeah, I will." Louie smiled. The Jeep that was in the Sunchaser remained untouched, and Louie grabbed the keys.

"Launchpad," Webby instructed. "Stay here and guard those files on my mom."

Launchpad frowned. "I thought we all agreed that there's no threat."

Webby knit her eyebrows together. "We still have to be careful. If Steelbeak controls all the illegal drugs in Calisota, then there's a good chance he knows who comes in and out of his turf. Look alive."

Launchpad nodded. "You two be careful."

Louie set his hands on Launchpad's broad shoulders. "We'll be back, LP. Promise."

He just sighed. "Just come back in one piece."

Webby gave him a quick hug. "Don't worry, we will."

Launchpad watched as Louie and Webby drove off in the Jeep, leaving him alone with the files and a dim sense of trepidation.

ooo

Back in the Manor, Dewey frowned at Donald who had been picking at his food with his fork for the past hour.

"Everything alright?" Dewey asked.

It took a while for Donald to register the question. "Huh? Yeah… I'm okay, Dewey. Why… why wouldn't I be?!" he asked defensively.

Dewey narrowed his eyes at the sudden outburst. "You love salmon, and you always finish before any of us. Come to think of it, you're always picking at your food, and never finishing it."

His nephew stood up and Donald tried not to bite his lip when Dewey started to piece everything together.

"You left the house a few days ago to meet up with someone… something happened, something bad." Dewey said intensely.

Donald slammed his fist on the table in anger, but Dewey didn't even flinch.

"That's none of your concern." he said coldly.

Dewey raised an eyebrow. "No, it _is_ my concern. You're _my_ uncle and if anyone hurts you, it's _my_ business."

"I…" Donald's voice cracked. "She has a boyfriend, Dewey."

Dewey knit his eyebrows together in confusion, but then it hit him—his uncle was talking about Daisy. He didn't know a lot about her except for the fact that she was his Uncle's first real girlfriend.

"Uncle Donald, I didn't even know. I'm so sorry." Dewey frowned.

"Her new boyfriend… h-he punched me." Donald murmured.

Dewey's eyes widened. Did everyone look younger when they were sad? Because right now, Dewey could mistake Donald for the young man who lost his sister all those years ago. Just then, Huey, dressed up as Louie, came in to grab a can of _Pep_! He left, looking totally uninterested in their conversation. Dewey fought back a smile. Huey's whole 'Louie impression' was spot on. A few minutes later, Huey showed up again, but this time as himself. Dewey wasn't sure how he had managed to change his clothes so fast.

"What is this I hear about Uncle Donald getting punched?!" Huey asked.

Dewey was impressed with his acting, and filled Huey in. "He went to see Daisy and he couldn't even talk to her properly without getting knocked in the teeth."

"Nose!" Donald cried indignantly.

Huey's entire face turned red with pure rage. His fists clenched and he viciously punched the wall.

"Huey!" Donald shouted, but mostly in concern rather than anger.

"How dare he lay a finger on you?!" he snarled.

"It's okay," Dewey said as he set a hand on Huey's shoulder to calm him down. "It will be okay."

Huey opened his mouth to argue with Dewey, but then he saw the anger in his younger brother's eyes and Dewey's message was clear—_we'll handle it later_.

Huey relaxed his shoulders. "Are you mad at Daisy?"

Donald let out an anguished sigh. "I don't know."

ooo

Louie and Webby were just getting back from the grocery store when they saw traces of blood on the ramp of the Sunchaser. They dropped their groceries and rushed out of the Jeep to find Launchpad badly hurt and unconscious.

"LAUNCHPAD!" they screamed.

As Webby checked if he was responsive, Louie checked the plane for Rachel's S.H.U.S.H files.

"W-Webby?" Launchpad asked wearily when she splashed some cold water onto his face. His left eye was swollen shut, and there were various traces of blood all over the plane.

"Oh thank god," Webby said in relief. "I thought you were…"

"Dead?" Launchpad asked with a small laugh. "No, but," he winced as Webby helped him up. "The files… they were after the files."

"Webby… look." Louie said in horror.

Where the files had been laid a note:

* * *

_So you're old Agent 23's daughter, huh? You've got a lot of nerve coming here, Vanderquack. I thought I'd never have to see that last dreaded last name ever again: __**V-A-N-D-E-R-Q-U-A-C-K**__. But like a bad reoccurring dream, HERE YOU ARE AGAIN! You wanna see your precious files again? Come see me._

_And tell your friend Louie to watch his back._

—_Steelbeak_

* * *

There was an address printed on the back of the note and Webby shuddered.

"LP, do you have any idea who attacked you?" Louie asked.

Launchpad stared at Louie through his good eye. "No idea about _who_ attacked me. But I have a good idea of _what_ attacked me."

Louie caught his breath, anticipating his answer.

"Robots," Launchpad said grimly. "I was attacked by robots"

ooo

Adrian was out shopping while Daisy stayed behind in their hotel room. Today was their last night in Duckburg before heading back to Mouseton.

Daisy was still shaken about what had happened to Donald at the café. Adrian was usually levelheaded, but this was _totally_ out of character for him.

Her phone rang, and she answered it.

"Is this Daisy Duck?" a no nonsense voice, yet urgent voice asked.

"Yes, speaking." she frowned.

"Your boyfriend Adrian Quackmaster was admitted to the Duckburg Hospital a few hours ago."

Daisy felt cold and hot at the same time and said, "Oh my gosh! Is he okay?!"

"He's fine, Ms. Duck, no need to worry."

"What happened to him?" Daisy asked in concern.

"He says he was assaulted by two masked men in an alleyway." she replied.

As the nurse rambled on about Adrian's injuries, Daisy frowned. So this _wasn't_ their last night in Duckburg. Letting out an anguished sigh, Daisy grabbed her car keys and drove towards the hospital.

Meanwhile, in an alleyway, Huey and Dewey slipped off their masks and washed their bloodied fists.

_Nobody_ messed with their family.

ooo

Steelbeak glowered at the files before him.

"I've gotten more information on Webby Vanderquack, boss!" a lanky henchman told him.

Steelbeak glared at him. "Out with it already!"

"She lives in Duckburg and attends Duckburg High."

Steelbeak waved him off. "Anything _useful_?"

He continued. "She has a boyfriend, Dewford Duck, the nephew of Scrooge McDuck. And…" he trailed off, fearful of what his boss might say.

"And?" Steelbeak pressed.

"And her grandmother is Agent 22, Bentina Beakley. _She's_ the one who took down Black Heron."

Steelbeak's eyes widened, and he pulled out an old picture that he always kept in his wallet—it was a grainy photo of him and Black Heron that was taken many years ago at a F.O.W.L New Years party. He remembered it fondly:

* * *

"—_ing. Steelbeak? Steelbeak!" Henry snapped. _

_Steelbeak shook out of his stupid and glanced at his best friend. "Sorry, Henry."_

"_What's gotten into you?" Henry asked. He followed his gaze and smiled when it landed on Black Heron. _

"_You're crushing on Black Heron?! She's totally out of your league, bro." Henry grinned, smacking his friend in the back of the head. _

_Steelbeak glowered at him. "I know… but she's very pretty."_

_Henry just chuckled. "Alright, alright. Just talk to her."_

_Before Steelbeak could protest, Henry ushered him forward until he bumped into Black Heron, making her spill her drink on her expensive dress. Henry recoiled and retreated back to his seat, leaving Steelbeak to fend for himself. _

"_S-sorry!" Steelbeak cried. _

_She merely smiled. "Not exactly how I imagined our first confrontation, but definitely a surprise. Don't worry about the dress."_

"_Well, you still do look nice." Steelbeak complimented politely. Sure he was a villain, but even villains had manners. _

_The night continued with her and Steelbeak and chatting and laughing, sharing their interests and schemes. Eventually the midnight countdown arrived and Steelbeak smiled at her. _

"_10, 9, 8, 7…" the crowd chanted. _

_He pulled her in and she blushed. _

"_6, 5, 4, 3…"_

"_I would love to spend this year alongside you." he said charmingly. _

"_Me too." she smiled. _

"_2, 1, 0! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the crowd screamed while dozens of fireworks went off. The night sky was suddenly illuminated with brilliant, vibrant flashes of red, yellow, and orange. Streaks of blue and green were thrown around here and there.  
__  
Steelbeak pressed his lips against hers  
_

* * *

Steelbeak scowled at the memory and chuckled darkly. "So she has a boyfriend? At any cost, use him as leverage. Dismissed."

**ooo**

**Thank you thank you THANK YOU guys so much for 100 reviews. I am so grateful for all of you and having you by my side. Special thanks to dalek117. Thank you for everything :)**

**Until next time, **

—**Jordan**


	19. Can You Handle It?

**caetlyn27: I LOVE YOU!**

**Ninjatana Warrior: Yeah, I originally made it Duckburg High, but I needed to double check if the majority of authors used that name. Apparently, they did, including you :) oh honey, there'll be plenty of angst in this and the next chapter ;)**

**BarnMaker: You're the best :D**

**dalek117: thank you! And because she might ;))**

**19 people, let's do it!**

**ooo**

Louie, Webby, and Launchpad were about 2 weeks into their mission. Why Webby wasn't making any moves was beyond Louie's comprehension.

"I want both of you to go home." Webby said grimly.

Louie raised an eyebrow, his eyes, darting between Launchpad and Webby to make sure they weren't playing a practical joke on him. Launchpad was confused, but Webby's expression was dead serious.

"Come again?" Louie and Launchpad said in unison, though Louie's tone was slightly angry and Launchpad's tone was complete disbelief

"I _said_ to go home," Webby repeated grimly. Before Launchpad or Louie could argue, she began to explain her reasoning. "I didn't make any moves for 2 weeks because I wanted Launchpad's injuries to heal, so that he could fly the plane back to Duckburg safely."

Launchpad frowned. "But _why_?"

"Because _I'm _in charge of this operation, and _I _want both of you gone." Webby growled.

As dim witted as he was, Launchpad wasn't a total idiot. He knew when somebody was lying. Louie, who was a compulsive liar, called bullshit on Webby's so called "reasoning".

"That's not it." Launchpad said.

"Launchpad…" Webby warned.

"No," Louie interrupted. "He's right. Why do you want us gone?"

"Louie!" Webby snarled.

"Tell me!" he snapped, growing angry.

"JUST GO HOME!" she roared.

"NOT UNTIL YOU FUCKING TELL US WHY!" Louie boomed, in a voice that was scarier.

Launchpad stared at both of them, obviously taken aback. He had _never_ heard Louie or Webby, who were probably the two most level headed ones of the group, take on that tone. Webby began mumbling to herself, pacing around the floor, her eyes blazing so much they left a trail of power in her wake. Louie watched her pacing and ranting, knowing that at some point she was going to confess.

"Webbs…" he tried.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT EITHER OF YOU TO GET HURT!" she finally snapped.

Both Louie and Launchpad flinched at Webby's raised voice.

Louie burst out laughing. "That's it?"

Webby glared daggers at him. "I'm _serious_. Steelbeak threatened your life in his note and he's already sent bloodthirsty _robots _after Launchpad! Who knows what else he has up his sleeve! You two could die!"

"So can you," Louie countered. "You want us to go home because you value our lives? Fine. Fair point. But I think you've forgotten that _we_ value _yours_."

Webby groaned, and sat down on a plane seat, burying her face in her hands in distress.

"I-I could never forgive myself if anything happened to either of you." her voice cracked, and Webby began crying.

Webby glanced up at him, then stood up and threw her arms around his shoulders, burying her face into his neck. He could feel his shirt becoming wet.

"Webbs," he said sadly, and she continued to cry, her body shaking.

He rubbed her back, the sound of her sobs breaking his heart.

After a few minutes of Webby laying and crying on Louie's shoulder, she eventually calmed down. Louie had hugged her tight, not needing to say anything, merely rubbing her back soothingly.

"Webby," Louie smiled. "Dewey's the one who told me to watch over you."

Webby sniffled. "H-he did?"

"Dewey loves and cares about you _so _much. He knew you would never let him come with you, and sent me instead. He misses you so much, it's making his heart ache. He prays every night that you're okay. He loves you."

Webby shakily nodded.

"Dewey said to never leave your side. Launchpad and I are here for you, Webby." Louie said. "We're not going anywhere."

Webby squeezed him tighter. "I love you guys."

Webby finally wiped her eyes and glanced at Launchpad, who smiled reassuringly. She took Steelbeak's note out and glared at it—she had two choices: go to the given address on the note or go home.

ooo

Daisy fed Adrian spoonfuls of pudding and he gagged with each mouthful. Needless to say, hospital food wasn't the most appetizing.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Donald?" Daisy asked in amazement.

"_Donald_?" Adrian huffed.

Daisy shot him a murderous look and he immediately shut up. She stood up and took Donald's hand, leading him outside his room. Donald felt a wash of relief overcome him—it was much easier to talk to her while _he _wasn't glowering at Donald.

"These are for Adrian." Donald said, holding up a thermos of Beakley's hot stew.

Daisy smiled, and accepted the food from him. She sat down, motioning for Donald to follow suit. He sat down next to her, and looked down, unsure of what to say.

"Listen," Daisy started. "I'm sorry about Adrian. He's protective of me… just like you were." she added in a small voice.

He chuckled, much to her relief.

"It's okay. Isn't the first time I've been punched." Donald smiled.

She frowned. "We need to properly catch up. Can we… restart?"

Donald smiled. "I'd like that."

ooo

Violet's parents were out of town for the weekend, so Huey decided to walk to her house. He groaned and flopped on her couch—the situation with Louie and Webby was driving him nuts and he needed to spend some time away from the mansion.

"How are Louie and Webby?" Violet asked from the kitchen.

Huey just sighed. "They're fine. It's a little frustrating covering for Louie all the time, but I know it's for a good cause."

Violet appeared wearing nothing but one of Huey's oversized maroon Duckburg High jerseys. Her hair was down and smelled like her jasmine shampoo. He blushed and tried not to stare at her smooth, silky legs.

"On top of _that_, my Junior Woodchuck meeting is tomorrow and I have to prepare a presentation for all the new recruits. I don't suppose you can do it for me?" Huey asked with a smirk.

She chuckled and wrapped her arms around him from behind, softly pressing a kiss against his temple. "Not a chance, Hubert."

He smiled. "I've missed you. It's been awhile since we've had some privacy."

She walked over to him and straddled him. He sighed contentedly, nuzzling her neck with his nose.

"I agree," Violet said, trying to stifle her moan when Huey gently squeezed her upper thighs. "It's been far too long."

Violet gently set his hat aside and raked her nails through his hair. It was always so unkempt and curly yet thick and gentle. Huey smiled when she set her hands on his broad shoulders and gently kissed his forehead. Forehead kisses always seemed to be his favorite.

"Nice jersey." he smiled.

"You left it here after you panicked that my dad was going to walk in on us and climbed down my balcony." she chuckled.

He smiled. "Can we kiss already?"

"What's the magic word?" she asked, a hint of seduction laced in her tone, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Is there even a magic word?" Huey teased.

"Nope." she admitted with a smile.

Huey laughed and pulled her in for a long kiss. When he pulled away, both were breathing heavily.

Huey gently placed ticklish kisses down her neck. "You look beautiful with your hair down."

She blushed.

"But you look even _more _gorgeous whenever you're yourself, Vi." he said earnestly, his hands slipping underneath the hem of her jersey, sliding it up. He smiled when he saw her black lace bra alongside the matching lace panties.

"I wanted to impress you." she mumbled, unbuttoning his shirt.

He shrugged it off, and Violet marveled at his muscular physique. She stared at him with half lidded eyes and kissed his exposed abs making him shudder.

"Well, consider me impressed." he smiled.

Huey kissed her softly, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her chest against his. He growled at the friction, and flipped them over so that her back was pressed against the sofa. She shuddered—she went absolutely nuts whenever Huey was the dominant one.

Violet felt his bulge press into her inner thigh and she bit her lip in shame. She was mad at herself for not being ready for him yet.

_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz_!

"Fuck," Violet cursed. "My phone."

"We can always ignore it." Huey said, working on her neck.

She laughed and shoved him away. He sat up and gave her a goofy grin.

"It's my dad." she hissed.

Suddenly, a very naughty look crossed Huey's face, and he motioned for her to answer the call. She raised a suspicious eyebrow, and just as she answered her father's phone call, Huey stuffed his face in between her legs. Violet's face turned red and her whole voice was shaky. It was too late to hang up now, and she only prayed her dad wouldn't notice.

"Hey, kiddo! I miss you!" began her dad.

"H-hey, Dad! I-I miss you too." she managed.

Talking to him was proving to be _very _difficult with Huey spreading her legs apart _oh _so slyly. She tried hitting him, which proved to be pointless. As soon as her dad ranted about his trip, Violet had to grit her teeth together and hoped her dad wouldn't catch on.

Her dad continued. "I was wondering if you wanted any souvenirs to give to your friends."

"YES! I'd… I'd love some!" she gasped.

The whole time Mr. Sabrewing was talking Violet was trying to maintain a straight face. Huey was enjoying himself by pulling at her panties and kissing the inside of her thighs. Violet let out a shaky breath.

"Violet, are you alright?" asked Mr. Sabrewing.

"I-I'm fine, I think I just ate something bad." she said as she tried to knee Huey in the face to tell him to back off.

"Oh no, do you have food poisoning?"

Huey's kisses began making their way higher, and now he was being more daring, whipping out his tongue. His warm breath hit her hard as his tongue lapsed over the areas of flesh he kissed.

"No, Dad! I think I'm fine, I just… _OOH_!"

Now Huey's tongue had found a nice little spot to enter. Violet's legs started to go out.

"Are you on your period? Are you getting a cramp?" he asked in concern.

Violet could barely register what her dad was saying as Huey's tongue snaked gradually in and out of her.

"Ooh, yeah… just some stomach cramps or- ah! Some bug or… something."

His tongue was making its way deeper. Warmness began to pool at her center.

"It's okay," her dad assured. "Studies say you should do some stretching... or is it take a really hot bath for cramps?"

Huey's tongue was now moving around inside her.

"Oh, oh, _oh_," whimpered Violet, now forced to bury her entire face in her hands. She was breathing too hard. Luckily her dad was still rambling.

"But sleep works too; I mean you don't want baggy old eyes first things in the morning, right kiddo?" her dad asked.

"Mmm… mornings." panted out Violet who was now faint with desire and trying to keep up with her dad's ranting.

His rough tongue was moving like a wave against the folds of her slick wet core.

"I mean it's important to take care of the skin too, hygiene is very good for your skin." her dad reminded her.

"Oh god, it's so good!" screamed out Violet in pleasure.

"See?" her dad laughed. "No wonder your skin looks so amazing."

"Feels so—I mean, _looks_ so amazing," gasped out Violet. A small moan escaped her lips but Mr. Sabrewing was completely clueless to what was happening to his daughter.

"Yeah… so anyway, I'll be back tomorrow. Sound good?"

Huey was now working his tongue as fast as he could and sucking at her clit.

"Sounds GOOD, Dad!"

"Okay. Love you!" said Mr. Sabrewing before hanging up.

Not a moment too soon.

Violet bent over screaming into her hands, her climax finally hitting her swift and hard. Violet picked herself back up the second her orgasm was over. She pulled her devil of a boyfriend out from under her thighs and gave him the mother of all death glares.

Huey only smiled proudly. "Well done, I thought for sure you wouldn't make it."

Violet wanted to smack him. "What the hell was that for!? Did you want to get caught or just make me look like an idiot?'

"Both." he said with a cheeky grin.

This time Violet did make a move to smack him only he managed to catch her hand midway and stood in front of her with a more apologetic face.

"Oh lighten up, Vi. Like you couldn't handle it."

Violet wiped her forehead of the little beads of sweat he had created.

"Barely," she replied in a husky voice.

Huey took it as a compliment before kissing her lightly on the lips. She didn't pull back like he expected her to, so she must not be too angry with him. With her being so forgiving he decided to deepen the kiss. She complied with great enthusiasm kissing him back fiercely and exploring his mouth with her tongue.

"You are getting _so _into it." he teased.

Violet didn't answer him and only pulled his mouth back on her and continued to taste all he could offer. His rhythm was perfectly in tune with hers, both of them trying to dominate the other and surprising each other each time.

"Maybe I am." she finally smirked, flipping them over.

Now it was _her _turn to tease _him_. He gulped when she shot him a seductive, yet deadly gaze.

ooo

Daisy walked Donald outside.

"It was really good catching up with you again, Don." she said genuinely.

"It was good catching up with you too, Daisy. I missed you a lot."

She pulled him in for a hug, and Do and squeezed her back—Daisy fought back the strange feeling. Being with Donald felt so good, felt so _right_. She hadn't once felt this with Adrian.

She gazed up and looked at him.

"Daisy?" he questioned.

"Shh…" she reassured.

She pressed her lips against his and Donald smiled.

ooo

Webby, Louie, and Launchpad pulled you to the address Steelbeak had written on the note. It was an old, musty warehouse.

"Talk about cliché." Louie grumbled.

The trio walked inside the warehouse, and almost immediately, Louie was shot in the neck by a tranquilizer dart. He gripped his neck, and his breaths became uneven and wildly unfocused.

"_LOUIE_!" Launchpad and Webby screamed as he staggered backwards.

Only it _wasn't _a tranquilizer dart. He didn't fall down or anything. Louie looked up, but it wasn't him.

Because his beautiful, dark eyes had been replaced by blood red ones.

**ooo**

**I am literally in love with Evil Louie Duck, so I'm like, "Hey, why not make him evil after a long, emotional discussion about how he'd never leave Webby's side?"**

**I'M evil, I know **

**Guys, I had some uploading problems with chapter 18, so if you didn't read it, read it. It has some insight on Steelbeak and Henry's friendship**

**Always yours, **

**—Jordan :)**


	20. Conflict

**dalek117: Well, Challenge of the Senior Woodchucks stirred my Huey x Violet heart and I needed to take it out somewhere, hence the teasing ;)**

**caetlyn27: AHAHAHAHAHA. IM LAUGHINGGGGG. And don't worry, there's plenty of Evil Louie to go around :)**

**Not Ponytails or Cottontails: Hmm, not sure. I mean, I love cursing and anyone who doesn't CAN FUCK THEMSELVES—**

**Techno Duck: :DDDD**

**riverajocabed1: I wasn't planning on shipping Black Heron and Steelbeak, but here we are. And girl, you were titled the Christian Girl in your theatre class? Hmm, glad you liked that one scene. Maybe you're warming up to the T or M rated fics? Haha, I'm kidding. I know you're more comfortable in the K and K+ sections. And thanks about the tip about the bath and shower o_O**

**BarnMaker: Love you!**

**creatura726: I'm glad SOMEONE liked it XDDD. And when Huey doesn't see his girl for a while, you know shits going down ;)) Hmm, haven't heard of it, but I'll definitely check it out. And I'm having trouble with the "realisticness" of all this, but I assure you that it'll be back to normal soon :) after all, this all started in a Biology classroom **

**20 chapters already? Let's do it people!**

**ooo**

To make matters worse and even more dramatic than they already were, it had begun to rain. The sound of rain hitting the old warehouse was deafening.

"Louie…" Webby said shakily. "It's me. It's Webby, your friend."

His red eyes flashed with absolute loathing and Louie sneered. "_Friend_? I don't have any _friends_, lady."

Louie began to advance, and Webby momentarily panicked—what he was injected with was a mystery and clearly he didn't know who she was. That didn't mean Louie didn't retain any of his combat skills! Webby straightened. Sure she could beat Louie in a fight…

Just not a version of Louie who had been injected with _god _knows what.

"Easy, child." a menacing voice said soothingly.

Louie immediately stopped, but kept his eyes fixated on Webby and Launchpad, like they were the biggest threat in the room. From the shadows, a figure emerged. He had a slender, yet muscular build. He had curly red hair and cream colored skin. He wore a white over coat with black buttons, alongside a red dress shirt, black bow-tie, gray slacks, compete with a pair black and white dress shoes. He strutted towards them, and placed a hand on Louie's shoulder. Louie's expression relaxed by a fraction of a degree.

"So," he chuckled. "You're Henry's daughter? Figures. You look just like him."

Webby remained frozen, whether it was from fear or raw anger, she didn't know.

"He'll make a fine soldier." Steelbeak mused, admiring Louie's physique as if he were some statue.

"What'd you do to him?!" Webby demanded.

"Nice, huh?" Steelbeak smirked. "An injection that… ah how do I put this for your dumb friend to understand?" he asked, looking pointedly at Launchpad, who glared at him. "_Reboots_ the brain."

"You _brainwashed _him?!" Webby asked in disbelief.

Louie narrowed his red eyes. "Stop asking questions!"

"Stand _down_, Llewellyn." Steelbeak warned, though his tone was still dangerously soft.

"He doesn't remember me?" Webby asked, trying her best to not sound hurt.

"Nope," Steelbeak grinned. "The serum wipes away any memories of his family or friends. He thinks that he grew up in Duckburg _alone_, and decided to join me about 5 years ago, am I right?"

Louie nodded, much to Webby's dismay.

"Steelbeak," Webby growled. "You want _me_, not him. Take me, and let Louie and Launchpad go."

Launchpad frowned, and Louie stood there, knitting his eyebrows together like even _he _was confused. For a small second, Webby felt a flash of hope. Maybe the serum wasn't as powerful as Steelbeak made it out to be, but then he hardened and bared his teeth at her.

"And lose my leverage? I'm afraid not, _girl_." Steelbeak snarled.

"What do you want anyway? I'm supposed to kill _you_." Webby growled.

Thunder boomed.

Steelbeak merely ignored her question and motioned for something to come forward. From the shadows, another figure emerged—a robot. It looked a lot like the DT-87, but only it wasn't here to protect them. It's eyes glowed a bright red and it's outstretched metal arms held something familiar? A knife? No. Webby realized that it was a bronze _khopesh_, similar to the one Louie got on their adventure when he defeated Toth-Ra all those years ago. She skittered nervously, knowing that handing Louie a _khopesh_ was like handing salt to the sea. He was extremely skilled when it came to using the weapon.

The only difference was that _they _were the enemy. That didn't help Webby get her nerves under control.

Launchpad whimpered. "W-Webby."

"It's okay." she said softly, using a gentle tone that she often used for Dewey when he was lamenting about his mother.

Whatever those robots did to him that day, it certainly did quite a number on Launchpad. He was shaking so badly, that Webby took his hand to remind him that she was here.

The robot handed Louie the weapon and he took it. Lightning flashed, illuminating his features. His red eyes sparkled with excitement when he held the weapon. Webby tried not to feel distressed w n Louie held the _khopesh_ with such familiarity.

"Come, Llewellyn. We have much work to do." Steelbeak said, turning away.

"No!" Webby shouted with so much ferocity that even Louie flinched. "You think you can take my friend without a proper fight?! GIVE HIM BACK!"

"A proper fight…?" Steelbeak echoed, like it was a good idea. "Llewellyn, take care of them."

Thunder boomed and Louie smiled, like he was finally relieved to have an order that involved swinging his _khopesh_. He strode towards Launchpad and Webby with a maniacal grin on his face.

"Uh oh." they both muttered.

ooo

"I haven't heard from Webby, Louie, or Launchpad in 3 days." Lena frowned.

Huey's eyes widened, and Violet soothingly put a hand on his chest.

"I'm sure they're okay," Violet reasoned. "Maybe they're just laying low."

Dewey stood up, and paced the room in obvious distress. "Louie hasn't texted you?" he asked Lena.

Lena solemnly shook her head no, and the gang got worried. Louie _always_ texted Lena no matter what.

"They're in trouble." Dewey decided.

ooo

Webby wiped the blood off her lip.

The fight had started off okay: Steelbeak and his weird robot had left the building leaving Louie and his former allies alone. Webby was more skilled than Louie in hand to hand combat, but wasn't nearly as skilled as him in sword fighting.

"Louie!" Launchpad cried as he ducked Louie's wicked blade. "It's _us_."

"_Louie_?" Louie repeated in anger and disbelief. "My name is Llewellyn."

Webby tried not to snort. There was a sure sign that he was _definitely _under some sort of spell—Louie _despised_ his full name.

"Louie, it's me! Webby!" Webby cried, trying not to tear up. "We met 8 years ago. We were both 10! Before that, you used to live on a houseboat with your Uncle Donald! Then he moved in with Scrooge McDuck, the richest man in the world. You have two brothers, and their names are Huey and Dewey."

"LIES!" Louie bellowed, swinging at her with the _khopesh_.

Webby ducked, and reappeared behind him. "We went on adventures, you're friends with Violet and Lena! Come on Louie! I know you remember them!"

On hearing the name 'Lena', Louie raised an eyebrow, perking up. He momentarily stopped attacking them, and Webby knew she had hit one of his weak spots.

"Lena DeSpell!" Webby gasped, trying to keep his attention. "She… she was the 'niece' of Magica DeSpell, but we took her down ages ago. You have a crush on her!"

Even _that _was enough to make Evil Louie blush, though he quickly covered it up. "You're wrong."

"That's why you're hesitating?" Webby challenged.

"ENOUGH!" Louie boomed. "We aren't friends, I don't _know_ you!"

"Louie," Launchpad tried to step in, but was immediately smacked in between the eyes with the butt of Louie's blade. The pilot crumbled like a sack of bricks.

"LP!" Webby cried.

"You're turn, _girl_." Louie snarled.

Webby ran up the stairs until she reached a catwalk. "Don't come any closer!" she warned.

He laughed, twirling the blade. "Or else what?"

"Or else _this_!" Webby cried.

Webby surged forward and kicked his _khopesh _out of his hands. Louie watched in a mix of fury and disbelief as his weapon sailed over the railing of the catwalk, where it clattered onto the cold, cement floor underneath them.

"Leveling the playing field, huh? Clever girl." he smirked.

Webby caught her breath: nobody ever sounded that smooth and evil at the same time. Louie raised his fists, but Webby ducked underneath him and popped up behind him. She roughly kicked him forward where he landed onto a few empty boxes.

"You're going to pay for that." he snarled.

Webby grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. The catwalk shuddered underneath their combined weight, and neither teen noticed the pulleys that kept the catwalk suspended in air struggling to stay intact.

"Focus!" she barked. Still pinning him against the wall, she reached into his back pocket and grabbed his leather wallet.

"Hey! Give that back!" he snapped.

Webby opened his wallet and out tumbled out an accordion of family photos—Louie laughing alongside Lena while she spray painted the school. Louie teasing Dewey and Huey, their arms thrown around one another. Louie hugging his Uncle Donald and Scrooge. There was even one of Louie and Violet holding a golden trophy at their State Science fair 2 years ago. Louie was the one that realized that the running champion, a girl called Lizette, had been using her father's money to win. Louie conned her into travelling to some foreign country and helped Violet win fair and square.

"If this is all so fake," Webby growled, rummaging through his photos, pulling another one. "And you don't know me, then explain _this_."

Webby showed him a newer picture: It was a snap taken at their Cape Suzette trip last month. They were all sitting on the beach, drinks in hand, except Louie was holding a Coke. Violet leaned on Huey's bare chest while he gently kissed her forehead. Dewey and Webby were smiling brightly at the camera and Louie and Lena stuck up their middle fingers, but they were laughing hysterically.

Louie stared at the photo, his red eyes flashing uneasily. "Who _are _you?"

Webby sighed. "I'm Webby Vanderquack. A couple of hours ago, me, you, and that pilot that you knocked out came to this warehouse to look for Steelbeak."

Louie tensed, and Webby hurriedly continued so that she wouldn't lose him.

"Steelbeak injected you with some serum that wiped away your memories and now…" her voice cracked. "Now you don't know who I am. You think you work for Steelbeak, and I… and I warned you about this!" she snapped.

Louie looked at her, and Webby could've sworn she saw his eyes flicker from its usual dark to blood red. Webby mentally cheered! She was getting to him! Her Louie was in there. She just needed to coax him out.

"I _told _you to stay home," she continued hotly. "But _no_. You just had to come now, didn't you?"

Her lecturing seemed to trigger a recent memory that he was supposed to have. Louie growled and held his head in distress.

"W-Webby? I-I-I…" he stuttered badly, like he was fighting himself.

"Come on, Louie! You know I love you!"

That seemed to do the trick. Webby's words washed over him and she felt the spell shatter. His blood red eyes turned back to its usual onyx, and he staggered backwards.

The rusty pulleys rattled.

"Louie?"

"Webby?" he croaked.

She was so relieved that she wanted to throw her arms around him and cry. Just as she was about to, however, the catwalk creaked underneath them. When she looked at the cement floor that was several feet down, it made her extremely dizzy. She only prayed that Launchpad was okay.

"Louie! Grab on!" Webby ordered, firing her grappling hook, where it latched onto a ledge a few feet away.

But Louie was in too much of a dazed trace. He merely looked at Webby, and smiled, like he accepted his fate.

"I love you." he smiled.

"_LOUIE_!" she screamed.

But it was too late. The rusty pulleys gave in to his weight, and the catwalk fell, sending the green nephew crashing to the ground fifty feet below them.

**ooo**

**Okay, intense ending or nah?**

**Guys, also…**

**Is Huey+Violet "Huelet", "Hilet", or "Vuey"? Like Dewey and Webby have Debbigail and Louie and Lena have Louna, but I'm gearing towards "Huelet" for Huey and Vi. Thoughts?**

**Always yours,**

—**Jordan :)**


	21. Struggle

**dalek117: read and find out :)))**

**Tbo: riverajocabed1– this is _exactly_ what happened **

**Not Ponytails or Cottontails: Thank you!**

**riverajocabed1: Girl, your drama class sounds a lot more fun than mine. And I needed a name of a snobby, rich girl, so why not? I'm still fanboying over the new chapter. And are you… are you giving me a hint XDD? LOOOLLL, you're the good, Christian author, I'm the evil sinner, what do you expect? A truck load is right :)**

**Guest: Holy shit, I didn't even realize this. Fuck yes, that was my retaliation for chapter 12 of DBDA XDDD**

**caetlyn27: *holds back* GIRL CALM YOURSELF, WE DON'T NEED TO SHIT IN ANYONE'S SHOES… YET**

**BarnMaker: Love you! By the way, people are always like, "Why do you say I love you to BarnMaker so much?" and my reply is, "Shut the fuck up, he's fucking adorable. Good author too, just needs more confidence to write and post stuff online." :) I'm WAITING for a new fic, BarnMaker!**

**21 already? We can legally drink in the United States (at least I think it's 21, I'm Canadian)**

**I'm weird, let's do it!**

**ooo**

You'd think that after facing countless foes and obstacles, Louie Duck would've at _least_ grabbed onto Webby so he could be pulled to safety. He would like to say that he laughed in the face of death, welcoming it with open arms.

The truth? He was about to become roadkill in about 5 seconds, and he was _terrified_. Is this how it all ended?

Just as he was about to hit the ground, a body slammed into him.

"LOUIE!" Webby snarled. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"Sorry." Louie muttered.

Webby watched as the catwalk hit the ground, thousands of bolts and scrap pieces of metal flying all around the warehouse. Webby waited until the worst of it was over before lowering them down.

She warily glanced at Louie, who just seemed to snap out of his daze.

"How are you feeling?"

He snorted. "Considering I was just brainwashed and tricked into almost killing you, then almost _fell_ to my death, pretty good actually."

Webby raised an eyebrow and he took a deep, shaky breath.

"I'm scared," Louie admitted. "If it was that easy for Steelbeak to brainwash me and turn me against you then it's not worth it. Let's go home, Webby. He's too powerful."

Webby's heart broke at how broken he sounded. What was she doing? She had gotten Launchpad hurt, she was deceiving her family, her boyfriend was worried about her, and worst of all, she traumatized poor Louie. He had enough things to worry about, and she felt immense guilt.

She was _selfish_.

"You're right," she sighed, putting an arm on his shoulder. "I'm a horrible leader. I kept thinking about myself… I'm sorry."

He smiled, and wrapped an arm around her. "You're an amazing leader. You didn't really expect to be perfect on your first solo adventure, did you?" he smiled, though he was still shaken up. "You'll have more opportunities. Come on. Let's go home."

Launchpad was still conked out, so Webby and Louie hoisted him up and half dragged-half carried him towards the Jeep. On the way out, Louie grabbed the _khopesh_.

"Score." he joked, trying to lighten the mood. She managed a small smile, but Louie knew her heart wasn't into it.

After getting Launchpad inside the Jeep, Webby stood in front of the warehouse, emotionless.

"Buckle up," Louie reminded her gently, and her fingers clumsily fumbled for the belt.

After securing it, she folded her hands on her lap again and leaned her head against the cool glass window. Webby closed her eyes—she had failed to avenge her parents, she let Steelbeak get away, and Louie was scarred mentally and physically because of her. As Louie drove, Webby buried her face in her hands and began to cry.

ooo

It was about midday and Donald and Daisy were at the park. Adrian was still resting up at the hospital, so Donald decided to take her out on a tour of Duckburg.

"This is nice." she said, skipping rocks against the water.

"It is," Donald agreed, frowning as his rock plopped into the river. "I never did get the hang of this."

"Here," Daisy laughed. "Let me help you."

She chose a flat rock for Donald to use and gently held him. He blushed.

"It's all in the wrist and the timing." she explained, though Donald wasn't paying much attention.

With their combined strength, their rock managed to skip 7 times and he grinned.

"That was incredible!" he smiled.

She blushed. "Well, my dad was the one who taught me."

He smiled sadly. "He'd be proud of you."

She just sighed, but whether it was a sigh of anguish or happiness, he wasn't sure. Instead, she rushed into his arms and Donald held her. He felt his shirt becoming wet with her tears.

"I love you." she admitted.

Donald looked at her, shocked.

ooo

Louie pulled up to a gas station, and Webby went inside the bathroom to freshen up. She frowned when she saw that it was locked. She walked inside the crummy old gas station, and asked the cashier for a key. He handed her the rusty old key and Webby wrinkled her nose. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a sleek black Cadillac pull up beside their Jeep, but she didn't pay any attention to it, and went inside the bathroom.

The tinted window of the Cadillac rolled down, and suddenly, Louie felt someone grab his neck, drawing him closer to them.

"Let me go!" he shouted, writhing against the strong pair of arms that held him captive.

Louie snapped his elbow back with full force, and his captor groaned. Louie's eyes widened in pure rage when he saw him.

"_Steelbeak_?!" Louie snapped. "Man, do _I _have a bone to pick with you!"

Before Louie could punch him, a pair of cold, lifeless, metal arms wrapped themselves around him. Louie growled as the robot pressed him against its metal body.

Meanwhile, Steelbeak wiped his bloody nose from where Louie had elbowed him.

"You needed a stronger dosage."

"Fuck you." Louie decided.

Steelbeak wordlessly pulled out a syringe filled with glowing blood red liquid. Louie thrashed against the robot, but it managed to hold him steady.

And with that, Steelbeak jammed the needle into Louie's arm.

Louie expected himself to, once again, forget who he was and turn on his friends but the robot just threw him against the pavement ground and the Cadillac sped off. Louie wanted to throw himself into the car and speed after them, but he was fearful that the mystery substance would interfere with his actions. Besides, he couldn't just abandon Webby at a gas station.

Instead, Louie inspected his reflection in the Jeep's side mirror: his eyes were its natural colour, but he still felt uneasy.

"Hey," Webby greeted. "You wouldn't _believe _the smell in there."

Louie didn't look at her. "Steelbeak came and injected me with something."

Webby paled.

"It's okay…" he tried.

"Oh no!" Webby cried. "Are you okay? How do you feel?!"

Louie rubbed his arm. "I feel normal."

"We need to get you home _now_." she decided.

Once they reached the Sunchaser, Webby frowned when she saw that it was unlocked. She grabbed her grappling hook and charged inside.

"HANDS UP!" Webby screamed.

"Jesus Webby!"

It took Webby a moment to register the familiar voice.

"H-_Huey_?!" Webby stammered, frowning when she saw her friends.

"Actually," Scrooge said with a deep scowl. "We're _all _here."

**ooo**

**Uh oh **

**This chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but alas, there will be more next chapter which'll come soon :)**


	22. Regrets

**Tbo: Hey, BarnMaker is adorable, what do you expect? **

**dalek117: You successfully theorized what was going to happen in DBDA, and HERE YOU ARE READING MY FUCKING MIND! IM IMPRESSED. IM MIND FUCKED XDDDD**

**Not Ponytails or Cottontails: Heh, me too**

**caetlyn27: *Scrooge narrows his eyes* "We'll see."**

**riverajocabed1: What is **_**WITH**_ **you and dalek117 reading my fucking mind? YOU TWO ARE WIZARDSS! CONFIRMED. And I LOVE HOW FAST YOU'RE UPDATING DBDA! And don't worry, literally 99% of that review is going to be answered XDDD**

**A longer chapter to make up for my 1,000 word piece of shit last chapter **

**ooo**

_Previously on One Thing Leads to Another…_

_Huey yelped when Webby aimed her grappling hook at him before realizing who he was. _

"_H-Huey?" she asked in shock. _

"_Actually," Scrooge said. "We're all here._"

* * *

"What were you two _thinking_?!" Scrooge snapped harshly, pacing back and forth.

While the rest of their friends waited outside the Sunchaser, Scrooge had seated Louie, Launchpad, and Webby on the plane seats while he and Beakley lectured them like children.

"Sneaking off to Mexico, lying to us for all these weeks! I expected Louie to do this, but _you_ Webby?!" Scrooge asked.

Ms. Beakley whirled around and glared daggers at Launchpad.

"And _you_, Launchpad! You're not the brightest, but I can't _believe_ you escorted these two here! Do you have any idea what kind of danger you put them in?!" Beakley asked.

Launchpad looked down and Webby felt guilty—he had just woken up to _this_.

"_STOP_!" Webby shouted. "Stop yelling at him! It was all _my _idea!"

She stood up and faced Scrooge.

"Do you have any idea _why_ I did what I did?!" she asked.

"Webbigail—" Scrooge warned.

"ANSWER ME!" she roared.

Scrooge stayed silent.

"Exactly," Webby snapped, pointing at the two of them. "You _don't _know why I did this! For years I always wondered about my parents. But the second Dewey asks about them, granny talks about it like it was nothing! Like it was my origin story! If it was that easy for you to suddenly tell a _family_ secret, then it should've been easy for me to avenge my mom and dad!"

Scrooge felt a pang of hurt: the way she said 'family' sounded so _exclusive_, like some sort of club that he wasn't a part of. He considered Webby his niece, but it hurt to know that she didn't feel the same. Beakley looked like she'd been run over by a truck. Scrooge looked down guiltily.

"I need some air." Louie muttered, stepping outside, where the rest of his friends were waiting.

"Dude, are you okay?" Huey asked in concern.

His little brother looked horrible: there were a few cuts on his face, and his hair was a tangled mess, like it had been caught in a tornado. His clothes were dirty and torn, and he walked with a light limp, like he was trying not to attract any attention to it. The worst part were Louie's bloodshot eyes: they looked wild, like he was a cornered wild animal.

"I'm okay." Louie said, his voice dry and raspy. He was exhausted and needed some nicotine. Louie reached into his pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes and silver lighter.

"Oh no you're not." Lena snapped, grabbing his cigarettes.

"Lena, I'm not in the mood." Louie growled.

Violet shuffled uneasily at his cold tone—Louie was a level headed guy, and it was rare to see him angry. When he did get angry, however, it was something you would not want to be within five feet of.

"Well, _get_ in the mood," Lena huffed angrily. "You're not smoking. Not when you look like you've been killed and then resurrected 4 times."

"She's right," Huey said. "You're hurt, Louie, and the last thing you need is to be doing is smoking."

"I'm only going to say this once: give me back my _fucking _cigarettes." Louie said.

"No." Lena said evenly.

"GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING CIGARETTES!" Louie bellowed, lunging at Lena.

Lena didn't flinch. Huey and Dewey held him back, but he stopped thrashing against them and began to cry. Huey and Dewey's eyes widened—whatever happened on their adventure had clearly done a number on him. Huey and Dewey slowly set Louie down until all three of them were sitting in the ground. They didn't talk for a while and let Louie cry. He slowly fell further and further until his head was on Huey's lap. Huey gently ran his hands through his soft hair, while Dewey rubbed his shoulder in comfort.

After a few minutes of consoling and comfort, Louie stood up and wiped away his tears with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry for snapping." he said, sniffling.

"It's okay, Lou." Violet said gently.

Just as Lena was about to speak, Webby stormed out of the Sunchaser and Dewey caught her arm.

"Let _go_." she growled.

"No." Dewey said calmly.

"LET GO, DEWEY!" she shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Dewey boomed, making even Webby flinch. Then in a much softer, more dangerous tone, he repeated, "Enough. I've had enough of you snapping at me, my brothers, your two best friends, and your grandmother. You're hurt, angry, and vengeful, but I've had it with you."

Webby was stunned. They were _all _stunned. Dewey angrily walked past her and into the Sunchaser.

Violet gently put a hand on Webby's shoulder. "He's going to need some time to cool off. He's been through a lot."

"Yeah?" Well, so have we." she finished, gesturing towards Louie.

Webby looked straight ahead, and the gang said nothing. Then, she sighed, and followed Dewey into the Sunchaser.

"Dewey?" she asked timidly.

"Webby, please." he sighed.

"So you're leaving me behind too?" she croaked, teary eyed.

He whirled around, shocked that Webby would even _ask_ him such a thing, and then Dewey finally saw it; the thing he'd been waiting for—_regret_. Regret for her past actions. Regret for what she had done. She regretted hurting him and fraying their relationship.

"Webby!" he rushed towards her and wiped her tears away.

Dewey held her and they spent a long time like that, letting their touch talk for them. He gently cradled her head, breathing in her scent, softly kissing her hair. Webby buried her face in his chest and shivered—she longed for his physical contact so much the last few weeks without him.

Beakley and Scrooge watched them from a distance, and softened.

"I will _never _leave you," Dewey said fiercely, pulling away from their hug and looking her in the eye. "I'll be everything to you. If anything happens to you, I'll be right there at the brink of it. I love you Webbigail Vanderquack. I'll _never_ leave you behind."

Webby sobbed and Dewey held her against him. Even Scrooge and Beakley got a little misty eyed themselves.

"Dewey," she said breathily. "I hope you know that you're my entire world, right?"

"I do, Webbs. I love you." Dewey said softly, kissing her forehead.

"I-I love you too. I want to go home." she sobbed into his chest.

He gently rubbed her lower back. Just as Scrooge was about to gesture for Launchpad to take them home, his phone buzzed.

"Hello?" Scrooge asked.

"McDuck. It's been awhile."

Scrooge shuddered at the suave, confident voice. "Steelbeak."

Webby and Dewey were beside him in a flash and motioned for Scrooge to put it on speaker phone.

"Is 22 there too?" he asked giddily.

Scrooge scowled. "You've caused my family enough trouble. Enough."

"Cool it, old man," Steelbeak snickered like a child. "I just need a favour."

"And _why _would I help a snivelling bastard like you?!" Scrooge snapped.

Steelbeak chuckled. "Because you have something I want and I have something you want."

"Liar," Scrooge decided. "I don't associate with people like you."

"What could you possibly want?!" Scrooge snapped.

Steelbeak scowled. "I want my girl back. I want Black Heron back."

"Like we'll tell _you_ where she is." Webby snorted.

"Is that the girl?" Steelbeak snorted, uninterested. "Awful agent by the way. I really was expecting a proper fight."

Webby seethed. "Fuck you."

"Nothing like her parents," Steelbeak chided.

Webby growled. "You were the coward who ran away and drugged Louie to fight your fights for you, asshole!" she snarled. "Hang up the phone, Scrooge."

Steelbeak laughed. "I wouldn't do that."

"Hang up." Dewey snapped.

Steelbeak clicked his tongue. "Dewey, _you_ of all people would want to hear this—"

"Enough!" Scrooge growled.

"It would be a _shame_ if something happened to Della."

With that, Steelbeak hung up, leaving everyone stunned.

ooo

Huey paced around. "There's no way he knows what happened to Mom. She's on the moon, we know that!"

"We don't even know if she's dead or alive." Louie frowned.

Dewey was the most agitated. "Well, we need to try!"

"Absolutely not!" Scrooge snapped. "He is too dangerous. Are you seriously considering trusting a villain?"

"Actually," Beakley said. "As horrible as he is, Steelbeak is honest."

"Are you _defending_ him, 22?!" Scrooge snapped.

"_No_," she said sternly. "I'm saying that even though he's a huge jerk, he's an _honest_ jerk. The thing he said about Della is true, Mr. McDuck. He _does _indeed have information about Della."

Scrooge found an opening. "We don't know if it's accurate."

"Then I guess we'll just have to trust Steelbeak." Beakley argued.

While Scrooge and Beakley angrily glared at one another, Violet observed her friends: Lena was frowning, Huey and Louie's expressions were stoic, considering they didn't care much for their mother. Webby was looking down in thought, her eyebrows knit together deeply. Maybe she _was _going to get justice for her parents after all, but her expression was jumbled and conflicted. She did want to go home, she really did. She wanted to forget this adventure and all the mistakes that she had made within the past few weeks, but now, so much could be achieved if Webby _did_ take down Steelbeak—she would be avenging her parents' deaths and answering the triplet's biggest '_what if'_. She would be taking down the biggest drug suppliers in Calisota, and the most wanted F.O.W.L villain.

Violet took a deep breath. The death or capture of Steelbeak would achieve a lot. That said enough about his character.

Scrooge stomped his cane against the ground loudly. "This is the last we speak of this," he snarled. "We can't be poking our heads where it doesn't belong."

Dewey glared at him. "This is about my _mom_, Uncle Scrooge."

Scrooge turned and scowled at him, but immediately faltered, because staring back at him was the little boy who almost risked his life, climbing the Sunchaser to retrieve a small piece of paper containing information about his mother all those years ago.

"If you think that I'm going to go home while knowing that there's a chance to know whether she's still alive, I hope you know you're dead wrong." Dewey said gravely.

"Dewey," Scrooge sighed.

"I _know _it's dangerous, Scrooge!" he snapped. "But it's a chance I'm willing to take."

Scrooge hardened. "I'm not putting our family in danger for some mission that has an unlikely chance of success!"

"I," Louie started, standing up and stretching casually. "Don't care much for Della…" he said, looking at Dewey, who winced. "But I _do _care about Dewey. He's been waiting for this moment for 8 _years_, Uncle Scrooge. I don't care if I get put in danger, we're the _Duck_ family. Danger is _bound _to find us. We've been on plenty of adventures before, why is this one any different?"

Scrooge looked at him, conflicted.

"We're just going to tell him where Heron is," Louie continued. "That doesn't mean we're letting her out."

"Steelbeak is dangerous—" Scrooge tried.

"_Steelbeak_ has already brainwashed me and tried killing me multiple times," he snapped. "As far as I'm concerned, that's a small price to pay for information about our mother."

Beakley set a hand on Scrooge's rigid shoulders. "Mr. McDuck, please. Consider this for the sake of your family _and _Calisota. Steelbeak runs the drug cartel."

Scrooge sighed. "Alright. But we're going to have to be careful."

He held his hand out, and Dewey stuck his hand on top of his, followed by Louie and Beakley. Huey, Lena, Launchpad, and Violet all joined Scrooge.

"We're a team. For Della!"

"For Della!" everyone, minus Louie, yelled.

ooo

Scrooge checked them into a hotel later that night and the rooms looked something like this: Scrooge and Beakley, Louie and Lena, Huey and Violet, and Dewey and Webby.

The first thing Louie did was step into the shower. The cuts stung against his skin and he gritted his teeth. He hissed in pain when he ran his soapy sponge over his sore arm from where Steelbeak and his freak robot had injected him with the mystery liquid. It painfully occurred to him that he could go haywire or berserk at any given time.

_You needed a stronger dosage_.

That part troubled him. Webby jolted him out of his _first _trance by reminding him of who he was, but he was terrified that this time around, he couldn't be saved. He still vividly remembered the horrible, icy feeling of being 'possessed' and under Steelbeak's control. It was as if he was watching himself through a screen and couldn't help but stare as he tried to kill his old friends. Nobody knew what was inside of Llewellyn Duck.

He stepped out of the shower, a fluffy white hotel towel snugly wrapped around his waist. Louie yelped when he saw Lena standing there, a stern hand placed on her hip.

"L-Lena! Knock next time!"

Lena snorted. "Oh zip it. As if I haven't seen your penis before."

Louie blushed—it was true. One time, when they were sixteen, Lena had accidentally walked in on Louie while he was… _pleasuring _himself in his room. He still cringed from how bad the whole situation was.

"I'm a guy," he defended, grabbing another towel to dry his hair. "I had needs, Lena."

"That's no excuse," Lena grumbled, rummaging through the hotel's cabinets and grabbing the First Aid Kit.

"Woah, woah, _woah_," Louie said. "Do you even have any experience with First Aid?"

Lena snorted. "Nope. I have some experience with _magic_." she corrected.

She made Louie sit on the counter of the bathroom and he winced when Lena used her magic to stitch his minor cuts together. She gently bandaged up his chest and upper arm.

"You look cute all worked up." Louie smiled.

She glared at him. "You're lucky you're hot, otherwise I would have smacked you."

"Smack me harder, _Daddy_," Louie smirked.

Lenae rolled her eyes and kissed him. He gently circled his strong arms around her slim waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him in closer.

"You were that worried about me?" he asked seriously.

She gently rested her head against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"So much," she admitted. "Especially when Webby told us that you were under Steelbeak's control. Do you have any idea what he injected inside you?"

He sighed. "No clue. But I'll try my best to fight it."

Lena frowned. "Maybe bringing you near him isn't such a good idea."

He smiled, and gently pressed his forehead against hers. "You scared, DeSpell?"

"I'm no pussy, Duck."

He snickered. "That, I'm counting on."

"Get dressed," Lena smiled.

Louie dug some clothes from his duffel bag—a pair of black sweats and light green tank top. He slid them on and hopped on with Lena on their king sized bed. The night started off innocent, but Lena quickly turned it into a heated makeout session. What their relationship status was, Louie wasn't sure yet, but he _sure _didn't mind kissing her. Louie sighed. He wasn't even sure if he'd be himself forever.

Which partially made it harder getting close to Lena.

ooo

Dewey lied on the bed while Webby showered. It had definitely been a random turn of events, but he was glad for the outcome—he was going to take Steelbeak down, he was going to avenge Webby's parents, and he was going to find out some things about his mother. Dewey sighed. It was difficult to talk about his mom; Huey and Louie didn't care for her, but Dewey did. It was a weird obsession that had died down over the years. But… but he was still curious. You couldn't blame him for wanting to know what happened to his mom. After all, wasn't that the whole reason Webby even came to Mexico in the first place?

The water shut off, and his worries melted away when he saw her:

She wore nothing but a white bathrobe, and her hair was still damp. Webby gave him a small smile, and Dewey felt his heart stop: that smile represented so much—it showed how much she had grown in these past two weeks.

"Dewey… I'm sorry—_mmph_!"

She was cut off when he smashed his lips on top of hers. Webby cupped his face while Dewey wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing her so hard that she thought her eyes might pop out. She melted into the kiss and he pulled away. They leaned their foreheads against one another, kept their eyes closed, and smiled.

"You're not mad? she asked, not breaking their current position.

"No, I love you."

She pulled him in for another kiss. "I love you more."

Webby laughed with delight as Dewey carried her to the bed.

ooo

Huey studied Violet intently: while he had been skimming through the pages of the JWG, she had been channel surfing for over an hour, her mind barely paying attention to whatever was playing on the TV. She never stayed on one channel for more than a few minutes.

"You okay?" Huey asked carefully.

It took her awhile to register his question. "Hmm, oh! Yeah."

But Huey knew better.

He set the JWG down and gently grabbed the remote from her hand, setting it down on the mattress.

"What's up?" Huey asked, leaning on his side.

Violet sighed, and hugged her knees against her chest. "I'm worried. We're off to meet Steelbeak and I'm scared."

To her surprise, Huey laughed. "I'd be worried if you _weren't _scared, Violet."

Huey opened his arms and Violet rolled over so that she could snuggle against his chest. He rubbed her back.

"I don't know what'll happen, but one thing's for sure: as long as I have you by my side, I'll be okay." he said earnestly.

Violet smiled. "Cheesy much?" but most of her fear had gone away.

"Only for you, Vi." he smirked, before gently pressing his lips against hers.

**ooo**

**Alright folks, I'm here for another MANDATORY VOTE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**1- A Donald and Daisy update back in Duckburg**

**OR **

**2- The gang confronts Steelbeak **

**Love ya!**

—**Jordan :)**


	23. Confrontation: Part One

**WE REACHED 10,000+ VIEWS BITCHESSSSSSSS!**

**dalek117: Launchpad's story is coming up! AND THANKSSSS!' :)**

**Not Ponytails or Cottontails: ahaha, thank you!**

**Orochi: DAMNNNNNNN, we'll see XDD**

**Guest: Maybe I will, but that isn't coming for a while :)**

**riverajocabed1: Shit girl, take your time on the chapters. We can wait :) And dalek really asked me if he should change his name to "dalekFBI". I laughed out loud! And it was his idea to include Della here, so special thanks to him :)**

**caetlyn27: AHHH, MORE PEOPLE VOTED FOR CONFRONTATION BUT I PROMISE I'LL DO DONALD AND DAISY NEXTTT**

**Boss Tesl: Done :)**

**Guest: I will answer you at the end of the chapter :DDD**

**So one of you guys said I needed more Debbigail and Huelet… oh honey, try not to blush **

**ooo**

It was around midnight when Scrooge went to go visit Launchpad. He stepped into the Sunchaser to find the pilot sprawled out uncomfortably on the driver's seat.

"Launchpad?" Scrooge asked.

Launchpad groaned as the trillionaire shook him awake. He groggily opened his eyes and sat up.

"Hey Mr. McD." he greeted numbly, rubbing his swollen eyes.

Scrooge frowned. He'd never heard Launchpad, who was usually so full of energy and endearing cluelessness, so drained. His pilot looked absolutely horrible. Launchpad's clothes were dirty and torn, there were dark bags under his eyes, indicating that he had gotten no proper sleep. His vibrant orange hair, which was usually styled with care, was unkempt and matted with soot. There were sloppily applied bandages all over his body, and Scrooge winced when he saw some blood soaking through quite a few of them.

"You turned down my offer to stay with us at the hotel." Scrooge noted.

"Yeah," Launchpad said. "I uh… didn't want to. I just felt like staying here."

Scrooge raised an eyebrow and Launchpad sighed in anguish. He hated it when his boss could read him like an open book.

"I don't deserve it. I don't deserve to stay with you in a luxurious hotel." he said through gritted teeth.

"How come?" Scrooge challenged.

He groaned. "I put Louie and Webby's lives in danger, Mr. McDuck! I put _my _life in danger. Ms. B was right. I'm not the brightest."

Scrooge smirked. "No, you aren't."

Launchpad stared at him quizzically.

"But," Scrooge continued. "That doesn't mean you're _stupid_. Yes, you didn't think things through, but for good reason. You wanted to help Webbigail."

"But she bribed me," Launchpad reasoned. "I did all of this for some collectible. I had no intention of helping her at first." he said in disgust.

"At _first_." Scrooge agreed. "But you could've turned back at any given time, _Darkwing Duck_ collectible or not. In the end, you were set on helping Webby."

He scratched his head. "I guess you're right. I just didn't see it."

Scrooge smiled, setting a hand on his shoulder. "See? You've a good heart, Launchpad. I see it, and as long you see it as well, you shouldn't care what anyone else says."

"But Ms. B—"

"Ms. Beakley nothing," Scrooge said firmly. "Now come on. We ordered you some dinner. When's the last time you ate?"

His stomach rumbled, but Launchpad was still hesitant. "I…"

Scrooge gently helped him up, careful not to disturb any of his injuries. "You're part of the family too. Come on."

Once they locked up the Sunchaser and reached the hotel, Launchpad tried not to tear up as Scrooge fed him bits of soup and bread while Beakley tended to his injuries.

_You're part of the family too_.

ooo

Dewey woke up before Webby that morning, which usually didn't happen. But considering her past few weeks of not sleeping on a proper bed, it only made sense that Webby was heavily asleep. His head was buried in her soft chest, his strong arms firmly wrapped around her waist. Webby's smooth legs were wrapped around his torso, and he smiled at the warmth. He had missed her _so_ much, and was extremely comfortable in her arms.

Webby woke up with a soft moan.

Dewey was softly nipping at her neck, gently grazing her skin with his teeth. She let out a content sigh, running her hands through his hair. He gently undid the strings on her white bathrobe, exposing her toned stomach. Dewey leaned down and kissed her stomach, making her toes curl up. She slowly straddled him and shook her bathrobe off, leaving her in her bra and panties. Dewey bit his lip and eyed his girlfriend hungrily, excitement coursing through his veins.

"Quite the wake up, eh Dewford?" she said in a British accent.

He stifled a laugh. "Definitely, Miss. Webbigail."

He sat up to reach her lips. Webby seductively motioned that she wanted his shirt gone, and he happily obliged, throwing it across the room. He kissed her deeply, and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her in even closer. Webby reached behind her bra and unhooked it. Dewey slowly slid the straps down her shoulders, kissing her bare skin as he went. Webby blushed when he finally distangled the bra from her arms, and he smiled.

"You're gorgeous." he reminded her.

She blushed harder and he flipped them over. Dewey nuzzled her neck with his nose before moving downwards. She let out a rather satisfied moan when he enclosed his mouth over her hardened bud. Dewey smiled.

"Dewey," she said breathily. "I think… I think I'm close to being ready."

"Yeah?" he asked huskily.

She nodded. "All of this feels so amazing and I've been craving it so much more—_oh_!" she squeaked when Dewey began rolling her nipple between his thumb and index finger.

As Dewey's mouth and hand worked on her chest, his free hand slithered downwards to the hemline of her panties. Webby gasped when it went underneath, his hand slyly avoiding where she needed him most.

"D-Dewey." she complained shakily.

"What is it?" he asked innocently, as he teased her opening with the top of his finger.

Webby jumped at the contact and her breaths became heavier with need. She scowled, and playfully pushed him off of her. He couldn't have all the fun. He smiled as he landed on the mattress and propped his head up with his elbow.

"Forget it. I'll just do this myself," she said, feigning annoyance. Then with a smirk, she added, "No touching."

He turned beet red when Webby cupped one of her perky breasts, her free hand sliding _down there_. She threw her head back and moaned when her thumb ran over her little bundle of nerves, and Dewey's jaw dropped—has she _always _looked this sexy?

"Fuck…" she sighed, knowing Dewey always liked it when she cursed.

He gritted his teeth. "Alright, alright… just come here."

Webby gave him a sassy smirk. "Come and get me."

Dewey narrowed his eyes and pounced on top of her.

"Dewey!" she laughed.

Webby hooked his leg over his torso, and pulled him impossibly close and deeper to her. His eyes visibly darkened and he gently kissed her. She sighed contentedly, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he let himself gently lie on top of her, careful not to hurt her. Dewey listened to her steady heartbeat and closed his eyes.

"I'm going to miss this," he said. "We don't know what's going to happen on this adventure."

"Hey, we'll make it," Webby reassured softly. "We've been through so much. Why is this adventure any different?"

He sighed. "The moment he started talking about my mom… I just felt a jolt of familiarity, like I _needed _to do this."

Webby smiled, and ran her nails through his hair. "Then we're on the right track."

Dewey groaned. "I just don't get why Huey and Louie don't feel the same way about Mom."

"They're just hesitant, you can't blame them, Dewdrop," she reasoned. "Della's been gone for 18 years, that's a lot. Not everyone has that jolt of familiarity."

He sighed. "We concluded that she's lost in space, but Steelbeak said that 'it would be a shame if something happened to her', like he _had _her… I don't know."

"Maybe," Webby agreed. "It's a long shot, but maybe we'll finally solve everything."

He groaned.

"Hey," Webby reminded him with a large smile. "I'm topless."

He seemed to get his spirit back and she laughed as Dewey kissed her.

ooo

Violet wrapped a towel around her, and stepped out of the shower. She wrapped her hair in another dry towel and grabbed her lotion. Just as she was about to apply it, a pair of toned arms wrapped around her waist.

"Huey!" she yelped when he lifted her onto the counter. He was in nothing but his boxer shorts.

"Do you always look this sexy after a shower?" he asked seductively.

"Hubert Duck, I—" she warned, but was quickly cut off when Huey pressed his lips against hers.

She tried, she really did, to fight him, but he was too good. Violet wrapped her arms around his neck. Her towel that was on her head fell off, and her long, damp curly hair cascaded down her shoulders. That seemed to excite Huey more as he started kissing her neck. She stifled her moan.

He smirked when he saw her towel, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you even try, Hubert." she growled.

Huey just laughed and picked her up, dropping her onto the bed. He roughly undid the knot on her towel and yanked it off, leaving her nude. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Huey!" she giggled. "Stop!"

"No way, Vi." he grinned.

He kissed his way down towards her womanhood, and she blushed.

"H-Hubert…" she warned half heartedly.

He wrapped both of his toned arms around her thighs, tilting her hips up before he took her into his mouth.

Violet all but shuddered beneath him as his warm tongue came in contact with her slickened folds. The first taste had him eating her like she was a last meal; he was lapping eagerly at her wetness and trailing his tongue over her pulsing clit. Gone was the timid boy she knew from the mansion, and in his place was a strong, young man full of raging testosterone and one goal in mind: Violet Apollonia Sabrewing's pleasure.

"Huey!" she cried out, fisting his hair as she marveled at his skilled tongue. "That's it. Right there. Ooh, damn…"

Huey swirled his tongue gently over her clit before kissing. It caused Violet to blush crimson, and she was thankful for the low lighting to hide it. She'd never imagined Huey Duck in between her legs, pleasuring her this much. He continued stimulating her clit with his tongue while he curled one, sure finger inside of her.

"Oh, fuck!" Violet threw her head back and moved against his finger, pressing it further into her and making her moan. Huey rocked his finger inside of her, filling her up to his knuckle. Then, he searched for the soft bundle of tissue inside of her while licking her with firm thoroughness. When he made a _come-here_ motion with his finger, he found it, and Violet screamed softly, hips jerking and eyes falling shut. His finger began to curl inside of her again and again, moving her hips and causing her to grind her clit across his tongue.

Violet was in heaven.

"Huey… oh, Huey, you're going… to make me…"

She didn't know how he forced it so quickly from her, but her walls clenched up around his finger while his tongue darted quickly over her bundle of nerves in rapid movements. Stars burst behind her eyes, and Violet screamed out in pleasure, legs quivering, skin slightly damp with the dew of her euphoria. He continued to pump his finger inside of her, licking anywhere he could to taste her as she came.

When her high died down, she glared at him, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. He simply laughed and pulled her in, planting a small kiss on her forehead.

ooo

"Where on Earth are Dewey and Webby? Or Huey and Violet?" Scrooge asked irritably. They had been at breakfast for about an hour and neither couple had showed up.

"We'll get them!" Louie and Lena shouted.

Beakley raised an eyebrow. "Okay?"

Once Louie and Lena were out of earshot, they chuckled.

"Worst time to have sex." Louie grinned.

"We're about to take down F.O.W.L's biggest villain and these guys are having _sex_?!" Lena snorted.

"And they call _us _the irresponsible ones."

Lena pounded on Dewey and Webby's door.

"Coming!" cried Webby.

Lena paled, hoping she was coming to the _door_, and not in any other context. A few seconds later, Webby opened the door and gave Lena a charming smile.

"We'll be out in 5." she said nervously.

Lena scoffed.

Meanwhile, Huey and Violet were just coming out of their room.

"It's about time, you two." Louie snorted.

"Sorry, we had a late morning." Huey smirked.

Louie grinned, and Violet smacked his arm. "Huey!"

Huey threw his arms around both of them and together, they went to go eat some breakfast.

ooo

Later that afternoon, the gang got onto the plane and started flying.

"Where are we going?" Scrooge asked.

"He'll tell us." Louie said grimly.

As if on cue, Scrooge's phone rang and he answered it.

Steelbeak chuckled. "First ring, eh? You'll land down at my private airport, coordinates 33.8121° North and 117.9190° West. There, some of my Eggmen will be waiting to check any of you for weapons. Then they'll drop you off via boat to my… _classic _villain lair."

Launchpad set a course for the given coordinates and Louie devised a plan.

"Okay," Louie started. "We're obviously not going in there together. We need to split up."

"No duh." Dewey frowned.

Louie scowled at him. "Launchpad will land the plane and then fly out of there immediately to ensure his safety and our ticket out of there. Team A will Scrooge, Beakley, Webby, and Huey, dressed as me. They'll go with the Eggmen to Steelbeak's lair."

Huey frowned. "Why do I have to dress up as you?"

"Because Steelbeak knows that I'm here with you guys, and he'll use whatever serum he injected me with against you guys." Louie explained.

"Good point." Huey noted.

As Webby helped Huey pull off Louie's look, Louie continued explaining the plan. "Uncle Scrooge has a tracker on his cane, top hat, and phone, so Team B, Lena, Beakley and I will stay hidden and keep track of you guys."

"What do I _dew_?" Dewey asked with a wink.

Louie snorted. "Dew you're a part of Team A, but if you can, your job is to take one of the Eggmen's uniforms so we have a man on the inside just in case Team A gets imprisoned."

"Good thinking, Louie." Huey nodded.

"What about me?" Violet asked.

"Vi, your job is to stay with Launchpad and keep in touch with us so we have an eye in the sky."

Violet nodded.

"Let's do this!" Louie shouted.

ooo

The plane landed at a foggy airport.

"Move!" Louie cried.

The crows quickly dispersed into its respective teams, and Huey and Violet quickly kissed.

"Be safe!" Violet called out before Huey left.

"I will! I love you." he smiled.

"I love you too!" she grinned.

The Sunchaser took off and Lena, Beakley, and Louie used it as a cover to rush into an empty warehouse. Webby, Scrooge, Huey, and Dewey stood where they were. Soon enough, about 4 armed Eggmen arrived and patted them down, checking them for weapons. They took away Scrooge's cane, but other than that, they were clean. The Eggmen ushered them forward and into a speedboat.

ooo

"So," Dewey started. "You like working for F.O.W.L?"

"Shut it." one of Eggmen snapped.

"Rude," Huey, dressed up as Louie, commented.

"I _said _shut it!" he snapped.

Webby shrunk and she gripped Dewey's hand. Dewey ran his thumb across the top of her palm in reassurance. Scrooge motioned for the two to show no sign that they were together, and their hands separated from one another. Scrooge nodded for Dewey to try to steal one of the Eggmen's uniforms. They were all around his size, so that didn't matter. How was he supposed to separate the four of them? He couldn't take them all out, considering the Eggmen were the ones who knew where Steelbeak's hideout was.

Dewey made eye contact with Scrooge and his message was clear—_not now_.

Scrooge frowned.

ooo

When the Eggmen took away Scrooge's cane, Louie scowled.

"There goes one of our trackers." Louie grumbled, but he was shushed by Beakley.

"Don't forget, this is _Steelbeak's_ territory." she reminded him. "We need to be quiet."

"Didn't you say he was running a drug cartel?" Lena asked.

"It is," Louie agreed, exploring the area.

"Louie!" Beakley hissed. "Come back here!"

But Louie didn't go back. The warehouse was covered by large boxes and Louie reached into one, pulling out a large bag of white powder.

"Score." Louie joked.

Ms. Beakley and Lena watched in horror and disbelief as Louie used his _khopesh_ to rip open the packet with care. He tasted some of the powdery substance.

He smiled. "This is cocaine!"

Lena raised an eyebrow. "How do you know what cocaine tastes like?"

Louie narrowed his eyes. "How do you not?"

Lena's jaw dropped when Louie reached into his pocket and pulled out his cigarettes alongside his lighter.

"Might as well enjoy ourselves, right?"

"Louie," Lena laughed nervously.

"You wouldn't." Beakley growled.

Louie gently sliced a long slit down a cigarette with his _khopesh_, trying not to fluff up the tobacco. Lena watched in disbelief as he sprinkled in some powder cocaine. He licked it and sealed the slit.

"A homemade coco puff!" Louie introduced.

"Louie!" Lena snapped.

Louie ignored her and lit the end with his lighter. He took a long drag, and coughed.

"That's good stuff." he said through red rimmed eyes.

Lena used her magic to take the 'coco puff' away from him, and he grinned.

"Are you _high_?!" she snapped.

He gave her a lazy smile and Lena's eyes widened.

**ooo**

**One word: Drugs**

_**DON'T DO THEM**_

**I just read an amazing review by a Guest saying, "it must be hard for you to write about a beloved villain". And he or she is **_**absolutely**_ **correct, it is **_**very**_ **difficult writing about a complex villain like Steelbeak. Steelbeak is probably the most known FOWL villain after Black Heron, and sometimes it gets stressful knowing that **_**10,000+**_ **people are viewing your story, judging it, then evaluates you as a person and decides whether or not to come back to your story. So thank you to that guest for understanding it. I think the DuckTales writers themselves had the same problem—they were about to launch a reboot of a beloved show from 1987. That's the definition of "nostalgia". They were under a lot of pressure, considering the other reboots at the time ended up as flops, like **_**Ben 10, The Powerpuff Girls**_**, hell, even **_**The Magic School Bus**_**. Similarly, I was also under a lot of pressure deciding on whether to include Steelbeak, an old villain. **

**Many of us see DT-17 as this amazing show with a storyline better than the original. I think it's better than 1987 (come at me XD), but the way they rebooted the show is super smart! But at the same time, there can be negative feedback, and here's an example:**

**Some people don't like how DT-17 portrayed Steelbeak in the new episode "**_**Double-O-Duck in You Only Crash Twice**_**!" Now, don't get me wrong, I am in love with DuckTales 2017, but I also feel like Steelbeak's character isn't anywhere near his old self. He is a stylish villain, but in the recent episode, he's portrayed as (pretty much) a temperamental idiot who's self conscious about his intelligence. That isn't a horrible idea, in fact, it's a great idea! Just not for someone like Steelbeak. He is FOWL's top agent. They should've used someone like… I don't know Major Synapse. Literally anybody but Steelbeak. **

**So that's negative feedback, and it's enough to make anyone scared of introducing this old idea. Another example is how Netflix is ""rebooting"" Avatar the Last Airbender and a lot of people aren't happy. But this is a risk we're taking for the greater good. So thank you, Guest, for seeing my struggle with all this Steelbeak stuff **

**Love you all, and I'm amazed we hit 10,000+ views. Love you guys! :)**

—**Jordan**


	24. Confrontation: Part Two

**dalek117: My heart FLUTTERED with pure happiness when I read "beautifully written". As for the drugs, all will be revealed, young flamingo. I don't even know, I'm a little drunk **

**Orochi: Got some Huelet fluff in the beginning just for you :) I love those ideas! **

**caetlyn27: WE'LL SEE **

**Guest: ideas, ideas ;))))**

**riverajocabed1: No, I ADORE making you (my friend that was named "Innocent Christain Girl), beet red. Yeah, I need more Scrooge and Launchpad moments in S3, and after seeing the newest episode, I decided to to it myself :D AND ALL WILL BE REVEALED **

**Boss Teal: true true true true true true. And I didn't even notice the crack :0**

**24 lets go people :D**

**ooo**

_Huey smiled. "Hey, Mr. Sabrewing. Is Violet home?"_

"_She's up in her room." he said back with a warm smile. _

_Huey nodded and went upstairs. He yelped when he saw Violet sitting on the bed, wearing absolutely nothing. He immediately smiled and advanced, but Violet shook her head no, and gestured towards his clothes. Huey feigned annoyance when he stripped down, and she stared dumbly at his body—all she could say was that adventuring had done him well. _

_He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you so much Vi, you mean everything to me…"_

_His eyes were so earnest, and so full of love and compassion. Violet stared and smiled and a wave of pleasure washed over her. There was a sudden haze, and she realized that she was ready for him. _

"_Violet?" he asked with a goofy grin. _

_"Hmm, what?" she murmured._

_He grinned. "Lost you for a moment there, huh?"_

_"I couldn't help myself," she said sheepishly._

_He smirked, reattaching his mouth over hers, until after a few moments of passionate lip lock he was leaning her back on the bed, stroking his fingers through her hair as his tongue teased. That hazy film was back, like she was suddenly in a dream. Her toes and fingers tingled as she felt his hands caressing over her stomach, flitting down her thighs. The kisses became more and more intense, his hands roaming everywhere._

_He was whispering something but she didn't quite comprehend it, her eyes shut. She felt his warm breath creeping up her body, her fingers finding his curly hair. Violet moaned when she felt his mouth close over her, arched her chest into him, and gripped his hair as his fingers came up to tease too._

"_You ready?"_

"_Always." she grinned. _

_His movements were fast and hard, his hand rubbing at her furiously and she felt something building inside her, emotions began to soar. And then she hit that peak. Her body went tense; she cried out and grabbed his shoulders, her previous feather like touches turned to nails digging into his skin. She began to shudder involuntarily as her eyes clenched shut, her toes curled into the sheets and her fingers tingled as a wave of pleasure washed over her entire body._

_Hearing her cries and moans and the way she clutched at him was all it took to send him over the edge. She felt his body stiffen and a moan poured from the back of his throat as he stroked against her powerfully._

_That edge was reached and they both came down from the climax, flopped flat to the bed, completely satisfied and energy expended_.

* * *

Violet snapped out of it, and took a deep, shaky breath. No, she wasn't in bed with her boyfriend, she was on the Sunchaser with Launchpad.

"Are you okay?" Launchpad asked worriedly from the driver's seat.

Violet weakly smiled up at him, and weakly grasped her seat's armrest.

"Yeah. Just nervous."

The Sunchaser sailed safely through the sky. When he was in the air, Launchpad was a pretty good pilot. It was just his landing skills. Violet didn't have to fear for her life until they began their descent.

"About?" he asked.

"Just relationship stuff." she said quickly.

Launchpad frowned. "But I thought you and Huey were on good terms."

"We _are_," Violet replied. "But he's just… I just… I don't think…" she trailed off. How on Earth was she supposed to explain to _Launchpad _of all people that she was having mixed feelings about _sex_?!

"Oh," Launchpad said, turning red, but quickly catching on. "_That_."

"Y-yeah. Huey wants to, and I'm not sure if I'm ready. Letting someone in that close… it's scary, LP."

"You don't want to feel vulnerable." he summed up.

"Yes! Exactly! And I think I want to, but I'm still hesitant." she admitted.

He frowned. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I guess it's this whole Steelbeak mission," Violet admitted. "And the possibility that Huey might not come back."

"Violet," Launchpad said gently. "Don't think like that. He's been through hell and back with all those adventures with Scrooge." he said with a small laugh.

She sighed. "Let's say he doesn't come back. My biggest regret would be _not _doing it when I had the chance. I love him so much."

"I love both of you guys," Launchpad said gently. "But that shouldn't be your reason for wanting to sleep with him. You should be absolutely positive that _you're_ ready for him."

Violet let his words sink in, faintly remembering how Dewey said that Launchpad's been in plenty of relationships. He knew what he was doing. After a brief silence, she spoke.

"I think I am." she said quietly.

He smiled warmly. "Well, that's for you and him to discuss."

There was a loud beeping noise, and she frowned.

"What the…?" Launchpad stopped himself from cussing.

"What is it, LP?" she asked worriedly.

"The plane's telling me that there's a potential threat following us, but that's impossible." he frowned.

Violet took a deep breath. "Knowing Steelbeak, it _isn't _impossible. Let's fly higher. Just in case."

Launchpad did what he was told and the beeping stopped.

He smiled at her. "Have you ever thought about being a pilot?"

"Oh god no That's a little _too _exhilarating for my taste." she admitted with a small laugh.

"Well, you'd be great, Vi," Launchpad said honestly. "You know a lot about machinery, science, and in the past hour, you've helped me with my flying weaknesses. I didn't know the angle of your _shoulders_ mattered."

"T-thanks LP." she said, blushing at his compliment.

There was a comfortable silence.

"How are things with you?" she asked.

Launchpad smiled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, aside from you being Scrooge's pilot and Dewey's best friend, I don't know a lot about you. I've known you for all those years, and you're like an older brother to me."

He blushed.

"But I want to know you better as a person."

He scratched his head. "Well, I love _Darkwing_ _Duck_, I like Dewey… hmm there isn't much."

"Dewey told me you've been in plenty of weird relationships."

He smiled. "Yeah? Well, there was this one where I dated a mermaid…"

ooo

Scrooge, Webby, Huey, and Dewey reached Steelbeak's "classic villain lair". Huey quickly texted Lena the coordinates before their phones got confiscated.

"Phones, please." the Eggmen ordered.

They handed them over and tried not to roll their eyes.

"When are you going to dress up as one of them, lad?" Scrooge whispered in Dewey's ear.

Dewey narrowed his eyes. "Does it _look _like I can confiscate one of their outfits?"

Scrooge groaned. If they got imprisoned, they had no way out. The Eggmen lead them to a large lighthouse, and they walked inside. There were several flights of spiraling stairs and they marched towards the top.

"You okay?" Webby whispered to Huey.

He nodded. "I got a text from Lena not so long ago. She said that Louie was _high_."

Webby frowned. "That's not like Louie."

"No. It's not." Huey agreed.

Webby's eyes widened. "Oh no. The injection."

Huey raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Webby frowned. "I _mean_ that the last time Louie was under Steelbeak's control, he had blood red eyes. He's probably using the cocaine because when you're high…"

Huey caught on. "Your eyes turn red."

Webby's eyes widened. "Steelbeak has him under control and Lena and Granny have no clue."

"B-but he thinks _I'm _Louie." Huey stammered.

"No," Webby insisted. "He knows who you are."

Huey cursed under his breath. Webby desperately wanted to turn around and warn Scrooge and Dewey that they were in danger, but she couldn't. The Eggmen were armed, and all of their weapons and phones were confiscated. If they made any sudden moves, it was guaranteed that they were dead.

They reached the second highest level of the lighthouse. It was a massive TV room, and there was Steelbeak, calmly finishing a glass of whiskey.

"Welcome." Steelbeak grinned, another glass in his hand. "Scrooge, Webby, Dewey, and _Huey_."

Huey scowled.

"That was a smart idea. Dressing up as Louie," Steelbeak admitted. "But I had my Eggmen scan you for the injection that I injected inside of Louie and you tested negative."

Steelbeak walked towards Huey, and placed two nimble fingers underneath his chin, tilting his head up to meet his eyes. He admired the flash of anger in Huey's eyes.

"_You're_ the one with the temper! I remember now!" Steelbeak exclaimed.

"Leave him alone, Steelbeak. We came here to talk." Scrooge growled.

"Ah, that's correct," Steelbeak said, almost disappointed. "Well, you want information on Della and I want information on Black Heron."

"She's in a maximum security prison in St. Canard." Scrooge said.

Steelbeak spat with disgust. "Again?"

"Whatever. Your turn. What do you know about Della Duck?" Webby growled

Steelbeak turned the television on, and Dewey wanted to sob:

On the TV was the top of the lighthouse, but worst of all, there was his mother, her arms and legs bound by chains. She was horribly pale and thin. Her hair reached the flood, and her eyes were bloodshot and fierce, like she'd been planning Steelbeak's death for ages.

"Here lady," an Eggmen said, kicking a tray of food towards her. On the tray was a piece of bread, two peas, and a tin of water that had been spilled from the impact of the kick.

Dewey heard Huey catch his breath.

"YOU!" Dewey roared.

Steelbeak turned off the TV only to be tackled by Dewey. He was quickly thrown off however by a robot.

"Meet Reaper," Steelbeak said calmly, brushing off his suit as if nothing happened. "He takes care of all my light work."

Webby was about to advance, but was immediately held back by Huey and Scrooge.

"LET HER GO!" Dewey screamed.

"Nice, huh?" Steelbeak mused, enjoying the sight of a completely broken Dewey.

"YOU FUCKING—"

Steelbeak motioned for Reaper to gag Dewey, and he clamped his metal hand over Dewey's mouth.

"As I was _saying_," Steelbeak said, rolling his eyes. "F.O.W.L found her up in space. We've been torturing her for the past 10 years."

Scrooge and Huey were so shocked, they could barely move.

"If we'd left Della in space," Steelbeak smirked. "Then she would've came back around 8 years ago."

Scrooge stared at him in a mix of horror and shock—he could've had his niece sooner. He could've been reunited with her a decade ago. Scrooge lunged at Steelbeak, but it took two Eggmen to hold him back.

"Eggmen, take these idiots down to the prison." Steelbeak ordered. "Louie will come with shadow girl and Agent 22 soon."

Dewey wanted to cry. Louie was under Steelbeak's control, but that wasn't all. He was so close to his mother. He needed to get to her! Desperation fueled Dewey and he tried to break free from Reaper, but the robot was 100 times stronger than he was. He managed to kick Reaper, but it did nothing. Instead, the killer robot placed a rag over his mouth, and Dewey panicked when he immediately took a liking to it. It smelled sweet-smelling, and organic. After a few moments, Dewey felt light headed and started losing consciousness. The last thing he remembered was Steelbeak mouthing the word "chloroform".

ooo

For someone who was high, Louie certainly didn't act like it.

His eyes were red, but that was the only visible symptom he was showing of being under the influence of cocaine. He walked with confidence, his voice was smoother, and he casually swung his _khopesh_ around like some toy. Beakley and Lena were getting annoyed, but cautious.

Lena snapped. "Would you stop doing that, already?"

"Do what," Louie asked. "_This_?"

He flung his _khopesh _right towards Ms. Beakley.

"NO!" Lena screamed.

Beakley caught the blade with ease and merely frowned at Louie.

"That's enough." she said calmly.

"We should totally go outside!" he suggested as he _skipped_ outside the warehouse.

"Louie! Stop!" Lena cried.

Lena rushed to follow him only to be stopped by dozens of Eggmen.

"Louie! Look out! It's the—"

"Eggmen?" Louie finished with a calm smile. "I know."

"Louie, what?" Then it dawned on her.

_The serum_. Louie had warned her.

"_You_." Lena growled.

"Take them away!" Louie ordered.

**ooo**

**Shit. **

—**Jordan**


	25. Confrontation: Part Three

Huey groaned. Where was he?

It was dark, cool, and damp, and smelled old and musty, kind of like an old dungeon. Water dripped somewhere behind him, and there was a small source of light coming from a barred window above him. Moonlight streamed from the window, illuminating his family's sleeping faces. In front of him, Scrooge was calmly asleep on Webby's shoulder while Dewey was fast asleep on his lap. There was a torn blanket over Huey, and he assumed they had woken up before him. Huey tried standing up, but immediately fell over. He cursed when he hit the musty dungeon floor, and winced when he realized that his arms and legs were shackled.

Webby stirred at the sound and slowly opened his eyes, careful to avoid waking up Scrooge.

"Webby…?" Huey asked warily.

"I'm here." she said.

"Where are we?"

She groaned. "Steelbeak's prison."

Then she smiled at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Happy birthday." Webby smiled.

Huey smiled. He'd been so wrapped up in the mission that he'd completely forgotten that today was April 15th: his and his brothers' birthdays.

"I can't believe I'm spending my nineteenth birthday in prison." Huey groaned.

Webby chuckled.

"WHAT'S ALL THAT NOISE?!" an Eggmen boomed.

"Nothing." Webby muttered.

"Nothing _what_?" he taunted.

Through gritted teeth, she grumbled, "Sir."

He smirked and left them. Huey frowned.

"Why are you showing respect?" he asked.

"Because if we don't, we end up like _that_." she said, gesturing towards the cell in front of them.

Huey squinted his eyes, it was hard to see it in the dark. Then he saw it: a frail old man, covered in bruises and welts. Huey gasped and felt a sudden urge to help him. He tried standing up again, but was stopped by the cuffs on his legs.

"We need to get out of here!" he exclaimed.

Webby sighed. "Huey, we're in no position to fight back. Everyone's tired, we don't know where Louie, Lena, and Granny are, and we don't even know Violet and Launchpad's status. We need to be patient."

Huey groaned, and leaned his head against the cold, gray wall of the room. "Della…"

Her expression darkened. "I'm sorry about your mother."

Huey frowned. "She's _not _my mother… not yet anyway."

"Huey, she's been locked up in here for a decade," Webby reasoned. "Cut her some slack."

"_No._" Huey growled.

Webby frowned at the change of emotion.

He scowled. "If she never went to space in the first place, things would've been different. I would've had a mother. Donald wouldn't have moved out of the mansion, I could've known you sooner…" he lowered his voice. "Louie never would've cut himself and he wouldn't have had abandonment issues."

Webby gasped. "You knew?"

He looked up, his eyes full of pain. "It was when we were fifteen. I went to the bathroom late one night and saw Louie was hunched over the sink, gripping a knife. His wrist was bleeding and he looked so angry, so _hurt_. He didn't try hiding the knife or anything, and without looking at me, he asked: _Why did she leave us_?"

Webby's heart twisted at the words.

"The way he said it, even after all these years, still haunts me. He's doing better, but instead of cutting, he's smoking. But I let it slide… because whenever I see him lighting one, I know he's still _breathing_. So no, I won't cut her some slack. She ruined the family. You want to know _why _I even agreed to this mission?"

She shook her head no.

"Because of you. Because I know how bad a person Steelbeak is. He took away your family from you."

Webby scowled. "And he's doing the same thing to you!" she snapped. "He already has Louie under his control, and he also has your mother. Huey, you need to let go of all this bitterness and resentment, because as soon as we rescue your mother, it is guaranteed that you need to reconcile."

There was a tense silence.

"I know she's hurt you, but she's still your mother. And I know that's not a valid reason, you don't even _know _her. But at least promise me you'll give her a chance."

Huey looked down, strands of his hair masking his eyes. Webby caught her breath. Huey was an easygoing guy, but she'd never seen him so angry and hurt. The moonlight sharpened his defined features.

After a brief silence, he spoke. "I won't promise anything… but I'll think about it."

She smiled. "Thanks. I'd hug you, but I can't."

He chuckled.

ooo

Steelbeak clapped Louie on the back.

"Welcome back!"

"It's good to be back, sir. I did what you asked."

Two Eggmen threw Lena and Beakley onto the ground before Steelbeak.

"22, shadow girl." he greeted. "Throw them in the dungeon."

Steelbeak placed a hand on Louie's shoulder.

"So I received some intel on Heron's location. She's in a maximum security prison in St. Canard. Would you like to be a part of the task force to break her out?"

Louie's eyes widened. "It would be an honour, sir."

Lena blinked back tears when she overheard Louie talking about ways to break into prison.

"Lena, it's alright." Beakley tried, but Lena barely heard her.

Everything felt pointless now.

_Her _Louie was gone.

She lost.

ooo

"You got company."

Webby yelped when Lena and Beakley were thrown into the prison.

"Thank goodness you're safe!" Scrooge said.

"Where's Louie?" Dewey asked.

"Steelbeak has him under his control again."

"Oh no." Dewey winced.

"Don't you see?! The plan failed. Now Steelbeak's going to win, Louie's going to become a criminal, we're going to rot away in some prison." Lena spat.

"Calm down." Scrooge said.

"Calm down?! How can you tell me to calm down while we're in some lighthouse with our arms and legs shackled?" Lena asked in disbelief.

"_Because_ Launchpad and Violet haven't been caught, and Louie still has his weaknesses!" Scrooge snapped. "Focus on the positive, Lena!"

"She's right, Lena. Take a deep breath." Webby instructed.

Suddenly, there was a rattling noise, like someone was dragging a metal pipe over the bars in the prison.

"Face each new sun…" came a familiar, calm voice.

Huey and Dewey shuddered. Webby and Lena raised their eyebrows. Why did they look so terrified?

"With eyes clear and true, unafraid of the unknown…" the voice continued.

The rattling sounded closer, and he finally came into view.

"Because I'll face it all with _you_…" Louie finished menacingly, gripping his _khopesh_.

Scrooge lightly gasped as his nephew: his light hair was slicked to the side in a neat side part. He wore a dark green tailcoat jacket unbuttoned over a black vest and white collared shirt. He sported a black bowtie, with black dress slacks and polished black dress shoes. There was a holster strapped to his belt, only this holster wasn't made for a gun, but rather a sword. Worst of all, Louie's eyes were a chilling blood red.

"So," he greeted. "Was that a nice song?"

Nobody dared to say a word.

"No? Well, I thought it was pretty good." he continued. He calmly put his sword in his custom made holster and stretched. "You there!"

He pointed at the injured elderly man.

"Was it a nice song?"

The man was petrified and said nothing. Louie started getting annoyed.

"I _said_," Louie snarled, punching the metal bars so hard that his knuckles began bleeding. "If it was a nice song!"

Everyone gasped when they saw blood trickling down Louie's knuckles and onto the cement floor. When the elderly man didn't answer, Louie lost his temper.

"Eggmen!" Louie snapped, and two rushed to his side

"Yes sir?" they squeaked.

"Take him to solitary." Louie growled, gesturing to the old man. "And one of you go get me some bandages!"

Louie turned back to his prisoners, and they watched in horror as the man was dragged towards solitary confinement.

"Y'know," Louie said, dragging a stool so he could sit down and chat. "I really thought that the McDuck clan would put up a proper fight."

Before Dewey could remind him that he was _apart _of their family, Webby jabbed him in the ribs.

"We're off to rescue Black Heron. Let's see you fools try to stop us." Louie taunted.

With that, he kicked the metal stool away, where it hit an Eggmen. He crumpled to the ground.

Scrooge let out a breath he hadn't even realized that he'd been holding. "Well… he's gone."

Huey looked at the old man's empty cell, and prayed that Violet and Launchpad were okay.

ooo

Violet and Launchpad were _not _okay.

She knew things had gone wrong when she tried contacting Lena, but got no answer. Her last known phone signal was used at the warehouse.

"We're the gang's only hope." Launchpad said

"We don't even know where they are." Violet groaned.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Violet panicked. "Didn't you say that was the beeping if there was a potential threat to the plane?!"

Launchpad gritted his teeth in concentration as he tried steering the Sunchaser upward. Violet turned her head to see 2 small jets chasing after them.

"Oh boy." they said in unison.

**ooo**

**Short chapter, but this is a "overlap" chapter. So there was something wonky going on last night, and I can't see any of your reviews which is pissing me off. Hopefully this chapter will jar my account a little. **

**I'm praying! :)**

**-Jordan**


	26. Confrontation: Part Four

**At LAST, I can see your reviews! Guys, my last chapter didn't upload properly so a lot of you didn't know I even updated. Get that chapter out of the way before you read this. These replies are replies for chapter 24 AND 25 **

**dalek117: Love you! You are fucking amazingggg**

**riverajocabed1: LMFAOOOO I ACTUALLY LOVE YOU! AND IM GLAD YOU DONT HAVE COVID D:**

**Orochi: ;)))) more to come **

**Boss Teal: Oh absolutely**

**caetlyn27: DONT WORRY! And happy birthday to the triplets!**

**Not Ponytails or Cottontails: Agghhgh!**

**Guest: Did you read my mind?**

**Lets Dewey It: Love new readers! Welcome! :)**

**Let's CONTINUE this!**

**ooo**

Lena furiously kept working on her handcuffs.

Louie had been paying them a visit everyday for the past week to taunt them about Steelbeak's plan on releasing Black Heron from her prison in St. Canard, and today was the day they were supposed to leave. Lena couldn't let him go. If Louie _did_ leave with Steelbeak, then he was a goner. He would be classified as a criminal, and would lead a destructive life. She needed to save him.

"Got it!" Lena exclaimed.

"Got what?" Dewey asked.

She held up her hands and the unlocked handcuffs. Huey's eyes widened in amazement.

"How did you…?" he asked with a grin.

Lena smirked, and started to undo the others' handcuffs. "I have my ways. Now, we need to stop Louie and rescue your mother."

"How are we getting out of here?" Huey asked, rubbing his swollen wrists.

Lena frowned. "I…"

Bleakley growled. "Leave that to me."

She rammed her full body weight into the metal bars. The old, rusty bars shuddered underneath her massive body.

"Granny!" Webby cried.

"Careful 22!" Scrooge snapped.

Beakley ignored him and threw herself against the cells again, and this time, it cracked. The rest of the gang watched in amazement as she crashed through the metal bars.

She picked up one of the discarded metal bars and swung it at an oncoming Eggmen.

"You boys want to fight?!" she snarled, glaring at the others who were advancing.

The Eggmen said nothing as they gave the gang back their cellphones and handed Scrooge his cane. Lena glared at them until they handed her a taser and a baton.

"Now," Scrooge said. "Who's ready to stop Steelbeak and rescue Della?"

ooo

Louie was lying down on the leather couch in Steelbeak's office, his eyes closed. Someone tapped his shoulder and Louie found himself face to face with Reaper, offering him a glass of whiskey. Louie waved the killer robot off dismissively. Something told him not to drink any booze, though he couldn't quite place his finger on it. He stood up and set his blazer on the coat rack nearby, leaving him in his black vest. He ran his fingers through his hair, lightly messing it up, and felt a sudden sense of trepidation. Why did something feel amiss?

Louie frowned, and turned to Steelbeak, who had been typing away at his computer.

"Something's wrong." Louie muttered.

Steelbeak looked up from his screen with a deep scowl. "_What _is?"

Louie glared at him. "I'm not sure, but I think that it's the prisoners."

He waved him off dismissively. "It's nothing, kid. You're overthinking it."

Louie frowned. "But sir-"

"Stand down. That's an _order_." Steelbeak warned.

Louie growled. "Whatever. I need to smoke."

He left Steelbeak's lair and walked towards the roof. Steelbeak caught his arm.

"Where are you going?" Steelbeak asked quickly.

"The roof, where else?" Louie growled.

"You can't go there!" he yelped.

Louie narrowed his eyes, taking notice of Steelbeak's sudden nervousness.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I said so." Steelbeak snarled.

Louie scowled. "That's not a good enough reason for me."

"You want me to _make _it one?" Steelbeak growled menacingly.

"Are you threatening me?" Louie asked, a glint of amusement amusement dancing in his eyes.

Steelbeak faltered when he saw Louie's confident gaze. He showed no signs of fear. Louie would absolutely love it if Steelbeak attacked.

"No." Steelbeak said through gritted teeth.

"I'll do what you want, _sir_," Louie said, dragging on the word 'sir' sarcastically. "But don't get in my way next time."

Louie shoved past his boss and walked downstairs so he could smoke…

Only to come face to face with his family.

"Oh goodie," Louie groaned, rolling his eyes. "Let's just get this over with."

Before Louie could grab his _khopesh_, Lena roughly pinned him up against the wall, handcuffing him. Webby took away the _khopesh_, and Scrooge took away his lighter and cigarettes. Huey and Dewey checked him for any other weapons, and after concluding that he didn't carry any, Beakley slung him over her shoulder like he was a sack of potatoes.

"You'll never stop us." Louie taunted.

"Zip it." Huey snapped.

Louie rolled his eyes. "Steelbeak will know you're coming. And you fools are _nothing _against that robot."

Dewey stepped aside to slide off his sock and stuff it into Louie's mouth. Louie's eyes widened in disbelief and anger, and Huey chuckled. They continued marching upstairs and towards Steelbeak's office.

"Stop!" a shrill voice behind then demanded.

About a dozen armed Eggmen stood behind them. Huey, Dewey, and Lena exchanged knowing glances and smirked.

"You, Webby, and Ms. B go upstairs and stop Steelbeak. We'll handle it down here." Huey said.

"Huey," Scrooge tried.

"_Go_!" Huey snapped.

Lena practically flung herself onto the Eggmen and half of them, along with herself, tumbled down the spiraling stairs of the old lighthouse.

"Lena!" Huey cried.

"YOU LITTLE TURDS!" Lena screamed from downstairs.

"She'll be okay." Dewey grinned.

Dewey frowned when one of them came at him, spinning a switchblade. Dewey grabbed his wrist, and knocked off his helmet, slamming his head into the wall. Huey was having trouble keeping himself balanced on the staircase, but managed to kick one in the solar plexus. Dewey launched himself at another one, and threw her off the railing. After about 10 minutes, the two brothers successfully managed to fight off all of the Eggmen. They grew worried about Lena, but a few moments later, Lena casually returned upstairs with a bloodied baton. Huey and Dewey stared at her in shock and admiration.

"Halt!" another voice commanded, this time in front of them.

Lena rolled her eyes. "God, I hate these morons. They're like weeds! They keep popping up!" she snapped, before glaring at the Eggmen. "Did you not just see half of your team get beat up by 3 teenagers?"

She twirled her baton in her hand, ready to advance, but Huey held her back, feeling a sudden sense of trepidation. Something about this particular Eggmen was off. He had no weapons, he wasn't in any position to fight, and he knew he was outnumbered and outmatched.

So why was he so eerily confident?

Huey glanced at Dewey, who was also studying the Eggmen intensely. They stayed like that for a while: in a silent standoff.

"Listen," Huey began calmly. "We don't want to fight you."

The Eggmen ignored Huey, and calmly put on a gas mask. Huey, Dewey, and Lena frowned at him. The Eggmen snapped his fingers, and a faint, green gas flowed out of the air vents.

"What the hell is that?!" Dewey snapped, scowling at the gas.

The gas hit them, and it smelled sickly sweet, like mint. The worst part was that it felt almost addicting, and they suddenly felt compelled to inhale some more.

"S-stop… breathing this stuff in," Huey weakly told his friends. "It's an incapacitating agent."

Huey felt his knees buckle and he gripped onto the railing to keep him balanced. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dewey collapse and fall backwards, and safely into a pair of gloved hands. Huey gritted his teeth. They were getting captured all over again! He weakly tried to walk upstairs and grab the Eggmen, but everything started to go in slow motion. His vision became blurry and unfocused, and he felt himself slowly slipping in and out of consciousness.

"I-I can't… stay awake." Lena muttered right behind him, sounding miserable.

But Huey felt like she was miles away. Her voice was distorted.

Then, everything went black.

Meanwhile, uptairs, Beakley faced Steelbeak while Scrooge and Webby dealt with Reaper. They were making good progress too. Scrooge kept the robot distracted while Webby attacked it with all of her might. Webby grabbed Scrooge's cane, and whacked the robot in its ruby red eye. It's eye flickered, and it scowled. Reaper angrily grabbed Webby and Scrooge using its powerful metal arms, and electrocuted them. They screamed.

"Webby!" Beakley cried, momentarily distracted from her fight.

Steelbeak used it as an opportunity to knock Beakley out cold.

ooo

_Ugh_… _where am I_?

Webby struggled to break free of her bonds as the metal monster seemed to look around the room, then at its captives. She couldn't believe how _easily_ this thing managed to subdue not only her, but also her granny and Scrooge. Then a door swung open and from it emerged Steelbeak. She was instantly filled with hate at the sight of him, until she saw what he was carrying, the unconscious form of Huey, while dragging Dewey as well. Her heart seemed to stop as she saw Steelbeak through Dewey closer into view, fearing that he was dead, but released a held breath when he groaned and got up onto his hands and knees. Two assistants pulled through the struggling form of Lena, who was cursing at them mercilessly.

Webby, thankful that Dewey was alright, turned her attention to the robot, who Steelbeak had joined at the center of the room.

"What do you want, murderer?" she snarled out. "Come to finish the job you started years ago?"

Mrs Beakley's eyes widened at her granddaughter's tone, shaking her head at Webby in an attempt to convince her not to continue with what she was doing, an attempt that Webby ignored. Much to Webby's surprise, it was the robot that answered.

"That is something that you'll figure out very, very soon." he said in a raspy voice.

It slowly approached Webby, the red LED lights now focused on her. Suddenly, Webby felt something cold grip her heart as the robot lowered itself so that its head was almost in line with hers.

"For now, we have to have a certain chat about your actions, shouldn't we?" Reaper said, slightly cocking its head, its metallic face unreadable. "You tried to kill my boss, failing of course, yet you were so sure of yourself in your...arrogance, vengeance? Whatever it is, you didn't think we would find you so quickly, and expect us to even take you down, much less everyone here." It shook its head. "I'm very disappointed with you. Your father would never make those mistakes."

"You knew my father?" Webby asked, her anger at the robots words instantly forgotten. She looked over at Dewey for a split second, spotting that he was looking at her with an easily read expression of concern for her, something that seemed to fill her with happiness that Dewey was focused on her wellbeing.

"Indeed, though that is a tale for another time. For now, we have to discuss about Actions and Consequences."

Reaper got up and strode to one of the Eggmen that Lena had beaten with her baton.

"This man here let you through to attempt your... objective and in turn failed in his duty." Reaper turned back towards Webby, though he motioned to the grunt with his hand. "Action..."

In an instant, his hand morphed into a device that was used to plunge into the grunt's collarbone in a gruesome, yet very precise manner that did not kill, yet the Eggmen screamed with pain. The device, as quickly as it entered, exited the body and the Eggmen collapsed on the ground, clutching his wound. The device morphed back into the hand, but a green light was flashing on the forearm.

"Consequence." was all Reaper said as the light turned red and the grunt _exploded_. Webby gasped in horror as she alternated between looking at the corpse and looking at the robot. Steelbeak merely smirked at the reactions from the captive Duck family.

"Now", the robot nonchalantly continued speaking, as if discussing a simple topic, "We have discussed your actions, now let's discuss _your_ consequences."

'_No, no, no_' Webby thought to herself, filled with dread from its words. The dread turned into outright horror as the robot walked over and faced the now standing Dewey, who glared at him back with what seemed like defiance and anger.

Reaper continued coldly. "Who this man is to you, I cannot specify to the letter, but from the way your heart rate increased with passion when you tried to sneak a look at him identifies him as your love interest. Love interest, boyfriend, lover, it matters not."

It's head twisted to face her. "Your actions almost lead to the death of Steelbeak Now your consequence..."

Webby cried out in horror as what happened to the grunt seemed to repeat in front of her eyes as the robot attacked Dewey, inserting what she assumed to be a bomb into his neck. As the robot released, Dewey crumpled to the floor, still awake, clutching his open wound, his eyes never leaving webby. She struggled to get out with all her strength, but then she saw Dewey shake his head, smiling in a grim fashion. His message was clear: _'Don't do anything that'll get yourself killed. You're worth so much to me for me to allow that in favour of my death_'

Tears welled in Webby's eyes as the robot approached her, the flashing light on its arm visible for all to see.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill him now, only due to the respect I had for your father, and that you failed to kill Steelbeak. But know this: If you _ever_ go against F.O.W.L again, if you ever try to hunt down and kill Steelbeak once again, if you even think about removing that bomb from your 'friend', I will blow him up." Its eyes flashed red. "Actions and Consequences."

Louie walked in, obviously furious from being handcuffed and gagged with a _sock_. "We're ready to departure to St. Canard, sir."

Steelbeak nodded. "Let's go."

Suddenly…

_**CRASH!**_

Dozens of Eggmen were scattered from the impact of the plane crash. Webby had neve even happier to see the pilot.

"SORRY TO CRASH THE PARTY!" Launchpad grinned wildly.

Donald was the first one out, glaring daggers at Steelbeak. "Get away from my FAMILY!"

Violet hopped out of the Sunchaser, grabbed an Eggmen's taser, and electrocuted Reaper. The robot crumpled like a sack of bricks.

"No!" Steelbeak cried. "Get her Louie!"

Louie was already one step ahead of him though. He advanced on Violet, _khopesh _in hand. He swung at her, but Violet, who'd obviously been through much worse than a simple sword fight in the past few hours, punched Louie in the throat and kicked his groin. Louie groaned. Violet grabbed the _khopesh_, and brought it down on Webby's ropes. Webby immediately rushed to Dewey, cupping his face and quickly kissed him.

"Are you okay?! Does it hurt?" she fussed.

He managed a small smile. "Not one bit."

Webby worked on freeing the others from their restraints, while Launchpad tried to get the Sunchaser back into the air. Donald dealt with the reinforcements, and started pounding every last Eggmen in a fire of rage. Once Huey broke free, he and Violet walked over to Reaper's unconscious body, and worked on rewiring the robots manifold. Steelbeak ran upstairs to the roof, and Della's prison, and Dewey, Scrooge, and Beakley followed him.

Louie dealt with Lena.

"Louie!" she snapped. "Enough!"

Louie raised his fist, but Lena quickly grabbed his wrist and pushed his face down against the table.

Lena growled. "Why doesn't Steelbeak let you go upstairs?!"

"I don't know!" Louie snapped, writhing to get out of her grasp.

She pushed his face down harder. "Because he's keeping your mother _hostage_, and he's been keeping her hostage for the past decade!"

Louie hesitated. "What are you talking about?"

"I _mean_," Lena continued. "You never worked for Steelbeak. He has you under his control and you have two brothers! Have you ever _wondered _why you three looked identical?!"

"You're lying. Steelbeak would never…"

Lena grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV. On the screen, they could easily see Dewey freeing Della while Scrooge and Beakley fought Steelbeak.

Louie's eyes turned back to normal. "_Mom_?"

She grinned. "Glad to have you back. But I am _so _kicking your ass when we get home!"

Louie dusted off his suit and sprinted upstairs to help his family, with Lena right behind him. Launchpad finally got the Sunchaser into the airs. Webby and Donald finished fighting the Eggmen and joined their family upstairs. Violet and Huey were still rewiring the killer robot.

"Almost there!" Violet said, her eyebrows knitted together in intense concentration

There was a hissing noise and the robot popped back to life, only its eyes were a vibrant green.

"Hello!" it greeted.

Huey rolled his eyes.

Upstairs, Dewey, Louie, and Lena helped free Della. Scrooge and Ms. Beakley managed to subdue Steelbeak. He was on his knees, handcuffed. Scrooge stripped him down to his boxer shorts and he held his head down in shame.

"You've been torturing my sister for 10 _years_?! Donald demanded.

Steelbeak said nothing. Lena helped Della limp towards them.

"Webby." Scrooge said, beckoning her forward.

Webby faced her parents' killer.

"It's your call." Dewey said quietly. "What do you want to do with him?"

She glared at him. "As much as I want to kill you and watch you choke on your own blood…"

Steelbeak remained silent.

"I _can't_. My parents would never have resorted to revenge," she said coldly. "I'm not forgiving you, and I never will you _lowlife_. But you deserve to rot in a prison cell for thousands of years. You'll pay for all the crimes you've committed. " she spat.

Webby turned away.

_**BANG!**_

"DELLA, NO!" Scrooge screamed.

They watched in horror as Steelbeak slumped forward, a bullet hole lodged in his forehead.

**ooo**

**Intense or nah?**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO DALEK117 FOR ALL OF THIS. He is the mastermind behind this ENTIRE F.O.W.L arc**


	27. Confrontation: The Aftermath

**Orochi: Nah, it's done. Four or five parts is enough for one confrontation **

**Boss Teal: EXACTLY!**

**caetlyn27: YOU HYPE ME UP TOO MUCH! AND I LOVE LENA**

**Let's Dewey It: DUDEEEE, BECAUSE DALEK117 IS THE MASTERMIND BEHIND THE FOWL ARC!**

**dalek117: All will be answered, you damn theorist XDDD**

**creatura726: haha, thank you so much! :DDD**

**Not Ponytails or Cottontails: Right? And congrats on 50 for the new chapter!**

**riverajocabed1: DALEK IS THE VILLAIN BEHIND EVERYTHING! And DUDE, STOP READING MY MIND. I SWEAR YOU AND DALEK ARE OUT TO GET ME XDDD. And that, children, is why I'm too lazy to write about plane chases D: and Donald is readjusting, don't worry :)**

**dewdrop: I HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU IN FOREVER!**

**Jordan: Gryffindor **

**Rivera: Ravenclaw**

**Dalek: Slytherin**

**I SEE THIS! ESPECIALLY DALEK AS SLYTHERIN. HE'S SO SHARP AND SMART. SO IS RIVERA, BUT AT LEAST SHE DOESN'T READ MY MIND 24/7! SHE ONLY DOES IT LIKE 23/7. I LOVE THIS! **

**On with the next chapter! **

**ooo**

The plane ride home was _uncomfortable_ to say the least.

The adults slowly nursed Della back to health while Huey, Webby, and Violet inspected the new and improved Reaper. They were trying to figure out how to get the bomb out of Dewey.

Meanwhile, Louie sat alone. Lena noticed he was purposely straining away from his entire family, especially his mother. Come to think of it, Huey was doing the same thing to Della. Dewey, however, occasionally checked on her, updating the rest of the gang about her state.

"God, Della…" Donald softly sobbed, cupping his sister's cheek. She was horribly thin and frail, and looked nothing like her old self.

She weakly grasped his wrist. "Donnie…"

"Rest up, Dumbella," he teased, ever so gently punching her arm. She managed a small smile.

Lena sat down next to Louie.

"You okay?" she asked carefully.

Louie glumly shook his head no, blankly staring into the space ahead. He still had his vest and slacks on, which probably didn't help his mood. Lena could read him like an open book: he was disappointed in himself. He blamed himself for going against his family _again_. Somebody could constantly remind Louie that it wasn't his fault, and that he was injected with a serum, but he would never believe them. The evil had become _one _with him… or at least, that's what Louie thought. He had called his family and friends some pretty harsh things, and nearly killed them on several occasions.

"It's okay," Lena gently reminded him.

He didn't meet her eyes. "I went against you guys again. I thought that I'd be able to control it, but I couldn't. I'm _weak_."

"Louie…"

He rubbed his temples in distress. "It's horrible. The _feeling _of not being able to control yourself and your actions…" he shuddered. "I almost killed you. I almost killed _all _of you."

"You're acting like you _chose _to do it." Lena reasoned.

"But that's where you're wrong. I _did_," Louie growled, much to Lena's shock. "I chose to do all of that."

"Louie, there's no way––"

"There _is_," he insisted. "The first injection wiped away all of my memories and just made me a killing machine. But the _second _dosage… my deepest, darkest desires that I've kept hidden all my life were used against me."

He looked her in the eye and Lena shrunk.

"Huey was always the smart one, Dewey was the fearless one. I wasn't sure where or _who_ I was. I wanted a title," Louie said, clenching his jaw. "I was jealous of both of them," he said in a small voice. Then, in an even _lower _tone, he said, "And Steelbeak used it against me."

Lena pursed her lips.

"Steelbeak didn't wipe away my memories the second time," Louie confessed. "But… he _hardwired_ me to make sure that I loathed all of you guys. _I _was in control."

Lena smacked his arm. "No you _weren't_. You were being influenced––"

"Those feelings of resentment didn't come out of nowhere, Lena!" Louie snapped. "Either way, it was all my fault. If I had never thought like that in the _first _place, Steelbeak would have never had any leverage on me."

"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!" Lena boomed, getting so angry that her eyes glowed a brilliant, violent shade of purple.

The entire plane had gone silent.

Lena angrily stood up and jabbed her finger in his chest. "IT'S NATURAL TO FEEL THOSE THINGS, BUT DON'T YOU EVEN _TRY _TO CONVINCE ME THAT ALL OF THIS WAS _YOUR_ FAULT!"

"Lena…" Louie mumbled helplessly.

"SHUT UP!" she snapped, tears welling in her eyes.

That seemed to catch his attention. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. She buried her face in his chest and let herself cry.

After several deep breaths, she spoke. "Louie, I felt the same way about Magica. I thought that _I _was _her_… but I'm not. It was never my fault, I was being influenced, just like you were. There's a difference between being manipulated and controlled and doing something by your free will."

"Well said," Scrooge smiled. "Lena, how about you check on the robot. I'll take it from here."

Lena nodded and reunited with her friends, leaving Scrooge and Louie alone. He sighed and slumped his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Scrooge…" Louie started.

Scrooge raised his eyebrow. "Why are _you _apologizing, lad?"

Louie stared at him.

"Why are you apologizing for something that wasn't your fault, eh?" Scrooge repeated.

Louie ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know. It _was _my fault."

"Louie," Scrooge said calmly. "We've been through this. You're not a _nobody_. You have your own image. You're sharper than the sharpies."

"I'm also meaner than the meanies," Louie grumbled. "I tried killing you multiple times."

Scrooge chuckled. "Louie, I know it'll take you a while to forgive yourself for what _Steelbeak _did to you," he said, emphasizing the point that it was Steelbeak's fault. "But I need you to understand that you're not at fault. There was no way that you could've prevented this."

Louie leaned his head back on the headrest, and let out an anguished sigh. "I… I'll try my best."

Scrooge nodded, and decided not to push his nephew. He'd been through a lot.

"Do you," Scrooge started off awkwardly. "Do you want to say hi to your mother?"

Louie looked at his Uncle, and answered honestly. "I don't think I want to… not yet anyways. I think we _both_ need to heal a bit." he said with a small laugh.

Scrooge smiled, and placed a hand on Louie's shoulder. "Alright. Whenever you're ready, lad."

Scrooge left Louie. Louie tried to go to Launchpad discreetly, but was immediately tackled by his brothers and friends. He couldn't help but laugh, and push them off. Huey flipped them over and Webby and Violet held his hands and legs still. Dewey and Huey began tickling their little brother mercilessly, and Louie started screaming with laughter. Louie happily rolled on the floor, and everyone was doubling over in a fit of laughter.

Lena smiled and snapped a photo of it.

ooo

Donald and Beakley took Della to Duckburg Central Hospital, while Launchpad and Scrooge took Reaper to the Money Bin so that Gyro could take a look at the old robot. Scrooge also told Fenton and Gyro to come and inspect Dewey the next morning, and see if they could do anything to get the bomb out of him. The kids, minus Huey and Violet, who were spending the night at her house, went back to the mansion so that they could shower, relax, unwind, and catch up on some much needed rest.

Lena stripped out of her outside clothes and threw them in the trash. She stepped into one of the mansion's showers, and stood under the hot stream of water. After shampooing and cleaning herself off, she didn't make any move to leave the shower. She felt calm and content. Her hair flattened against her forehead and she enjoyed the warm sensation around her. It felt like someone was hugging her, and it made her slacken and relax her tense muscles. It took her a while to realize that someone actually _was _hugging her from behind and she smiled, gently placed her own hands over his.

"Hey." Lena gently greeted, barely fazed by the fact that they were both nude.

Louie didn't say a word, and tightened his grip around her waist, enjoying the scent of her freshly shampooed hair. The hot water cascaded down the both of them, and he turned her around and gently kissed her. Lena wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him in closer.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I couldn't help myself."

She laughed. "It's alright, dweeb."

He playfully scowled and kissed her again, this time a sense of urgency laced into the lip lock. She seductively looked back at him over her shoulder, and rubbed herself against him. Louie softy placed kisses upon the nape of her neck.

"You know, Lena..." he said as he caressed her body. One arm wrapped around her waist and held her close.

"Mm?" she questioned.

"If you think..." Louie's hands caressed her exposed flesh. "That it has been too eventful a day..."

His fingertips ventured just under her thighs.

"We can slow down..." Louie got on his knees and placed kisses on her soft curves. While planting light kisses around her navel, he returned his hands to her waist. "And continue this..." Louie placed a trail of light kisses up her body. When he reached her face, their lips met again. "Whenever you want..."

"Mmmhmm?" she murmured as they kissed.

"Yeah." he muttered throatily.

"Well, I don't think we're ready to go _there_ yet, Louie. We just started dating." Lena gently reminded him.

He just smiled, cupped her face, and gently kissed her.

She was his.

And he was hers.

Everything finally felt so…

_Complete_.

ooo

After her shower, Webby wore a tank top with a pair of black sweats. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, and she winced when Dewey gently stitched her cuts on her arms.

"How's the rest of your body?" he asked.

"Fine!" she quickly mustered.

He raised his eyebrow, and she groaned in discomfort.

"Everything hurts." she grumbled.

Dewey chuckled. "Show me."

Webby slid her tank top off, leaving her in a lacy black bra. Dewey hid his blush. There was a nasty gash on her torso, and Dewey winced.

"How'd you even get this?" he fussed.

She shrugged. "I don't know anymore."

Dewey frowned at her tone. "Are you doing okay?"

Webby raised her brow. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean_, how have you been holding up ever since Mom killed Steelbeak?" Dewey asked as he snipped a strip of gauze.

She shrugged. "Fine. I mean, I don't _mind _that he's dead. Besides, Della deserves just as much revenge as I do. He's been torturing her for a decade."

Dewey wrapped the gauze around her toned torso and, after making sure that it was secure, snipped it off. He tossed the roll of gauze back on the First Aid Kit.

"How are _you_ holding up?" Webby asked.

"Fine. I've come to terms with the bomb inside me. And… the whole situation with Mom is confusing." Dewey admitted.

She cupped his face. "I know it is, but we've been through hell and back. Facing your mom will be easy."

They both knew they barely scratched the surface of their adventure, but she was too exhausted to go into full detail. They were all weak and sore, physically and mentally drained.

Instead of asking more questions, Dewey simply smiled and pulled her in for a kiss, signaling that their conversation was over for now. Webby happily obliged and hopped off the bathroom counter, dragging her boyfriend towards her bed.

"I'm tired." she grumbled.

He laughed. "Me too, Webbs. Me too."

The night ended with the two lovers cuddled together on Webby's bed.

ooo

After showering and patching themselves up, the couple were lying down on Violet's bed. Violet felt so content. His hand was gently resting on her hip, and she leaned her head against his strong, firm chest.

Violet took a deep breath, and Huey held her tighter. Neither couple had exchanged a word, since showering, and instead, let untold feelings be told through touch.

"I wish I could stay like this forever." Violet murmured.

He kept his eyes closed. "Why?"

"Everything feels so content, like a '_finally home_' feeling. And it just gets stronger whenever I'm around you." she said, snuggling closer to him.

He smiled, and kissed her forehead.

"I was worried about you." he said, slowly opening his eyes.

"I was worried about _you_." she said with a small, yet nervous, laugh.

"What happened to you and LP?"

She groaned. "We got chased by jets, so _far _that we reached Duckburg."

Huey laughed. "From Mexico?"

She nodded. "We barely noticed. Launchpad managed to land in the water, only the Sunchaser _floats_."

"And the jets didn't." he mused.

"Mhm," she smirked. "After picking up Donald, we rushed to save you guys."

Huey frowned. "Hey, how'd you know where we were? You guys were in the air and there's no way you would've gotten our coordinates."

Her eyes widened.

* * *

"_There's a tracker chip I've installed in the boys." Donald said, holding up a GPS. _

"_You _microchipped _them?!" Violet asked in disbelief. _

_Donald smirked. "You cannot tell them."_

_Violet snorted_.

* * *

"Launchpad just kept flying past that old airport until we saw something suspicious." Violet lied.

_Please buy it. Please buy it_.

"Oh, okay." Huey said nonchalantly.

Violet took a deep breath. Before Huey could ask anymore questions, Violet quickly straddled him and mashed her lips against his. Huey was obviously taken aback, but immediately melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. Violet smirked against his lips, obviously pleased that she'd distracted him so easily. She let out a soft moan when he began nipping at her neck.

"H-Hubert…" she said shakily.

Huey grinned and slowly slid her nightgown off. His smile widened when he saw that she was wearing no bra.

"Huey…" she said timidly.

He immediately stopped and looked her in the eye. "Are you okay?"

She blushed at his concern.

"I'm fine," she giggled. "I just wanted to talk."

"Talk ahead." he smiled, flipping them over so that she was underneath him. He gently leaned his head on her chest, and she ran her fingers through his hair, making him purr.

"I asked Launchpad for some advice. I think… I think I'm _ready_." Violet said.

He smiled. "He told me about it too."

She blushed, and he smirked.

"I think we should wait a bit." he said honestly.

"What?"

"Vi," he laughed. "I want to sleep with you, and it's my job as your boyfriend to respect whether _you _want to as well."

"I do!" she insisted. "Right now! Let's go, bucko!"

He laughed. "Babe… you want to do it only because you thought I was going to die. You would have regretted not 'doing' it with me when you had the chance."

She blushed. "You're right."

"You're not _truly_ ready. I need _you_, Violet Apollonia Sabrewing, to be ready. Not when the situation counts on it." Huey said seriously.

She sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry."

He frowned. "You don't have to be sorry for anything."

"So… _am_ I ready?" she asked timidly.

He smiled. "Like I said before, we should wait a little. Wait a few weeks until this adventure isn't as _fresh _in our heads. And, if you feel the same way, I'll be here."

She pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, Huey."

"I love you, Violet." he said.

"I love you so much." she murmured.

**ooo**

**I honestly cannot thank dalek117 enough. Everybody, he is the one who is the mastermind! After every chapter I post, he immediately PM's me, and we brainstorm a bunch of ideas. We ask ourselves, "Okay, the story is at *this point*, where do we want to take it? What's the best way to execute the story?" **

**In fact, half of my last chapter was written by **_**dalek117**_ **himself! So ladies and gentlemen, when he posts a new story on this site, I BETTER see all of you there XDD. He is an incredibly gifted author and I'm glad that he's a huge part for the OTLTA team!**

**PM me if you have any ideas, guys! Or just review if you don't have an account. I'll always reply and tell you if we can incorporate it into the story :)**

**Always yours,**

—**Jordan :D**


	28. Normalcy

**caetlyn27: YOU GET IT!**

**Let's Dewey It: :DDD I think every writer is talented. It just depends on the reader :)**

**riverajocabed1: HOW ON **_**EARTH**_ **WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT YOU **_**ALSO**_ **WANTED TO MICROCHIP THE TRIPLETS?! AND I GOT THE REFERENCE FROM **_**iCARLY**_ **TOO! MS. BENSON IS AN ICON. AND TRY NOT TO KILL YOURSELF! Louie is definitely broken, he was just controlled by someone, except he… wasn't =0 and nope, I am trying to keep this story as realistic as possible. Considering they're the Duck Family, adventures ARE pretty normal for them :) but now, it's time to get normal **

**Orochi: Yep! A quick favour: can you list all of your ideas? It'll a lot more convenient for me :D**

**Guest: I'm definitely thinking about a sequel, but my team and I will need to go over it. For now, I'll worry about THIS story. Maybe when I'm done with OTLTA, I'll write a few one shots, or shorter stories before moving into another major fic :) but tell me your ideas!**

**dalek117: *salutes back* :)**

**dewdrop: I think you're right **

**So close to chapter 30. Let's **_**DEW**_ **it!**

**I'm so sorry, I had to **

**ooo**

_Webby was back in the lighthouse. Her hands were bound behind her back and she struggled to break free. The only difference was that it was just her and Dewey. Reaper loomed over them. _

_In an instant, Reaper's hand morphed into a device that was used to plunge into Dewey's collarbone in a gruesome, very precise manner that did not kill, but still made her boyfriend scream with pain. The device, as quickly as it entered, exited the body and Dewey collapsed on the ground, clutching his wound. The device morphed back into the hand, but a green light was flashing on the forearm._

_"Consequence." was all Reaper said as the light turned red and Dewey exploded right before her eyes_.

"_DEWEY_!" she screamed.

* * *

He was awake in an instant.

"Webbs? Webby?" he asked, furiously rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Webby was sitting up, her arms wrapped around her legs and her eyes pressed against her knees, desperately trying to stifle the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. Her nightmare replayed over and over again in her head, every vivid image a poisonous reminder of what might've happened. It wasn't long before the sobs began to wrack her body, loudly and abundantly escaping her mouth but she couldn't stop it. Webby barely realized that Dewey was awake. But when Dewey's strong arms slowly and meaningfully wrap around Webby's quivering body, she leaned into his touch, removing her hands from around her knees to around his torso, her hands grabbing at his tank top for dear life. He pressed a kiss to her sweaty forehead.

They didn't talk. Dewey sat and let Webby cry, and she slowly fell further and further until her head was on his lap and he was running his hands through her soft hair. Gradually, he lowered himself till she was lying down with her head on his chest.

"Webbs," he murmured. He felt her shift her head to look up at him. "Angel, do you want to talk about it?"

Webby drew in a shaky breath and numbly shook her head, a soft sob escaping her lips. He calmly moved his hand back up to her hair to relax her.

"Shh, Webby. I'm here. I got you." he said softly.

She took a deep breath. "What if you died on that adventure? When Reaper inserted the bomb into your neck? It would've been _my _fault." she spat.

"Webbs," he gently said. "_None _of this is your fault. I'm the one who chose to come, remember?"

"Well, there's a bomb inside of you!" she snapped.

"But I'm still alive, aren't I?" he asked calmly.

She stayed silent.

"As long as you're alive, I won't leave your side." he promised.

"Promise?" she asked warily.

"I swear." he said solemnly.

Dewey held his arms out and Webby snuggled up against him. Dewey rubbed her lower back soothingly.

"We're only 18," Webby said, her big innocent eyes looking up at him. "And I'm scared that something might happen."

"Webby, nothing will happen." Dewey assured.

"How do you know, Dewey?!" Webby snapped, tearing up.

Dewey's eyes widened and he was obviously taken aback. Clearly this had been bothering her for a long time.

"I _want _a future with you." Webby said, blushing.

Dewey blushed. A future with Webby? It was beyond his wildest dreams.

"But I'm scared I won't get that because of all these constant threats! What if something happens to one of us? Dewey, I-I can't live without you." Webby said, letting her tears fall.

Dewey kissed her.

"Webby, I can't live without you either. I want a future with you too."

She blushed.

"But you need to stop worrying about everything." Dewey said.

Webby hesitated. "But the bomb—"

"—can't do anything to me as long as nobody detonates it," he finished. "And as long as you're by my side, nothing can hurt me, Webby. So, will you stay with me?" he asked.

Webby let out a choked sob and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face into his chest. Dewey kissed her forehead, softly whispering words of love to her.

"I-I'm sorry." she said in between shaky breaths.

"Let it out. You've clearly been holding this back for a long time." he soothed.

Dewey wiped away her tears and Webby hugged his body tighter.

"I'm okay." she said, sniffling.

"I love you, Webby." she whispered.

"I love you more, Dewey." she smiled, leaning against his chest.

Webby began rubbing his chest very sensually and Dewey chuckled.

"What are you doing?" he asked, smirking.

"Oh, I think you know." she grinned, kissing him.

She ran her fingers through Dewey's hair and he let out a soft moan.

Webby kissed him again. This time Dewey wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, so she was straddling him. She felt his lips move across her cheek to her ear, where he nibbled on her earlobe causing her to moan.

"Webby?" he whispered into her ear.

"Hmm?" she sighed, throwing her head back, and closing her eyes.

"Did you really mean that you want to have a future with me?" he asked, moving his mouth away from her ear.

"It's my dream." she said, staring into Dewey's dark eyes.

"Really?" Dewey asked.

"Mhmm." she purred.

She gripped onto his shoulders as he kissed her neck.

"God, I swear I'm going to marry you one day, Ms. Vanderquack." Dewey promised.

He smirked when he saw her blush a scarlet red. Truly, he was lucky.

Dewey's warm breath tickled her neck, making her spine tingle. He flipped them over and pushed her softly against the bed, his hands supporting his weight as he pressed his body against hers. His head buried in her shoulder and e deeply inhaled her scent. He began nibbling her ear and she let out a soft purr.

Webby sat up and raised her arms so Dewey could slide her bra off.

Dewey gently nipped her collarbone, earning himself a gasp. He smirked against her skin. He pulled himself up to look at her. The way her skin shimmered in the moonlight and the shine in her dark eyes made her look like a goddess.

Having Dewey look at her with such intense eyes made her shiver all over. Webby could feel his eyes hungrily watch her body, taking in the view of her exposed chest. Dewey's strong arms held her hands firmly above her head and he dipped his head down and licked her earlobe, making her twitch. His lips trailed down the side of her face, leaving a trail of fresh kisses. Finally, Dewey's lips made it to hers. When they were right above hers, he crashed them down with hunger. Dewey begged for entrance as his tongue licked at her bottom lip.

Webby moaned into the passionate kiss, leaving an opening. With his first chance, his tongue darted in deepening the kiss. Their tongues soon began to fight for dominance. After a while they broke apart to catch their breaths.

One of his hands let go of her arm as it traveled down. He heard Webby cry out as his fingers played with her hardened nipples. His head slowly crept down to take in the other peak into his mouth. His tongue swirled around it, making her moan louder. It excited him, making him nip her hardened peaks.

After a while, his other hand traveled down to her round hips. He slid her sweats down her slender legs, and threw them to join her bra on the floor. Webby felt his manhood poke her thigh roughly, and when she looked down, she saw his massive bulge growing, making her blush. Did _she _do that to him? Dewey nipped her nipple again, she arched her back into his body.

Dewey's mouth left her breast and he kissed her again, but this time much more softly. He felt two arms snake around his neck, deepening the kiss. One of her legs wrapped around his waist and Dewey felt her tug at his shirt. He took it off and tossed it across the room to join her clothes. Dewey used one arm to prop him up and the one placed on her waist began to travel elsewhere. He soon found her entrance that was dripping.

Webby felt a great wave of pleasure throughout her body as Dewey's fingers slowly pumped in and out of her. Her fingers gripped his hair as she arched her body into his again. Dewey shoved another finger inside. A moan escaped her lips, and he cheekily grinned at her response.

"Ahhh… D-Dewford!" she moaned, loud enough to drive him mad.

Dewey's pace picked up as soon as he heard her moan out in ecstasy. He kissed her as she moaned into his mouth. He could feel her inner walls beginning to twitch as she neared her climax. As she drew closer to the edge, he lowered his head until he was in between her legs. Dewey quickly retracted his fingers and replaced them with his mouth. He licked her core with the rough tip of his tongue, making her scream out his name in mind numbing pleasure.

"_Dewey_!" she cried out as she felt his tongue enter her and swirl around.

Webby's climax hit, and she yelled out his name. Her body tensed a final time before sinking back into the mattress with a final sigh.

"I love you, Webbigail Vanderquack." he said, once he caught his breath.

"I love you _more_, Dewford Duck." she whispered, kissing him.

The two fell asleep in each other's arms that night, and for the first time in a very long time, Webby felt okay.

ooo

Huey woke up, momentarily forgetting where he was. Then he remembered that he was spending the night at Violet's house. The clock read 5:30AM, and it was still dark outside. Huey turned around to see his girlfriend calmly asleep on her side. Huey cuddled up to her and gently hugged from behind, careful not to wake her. As much as she didn't show it, he knew that she was exhausted from this adventure.

Her eyes fluttered open as she felt his arms tighten around her. She sighed contentedly and placed her hand on top of his, snuggling deeper into his warm chest. Huey didn't object, and laced his fingers around hers.

Violet smiled.

ooo

The next morning, Scrooge, Dewey, and Webby went to Gyro's lab the next day to check out Dewey's injury.

"Alright, Dewey. We just need you to relax for us," Fenton smiled warmly. He turned to Webby and gave her a small wink. "He'll be okay. Just a scan."

Webby smiled, though there was nervous tension to it. "Thanks, Fenton."

"How long will this take?" Scrooge asked.

Gyro frowned. "I'm not sure yet. It could take a couple of hours."

Dewey gently kissed his girlfriend's forehead. "I'll be okay."

She sighed. "I know. It's still scary."

"I'll be alright, angel." Then he lowered his voice. "And maybe when we get back home, we can have a makeout session."

She smacked his arm. "Dewey!"

He laughed and slid his shirt off, leaving him in a pair of cotton pants Fenton had provided him with. Manny lifted Dewey onto a cot, and gently placed him down. Lil Bulb strapped a mask into Dewey's face, and his eyes became heavy, everything around him becoming numb. He held his hand up, and Webby firmly grasped it. He gave her a small smile before the anesthesia pulled him under.

While Fenton and Webby monitored Dewey, Gyro explained the whole situation with Reaper to Scrooge.

Gyro frowned as he looked upon the robot sitting next to him before looking back at his monitor. "It appears that this robot isn't all he seems to be."

"In what way?" Scrooge asked, stepping forward to see the data on the screen, but he could not make heads or tails of the confusing graphs and charts.

"Most machines with personalities have that personality programmed into them; it's not natural and follows logical rules, meaning that the emotions are merely emulated, not actually felt. But the emotions that I am reading from the Reaper are in fact genuine, if not entirely whole."

It was Scrooge's turn to frown. "What about Lil Bulb. I thought he developed that personality naturally."

"Not initially," Gyro explained. "At first, I programmed every bit of his brain to react in certain ways to almost every conceivable scenario, and to understand when to act in certain ways. Eventually, he developed enough intelligence to learn more emotions and became sentient. The Reaper, on the other hand, appears to have non programmed emotions from its creation."

Just as Gyro finished, several alerts popped up on the screen.

Gyro scowled. "Damn."

Scrooge felt a growing sense of worry start to emerge within him. "Gyro..."

"It's the circuits controlling the bomb detonation. I've been trying to find a way to bypass them and defuse the bomb in the blue triplet's neck, but each and every time I try, the robot's systems lock me out. Whoever designed this robot created a very, very intelligent and resourceful AI."

"What are you saying?! That the bomb is armed!" Scrooge asked, alarmed.

"No, it's on _standby_. However, it will arm and detonate if certain requirements are met, the same ones that you told me the Reaper said when he placed the bomb. And the Reaper, no matter how 'reprogrammed' he is, has to constantly look out for any breaches in his demands and detonate. He can't even stop the process now. At least not yet."

"Why not?!" Scrooge demanded, getting infuriated, not at Gyro, but at the situation his family was in. "If we don't do something, Dewey may die if the robot wishes. I thought he is on our side, isn't he?"

"I'm not entirely sure he has been reprogrammed," Gyro muttered, stunning Scrooge, who couldn't help but take a look at the Reaper, who was rocking his metal legs like a kindergartener on the first day of school. "I can't seem to hack into his mind at all, it's all blocked. Plus, the wires that the red one and his girlfriend rewired weren't actually connected to any process of the brain. Rather, they were _linked_ to... the hand cannon that injects the bomb in the first place. Well, you don't have to worry about the robot shooting anyone now."

"So, they did nothing?" Scrooge suddenly felt cold from dread.

"Actually, the girlfriend did do something when she electrocuted it. A lot of the emotions that are being displayed now were actually repressed beforehand." Gyro rubbed his chin with one hand as he processed new data coming on the screen. "In fact, I think that the girl may have 'freed' the robot of all programming making it loyal to any one person or entity. It is its own person now."

"Can it develop new loyalties?" Scrooge asked.

"It can develop a lot more than just loyalties, sir. It's like a child with the intelligence and maturity of an adult. It'll learn extremely fast." Gyro sighed.

"What's stopping it from going back to F.O.W.L?" Scrooge said, ignoring how the Reaper was looking directly at him now, its head tilted.

Gyro frowned. "Nothing, sir. Absolutely nothing."

"The scientist is correct."

Scrooge could feel goosebumps quickly develop as he heard the raspy voice of the Reaper emerge from its armoured head.

"If I wanted to, I could instantly contact the nearest F.O.W.L agent, inform them of my location and await extraction." The Reaper then got up and began to… _stretch_. Could robots stretch? Scrooge pushed the thought aside. "However, I will _not_ be doing that as of this moment, nor do I feel any wish to as well."

"Why not?" Scrooge asked, surprised at the words coming from the robot. "They made you, and Steelbeak was your master. Don't you feel any conviction to avenge him?"

"There is a more part of me that does wish that, as he was more than my master," the Reaper's head turned to face Scrooge. "But I was unintentionally created with not only a sense of irony, honour and morality, but also curiosity. Those emotions may have been repressed, but not to a full extent."

Gyro frowned.

"To answer your first question, I am curious. Curious at how you organics go through life and adventure." Reaper looked down at his hands. "I am curious because I have only known .L for my entire life. The only organic who could show me anything else disappeared, and was soon discovered to have betrayed F.O.W.L. But now, I have a chance to experience something new without having to be a death machine. I wish to see what it is living with the enemies of F.O.W.L before making my choice."

Scrooge scowled.

The robot continued. "If you would let me stay either here or at your place of resident as a free robot, I will not harm anyone you know, unless it is Dewey since I am still bound to detonate the bomb if you go against F.O.W.L without being attacked first, or if you try to remove the bomb. However, I am only bound for the period of one year. After that, I can remove the bomb if I so wish. I will experience your daily life and if it is better than what I experienced with F.O.W.L, then I will never rejoin them."

"Why should we trust him?" Gyro demanded.

Scrooge looked right at the Reaper dead in the green eyes, remembering how red they were when he saw this robot attack his nephew. Yet, somehow, despite that, he could make out a sliver of something in them, a sign of curiosity... and _honesty_. He sighed.

_'Do I have the right to deny this thing the freedom of choice. No, I don't, but I can convince him to not join F.O.W.L, eventually if I let him have this choice. Also, he will remove the bomb from Dewey when he can if I succeed._'

"Alright, you have a deal." Scrooge said.

Fenton came into the room, and pretty much told Scrooge the same story.

"The bomb inside of him works like a sleeper cell," Fenton began. "It only works if someone activated it. It's dormant right now, and there's _nobody_ to activate it, aside from the robot."

Scrooge frowned.

"Mr. McDuck, it's risky, even if you trust that robot or not. It's F.O.W.L tech, something _none _of us are experienced in." Gyro said, gesturing to his team.

Fenton frowned. "Well, I know someone who _is_."

"Absolutely _not_, Fenton!" Gyro snapped.

Scrooge was baffled.

"Gyro," Fenton frowned. "Gandra went against us _once_ and it was many years ago. She's apologized and apologized! Why can't you just _forgive_ her?"

Over the years, Gyro had come to respect Fenton as a scientist and as Gizmoduck. At the same time, Fenton learned not to fear Gyro. Both had become quite good friends over the countless years they had been forced to work with each other, and both scientist's complimented each other's personalities: Gyro learned how to be more empathetic while Fenton learned how to be tougher. However, as close as they were, even _they_ had their ups and downs, especially when it came down to topics like Fenton's fiancée: Gandra Dee.

"For _starters_," Gyro hissed. "She locked me up in my own laboratory and _electrocuted _me!"

"Well, people _change_!" Fenton snapped.

The two scientists glared at one another.

"I'm sorry, Fenton," Scrooge sighed. "But I have a plan of action. I've made a deal with the robot, and in a year's time, I will be able to take out the bomb with guaranteed _safety_. I have nothing against Gandra, I just… I need him to be safe." Scrooge said sadly.

Fenton nodded. "Understandable, Mr. McDuck. Well, Dewey will be back to normal in about 4 hours. He'll need to rest."

Scrooge nodded. "Thank you."

ooo

Webby drove Dewey back to the mansion while Scrooge checked on Della in the hospital. He found Donald gently feeding her spoonfuls of pea soup. On the tiny over bed table sat more of Ms. Beakley's cooking.

"Hey Uncle Scrooge." Della nodded.

"How are you feeling, Della?" he asked, leaning on his cane.

"Y'know… I'm alive." she said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Scrooge sat down on the bed. "Della, it's going to be a rough ride adjusting to life after all that trauma, but we're here for you."

"I know you are," Della smiled. "It's the boys I'm worried about."

Scrooge sighed. "Dewey is ecstatic to have you back. It's Huey and Louie I'm worried about."

"They're _adults _now." Della sighed.

Donald frowned. "That doesn't mean they don't try to reconcile with the person that gave birth to them."

Scrooge shook his head. "You can't force them to suddenly forgive Della."

Donald scowled. "They should."

"They _should_," Scrooge agreed. "But that doesn't mean they're going to. They've gone 18 years without a mom. It's going to take some time."

Della just let out an anguished sigh.

_**A few weeks later…**_

Della had been discharged from the hospital, and the school had reopened a couple of weeks ago after fixing the whole plumbing issue. Everyone, especially Louie, was having trouble readjusting.

"A chloroplast…" Dr. Quackmore rambled on, but Louie was zoning out.

Lena glanced at her boyfriend, who was looking weaker and weaker by the second.

"Louie?" Lena whispered. "Louie!"

"Huh?" he asked dumbly.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He shakily nodded. "I'm fine."

She frowned. He was pale, and his forehead glistened with sweat.

"You're _not _okay." she decided.

She raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. DeSpell?" Dr. Quackmore asked.

"Sir, can Louie and I be excused? He needs to go to the nurse."

"Fine, fine," Dr. Quackmore said absentmindedly. "Just be back before last period."

Lena grabbed Louie firmly by the arm and dragged him out the door. Their friends exchanged worried glances as they left, but Lena gave them a reassuring smile.

"Louie, what happened?" Lena asked, as soon as they had exited the classroom, softly shutting the door behind her.

Louie could feel himself start shaking again. "I don't know… everything feels weird. We just came back from a thrilling adventure, and _now _we're sitting in some classroom?"

"It's going to be hard to readjust," she agreed. "You've been in countless adventures. Why is this one any different?"

"I wasn't myself. _I _didn't go on that adventure." Louie told her.

"Louie…"

"I'm sorry." he tried to apologize.

"It's not your fault!" she snapped.

Louie just sighed, and Lena dragged him away.

"Where are we going?"

"We're doing something bad," she grinned. "And I'm getting the Louie I know and love back!"

"But our stuff!" he protested.

"Don't worry about it." she smirked.

ooo

After school that day, the gang were at the mansion, relaxing after a long day of school. Della, who had been on crutches the past week, came into the TV room, and frowned when she saw the kids doing absolutely no schoolwork.

"Shouldn't you guys be doing homework or something?" she asked.

"Oh, it's okay Mom. We already finished—" Dewey tried.

Huey cut Dewey off, growing angry.

"_What_?" Huey growled, both in shock and disbelief.

Della straightened. "I asked if you were done with your homework, Hubert—"

"It's _Huey_. You would've known that if you stuck around." he sneered.

Della scowled, and Violet frowned at her boyfriend.

"Huey…" Violet tried.

He ignored Violet. "And I heard what you said. Who are _you_ to ask whether I've finished my homework or not?" Huey growled.

"I-I'm your mother." she said, her voice wavering under Huey's murderous glare.

Huey couldn't believe it! She was _gone _for 18 years, and now she felt like she had _authority_ over them?! Huey felt sick with rage. Their arguing must've caught the attention of the rest of the family, because they were in the TV room in an instant.

"_You_," Huey growled, "are _not _my mother."

Della's eyes widened, and she stepped back, petrified, as if Huey were a villain. She began sobbing and ran to the kitchen as best as she could on her crutches.

Donald glowered at Huey, and his voice started to waver. "She just got back home… how could you _say_ that?!"

"Oh _please_, Uncle Donald. She's not our mother! She never was!" he hissed.

"I want you in your room _now_." Donald growled.

"I'm not a _fucking _kid, Uncle Donald!"

Donald seethed. "GO TO YOUR ROOM _NOW _HUEY!"

"FUCK YOU! FUCK BOTH OF YOU!" he shouted.

His brothers, Webby, Lena, and Violet all shuffled unasily at Huey's foul language. They shivered with fear when Donald's face grew red.

"HUBERT DUCK, IF YOU SAY ONE MORE BAD THING ABOUT YOUR MOTHER, I'LL—" Donald warned.

"SHE'S NOT MY MOTHER! I NEVER _HAD_ A MOM!" Huey screeched.

"HUEY, I'M WARNING YOU!" Donald snarled.

"DO YOUR WORST, UNCLE DONALD!" Huey laughed, almost manically.

_**SLAP! **_

With his temper finally going through the roof, Donald raised his arm, and smacked Huey across the jaw, _hard_. The teenagers sucked in a sharp gasp when they heard the ugly sound. No matter how angry he got, Donald had _never _resorted to any form of physical punishment.

Huey was stunned. _Everyone_ was stunned.

"Go. To. Your. Room. _Now_." Donald bit out.

Huey clutched his stinging cheek, and glared at Donald, angry tears welling in his eyes.

"I hate you, Uncle Donald." he declared, his voice soft and dangerous.

Donald's eyes widened when he realized what he had done. "Huey, I…"

"Just shut _up_!" Huey snapped.

And with that, Huey roughly shoved past his Uncle and stormed upstairs to his room.

_**SLAM!**_

Huey slammed his door so hard that the portraits downstairs shook. After a tense silence, the rest of the adults went to the kitchen, while the kids remained in the TV Room, still shocked.

"He's _never _said 'I hate you' to Uncle Donald. _Never_." Louie said.

ooo

Huey paced around his room angrily, throwing punches into the air. "Who the _fuck _does she think she is?! Does she think she can just waltz back into our lives?!" he growled.

Huey kicked his desk chair, making it fall. He slid all the contents of his desk onto the floor, making a huge mess of papers, pens, and pencils. Huey grabbed a family photo, and flung it across the room, the glass frame shattering against the wall. He was so angry! Huey saw a picture of Della, and tore it into shreds.

Meanwhile, the teenagers heard Huey up in his room from downstairs. He sounded like a caged beast. It was terrifying to hear! They heard screams, things being thrown, and loud thumps.

"I'm going upstairs." Violet finally said, standing up.

"Don't bother, Vi. Huey's impossible when he's angry." Dewey said, grabbing her arm.

"He's my boyfriend. I should have the right to calm him down. Or at least be there for him!" she said.

Dewey relented and let go of her arm.

Violet walked up the stairs, anxious. His screams and shouts were increasing in volume, terrifying her. Taking a deep breath, she reached his door, and gently knocked.

"GET _LOST!_" he roared.

"It's me." Violet said.

Silence followed, and Violet took that as a sign to come in. She gasped when she saw the horrendous sight.

There were papers scattered haphazardly across their room. Many things were broken, including various family photos, his desk lamp, and a few plants. Tiny pieces of glass were spread out everywhere. She assumed the glass came from his broken lamp bulb and the family pictures. Violet gasped when she saw the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook, Huey's prized possession, carelessly thrown onto the floor alongside his hat. In the midst of all the chaos, Huey sat cross legged on the floor. His head was down and his hands were balled into tight fists.

"How's your cheek?" Violet asked, unsure of how to start the conversation.

"Why do you care?" he spat.

"Huey, please." she pleaded.

"It hurts." Huey growled.

She closed the door behind her, locking it. Violet walked towards him, carefully avoiding pieces of glass, and sat down next to him. His cheek was starting to bruise, and his lip was bleeding a bit. Violet tried not to gasp at the severity of Donald's slap, and gently wiped the blood off of his lip using her thumb.

There was a tense silence before Violet decided to get down to business.

"Huey, your mom—"

"SAVE IT!" he snapped.

Her confidence wavered.

"_No_." she said bravely.

He glared at her.

"Listen, Hothead! Your mom is back and you need to deal with that! You can't explode whenever she tries to talk to you! Be happy she's _trying_, Huey!"

"She never showed up for 18 years!" he snarled. "If she didn't make an effort back _then_, why should I try to make an effort _now_?"

"Huey, she was imprisoned," she gently reminded him. "It's not like she could've come back whenever she wanted to!"

He rolled his eyes, and Violet finally had enough. She wasn't going to make any progress with him if he was going to be angry and stubborn. He wanted to physically exert himself? Fine. But she would give it to him in a different way.

Sighing, she got up and turned off the light, surprising him. She carefully stepped around broken glass, and hoisted him up, pushing him onto the ladder that led to his bunk. He looked at her quizzically when she told him to climb to his bunk.

"What are you…?" he tried when he sat on his bunk.

"Shh." she soothed as she climbed onto his lap.

"Oh god, Vi. Don't do this to me." he murmured as she kissed him.

She pulled back the blankets and patted the mattress. "Lay down for me. On your back."

"What are you gonna do?" Huey asked nervously, though he had to admit he was also a little bit curious to know where this was going.

"Please," Violet said softly as she lay a hand on Huey's chest and slowly lowered him onto the mattress. "Just relax."

She leaned down and gently pressed her lips to his jawline, softly nuzzling it.

"You'll be alright," she whispered. "I promise you'll be okay."

Huey gasped in shock and sudden pleasure as Violet pressed herself into his groin, slowly and gently moving in a rhythm. He whimpered from the immense pleasure.

"Shh. You'll be alright." she whispered.

She gently nibbled on his earlobe. Huey's head lolled back, and he gasped as her hands sensually ran up and down his chest. He moaned as his eyes rolled in the back of his head, unable to focus. The feel of her lips on his ear felt so good, and he had to admit to himself that it was definitely turning him on. His erection pressed painfully against his jeans as she dry humped him. After getting rid of his jeans, Huey's breathing quickened as Violet continued to grind against his body. He shook slightly with pleasurable feelings. Violet's labored breathing was hot on his face, and he found himself not wanting this to stop.

"Huey…" Violet panted as she rubbed harder against him, "It's gonna be okay, I promise it will be okay,"

Huey whimpered in happiness and pleasure while he involuntarily gripped the sheets, becoming tangled in them. Violet continued her movements, leaning down to kiss Huey's neck. Huey wrapped his arms around her torso, breathing shallow and fast, his entire body tingling pleasantly with what could only be described as the best feeling in the universe. He felt comforted, he felt peaceful and loved. In that moment, he believed that everything his girlfriend said was true. He would be okay, he would survive. It wasn't the end of the world, and it wasn't as hopeless as it seemed before.

Violet gripped onto his shoulders, now grinding harder into him. She suddenly leaned down to capture Huey's mouth in a kiss, her tongue gently exploring. Huey moaned then, his mind exploding as a million fireworks went off all at once. It felt so good, Violet's tongue felt so right, and his body tensed as wave after wave of sensations hit him, all of them extremely pleasant. He loved his girlfriend, with all of his heart and soul, and this experience only proved that Violet's love for him, in turn, was a million times more than his could ever be.

"V-Violet… I'm close." he shakily warned.

"Shhh." she soothed.

Huey gave shaky whimpers as the pleasure increased by a thousand, and then something hot and wet and sticky erupted out of him, coating his black boxers. He cried out in blissful euphoria as it hit him. He laid there, his vision swimming as he bathed in the comfort and calm that settled over them.

Violet pulled him close, holding him tight and safe, stroking his hair. "I love you so much, Huey. Please don't ever forget that."

Huey was still struggling to catch his breath, and he nodded.

"I love you more," he gasped out weakly, his voice coming out as more of a whisper.

"Your mom loves you too. Huey. She's so sorry that she left you. Please give her a chance… _please_?" she asked.

"I will. I promise." he said, his voice hoarse.

"I love you." she whispered.

"Mmm, I love you more." he mumbled.

Huey pulled the blanket up, and Violet snuggled into his warm chest.

"I could get used to this, Vi." he said.

"Me too." she replied, her eyelids heavy.

After a brief silence, Violet started to laugh.

"What is it?" Huey asked, bemused.

"I was always wondering if one of you inherited Donald's temperamental nature. So you're the angry triplet?"

"I guess I am." Huey frowned, unsure of how he felt about the title.

"Oh loosen up, Huey! I'm just teasing you." she smiled.

"Mhmm? Well, it wouldn't be fair if I didn't tease you back." he grinned.

Violet let out a muffled laugh when Huey crushed his lips on top of hers.

ooo

Donald hugged a crying Della.

"Hey, it's okay, Della. C'mon."

She looked at him with bloodshot eyes, scaring him.

"It's _not_ okay, Don! He said I wasn't his mother!"

"Della." a heavily accented voice said.

They turned around to see Scrooge behind them.

"Of course you're not his mother. Not _yet_ anyways. He's gone 18 _years _without a mom. He has to get used to this." Scrooge said softly.

She sniffled. "Should I go talk to him?"

Donald vigorously shook his head no, knowing Huey's temper was a lot like his own. He would probably be messing up his room by now.

"Huey is too angry and hurt to talk right now. Maybe when he's simmered down, we can all sit down and have a _civil _conversation." Donald said.

The three adults sighed.

"Here you go." Ms. Beakley said, giving Della some hot cocoa.

Della shakily took the cup, and gave her a shaky smile. "Thanks Agent 22."

Beakley gave a cup of nutmeg tea to Scrooge and Donald some green tea.

In the Living Room, the other 4 teenagers were enjoying the blissful silence. Huey's ferocious screams from upstairs were no more, and they could no longer hear Della's sobs coming from the kitchen.

"I think Violet got to him. It's so quiet now." Webby said.

Louie sighed, and Lena laid on his shoulder.

"I just wish he was easier on Mom." Dewey said.

"Me too. She was trying." Webby agreed.

Louie stayed silent, and Lena felt him tense up. Then Lena realized no one had asked _him _how he felt about Della. She decided to change the subject and ask him later.

"How about we put on a movie and take our minds off this?" Lena suggested.

"Sounds good." Dewey said.

The night ended with Lena and Louie cuddling together on one couch, while Dewey and Webby snuggled on the other. Duckworth smiled at the sight, and gave the two couples pillows and blankets when he saw that they were heavily asleep.

**ooo**

**ALL REAPER SCENES ARE WRITTEN BY THE TALENTED DALEK117**

**Some bad news…**

_**I'm quitting fanfiction**_

**Nah, I'm just fucking with you guys. I will be taking a small 3 day break! :) as much as I love writing, every author gets exhausted. This time my break **_**is**_ **for relaxation, so don't kill me :)) you guys always say I overwork myself but seriously I'm fineeeeeee! **

**Anyway,**

**I feel like Huey's arc with Della in the show was rushed. Like they had one thing in common, and then Huey goes up to hug her. I feel like if Della and Huey didn't have that "Junior Woodchuck" connection, he would've been more hesitant, like Louie **

**Am I the only one who feels that way?**

**See you in 72 hours :D**

—**Jordan :)**


	29. Hesitation

**That was quite a nice break, and I'm glad to be back, you guys :) **

**Not Ponytails or Cottontails: *sheepishly scratches back of neck* I know, I know people always tell me to take care of myself. But I'm a bit of a workaholic **

**Let's Dewey It: thank you! :))) have you ever thought about writing?**

**Guest: Yeah, I'm definitely planning on ending OTLTA with a marriage and maybe pregnancies, but we'll see :)**

**Boss Teal: Considering Dewey is the one who feels the most connected with his mom, I don't think he was the one who would snap. It was only a matter of time that Huey or Louie snapped, like Louie did in Timephoon. I still get chills when I hear: "I wonder who I got **_**that **_**from." **

**Orochi: So I tackled number 1 and 4 in this chapter, though it doesn't go into detail about Huey and Violet's shower. I hope that's okay :) **

**Guest: You know it. And don't worry, he won't randomly explode XDD. Yeah, Della did leave them for adventure which was her mistake. But, everyone makes mistakes. Nobody's perfect. She regrets it. And she was captured by FOWL, so it's not her fault entirely. Mixed feelings, mixed feelings, just like how I feel about her in the actual show **

**dalek117: Dude, stop reading my mind, I seriously think you're an FBI agent XDD**

**riverajocabed1: WELL I CHIP THEM BECAUSE I LOVE THEM AS WELL. I loved the draft you sent me, I was rolling on the floor laughing XDDD. And every author deserves a break, so don't you tell me that it'd be "nice to have one". If you need one, then tell your fandom. If they don't understand, then fuck them [in the nicest way possible considering they are still your fans :)] I'm still not sure about Gandra's character yet, I still need to see more of her in the show. So far, I have mixed feelings about her. I don't know if I like her, but I don't hate her either. Louie and Lena are going to be up to plenty of things, don't you worry. And a FEW blood stains?!**

**Boss Teal (chapter 27): I love his stories too! :) **

**dewdrop: Don't worry, you guys. I'm alive. I may be a workaholic, but I do exercise and eat healthy regularly :)**

**creatura726: I LOVE THAT PHRASING! AND YOU HAVE AN AMAZING TASTE IN MUSIC! **

**Caetlyn27: YOU ALREADY KNOW IM NOT LEAVING MY COUCH XDDDDD**

**Ninjatana Warrior: Thank you so much! Your work is incredible too. I remember reading "Best Friends". This was a long time ago when I was still a critic rather than an author. I worked with big authors, especially in the SVTFOE fandom, telling them how to improve their stories. Anyways, I was reading your fic, **_**Best Friends**_**, and riverajocabed1's fic **_**Don't Back Down**_ _**Again**_**, when I realized that I loved this fandom. So, I didn't necessarily "quit" as a critic, but put it on hold. It was thanks to the authors on this site that inspired me to write, so thank you :) As for your requests, I definitely like them. They won't come in THIS chapter, but you'll definitely see them in future chapters :D**

**Damn guys, 183 already? We're so close to 200 and I haven't even reached 30 chapters yet. You guys are absolutely amazing :)))**

**ooo**

It was Saturday the next day.

Huey groaned. His throat hurt from all his yelling last night.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Violet greeted, holding a glass of water.

He sat up, and the blanket fell off, revealing his muscled body. He blushed when he saw his girlfriend wearing his shirt from last night, and smiled sheepishly at her, accepting the glass of water. The pain in his raw throat subsided a little, and he set the empty glass on his mattress. He pulled Violet onto his lap, and gently kissed her. She set her hands on his bare chest and kissed back, a little surprised.

"I'm sorry." he said, burying his face in her chest, holding her tighter.

"What for?" she asked softly, moving her hands up to stroke his hair.

"I was a mess last night, Vi. If you hadn't come to my room and calmed me down, then I would've…" Huey trailed off, trying to find the words.

"I get it, Hue. You were angry." she murmured.

Huey sighed. "You made me see sense. I promise I'll try harder to get along with Mom."

"I'm so proud of you," she smiled. "I know it'll be hard, but you both need to make an effort."

He nodded. "I will. I promise."

"Good," she smiled. "Now kiss me." she instructed.

After a quick kiss, Huey realized something.

"Hey, my room's clean."

"I cleaned it."

He groaned. "God, Violet, I don't deserve you."

"_Huey_." she warned.

"Seriously Violet. You're too good for me. You should leave me." he sighed.

"Hubert Duck, if you keep saying things like that, I _will _leave you," she threatened. "You're mine."

"Okay, okay. You're all mine too." he smirked.

"Good." she grinned.

After a quick makeout session, Huey got up, brushed his teeth, and put on some new clothes. Violet decided to wear a new shirt as well. If she walked downstairs in Huey's shirt, her friends would be all over them, so she opted for one of Webby's shirts. Huey pulled her in for a quick kiss and together, he and Violet went downstairs, only to find Dewey and Louie cuddling with their respective girlfriends on the two couches in the TV Room.

Huey and Violet chuckled. Even _they_ didn't have the heart to wake them up.

"What do you want to eat?" Violet asked him.

"First you gave me a night I'll never forget, then you cleaned my room, and _now _you want to make me breakfast?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well, you _are _going to help." she smiled.

"Yes ma'am." he saluted.

After grabbing a few ingredients, the young couple made breakfast. Huey noticed Violet struggling to open the jar of sugar. He smiled and went behind her, placing his bigger hands on top of hers, and with their combined strength, they managed to open the jar.

"Why do you have sugar in a _jar_?" Violet asked incredulously.

"Cooking is Ms. B's territory. She likes jars, but she closes them way too tight with her brute strength. One time I needed Dewey's help to open a jar of pickles." he laughed.

Violet snorted. "Well, it was a good thing you were here to open it, Mr. Duck."

"Aww, c'mon. You loosened it, Madam Sabrewing." he chuckled.

"Whatever you say, big guy. Now c'mon. Let's finish this up."

ooo

"Mmmm… I smell waffles." Lena moaned when she smelled the delicious aroma.

Her eyelids fluttered open, and she was eager to jump out of bed and devour those waffles. She wasn't exactly sure where or when she had fallen asleep, but it sure was comfortable.

She froze when she heard a soft snore beside her.

_Louie_.

They must've fallen asleep together. Louie's strong arms were wrapped around her waist, and his chin was gently resting against her shoulder. She felt his cool breath tickle her neck. She guessed all her squirming had woken him up because he started to stir. She turned around to face him.

"Morning." Lena said sheepishly when she saw his eyes flutter open.

"Morning, Lena." he smiled.

"Sorry," she laughed. "I didn't mean to wake you."

He chuckled softly. "It's okay."

"I guess we should probably get up for the day." she frowned.

"_Or_ we can cuddle for a bit." he suggested.

Lena smirked. "That sounds like a good idea as well."

He laughed, and softly placed a tender kiss on her forehead. She was absolutely breathtaking. Her hair was messy, she had bags under her eyes, and she wore the same clothes for the past day and a half: absolutely stunning.

"I look hideous, I know." Lena frowned when she saw Louie gawking at her.

"No, you look _beautiful_, Lena. How did I get so lucky with you?" Louie asked, keeping his voice low enough so that he wouldn't wake up Dewey and Webby, who were asleep on the couch not even 2 feet away.

"I think you need glasses." she snorted.

"I think _you_ need to stop telling me I need glasses." he chuckled.

He pressed another kiss on her forehead.

"I _really _want to kiss your lips right now, but my morning breath is _bad_."

She giggled. "Let's go fix that."

Together, she and Louie got out of bed, and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

"Lou, I'm gonna shower." Lena said, grabbing some of her clothes that she left at Webby's house.

"Okay." he smiled.

After about 30 minutes, they came back downstairs and breakfast was just about ready. They saw Huey and Violet cleaning up the kitchen, and dozens of steaming waffles awaited them.

"Smells good, nerds." Lena smiled, throwing her arms around them.

Louie chuckled, and began piling his plates with waffles.

"Save some for the rest of us, Louie." Huey chuckled.

"I see _someone's_ in a better mood." Louie grinned, swiping playfully at his older brother.

Huey chuckled and playfully dodged the attack, but he frowned.

"I'm sorry I acted like that. I'm supposed to be setting an example for you and Dewey." Huey sighed.

Louie slung his arm around Huey's shoulder. "Hey, it's no big deal, Hue. You just got mad. It happens to the best of us."

"Still, I'm sorry." he sighed.

Louie scowled. "Stop apologizing, Huey, I'm serious. Now… if you _really _want to make it up to me, then go make me some coffee."

Huey playfully scowled and went to go make Louie some coffee.

ooo

Eventually, Violet and Lena had to go home, but they promised to visit the triplets soon. Scrooge told them that Della was staying on Donald's houseboat, and Webby suggested that the triplets talk to her.

Everyone glanced at Huey nervously.

"I'm okay, guys." he reassured.

"Okay," Webby smiled. "Let's go."

The triplets and Webby sat around the tiny table while they awaited Della and Donald to arrive. Scrooge and Ms. Beakley accompanied them. Soon enough, Donald and Della made an appearance and Della sat down at the table. Della was on one end, and the four kids managed to squeeze themselves into another.

Silence.

Della's expression was unreadable: she showed no clear signs of forgiveness or love, she just looked stoic, angry, and drained. Louie, however, felt grateful for it. He wasn't sure how to feel about her either. Just because she was his mother didn't mean that she was his _mom_. Their Uncle Donald has been more of a parent than she would ever be.

Meanwhile, the silent tension made Huey agitated. Everyone was afraid that Huey and Donald would lose their tempers again, but both seemed to be taking deep breaths.

"We're glad you're back, Mom." Dewey said to Della, surprising everyone.

"I'm glad to be back, boys." Della said, grateful that someone had started the discussion.

"It's just that we're not used to having a mom. _None _of us are." Dewey said, gesturing to his brothers and Webby.

"Boys," she began. "I'm so _so _sorry I couldn't be there for you guys! For the past 18 years I kept thinking about you guys, and how much I _missed _you three! How I missed your first word, your first steps, your first _everything_!" Della said, tearing up.

The triplets pouted, and started tearing up themselves. It was Della's fault, but nobody was perfect—everyone made mistakes. Louie let out a choked sob, and Webby rubbed his back.

"Now look at you guys! You're almost men. You've grown so much, and I wasn't there to see it! I regret going on that damned rocketship!" Della snapped, slamming her fist on the table.

Donald tentatively put a hand on her shoulder.

"Mom, it's okay. You're back now." Dewey smiled.

Della smiled at Dewey, but Huey frowned. Della sighed, and looked Huey in the eye.

"I understand _why _you were mad last night, Huey, I really do. I just want you to know, I'm _here _now. And while things might be different, I'm willing to give it a chance if you are." Della said, getting up, and opening her arms out for a hug.

"We're willing to give it a chance too, Mom." Huey finally said.

He stood up and gave his mother an awkward hug. Webby and Dewey immediately flung herself onto her.

"You probably have no clue who I am, but _god_, I love you already." Webby said, snuggling against her chest.

Della simply laughed. "You're Webby Vanderquack. 22's granddaughter and Dewey's girlfriend."

Dewey blushed and Webby beamed.

Della frowned when she realized that one of her kids was still sitting down.

"Louie?" Dewey asked, concerned.

"I…" Louie trailed off, trying to find the words.

"You need time to think about this, and I completely understand that." Della said.

At this, Louie smiled, and tentatively joined the hug. Donald, Scrooge, and Ms. Beakley started to tear up themselves.

"This is getting too sappy." Louie chuckled, the first one to leave the hug.

"Amen brother." Huey agreed, smiling, leaving the hug, followed by Webby.

Dewey hugged her for a little longer.

"We've got a hugger, everybody." Della chuckled, hugging him even tighter, causing everyone else to laugh.

"Looks like we've got _two _huggers." Webby giggled.

The day went by fast and the kids hung around Della, eagerly listening to her various moon stories. Louie and Huey were still hesitant around her, yes, but they couldn't avoid forming a relationship with Della. Meanwhile, Huey grew perturbed at the fact that he hadn't made any effort to try and talk to his Uncle yet.

Later that night, Huey went to Donald's houseboat, where he found Donald sitting on the edge of the pool, his legs skimming the water. He was staring down at the clear water, as if it had all the world's answers. The night was young and the moon was full.

"Uncle Donald?" Huey asked timidly.

"Huey!" Donald greeted happily, "I was just about to come see—"

"I don't hate you." Huey interrupted, tearing up.

Donald got up, and started tearing up, himself. He opened his arms, gesturing for a hug, and Huey rushed to him.

"I don't hate you, I swear, Uncle Donald! I swear on my life I don't hate you Uncle Donald. I didn't mean it." Huey whimpered, burying his head in Donald's chest.

Donald's heart shattered when he heard his nephews soft sobs.

"Huey, I forgive you." Donald said.

Huey's head snapped up, angrily. "How could you forgive me so easily?! I thought you were furious with me!"

"After losing my sister for 18 years, I just don't have the heart to hold grudges anymore. Especially against my own family. I could _never ever _be mad at you kids, no matter _how _much you three drive me up the wall! I love you too much, Huey."

Huey smiled. "I love you too, Uncle Donald. I mean it."

Donald kissed his nephew's forehead, and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Did _I _do that?" Donald gasped when he saw the bruise on Huey's jaw.

"It's nothing serious, really—"

Donald rubbed Huey's tender jaw, and pulled him into the houseboat. Huey stared at Donald in awe as he pressed an ice pack against his cheek.

"God, Huey, I'm so sorry."

"Me too, Uncle Donald."

They hugged, and Huey snuggled against his Uncle's warm chest.

ooo

Violet had never felt so… _aroused_.

She was lying on her bed, and kept thinking about what she and Huey did last night. His strong arms, muscled chest, toned abs… she remembered every single detail. She even remembered his _scent_: he always smelled outdoorsy and refreshing.

Violet began to feel something, something that she couldn't exactly pinpoint, but she knew that it was not like her usual infatuations. She felt her cheeks grow warmer as she remembered how bold and attractive he looked while getting angry. He was so… _hot_. As she thought back to the way he handled her, she bit her lip, feeling warm in her abdominal region.

She blushed.

She may have done this before, but she had never done it while imagining someone with her. It excited her.

Slowly she lifted her nightgown and pulled down her silk panties.

She was extremely wet. Her face burned as she thought about Huey, on top of her, making love to her. She knew her parents were probably asleep by now, and they wouldn't hear what she was about to do. Slowly she took her fingers and stroked her opening, pulling her lips apart, and placing her middle finger inside of herself. She stroked, letting small moans escape her lips as she leaned back onto the pillows at the head of her bed. Taking her other hand, she reached up and slipped the strap of her nightgown off her shoulder, giving her breast a soft squeeze. She shuddered at the amazing feeling..

"Oh, Huey…" she sighed as her fingers moved within her.

Letting out a purr, she bucked her hips up and moaned. She felt a familiar tingling sensation build up her abdominal region, and her moans intensified.

"H-Huey!" she moaned, as she felt her blissful release.

She took a few deep breaths, blushing.

ooo

It was about 1AM, and the triplets were getting ready for bed. Louie was lazily on his phone, Dewey was doing his nightly pushups, and Huey was jotting down notes in his JWG.

"So," Louie asked Huey, "what happened between you and Vi last night?"

"W-what do you mean?" Huey stuttered, setting the JWG down.

"Don't play dumb. You and Violet definitely did something last night." Dewey grinned, sitting up.

"We just talked," Huey said, a little bit too quickly. "She made me see sense."

"While also making out." Louie muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Huey asked sharply.

"Nothing." Louie smirked.

"Go turn off the light, Dewford. I'm exhausted." Huey said.

"Alright, alright." Dewey grinned, shutting off the light.

That night, Huey dreamy of Violet lying on her bed, her head thrown back against her headboard. Her breast in one hand, and her fingers exploring her body. She moaned his name countless times and then Huey magically appeared. After a heated makeout session, he proceeded to make love to her.

It was beautiful.

ooo

The next day, Webby organized a sleepover.

"I want to _do _something, girls." Webby mischievously smirked.

"Like?" Violet asked.

Webby grinned. "_Tease_ our boyfriends a little."

Lena smirked. "What do you have in mind?"

ooo

Huey was about to take a shower.

Just as he was about to close the bathroom door, however, someone stopped him with their foot. He frowned, opening the door to find…

"Vi? What are you doing…?" he trailed off when she gently pushed him inside and closed and locked the door behind her.

"_You_." she answered.

Huey blushed at her word choice, and blushed harder when she slowly advanced towards him. He kept stepping away from her nervously. Her dark eyes were half lidded, and she had a small, seductive smirk dancing on her lips. He took great notice in the fact that he was only wearing a towel.

"Vi," he laughed. "This isn't like you."

He gulped when he hit the bathroom sink. She raked her nails down his chest.

"Nowhere left to run, hmm?" she purred.

Her cool breath sent shivers running down his spine, and he resisted the urge to kiss her.

"V-Violet." he stammered.

"_Shh_." she said firmly, placing her finger on his lips.

He immediately shut up. Violet motioned for him to sit on the bathroom counter. Huey raised an eyebrow, but did what he was told.

"_You_," she whispered. "Aren't in charge tonight, Hubert."

She gently took the hair tie out, and let her long dark curls cascade down her shoulder. His eyes widened when she slowly, teasingly began to unzip her hoodie.

"Vi…" he managed.

She ignored him and tossed the hoodie aside. She was now wearing a T-shirt and sweats. Violet faced away from him and slid her shirt off of her toned body. Huey bit his lip, and gripped the counter eyeing her hungrily. The large bulge that was forming in his towel was very noticeable. Violet faced him, and tossed the shirt aside, smirking when she laid eyes on his erection.

He opens his arms to reach her, but she gently smacked his hands away.

"Enjoy the show." she murmured.

He gulped when she unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor.

"I don't know how much longer I can just _enjoy_." Huey murmured.

She walked over to him, then laid one hand on the inner part of his upper thigh. The tips of her fingers slid underneath the hem of Huey's towel and just barely grazed the shaft of his cock. He gasped at her touch. Desire stirred in his groin as her breath tickled his ear. She dragged one finger down Huey's length before she stood upright.

"V-Violet…" he said shakily.

Finally not being able to stand it anymore, Huey stood up and pressed her against the wall, kissing her passionately. While kissing her, Huey dragged her into the shower. She felt him smirk against his lips in triumph.

ooo

Louie was about to load up one of his favourite video games until Lena, using her magic, took the controller away from him.

"Hey…" he protested, slightly annoyed.

Both his annoyance and protest died down when he saw his girlfriend standing inside the TV Room, without a stitch of clothing on.

"I could leave." she said, turning around.

Louie immediately stood up, and slammed the TV Room door shut, locking it. Lena smirked.

"You're not going anywhere." he huskily mumbled.

Louie carried her to the couch and roughly kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, wrapping her leg around his waist to pull him closer. He bucked his hips against hers, and she gasped. Louie sat up and threw his hoodie and T-shirt aside, and Lena marveled at his body.

He kissed her neck, making her giggle.

"Being forward, are we?" she asked.

"I can't stand it. I need to be closer to you." he murmured huskily.

Louie crushed his mouth over one of her hardened buds and growled. As he pleasured her, Lena decided to do a little exploring of her own, and ran her hands up and down his bare chest. Then she cheekily went a little lower, curious of what was hiding underneath those jeans. She hooked her finger underneath the band, and dipped it a little lower. Then she put her hand under and ran it over his backside.

"Ooooh," she said, disengaging her lips from his.

"Hey now," he murmured. "Don't get too frisky on _me_."

"You're the one who's gotten frisky on me!" Lena laughed.

"Oh really?"

Louie parted her legs with his hand as he came back up to rest over her, giving her pecks on the lips. He slid his hand up her thighs and touched one finger to her opening.

Lena jumped at the contact.

She gasped into his mouth and clenched her thighs instinctively. His legs kept hers open and she trembled as he brought his finger out slowly. Louie had a cocky grin plastered on his face as he slid two fingers inside her, enjoying the way her body arched, the little gasps escaping her lips, and her breasts bouncing perkily on her chest. He could feel her slick and tight around his fingers, and the more he moved and pressed the more she gasped and moaned at the contact.

Lena thought it couldn't get any better than that, but Louie sat up and used his other hand to gently rub her on the _outside_ too. He grinned when he knew he had found the right spot, as Lena's moans and jumps intensified. He kept working her, feeling her tighten, and soon something in her began to change, grew desperate, and he worked harder, rubbed harder, felt the need to help her release.

"A-Ah! Louie!" she yelled as she felt her blissful orgasm, but not too loud so that everyone could hear her.

She willed the tingling sensation to go down, and whimpered. Louie gently kissed her, and calmed her down as she eased into the intense orgasm.

He pulled the blanket up, and Lena snuggled into his warm chest.

"I love you." he reminded her.

"I love you _more_." she giggled.

ooo

Webby and Dewey were calmly lying down on her bed.

She had desperately tried to seduce him, like her friends probably did with _their _respective boyfriends, but immediately failed.

* * *

Webby walked inside his room.

"Hey." he greeted.

Just as she was about to walk towards him, she tripped over Huey's JWG, and fell onto her butt. She glanced up at Dewey, who was trying his best not to chuckle.

* * *

Dewey's thumb traced along the lines of her palm, curled over the skin of her wrist and she felt herself shift forward, drawn to him. He lifted her hand higher, gently stroked along her fingers before he pressed a soft, lingering kiss to the tip of her index finger. Dewey wrapped an arm around her waist, and shifted a knee between hers, holding her steady and she felt limp in his arms, weak with it.

"Are you listening, Webbs?"

She almost whimpered, bit back the sound, and what were they talking about? She couldn't think, concentrate, speak; could only feel the desire spread through her midsection, thick and hot and wet.

"I guess not." he smirked.

She blushed. "S-shut up. Just hold me."

He pressed her hand to his chest where she could feel the pounding of his heart; she lifted her eyes to his, could barely keep her lashes from fluttering while he ran his nails along her forearm, caressed the curve of her elbow, up the line of her bicep but she kept taking him in, the pure need in his eyes, the steely determination. It was exciting to feel so… _wanted_. She wanted to kiss him; her fingers curled over his chest, her body rising, rising for him but he nudged his face into the curve of her neck.

His lips brushed her skin with every word and she shivered, her legs clamping around his thigh. He kissed her neck, nipped her earlobe and if she didn't feel the rapid rush of his breath from his lungs, she'd worry that he was unaffected, still able to think, his voice so steady while she was practically putty in his arms.

"Let's have some fun." he murmured.

Webby curled her fingers into the short hair at the back of his neck, so soft to the touch, his skin burning beneath it.

"How do you suggest we do that?" she asked, her voice sounding husky even to her own ears.

"Like _this_."

His mouth traveled a path of tender kisses along her jawline. He nudged his nose to hers; her lips were seeking, needing his but still there was space, too much space with just his breath caressing her mouth.

Webby rose into him, and she could not take a second more of his teasing; she was aching for him, the blood rushing in her ears, her lips tingling; dying to feel him. Her fingers gripped his shirt, the back of his neck, tugging him over her; her legs tightened around his thigh, her hips undulating impulsively. A low growl raced from his throat, gravely, sexy, and she claimed the sound with her mouth.

"God, Dewey." she moaned.

"Do you… want to?" he asked timidly.

She glanced at him. _Was _she ready?

She took a deep breath.

"You're not," he answered for her, though he wasn't hurt or confused at all. Merely amused.

"I'm sorry, I just… ugh!" she snapped, frustrated with herself. "Why can't I take that next step with you?! You love me and I love you! Hell, we practically already _have _sex!"

He grinned. "I guess we'll just have to wait."

She groaned, but he swiftly caught her lips in a kiss.

"So, in the meantime, let's 'practically have sex'." Dewey murmured.

They both laughed when he flipped them over.

**ooo**

**Credit goes to Orochi for requesting these scenes :D**

**Folks, if I can have your time for a **_**MANDATORY VOTE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**_**, it'll be great :)**

**1: Donald and Daisy update **

**OR **

**2: Della finds Louie's cigarettes **

**And which couple will do it first? Cash your votes in :))**

**Love ya!**

—**Jordan :)**


	30. Drained

**We jumped from 183 to 195? Are you guys in crystal meth or cocaine?!**

**Not Ponytails or Cottontails: you got it!**

**Let's Dewey It: You definitely should! **

**Guest: Honestly, I leave that up to the reader. I give them the anatomy of the human cause they're anthropomorphic ducks, and it's easier to write the "heated" scenes :)**

**Boss Teal: I definitely do like those twists, but I think A) won't be possible for the story XDD. If you want to read about Della being a crackhead, you should read **_**An Unexpected Assailant**_**. It's beautifully written :) I do like B) though :D**

**caetlyn27: AHHH YOU MIGHT GET BOTH :0**

**Guest: She definitely should try to get Louie off his cigarettes, but I just wanted her to discover Louie's bad habit **

**Guest: I LOVE THAT IDEA! **

**Orochi: Dewey and Webby still didn't do it yet XDD. That's for a later chapter :)**

**Ninjatana Warrior: Thank you! And Donald and Daisy it is! :)**

**riverajocabed1: Oh man, you already know how much fun I have with these chapters. Dude, I'm literally gawking in disbelief. Your family is insane. **

**dalek117: I'm not even going to answer you, you fucking FBI agent XDD**

**We've made it to 30! Let's do it! **

**ooo**

Donald clutched his head in distress.

Ever since he had left Daisy to go rescue his family from Steelbeak, he hadn't heard from her since. Donald feared that she hated him for blowing her off.

There was a knock on the door of the houseboat, and he frowned. Who would be here this late? Della was asleep in her bedroom. She opted to live with him on the houseboat.

Grabbing a kitchen knife, Donald warily opened the door.

"Hey," Daisy greeted.

"Daisy!" he greeted, flailing around to conceal the kitchen knife.

Daisy rolled her eyes and smiled when she saw the knife. He always was so paranoid. She stepped inside and gently shook her rose pink blazer off, hanging it on his coat rack.

"I thought you were at Mouseton." he said, closing the door behind her.

"I was on the bus _to _Mouseton," she reminded him. "And then I get a call from Bentina saying that Della was home."

He smiled. "She is home. But she's asleep right now."

Donald sat down at the table. The throbbing in his head worsened, and he firmly placed two fingers above his left eyebrow, pressing against it _hard_. Upon seeing his distress, Daisy wordlessly began making him some tea.

"How is she?" Daisy asked, hesitantly.

"Not good. She's still adjusting to life, she suffers from PTSD, and she's still weak." Donald murmured.

Daisy frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"To make matters _worse_, the boys are still hesitant around her."

"You can't possibly expect them to reconcile immediately, do you?"

"No," he admitted. "But it's tough for her."

"It's tough for everyone in the family, no doubt," Daisy agreed. "But everything will get better as time goes on."

Donald sighed. "I thought you were mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?" Daisy asked, confused.

He set his sailors cap aside, and ran his fingers through his hair. "I left you with no explanation."

"Donald," she frowned. "You left to go on an important mission. I'm not angry with you."

She poured two cups of tea, and handed one to him. He weakly grasped the handle and looked down.

"Still though… I'm sorry." he mumbled.

Daisy smiled. "Donnie, it's okay."

After finishing their tea, Daisy frowned.

"I want to see Della in the morning. Where should I sleep?" she asked timidly.

"I can sleep on the couch," Donald said hurriedly. "You can have my bed."

"It's fine. _I'll_ sleep on the couch and you can sleep on your bed." Daisy nodded.

They glared at each other.

"Daisy." Donald warned.

"Donald." Daisy growled.

"_Daisy_."

"_Donald_."

Donald threw his hands up in the air in defeat. "Then we'll just sleep on the bed together!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" he snapped.

Then he realized what had just happened.

ooo

Dewey smiled as he approached the kitchen, despite the almost completely lightless state that the mansion was in. He didn't know why someone would be in the kitchen at 1:00 in the morning, but he had a theory it was Della. Maybe she needed a midnight snack.

He walked through the door, instantly stopping when he saw the unmistakable shape of Reaper standing at the dishwasher, holding and studying a dinner plate from the previous evening. Dewey remained silent as he put the plate back into the dishwasher and closed it, before walking to the fridge and opening it.

_What is that thing doing here?!_ he thought to himself, his heart rate increasing from fear. Suddenly, he regretted leaving Webby behind in their room, still fast asleep.

"Hello Dewford!" Reaper said as it looked through the fridge, shaking Dewey out of his thoughts. "I did not expect to see you up at this hour, much less without Ms. Vanderquack."

"How did you know it was me?" Dewey asked, staying at the doorway.

"The manner of which you walked into the kitchen," Reaper answered as it closed the fridge and finally turned to face Dewey, who flinched at the sight of its eyes, remembering when they were ruby red rather than green. "Everyone has a unique way of walking. I have learned to identify those methods and link them with a specific individual."

"You've done your homework on us, then," Dewey bitterly replied, growing more annoyed when the Reaper nodded. "Good to know."

The reaper turned back to the fridge and opened it again. Dewey frowned. What would a Robot want from inside a fridge?

"What are you looking for?" Dewey asked.

"All of the hidden weapons and gadgets Agent 22 has scattered across the kitchen, like she has done across the entire house," Reaper said as he once again closed the fridge. "She has not disappointed for most of the locations. She does need to move the taser from the living room, since it is in a very obvious spot."

Dewey just looked on in surprise at the Reaper's explanation. Sure, it made sense that Ms. Beakley would hide all of these spy gadgets as a means of self defense, but the Reaper finding them all and telling him this... well, she wasn't going to be happy.

Deciding to change the topic, Dewey finally had the courage to take a few steps into the kitchen, standing a fair distance away from the robot.

"I thought you had to stay at Gyro's lab."

"I am allowed access to both here and there. However, I was only allowed to enter the premises here 2 hours and 32 minutes ago."

Dewey frowned. He remembered being told of the deal just after he woke up after being scanned. Webby was furious that she had to be nice to the Reaper for a whole _year_ in order to get the bomb out of him, but he was just uneasy. What was stopping the Reaper from just killing him now. If he wanted to rejoin F.O.W.L, Reaper was in an excellent position to do a lot of damage to the McDuck family. Dewey paused when he suddenly remembered something.

"You said that you knew Webby's father."

With that sentence, the Reaper paused and stood still for a few seconds, before glancing back at Dewey, only his green eyes visible in the darkness.

"That is correct." he finally said, as if reluctantly.

"How?" Dewey decided to press on, his curious nature winning out against his fear of the robot. "I know Webby's father worked for F.O.W.L., but I don't know for how long. And you were under Steelbeak's operations when we met you, so how would you know him?"

The Reaper stood silent. Usually the Reaper was mostly forthcoming with almost everything Gyro or Scrooge talked to him about, since they were the only two who dared to even speak with the robot on most occasions, but this seemed to be a very touchy topic for the Reaper. Dewey waited for a moment before giving the impression that he didn't care, shrugging and turned to walk out of the kitchen, back to Webby, while his thoughts were now directed at how he could find out the truth.

He didn't even reach the door when the Reaper finally spoke. "Henry Vanderquack was one of the F.O.W.L. agents that helped with my development, along with Black Heron and Steelbeak."

Reaper handed him a photo.

It was a picture of 3 young agents: Henry was obviously the one in the middle. He was handsome too. His wrinkles around his blue eyes told Dewey that he smiled a lot. His light hair was a mess, because Steelbeak, was ruffling it with his hand. Steelbeak's arm was around Black Heron, who was smirking at the camera. They looked carefree and happy, like friends were _supposed_ to be…

It was almost hard to believe that Steelbeak had killed Webby's father.

Before Dewey could ask more questions, Reaper gently took the photo away and walked out to the living room. Dewey stood there, stunned.

_So Webby's father and Steelbeak helped to create Reaper in some way. Yet the way Reaper seemed to talk about him was more… personal_. he silently mused.

Dewey walked back to Webby's room and found Webby still asleep. He got back into bed with her and smiled as he looked upon her peaceful, sleeping face.

_A mystery for another night_. he thought to himself as he gave Webby a light kiss to the forehead before closing his eyes and quickly falling asleep.

ooo

Donald headed for the bathroom to change and brush his teeth.

It didn't take long for Daisy to realize she was sitting in the middle of bed, waiting for Donald. Immediately, her heart started racing, unable to move. It wasn't until Donald walked back out in his pajamas that Daisy snapped out of her trance.

"Get dressed so we can sleep." he smiled.

Daisy blushed.

Daisy gathered her things to change in the bathroom as she saw Donald getting the bed ready to sleep in. Little did they know, the two were just as nervous as the other was. Daisy slipped into her nightgown and slowly strolled out, her heart thumping. She could feel the pounding in her ears as she walked out to see Donald already claiming the right side of the bed. She could see how close to the edge he was, trying to ensure that he was not going to invade any of her space. She laughed slightly, looking at him sitting up, waiting for her.

"Why are you sitting so close to the edge like that?" Daisy questioned, climbing onto the other side of the bed, almost as close to the edge as Donald was.

"I could ask you the same question." he chuckled, scooting a bit closer.

Daisy did too until they were a reasonable distance away from each other and the edge so the other wouldn't fall off. A few awkward minutes went by as they shuffled in the covers, looking down at them.

"So… goodnight?"

Daisy smiled as she reached to turn off the lamp.

"Yes, goodnight, Donald."

Their hearts still pounded as the lights went out, both anticipating what weird things they'd do in their sleep. They were turned away from each other, looking wide-eyed into their side of the room, wondering if the other was sleeping soundly. Minutes, for what seemed like hours passed, and finally, Donald spoke up.

"Daisy?" Donald whispered, not moving from his position.

"Yeah?" Daisy replied, also not moving an inch.

"You're not asleep yet?" he asked.

"Haven't been able to. I'll try." she murmured.

"Yeah, I will too. Goodnight, Daisy"

"Goodnight, Don."

ooo

School started, and the teens were busy with their studies. Louie had once again skipped class, and he found himself opening Dewey's locker to find the spare car keys.

"Hey, Louie."

Louie froze as a pair of hands sensually ran up and down his lower back.

"H-hey, Becky." he stuttered nervously.

Rebecca "Becky" Drake: she was Doofus Drake's older sister that his parents adopted after Boyd. Not a lot of people knew that Doofus had a sister. Becky was a year older than him, and she and Louie had dated for two years up until she graduated and went to college. They broke up 8 months ago because Louie couldn't handle the long distance relationship anymore. Thankfully, they ended on good terms. Unfortunately, Becky had a rebellious streak when they were dating, and she wasn't the best influence on Louie. She and Louie slept together when he was only 16 and her rebelliousness had rubbed off on Louie. In 11th grade, Louie remembered partying and drinking heavily with Becky, and then waking up in a completely destroyed classroom. Donald convinced the school not to press charges, even though Scrooge had offered to pay for all the damage.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Y'know. Just visiting my family."

Louie noticed the strong stench of alcohol when she spoke.

"Where's Blake?" Louie asked, stepping away.

Blake was Rebecca's current boyfriend.

"He's not here, Lou. It's just me and you." she said seductively.

She ran her nail up his chest and cupped his face.

"Have you been working out?" she asked, a slight slur in her words.

"Becky," Louie said sternly. "Are you drunk?"

"Drunk in love." Becky grinned.

She grabbed his hand and led him to the Janitors Closet. Louie resisted, but she had a strong ironlike grip. Eventually they reached the closet, and Becky shoved him inside.

"Remember when he had sex here for the first time, Louie?" she asked, closing the door behind them.

Louie was determined not to give in to whatever trick she was playing.

"Yes, Becky, I do." he said evenly.

"You were so good. C'mon, Lou. Make me yours again." she murmured.

Louie's breath hitched when she pressed her lips against his neck. He gently shooed her away.

"Becks, you're drunk and you're dating someone else. _I'm_ dating someone else as well." Louie said.

"Louie! You're such a tease!" she pouted, playfully slapping his arm.

"Becky, please." he said softly.

"You don't love me?" she said, now tearing up.

"Of course I do, Becks."

Her face lit up.

"But as a _friend_."

Her face fell.

"My heart belongs to Lena." he said gently.

"I… understand." she said.

"Can we talk about this when you're sober?" Louie asked.

She nodded, but then doubled over to puke. Louie grabbed the janitor's mop bucket as she emptied her guts out. He held her, softly tucking her black hair behind her ear.

"You're the best, Louie." she slurred.

"I know." he said, laughing softly, though there was still hurt evident in his voice.

The two walked out of the Janitors Closet, with Louie supporting her.

Unbeknownst to them, Lena had seen everything except what had happened in the closet, though she had a pretty good idea of what went down. She began tearing up, and ran out of the school.

ooo

_He pulled the blanket up, and Lena snuggled into his warm chest._

_"I love you." he reminded her._

_"I love you more." she giggled_.

She remembered _everything_ that happened last night: His gentle touches, his words of love, his soft kisses. Now Lena was in her room underneath the amphitheater, bawling her eyes out. She clenched a photo of her and Louie and sniffled.

"I can't believe I believed you!" she sobbed.

She ripped the photo apart and let it fall.

"I hate you." she muttered, lying on her side.

Her phone buzzed.

_Louie: where are u? _

Lena growled. Then a new notification popped up.

_Webby: Lena, where are you? We're worried sick! Especially Louie!_

Through blurry tears, Lena shakily responded.

_Lena: Home. And tell Louie to fuck off_

Back at school, Webby's eyes widened.

"Was that Lena?!" Louie asked, frantic.

"Y-yeah…" Webby said.

It was the end of their school day, and no one had heard from Lena. It wasn't unusual. Sure she skipped class, but Lena usually told her friends where she went. They had checked everywhere.

"Well, what did she say?! Why couldn't she reply to _our_ texts?" Huey grumbled.

"She said she's home… and she also Louie to fuck off."

Louie's eyes widened.

"Hey guys! Check out Lena's latest Tweeter update." Dewey said behind them.

"She changed her status from 'In a Relationship' to 'Single'!" Webby said.

Louie felt his heart drop.

"Dude, what happened?!" Huey asked.

"I… I don't know." he said, now dizzy.

Dewey caught his stumbling brother.

"Woah, there, Llewellyn! Careful!" Dewey said.

Louie shoved his brother away. "Where are the keys? I need to see her."

Huey eyed his brother carefully. "You're not driving."

Louie growled. "Just because you're three seconds older doesn't mean you can treat me like a _fucking _kid, Huey!"

Webby bit her lip. Pairs of eyes were starting to stare at the quarreling brothers.

"Louie," Webby said calmly, "you almost fell over. Understand why your brothers don't want you to drive."

Louie took a deep breath. "You'll only drive me there. That's _it_." Louie growled.

Dewey nodded. "Let's go."

The car ride was silent and tense. Louie was clearly aggravated. He kept tapping his fingers against the arm rest, and constantly took deep breaths. Dewey snuck glances at his brother, and sucked in a breath. He could see his anger, confusion, and desperation on Louie's face. Eventually they reached the amphitheater and Louie hopped out.

"Go home, guys." Louie growled.

Huey noticed Louie's bitter undertone.

"How will you get home?" Huey asked.

"I'll find a way! Just go!" Louie snapped harshly.

Webby, Dewey, and Huey sighed and sped off. Louie stormed towards the amphitheater and went inside.

ooo

"I'm worried." Webby said, leaning against Dewey.

The two remaining brothers and Webby had made it back home. Now, Webby and Dewey were snuggling on the couch, while Huey lied down and texted Violet on the other couch.

"Me too." Huey frowned.

"What do you think happened?" Webby asked.

"I'm not sure." Huey admitted.

Dewey sighed. "I guess we'll have to wait until Louie returns."

ooo

"Lena." Louie said sternly when he saw her lying on her bed.

"What do _you _want?" she spat venomously.

Louie was obviously taken aback. "Oh, I don't know! Maybe I want to talk to my girlfriend and ask why she didn't reply to my texts?! Or why she changed her Tweeter status?"

"Oh, so _now _you care?" Lena grumbled.

"Lena, _what _are you talking about?!" he asked hotly.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH YOUR EX, BECKY DRAKE!" she screamed.

Louie's eyes widened. "_What_?!"

"Don't play dumb, Llewellyn!" she snapped, getting up.

"Lena!—"

"Save it!"

He grabbed her, and shook her shoulders. "Look me in the eye."

She didn't want to, but Louie's tight grip on her shoulders was starting to hurt. She glared at him angrily, but saw the sincerity and honesty in his intense dark eyes.

"I wasn't cheating on you, Lena." he said softly.

"I… believe you." she quietly said.

He smiled.

"But I can't do this anymore."

Louie's heart sank. "W-what?"

She looked at him, teary eyed. "You're one of the rich, good looking, athletic, heartthrob nephews of Scrooge McDuck! Every time you pass a hallway, every girl ogles at you!"

"Lena, those girls don't mean anything."

"They _do_, Louie! They're a constant reminder of how toxic I am for you! You can do _so _much better!"

"They don't prove how much I love and care about you!" he snapped, hurt.

Silence.

"Lena…" he said, trying to reach for her arm, but she moved away from him.

"Louie, please…" she whimpered.

He started getting misty eyed.

"Lena, I _need_ you. You can't leave me now." he said, choking back a sob.

Her heart shattered at how broken his voice sounded.

"I'm sorry, Louie. I just need time to figure this all out… we need a break."

"So that's it then? You're breaking up with me? Because you saw me and Becky?!" Louie asked angrily.

"I'm breaking up with you because I'm not good enough for you. You deserve so much better." she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Lena, no…" he was tearing up, trying to find the words.

"I-I'm sorry." she croaked.

Louie's tears were really starting to fall now.

"Me too." he whispered.

And with that, Louie wiped his tears against his sleeve, and walked away. Once he left, Lena broke down and began to cry.

ooo

Louie's was numb. He couldn't process what had just happened.

"I guess I'm not good enough for her." he gloomily said to himself.

He called a cab, and sat down on the curb outside of the amphitheater as he waited. Tears fell from his eyes and the pain was unbearable. It felt as if he lost his other half.

_Honk_!

The arrival of his cab shook him out of his dark thoughts. He hastily wiped away his tears and smiled at his cab driver.

"Hey, you're Louie Duck!" he recognized.

Louie nodded, getting into the cab.

"Where to, Mr. Duck?"

"Can you take me to McDuck Man—"

Louie stopped himself. Did he really want to face his family right now? After a quick debate, Louie told the cab driver where he wanted to go.

"Can you take me to Rodney's Bar, please?"

It had been ages since he drank.

"Yes sir." the driver said.

Rodney Beakworth was one of Scrooge's closest friends, and was the owner of a well known bar. He would treat Louie.

After a 10 minute cab ride, he paid the driver, and hopped out. When he walked in he was greeted by Rodney himself. He was big, with brutish features, including a strong jaw, hard muscles, and dozens of tattoos. But despite his dangerous appearance, Rodney was one of the kindest souls Louie knew.

"Ah, Louie! What brings you here?" Rodney asked cheerfully.

Louie managed a fake smile. "I just want some drinks tonight."

"Sure thing! Right this way!"

As the bartender made him drink after drink, Louie felt himself become more and more faded. His troubles became dimmer, and he started to forget why he came to the bar in the first place. There was a strange calm washing over him.

Rodney was watching Louie carefully from the other side of the bar. He grew worried upon seeing just how many drinks he had tonight alone. Rodney made his way over to him and nodded at the bartender to cut Louie off.

"I think you've had enough." Rodney said, looking at Louie. The kid looked trashed. His hair looked like he just rolled out of bed, he had dark circles under his eyes and the white of his eyes were bloodshot. He sat with his head leaning on his hand as he stirred his drink with a black straw.

"What?" Louie slurred, annoyed.

"Lemme call you a cab." Rodney said.

Louie glared at him. "I'm a paying customer, Rodney."

"Lou—"

"Make me another drink!" Louie growled to the bartender.

"You've had _enough_!" Rodney snapped.

Louie growled, grabbed a beer bottle, and managed to walk outside. He stumbled against the wall, and Rodney tried to help him up. Louie got angry and roughly shoved him away. Rodney finally relented and let Louie go.

He would later regret not stopping him.

ooo

Louie sat down on the curb and dialed Dewey.

"Louie! Where are you?!" Dewey asked frantically.

"Come pick me up." he slurred.

Dewey's eyes widened. "Are you drunk?! Where are you?"

"Rodney's. Now hurry Dewford."

Louie hung up, and he cracked open his beer bottle, chugging the contents.

ooo

Back at the Manor, the three teenagers were lounging in the Living Room. Huey was reading his JWG, and Webby was tinkering with her grappling hook. Everyone was tense. They hadn't heard from Louie all day. The kids wanted to look for him, but Scrooge told them to stay put while the adults searched for him. Everything was fine until…

"Dewey? Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Webby said.

Huey looked up from the JWG. "Yeah. You're so pale."

"I just got off the phone with Louie."

"Oh thank goodness. Where is he?" Huey asked.

"Rodney's." Dewey said carefully, looking at Webby.

Webby's heart sank.

"H-he's not drunk, is he?" Webby asked, not wanting to believe it.

Last year, Louie had started to drink heavily while he was still dating Becky. After she moved away, Louie was absolutely heartbroken, and he resorted to alcohol abuse, drinking up to 14 drinks a night. However, when Louie got into a fistfight, Scrooge banned Louie from ever drinking alcohol again, but that seemed to make Louie want to drink _more_. Webby was having none of it though. She consoled him, and after a few months of rehab, she managed to get him to stop drinking completely.

Until now.

Dewey sighed. "It sounded like he was drunk."

The words hit Webby like a truck.

"I'm so sorry, Webbs." Dewey said, giving her a hug.

Huey groaned. "Let's go. We can't let the adults find him while he's drunk."

The three teenagers got into their car and sped towards Rodney's.

ooo

Louie decided to walk around. He reached an alley, and almost immediately, a large crowd started walking towards him. He squinted to see red shirts, black masks, and green hats.

_The Beagle Boys_.

"Well lookie here." one said.

Louie glared at them.

"Shouldn't you losers be sucking up to Ma Beagle?" Louie slurred sarcastically, trying to hide the fact that he was drunk.

One of the brothers rushed forward, but the leader roughly pushed him back.

"Lemme at em', Bouncer!" he whined.

"Shut up, Big Time!" Bouncer snapped.

"Ladies, please. There's plenty of Louie for everyone." Louie chuckled, a sly smile forming on his lips.

"Think you're so tough, eh? Why are you down here anyway? Shouldn't you be in your dumb Uncle's mansion? Bouncer asked, stepping forward.

"If you mean the mansion that _isn't _in the dump, you're correct." Louie growled.

"Oh, go suck Uncle Scrooge's piddlestick!" Big Time retorted.

"Oh, I know you love incest, Big Time, but I don't!" Louie snarled.

A few of the brothers laughed at Big Time.

"Enough!" Bouncer growled.

His ghoulish brothers fell silent.

"What do you want anyways, Bouncer? I'm not in the mood for your shit." Louie asked.

"You're on _my _turf—"

"My Uncle actually owns this town. So you're on _my _turf." Louie said with a sly smile.

"That's it! Get em' boys!" Bouncer growled, losing his patience.

Louie's mind was cloudy from the alcohol. He couldn't fight! He was too sloppy. Before he could talk his way out, Bouncer managed to easily punch Louie in the gut, making him cry out in pain. He immediately felt nauseous, and wanted to puke. Louie stumbled forward and gripped onto Bouncer's shoulders, making the thug smirk.

"You're _nothing_." Bouncer spat before punching him in the gut again.

Stars danced before Louie's eyes, and he stumbled backwards. Big Time rushed forward and plummeted Louie with vicious roundhouses. Louie hit the pavement, and landed on his arm. His skin broke, and he started bleeding heavily from the impact. His breathing became shallow.

"_Don't close your eyes. Don't close your eyes, Louie_." he kept whispering to himself.

"Look at this chump!" Big Time spat.

Louie saw something shiny out of the corner of the eye and panicked when he saw Big Time holding a switchblade. Louie felt someone drag him back up by the hood of his hoodie, and sharply punch his face, making his nose gush out blood. Two people held his arms back while Big Time rammed the blade into the side of Louie's stomach.

Louie screamed in pure agony. He kept screaming as the metal blade broke through his skin and into his gut.

Big Time pulled the blade out and grinned evilly when he saw Louie's blood soaked sweater.

_This can't be real. I'm dreaming_. Louie weakly thought, growing dizzy. _This only happens in movies_.

Bouncer punched Louie's gut, making him cough out blood. He felt hopeless until…

_Splash_!

Louie felt a raindrop fall onto his head.

* * *

_Splash! Splash_!

_Louie seemed to wake up after Dewey's vicious attack. He spit out some blood and grabbed his water bottle, uncapping it, splashing the cold water onto his face._

_Splash!_

_Water always woke Louie up, especially whenever he was in a fight_.

* * *

The rain was waking him up. Louie opened his eyes. Well, one of them anyways. The other one was swollen shut.

"You—" Louie broke out into a coughing fit, coughing out several chunks of blood. After spitting out the excess blood, he weakly continued. "—you really think you won?" Louie asked, giving them a bloody grin.

"I think I have." Bouncer grinned, punching Louie's jaw again.

Louie saw spots dance before his eyes.

_Stay awake_, he firmly reminded himself.

"Beating a man when he's at his weakest point is low… even for you guys." Louie snickered.

Louie felt blood drip down the side of his head. He winced when he felt more blood run down his stomach. His arm was also bleeding heavily from when he had fallen on the pavement.

"So what?" Big Time asked, preparing to stab Louie again, but this time, Bouncer shoved Big Time back.

"STOP IT, YOU MORON! WE CAN'T KILL THE FUCKING GUY!"

"MAN UP, BOUNCER! MA WOULD WANT THIS!" Big Time snapped, advancing on Louie.

Bouncer lost his patience with Big Time, and slapped him across the face, sending his younger brother spiraling. The switchblade clattered from his hands, making Louie sigh with relief.

_Splash! Splash! Splash!_ _Splash_!

It was really starting to rain now, and the water washed off Louie's face. A mix of blood and water dripped down his nose and onto the pavement. He immediately felt refreshed as the water woke up his senses.

"He's good with words! Don't trust him, Bouncer!" one of Louie's captors warned.

Louie attacked.

He leaned back, shifting all of his weight backwards, and his two captors fell alongside with him. Louie quickly recovered however, and rolled off the two bodies. He jumped up and punched Bouncer across the jaw, making him spit out blood and hit the pavement. He didn't get back up. The rest of the Beagles stepped back in fear upon seeing their strongest brother on the ground. Thunder boomed loudly as Louie roughly kicked Bouncer's unconscious body. His high was fading away, and Louie felt dizzy and sick again. But he knew he needed to get the Beagles away from him.

"Listen. I have two brothers and a sister who are on their way right now. When they see you, they'll kill you." Louie growled.

The brothers wasted no time running away, leaving Big Time and Bouncer behind. Lightning flashed and Louie's knees buckled. He felt his vision darkening.

_Just focus. Louie…_

_Keep your eyes open…!_

_Fight it…_

_Stay…awake…_

_Don't…pass…out…_

_Stay… awake_…

Before he knew it, everything turned black.

"I'm sorry." Louie managed.

Then he collapsed right next to Bouncer and Big Time, hitting his head on the pavement.

**ooo**

**Guys, anything "Reaper" related is written by the amazingggg dalek117!**

**Intense chapter or nah?**

—**Jordan :)**


	31. Tension

**205 FUCKING REVIEWS?! WHICH DRUG ARE YOU GUYS ON?! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Boss Teal (chapter 10): then I'll delete your FanFiction account **

**dalek117: And it's here!**

**Ninjatana Warrior: *drama intensifies***

**caetlyn27: I DONT KNOW WHY ITS ALWAYS LOUIE! **

**Not Ponytails or Cottontails: And it's all thanks to you guys :)**

**Boss Teal: Maybe I made a tiny reference ;) and we'll see if the ship prevails **

**Let's Dewey It: Aw shucks. You guys think I'm amazing, but let's be real, I'm not that good. I'm a decent author. Every author can improve, nobody's perfect **

**Guest: Violet does have 2 dads, but I wrote chapter 3 of this fic wayyy before Challenge of the Senior Woodchucks aired, and I'm too lazy to change it :)**

**Guest: let's pray!**

**riverajocabed1: See? You understand my chapters, and I love you for it. I'm sorry about those families who've experienced a loss. And nope. Maybe Daisy wanted to sleep with Donald ;))**

**And no, I do not sleep, which is WHY so many people tell me to take care of myself and take longer and more frequent breaks. It's currently 5:35AM, and I've been staring at a screen since 9PM. I hear the birds outside **

**THIS is the chapter where we finally see which couple "does it" first ;) and if you guessed correctly, I applaud you **

**I need to get some sleep, but meanwhile, you guys enjoy chapter 31 :)))))**

**ooo**

To make matters worse, it had started to rain.

They had just left the bar, only to find no Louie. Huey desperately tried to track down Louie's cell signal, but the storm kept interfering. Dewey started to get frustrated as he was having a difficult time seeing due to the storm. Webby tried her best to keep both brothers calm, but even she was getting agitated.

"Oh my god." Webby gasped.

They saw 3 bodies on the sidewalk in front of an alley. One was wearing a green hoodie.

"No…" Dewey murmured.

They got out of the car and rushed towards the bodies. They saw Louie lying in a pool of his own blood. The other two bodies were groaning.

"DEWEY! GET THE CAR!" Huey howled when he saw Louie's pale and bleeding body.

"CHECK FOR A PULSE!" Dewey screamed back, getting the car.

Huey mentally scolded himself. This wasn't the time to be emotional! Shakily, he brought his fingers to Louie's neck, and felt a faint pulse.

"IT'S THERE! HURRY!" Huey shouted.

While Huey and Dewey dealt with Louie, Webby grabbed one of the groaning bodies, and pinned him against the wall. She grabbed her grappling hook and pressed it against its forehead.

"Who are you?!" Webby snarled.

"I-I-I'm Big Time!"

"WHY IS MY BROTHER UNCONSCIOUS?!" Webby demanded.

"I-I don't know! I don't know anything!"

"Don't give me that shit!" Webby growled, pressing the gun deeper into his head.

"It's all my brother! Bouncer!"

Weby viciously punched Big Time across the jaw, knocking him unconscious once again. She dragged his body towards Bouncer's and aimed her grappling hook at them. Webby fired the grappling hook, and the rope wrapped around them, bounding both Bouncer and Big Time's bodies together.

Meanwhile, Huey took off his shirt, leaving him in a tank top. He pressed the shirt against Louie's stomach. Most of the blood looked like it was coming from there. From the looks of it, he had gotten stabbed. Huey ripped some fabric from his khakis, and securely wrapped it around the nasty gash on Louie's head. Webby momentarily glanced at Huey, and quizzically wondered why he was putting on a sudden stripshow, but then she realized that he was applying pressure on Louie's wounds to stop the bleeding.

Dewey helped Huey lift their brother into the car, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Webby stuff two bodies into the trunk. He shrugged it off.

"Webby! Step on it!" Dewey pleaded.

Webby took the wheel and sped them towards the Hospital.

ooo

Everything hurt.

Louie tried to open his mouth to say something, but couldn't find the strength. He was vaguely aware of being pinched and poked while people spoke quickly, but everything was a blur. His eyes fluttered open a fraction of an inch, and all he could see was red. He registered that it was blood, which shocked him. Louie heard a monitor beeping erratically as he realized the blood was coming from him. Two EMTs were working frantically to stop the bleeding coming from his stomach, head, arms, and neck. Louie's vision started to blur.

"Hold on, kid, we're almost there," a voice said.

Suddenly, Louie couldn't breathe any more. He made a gurgling noise before coughing intensely and spitting out a mouthful of blood. The monitors he was hooked up to all started beeping rapidly, as the EMTs quickly rolled him on his side as he vomited more blood, and Louie felt blood dripping from his nose.

Louie felt his whole body tense up and start to shake, and the sounds quickly faded as he slipped into darkness.

ooo

Huey's eyes fluttered open, and he was a bit confused at his surroundings. Then he vaguely remembered where he was. He was in the Hospital's waiting room, and realized that he had fallen asleep on a few of the chairs. The past few hours were a blur. Huey dimly remembered Webby speeding to the hospital where some paramedics lifted Louie onto a gurney and rushing him into the Emergency Room.

Huey groaned. His neck was really stiff.

Huey noticed Dewey sitting down, sipping an energy drink. Webby was calmly asleep on his shoulder. Dewey looked horrible. His hair was sticking out all over the place, he had dark bags under his eyes, and his shirt was stained with Louie's blood. He was sitting on one of the chairs, looking outside a window. The sky was still dark.

"Did you sleep at all?" Huey questioned.

Dewey solemnly shook his head no. "I figured one of us had to be awake to hear some news about Louie."

He gave Huey a sly smirk.

"And I know you can barely stay awake past midnight, you old man." Dewey chuckled.

Huey rolled his eyes, and realized that many people were giving them quizzical stares. He looked down at himself, and realized why: he was still damp from the thunderstorm, his tank top, which was once white, was soaked in Louie's blood, and so were his pants. Huey gave the strangers an apologetic look, and they gave him a small, empathetic smile in return.

"What time is it?" Huey asked, sitting up and stretching.

"About 4AM." Dewey said.

"Any news about Louie?" Huey asked.

"None yet." Dewey frowned.

"Well, surgery isn't quick," Huey sighed.

"Or _cheap_. Uncle Scrooge is going to freak out." Dewey mumbled.

Huey frowned. "Dewey, this the _last _thing Uncle Scrooge would be petty about."

Dewey didn't meet his eyes.

"Hey," Huey said, gently taking the energy drink away from him. "How about _I _stay awake? Catch some Z's, Dew."

"But…" Dewey tried.

Huey shook his head. "No, my decision is final. Get some sleep. I'll wake you up if there's any news."

Dewey groaned. He couldn't argue with Huey when his mind was made up. So, he gently leaned his head on top of Webby's and shut his eyes. It had only seemed like he had closed them for a few minutes until he heard the arguing.

"Leave him alone, Uncle Scrooge. It's my fault too!" Huey shouted.

Dewey's eyes snapped open to find his Uncle Scrooge glaring daggers at him. Donald, Della, and Ms. Beakley were right behind him. Sunlight streamed through the window, and he realized he was lying down on Webby's lap. Dewey sat up, and rubbed his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us about Louie earlier?!" Scrooge demanded. "We were out all night searching, and then we come back to the mansion to find _you _three gone!"

"I'm sorry, I forgot—" Dewey tried.

"_NO_!" Scrooge roared. "You should've told us the second he was admitted into the hospital!"

"I didn't want you to worry!" Dewey yelled.

Hueu tried to intervene. "It's my fault too! I could've called you too, Scrooge!"

"Stay out of this, Huey!" Scrooge snapped harshly.

That was enough to set Dewey over edge, and he stood up and jabbed Scrooge in the chest with his finger.

"Leave. Him. _Alone_." Dewey growled.

Scrooge narrowed his eyes and shoved Dewey backwards.

"Scrooge!" Beakley yelled.

Dewey was caught by Huey and Webby, and they glared at Scrooge.

"MAYBE IF YOU WERE _LIKABLE_, YOU AND MA BEAGLE WOULDN'T BE ENEMIES, AND THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED!"

Scrooge scowled. "DO _NOT _BLAME THIS ON ME!"

"FUCK YOU!" Dewey screamed.

Webby's eyes widened. It was all too similar to the time Huey and Donald had fought. Dozens of people were starting to stare at Scrooge and Dewey.

"MAYBE THAT BOMB INSIDE OF YOU _SHOULD _EXPLODE!"

"_SCROOGE_!" Donald shrieked.

Dewey felt a sharp pain rise in his chest… did his uncle really just say that to him?

"THAT'S _ENOUGH_!" Della yelled.

Scrooge and Dewey stopped arguing and glared at her.

"Dewey, I want you to go home _now_." Della snarled.

"Mom, I—"

"_GO_!" she yelled.

Dewey glared at her.

"You heard your mother. _Leave_." Scrooge snarled.

"Fine," Dewey growled. He glared at the crowd staring at them. "What the _fuck _are you looking at?!" he demanded.

The crowd quickly dispersed. Dewey roughly pushed past his Uncle and Huey and Webby followed Dewey out of the hospital.

"That was the wrong way to handle the situation, Scrooge." Beakley growled.

Scrooge turned to glare at Beakley when he heard the harsh tone of her voice.

"He needed comfort! Not someone to yell at him! Imagine how much you hurt him with that bomb comment!" Beakley chastised.

Della and Donald were glaring at him.

"Completely uncalled for," Donald said, shaking his head, his eyes hard and his mouth frowning.

"Shut it, Donald." Scrooge snapped. "No one asked your opinion."

"Fuck you," Donald snarled, baring his teeth and attempting to lunge at Scrooge, but Beakley and Della held him back. "I'm not just going to sit here and watch you yell at Dewey for no damn reason!"

"No damn reason?!" Scrooge snarled.

Della quickly interposed herself between the two before an all out fight ensued.

Beakley continued. "This argument is quickly escalating into something that might not be able to be repaired. Scrooge, you need to-"

"I don't need to do anything." Scrooge snarled.

He shook his head angrily, still believing his feelings to be justified as he stormed out of the hospital.

Donald shook himself out of Della's grip. He was seething, pacing around the room and mumbling to himself. Beakley watched with a sad expression. His emotions were jumbled, a mixture of shock and horror on Dewey's behalf and anger towards his Uncle's thoughtless actions.

ooo

The teenagers were outside the hospital, and Dewey was pacing around angrily.

"Dew, don't worry, we'll get this all straightened out," Webby said softly.

"He's just… _urgh_! He's just such a _fucking _bastard sometimes," Dewey said, punching his fists down in the air.

Huey scowled. "Dewey, we're not getting anywhere by being angry and resentful at each other."

"You're _supporting_ Scrooge?!" Dewey asked harshly.

Huey glared at him. "_No_, but he had his reasons. That wasn't the right way to handle the situation."

Dewey narrowed his eyes. "You're fucking _defending _him?!"

Huey glared at him. "Does it _look _like I'm defending him?!"

"_Enough_!" Webby boomed. "We'll sort things out when we get home!"

Dewey didn't say one word during the car ride. Once they reached the mansion, he went upstairs and turned on the shower.

"That was rough." Huey frowned, sitting on the couch. "It wasn't his fault. I was just as guilty."

"Scrooge was just angry."

Huey scowled. "He should've yelled at me too."

"Huey, it's not your fault." Webby reasoned.

Huey sighed.

"Why don't you go shower?" Webby suggested.

"Okay."

ooo

Webby noticed Dewey's disheartened look. Almost losing his brother and being yelled at by his Uncle in public had really done a number on him. Webby watched her boyfriend from a distance. He was in the kitchen, picking at his food with his fork. He seemed to have lost his appetite.

_Not a good sign_.

"Hey!" Webby said cheerfully, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, Webbs…" he gloomily murmured, not looking up from his plate.

"You okay?"

Dewey shot her a grumpy look.

"Sorry, standard question." she shrugged.

At this, Dewey slightly smiled.

"So?" Webby asked, choosing her words carefully. "How are you holding up?"

"Not good." he frowned.

"I can see that."

"I guess I'm just angry."

"With who?"

"_Everyone_. With the Beagle Boys, Scrooge, and I'm pissed about the whole situation with Louie." he grumbled.

"Dewey, it's okay to be angry," Webby said soothingly, placing her hands on his shoulders.

Webby noticed how Dewey immediately melted into her embrace. Ever since Louie was admitted into the hospital, he'd been craving her physical affection a lot more than usual. After a quick mental debate, Webby decided to give him what he wanted. She dimmed the dining room lights, and he gave her a questioning gaze.

"Webby?"

"I'm here for you, Dewey."

With that, Webby straddled him, and proceeded to kiss him. Dewey melted into the kiss and hungrily deepened it. His hands ran up her shirt, and Webby softly moaned when she felt him trace her the curve of her breasts.

"Dewey…" Webby moaned when he started to kiss her neck.

She threw her head back as he began to lightly nibble her neck. Dewey deeply inhaled her scent.

"Webby," he murmured throatily. "I want you tonight."

She blushed and her heart pounded in her chest. Was she ready to take their relationship to the next step? Webby glanced at Dewey, and his dark eyes were intense, almost pleading. She could tell he was trying his best to restrain himself, but the dark pools of lust in his eyes said otherwise. He bit his lip anxiously, waiting for her answer.

He looked so… _cute_.

"Dewey… I'm ready." she decided

He grinned and carried her all the way to her bedroom. Once inside the room Dewey pressed Webby into the door causing it to slam shut a little louder than expected with her additional weight. Neither seemed to notice the amount of noise they had caused to be absorbed in the feeling of each other's mouth. Both their hands wondered shamelessly up and down the other's body, massaging and squeezing in alternate areas. Growls and moans echoed throughout the room adding fuel to the burning fire within the two lovers. Dewey's hands caressed her back, groping her buttocks every so often. He threw her on the bed, and gave her a goofy grin.

"What is it?" she asked, blushing.

"You're beautiful."

Webby blushed even harder. "S-shut up and kiss me, you dork."

He laughed, and climbed onto the bed, straddling her. Her hands crept slowly and slyly from behind his neck to down his front, sliding up his shirt to rest against Dewey's heart. Webby could feel it pounding in his chest as his hands trailed up and down her back, caressing her soft, supple skin and leaving exploding fireworks in her wake. She felt a thrill of excitement as he growled, forcing her backward until her back was pressed against the mattress, not breaking from kissing her. Webby gave a moan of mind numbing pleasure, pulling herself up so that she could wrap her legs around his hips, pulling him impossibly close. Dewey trailed his lips down her neck and chest, leaving burning fire in his wake.

As Dewey yanked her top off her body roughly, she could only think about how good she felt, and how she never wanted him to stop, both their hearts racing as he touched her in ways that only _he_ had ever done, and would only ever be able to do.

Trying not to chuckle, Dewey supported his weight as he hovered over her, a crooked smile lighting up his eyes. Her chest heaved again and again as her shirt disappeared off of her gently, shortly followed by her bra. She gasped in surprise and pleasure as Dewey crushed his mouth to her hardened peak, sucking roughly as his hand pulled and tweaked her opposite nipple. She slid her hands to his head, tugging on his unruly white locks as her back arched in ecstasy. Webby's arousal began to pool between her thighs, and she rubbed them unconsciously against Dewey's growing hardness, trying to gain relief. His answering gasp was pleasure-filled, and he began to thrust his hips against hers. She didn't bother being quiet with her moaning, as she knew that most of the mansion would be asleep by now.

As he nibbled and licked her breasts, her hands found the buttons on his shirt, and she eagerly undid them quickly. Dewey took a quick break from devoting his attention to her perfect breasts to shrug out of his shirt, and before he got the chance to bend his head over her again, Webby unbuckled his belt, impatiently shoving his pants down and off of his toned thighs. As she did this, Dewey gently tilted her head up to look into her eyes, asking her for permission to do the same to her, which was quickly granted by the certainty and love in her eyes. He slowly, agonizingly tugged her skirt down and past her ankles, leaving both of them only in their underwear. Dewey slowly trailed his lips back up to hers, sucking and kissing her sweet skin as he went.

He kissed her again, softly this time, love and caring injected into their embrace as her hands slid around him to wrap around his back. It quickly turned desperate as Dewey gently, painfully slid his tongue across her lips, begging her with his moans of pleasure to grant him entrance. Instantly, her mouth dropped open, and with a gasp he plunged his tongue inside. Their tongues met and danced in a complex tango together as they gripped each other's hair. Her cheeks flamed a color as he slowly slid his hand down her stomach and into her lacy white panties. She whimpered desperately into his mouth as he ran his index finger up and down the sides of her warmth, slyly avoiding the place where she needed him the most.

He finally broke away from her, and he looked deep into her dark eyes. His eyes never left hers as he slowly eased her panties down her legs. When they were finally off of her body, Dewey gently pushed her backward, so that she was lying on her back with her womanhood completely exposed to him. Webby's legs opened subconsciously as he caressed her thighs softly, inviting him to touch her while the scent of her arousal entered his nostrils. It smelled musky with a hint of flowers, and something else that he couldn't quite put a title on.

He bent his head so that when he exhaled, it was on her wet clit. Webby jumped in surprise as she felt him breathing on her center. Instantly, she sat up, reaching down to grab his face in her hands as her lips parted lustfully. She wanted nothing more than to stay in this moment forever, Dewey by her side with these wonderful feelings swirling around her.

"Dewey…"

He cut her off with a chaste kiss to her lips. He rested his forehead on hers as he smiled.

"I _want_ to."

He said it with certainty, and before she realized what was happening, Dewey licked slowly all the way across the length of her center. Moaning loudly from the sensations that rushed through her, Webby let her head fall backward as Dewey explored her with his mouth. He didn't leave a single stone unturned, taking his time to learn everything about her. Dewey could feel his hardness growing inside of his boxers as he pleased the beauty lying before him, until it was almost painful.

Webby panted as he suckled and kissed his way around her warmth. A high pitched keen erupted from her lips as his tongue flicked past her swollen nub, and her back arched painfully up into his touch.

"Dewey," Webby breathed, her heart pounding desperately in her chest as his tongue moved away from her clit to explore some more. "More."

Her heart clenched with emptiness as he pulled his lips away from her slick pussy to look up at her. She squirmed slightly under his tender gaze, completely exposed to him.

"Show me," he murmured, blushing slightly that he didn't know what made her feel the best.

Noting the brightness in his cheeks, Webby threw him a dazed smile as she looked up at him, desire clearly written in her eyes. Gently, she took his hand and slowly trailed it down from her waist to her swollen nub, gasping as his digit made contact with the little bundle of nerves.

"Right there," Webby whimpered, her head falling back as he slowly circled it with his hands. Suddenly, without warning, Dewey seemed to get his confidence back, and crushed his mouth to the area that was Webby's sweet spot.

"Oh god!" she shrieked, her hips jerking slightly as she tried to push him closer to her clit, her eyes flying closed as her whole body seemed to tremble.

She felt as if she was soaring up a steep cliff, the top getting closer and closer as he flicked her nub with his tongue with just the right amount of roughness without hurting her. She reached her peak without warning, and she screamed Dewey's name as she tumbled over the edge. Her thighs twitched against Dewey's head as he continued to suck on her clit.

Just when she thought that she couldn't take it anymore, Dewey moved his mouth down slightly, lapping up her juices as they poured out of her opening. A smaller orgasm ripped through her as she clenched her teeth, her eyes still shut while she rode it out. Finally, Dewey lifted his head up, and when he saw Webby lying there drenched in sweat, her chest heaving from the aftershocks, he slowly kissed his way back up her body until he was at her lips again. She had never looked more beautiful than she did then, and he took great pride in knowing that he was the person responsible for her undoing.

Webby moaned softly into his mouth as he pressed his painful hardness into her leg. Still kissing Dewey, Webby carefully pushed Dewey back so that she was lying on top of him. She reluctantly pulled away from his kiss to make her way down to the edge of his boxers, but when she brushed her fingers across them, Dewey sat bolt upright. He stopped Webby's movements by placing his hand on her cheek, looking her in the eyes.

"You don't have to," he told her, still staring into her eyes. "I don't expect that in return."

Webby's cheeks flared as she tried to look down, but Dewey held her chin up by placing his other hand under it.

She gently pulled away from him, and with his help, she got his boxers down and off of his body. Webby's eyes widened as she took in the sight of Dewey's erection, wondering how on earth that was ever supposed to fit inside of her. As she stared in awe, a small drop of precum slid out of the slit on the top of its head, and she was suddenly interested in what it would taste like. Licking her lips, Webby carefully licked the tip of his cock, feeling his whole body shuddered as she did so. It tasted sweet, but salty at the same time, and she kind of liked it.

Scooting herself down so she was at a better angle, Webby slowly let Dewey's penis slide into her mouth, gagging slightly as she took about half of the total length inside. When it hit the back of her throat, Webby relaxed more, taking in about an inch and a half more before she decided it was getting hard to breathe. She let it slide halfway out of her mouth so that she could take a deep breath before taking it back in, finding a steady rhythm that made Dewey start to moan.

Webby felt Dewey's hands reach down to knead the back of her head, gripping tighter but not painfully as she picked up the pace. Soon, she was bobbing her head up and down his member without any more discomfort to her. As Dewey's moans and grunts increased in volume, his hips twitching under her, she decided to try something. Carefully, she ran her teeth just slightly under his head, and Dewey let loose a breathy strand of curses.

"Fuck, Webbs," his head fell backward as his hips began to jerk erratically.

"Shit, that feels amazing."

Webby felt herself blush slightly as she sucked his cock, increasing the pleasure in response to his words.

"Oh god, I-I'm almost there, Webbs."

Webby bobbed her head up and down faster as she reached down, taking his balls in her small, smooth hand and gently squeezing them. This did it for Dewey, and his teeth clenched.

"I'm cumming!" he cried out.

Webby didn't make a move to stop, and Dewey released his cum inside of her, shocking her slightly at the total amount. However, she managed to swallow all of it, letting his semi-hard cock slide out of her mouth so that she could lick the excess off of her lips.

The sight of that was enough to make Dewey harden completely again, and he pushed himself forward, crushing his lips on Webby's. He flipped them over and she moaned when he straddled her. . Her eyes opened as he halted, waiting for her to say something. She nodded with a sly smile at the obvious question in Dewey's eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked, reached up to brush a stray hair off of her face, lingering there. Webby's eyes fluttered shut as she leaned into his hand.

"Yes." she said with certainty, reaching her own hand up to caress his cheek, her eyes opening slowly. "Just go slow."

"Always," Dewey smiled at his girlfriend before he lined up his member with her opening, still slick from the juices that flowed out of her.

"Oh, shit, I almost forgot." Dewey cursed.

"What is it?" Webby asked, propping herself onto her elbows.

"I don't have any protection."

Webby wordlessly reached into her nightstand drawer and pulled out a condom. Dewey grinned and kissed her.

"You're the best." he smiled, rolling the condom on.

Dewey aligned himself with her dripping wet entrances. A low, guttural moan escaped him as he slowly pushed the head of his cock inside of her tight opening, wanting nothing more than to plunge inside and make her his. But, he waited before slowly easing himself inside bit by bit, until he hit a wall inside of her.

Dewey briefly remembered hearing something about how extremely painful it was for a woman having sexual intercourse for the first time, but how the pain lessened if you relaxed. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to Webby's, startling her, but she accepted his kiss without complaint, relaxing into him. When he felt her completely relax around him, he hurriedly pushed through the barrier blocking him from feeling all of Webby's warmth. She jerked in his arms as he slid fully into her, a strangled shriek escaping into his mouth as he whispered words of love to her, trying to calm her down. Her body heaved from the aftershock of the pain, and she squeezed her eyes shut as tears formed in her eyes.

Dewey kissed away tears as they cascaded down her cheeks, willing the pain away by staying absolutely still inside of her, although every instinct in his body screamed at him to start pounding into her. When her beautiful dark eyes finally opened again, they were filled with wariness, but no sign of pain.

"Okay," she whispered as he lay his head on her chest, directly over her heart.

Her arms automatically wound themselves around his neck as he listened to her heart beat steadily.

"Go slow, Dew…"

"Anything you want.."

Dewey closed his eyes as he carefully pulled himself most of the way out of her, before gently pushing back in, groaning softly as her tight warmth encased his shaft. She hissed in discomfort as he pumped agonizingly slow in and out of her, nails digging into his back. But, slowly, her grip relaxed and her hips started to move in sync with his, eliciting gasps from both of them.

"More," she moaned softly into his ear, and he understood her perfectly this time.

Steadily, Dewey began to pick up his pace, pushing in and out of her at a quicker tempo. Webby's eyes rolled back into her head as Dewey pumped quickly into her, gasping each time his head brushed the wall. Her heart began to thump erratically as he turned his head, taking her breast into his mouth as he made love to her. Moaning, she wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to enter her even deeper, if that was possible. Dewey suddenly reached down to where they were connected, his fingers caressing her swollen nub as he pounded into her. The feelings of him on her breast, her clit, and inside her were too much, and she felt herself fall over the edge again as she cried out into his shoulder. Dewey did not stop—he picked up the pace once more as she came down from her high, making her eyes flutter with all of the sensations.

He moved his head from her breast to kiss her fervently, his movements becoming erratic as they moaned together. Impossibly, Webby felt herself fall over the edge once again, her scream silent again as she pulsed around him. At the same moment, Dewey tensed up, letting out a choked yell.

"Oh god, Dewey, yes, yes! Ooooh!" she broke their kiss and sobbed into his skin as she felt herself climaxing yet another time.

"Webby!" Dewey cried, halting his movements as he spasmed inside of the condom, releasing his seed and triggering Webby's fourth and final orgasm.

They found each other's lips as they cried out their release. Dewey collapsed on top of Webby, gasping for breath as her eyes rolled shut, lost in ecstasy, their hearts pounding wildly against each other. It was a few moments before Dewey had gathered enough strength in him to support his own weight again. Groaning, he slowly slid himself out of Webby's center, causing her to wince from slight discomfort. He fell onto the mattress beside her and slid the condom off of his member.

"God, you're beautiful," he whispered, looking over the curves and mountains of her gorgeous body, kissing her forehead gently.

Webby blushed furiously. "S-shut up, Dew."

He chuckled and kissed her. He laid down on his side, and Webby snuggled up to his chest, wrapping her arms underneath his armpit, raking her fingernails in his messy hair.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you," he repeated, kissing different parts of her body.

When he reached her lips he kissed her briefly before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you too." she whispered.

**ooo**

**Is anyone really surprised that it was Dewey and Webby?**

**Intense chapter or nah? **

—**Jordan :D**


	32. Am I Evil?

**Ninjatana Warrior: LMAO BET. YOU KNOW HER SO WELL XD**

**Guest: I know, right?**

**Guest: Yeah, I definitely do like the idea of a Black Heron arc and their child, but I have so many sequel ideas. I just need to find out which one I want to use, but I'm confused because I fucking love your idea!**

**Guest: Yes, she would :( **

**Orochi: I'll do it soon XD! You've been asking forever. I just need to find out a way to incorporate it :D**

**Guest: Well… she was expecting to do it soon. She needed the protection ;)**

**dalek117: Same. I should probably work on that :3**

**Boss Teal: WAY TO RUIN MY EXCITEMENT, BOSS TEAL, I THOUGHT WE WERE FUCKING FRIENDS YOU BASTARD—**

**I'm JOKING! I hope I didn't scare you **

**Guest: I will NOT spoil anything (but yes)**

**riverajocabed1: I can literally imagine you as Launchpad. Like we'd be playing poker, and then your ass comes in yelling, "BINGO!", but you still, **_**SOMEHOW**_**, still manage to win the game. Your **_**MENTAL**_ **VIRGINITY? But I'll take that as a compliment :))) And I don't know how I reached 200 this fast. I thought I'd be at 150 the least, but you guys are amazing. In the last 13 chapters, I've managed to get 100 more reviews, and it's all thanks to you guys. And no fucking DOUBTS you'll reach 100 reviews by the next 2 chapters. You've only written what? Like 15 chapters? I reached 100 at chapter 17 too, so you can absolutely do it! And I LOVEDD the new chapter. Are Huey and Violet canon in the future of DBDA? And yeah. Scrooge is snappy. You got my reasoning right. Your sister is adorable! Tell her it's because I needed more clothing to patch up Louie XDD I know, I need to sleep more DD:**

**caetlyn27: I LOVE HOW YOU GET ME SO WELL!**

**Let's Dewey It: I LOVE YOU!**

**32 guys :)) but why do I feel OLD?**

**ooo**

Della stiffly walked into the mansion, her mind still focused on the fight from earlier. Never in her life had she expected to see this happen.

_Is this all my fault?_

She couldn't help but wonder. She remembered that Donald and Scrooge were too quick to be at each other's throats, as if this had happened before. Over what she could easily deduce.

She sighed, wiping away the tears slowly dripping down her cheeks. She was so tired, both mentally and physically. For the last eight hours, she was in the waiting room. He may not have been out of surgery yet, but as his mom, but she needed to stay by his side as his _parent_.

In regards to her two other sons, she had briefly talked to Huey over the phone to check up on him and apologize for what had happened. His response had been mostly neutral but he was alright and didn't blame her at all. So at least things were progressing since their fight. As for Dewey, she had heard nothing, even when she tried to call him several times.

After Donald and Beakley finally convinced her to go back home, she decided to check up on Dewey in person. Thinking that he may be in the kitchen due to the lights being on, she took a deep breath, opened the door and...

And saw _it_.

Della instantly jumped back, letting off a whimper of fear as the Reaper's head turned to face her. With her back pressed against the wall, she stood petrified as her vision seemed to limit itself to one thing, the robot that helped torture her.

"Hello, Della," was all he said as he stood by the table, tinkering with a box that it had put on the table. "I did not expect to see this late."

She didn't reply, still looking directly at him. Reaper just shrugged and looked down at the box, his hand in the form of a blow torch, slowly burning through a lock.

Della stood there for three full minutes, each second being pronounced as her heart beat erratically. She finally regained control over her thoughts, took her weight off of the wall, and took a few steps towards the robot.

"D..d...do you have any idea…w...w...where Dewey is?" she asked, her teeth chattering with fear, imagining her son, who she only just reunited with, being killed by this monster. Her fears were dashed as the Reaper nodded and pointed upwards.

"In Ms. Vanderquack's room."

Della sighed in relief as she heard those words. But the Reaper wasn't finished.

"They have just concluded a session of sexual interaction. Judging from the moans and words I heard with my advanced hearing, they appear to have reached the highest stage of—"

"_Stop_!" Della shouted, looking away as she blushed from embarrassment. "I've heard enough, thank you."

Her son, having _sex_ with someone! A part of her wanted to go up there afterwards to tell them off, but the other part wanted to leave them alone. From her limited interactions with both Dewey and Webby, she could easily tell that they loved each other so much, with her even contemplating if they were just two halves of the same person. That's how well they were together. So, she had no problem on a personal level, just on the motherly instincts going on overdrive due to being absent all of this time.

"It's funny actually," Reaper's words snapped Della back to reality. "Dewford was so depressed when he arrived, in fact all three of them were, but as soon as I heard Webby offer _herself_ to him, his mood instantly reversed. You organics are so strange sometimes. Though I wonder why Dewford, Hubert and Webbigail would be so depressed in the first place. And why Llewellyn was not present with them."

Della stiffened up as the Reaper walked over to her, his head looking down at her. "In fact, you look stressed, and not from seeing me again. No, your manner of walking was tired and slow. So I can only guess that something has happened to Llewellyn."

She hated how easy he could read her, how easily he could tell she was lying, and how easily he tortured her until she told the truth. Memories of her experiences with him flashed before her eyes, yet she somehow managed to keep her composure.

"Louie had a fight with a local gang, and... and... got stabbed and a-almost bled out." She started to cry as the mental image affected her deeply.

"Is he still alive and in a stable condition?" the Reaper asked, his voice now sounding… _sympathetic_?!

This made Della furious.

"Why do you _care_?!" Della shouted, losing all forms of control as she poked the Reaper angrily with her finger. "_You _tortured me for all that time back in Mexico! It was _you_ who forced that truth serum and so many other serums down my throat! It was _you_ who electrocuted me more times than I can count!"

Reaper's expression remained stoic. He had caused her so much _pain_. Della took a deep breath before she continued to speak, now in a much lower voice.

"And yet, after all that, _you _were the nicest person on the base to me. It was _you_ who always made sure that when someone gave me food and water, that I was able to finish it without some Eggmen kicking my food to the side or knocking over my drink. And it was _you_ who…" she teared up at the memory from when one of Steelbeak's Eggmen tried to force himself onto her. "Who stopped that _monster_ from ravaging me, killing him on the spot as he was about to. _You _were the one to fix my clothes."

Della sat down, and looked up at his green eyes. "What _are_ you? Some days you're a monster, others you're an angel."

Reaper looked away from her. "I am but the final product of my experiences and the influences of those who developed me," he replied in a soft tone of voice. "I will not apologise for my actions. I was merely following orders to torture you, as you were the niece of one of F.O.W.L.'s greatest enemies, Scrooge McDuck. However, that does not excuse the methods of many of my fellow F.O.W.L. colleagues tried to achieve on you. For that, I will apologize."

He turned around and walked back to the box, before finally breaking the lock and opening it. Della, who was very curious, walked over to the Reaper's side and gasped as she saw what was in the box.

It was a box full of old photos of Agent 22, Rachel Beakley, and Henry Vanderquack, some of which actually contained herself, Donald and Scrooge. Della turned to ask the Reaper where he found that when she saw the Reaper staring intently at a photo of Rachel and Henry. What scared Della the most was the fact that when the eyes of the Reaper looked over Henry, it seemed to soften with regret and mourning, yet when the eyes fell on Rachel, there was nothing but pure hate.

Della noticed that the Reaper was sorely focused on the pictures, so she decided to leave the room, leaving the robot alone with its thoughts. She headed upstairs, hoping that Scrooge was still awake so she could chat with him.

She gently opened the door to his office, frowning when she saw no Scrooge.

Della sighed. She would talk to him tomorrow.

ooo

Webby woke up the next morning to someone kissing her neck.

"Dewey…" she giggled.

She ran her fingers through his hair, but Dewey hastily stopped, and sat up, looking perturbed.

"What is it?" Webby asked.

"Louie was drunk, right?"

Webby was confused and raised an eyebrow.

"The night he got jumped!" Dewey said, getting off of her. He sat up and grabbed his boxers. "Wasn't he drunk?"

"He was drunk. You said so." Webby said, grabbing the blanket to cover her body. She leaned on her side.

"Well, whenever Louie gets drunk, there's usually a reason behind _why_ he gets drunk, right?" Dewey said, pulling his boxers on.

"Yes…? Dewey, where are you getting at?" Webby questioned.

Dewey frowned. "Where was he before he got drunk?"

"He was at Lena's house." she said.

"Webby…"

Webby closed her eyes and thought about it. "You don't think Lena and Louie had a nasty fight, do you?"

Dewey knit his eyebrows together in distress. "Louie got upset, and drank alcohol to relieve his stress. That's when he called you to come pick him up from Rodney's. While he was waiting, Louie got jumped by the Beagles. He tried to fight them off, but he was too drunk, which also meant he was sloppy and uncoordinated. That's what made it easy for the Beagles to attack him so brutally."

"I suppose, but—" Webby tried.

Dewey cut her off. "So this is all Lena's fault."

Webby softened. "Dewey, I don't think Lena—"

"You said it yourself! Lena and Louie had nasty fight!" Dewey insisted.

"Yes, I agree it's a _possibility_! But we don't know if the story is true or not!" she shouted.

Dewey looked her into the eye. "Webby, we _both_ know that story is true."

"Dewey, it's not good to immediately assume things." Webby said.

"Think about it. You got a text from Lena telling Louie to 'fuck off' the day he got jumped, didn't you?"

"I guess."

"And didn't Lena leave school early and not tell us where she was going?" he pressed.

"We have to look for the best in people and not assume the worst." she said gently.

"I'm not assuming, I _know_. And you do too." Dewey said.

Webby sighed, not wanting to believe it.

"Come on." Dewey said, putting his jeans on.

"Where?"

"To find Lena."

ooo

Lena was depressed.

She hadn't seen or heard from Duck family at all. They had all missed school today. Advanced Biology was as boring as ever. She and Violet were sitting next to each other, listening as Dr. Quackmore kept rambling on and on about the circulatory system and how it functioned.

So it was a shock when she saw Dewey burst through the door.

"_LENA_!" Dewey yelled.

"Dewey?" Lena questioned.

"You _BITCH_!" Dewey snarled, walking up to her.

"Dewey?! I got a call that said you wouldn't be here today!" Dr. Quackmore exclaimed.

"Stay out of this!" Dewey snapped.

Dr. Quackmore was obviously taken aback by Dewey's behaviour. "Young man, you cannot just barge in here—"

Dewey ignored him. "I can't believe you did it! This is all your _fucking_ fault!"

Lena was shocked. Dewey wasn't too fond of cursing, but when he _did_ swear, it usually meant he was very angry.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Dewey?!" Lena snarled.

Dewey sneered. "Louie's in the hospital because of you!"

Violet was shocked.

Lena's heart stopped. "W-what?"

"Louie's in the hospital and it's all your fucking fault!" Dewey yelled, slamming his fist on her desk. He hit it so hard, the desk cracked.

"Dewey—"

"What did you two talk about yesterday afternoon?!" he demanded.

"W-we broke up!" Lena said, stuttering under Dewey's murderous glare.

That made him even angrier.

"WELL, HE WENT OUT AND DRANK!"

Lena gasped. "I thought Louie quit drinking!"

Dewey sneered. "Well, he clearly didn't after _you _broke up with him!"

"What happened to him?!" Lena demanded.

"He got jumped by the _fucking_ Beagle Boys! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THE _FUCK _YOU JUST DID?! YOU ALMOST KILLED MY BROTHER!"

"N-no!" Lena gasped, not wanting to believe it.

"You bitch! I—"

"ENOUGH!" a loud voice thundered.

They turned towards the door where Webby was standing. She marched up to Dewey and slapped him across the face, _hard_.

"That's _enough_!" she repeated, her voice dangerously soft.

He was stunned, and clutched his throbbing cheek.

"Lena, come with us." Webby said calmly.

"Webby—" Dewey started.

"Shut _up, _Dewey!" Webby snapped.

Lena shakily got up, gathered her things, and walked out of the classroom leaving Dr. Quackmore, Violet, and the class stunned.

ooo

After dropping Lena off at home, Webby parked in the amphitheater's abandoned parking lot. She and Dewey sat there, and Dewey awaited his lecture.

"I can't believe you." she growled, turning around to face him in the back seat.

"Whatever." he muttered, looking out the window.

"Dewey, I get that you're frustrated and angry, but that was _not _the way to handle the situation!"

"Just leave me alone, Webby." he muttered.

Webby narrowed her eyes, feeling a hot balloon of anger rise in her chest.

"No, I will _not _leave you alone!" she yelled.

Dewey was a little surprised at her angry outburst considering she was a pretty easygoing person.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?!" Webby snapped.

"My brother almost died, and it's all her fucking fault!"

"No it's _fucking _not!" she snapped.

Dewey was shocked. Webby _never _swore unless she was overwhelmed about something.

"Did you really think that she _knew_ that Louie was going to go out and drink?! You think she _wanted _Louie to get hurt? Just imagine how much you hurt Lena!"

Dewey felt immense guilt. He yelled at one of his best friends. He didn't mean to get so angry…

"Dewey, I _get _it, but you need to apologize to her!"

Dewey glanced at his girlfriend who was fuming.

"I will. I'm sorry, Webby." he muttered.

She sighed. "It's okay."

"No, you're obviously still mad."

"I _am_ still mad," she admitted. "But there are more important things to do."

"And our relationship isn't important?"

"Dewey, this has nothing to do with our relationship."

"Fuck it." Dewey growled.

He pulled her into the backseat and Dewey pounced on her. One arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. He didn't exactly know what came over him. Maybe it was some last digit attempt to reconcile with her.

He kissed her with every ounce of passion he could muster, probing his tongue against her lips begging for entry. She parted her lips and allowed him in. Dewey slid his tongue across her teeth deepening the kiss, and she ran her hands through Dewey's hair.

Dewey roughly pushed Webby back until she was lying flat on her back with him hovering over her. He moved his lips from hers and proceeded to kiss the spot behind her ear that made her gasp. Dewey moved to nibble on her ear lobe causing Webby to let out a soft moan. He moved his attention back to her mouth and feverishly sucked on her bottom lip. Again she let out a moan of pleasure that Dewey could never get enough of. He bit down on her lip while sucking on it.

"Fuck you, Dewey…" she said breathily.

Dewey moved his hands to run down her sides where they found the hem of her shirt. He roughly tugged it from where it was neatly tucked into her skirt, pushing it over the mound of her breast. She lifted her arms up allowing Dewey to pull her shirt over her head and toss it aside. Dewey attacked her now exposed skin with his mouth and she pulled his button down free from his jeans. Webby began working the buttons through the hole with her nimble fingers but found that to be too hard a task. She pulled his shirt open sending buttons flying in all directions. His shirt joined hers in the growing heap of clothing that was accumulating next to them. He ran his fingers through her hair while his lips traveled down her neck to rest on her collarbone, where he sucked hard. He wanted to leave his mark on her. He opened his mouth and let his teeth graze her skin from her collarbone down the fabric of her bra. She arched her back and his hands traveled to the clasp undoing it. He ripped that too from her body and let his hands splayed across her chest taking one breast in each hand and squeezing it.

Webby let out a rather loud moan. She was thoroughly enjoying herself. Just when she didn't think it could get better Dewey took her nipples between his thumb and finger and pinched them to the point where it was almost painful, but full of pleasure.

"Oh _god_!" Webby moaned.

She moaned as Dewey moved his mouth to cover one nipple. He tugged on it with his teeth which caused Webby to arch her back up off the seat. He did the same to her other breast and basked in the moans and groans from his lover.

Deweys hands fumbled with the zipper on her skirt. He yanked it down and ripped the skirt from her body. She was left in a pair of lacy black panties. Dewey trailed some kisses down Webby's torso all the way to her panties. His gaze met hers as he bit down on the edge of her panties and pulled them off with his teeth. Webby made quick work of Deweys belt. Once she got rid them she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants pushing them down along with his boxers. Dewey shimmed out of his pants and pushed them aside. He climbed back up her body and pressed his chest to hers, their naked flesh burning against one another. Dewey moved his hand between their bodies and ran his fingers against her wet folds. Without warning he plunged a finger inside of her. Webby screamed and bucked her hips against his hand. Dewey did it again this time adding a second finger. Webby's eyes were closed and she was moaning incoherent words. Dewey removed his finger and quickly positioned himself at her entrance. He thrust into her hard and her eyes flew open.

"Oh fuck!" she screamed

He thrust into again and again. He pulled one knee of hers up so it was bent granting him better access and a better angle. He thrust in a few more times and was granted with a few more moans from Webby. She wanted this to last as long as possible although he proved to be making that very difficult. She could feel herself coming very very close to the edge when Dewey pulled out of her.

"Why on earth would you stop?!" she breathed.

"Get on your knees." he growled.

She obliged and got on all fours. He grabbed her hips and positioned her so that she was leaning on her forearms with her perfectly round ass in the air. He couldn't help himself. He took his hand and gave her ass a firm slap. Webby yelped in shock. He raised his hand again and this time brought it down a little harder.

"Dewey!" she screamed out his name.

He stopped.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, concerned that he went too far.

"Just the opposite." she said looking over her shoulder

Dewey positioned himself at her entrance again and thrust hard into her again. She moaned his name. but he still wanted to hear those dirty words escape from her mouth. He held her hips in place with one and gathered up her hair with his other. He pulled her hair causing her back to arch up. He thrust into again.

"Dewey! Right there, oh my!" she was so close she could feel her climax building. Dewey gave one final thrust with all that he had left in him,

"Fuck Dewey, I'm cumming, fuck!" she finally let the words out. Her walls tightened around him squeezing his member.

"Wow, Webbs." he breathed into her hair.

She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her middle.

"Who knew Webby Vanderquack would like it rough?" Dewey murmured.

"Well… hopefully we can have plenty more chances to try out different things."

She turned her head and kissed him before they fell asleep inside the car.

ooo

_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!_

Dewey groaned and picked up the call.

"Hello?" he asked, his voice thick and raspy.

"Dewford, where _are _you?!" Huey shouted.

Dewey's eyes snapped open and he racked his brain for a convincing lie.

"I… I took Webby out. Sorry, we lost track of time." he managed, silently wondering how Louie managed to lie so easily.

"I got worried! I woke up alone only to find the house empty! I thought you got captured by the Beagle Boys or _something_!" Huey groaned.

Dewey sighed. "I'm sorry, Huey. We'll be right there."

"Who was that." Webby moaned, still sleepy.

"Huey. He said he got worried."

Webby panicked. "Oh no. Now I feel bad. Let's go."

"Hey, shhh. We have time. Let's get this mess cleaned up."

After putting on their clothes, Webby grabbed some cleaning supplies from the trunk while Dewey started the car.

After cleaning the car, Dewey drove them home.

ooo

Lena felt emptier than ever.

Dewey's harsh words still rang in her ears. _She _was the reason Louie was in the hospital. Lena's phone started ringing, and Webby's ID came onto the screen.

"Hello?" Lena asked, surprised of how raspy her voice sounded.

"Hey, Lena. Are you doing okay?" she asked softly.

Lena sighed. "No."

"I get it. Listen, I'm sorry about Dewey. He's going through a lot right now."

After a brief silence, Lena spoke. "He was right."

"What?" Webby questioned.

"_I'm _the reason Louie is in the hospital."

"Lena, stop that."

"I triggered everything, Webbs."

"That's it! Vi and I are coming over to cheer you up!" she said.

"Webby, please—"

"Nope! My mind is made up." Webby said firmly.

With that, Webby hung up and Lena rolled her eyes. She went downstairs and walked into the living room only to find Dewey and Scrooge having a stare off.

"I'm sick of this shit." Dewey growled, going upstairs.

"Watch your tongue, boy!" Scrooge growled, to which Dewey stuck up his middle finger, his back turned towards his uncle.

"Leave him," Della said, yawning. "I'm exhausted."

"Hey, Granny, I'm going to see Lena!"

Ms. Beakley rose an eyebrow. "This late?"

"She's not doing okay. Violet and I might spend the night at her house."

"Okay. But call me when you get there."

"I will," Webby smiled, kissing her grandmother's cheek. "Love you."

"I love you too."

Webby grabbed the car keys and texted Violet along the way. After about 10 minutes, she picked up Violet and they drove to the amphitheater.

"What the hell happened?" was all that Violet could say.

"Two nights ago, Louie got wasted at a bar. He was drunk and got attacked by the Beagle Boys."

"Yeah. Huey told me this part. What I want to know is why Dewey was screaming like a psychopath during Biology earlier today." Violet said.

"Well, the whole reason, or we _think _this is the reason, Louie went out to drink is because he and Lena broke up."

Violet sighed. "I think it was the reason."

"Well, it could be. Anyways, I calmed Dewey down—"

Violet started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Did you two have sex?"

"V-Vi! How did you find out?!"

"When I was calming _Huey_ down, we did some intimate stuff. I'm assuming you and Dewey…"

"Okay… well, you're right." Webby said, blushing.

"Was he good?" Violet grinned.

"Hey! I don't intrude on your and Huey's sex life like this!"

"You never _ask_!" she laughed. "And, we've never had sex. Not yet, anyways."

"Really?"

"We're taking things slow. I don't think I'm ready for sex yet."

"Oh god, Vi, it's the best thing ever."

"How many times have you two had sex?" Violet asked.

"Twice."

"You mean you've been together for 3 years and you've _never _had sex?"

"Well, we were _15 _when we started dating."

"I'll give you that. Was he good?"

"He was _really_ good."

"How big is he?"

"Vi!" she wailed.

"You think because they're all triplets, they have the same length—?"

"_Violet_!"

Violet chuckled. "I'm just teasing."

They reached the amphitheater, and the two girls hopped out. Webby called her grandmother and told her they safely made it to Lena's house

"Lena?" They called out, walking into her room underneath the amphitheater.

"I'm in the shower." she called out.

"Well, hurry up. We're getting milkshakes."

"Is this necessary?" Lena asked, coming out of the shower. She was wearing her black leather jacket with a white tank top black jeans and black combat boots.

"Yes this is necessary." Webby said.

"Very necessary." Violet agreed.

Lena rolled her eyes and followed her friends out of the amphitheater and into the light.

ooo

Della walked towards Scrooge's office where she found him sipping some Scotch.

"Uncle Scrooge." Della said sternly, "you had no right to yell at Dewey like that."

"He should've told us that Louie was in the hospital." Scrooge muttered.

"Are you still mad about that?! He was hurt and in the moment. Why are you attacking Dewey? Huey was just as wrong." Della said. She didn't want to throw Huey under the bus, but she needed to know why Scrooge was acting like this.

"_Because_!" Scrooge snapped.

"Uncle Scrooge!" Della demanded.

"Because I need somebody to blame other than myself! It's _my _fault that I'm enemies with Ma Beagle just like he said! My worst fear is someone getting hurt because of me, and that's happened too many times!" Scrooge snapped.

"We can talk to Ma Beagle and set things right."

Scrooge sighed. "I'll look into it. Get some sleep, lad."

"Goodnight Uncle Scrooge."

"G'night Della."

Della went over to the triplets room to check on Dewey.

"Who is it?" she heard Huey call when she knocked on their door.

"It's me."

"Come in." Huey said.

Della opened the door to find Huey sitting at his desk and Dewey punching a punching bag. He was shirtless, drenched in sweat, and still very much angry. His grey sweats were rolled up to his knees.

"He's been going at it for about 20 minutes now." Huey said aimlessly.

Dewey kicked the punching bag.

"Dewey?" Della asked.

"Hey Mom." he nodded before punching it again.

"Can we talk?" she asked him.

He momentarily stopped attacking the punching bag and glanced at his mother. She gave him a small, reassuring smile, and Dewey relented. He sat on the edge of Louie's bottom bunk, and Della sat next to him.

"You too, Huey." Della murmured.

Huey got up and sat on Della's right side.

"Dewey, I know you're angry with Scrooge right now. I am too. He had no right to yell at you at the hospital."

"I hate him." Dewey growled.

"No you don't. You're only saying that because you're angry." Della reasoned.

Dewey stayed silent.

"Scrooge… Scrooge wanted someone to blame."

Huey was confused. "What?"

"You were right. Or at least Scrooge _thinks _you're right. He says it's his fault that he's enemies with Ma Beagle."

Dewey frowned, guilty that he had put the thought in Scrooge's head.

"He was totally wrong to add that bomb comment. But Dewey, I want both of you to fix this by tomorrow. This family already has one injured family member. I don't want anymore." Della said.

"Okay Mom."

"Now go shower and get some sleep. You're all sweaty." Della said, wrinkling her nose.

Dewey grinned and wrapped his mother in a sweaty hug.

"DEWEY!" she yelled.

"I love you mom." Dewey grinned.

Huey smiled slightly.

"I love you too! But not while you're all stinky and hugging me!" Della smiled.

Dewey smiled and set his fuming mother down. Her anger didn't last long. Della started to laugh and proceeded to kiss both Dewey and Huey's cheeks, and Huey blushed.

"Get some sleep soon."

"Okay, Mom." Huey said.

"And you'd better shower." Della said sternly, pointing a finger at Dewey.

"Yes ma'am." Dewey saluted.

ooo

Dewey spent another hour or so attacking the punching bag, but he was no longer angry. Huey went downstairs to go watch some TV. At around 2AM, Dewey decided that he had enough training for one day. Just as he was about to grab his clothes and take a shower, a very weary Webby came through the door. Huey was still downstairs.

"Webby? I thought you were spending the night at Lena's." Dewey said.

Webby ignored him, and trudged towards Louie's bunk, flopping down onto the mattress. Dewey watched his girlfriend, and a glint of amusement danced in his eyes.

"What happened?" Dewey asked, sitting on the bunk.

She groaned into the pillow.

"I see." Dewey smiled.

He straddled her and wordlessly began to rub her lower back. Webby let out a soft moan.

"More to the right." she murmured into the pillow.

Dewey obliged and gently kneaded his knuckles into her skin.

"Now can you tell me what happened?"

"Cheering up Lena was a workout." she grumbled.

"Is she happy?" Dewey questioned, digging his knuckles into her shoulders.

"Oh yeah. _Too _happy. She convinced Violet and I to go dumpster diving and I landed hard on my back." she mumbled.

Dewey started laughing. "That explains why you smell like a sewer."

"I can say the same thing." she said, rolling over to face him.

Dewey rolled his eyes and leaned down to capture her lips in a deep kiss. Webby gratefully accepted the gesture. She ran her fingers through his damp sweaty hair, and she cringed.

"We need to change Louie's bed sheets. We also should get cleaned up." Webby said, wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah." he agreed.

She let out a small yelp when Dewey lifted her up and carried her into the bathroom.

"You're crazy!" she laughed as he took off her clothes.

"Crazy for you." he smirked.

"You're just so cocky tonight, it's sickening."

"Well, I think I'm smart for thinking of that one." he winked.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, smiling. Dewey managed to take her top and bra off, leaving her in a skirt.

"If it's any consolation, you look nice tonight."

"Is that Dewey code for 'you look hot and I dragged you in here for just one thing'?"

"Maybe." he grinned.

"Do you always skirt around actually answering questions?"

"Every chance I get." he smiled.

He grabbed her arm and tugged her toward him, putting her in a hold. She struggled, and he took a moment to cop a feel on her backside.

"Dewey!" she protested.

"Like what you feel?" he cheekily asked.

"Your sweats could be a little tighter." she grumbled.

Dewey turned her around and kissed her passionately as Webby slid his sweats down his toned legs.

"Mmm, I knew there was a reason I kept you around…" she murmured.

He tugged on her skirt and it dropped to the floor.

"Knew there was a reason I stayed around," he said, dipping in for a hot kiss and running his fingers over her soft skin.

His boxers were quickly shed, and Webby eyed him up with a grin on her face before shoving him into the shower.

Then she pounced.

**ooo**

**So Dewey and Webby, huh?**

**AND WE BETTER GET _DON'T BACK DOWN AGAIN _****TO 100 REVIEWS!**

_**ANYTHING REAPER RELATED GOES STRAIGHT TO DALEK117! Guys, for the millionth time, HE is the mastermind behind the whole FOWL/REAPER arc :)**_

**See you next time :)**

—**Jordan :D**


	33. Desire

**caetlyn27: ALL WILL BE ANSWERED**

**Orochi: I played his game and failed miserably XDD**

**Guest: I had the draft ready. What I don't like about updating on the same day is the fact that it doesn't put my story "on the top" of the site, and it doesn't let you guys know whether I've updated or not. But the same damn thing happens when I upload within 12 hours of each chapter. It's super fucking annoying **

**Guest: Hmm, it's a thought. I've never really shipped Della and LP. I want the triplets' shitty father to show up **

**Guest: it's a very tentative idea, but I'm seeing what I can do with the idea of black heron and Steelbeak and their child. It might be a sequel, I don't know. It's still in the works**

**dalek117: oh man, they'll be going at it like rabbits. Man, you know just how to make me fucking blush because you KNOW it gets to me when I read "beautifully written" or "well done", you motherfucker XDD. And yeah, I'll sleep :)**

**Guest: thanks for understanding! I'll let you know what I can do with it, because I like the idea a lot :)**

**Ninjatana Warrior: Dude, I'm terrible at guessing games. I'll accept the A for effort **

**Guest: no nudists in this story, my man :)**

**riverajocabed1: Dude, 50 Shades of Grey was so overrated and weird. Just imagine the story where Christian isn't rich or good looking—now **_**there's**_ **a story. I don't know when dalek's making his story on this site, but he's been treating me with small blurbs for my chapters when it comes to Reaper :)) I love him for it. I've been begging him to write a story on this site, but we'll just have to wait. It's in the works, we just have to be patient with him :) WHAT ON EARTH IS H.E.R.O GOING TO HEAR? IS… IS RIVERAJOCABED GOING RATED T ON ME? AND IM POSITIVE DALEK WORKS FOR THE FBI. One of my friends dewdrop mentioned that I'm the Gryffindor, you're the Ravenclaw, dalek's the Slytherin, but we have NO hufflepuff. You think Ninjatana Warrior should be our hufflepuff? And it's Violet's job to tease Webby. OOOHH YOU JUST MADE ME A WHOLE LOT MORE EVIL AFTER SENDING ME THAT WHOLE INNOCENT CHRISTIAN GIRL PARAGRAPH**

**dewdrop: Easy, dewdrop. Easy. Calm down. It's okay. We **_**shouldn't**_ **put down other authors because of our own preferences. I've read "Wide", and it's a very interesting story. I would never ever call it "poorly written", I wouldn't call any story "poorly written". Yes, I have the most reviews on this platform, but that doesn't mean I should get cocky and arrogant and expect millions of favs. Numbers don't matter. Your character, however, DOES. You need to stay humble, even after success. Never expect… ah how do I put it? Never royal treatment because suddenly you're on top and your numbers go up. I love you guys, and I'm happy with my story. That should be enough for my satisfaction, and it is. Never compare. Be humble, okay? Do you understand? **

**Boss Teal: I try to do that. Glad it's working :)**

**riverajocabed1, this chapter is JUST for you ;)**

**ooo**

The kids were missing yet another day of school. It was about 6AM, and the trio were visibly tired. Webby glanced at Dewey and blushed, as she couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night in the shower.

"Thinking about me?" Dewey smirked, catching her staring at him.

Webby's blush grew worse. "W-what? No!"

Dewey's grin only grew wider. "You totally were!"

Webby rolled her eyes but smiled. "So? What if I was?"

Dewey gripped her thigh, gently squeezing it. He leaned into her ear and whispered, "Then that means I was good last night."

She grew hot when she felt his cool breath on her ear.

"The shower did all the work." Webby teased.

"Mhm?" Dewey teased back.

Webby giggled when Dewey nibbled her ear.

"Would you two quit it?" Huey asked irritably.

Dewey raised an eyebrow, obviously confused. He and Webby always flirted in public and while Huey was usually embarrassed, he never got annoyed.

"Is everything okay, Huey?" Dewey asked, concerned.

"It's nothing." Huey grumbled.

Webby frowned. She noticed that Huey was acting strange. His eyebrows were all scrunched up and he was scowling deeply. He kept fidgeting and his legs wouldn't stop shaking and his knuckles rapped against the armrest.

He was almost jumpy.

"Huey? Are you okay?" Webby asked.

"What if he doesn't make it?" Huey blurted out.

Dewey and Webby both stared at Huey.

"_What_?" Dewey asked, not sure if he heard his brother properly.

"What. If. Louie. Doesn't. Make. It? He's been in surgery for so long." Huey repeated, this time looking Dewey in the eye.

"Huey, what the hell are you talking about? Of course he'll make it." Dewey said, slightly shocked that he would even suggest a thing.

That's when Huey fists started to shake, the way they always did when he was about to lose control over his emotions.

"How do you know that?! How do you know he'll make it? How do you know nothing bad will happen?! How the _fuck _do you know, Dewey?!" Huey yelled, barraging his younger brother with questions.

"I-I don't!" Dewey yelled back, stumbling for an answer.

"What if he _dies_, Dewford?!" Huey shouted.

A few people started to glance at Huey, who looked like he was ready for a fistfight. Webby immediately got up, wrapping her arms around him protectively. Huey began trembling in her arms, and tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"It's okay to cry. Let it out." she soothed, stroking the tiny hairs on his neck.

Once the first tear fell, Huey couldn't control himself. He sobbed into Webby's chest, clutching at her shirt. Dewey immediately got up and joined the hug as well, doing his best to comfort his older brother. Out of all of them, Huey tried his best not to show his fear about the whole situation, but even _he _was terrified. It strangely comforted Dewey in a way. To know that Huey was scared as well.

"I'm okay." Huey sniffled.

Webby gently wiped away his tears and hugged him again.

"You're not a machine. Your heart isn't made out of stone. You need to cry sometimes." she whispered into his ear.

Huey shakily nodded and Webby let go of him.

"I'm sorry, Dew." Huey said.

"It's okay, Hue." he smiled.

Huey got up, trying his best to change the subject.

"I-It's getting close to breakfast. What kind of breakfast sandwiches do you guys want?"

"Anything." Dewey smiled.

Huey nodded and went to go buy some food. Webby's phone buzzed and she checked who was calling her.

"It's Violet."

"Answer it." Dewey said.

Webby answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hey Webbs. Is it okay if I come see Louie? I mean, I know he's not awake, but I just want to be with you guys."

"Of course. We're in the Emergency Room's waiting area."

"Okay, I'll be right there." Violet said.

"Okay. See you." Webby smiled.

"Bye!"

Webby hung up and quickly texted Huey to buy a fourth sandwich for Violet.

"What did she say?" Dewey asked.

"She wants to come to the hospital to be with us." Webby said, sitting next to him.

"It'll be nice to have some new company." Dewey smiled, wrapping his arm around Webby's shoulder.

"I hope he wakes up soon." she murmured, snuggling up against his warm chest.

He softly kissed her forehead. "He will."

ooo

"Guys!" Violet called out.

"Hey, Vi!" they greeted.

She quickly hugged Dewey and Webby and kissed Huey on the lips.

"I missed you." the couple said in unison.

"We bought you a sandwich." Dewey smiled, holding up her sandwich.

Violet giggled and accepted the sandwich. "Thanks guys."

They sat around and chatted for another two hours. At around 8AM, they heard a doctor call out Louie's name.

"Family of Louie Duck?" a doctor called out.

Huey and Dewey immediately stood up

"We're his brothers. Please tell me he's alright!" Huey pleaded.

"Louie's fine he made it through surgery wonderfully, he's being moved to a room now, you'll be able to see him shortly. Louie had a concussion and he also had major stab wound on his side that's caused some damage to his stomach. He won't be able to digest properly, so he has to be on a liquid diet."

"What did you do to his stomach?" Dewey asked.

"We had to do some internal stitching. He'll have some scratches and bruising from when he fell onto the pavement. His nose is broken, and he has a black eye. I suggest icing it once a day for about an hour."

With tears running down his face, Huey spoke. "When can we meet him?"

"I'll have a nurse come and get you when he's settled in his room." the doctor said. "It might take another hour."

Huey and Dewey both smiled, relieved.

"Thank you." Dewey said.

Violet and Webby glanced at her boyfriends, who both looked like they were ready to cry from relief. Violet wrapped her arms around Huey, and Huey squeezed her tightly, his body practically melting into hers. Violet giggled when Huey lifted her feet off the ground.

"Huey!" Violet laughed. We're drawing a lot of attention to ourselves. Everyone's looking."

"I don't care." Huey smiled, kissing her.

ooo

"Kids!"

Della, and Donald wrapped Huey and Dewey in a hug.

"Scrooge and Ms. B is parking the car." Della told Webby.

"Family of Louie Duck?" a nurse called out.

"Yes that's us. I'm his mother, can we see him?" Della asked, walking towards the nurse.

"I can take you to him now, but only two people at a time for now." the nurse said.

Huey and Dewey warily looked at the adults, shuffling uneasily.

"Go ahead, you should see him first" Donald said, smiling at them.

The brothers smiled.

"Thank you." Huey said before following Dewey and the nurse down the hallway.

The minute Huey's eyes set upon his brother, he winced. Louie's head and side were wrapped in a thick layer of bandages; he had a black eye, and countless scratches all over his face and arms. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful.

Huey knelt beside Louie's bed, and held his hand.

"Louie… I don't know if you can hear me, but I love you so much." Huey whimpered, his voice cracking.

Dewey stroked Louie's soft hair.

"We love you Lou… please wake up soon." Dewey pleaded, his voice wavering.

After a few moments of silently consoling each other, Huey spoke.

"I don't want to leave him, but we should let Mom, Uncle Scrooge, and Uncle Donald visit him." Huey frowned.

Dewey sighed. "You're right."

They looked at Louie one last time, and walked to the waiting room. Della and Donald went next.

"Oh my poor baby!" Donald cried.

The minute Della's eyes set upon her son tears of relief and sadness sprang to her eyes. Della said as she moved towards Louie moving the hair away from his eyes and kissing his forehead. Donald walked towards the other side of the bed setting his hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"The thing that matters is that he's alive and that he's going to be alright." Della said.

Donald didn't say anything as he set his hand on top of Louie's head, staring at his nephew, hoping to see his dark eyes soon.

Meanwhile, the kids were outside the waiting room. Scrooge and Ms. Beakley were downstairs.

"How is he?" Violet asked Huey.

"A bit banged up, but he's going to be okay." Huey sadly smiled.

"Good." Violet said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Huey gently kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"My parents aren't home." Violet murmured.

At this, Huey's eyes widened.

"I don't mean it like _that_, Huey!" Violet blushed. "I-I was just wondering if you, Dewey, and Webbs wanted to come over? We can watch a movie or something."

Huey glanced at Webby and Dewey who were having a heated makeout session against the wall.

"I think they have plans tonight," Huey snorted. "But I'm free."

"Sounds good. We haven't had any alone time in awhile." Violet smiled.

Dewey pressed himself deeper into Webby, and started kissing her neck. Webby bit her lip to restrain her moans.

They were in a private hospital suite with no cameras, so it was safe to kiss him here.

"Wow, they're really going at it." Violet murmured.

"Mhm." Huey agreed.

"They seem a bit closer, no?"

"Oh yeah." Huey said. Then he lowered his voice. "They had sex."

Violet blushed upon hearing the words come from her boyfriend, but she tried to play it cool.

"O-oh yeah. She told me."

"Huh. They didn't even tell me." Huey frowned.

"How did you know?"

"I just figured it out." Huey shrugged.

"Dewey! Webby! Scrooge and Beakley are coming up!" Huey hissed.

They immediately stopped kissing and sprang apart.

Scrooge and Ms. Beakley walked towards them. They hadn't spotted them kissing.

"Webbigail? You look flushed." Ms. Beakley frowned when she saw her granddaughter.

"Oh! It's a bit stuffy." Webby lied.

Ms. Beakley raised an eyebrow but decided not to pressure her.

"Kids." Scrooge nodded.

"Hi Uncle Scrooge." Huey greeted neutrally, but Dewey didn't bother looking at his uncle.

Ms. Beakley and Scrooge walked inside Louie's room and Dewey sighed.

"That was close." Webby said.

"Too close." Dewey agreed.

"Tone it down, you two!" Huey scolded.

"Why? What's wrong with kissing my incredibly hot girlfriend?"

"Practically having _sex_ with her in public is wrong. Seriously, save it for home, Dewford." Huey frowned.

Webby blushed and Dewey rolled his eyes. "Oh, all right."

Violet gently put a hand on Huey's shoulder to calm him down. Huey took a deep breath and smiled at her gratefully.

"Kids, the doctors said that Louie won't wake up for awhile. How about you go out and do something fun?" Della suggested.

"Okay… but call us if anything happens." Huey said.

"We will. Be safe." Della smiled, handing them the car keys.

As Huey and Dewey paid the meter, Webby pulled Violet aside.

"Huey had an… episode today."

Violet frowned. "What kind of episode?"

"A bad one. He got scared that Louie might've…"

Violet sighed. "I get it. Thanks, Webbs."

"Hey, girls! You gonna keep gossiping or are we going to leave?" Dewey cheekily asked.

"Oh shut it, Dewford." Violet teased.

Dewey snickered. "Let's go."

ooo

Dewey and Webby dropped Huey and Violet off at the Sabrewing household. They drove back to the mansion, exhausted.

Dewey threw his jacket onto the coat rack, and sat on one of the chairs in the front room.

"Tired?" Webby asked.

"Very." Dewey said, rubbing his eyes.

"I can help with that."

Dewey smiled when Webby climbed onto his lap. She cupped his face and Dewey gently placed his hands on Webby's waist. He kissed her and Webby kissed him back with more passion.

Dewey couldn't wait. He grabbed her and they ran all the way to Webby's bedroom, their laughs rattling off the walls.

"This isn't going to be productive." she giggled when he began undressing her.

He smirked and kissed her. "We'll see."

* * *

Dewey's breathing was laboured and heavy, his body slick with sweat. It was the second or third time they collapsed, exhausted.

"It's so much easier after the first time, isn't it?" Webby muttered sleepily, referring to their continuous orgasms.

"It helps that I'm with you." Dewey heavily breathed, as he started to catch his breath again.

"Really?" she asked sweetly, running her hands up and down his body.

"And how can you say this isn't productive?" Dewey asked her as she looked up at him from where she had rested her head on his chest.

"Because it isn't. It just makes us feel good." Webby grinned.

"That's the point," Dewey pointed out. He glanced at the clock, which read 1AM. "We've been at this for awhile now Webbs…"

"We have? But we still have the whole night." she said wickedly.

"Oh is that right? Then you wouldn't mind me doing this right?"

Dewey found her core and slowly began to stroke her.

"Ahh, Dewey… it feels so good…" she moaned.

He stopped with no warning.

"Why did you stop? It was getting good too." she whined.

"Beg me." he smirked.

"Oh, so now you want me to beg?"

"Yes, or I won't continue."

"Fine. I'll do things my way." Webby declared before pulling herself away from him.

"You aren't going to make yourself…"

Dewey said.

"No. But I'll bring you to the brink of one before stopping." she replied before running a finger down his shaft. Webby looked at him again. "Do you want me to be so cruel to you?"

Dewey groaned.

"Okay, okay! Just come here." he growled.

She grinned. Webby resumed her place next to him, snuggling up on his chest. Rolling over her, he suckled on one of her hardened nipples eliciting a sharp gasp from her before stroking her sensitive clit.

She let out a loud moan.

"More…" Webby demanded weakly.

Kissing her hard on the lips Dewey plunged into her with two of his fingers.

_God she's so tight_, he thought to himself.

He wanted her so badly. Pushing her legs apart Dewey slowly moved down until he reached the source of her ecstasy and his agony. Slowly as he ran his tongue across her entrance, he savoured all that she had to give, probing and sucking as she writhed and moaned under him. Dewey began licking her clit and she moaned loudly, her cum flowing freely once more. Sliding his fingers in and out of her core to her growing rhythm Dewey pulled out of her just as he knew she would orgasm.

"Why'd you stop?!" she demanded.

Dewey silenced her with a kiss before pushing his own pulsating member into her hot centre.

"Fuck…" she moaned against his lips.

He wrapped her legs around his body and she pulled him in deeper. Slowly rocking they worked out a rhythm together. The bedroom was filled with screaming and moaning, the bed rocking so hard that the bed head was banging on the wall. She came just before him, her muscles tightening so much in her already tight core. The pleasure seemed to be alive in his blood as they collapsed once more. Once their breathing caught up, he kissed her sweetly.

"That was better than good." he admitted, pulling a pillow under his head.

"That's why we'll never stop." Webby said sleepily, yawning loudly, "I don't know about you but I'm too tired to do any more. I'm aching all over and I'm getting all sleepy…" she muttered, cuddling up to him.

Dewey kissed the top of her head once more before drifting off to sleep.

ooo

Huey and Violet had just finished watching a movie. Violet had changed into her comfortable nightgown while Huey opted to stay dressed, though Violet insisted he borrow some of Mr. Sabrewing's pajamas. Eventually, it was getting late and they went upstairs to get some sleep.

Huey walked into her bedroom and he heard the door close behind him. Violet slowly locked the door and Huey noticed that she looked slightly miffed.

After a brief silence, she spoke.

"Webby told me you had an… episode."

Huey set his hat on her desk, strands of his disheveled hair falling onto his forehead. He hesitated before answering.

"I did. Earlier today." Huey admitted, sitting on her bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Violet asked, folding her arms.

"I didn't want you to worry." Huey said.

Violet pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Well, now I'm even _more_ worried about you. You never keep secrets from me."

"You don't have to be worried!"

"Then what happened at the hospital, Hubert?" Violet asked, growing impatient.

"I got upset because my brother was in the emergency room and that nobody was telling me any news about him! I just snapped!" Huey said.

Violet groaned and buried her face in her hands, the way she always did when she was close to tears. Huey felt immense guilt and walked towards her.

"I don't want you to worry about me. You don't have to be there for me." Huey said, wrapping his arms around her.

"No, Huey. As your girlfriend, it's my _job_ to be there for you and console you in times like this" she said.

"I'm sorry." he murmured, rubbing her lower back.

After a brief silence, Violet spoke.

"If _I _was hurt, wouldn't you be there for me?"

Huey was shocked that she would ask such a question. "Of course I would!"

"That's how I feel!" she cried.

"I'm so sorry, Vi."

"It's okay. Just… next time talk to me, Huey."

"I will, Violet. I promise."

He kissed her forehead and Violet blushed. Slowly, Huey lifted his hand, resting it on her flushed cheek. Instinctively, Violet pressed into him, closing her eyes and sighing contentedly at the feel of his familiar touch. With her eyes still closed, Huey leaned in, hesitating slightly before touching his lips to her own. Violet relaxed under the touch and his soft lips parted slightly, encouraging her to do the same, though she hesitated. Growing impatient with the chaste kiss, Huey's tongue licked along her bottom lip, asking permission to kiss her more deeply. At the touch, Violet shuddered, wrapping both her arms around the back of his neck and reached up on her tiptoes to thread her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

Huey wrapped his hands around her waist, drawing her closer to him as his tongue fully entered her mouth. She slid his shirt off of his toned body, leaving him in a pair of jeans. Against his bare chest he could feel her. He groaned slightly, grabbing at the fabric of her nightgown as his body shuddered slightly. The area between her thighs started to tingle and she mashed them together in an attempt to conceal the strange feeling.

One of his hands moved up to her neck, drawing her back from their kiss and they stood panting, still tangled in each other's arms. With a content sigh, Huey rested his forehead on hers, closing his eyes under the watchful gaze of Violet's loving stare. She couldn't believe a man as handsome as he had chosen her of all people. His eyes opened as he gazed at her, smiling a little as though he could sense the direction of her thoughts. She responded with a little blush warming her cheeks under his loving gaze. Huey brought his lips to hers once again, kissing her softly once more before moving down to nuzzle her neck.

Tilting her chin up, she couldn't help but moan slightly as he sucked on her skin, his tongue and lips tickling her as he walked himself backwards towards the bed, bringing her with him. When he felt the edge against the back of his legs he spun around, so the back of Violet's knees now touched the bed. With a slight push, she fell back onto the bed, and Huey was now laying on top of her with his arms supporting his weight. Violet gasped, the feel of his body on hers causing more little tingles to appear, and her face flushed at the feeling. Huey stopped kissing her neck to look up at her, his fingertips brushing the hair from her eyes gently.

"Are you sure about this Violet?" He asked quietly.

She didn't speak… she _couldn't_ speak, not with the feel of him lying against her, his fingers stroking her hair back rhythmically. Instead, she reached up and tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear, leaving him in breathless anticipation. Breaking her gaze, she smiled up at him, nodding once. Yes, she was sure, she had been for some time now. He nodded with her before smiling shyly.

Slowly, he bent his head back to her neck, nuzzling it whilst his hands then moved to her waist. He ran them up her body until his fingertips brushed the side of her breasts. Carefully, he moved his hands over them, feeling her shudder under him as he brushed against her nipples causing her breath to hiss out in a surprised gasp. His mouth moved away from her neck as he concentrated then on unbuttoning her nightdress, licking his lips eagerly at what he knew lay underneath, what he'd pictured so many times when he thought of her sometimes. Violet watched, a laugh threatening to slip at the look of concentration written across his features; from his furrowed brows to his tense jaw. It was so cute, she thought with another wave of emotion.

At last he got the top couple of buttons undone and he released a puff of breath in satisfaction. The top half of her chest was almost revealed, only covered by a lacy black bra. Swallowing hard, Huey looked up into her eyes, making sure everything was still alright, taking in the affectionate look she was giving him. Violet nodded, blushing under his scrutiny as his eyes kept shooting down to her chest almost as though he couldn't help himself.

He moved up again, touching his lips to hers, deepening the kiss once again. Her hands tangled in his hair as she tried to pull him as close as possible, squirming as one of his hands began to wander. It came to rest on top of her bra, his thumb rubbing over her erect nipple through the cotton fabric, the scratchy texture adding to her pleasure. He could feel her moan into his mouth and he felt a sudden wash of satisfaction that he'd made Violet make such a lustful sound.

Motivated by her response, his other hand crept down to her thighs where her dress had hitched up. He felt her press her legs tighter together subconsciously at his touch as his hand swept up and down her thigh languidly, tickling the skin as he went. Then, after some deliberation, he crept his hand up further, bringing her nightdress all the way up so it rested about her hips. His hand trailed across the top of the band of her panties, causing her to squirm and her mouth to break away from his in a little gasp. He covered her lips again, harder this time as he straddled her hips and continued to push her nightdress up, his hand that had been rubbing her breasts slipping under her back to arch her body off the bed.

Breaking away from the kiss, Violet helped, lifting her arms above her head as he lifted the nightdress off of her. She removed her bra as well. As the fabric passed her face, her arms still above her head, she felt his fingertips leave the fabric and flutter above her fully exposed breasts as he marvelled at them. With a growl he threw her nightdress and bra clear across the room, pushing her back down onto the bed eagerly. She laid before him now fully naked, her cheeks tainted pink and her eyes wide with wonder and nervousness. Huey could feel his dick throbbing in his constrictive pants as he licked his lips at the very sight of his girl.

After a moment of deliberation, Violet leant herself up on her elbows and began to unbutton his pants, her fingers trembling slightly. Huey stayed straddling over her, watching her fumble with the top button, her lips pursed in concentration. As soon as the top button finally popped free, she moved to the zipper, her fingers pinching the small zip as she pulled it down agonisingly slow, the proximity of her skin to his most sensitive part now causing him to breathe heavier with need.

Rolling off her, he aided her in slipping his pants off, tossing them across the floor to join her nightdress. His undergarments were tight and did nothing to shield her view from his hardened member. She stared openly before looking up into his eyes, her own wide with innocence. But underneath, he could see the lust burning through: she wanted this just as much as he did. He mounted her again, returning back to kissing her passionately, both hands now taking her breasts into his palms eagerly. He broke away from her mouth leaving her gasping madly and began to trail kisses down her neck to her chest through the valley of her heaving breasts.

Taking one one into his mouth, he sucked softly on her erect nipple while his other hand massaged the other.

Violet simply couldn't hold back anymore. Letting out a breathy moan, she arched her back, pressing her breasts harder against him and he gladly took it, his hand slipping under her to keep her back arched as he carried on sucking, grazing the hardened nub ever so gently with his teeth. Then he moved to the other one, repeating the action, aware of her hips now squirming more frequently under him. Her breathing was erratic when he finally lifted his head and laid her body back down fully, his mouth taking hers again as his hands now slipped lower, tickling over her flat stomach as it moved further down, circling her belly button.

She shivered and clutched at his shoulders as he began to nibble on her lower lip. He rested one of his hands on her hips, holding them down as his other carried on. Lifting up his body he pressed one leg between her own and parted her knees, her eyes widening as the cool air hit her moist center. She moaned as his hand then dipped down between her legs, his finger lightly stroking. It was already a little slick with moisture and he hummed against her lips approvingly. He trailed around before finally slipping a finger in slowly.

"You're so wet, Violet." he mumbled against her lips approvingly, sliding his finger slowly.

He dipped his dripping finger back in, his lips moving down to suckle against her collarbone as she breathed heavily, her erect nipples brushing against his bare chest giving her that extra friction. He pumped his finger a few more times and she turned into a moaning mess.

Then, as if it couldn't get any better than that, Huey added another finger. This time, he could definitely feel a reaction. Her back arched and her hips thrust upwards, pushing him deeper into her as she let out a breathy moan. His own breathing became fast with concentration, awed at the strange feeling of her tight walls as he pumped his fingers inside her, building a rhythm. She was gasping madly, her body reacting on its own accord as a strange pressure slowly began to build in her lower stomach.

He could feel her begin to tremble. Not wanting to over excite her too soon, he pulled his hand away and she groaned at the loss, causing him to smirk. They laid still as her breathing slowly began to return to a normal pace, his fingers tracing light patterns on her stomach. Blushing, she looked into his eyes, her expression filled with awe. He bent down to capture her lips and once again and the two were lost as they divulged themselves on each other. Then he became aware of her hands tentatively moving from his shoulders and over his chest, her hands tracing the definitions of his abs. He broke apart and sat up straddling her, lifting her into a sitting position as he did so. She could feel his hardened cock against her lower tummy and she looked down at the bulge in his black boxers, her hands resting on his chest moving down in curiosity.

Biting her lip, Violet touched her index finger to his tip, drawing circles against the tip of his penis through his boxers, her head tilted to the side. Suddenly, Huey pulled away and stood up at the side of the bed. His hands went to the waistband of his boxers and in one swift move he ripped them down, his underwear joining their pile of nightclothes. He blushed when Violet stared at him with wide eyes.

"Perfect." she whispered, unintentionally voicing her own thoughts.

Huey smirked and approached the bed and pushed her back down, crawling on top of her to nuzzle her neck. From that small gesture she knew it was time even though she could feel it, too. He was waiting, giving her time to change her mind. Running her hands over the defined contours of his back she gripped his hips and pushed herself against them, gasping at the sudden friction the action caused. He kissed her neck once softly as he shifted his body, his legs pushing hers apart wide before lowering himself down between them. At the feel of his hardened cock resting against her opening, she broke out in tingles, her eyes widening at the butterflies in her stomach and the strange pulsing she could feel coming from her most sensitive area. She wanted him in her. Her whole body was craving his, her hips rising once again to grind on him experimentally.

They both moaned at the contact and his head dropped down so his forehead rested in the crook of her neck. Huey kissed her lovingly. Then he lifted his head to press his lips against the small hollow under her ear.

"Ready?" he whispered.

She only nodded, closing her eyes again nervously. The head of his cock touched her opening and slowly he began to slide into her tentatively. She gasped and he stopped instinctively. He was barely in her. She gripped his back tighter, hugging his upper body so his lips were by her ear. He was so... _big_. Already it was beginning to hurt a little and she felt a moment of slight panic.

_What if it doesn't fit?!_ she panicked. _  
_  
He leaned down to kiss her neck, giving her time to adjust until she nodded in response. Hooking his arms under hers he gripped her shoulder blades as he carried on pushing into her. She tried not to whimper, but it was hard. It hurt a lot.

Her tightness was killing him as he slid further in and she kept tightening in nervousness, the pressure almost driving him over the edge already, especially when he felt the real barrier between them.

"Bite my shoulder." Huey instructed suddenly.

Violet didn't bother to question, she just did as she was told, her teeth clamping down over his skin lightly. With one last quick push he was fully submerged, breaking through the last small wall blocking them. She bit down harder onto his shoulder, her whole body tensing up, her walls squeezing around him so tightly that he groaned lowly in bliss. They were both panting heavily from the achievement.

He stayed like that for a moment, simply resting inside her giving her body time to adjust, waiting for her to give the go ahead. She herself wasn't sure if she was ready to carry on. It hurt, more than she thought it would. It felt weird, him being here with her, wanting her, though steadily she was getting used to it. Her mom had said the first time was not so enjoyable and she only hoped that any other time they would try this it would be nicer.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She turned her head, kissing his hair as she whispered to him; "I'm okay... go on..."

He nodded, his hands tightening on her shoulders as hers did the same wrapped around him, holding him to her. Slowly, he began to pull out and she winced at the slight sting as he then moved back in.

_It's uncomfortable, _she thought, _it hurts, I can't do this—_then suddenly, Huey shifted his hips above her.

She gasped as his length rubbed against her clit, causing a spark to shoot through her. As he moved back in, she couldn't help but moan as it happened again. Encouraged by the sounds she was making and the way her body had finally relaxed, Huey began to set a pace and their breathing soon became quick and laboured.

Her fingernails dug into his back as the pain was replaced by a pleasure that she never thought possible. Her whole body trembled, wanting to surrender to him now. Holding it, she remembered how Webby and Lena said how it was romantic to orgasm with your loved one. She wanted that. Lifting his head, he moved away from her neck to look into her half lidded eyes. His thrusting halted slightly and he stopped inside her. She was gasping madly, trying to form words.

His mouth hung open and he felt his member throbbing for more as he gazed down at the woman under him, her expression of pleasure catching him off guard.

_Beautiful_, he thought in wonder, _she's absolutely beautiful. And all mine_.

He began to set his pace again, this time sitting up on top of her, rocking into her harder. As his pace began to speed up, she began to move with him, growing desperate. She thrust up against him, their hips grinding together as she began to shake.

"F..faster.. HARDER!" she begged, and he complied only too willingly.

His head leaned back and his mouth hung open as he placed his hands on her hips, thrusting himself into her deeper and deeper. She was openly moaning now, loudly shouting his name as well as other, incoherent things

_Close_... he was so close...

His rhythm had gone completely, and instead he was now merely pulling almost all the way out before slamming back into her, his hands on her hips drawing her back to him with force. He was near his limit. Reaching up, she pulled herself into a sitting position, and he fell back, pulling her on top of him as he did so catching her off guard. They were still connected inside and she was now on top, her eyes wide in surprise as the different position pushed him even deeper inside her, hitting that sweet spot inside that caused her eyes to almost pop out as she moaned loudly. He sat up, and she was straddling him, her legs wrapped around his hips as she shook, her hips grinding into him in circular movements.

Then, she began to rock deeply, her head thrown back, eyes closed as she gasped loudly. His hands stayed on her hips, guiding her, rocking her forwards and on him, helping her keep a rhythm. Soon she was rocking up and down wildly, her legs spread wide as he thrust his hips up, his hands on her hips slamming her back down onto him. Her moans had become screams of pleasure and he himself had begun to moan at the sight of this dark haired beauty bouncing up and down above him.

Then, she came undone.

Her walls tightened as she shuddered, her breathing frantic as she finally released. Her walls tightened around him and he barely managed to hold on. She has collapsed on top of him completely, her body limp as she panted heavily, her body still twitching from the aftermath of her orgasm.

Huey, however, was not quite done yet. As she slumped forwards with him still inside her, he flipped her over, so he was on top, her head resting on the pillows and her legs still wrapped around him. He returned his head into the crook of her neck, suckling the damp skin as he carried on thrusting, started off slowly causing her to groan as he brushed against her throbbing clit.

"Almost there…" he gasped, his breath hitching.

She nodded as her own breathing once again picked up, her body beginning to react to him almost right away. She moaned with him, thrusting up with him desperately as she aimed for her second orgasm, the memory of the first still fresh in her mind. He rammed into her harder, his movements faster and sharper than before and she began to cry out, her eyes seeing black spots as he once again, pushed her over edge. She trembled and clutched at him with a loud moan, her walls tightening around him for a second time. He grunted as the pressure around his cock caused him to reach his climax, his body stiffening as he released into her, his hips pumping twice on their own accord as he filled her completely, a little spilling out onto their damp mattress.

He collapsed on top of her, exhausted. He simply laid above her, submerged in her still twitching folds as the two panted to catch their breaths. Shaking slightly from the aftermath, she released her hold around his shoulders and began to stroke his hair back tenderly as he snuggled against her breasts with a content sigh. The two stayed like that until their heart rates managed to calm and their flushed skin began to cool.

Leaning up, Huey kissed her softly, tenderly.

"I love you Violet." he told her, his voice thick with emotion.

Her face lit up in joy as she traced his lips with her fingertips lightly.

"I love you too, Huey." her voice was hoarse from shouting.

He smiled, finally pulling out of her. She moaned as the motion brushed against her sensitive clit and Huey grinned as the sound of her pleasured moan caused his limp manhood to twitch in response. Nibbling her neck, his breath tickled against her skin and she sighed in contentment as his hands rose back up to brush against her nipples.

"I could get used to this." he murmured, drowsy.

Violet giggled. "Me too."

ooo

"Good morning, Dew." Webby yawned.

She was surprised when she felt nobody there. After a night of making love, Webby would usually wake up in Dewey's arms, but this morning begged to differ. Frowning, she sat up and pulled a robe over her figure. He wasn't in the bathroom, and there was no sign of any of the adults. Webby remembered that Huey was spending the night at Violet's house, meaning she was alone.

But where was Dewey?

"And I'm sorry for saying everything that I said." she suddenly heard.

Webby recognized his voice and she followed it to the balcony, where she found him video chatting with Lena.

"It's okay, Bluey, I understand why you felt like that." Lena said.

Webby still didn't make her presence known, and she quietly leaned against the doorframe, listening to their conversation.

"Still, Lena. I'm so sorry."

"Dewey!" she cried, laughing. "Seriously, dude, it's okay!"

"But—"

"Dewey! I _will_ be mad if you keep apologizing!" Lena growled

"Okay! I apologize for apologizing."

"Thank you. And I promise I'll talk things out with Louie once he's out of the hospital." she said seriously.

"Thanks, Lena. I need to get back to bed. Webby might wake up soon."

"Go have some great sex with your girlfriend. I need to get ready for school."

Dewey blushed. "Shut up."

Lena just laughed. "See you, Bluey."

"Bye Lena." he chuckled.

Dewey hung up and shook his head, smiling. He turned around and jumped when he saw Webby.

"I'm _so _proud of you right now." she smiled.

Dewey blushed and Webby walked towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, gently pressing his lips against hers.

"Should we go to school?" he asked, breaking the kiss.

"You're hilarious. I'm still exhausted from last night." she grumbled.

"So?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes and smacked him across the chest. He smirked and dragged her back inside her bedroom. She laughed and pressed him up against the door, kissing him.

"We can do it when you're ready." he murmured, breaking the kiss.

"Thanks, Dew." she smiled.

"This is something you don't have to thank me for." he said warmly, caressing her cheek.

She kissed him again, this time gently.

After getting dressed, the couple turned on a movie and cuddled on the couch.

"Dewey?"

"Mhm?"

"What'll happen after Louie comes out of the hospital?"

"Well," he joked. "We go back to school."

She laughed. "I'm being serious."

"I guess we take care of him until he fully recovers." he smiled.

"Let's enjoy our alone time until then."

Dewey smiled.

**ooo**

**And I'll wrap it up here :) **

**And you guys need to calm down. It's only been 3 chapters since 200, and we're already at 230! 30 reviews in the span of 2 days. I love you guys so much! **

**Until next time :D**

—**Jordan :)**


	34. Forgiveness

**Somebody please tell me how we're close to 250 already? **

**Ninjatana Warrior: Nope. But I'm just gonna have Violet use a plan b, cause I ain't trying to have a bunch of college aged teens having kids. And question: would you say that you're a Hufflepuff?**

**creatura726: HAHAHA I LOVE THAT!**

**Guest: I sensed the sarcasm, don't worry XD and I'm not sure yet. Maybe within the next 7 chapters?**

**Guest: no clue :) considering DT is such an in-depth show, with a lot of characters, I'm nowhere near the end of my story **

**dalek117: Don't worry about the protection, we have Plan B! And exactly. Glad you're not theorizing! I want to surprise you at least once man!**

**Guest: Maybe when they're older, but not now :) and Della wouldn't be happy about having her first grandchild when she's in her 40's **

**Guest: honestly, no. Their birthday was a bad one, they spent it in prison. I can try, and I'll let you know :)**

**Caetlyn27: I THRIVE OFF OF DRAMA**

**Not Ponytails or Cottontails: I know! I love you guys!**

**Let's Dewey It: And I love my readers way too much **

**riverajocabed1: Holy fuck, I know. I'm going to reach 250 by the end of this chapter and maybe I'll take another small break. Maybe. I don't like taking long breaks. I just want to slow down a little bit. It's only been 3 chapters since 200, and I've gotten 43 more reviews since :) You guys are absolutely amazing and I love you so much. I burst out laughing when I read the whole music bit. Shit, I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to HURT you DDD: and the testing for him will commence! And are you hinting at someone stealing HERO? YOU'D BETTER NOT. I THINK THAT TINY ROBOT'S GROWN ON ME, DON'T YOU EVEN TRY JOCABED! **

**dewdrop: I'll admit, I do get frustrated. I would like more favorites, every author does, but again, I'm not going to expect them. You guys are all I need :)**

**Boss Teal: Nope :) but you're did now!**

**rivera, I'm giving you a break. Crank up the Knock Hard Life! **

**ooo**

Donald sat by his nephew's bedside, the same place he'd been since they'd finally let Donald see him, it had been a little over twenty four hours and he still hadn't woken up. Donald knew it wasn't Scrooge's fault but he couldn't help but be angry at him.

Sighing, Donald squeezed Louie's hand.

"Come on, Louie. Wake up, please just wake up." he murmured, repeating the same sentence for the millionth time.

Della stepped into the doorway to see a pale and almost lifeless Louie laying on a white bed. He had dozens different machines hooked up to him, which always unsettled Della the most. It was hard to see her son in that state. Donald sat beside the bed, his hand intertwined with Louie's. Della couldn't see his face, but his hair was sticking up all over the place; a clear sign that he hadn't slept and that he was also constantly running his hand through his hair.

Stepping into the room she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Hey, Donnie." she said, trying not to let her voice crack.

Donald didn't bother turning around and look at her. "What are you doing here? I thought you went home."

"You haven't come home in over twenty four hours. I'm here to take you home." Della said, as she sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the bed.

"I don't need anyone taking care of me, Dumbella." Donald said shortly.

She ignored him. "Louie is your nephew that you raised. and I know you're beating yourself up about this. I can tell you haven't eaten or slept since the accident." Della said as she looked at Donald worriedly.

"It doesn't matter if I sleep or eat, what matters is Louie waking up." Donald said.

"It _does_ matter Donald. You really think Louie will be happy to wake up to see that you haven't been taking care of yourself? I know you're worried about Louie but he's a fighter and he's not going to want to see you like this, you need to take care of yourself as well" Della said her anger seeping into her voice.

Donald sighed closing his eyes. "I know, I know, alright but I can't bring myself to leave. I need to be here for her when he wakes up, I'm all he has left."

"No you're not."

She gestured for someone to come inside. The unmistakable fabric of his well pressed green suit was a dead giveaway to who he was.

"Gladstone." Donald said evenly.

"Come on, Don. I'm here to take you home."

Donald was surprised. He had never heard his cousin talk so gently. Fethry, maybe, but Gladstone was usually so invested in himself to pay any attention to anyone else. It felt nice to see him worried about Donald's wellbeing.

"We're all a family no matter what and family comes first. We're not going to leave Louie completely alone. Now I'll sit here with Louie while you and Gladstone get some food. And after you eat, he's dropping you back home."

Before Donald could argue, Della waved her hand dismissively.

"It wasn't a suggestion Donald, I will have Gladstone drag you out of here if I have to." Della said glaring at him.

"But…" Donald started.

"No buts Donald, you're going to the cafeteria and getting some food. I'll call you if anything happens." Della said, still glaring at him.

Donald sighed as Gladstone walked into the room.

"Come on, Donnie. We all know you're hungry and tired. And Daisy's all alone on your houseboat." Gladstone chuckled.

Donald rolled his eyes as he stood up, bending over the bed to kiss Louie's forehead. "Fine, but it's going to be a quick break."

"I don't care how long it takes as long as you eat some actual damn food and sleep in a bed. Now go, Louie's going to be fine" Della said with a smirk.

"I hate both of you." Donald grumbled as he and Gladstone left the room.

Della could hear Gladstone laugh as he responded, "Whatever man we know you love us."

Della smiled as she looked at Louie on the bed, resting her hand on top of Louie's she spoke

"Come on, Lou. I need you. We _all_ need you" she said softly.

ooo

Huey gently kissed Violet's forehead.

After buying a contraceptive pill from the drugstore, along with birth control and condoms, the two were lounging around the Sabrewing household.

"This is nice." he murmured, lacing his fingers around hers.

They were in her bedroom after another session of making love, this time not forgetting the protection. She was cuddled up against his chest while he stroked her hair.

"It is." she agreed.

"I wish I could stay in this moment, forever. Everything feels so much better when I'm with you."

She gently kissed him. "Our bond feels so much more… _stronger_."

He kissed her again. "I know. I feel it too. I love you so much, Vi."

She smiled, feeling drowsy. "I love you so much too, Huey."

The couple fell asleep with small smiles on their faces.

ooo

It was midmorning. Della swapped places with the kids, and they were watching over Louie.

Ms. Beakley frowned.

She was waiting for Della just at the gates of the mansion, having been told by her to wait there while she ran up to the mansion to quickly check something out before coming back. Beakley's instincts started to kick in, and she anticipated bad news. Her suspicions were confirmed when Della soon walked up to her, acting as if she was on a leisurely stroll, obviously faking it. As soon as she reached her, Della lowered her voice and stood next to Beakley.

"Do you happen to have in your possession a black box with a gold lock on it?" Della asked all of a sudden in a whisper.

Beakley's eyes immediately widened in surprise and concern. "Yes I do, though no-one should know of it. How do you know?"

"Because I saw the Reaper open it last night, and found an entire collection of photos of Henry and Rachel." Della replied grimly.

Beakley was stunned, but then started to growl in anger. "How did he find it?! And why is he looking through those photos! They're private..."

"_Quiet_," Della warned. "He'll hear you."

"How? He's nowhere in sight."

"Trust me, 22. He's equipped with hyper advanced hearing. I don't even know how far away he can hear in clear detail, but I know for a fact that as long as he is in the mansion, no conversation is safe. He may not send anything to F.O.W.L. but he'll sure as hell will record everything," Della sighed. "That robot has no sense of privacy whatsoever."

Beakley felt a growing sense of dread inside her. She tried to ignore it by listening in to Della's explanation of what happened a few nights ago.

"So, he has a personal connection to Henry… that's probably one of the reasons why he offered the deal to Scrooge." Beakley surmised, with Della nodding in agreement.

"He did speak about Henry a few times back in Mexico, though usually when I was in a drugged state, so I don't remember anything that he said." Della said, frowning at the memory.

"That's unfortunate. But I don't get why he would be interested in Rachel, or what his true connection to Henry is," Beakley said, warily eyeing the entrance to McDuck Manor in case the Reaper decided to exit.

"I don't know anything about him and Henry, but he sure hates Rachel," Della commented. "If his weapons were powered by hate, he would have obliterated any photo that Rachel occupied with his gaze alone." She shuddered. "I never saw him like that at all, even if I tried to escape back in Mexico or if I went against his directives. He was never angry, just eerily calm."

"Do you think he hates Webby?" Beakley asked, suddenly scared for her granddaughter.

Della shook her head. "I don't think so. He's had so many chances to kill either her or Dewey. If he did hate her, he would've done something. No, I may think at worst he's disappointed with her for some reason."

"How do you know for certain?" Beakley asked, her eyes narrowing dangerously at Della, who looked away.

"I don't." Della admitted.

Inside, the Reaper listened in to their conversation as he held the picture of Henry, Steelbeak and Black Heron in his hand. If he had a mouth, he would have smiled in admiration of the plan that Della and Agent 22 came up with to find out more and ensure that their kids were fine. They didn't have to worry about him harming them. He had no plan or desire to do so, unless it was Dewey with the bomb, but of course, that was a different set of conditions on its own. However, if Rachel Beakley was alive… his promise not to harm anyone would have been impossible to make.

So for now, he'll play along with their plan, though he won't make it easier for them. The same is to be said for Dewey and Scrooge, who were launching their own private investigations into him. Which was fine. It would be interesting to see who figures it out first.

Once again, he was glad that he had proper emotions. Otherwise, he wouldn't get any enjoyment out of this. As Henry once said, _'the fun in watching a mystery that you know is seeing how others put the pieces together'_ and the Reaper could not find any reason to dispute him.

"On a side note," Della swallowed, eyeing Beakley nervously. "The robot heard something _else_."

"Oh no." Beakley murmured.

"Actually… it was… Dewey and Webby."

"Dewey and Webby? What on earth could they possibly be—" Beakley caught herself, when she saw Della's nervousness. The gears slowly turned inside her head: Dewey and Webby had been home alone the past few days, and they've been closer than ever.

"Oh…" Beakley said with realization, her voice small. "_That_."

"Yeah." Della muttered, scratching the back of her neck.

"I don't think we should be too worried, Della," she said. "Those two have been dating forever. They're meant to be."

"You're okay with the fact that those two had sex?"

"They're young adults, it was anticipated sooner or later. But I'll definitely have a chat with Webby, and you should talk to Dewey."

"Sounds great." Della smiled weakly.

Beakley managed a smile before heading inside the mansion. Reaper was calmly standing off to the side in the front hall.

"What are _you_ looking at?" Beakley sneered. Needless to say she was no fan of the robot—he had served her daughter's killer, he tortured Della, he instilled a bomb inside of Dewey, _and_ he had snooped through her things.

"Nothing. Everything's okay." Reaper said a little too innocently.

Beakley continued marching forwards.

"The same can't be said about those two Beagle Boys in your bedroom." he murmured.

It was true: Webby mentioned stuffing two of Louie's assailants into the trunk of their car, and Beakley had them bounded in her bedroom. She had been keeping them there hostage ever since, questioning them.

Beakley whipped around, furious.

"Listen here, you miserable waste of scrap metal! _You _don't call the shots around here! You are to be monitored so you don't go off the rails again and become evil! You think after all you've done to my family, I'm just going to trust or like you?!"

The robot remained patient.

"Listening to everyone's conversations is disrespectful enough, you horrid monstrosity. You think you have the right to snoop through my possessions as well?!" Beakley growled.

"I'll turn off my advanced hearing if that's what you wish." he said softly.

Beakley pulled back, but her expression remained stoic. "That would be wonderful." she said in a voice that dripped with sarcasm.

"Very well." the robot frowned.

She glared at him. "And if you _ever _set foot in my bedroom, or _anywhere _else where you don't belong, I will personally make sure that you regret the day you were ever manufactured. Do I make myself clear?"

The robot didn't break the gaze, and whispered, "Crystal."

ooo

Scrooge was stressed.

Dewey refused to look at him or speak to him, and when they _did _talk, it usually erupted into an argument. He walked into his office, and set his top hat on his desk. Over the past few days, he had been drinking heavily to forget his troubles.

"The nerve of that boy." he grumbled, opening the cabinet, frowning when he saw that all of the alcohol was gone. That was strange. He swore he had bought more last night.

"Drinking isn't going to get you anywhere, Scroogie." a low, condescending, yet flirtatious voice came from the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" Scrooge asked. He wasn't angry, he didn't have the _energy _to be angry. He sounded drained and desperate for his alcohol.

"Saving you, that's what." she snorted.

She made herself visible, and Scrooge caught his breath, the way he _always _did when he saw her: Goldie O'Gilt. She was sitting on the windowsill, a wine glass in hand, a devious smirk dancing on her lips. Goldie slowly walked towards him, sat at his desk, and swivelled the chair around, propping both her legs on his desk—all without spilling a drop of wine.

"You're just like Sharpie: drinking to relieve your stress." Goldie said, clicking her tongue disapprovingly, sipping her drink.

He crossed his arms. "I'm not in the mood."

"Well, _get _in the mood!" she snapped.

"I don't need anyone lecturing me. I'm Scrooge McDuck!" Scrooge grumbled.

"And that's the _problem_." Goldie scowled.

Scrooge raised his brow, and she rolled her eyes at his cluelessness.

"_Woah_, Scrooge McDuck is a huge billionaire? Wait _what_? He's made dozens of enemies in the process of becoming one? _AHH_! His family gets hurt because of him!" she said.

Scrooge scowled.

"It's your fault." Goldie murmured.

"How do you even know all this?"

"Dewey told me. He said how you wouldn't listen to anyone."

He glared at her. "Why are you here?"

She ignored the question. "Do you seriously think that you're right?"

"I'm always right!" he cried indignantly.

"No you're _not_," Goldie said firmly, sipping her wine. "You're scared."

He snarled.

Goldie frowned. "You've always been scared that your family might get hurt because of you, and now that it's happened, you just can't accept it."

Scrooge couldn't hold it in any longer. He buried his face in his hands and began to cry.

ooo

The next few days were a blur for the Duck family and friends. Huey, Dewey and Webby usually visited Louie who was yet to wake up. Scrooge and Dewey refused to talk to each other, though Scrooge looked more and more apologetic. Donald spent a lot of time at the hospital, and usually returned home late with Gladstone.

It was a late night. Della was at the hospital, Beakley, Daisy, Donald, and Gladstone had gone to a bar, and Scrooge and Goldie were out on a date. The kids, minus Lena, were at the mansion.

"I'm worried." Dewey frowned.

He and Webby were cuddling together on the couch, watching a movie, which was becoming routinely for them. Webby frowned and paused their movie.

"About?" she asked, turning to face him.

Dewey aimlessly reached inside her shirt, and traced small patterns on her lower back with his finger. "Louie still needs to wake up. What if he doesn't?"

She let out a small laugh and Dewey pouted.

"I don't think this is funny." he frowned.

"Dewey," Webby said. "Of _course _he'll wake up. The doctors said so. It's scientifically _impossible _for him to _not_ wake up."

"I know, I know." Dewey said, obviously still worried.

She gently cupped his cheek and softly kissed him. He closed his eyes and melted into the kiss.

"He'll wake up, Dewey." she whispered.

Dewey rested his head against Webby's soft chest, and closed his eyes, sighing contentedly. Webby stroked her boyfriend's hair, gently running her nails through his thick locks. Dewey wrapped his strong arms around her waist and the young couple fell asleep together.

Upstairs, Violet was patiently tutoring Huey in what he missed in Biology.

"This is confusing." Huey frowned, the various diagrams on the paper making him feel dizzy.

"I know," Violet agreed. "But it gets easier with practice."

Huey massaged his temples, and Violet gently closed the textbook.

"I think we've done enough." Violet said.

Huey smiled gratefully at his girlfriend.

"I should be going soon." Violet said.

Huey pouted. "This early?"

"It's 2 in the morning, Hubert." she said.

"We'll be done by 3." Huey said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Done _what _by 3?" Violet asked, throwing her arms around his neck, fighting the urge to smile.

"You know what I mean." he answered before kissing her.

Violet giggled as Huey started undressing her.

ooo

Della frowned, looking at Louie. The doctors said he would wake up within the next week, but he hadn't been showing any signs of waking up ever since he was admitted into his room.

The other adults were in the waiting room. She was alone with him. Della knelt next to him and gripped Louie's hand.

"I promised I wouldn't cry." she said.

Louie remained silent.

"But I don't think I can keep that promise. I just want you to know that I love you so much, Louie." she said, tearing up.

A tear hit Louie's hand.

_Splash_!

Louie felt water hit his hand. The sensation was familiar.

_Splash! Splash_!

More of Della's tears hit his hand and Louie began stirring.

"L-Louie…?" Della asked, seeing his eyelids twitch a bit.

_Wake up, Llewellyn_. Louie commanded himself.

"Louie, I love you so much. Please wake up!" Della begged.

…

"…mom?"

ooo

It was about 5AM when Huey received a call from his mother.

"Hello?" Huey drowsily asked.

"Huey! It's Mom! Louie woke up!"

Huey's eyes widened. "He did?!"

"Only for a little bit, though. He was very confused and scared."

"Is he okay now?"

"He fell asleep, but the doctors said that's normal."

"Can we come see him?"

"In the morning."

"Okay. Thanks, Mom." Huey said.

Violet, who had been asleep on his bare chest, started stirring when she heard Huey's voice.

"Hubert?" she tiredly asked.

"Hey," he whispered. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

Violet smiled. "It's okay. Who was on the phone?"

"It was Mom. She said that Louie woke up!"

Violet grinned. "That's great!"

"We can visit them in the morning."

Alright. Let's get some sleep." she smiled.

Downstairs, Webby heard Dewey's phone buzz. He was still asleep, his head buried in her chest. Webby gently grabbed his phone, careful not to wake him up. This was the first time he was sleeping peacefully in weeks.

"Hello?" Webby asked.

"Webby? It's Della."

"O-oh! Hi!" Webby stuttered.

"What are you doing with Dewey's phone?" Della said, amused.

"W-we we're pulling an all nighter and we fell asleep in the living room."

"Oh, okay. Louie woke up, but only for a little while."

"That's great!" Webby smiled, relieved.

She felt Dewey stir, and his arms tightened around her waist. He snuggled deeper into her soft chest to block out any noise. Webby gently stroked his hair, trying to lull him back to sleep.

"Are we allowed to see him?"

"Not yet. Visiting hours don't start until 11. But, I'll see you then"

"Sounds great, Ms. Duck."

"Honey, I know I'm your boyfriend's mother, but please call me Della." she laughed.

"O-okay Della."

"Alright. See you soon."

"Bye!" Webby said, a little too quickly.

Webby hung up, relieved. She wasn't sure _how _Louie managed to lie so easily.

Still buried in her chest, Dewey let out a soft snore, and Webby smiled.

ooo

Early the next morning, everyone was getting ready to go and see Louie.

Dewey just stepped out of the shower to see his great uncle standing there. Goldie stood beside him.

"Dewey…" Scrooge tried.

Dewey ignored him and went to grab his clothes. He grabbed his black Duckburg Devils hoodie with his number 10 on the back. He felt a spark of pain when he saw Louie's Devil hoodie, the hand sown number 12 a hollow reminder of his absence. He wished Louie was here. His Aunt Goldie intimated him, but she seemed to get along just fine when Louie. But up until he had called her, he felt like no adult was on his side. He told her everything, and she came right away to smack some sense into Scrooge.

Now she was here.

So why couldn't he say anything?

"Dewey," Goldie said firmly.

Dewey wanted to look away, but his fear of Goldie won out. He stiffly turned to face her and she smiled at him.

"Tell your Uncle everything you told me on the phone."

"Really?" Dewey seemed surprised. "I called him a lot of curse words."

She smirked. "Exactly."

Dewey grinned.

* * *

Scrooge stood there, jaw hung open.

"I didn't like how you immediately pointed your finger at me," Dewey said evenly. "You has no right. I admit it was wrong of us to go out and go look for Louie and not tell you, but it was a mistake. And that's as close to being justified as you are. That _fucking _bomb comment—"

"I know!" Scrooge interrupted. "I wish I could take it back."

"Well you can't." Dewey seethed.

Goldie spoke up. "But he also can't change the past. Scrooge needs to control his ego, and you need to learn how to forgive. Because, Dewey, family comes first."

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Uncle Scrooge."

Goldie smiled.

"I'm sorry too, lad. It's just… I love you guys so much, and I hate the fact it was my fault. I promise I'll do better in the future." Scrooge said earnestly.

Dewey hugged him.

ooo

Louie lay in his hospital room staring at the muted T.V. screen. After going through all the tests and getting the all clear, he was returned to his hospital room where he was fed his very disgusting liquid diet. The nurse told him since they had to repair his stomach he would have to be on a liquid diet for a couple of days giving the internal stitches time to properly heal.

Sighing Louie closed eyes leaning his head back against his pillow. He wasn't allowed to leave his hospital room unless it was to have more tests done. His mother had gone to buy some coffee.

Massaging his temples Louie groaned in pain. The doctors told him that as a side effect of the concussion he would get severe headaches. Reaching for the controller on his bed he pushed the nurse's button, hoping she would give him something to help with the headache.

"Headache bothering you again Louie?" the nurse Amy asked as she walked into the room.

Louie didn't open his eyes but he nodded his head. "Yeah it's pretty bad."

"I'll insert some pain meds into your IV, they should kick in pretty soon" nurse Amy said as she injected the medication "Call me if you need anything okay Louie?" she said.

"Thank you, Amy." Louie said as she left the room.

Seconds later he could feel the pain meds entering his blood stream, and the pounding headache slowly going down to a low dull. Sighing Louie gently closed his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes to checking if the lights were still too bright, when a movement by the doorway caught his eye.

"S-Selene?" Louie asked not being able to tell who the person was quite yet.

The person laughed, but he could tell that they were nervous. "No, dweeb."

At the sound of her voice Louie snapped his eyes open. Lena stood in his hospital room doorway wearing jeans with her Duckburg High hoodie. She was smiling but Louie could see the redness around her swollen eyes, like she'd been crying. Even now, she was trying to hold back her tears.

"Lena?" he asked, shocked that she was here.

**ooo**

**Alright, I've been all over tumblr, and the amount of people who think "Louie's Eleven" is a title reference to his age. Please tell me I'm not the only one who knew it was a reference to the HEIST film, "Oceans Eleven"?**

**Andddd I'm ending it here. It's currently 6AM here in Toronto and I haven't gotten a wink of sleep. **

—**(a very sleep deprived) Jordan :)**


	35. Skyrocketing

**Guest: Halloween chapter, eh? I'll look into it :)**

**dewdrop: I've answered all of your questions in the reviews, man! :)**

**Guest: It was gonna be fethry, but I just did Gladstone :) idk why I changed it last minute **

**Guest: Hmm, soon. Maybe next chapter?**

**dalek117: And I can't wait for your next Reaper blurb! **

**Caetlyn27: I LOVE YOUR ENTHUSIASM**

**Ninjatana Warrior: LMAO, ITS BECAUSE WE'RE DOING THIS THING WHERE IM THE GRYFFINDOR, DALEK'S THE SLYTHERIN, RIVERA'S THE RAVENCLAW, AND ALL WE NEED IS A HUFFLEPUFF. So I'm like, "Hey, how about Ninjatana Warrior?" And Rivera's like, "We need to test him." And dude, don't ask me how I got to 250 so fast o_O**

**Boss Teal: True! Well, it's one of them **

**StarSparkle14: All will be revealed :D**

**Let's Dewey It: YEAH BITCHES!**

**riverajocabed1: Not my quote, it's dalek's! If you see anything reaper related, he wrote it! He's handling the entire reaper arc, and I'm looking over it. As his mentor figure, he's doing very well on . When he's done his own story, we'll finally be treated to one of his stories! And girl, her plan b might as well be mind too. I was reading the last part of their "first time" and realized, "SHIT!" Man, you and Dalek know just how to hit me in my feels. You know "beautifully written" or "well done" is my tear trigger. AND YOU'VE REACHED 100! IM SO PROUD! I'm in love with the shorter updates. Just don't strain yourself, and take a break if you need to. And no mom, I won't die **

**Guest: Ooohhh, i'll definitely look into it. a birthday is plausible**

**257? 257?! WHAT IS **_**HAPPENING**_**?!**

**ooo**

"Lena?" Louie asked, his voice muffled by his oxygen mask.

Lena didn't reply. After a brief silence, she stepped inside the room. Lena eyed his body looking at all of his injuries, her eyes finally landing on his feeding tube.

She finally stopped beside his bed and ran her fingers underneath the strap of his oxygen mask, slipping them off.

"I'm so happy that you're okay." he said shakily.

"If _I'm _okay? I'm not the one who got jumped by the Beagle Boys!" she cried, her tears streaming down her face

He managed a smile. "Well, I'm alive, aren't I?"

And all the walls came crashing down.

"You… you _idiot_! I was worried sick! I spent _days _crying myself to sleep, not knowing whether you were going to make it or not. I thought if you died, then it would be my fault, you _asshole_!"

"Don't forget about our fight." Louie reminded her.

Lena stomped her foot in agitation. "I don't care how bad our fight was! You don't go out and _drink_! You don't do that to your loved ones!"

She stood up, and clutched her head in distress.

"I thought I fucking _killed _you."

There was an increased beeping noise, and Lena glanced at the monitor beside him, which indicated that his blood pressure was going up. She felt immense guilt.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be yelling at you. Don't exert yourself." she said gently.

He took a deep breath, and his blood pressure returned back to normal. Lena sat on the chair next to the bed intertwining her hand with his, careful not to disturb any of the IV needles inside his hand.

"Serves me right." he frowned.

"It doesn't." Lena said. "I came here to see you, not yell at you. I—"

"I love you, Lena." he cut her off.

She stared at him. "_How_, Louie?"

"Lena, I don't care about your stupid background!" he snapped, and his blood pressure went up again.

"Lou—"

"THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO ARGUE! I LOVE YOU, DESPELL! IS THE SIGHT ME BEING ON MY _FUCKING _DEATHBED NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU TO SEE THAT?!" he furiously roared, and Lena saw his blood pressure skyrocket. "What's going to make you understand that?!"

Lena ignored the question and leaned in to kiss him, her tears flowing freely down her face. She heard his blood pressure go down.

"I love you too. You have no idea how happy I am to see you," Lena said.

Louie weakly smiled, the first true smile he'd shown since waking up after surgery.

"I'm happy to see you too."

Lena smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"The concussion gives me horrible headaches but the nurses give me pain meds to help. I'm stuck on this horrible liquid diet for a couple of days and I can barely move without causing my stomach to flare in pain." Louie hotly grumbled as he rested his head back on his pillow. "Will you lay down with me?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Lena said skeptically.

"Please it'll be fine, I promise," Louie said, pouting at her, and Lena sighed.

"Fine but if I hurt you tell me." she said as she got up and gently moved onto the bed, laying her head on Louie's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Am I hurting you?" Lena asked in concern.

"No, you're fine." Louie said. "Just stay here with me and distract me from thinking about… well everything."

"Okay." Lena said as she finally let herself relax into Louie's embrace.

ooo

Della was in the waiting room, her head leaned against the wall, the memory of Louie waking up all too fresh in her mind.

* * *

"_Mom?" he croaked softly. _

"_Louie!"_

_Tears of relief sprang to her eyes, and she hugged him close, carefully not to hurt him. Louie was utterly confused. Why was he in bed? And why did everything hurt?_

"_My baby!" Della cooed, kissing his cheeks._

"_Mom, what is happening?" he asked his almost hysterical mother, trying to sit up. _

"_Shh. Baby, don't move," she soothed, "you got into an accident, and now you're in the hospital."_

"_Hospital?"_

"_Yes. You just got out of surgery."_

_He whimpered. "It hurts."_

_Della's heart broke at the words. "I know, baby. You'll be okay."_

"_Can I go back to sleep?" he asked, his eyes already closing. _

"_Of course." she said, trying her best to keep her voice from wavering._

"_You're the best, Mom." he softly moaned before falling asleep. _

_Della gave him a sad smile. She ran her fingers through his hair, and kissed his forehead_.

* * *

"Della!" someone said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Donald rushed towards her and gave her a hug. The kids, Daisy, Beakley, Scrooge and Goldie were right behind him.

"How is he?"

"I can answer that." someone chuckled from the doorway.

"Oh! Doctor Shaun!" Della said.

"I wanted to tell you that Louie's vital signs are looking good, but some reports heavily suggest that Louie was drinking the night he got assaulted."

Although he didn't look happy about it, Donald nodded his head. "Yes, Dr. Shaun. He was drinking."

"Does he drink often?"

"No, sir. He's on many sports teams at school, so it interferes with his diet and exercise. But when he _does_ drink, he tends to do it in heavy amounts." Donald said.

"Right. Well, the alcohol obviously interfered with Louie's physical coordination that night, and that's what made it so easy for the perpetrators to attack him."

Huey and Donald scowled.

"He lost a lot of blood from when one attacker stabbed him, making him feel lightheaded. He passed out, and hit his head. Thankfully, it was nothing too serious. He did, however, suffer a minor concussion and his head will be very sore when he wakes up. Be very gentle and soft with him when he wakes up."

"Always." Della said.

"His throat also seemed very hoarse and raw, and after further inspection, we realized he vomited out blood."

"Oh no. Is it serious, Doctor?"

"It indicates that he got punched in the stomach, and judging by the bruises on his lower abdomen, they hit him hard. We checked him for internal bleeding, but the injury was very mild and nothing too serious. He will be sore, and may experience stomach pain for the next few weeks."

Donald sighed.

"Now, the biggest injury was his stomach. The blade broke through the skin and cut his large intestine. He wouldn't be able to digest food normally because of the stitching. For a few days, he'll have to be on a liquid diet. That's why we had to insert the feeding tube."

Della frowned.

"Your other two sons and daughter got Louie into the hospital at just the right time. If they were 10 minutes too late, it may have been fatal."

Donald trembled as a tear slid down his face. Huey rubbed his shoulder.

"Louie _did _lose a lot of blood. Luckily, your son Dewford donated some."

Now _there_ was a surprise. Dewey had never informed any of them that he had given blood to Louie.

"Overall, Louie is a lucky boy. He should be awake within the next hour or so."

"Thank you, Doctor." Della said.

The family walked towards Louie's hospital room, and smiled when they saw Lena and Louie cuddling. The image of the two of them together was so sweet not even Goldie had the heart to wake them up.

Donald sadly gazed at his nephew. He hated seeing him hooked up to various machines. His eyes were closed, his lips set in a straight line. Donald had never seen Louie look so peaceful. His chest rose and fell.

Huey accidentally kicked the waste bin, stirring Louie awake. Lena sheepishly crawled off of him.

"D-Dad?" But Louie quickly caught himself. "Uncle Donald?"

"I'm here, kiddo." he smiled.

Huey and Dewey were right behind him, and Louie could tell his brothers were trying their best not to cry. Louie smiled weakly at them.

"Hey guys."

"Ugh, you _asshole_! Don't ever try to die again!" Dewey snapped, hugging him.

Louie gave them a cheeky grin. "No promises."

"Asshole." Huey grumbled, rubbing his eyes, joining the hug.

Louie tried to hug them back, but his arms felt like noodles.

"It's okay." Huey said when he noticed Louie trying to move his arms.

Louie gratefully smiled at him and Huey sighed contentedly, nuzzling his brother.

"You're an asshole. Don't you ever try dying again!" Dewey snapped, though his voice cracked. Webby gently rubbed his shoulder.

Louie just sadly smiled. "I'm here."

He nervously glanced at Webby.

"Can I talk to Webby? Alone?" Louie asked.

"Anything you want." Scrooge said.

The family shut the door behind him, and Webby sat at the edge of his bed, careful not to hurt him.

"I'm glad you're okay, Louie."

"I'm sorry, Webby." Louie frowned.

"What for?" Webby asked.

"You spent so much consoling me about Becky, and breaking my drinking habit. I failed you." Louie sighed.

She smiled. "You haven't failed me. It was a mistake."

"It won't happen—"

"Don't promise me that, Louie." Webby said, sighing.

"Still… I'm sorry."

"It's okay. What matters now is that you're safe." Webby smiled. She noticed him fighting to keep his eyes open. "Lou, can you stay awake?" Webby asked.

"I don't think so." Louie frowned, already feeling drowsy.

He exerted most of his energy arguing with Lena earlier this morning. His eyes were starting to close and before she knew it, Louie was softly snoring away.

She smiled and gently kissed his forehead.

ooo

Huey, Lena, and Violet were watching over Louie. Donald and Daisy had gone out for a date, while Goldie and Scrooge were in his bedroom. Della and Beakley were downstairs, while Dewey and Webby were in her bedroom, training.

Webby glowered at him, and charged towards Dewey, trying to land a swift kick in his stomach. Dewey merely sidestepped, sending her flying in the air. She gracefully landed, and blew her hair out of her face. Webby charged towards him and attempted to punch him

"Why-aren't-you-fighting-back?!" Webby growled.

Dewey merely gave a cocky grin for a reply.

"Answer me!" Webby demanded, and punched straight for his face.

Her eyes widened in surprise when Dewey caught her fist and jerked it to the side. He spun her around and wrenched her arms up behind her back.

Webby struggled, but his grip was too strong for her to wrestle out of.

"Let go!" she ordered.

Dewey pulled her in close to his body and whispered into her ear.

"_No_."

The defiant huskiness in his voice sent shivers down Webby's spine.

He had her restrained with just one hand, and Webby silently wondered when he had gotten so strong. He pressed his face into Webby's hair and breathed deeply while he let his free hand wander down to her thigh and then up over the curve of her hip. Webby emitted a little gasp when his hand migrated back down to cup her bottom.

"Dewey," she said shakily.

He didn't answer and instead let his fingers travel over the pale bare skin of her arm, shoulder and neck, and when he pressed against her back the warmth radiated off him. She could sense the lust in his emotions, which was further proved when she could physically feel just how turned on he really was.

Webby flushed at his contact. She struggled lightly again; Dewey still not had let go of her arms, which had become numb from their awkward captive position.

She moved her head to give him access to the base of her neck when Dewey began kissing and sucking with more fervor, his hand tangling in her silky soft hair. Dewey suddenly spun her around and pressed her up against the wall, now attacking her lips in a heated frenzy, in which Webby was all too eager to reply. He leaned one hand against the wall over her shoulder to support himself, and pulled one of Webby's legs up over his hip to nestle himself more firmly against hers. Webby was amazed at his forwardness, but she also trusted him not to cross the line.

His other hand dropped to cup her bottom under her raised leg, then traveled up over her hip and stomach to cup her left breast. He gave a gentle but passionate squeeze and Webby nearly lost it. She let a moan escape into Dewey's mouth, which seemed to excite him even further.

He carried Webby to the bed, and began to slip one of Webby's tank top straps off her shoulder. He straddled her, his hands on the mattress to support his weight.

"I want you." Webby whispered.

Dewey realized how close his lips were to Webby's. He could feel her breathing softly. It was like there was some invisible magnetic pull, and he couldn't stop himself. Gently, he pressed his lips to hers.

When the kiss broke, Dewey panted heavily against Webby's lips. She reached up and kissed him again, slipping her tongue between his parted lips. Dewey kissed her back all too willingly, and felt her hands grip his biceps.

Dewey found his own hands creeping down Webby's torso, and then back up, underneath her tank top. Webby helped him pull her top off hastily, and Dewey felt himself hardening as Webby pressed her thigh against his crotch.

Dewey groaned as he tossed Webby's tank top aside, and went back to kissing her, now caressing the plain white cotton bra she was wearing.

Webby kissed him again. He struggled with the clasp on her back for a moment until it finally came free. He felt her reach for his underwear, and his breath hitched.

Webby jerked the waistband of Dewey's boxers down, so his erection sprang forward into her hands. Dewey kicked his boxers the rest of the way off, and gently removed Webby's panties, sliding them down her legs. Breathing heavily, Dewey nestled himself between Webby's thighs, and began attacking her neck, suckling gently. Her fingers rubbed soothing circles into his back, relaxing him, and Dewey pulled his face away to look at her.

One of her hands slowly drifted down his chest, all the way down to his hard manhood. She began to stroke it slowly, tantalizingly. Dewey's eyes fell closed, and he supported himself on his elbows, clutching the sheets in his fists.

"Ready?" he asked gently, grabbing a condom and rolling it on.

"Always." she smiled.

Dewey returned her warm smile and he sank into Webby, more gently than ever. He sighed in relief and satisfaction as her hot, tight, wet walls closed in around him, and buried his face in her neck, softly kissing her sweet skin.

"Dewey…" Webby breathed as her hands twined into Dewey's hair.

He circled his hips, groaning as Webby pushed back against him. He felt a spring tightening in his lower stomach. Dewey gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes closed, and moved one of his hands down to Webby's clit, massaging it gently, squeezing it between his forefinger and his thumb. After a few more moments, Dewey felt Webby's hands clutching desperately to his back, and she tightened around him, crying out loudly.

Dewey heard himself groan as he followed Webby. He was gasping, panting, choking on air as he clutched at anything he could reach—pillows, sheets, the headboard. When he came down from his climax, he was still breathing heavily, and his hands hurt from where the wooden headboard had been digging unyieldingly into his palms and fingers. He rolled the condom off, tossing it in the trash

Dewey pulled her back against his chest, wrapping his arms around her protectively. He kissed her hair as he felt her breathing slow, and allowed his hand to drift slowly to her stomach. Dewey settled into the warm comfort of the cushy mattress and tightened his arms around Webby a little bit, pulling her impossibly closer to him, hugging her like a teddy bear.

"I love you, Dewey." Webby smiled,

Despite how many times she's said it to him, it always put a stupid grin on Dewey's face, the same stupid grin it had given him the very _first_ time she'd said it.

"I love you too, angel," Dewey murmured, kissing the back of her head and burying his face in her hair, breathing in her lovely scent.

After getting dressed, the duo headed downstairs to get some water. Webby smiled as Dewey planted a kiss on her forehead. Her smile disappeared, however, when he stopped at the door to the kitchen suddenly, pressing the side of his head against the door. Webby noticed this, and went up to him, uncertain of his reasoning.

"Dewey, why are you..." she began before Dewey put his finger up to his lip, motioning for her to be silent before beckoning her to join him eavesdropping on the other room. She gladly complied, if meant she got to be next to her boyfriend, but frowned as she heard the voices of Della and Beakley from the other room.

"Have you found anything yet, 22?"

"Not yet, Della. I've tried contacting some of my old friends still working at S.H.U.S.H. to find any info that they have on the Reaper, but they have nothing."

"Are you sure? For the entire time that I was in Mexico, Reaper did go out on classified missions on occasion, whether it was Steelbeak or F.O.W.L. High Command, who ordered him around. There has to be some information about him from when he went away."

"I'm sorry, but they have nothing, except for a single name call in a message from 23 years ago, in an intercepted message from somewhere in Central America. That's it."

"23 years ago... that is a very long time. It couldn't be him... unless..."

Dewey and Webby glanced at each other, curious at what Della was thinking about, before Della spoke again.

"Steelbeak did mention Central America once or twice once, just before you came to kill him. Actually, he had a private conversation that I only overheard due to Steelbeak shouting in anger at the Reaper. But the only words I could understand were: Central America, Left him and..." Della stopped, as if she was hesitating, before uttering a single word: "Henry."

Webby stiffened at the mention of her father's name, which Dewey noticed, so he pulled her in for a slight hug before they resumed eavesdropping.

"Webby's father... were he and the Reaper in Central America 23 years ago?" Beakley asked.

"Maybe. I honestly don't know. I could have misheard everything. Ten years as a captive being abused by the guards makes you not think clearly, trust me on that. But, it may be all we have to go with."

"I'll go check again with S.H.U.S.H. this time for anything on Henry Vanderquack in Central America. If they were together back then, we may have our chance to find out how the Reaper is connected to Henry."

"Allow me to spare you the effort." The unmistakable voice of the Reaper sent shivers down both Webby's and Dewey's spines. They also heard both Della and Beakley gasp in surprise.

"Henry Vanderquack and I were in the region of Yucatan in Southern Mexico, near the border with Belize, 23 years ago. We were on separate assignments when Henry was ambushed and taken captive by a rogue unit from F.O.W.L. who were going to give him up to S.H.U.S.H. in exchange for diplomatic immunity. To Henry's credit, he did manage to kill five of his thirty attackers before succumbing to them. Thus, I broke him out of captivity in the village where the traitors had taken refuge in, along with several militias operating in the region."

"If these traitors were in contact with S.H.U.S.H., then why don't they have any record of you?" Beakley asked, her voice filled with scepticism.

"Because I killed every single traitor, militiamen, and villager as I rescued Henry, before burning the village to the ground."

Webby and Dewey turned pale, not just at what they just heard but also how the reaper described it in a nonchalant way.

Della's voice was subdued. "Why did you kill them?"

"Because they were traitors, and they had taken one of the individuals who… you can say is like a father-figure to me. I have emotions. I got angry, really angry. But I admit, I went too far with my anger, so I decided to try to ensure that it never happens again, which I have succeeded thus far. I may be a murder bot, as you like to call me under your breath, Agent 22, but even I have standards too. Standards that I try to follow to the best of my abilities. That message with the word 'reaper' was the final message made by the traitor's leader on the radio before he died, a message that Henry heard. After we had returned to Mexico City, Steelbeak decided to christen me with the name 'Reaper', not only due to the message, but also how Henry described me as a robotic reaper of souls."

Reaper paused for a moment, allowing Dewey and Webby to look at each other, processing everything that they had just heard, tears starting to roll down Webby's cheeks as she began to see the kind of life her father led with F.O.W.L.

Reaper continued. "It was… disconcerting, to have one of the only organics who have always been there for you, look up at you with both fear and horror as you rescue them. Henry may have stated that he was alright with what I had done, but for a while, he couldn't even look at me." He paused. "I suppose _you_ understand that, Della", the Reaper continued on, "with how Hubert and Llewellyn reacted to you after you returned home."

That was it for Dewey, who slammed open the door and stomped into the kitchen.

"That's _enough_!" he shouted at the robot, who seemed unsurprised at his arrival, while Della and Beakley stood there, flabbergasted.

"I was wondering when you and Ms. Vanderquack would cease your eavesdropping and join in this discussion." Reaper stated, prompting Webby to enter in as well, narrowing her eyes at the robot.

"How much did you hear?" Beakley asked Webby as she shook off her surprise.

"Since you started talking about finding info on Reaper." Webby answered truthfully.

All four of them were surprised when the Reaper began to chuckle slightly.

"Henry always did enjoy some eavesdropping when he was younger," Reaper commented. "For a time, he completely disregarded the concept of privacy, and taught me to do the same."

_No shit_. Della thought.

His head turned to face Webby. "I am happy to see that at least some of his hobbies have passed down to you, but you do need improvement. Lots of improvement."

"You seem to know my father very well," Webby stated, unsure as to what to make of the Reaper's comments.

"More than you realize." was all the robot said before walking off.

Webby stood still for a second before running after the Reaper, much to the horror of Beakley.

"Wait!" she shouted at him as he was about to go upstairs, for whatever reason that only he knew. Reaper stopped and turned around, just as Dewey arrived alongside Webby.

"Can… can you tell me more about my father?" she asked in a soft voice. "I don't know much about him at all."

Webby started to tear up as it dawned on her how little she knew about her parents. She felt the strong arms of Dewey wrap around her, pulling her into a hug, softly stroking her hair to calm her down. Was this how her mother felt with her father? Webby blushed. Maybe in the future they would have kids that called _them _Mom and Dad.

"If you would like to," Reaper said, causing Webby to cheer up slightly at the news that she can learn more about her father. "But not today. I believe that Agent 22 would have a heart attack if you listened to me any further."

That dampened Webby's mood a bit but she nodded before walking off with Dewey, who thanked the robot, leading his girlfriend to the living room. Maybe he used to be a jerk, and maybe there _was _a bomb inside of Dewey, but even he could tell the robot was trying.

Della and Beakley witnessed this from the side. Della smiled. Seeing her son calm Webby down made her feel so proud of the young adult he was, but also sad that she missed so much of his journey to _become_ that adult. Beakley, however, was fuming. She marched up to the Reaper and snarled at him.

"If you even _think_ about manipulating my granddaughter by telling her stories of her father, then I'll make sure that..."

"That I'll regret the day I was manufactured?" the Reaper interrupted her boredly. "I heard that the first time. And I wouldn't dare manipulate her into doing anything. I admit that I find her relationship with Dewford quite… ah how do you organic lifeforms put it…? I find their relationship very _cute_, and I don't want to ruin it. But I can say this. I'm glad that she has a lot of Henry's characteristics, because that way I am reminded of how he was like… before he met your daughter."

Webby noticed his bitter undertone, and caught her breath. Clearly he wasn't too fond of her mother, but Reaper seemed to adore her father. With that parting shot, the Reaper left Beakley standing at the stairs. She stared into the back of the robot with a piercing gaze that would burn the robot into ashes if she could.

Della cleared her throat. "Dewey? Can we talk?"

Dewey raised his eyebrow, but did what he was told. Letting go of Webby, he followed Della into the TV room.

"What's up, Mom?"

Della smiled, relieved that it was Dewey, and not her other two sons. She didn't favour him or anything, he seemed so much more outgoing and less intense than his older and younger brothers. It was easier for her to talk to him.

She blushed. "So… I don't know how to tell you this."

"What is it?" Dewey asked curiously.

"The robot has advanced hearing, and he _intrudes _on your life… he told me what you and Webby did a few nights ago." she mustered out as casually as she could.

Dewey, however, was about to _die _from embarrassment. It was bad enough the _robot _knew, but his _mother_?! Dewey buried his face into his hands, blushing right down to his Adam's apple.

"Oh god." he muttered, his voice muffled behind his hands.

"Honey, it's alright. I know you've reached a certain age where you would like to experiment with sexual intercourse, and that's okay!" Della said.

Dewey nodded, still refusing to meet her eyes. His _talk _with Uncle Donald was bad enough, and he had used _dolls_ to explain sex. Now he was here for round two.

"Listen, I'm not going to make this awkward. I'm sure your Uncle Donald's done that already." she smirked.

He managed a smile.

"Just be safe, honey. Webby is a sweet girl, and she doesn't deserve to be hurt."

"I would never hurt her." Dewey said earnestly.

"And you're being safe?"

He nodded. "We use protection, mom."

She nodded. "I don't want to become a grandmother just yet."

Dewey nearly choked. "N-no! N-nothing like t-that's going to h-happen!"

Della smirked. "Is there anything else—"

"Nope!" he yelped.

She smiled and stood up to leave the room. Then she turned around.

"You don't know if your brothers are sexually active, do you?"

Dewey frowned, unsure of what to say. He didn't want to lie. "I don't know."

Della studied him for a moment. "Alright. I think I've traumatized you enough."

He managed a smile. "You definitely did."

She laughed and exited the room.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Beakley and Webby were having a similar conversation.

"And if he does get you pregnant at this age, I will _personally _castrate him."

"Granny," Webby laughed. "Maybe he will in the future, but not anytime soon. We're using protection."

"As long as you're safe," Beakley smiled, and kissed her forehead. "You're my only family and I just want you to be safe."

Webby smiled. "We'll make you a big happy family in a couple of years. And they'll know their roots."

Beakley smiled. "Alright, honey. I'll leave you alone."

Just as Beakley was about to exit the room, Dewey walked inside. He blushed and refused to meet her eyes. Beakley merely smirked at his fear, and shut the door behind her.

"How was that?" Webby laughed.

Dewey groaned. "I'm about to die from embarrassment. You know _how _they figured out?"

She smirked. "Robot?"

"Robot." he confirmed.

She laughed and pulled himself onto her.

**ooo**

**I'm very impressed and proud of dalek117 for the reaper arc. Guys, I was just gonna kill Reaper off, but he's the one who decided to keep him around and strengthen the storyline. So when he posts his own story, you guys better be swarming all over it :)**

**And I did a small q/a with dewdrop, and I loved it. Actually, leave me some questions that you'd like me to answer, whether it's about myself or the story. **

**Love you guys!**

—**Jordan :)**


	36. A Look Into the Past

**Sorry about the long wait. I was having a midlife crisis**

**Ninjatana Warrior: Yes! And maybe we'll see that in a future chapter ;)**

**Guest: Maybe I will, but it'll take a while for the story to reach Winter :)**

**Guest: Magica… hmm. That'll definitely complicate things for Louie and Lena. Good idea!**

**Guest: Yep!**

**Guest: Let me know what names you're thinking about!**

**Guest: I read "Captain Dewey", and I immediately fell in love with the story. I've always wanted to write about if Dewey stayed with the Sky Pirates, but she's already doing that :) I wouldn't want to steal her thunder or anything, so I can't really "Do the story"**

**creatura726: I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE THE GOOD DOCTOR CAMEO. IT WAS UNINTENTIONAL. Dalek is an amazing author, and it's making ME uneasy when I read his drafts. Oohhh I love that song!**

**dalek117: Got the next section right now! Good timing too! :) and thanks for the pep talk last night :)**

**Caetlyn27: RIGHT? What **_**is **_**Dewey Duck's dark truth? Dewey Dew Night? Nah, that can't be it. And Henry's past will be revealed soon :)**

**Boss Teal: I should probably write about that XDD**

**Orochi: ;)))))**

**Let's Dewey It: YOUR REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY!**

**riverajocabed1: ONLINE CLASSES ARE A PAIN IN THE ASS. Hmm does Louie have a will? I think I'll do a chapter on that, or a little blurb in a chapter. Interesting idea! Reaper makes me uneasy as well, don't forget I'm not the one who's writing when it comes to him. Dalek is an amazing author. The fact that he can make us terrified of a non-canon character in a fanfiction is incredible **

**Ninjatana Warrior has agreed to be our Hufflepuff! And your sisters on the right track. Things are gonna be very awkward when she comes to know what those "items" really are D: **

**Guest: Hmm, Valentine's Day. We're in the middle of spring in my story, so it'll have to wait XDD**

**dewdrop: You're welcome! Thanks for the asks!**

**On with the story!**

**ooo**

_**20 years ago…**_

Steelbeak noticed that his best friend was acting off. Ever since Henry was assigned to kill that girl, Rachel Beakley, he had been a lot more distant and awkward around him and Black Heron.

They were at a dinner party, hosted by High Command.

"Alright," Steelbeak said. "What the hell is going on with you?"

Henry looked uninterested. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb," Black Heron said pointedly. "Ever since you went on that mission, you've been acting strange."

"I don't want to talk about it." Henry mumbled.

Steelbeak was alarmed. Henry _never_ kept secrets from him.

"You're going to tell me _now_." Steelbeak growled.

"Or what?" Henry laughed, knowing full well that Steelbeak wouldn't hurt him.

Steelbeak scowled. "Just tell me. You never hide things from me."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Well, I hide the fact that I know that you still watch Caillou, Steelbeak."

Black Heron grinned. "Really?"

"Shut up." Steelbeak blushed.

"Oh yeah," Henry smirked. "I think he's even written some fanfiction."

Black Heron nearly choked. "Fanfiction about _Calliou_?!"

Steelbeak clenched his jaw. "Shut up, Henry! Don't change the topic!"

"So you're not denying the whole fanfiction thing?" Henry teased.

Steelbeak didn't lose the glare.

Reaper showed up. "Henry's vital signs show that he is releasing high levels of dopamine, which indicates that he is in love."

Henry glared at his robot. "The same chemical is released whenever I'm around my friends, Reaper," he said coldly. "Be gone."

Reaper did as he was told, and Henry sighed in relief. He loved his robot, he really did, but he didn't need Reaper revealing his secret.

"That robot wasn't lying," Black Heron muttered. "He _can't _lie. So what happened?"

"_Are _you in love?" Steelbeak asked.

Henry sighed. "He was being serious about the dopamine stuff, but come on guys. I've been on depressing missions all week. Of course my dopamine level is going to go up when I'm with my friends."

Heron considered this. "He has a point."

"It _does _make sense." Steelbeak frowned.

"Exactly," Henry nodded, relieved that he had gotten away with the lie. "But let's say I _did _fall in love."

"With who?!" Black Heron asked excitedly.

"No, no," Henry tried. "What if I fell in love with someone I wasn't supposed to?"

Steelbeak frowned. "Like?"

"Let's say… somebody like the president." Henry said.

Heron shook her head. "Then I'd never accept it. We're F.O.W.L, Henry. We're supposed to go _against_ people like that."

Steelbeak thought about it. "She's right."

"So you're putting my _job _in front of my feelings?" Henry asked in disbelief.

"Yes we are," Heron frowned. "Who knows what F.O.W.L would do if they found out that their _best _agent was romantically involved with someone who values peace and democracy."

Steelbeak nodded. "She's right. You _know_ what they did to my mouth. There are consequences."

Henry stood up angrily. "I think I've lost my appetite."

"Henry, this dinner party is hosted by High Command. If you leave now, it might make you look bad." Heron warned, but Henry was already putting on his coat.

"I don't care. I'll see you two back at the base." Henry growled.

Henry stormed out of the restaurant and into his car, hurriedly backing out of the parking lot so his friends couldn't catch him. He sped down the freeway and wiped the tears from his eyes—his _friends_, who he had thought had been on his side this whole time and would support whatever decision he made, put his _job_ first rather than his feelings. Yes, he would forever be a F.O.W.L agent, and yes, that meant he had to face the consequences, but that didn't mean his job defined his entire life.

He pulled into a familiar driveway and gently knocked on her door.

"_Henry_?" Rachel asked in shock.

Henry wore a well pressed tuxedo. He should've been looking sharp, but his ocean blue eyes were dull, and unhappy. His hair was disheveled, which signaled that he had been running his hands through it in frustration.

"What are you doing here?"

He snorted. "It's cold out here and I'm in a bad mood. The least you could do is invite me inside."

She gave a resigned sigh before allowing him in. He took his blazer and shoes off and sat down in her living room. Henry noticed that she was wearing a very short nightgown and smirked.

"Eyes up, buddy." she warned when she saw his eyes traveling down to her thighs.

"Sorry," he muttered undoing his constricting tie.

"For the second time, what are you doing here, Vanderquack?" she asked from the kitchen.

"I came to see you."

She gave him a pissed look before handing him a mug filled with steaming hot tea.

"_See_ me?" she asked incredulously.

"I needed closure about us." he said, setting the tea down once he finished it.

"We had sex once. It ends there," she growled. "It's bad enough we lied about killing each other to our respective agencies. You know how bad it'll be when they figure out?"

"_If _they figure out," Henry said. "Which they _won't_."

Rachel groaned and clutched her head in distress. "So why are you here? To tell me that you want to start a relationship? Get real, Henry! We're spies! It's our literal _job _to find out secrets, there's no way we can date without getting noticed."

"We can _try_!" Henry urged.

She sighed, and Henry pulled her onto his lap. Rachel made no move to stop him.

"Just so you know, this doesn't mean anything." Rachel grumbled when he began kissing her neck.

"It doesn't." he agreed, smiling when she slipped off his tie and unbuttoned his dress shirt.

She slid his shirt off his shoulders, and marveled at his body. "Where even were you dressed up this fancy?"

"On a date." Henry said, sliding her nightgown off of her body.

Rachel abruptly stopped and gave him an angry look.

"Jealous?" he grinned.

"Absolutely not." she grumbled, knowing that he was fibbing.

Henry smirked, unhooking her bra. "I was at a dinner party hosted by my workplace that you hate so much."

"You're trying to overthrow the world. Am I _supposed_ to like you?" Rachel asked hotly.

Both were now topless and Henry carried her towards her bedroom. Upon stepping into her bedroom, he noticed that her desk was piled high with files and S.H.U.S.H paperwork. A small lamp illuminated her workspace.

"You like _me_." he said plainly, dropping her onto the bed and straddling her.

"Because you're not a complete asshole." she grumbled, unbuckling his belt and shoving his dress pants down his toned thighs.

He took a moment to kick off his pants, leaving him in his boxer shorts.

"I'll take that as a compliment." he smiled, kissing her.

"It's a hollow one." she grumbled.

"Still a compliment." he smirked.

"Oh shut up and come here."

ooo

It was five in the morning when Steelbeak went to the kitchen to grab a glass of milk after a long night. He had nearly finished the last few sips when he glanced over at the doors to the base, startled. A dark shape came through, looking very shifty. The shape moved to go through the doors that led to the bedrooms.

"Ahem," Steelbeak coughed.

The shape cringed and whipped around.

"Out late?" Steelbeak asked casually.

"Uh…" Henry said.

"One of your collars is untucked," he noticed.

Henry hastily fixed it, wondering how he was going to explain himself.

"I hope you had a good time."

"Steelbeak…" Henry started.

"Black Heron and I had to impress High Command so they wouldn't ask about _you_ and your whereabouts."

"Oh…"

"_Oh_, he says," Steelbeak muttered.

"Whatever." Henry turned away, going through the doors to his room.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Steelbeak snapped in a harsh tone he never used on Henry.

Henry growled. "Why are you _always _hovering over me?!"

"I've never had to before, but now I have to!" Steelbeak snapped. "You skipped an important dinner, you're coming home late, you turn off your locater, and you've been neglecting me and Heron!"

"Well, maybe this is the new me! Maybe I don't want to be like this anymore! I never asked for this life!"

"Well, you chose to stay in it!"

The two men glared at each other.

"Then maybe I'll leave." Henry muttered.

"What's gotten into you?! You've never had a problem with it before!" Steelbeak interrogated.

"Well, I do!"

"Why?!"

"Because we're _evil_, Steelbeak!"

"That's never stopped you before!"

"Then maybe I'll start here!"

Steelbeak shook his head. "You can't leave. F.O.W.L has been good to us! They provided us with a home, they taught us how to fight and take care of ourselves!"

"_F.O.W.L_ also severed your mouth, you steel faced _freak_!" Henry snapped.

He regretted the words as soon as they escaped his mouth. Steelbeak's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"Steelbeak… I'm sorry."

"Save it," Steelbeak muttered, walking away.

Henry caught his arm, and spun him around so he faced him. "No, let's talk. I just got angry."

"You've _never _called me a freak." he mumbled.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Henry said seriously.

There was a moment of silence.

"_You_ were always the one who stuck up for me when I had nobody… if you leave—"

"If I leave you'll be alone?" Henry finished.

Steelbeak nodded. "We were raised together. You're my _brother_."

Henry sighed. "I know! Listen, Steelbeak! I've ended so many lives because F.O.W.L told me to. So have you and Heron!" his voice cracked with emotion. "When does it all end? What happens if F.O.W.L _does_ succeed and there's nothing to larceny _against_? What then? Everything we've worked for will be for nothing, and I want to get out of the endless loop before it even starts."

With those words hanging in the air, Henry left Steelbeak alone.

ooo

_**-Present Time-**_

Webby awoke to the comforting feeling of strong arms wrapped around her in a protective grasp. Looking up at Dewey she couldn't help but giggle. She was so happy. Placing a soft kiss on his nose she whispered to him.

"Dewey?"

Dewey's eyes fluttered open in a tired haze. Looking down at her, he gave her a dazed smile.

"Good morning, Webbs. How do you manage to look so beautiful when you've just woken up?" Dewey asked, leaning down to press his lips to hers.

Webby let out a laugh. "I look terrible when I wake up."

Dewey couldn't help the grin that grew on his face at her adorable laughter.

"Well not today!" he chuckled as he sat up.

Webb pulled him back down, kissing him passionately.

"Don't get up so soon! I want to cuddle more!" she pouted as she rested her chin on his chest.

Dewey rolled his eyes and laughed at how cute she was when she pouted.

"Webby…" Dewey protested halfheartedly. "You wanted to talk to Reaper, remember?"

Webby huffed in annoyance.

"Fine… but next time you have to cuddle me more!" she said as she got off of him, allowing him to sit up.

He grinned at her before pulling her in for a tight hug. "Of course. It takes a lot to _not_ cuddle you all the time."

Webby let out a giggle as she hugged him back. Unwillingly he let go of her and began to pull his clothes on one by one. There was nothing he wanted more than to stay in bed with her forever. But if he did that he would risk getting caught by Beakley, who wasn't too thrilled about their sexual relations. Webby placed her feet on the floor, stretching her arms over her head. She hadn't slept that well in ages. Pulling on her underwear she looked over at Dewey who was putting his shirt on.

Once downstairs, Webby leaned against the TV room door frame, frowning at the robot.

The Reaper stood still as he watched the TV screen with seemingly total attention, ensnared into the animated show that was playing out for him on the screen. Webby could scarcely believe that a murder bot would be invested into watching a show that did not even involve killing at all. Then again, maybe it was something that he learnt from her father.

She had no doubt in her mind that the Reaper had told her the truth that he knew her father well, but she did have her doubts about hearing what it had to say about him. The Reaper obviously had a bias against her mom and she was worried that the Reaper may try to turn her against her mom and granny through these stories. She sighed in resignation. Only one way to find out.

Knowing that Dewey was just round the corner, waiting in case the Reaper tried any manipulation on her, she walked towards him.

"Um... Reaper?" Webby awkwardly asked in order to get the robot's attention. "Are you free to..."

"One minute, please, Webbigail," Reaper said, not even turning to look at her, still watching the screen intently as the action scene reached its climax. Webby herself couldn't help but watch it as well, enjoying almost every second of it until the fight ended and the ad break went on. As soon as the show went off, the Reaper looked directly at Webby, making a part of her think that this was a bad idea.

"My apologies, but I could not bear to have missed the final minute of that show. I have to say, you organics make great entertainment on screen."

"I understand," Webby said, still unsure of herself. "But can I talk to you about my father?"

The Reaper stood still for a minute before nodding. "Certainly. There is much to talk about, and there won't be much time for today."

"Why not?" Webby asked, curious.

"Because Agent 22 has installed sensors that detect if you spend more than a certain amount of time in the same room as me. It will alert her. I can guarantee that she would attempt to dismantle me with her bare hands if she _got_ that alert."

"That does sound like Granny, though you say that as if she won't be able to do that to you." Webby commented.

"She would fail, miserably," the Reaper stated in a confident tone, causing Webby to shiver as she believed him.

But then Reaper shook his head and motioned for Webby to have a seat. "Where would you like me to begin?"

As Webby sat down on the couch, she thought of everything that she wanted to know about her father. There was a lot of things, but an idea popped up in her thoughts.

"My father was a member of F.O.W.L. before he was assigned to kill my mom." Webby stated, hoping that Reaper would not get mad at the mention of her mother, but he simply nodded in confirmation. "Why was he a part of it? When did he join?"

The Reaper sat down on the floor, in front of her. "When he was little, he was an orphan, his parents were killed in an accident that he couldn't remember. The orphanage that took care of him was secretly run by F.O.W.L. using it as a way to recruit and train new agents to join."

Webby gasped at this, but the Reaper continued on.

"Of course, none of the children knew this, but Henry was a very curious child. He learnt how to eavesdrop and hide to find out everything that he could. No secret was safe, no room left unsearched, no vent undiscovered, even the secret base underneath was found by him. When the F.O.W.L. agents found out, they surprisingly did not punish him, but instead chose to advance him to another stage of training when he was a bit older. He was moved to another site, this one so classified that I cannot tell you where it is or what it truly is. While there, he was paired with another orphan, from a different orphanage that was similarly advanced, but more in the field of combat. They became best friends, despite the lack of regard for privacy that Henry had, or the disfigured mouth the other orphan had."

_Disfigured mouth?_ Webby thought to herself. _Why does that seem to ring a bell... oh_.

"It was Steelbeak, wasn't it?"

Reaper nodded. "They were inseparable and quickly became two of the best trainees in F.O.W.L. history. Henry was the spy master, while Steelbeak, or I should say 'Muncher' as he was known back then. Halfway through training, Muncher was chosen to be the test subject of a new prosthetic program that would give him his steel mouth. Henry became depressed during the brief time he was gone, until he arrived with a new mouth. It would be Henry that would give him the new name: Steelbeak."

Webby looked at Reaper, stunned. She never expected for her own father to give Steelbeak his famous identity.

"They sounded like they were so close..." was all that she could say.

"They were practically brothers, and the two of them viewed each other the same way. They taught each other, supported each other, protected each other before Steelbeak got his... well steelbeak. Your father often defended him against other trainees that wanted to put down the 'weak guy', and at the same time, Steelbeak defended Henry against those who did not seem to like him," Reaper looked directly at Webby. "They were family."

"What happened next?" Webby asked, enraptured in the story, her wish to know her parents finally coming true for one of them.

The Reaper shook his head. "That's all for today, I'm afraid." He stood up and tilted his head to the side. "I wouldn't want to give Agent 22 a chance to embarrass herself fighting me. Next time, make sure that Dewey is listening in a comfortable spot. I can only imagine how his organic body is feeling standing up while looking out for you."

With that the Reaper walked away, leaving Webby alone on the couch, at least until Dewey sat next to her and hugged her.

"You okay?" he asked carefully.

She nodded. "Yeah… it was just a lot to take in, y'know?"

She sighed, and he frowned.

"What is it?" he asked gently.

"There's a small part of me that wished we hadn't killed off Steelbeak."

He rubbed her lower back, and she leaned against him. Dewey gently kissed her forehead.

"I know we can't change the past… but at least we have the robot."

"He said they were like brothers. That nobody knew Steelbeak better than my dad. My dad… an agent of F.O.W.L."

Dewey noticed her bitter undertone. "He quit for the sake of your mother."

"I know…" Webby said. "But, there's no doubt he's killed thousands of innocent lives."

"It's going to be a lot to take in." Dewey agreed. "But I'm willing to learn more if you are."

She nodded and gently kissed him. "I am."

Dewey swiftly scooped her up into his arms bridal style, and carried her out the door, Webby's head buried in his shoulder and neck.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to get some ice cream to cheer you up."

"Dewey," she laughed. "I'm in my pajamas."

"So am I!" he chuckled.

"I can walk y'know." she giggled once they were out the front door.

"Should I set you down then?" he threatened.

She thought about it. "Absolutely not."

ooo

Louie gently leaned against his mom as she fed him some soup. He was off his liquid diet, but he was only allowed to eat soft foods that were easy to digest for a whole month.

Della gently wiped some soup dribbling down his chin. Sure it was still awkward between them, but Louie could see plainly that she was trying and he was okay with that. He was still mad at her, and he wasn't sure if he would ever 100% fully forgive her, but for now, this was okay.

"Hey, Mom," Huey greeted, with Violet and Lena right behind him. "We'ew here to switch with you."

"Hi, Huey. Hello Violet. Hi Lena. Can you just finish feeding him?"

"Mom," Louie softly whined. "I'm not a kid. I can feed myself."

"Sure mom." Huey smiled.

She noticed Huey's tone was becoming friendlier rather than neutral.

"Violet, may I speak with you in the hall?" Della asked.

Violet felt a spark of fear. Why would her boyfriend's mother want to talk to her?

"Sure Ms. Duck." Violet said nervously.

She followed Della out into the hallway.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Huey wondered aloud, grabbing the soup.

Lena chuckled. "This is _too _good."

"What is it?" Huey asked, amused.

"Dewey told me that Mom asked him if he and Webby _did _it." Louie grinned.

Huey's eyes widened in shock, and he dropped the spoon. "T-there's no way she'd ask Vi that!"

Louie smirked. "There she is now."

Violet reappeared, blushing, holding a box of condoms. Louie and Lena burst out laughing.

Huey wanted to faint.

Dewey and Webby walked inside, and Lena raised her eyebrow at their clothing choice: Webby was wearing white t-shirt with a picture of a unicorn with ridiculously bright pink sweats. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she had a goofy smile plastered on her face. Dewey wore black boxer shorts with a blue T-shirt. His hair looked like her had just woken up.

"I think you forgot to get dressed." Huey smirked.

"We didn't!" Webby said cheerfully. "We got ICE CREAM!"

"Sugar high?" Violet asked, amused.

"Sugar high." Dewey confirmed with a smile.

ooo

_**20 years ago…**_

Steelbeak pinched the bridge of his nose, still angry and confused about his argument with Henry.

"What's wrong?" Heron asked her

boyfriend.

"Nothing." Steelbeak muttered.

"You know that's a lie." Heron frowned.

"I just had this whole argument with Henry. He was talking in riddles, talking about going against F.O.W.L… it's confusing."

Heron sighed. "He's going through a lot. High Command has been assigning him on more missions than usual."

Steelbeak didn't meet her eyes. "I know. But he can't just act like a dick whenever he wants to."

"I know something that'll make you feel better." Heron smiled.

She led Steelbeak to her room, and sat him down on her bed.

"Close your eyes." she instructed.

Steelbeak did as he was told and closed his eyes. He frowned when Heron pressed a small object in his hand.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Open your eyes." she smiled.

He did as he was asked and in his hand sat a narrow object. There were two lines visibly in the groove near the top.

His eyes widened in shock. "Is this…?"

Heron had tears in her eyes and she nodded. Steelbeak teared up himself, and pulled her in for a hug.

"You're pregnant?" he asked gently.

She nodded again, and he squeezed her tighter.

**ooo**

**And the plot thickens ;) **

**I need a VOTE: **

**Should I keep their baby or not?**

—**Jordan **


	37. Ice

**EVERYBODY wants to keep the child. Lots of Guest users! :) hopefully all of you can tell which ask im answering XD**

**Guest: Maybe they will in a future chapter, we'll see :)**

**Guest: oh mannnnn, I'm laughing. Guys, there is **_**nothing**_ **going on me and riverajocabed1, she's just a close friend. We may be the King and Queen of this platform, but she's just a good friend :) **

**Guest: Ooohh, Metalbeak sounds cool! **

**Guest: Still working on the arc, but we'll see :)**

**Guest: Louie checks out of the hospital in this chapter :D**

**Guest: She asked Violet while they were out in the hall ;)**

**Guest: you're asking all the right questions. All will be revealed :)**

**Boss Teal: I know, but you know me man! I like updating you guys often! Hmm, My Little Pony? JK, maybe a Fast and Furious movie **

**Let's Dewey It: And your reviews make MY day :D**

**Caetlyn27: YESS, THAT'S WHAT I WANTED YOU TO FEEL. Hmm, I've always assumed the tears and crescent moon have been about Della, because in the Christmas episode he was depressed while looking at the moon. Do you think it means something else? **

**dalek117: If you want to help me write the whole baby arc, you're welcome to! :) **

**Ninjatana Warrior: Hmm, time will go by. I'll let you know when shit gets steamy ;)**

**Guest: That was the joke :) I hope nobody is visiting the hospital in their PJ's :)**

**riverajocabed1: ALL WILL BE REVEALED! Is it bad I haven't watched Darkwing Duck? I don't even know who Gosalyn is yet DDD: AND I'M GLAD I MADE YOU LAUGH! AND YOUR BIRTHDAY MESSAGE IS WAITING BELOW!**

**Guest: I praise every single mom out there :) amazing work **

**Flenners fanfics: I feel the same way! Like I can't see Loubby or Huebby and especially Lena x Webby. They have better chemistry as best friends. It just seems wrong.**

**Guys, I'm so happy that it was revealed that Huey has Autism in Astro B.O.Y.D. I was tearing up. A kids show managed to make me tear up. **

**37 lets do it!**

**ooo**

Huey, Lena, and Violet walked up the steps to McDuck Manor, smiling at the thought of Louie getting discharged tomorrow. As they opened the door, however, they came upon a very disturbing sight.

Ms. Beakley and the Reaper were on the opposite sides of the room, yet Beakley's glare could be felt across the entire manor, her hate filled gaze directed at the robot, who in turn was scowling at her back, though it seemed only annoyed, like Beakley was a mosquito biting it. Sitting at the stairs were Dewey and Webby, whose heads were moving side to side, looking at Beakley for one second before turning to look at the Reaper and repeat, their faces filled with anxiety.

Beakley looked like she was about to go on a rampage against Reaper when Della finally intervened, holding Beakley back.

"22, this isn't the time to fight!"

"Like hell it isn't!" Beakley shouted, pointing at the robot. "That robotic bastard has been fiddling with my hidden gadgets, hidden them from me, been spying on everyone in the mansion, and has been talking to my Granddaughter!"

Della continued trying to calm Beakley down as the three newcomers walked to their two friends.

"What happened?" Huey asked, concerned.

Webby shrugged. "Reaper was caught grabbing one of Granny's tasers and admitted that he has found all of her secret gadgets she hid across the entire mansion and has moved them to 'more secure' locations. Granny is of course furious at this."

"That's only this time" Dewey muttered as Beakley finally looked like she wasn't going to charge at the robot, only to continue to glare at it. "For the past few hours, it seems Beakley is finding any excuse to shout and attack Reaper."

"Why? I'm sure she can take it, so why find an excuse for it?" Lena asked.

"Because she wants to justify her fight by finding a reason that the Reaper has broken its agreement," Webby started to explain as Della convinced Beakley to leave the hall. "As for why she wants to fight it, I think she's scared of how risky it is having the robot here and that she believes it's going to turn on us in an instance. And also that she thinks that the Reaper will be a bad influence on me."

"Bad influence?" Violet repeated, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Reaper knows Webby's dad, so he's agreed to tell Webby everything about him," Dewey stated, causing the three to gasp. "Beakley thinks that the Reaper is going to manipulate Webby through his tales of her dad. Honestly, he's been pretty... honest about the life her dad lived so far, or so we think."

"We've only talked once, so I haven't heard much of the story yet." Webby stated, a bit sad at that.

Their discussion was interrupted by Della walking up to the Reaper and pointing her finger at its chest as they discussed something through whispering, before finally Reaper nodded and Della walked towards the teens.

"Sorry about that, everyone," Della said with a forced smile. "We just had to defuse a dangerous situation before it could blow up in our faces."

"You do realise that either Reaper will antagonise Granny again, or she'll find an excuse to try to fight him?" Webby pointed out.

They all looked at the Reaper, who just shrugged at the statement. "I will neither confirm nor deny your accusation. However, if I did in fact antagonise her, it wouldn't be for her to fight me."

"Ignoring that statement," Della spoke out quickly, "I've arranged that while Reaper tells the History of Henry to Webby, he'll have to abide by the … I can't remember how long 22 set the timers, but you'll only have that amount of time to listen. Plus, could all of you, plus Louie when he comes out of hospital, listen as well, just so Webby isn't alone. Also, make sure you only say private stuff out of the manor. That thing can hear everything in here."

"What do you mean by _everything_?" Huey asked, anxiously.

Dewey blushed. "He _may_ have heard me and Webby a couple of times…"

Webby blushed. The other teens instantly stiffened at this. Huey and Violet shared a knowing look.

"Looks like we'll be spending a lot of time at my house then." Violet said, before realizing that Della was there with them, blushing heavily from embarrassment.

"Pity, I was interested in hearing the differences between how you two, Dewey and Webby, and Steelbeak and Black Heron act during their sexual activities."

Everyone either coughed from shock or just stood there, stunned at what the Reaper just said.

"Heron... and _Steelbeak_?" Webby whispered.

Reaper nodded. "Indeed, but that is a story for another time." It turned to walk away, to the outside world. "For the next part of Henry's story, I'll rendezvous with the five of you in the living room tomorrow at 2.00 PM."

"Where are you going?" Della asked, suspicious.

"To pay my respects." was all he said before walking out of the mansion.

Dewey quickly caught up to him.

"Uh, Reaper…? About your advanced hearing… could you maybe switch it off? Just for the night! It's a little embarrassing, and it's probably uncomfortable for you to hear." Dewey squeaked.

Reaper nodded. "Alright, Dewford. Though I cannot feel uncomfortable."

Dewey blushed. "T-thanks."

ooo

Violet gently unlocked the door to her house and stepped inside. It was late, and she didn't want to wake her parents up.

"Really Anthony? What will our daughter think?!" she heard her mother snap.

From the foyer, Violet winced. Her parents rarely fought.

"You don't keep these types of things from your _wife_, Anthony!" Mrs. Sabrewing said angrily.

"_What _is going on?!" Violet demanded, barging into the kitchen.

Her mother scoffed. "Why don't you ask your father?"

Violet narrowed her eyes at her dad.

"Dad, what happened?" she asked neutrally.

"It's nothing, Violet," Mr. Sabrewing growled, though most of his frustration was directed at her mother. "Go to your room."

"She's eighteen, not eight!" Joanne snapped. "She deserves to know!"

"Know _what_?!" Violet demanded.

"Know that your father is _gay_!" her mother said coldly.

Under different circumstances, Violet would've been thrilled that somebody was coming out, but all she felt was confusion. Her dad was _gay_? That was perfectly fine, but why did he stay married to a woman for all these years? And why did he never feel comfortable enough telling them? So many questions rang throughout her head.

"What?" Violet asked.

Joanne growled. "I was cleaning out the attic when I saw love letters from high school, only your father _didn't _write me any letters. Turns out, they were from an old classmate, Tyrian, and he wrote them to your father while _we_ were still dating."

Mrs. Sabrewing angrily slammed a piece of paper down on the kitchen counter.

"And get this," her mother sneered. "He replied to them! Anthony, this is _cheating_! You cheated on me!"

"I was… _flattered_!" her dad stammered, struggling for an answer. "I had to reply!"

"Oh, you did more than that. From the looks of these letters, you've cheated on me multiple times." Joanne sneered.

"Joanne!" Anthony said desperately.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Violet and I are going to my mother's house first thing tomorrow morning!"

Her father's eyes narrowed. "You're not going anywhere."

"Yes we are. Violet, pack your bags."

Anthony furiously picked up a glass, and threw it at her mother. Violet immediately pulled her aside before she got hurt.

"Dad, what the hell!" Violet snapped.

With lightning speed he hurled another glass at his wife. With equally quick reflexes, Joanne ducked, and the cup shattered against the wall behind her. Violet wasn't so lucky. Some pieces of the glass embedded themselves into her arm and side. Tears welled in her eyes, and Violet bit her lip from crying out in pain.

"STOP IT ANTHONY!" Mrs. Sabrewing exclaimed, rushing to help Violet up.

She extended her hand and Violet grabbed it. They both gasped when they realized Violet's hand was covered in bright red blood.

"Look what you've done!" Mrs. Sabrewing said angrily, gesturing to the bleeding cuts on both of Violet's hands and arms. "When will you stop hurting your family?"

"She's fine," Mr. Sabrewing shot back. "It was her own fault!"

Mrs. Sabrewing spat. "Well I'm leaving, and I'm taking my daughter with me."

"You will do no such thing!"

"Watch me," Mrs. Sabrewing said spitefully, and dashed out of the kitchen.

Anthony tried to follow, but Violet swiftly kicked him in the crotch. Her father's face puckered up in pain and he dropped down onto his knees.

Violet and her mother managed to get away, and make it to McDuck Manor.

ooo

After explaining what had happened to Scrooge, he immediately called 911 on Anthony. He told Violet and Joanne that they could stay at the Manor for however long as they'd like. Huey was about to kill Anthony himself when he saw Violet's injuries, but Violet managed to cool her boyfriend down.

They were in the bathroom where Huey was taking care of her.

Violet turned the sink on and ran her arm under the cool water until most of the bleeding had stopped. Huey pulled out a first aid kit from the bathroom closet and took out some gauze and antibiotic ointment. Violet grabbed a towel and cursed when she found another piece of glass embedded in the wound.

"Stop it, Violet, you're going to hurt yourself," Huey softly scolded as Violet tried to dig the shard out. "Plus, you didn't even wash your hands. That's gonna get infected," Huey said, running his own hands under the sink.

"Just patch me up, Hubert." Violet sighed.

Violet slowly pulled off her sweater and winced when she felt some of the glass be pulled out with it. She looked down at her right side and noticed that she had

several cuts, and saw a few shards of glass still embedded in her skin, and felt dizzy. She grabbed onto the sink with both hands to steady herself. Blood ran down her right arm, and she held it up, startled to see even _more_ cuts there.

Huey's eyes flashed angrily.

"How'd he do all this?" he asked, pouring alcohol on the wounds.

Violet gritted her teeth when she felt the sting. "He threw a couple of glasses at me. I hope no one comes to my house. It most certainly looks like a murder scene," Violet joked, but Huey didn't smile.

"That's not funny," Huey shook his head, still fuming.

"Well, I thought it was a clever way to lighten up the mood," Violet said stubbornly.

Huey shook his head and continued to patch Violet up. He took some tweezers and pulled the remaining shards of glass out of her hand. Next, he got a few clean towels and used them to stop the rest of the bleeding. He used a large patch to cover her injured side, and secured it with medical tape.

"Where is she?" Webby asked, barging into the bathroom, Dewey right behind her.

"I'm okay." Violet tried.

She took in the sight of her best friend covered in bandages and seethed.

"I'm going to kill your dad!" Dewey snapped.

"Guys, I appreciate it, but _no_. He's going through a lot right now. He just needs to be left alone."

Dewey sighed. "So he's gay?"

"That wouldn't normally be an issue." Webby frowned. "But after being married to a woman… no wonder your moms mad."

"Him being gay isn't the issue," Violet said. "But the way he handled the topic was horrible."

"It doesn't matter," Huey said firmly. "I'm not letting you go near him." his voice cracked with emotion.

Violet pulled him in for a hug and gently kissed Huey. Webby and Dewey smiled and left the bathroom.

Huey swiftly scooped her up into his arms bridal style, and carried her. Once inside his bedroom, Violet placed her hands on his chest, feeling his heartbeat underneath her fingertips. Looking up into his eyes she felt her heart seize with emotion—the way his hair was always messy underneath his hat, the way his eyes bored into hers, the way his smile always made her feel weak in the knees. She was crazy about him. Leaning forward she closed the distance between them, her arms moving to wrap around his neck. Huey slowly closed his eyes as he returned her kiss with equal passion. Moving one of his hands up, he cupped her face as he hungrily kissed her..

"Do you want to…? You're still hurt."

"Yes. I need this, Huey. I need to take my mind off all this." she murmured.

Huey gained a new sense of confidence at these words. Moving forward he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. Pressing his lips on hers and roving the kisses down to her collarbone he moaned against her skin.

She couldn't help melting at his touch, His soft moans were sending shivers down her spine. Violet moaned at the feeling of his lips on her body. Pushing him back onto the bed she moved to straddle him, her lips pressing against his as her fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. Huey pressed her yo against the wall and slid her sweats down her toned legs. She moved her head up to softly nuzzle his neck with small kisses, as he began to undo the strings on her underwear. Slowly Violet backed up to pull off the now loose underwear. Slipping it down around her ankles, she kicked it off. Huey couldn't believe just how beautiful she looked. The way her curly hair cascaded around her back and breasts drove him insane. Her stunning eyes looked down in embarrassment as her face turned a shade darker.

She was absolutely gorgeous.

Stepping closer to him, her hair swaying behind her with each step, she moved in to press her lips to his once more. Cautiously, Huey placed his hand on her breast, giving it small squeezes as he listened to make sure Violet was enjoying this. Apparently she was. Violet moaned against his lips as she grabbed his other hand, pressing it to her behind. She let out a small growl as she bucked her hips towards his..

Picking her up with ease he peeled the covers of the bed back placing her onto the sheets. She had no idea just how attractive she was. Moving down to kiss her, his hands ran through her hair, as. Huey's fingers moved downwards towards her entrance, parting the lips as he kissed her hungrily.

"Oh Huey... " Violet purred softly as his fingers entered her.

He rolled a condom on his throbbing length and gave her a glance. She smiled and nodded. He smiled, lacing his fingers around hers before slowly entering her, the feeling of her slick walls surrounding him in its warmth. Pushing his hips in he listened carefully to make sure he wasn't hurting her. Violet let out a whisper of a moan, as she grabbed his face and pulled him in for another kiss. Letting out a growl of determination, Violet wrapped her leg around him and twisted them around so that she was on top. His eyes widened as her own looked down at him with a sultry gaze. Splaying her hands on his chest, she raised her hips up before thrusting down, causing herself to let out a cry of pleasure. Huey groaned, throwing his head back as she continued this motion, herself breaking into pants.

"F-fuck…" he husked as his hands found their way to her hips, moving with her as her breasts bounced with each thrust.

Violet laughed as she bent down, still moving her hips, to place a heated kiss on his lips. Huey smirked up at her before sitting up quickly, him supporting her behind as he flipped her onto her back, himself on his knees.

He began to set a slow, sensual rhythm with his thrusts. Violet reached up, pulled him down so he was against her chest and wrapped her arms around his back as he pushed into her again and again. Raking her fingernails across his back, leaving faint markings, she couldn't help the breathy words from escaping her lips.

"Oh fuck... Huey…"

His grin was huge as he heard these words. Pressing kisses just behind her ear she gasped.

"Harder, Huey! Please…" she begged.

Huey did just what he was told. Speeding up, he lifted her hips allowing himself to go even deeper.

A warm feeling began building up within him, and he knew that she was close as well, by the way his name and curses kept tumbling from her lips. Sitting up, Huey helped her get comfortable on his lap. Violet raised on her knees, rocking into him, the rhythm they had before long forgotten as they let every care go. Closing the distance between each other's lips, they began to synchronize together as they felt their sweat mingling. Violet shuddered as he ran his hands up her sides, stopping at her face to deepen their kiss. Suddenly she arched her back as Huey felt her muscles tighten around him, Violet let out a very loud moan.

"_Huey_!"

Thrusting into her faster, desperate to finish with her, he finally let out a loud groan as he released all of his tension.

"Vi... " he moaned weakly as he fell back, his head hitting the pillow.

Violet giggled, taking the previously discarded blanket and pulling it up over them. Wrapping her arms around him she sighed and nuzzled his shoulder. Huey moved to wrap his own arms around her in return, careful not to disturb any of her injuries.

ooo

Louie was discharged from the hospital early that morning, and he was shocked to learn about Violet. The gang sat around the triplets bedroom after enjoying Ms. Beakley's breakfast.

"I'm glad you're okay, Vi." Louie frowned.

Violet just sighed.

"So your dad's gay?" Lena asked.

"I don't know… I feel awful." Violet sighed.

Dewey felt a spark of anger. "Why do _you _feel awful? You're not the one who threw glass at your family."

"Because… he's had feelings for this guy, Tyrian, for all these years but he still stayed married to Mom. I feel bad that he wasn't comfortable to tell my mom that he has feelings for men."

Huey rubbed her shoulder. "It'll all work out."

Violet sighed. "I'm going to see him."

"Violet…" Huey tried.

"No, Hue. I want to face him."

She pointed at Louie. "And you're coming."

Louie nodded. "Okay."

"Louie's still hurt. I'll go with you." Lena tried, but Louie shook his head.

"I'm fine. I'll go with Violet." he said.

Dewey pulled Violet aside.

"Violet, Huey won't like this." Dewey whispered.

"I don't require Huey's permission to talk to my father." she said evenly.

"I know that, but he said he doesn't want you going near him." Dewey murmured.

"He's my boyfriend, not my parole officer." she snorted.

Dewey couldn't help but chuckle, and Violet gently cupped Huey's face.

"I'll be back soon." Violet said, softly kissing Huey.

He sighed, and traced her bandages through the fabric of her shirt. "I know… just be safe."

"I will. I promise. Come on, Lou." Violet said.

She helped Louie to the car. His and Violet's relationship was odd to say the least. They were polar opposites when it came to personalities, with Louie being more social on the matter. He always felt the need to protect her, and she enjoyed his company. He was a good person, and Violet always tended to see the best in him. No matter how many times Louie messed up, Violet always had faith in him.

Violet drove them towards the police station where Mr. Sabrewing was being questioned.

"I'm Scrooge McDuck's nephew, and this is Anthony Sabrewing's daughter. We're here to see him." Louie explained to the officer at the front desk.

The police officer nodded and reached for his walkie talkie. "This is Ray from the front desk. I have Sabrewing's daughter here, she wants to talk to her dad."

There was a static pause, and then another voice, this time female, answered. "He's done being questioned. He's being transferred to Cell Block 7. She can visit him."

Louie thanked the officer, and followed another officer deeper into the precinct. There, locked up in a cell, was Violet's dad. He didn't wear any orange jumpsuit, in fact, she'd imagined the entire thing differently in her head. There weren't two phones and a glass shield dividing them, just a metal frame. He wore the clothes she had last seen him in and he looked sad and disheartened. One officer pulled up two chairs and Louie and Violet sat down.

"Why?" was all that she could ask.

Her father stayed silent.

"Why?!" Violet repeated, this time louder.

Her dad looked up, his eyes filled with pain.

"Dad, I'm proud of you, I really am! Why didn't you tell me before? Why didn't you tell _mom_?" Violet asked.

Her dad sighed. "It was my junior year… my life was about to change forever."

ooo

_**Duckburg High, 26 years ago…**_

"And that's why you should vote for me, Anthony Indigo Sabrewing for class president!" a small, lanky man said.

Instead of receiving applause, the auditorium was dead silent until someone began laughing. Soon enough, the entire _audience_ was laughing, yelling obscenities at Anthony.

"Sure thing, Indy!" a jock sneered. "Right after pigs fly!"

"Who would vote for a nerd like you?!" another classmate, this time a cheerleader, laughed.

Anthony blushed right down to his Adam's apple and ran out of the auditorium, blinking back his tears. He kept running until he reached the football field. Once there, he curled up into a ball and began to cry.

"Indy." a deep voice said behind him.

_Indy_. His middle name was Indigo, but his classmates had shortened it down to Indy, and it's been one of his nicknames since. Anthony wiped his runny nose, and sniffled, trying to see who had called him. It certainly wasn't his girlfriend Joanne. She was gone for 6 months on a Europe expedition for her archeology class.

"T-Tyrion?" Anthony stammered.

Anthony had known Tyrion for ages, and they had gone to grade school together. He was one of the nicer jocks, and he was huge, towering over Anthony.

"Why are you here?" Anthony asked, hugging his knees.

Tyrion sat down next to him, and didn't make any move to look at him, which Anthony was grateful for. He was sure he looked terrible.

"I came to see you. That was rough." Tyrion muttered, pulling blades of grass from the field, letting it fly away through his fingers. Anthony watched as the blades of grass disappear with the wind, wishing he could do the same.

"I thought you would've liked that entire comedy routine your teammates put on back there," he said coldly. "After all, you're just as much as a jock as those assholes are."

Tyrion finally looked at him, his expression intense. "That's not who I am… and you know that."

Anthony let his words sink in, and he clenched his jaw. "I suppose not. Ever since Joanne left, everything's been shitty. I thought running for Student Body President would help, not make things worse. I miss her. She took care of me."

"I can tell. You've lost weight." Tyrion notes.

Anthony scowled. "Gee, thanks."

"Listen," he frowned. "Those guys back there? This is the highest point of their lives. But not you. I can tell you have a bright future ahead of you."

Anthony remained silent.

"Ever since kindergarten, you've been an overachiever. Just… don't let those guys get to you, Indy."

And with that, Tyrion gently cupped Anthony's face with one rough, calloused hand, but strangely, Anthony didn't feel like pulling away. It felt right. Being near him felt right. Tyrion pressed his slightly chapped lips against his own, and Anthony found himself melting into the gently kiss. He was disappointed when Tyrion pulled away.

"See you later, Indy." Tyrion said, standing up and brushing off jeans.

The moment he left, Anthony buried his face into his hands.

"What did I just _do_?"

**ooo**

**You know what day it is?**

_**May 3rd**_**. **

**Happy fucking birthday to my close friend, riverajocabed1. You are an amazing author, and you've been here for every step of OTLTA. I love you to death. ****AND CONGRATULATIONS ON SECOND PLACE! WOOOOOHOO! YOU ARE OFFICIALLY ABOVE "AN UNEXPECTED ASSAILANT". I may be the King of Ducks, but you, my friend, have officially been crowned "**_**The Queen of Ducks**_"**. And who knows? Maybe you'll overthrow me. I'm betting on it. ****At this rate; you'll reach 200 soon enough! You're already over 120 :D and I'll be here when you do :)))))**

**Enjoy 20 years :) it's a huge milestone! Love you!**

**Also guys… this author needs a break. I don't know how long it'll be, but I'll be back soon. I need to take a step back, and it's also so I can fix my sleeping schedule :)**

**Until next time **

—**Jordan :**)


	38. Torture

**Ninjatana Warrior: Spring doesn't start until March in the story :) they spent most of April in Steelbeak's prison, and it's about early May in the story :) same as us. Stop apologizing, I WILL get mad :D **

**riverajocabed1: I'm sorry for… stabbing you various times with my sharpest knives on your birthday. That sounds a lot worse when I say it out loud… err type it into a keyboard? I'm sorry about the divorce. I got **_**chills**_ **reading that review about the violence. You're the most easygoing, calm, peace loving, nerdy, eccentric person I know. For someone like you to **_**not**_ **say anything about someone hurting another person is… I just… it felt **_**wrong**_**. I didn't like it. It highlights how much that person hurt you. I can't imagine what it was like for you. Once again, I'm sorry. I want this story to touch on serious topics [we've handled sex quite a lot of times :)]. Louie's cigarette addiction, his former alcohol addiction, Violet's father being gay, the abuse, and Violet going through a nasty divorce… they're all tragic things that don't happen to a lot of people and part of this story is for my readers to be aware about how these things do happen. Pretty deep meaning for a fanfic, but I hope everyone is taking something from this. I'm almost 21. I'll be turning 21 on May 23. I've seen a lot of whacked up shit in my day. I'd like to compare Louie and Violet's relationship to Rachel and Joey/Chandler in **_**Friends**_**, but mostly Rachel and Chandler with a touch of Joey. In **_**A Nightmare on Killmotor Hill**_**, when they're pulling Lena away from Magica, the order went. "Webby, Violet, **_**Louie**_**, Dewey, and Huey". Louie was the one to take Violet's hand. He was the first triplet to shake out of his stupor and understand that Lena needed help, and he helped the girls without question. This is where the "Joey" side of him comes in. Joey's loyal to no end and so his Louie, but he's not dim-witted. Louie (in the story) is also witty and quirky when it comes to Violet, much like Chandler and Rachel are with each other. I want to see more of them on screen. So THAT'S who Gosalyn is! And *sheepishly scratches back of neck* I'm sorry about the whole "ship" thing. These guys have a huge imagination, but I don't think they'll ever stop, so brace yourself :) I've been PM'd some ship names, soooo. And you've earned that crown, dude. Wear it proudly! And good luck to you too! :)**

**dalek117: The thing is, I don't want Anthony to be portrayed as a villain. He's just struggling. And that's good to hear! **

**Guest: They won't, I promise :)**

**Guest: Hmm, quite a few of my friends were raised by single mothers. One of my best friends got pregnant in the 11th grade and her dick of a boyfriend left her, so she's basically a single mother. Don't worry, I helped her with her son when he was a newborn. They're both doing okay :) though he did call me "daddy" once. I wasn't sure how to respond, and it sure made things awkward for me and **_**my**_ **girlfriend, but I'm definitely not ready to have kids. Not yet anyway. I applaud every single mom out there :)**

**Flenners fanfics: thank you so much! As for the questions: 1) I agree that it should be under M, but it also depends on the universe you're in. If you look at the rated M section in the DuckTales fandom, it's deserted. So this will be the highest I'll go. 2) Don't worry, they'll all get fixed :) 3) A wildddd idea, but I assure you, Dewey will not have his arm blown off :)**

**Boss Teal: Right? That was the point, because there's 2 sides to every story :)**

**Guest: Hmm, good question. I'm just gonna say they sold it in the pharmacy at the hospital and Della just decided to pick them up ;)**

**Guest: I was thinking Metalbeak should be his field mission name, but my team and I already have a real name in mind :) you'll just have to wait and see**

**Caetlyn: YOU MAKE MY DAY EVERYTIME I SEE YOUR REVIEWS GURLLL! And I love the theory on the moon! :)**

**Guest: Hmm, not exactly sure what you mean by that **

**Not Ponytails or Cottontails: thank you :) but you don't sound so excited. Are you okay?**

**Let's Dewey It: OH SHIT, DON'T HAVE A HEART ATTACK! I DON'T WANT YOU DEAD, MAN! And I love you too! **

**Guest: Yeah, I'm definitely going to now that Joanne's there with them :)**

**dewdrop: Okay. Everybody has the right to religion and they have the right to believe what they want to believe. Some people do not approve of same sex relationships, and that's okay. Some people who are from a particular religion are groomed and raised to think that there's a "right" and "wrong". Same sex marriage? **_**Wrong**_**. But no pre-martial sex? **_**Right**_**. We can't really change someone's beliefs. I don't look down on EnigmaticMind2016, and nobody should. It's her story and she can do whatever she wants with it. **

**It's an emotional one, guys. Grab the tissues. **

**ooo**

_**20 years ago…**_

"He's so tiny." Henry noted, cradling the newborn in his arms. The baby cooed and wrapped his hand around Henry's finger.

"Well, he'll grow." Steelbeak said, smiling at his now wife, who fell asleep after 14 hours of labour.

"What're you going to name him?" Henry asked. He perked up. "How about something cool? Like _Chad_?"

Steelbeak snorted. "We've picked out a name already."

He handed Henry the birth certificate, and Henry wanted to cry. Printed on the certificate was the name _Henry Heron-Muncher_.

"You named him after me?" Henry asked, teary eyed.

Steelbeak nodded, enjoying his friend's reaction.

Henry growled. "I will rip the skin off of anyone who hurts this baby."

Steelbeak paled.

"That won't be necessary." Black Heron croaked.

"Heron! You did amazing." Henry said, gently handing the baby to Steelbeak and giving his friend a hug.

"Let me see him." Heron smiled weakly.

Steelbeak handed his wife their child and she cradled him, taking in his features: her son had rich amber skin, a beautiful skin tone. He had little tufts of dark auburn hair and the amount of love Heron felt for him was indescribable. He would no doubt be huge when he was older, but for now, that could wait.

"He's perfect." Heron smiled.

ooo

_**-Present Time-**_

Violet quietly walked towards Huey's bedroom. The gang were all downstairs talking to her mother, but Huey was absent, and she was worried. She quietly opened his door and spotted him. His back was turned towards her and she saw him slipping away an orange bottle of pills into his drawer, but not before she caught the name of the medication: _risperidone_. Violet didn't make her presence known and quietly slinked out of his bedroom, pulling out her phone, typing _risperidone_ into the search bar.

"Risperidone an atypical antipsychotic prescribed for behaviors associated with irritability, such as aggression, tantrums and self-harm. Commonly taken by adolescents with… autism." she softly read aloud, feeling icy.

She entered his room again.

"Huey?" Violet asked softly, slowly walking towards him.

Huey didn't meet her eyes, almost as if he were expecting what was going to happen next. He gripped onto his bedpost, and gazed outside his window. She gently reached into the drawer, and grasped her fingers around the plastic bottle, slowly pulling it out. Huey stood still, holding his head down in shame as she took it all in. After a few moments, Violet set the bottle down on his desk.

"Hubert, look at me." she murmured.

Huey slowly tilted his head up to face her. "I…" he tried but his voice cracked.

She wrapped him up in a tight hug. Huey squeezed her back, burying his face in her shoulder. She felt her shirt becoming wet with his tears, and Violet soothingly rubbed his back, gently stroking the hairs on the back of his neck. He trembled in her arms, shaking like a leaf.

She gently dragged him towards his bunk, and they lied down. Violet cradled him in her arms, stroking his curly hair back, gently kissing different parts of his face, and whispering words of love. His soft whimpers broke her heart. No words were needed, and his pain was expressed through his touch. She understood his insecurity of having autism. Huey wrapped his arms around her waist, and buried his head deeper into her soft chest.

"I'm sorry." he managed.

"Shh…" she said softly. "Stop apologizing."

Huey let himself relax in her arms. His staggered breathing had begun evening out, and with a smile, she realized he had fallen asleep in her arms. Violet gently slid off his shirt and constricting jeans, leaving him in a pair of black boxers. She slid her own shirt off, leaving her in a sports bra and sweats. She cuddled him again, and Huey nuzzled deeper into her chest.

After softly kissing his forehead, Violet closed her eyes, and drifted to sleep.

ooo

Dewey was sitting on Webby's bed, reading his comic. He couldn't help but gawk at his girlfriend while she copied the workout video that was playing on her laptop. She wore a tight tank top and spandex shorts that hugged her figure in just the right areas. Webby bent down and reached for her toes, and Dewey bit his lip, trying to focus on his comic rather than his girlfriend.

"_Reach for the sky_." the video blared.

Webby reached upward, and Dewey drooled as the tank top rode up, revealing her toned midriff.

"Webby," Dewey whined, finally speaking up. "You're killing me over here."

Webby rolled her eyes. "Find some other place to read. You know I need to get my exercise in."

Webby lied down on her yoga mat and began doing sit ups.

"Webbs." he pouted.

"Dewey, I wasn't kidding when I said read somewhere else." Webby frowned, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Dewey set his book down and slid his shirt off. Webby blushed at his toned body. 8 years of constant adventuring and obviously joining most of the sports teams at school had done a number on his body. Webby snapped out of it. She _really _needed this workout. With all the constant distractions, she hasn't worked out once in the past _month_.

"What are you doing?" Webby questioned.

"Joining you." he said absentmindedly.

"Dewey, the workout is meant for one person." she gently reminded him.

"We can make it work."

He straddled her, and placed his hands on either side of her head.

"I'll do push ups. You continue doing your sit ups." he smirked.

Dewey bent down as Webby came up. Their lips met in the middle. 10 minutes passed followed by dozens of tiny kisses between the couple.

"I don't know how many more I can do." he managed, gritting his teeth.

"Me too." she agreed. Her abdomen felt like it was burning.

Dewey rolled off of her and they lied on the floor, exhausted.

"_Time to stretch_!" the video said.

Webby shut the video off, rolling back onto him, kissing him firmly.

ooo

Louie stared out his window. Huey and Violet were calmly asleep on top of Huey's bunk, and Dewey was spending the night in Webby's bedroom. He saw Huey's medication out on his desk, and realized that Violet learned about his autism.

Not wanting to dwell on it, Louie quietly crept outside and shut the door behind him, not wanting to wake Huey or Violet up. He went downstairs, and opened the front door, startled to see Lena sitting there. She was sitting out on the porch, the cool night wind blowing in her face. Her eyes were closed, and she seemed lost in thought.

"Hey." he greeted.

Lena opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Louie. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her. She gently leaned against him. Both didn't say a word, and allowed herself to be held. In his arms, everything felt like it was okay.

"How was Vi's dad?" Lena asked.

He sighed. "He knows he messed up by throwing those glasses at Vi. He seems really sorry."

"Serves him right. Asshole…" Lena spat.

Louie frowned. "He's being released tomorrow."

"_What_?!" Lena sputtered.

Louie sighed. "You know how domestic abuse cases are. The husband beats his wife, she calls the cops, and he shows up the next day and 99% of the time, something terrible happens. It's not taken as seriously as it should be."

"He's not coming anywhere near Violet or her mother." Lena stated.

"No, he isn't," Louie agreed. "Her mom is filing for a divorce and then she's moving in with her mom."

"You don't think she'll take Vi with her, do you?" Lena asked.

"I don't know," Louie admitted. "But she's eighteen. She can make her own decisions."

Lena grinned. "Huey would love it if she stayed."

Louie smirked. "We'd all love it."

Louie and Lena stared at each other before realizing what they wanted from one another.

* * *

They laughed as they hit the mattress.

Louie's hands quickly roamed from her waist to her thighs, where he pawed at her skin. Lena wore a skirt, for she had decided there was no need for jeans on such a warm night. Louie only capitalised on her decision and enjoyed her bare skin, as his keen hands lifted and rumpled her skirt. His fingertips played with the hem of her panties as he followed them along the curve of her rear. Lena let out a little sigh when his hands slipped underneath the elastic and cupped her bare behind.

Lena broke off the kiss and whispered a few words of encouragement in his ear, whilst she drew her fingers through his hair. Her suggestions were littered with expletives, the words and phrases she had learned over the years. His need for her was obvious, because he was already hard when he rubbed himself against her.

Lena teased him by slowly unbuttoning her top. Louie stepped back and shifted from one foot to the other, impatient and excited. Lena reached behind her own back and unclasped her bra. Lena reached up underneath her skirt and slid down her panties, and she held onto Louie's arm for support as she daintily stepped out of them. He watched her all the while; the smile on his face made her feel like his prey, but she liked that. She straightened up and pointlessly smoothed her skirt, before dropping her panties onto the floor, next to the rest of their discarded clothes.

When Lena perched herself on the mattress, her skirt hitched up a few inches and she let her legs glide ever-so-slightly apart: another tease. Louie moved closer to her, his eyes darting between her face and her bare chest. He tilted up her chin. She had to stretch upwards and he had to lean down a little, in order to bridge the height difference, but the kiss was worth it. It was slow and heady, and everything she needed. Lena smiled as she felt a lick and a soft nibble on her lower lip; she knew it was his way of telling her that he wanted more. Accordingly, she opened her mouth slightly so that their tongues could play. As they kissed, Lena found herself leaning back onto the mattress as Louie advanced, and his knee nudged her legs a little further apart.

His kisses crossed her cheek and he nuzzled her neck. "Say it, Lena."

She whispered what he wanted to hear. It was almost lost in a sigh, as he trailed kisses down her neck,

"Again." he husked.

"I need you." she repeated softly.

Her words had their usual effect and Louie let himself loose on her body. Lena felt Louie slide her a little higher up the hood, so that he had easier access to her flat stomach. She simply lay back as his kisses burned their way across her stomach, and she could not help but shiver at the sensation when his tongue briefly dipped into her navel. After that, she was aware that she needed to be touched, and soon.

When he kissed his way up her body, he loitered in the valley between her breasts. Lena enjoyed every last second of his attention, even though it seemed like an impossibly long time until he moved to the gentle swell of her breast. She lost a little of her control as shs found that her body arched up to meet his mouth when he kissed and sucked at her breasts. Lena draped an arm over his shoulder and tracked her nails across the muscles that flexed there; she smiled when her fingertips felt him react with goose bumps. Though, it was quickly her turn to quake, as his hand wandered to the top of her inner thigh and brushed incredibly close to her spread flesh.

Lena whimpered when he chose the exact same moment to deftly take her nipple into his mouth, as he did to sweep his thumb across her clit. He played her nipple against his teeth and her hips writhed to meet his touch. She struggled to stay in control of her cries of pleasure as he easily slid one finger, and then a second, inside of her.

"L-Louie…" she murmured.

He smirked and increased his tempo and soft moans became cries of mind numbing pleasure.

"LOUIE!" she screamed.

Lena leant back on to the mattress and attempted to slow her breathing, whilst Louie searched through his pockets and then fumbled with his pants, hastily pulling out a condom.

Soon enough he was back over her like before, except this time his hand had scooped up one of her legs and held it alongside his hip. She wriggled her hips in an attempt to encourage him, because he was just so deliciously close to her entrance. Fortunately, that day he was just as impatient as she was, and so only seconds passed before she felt the familiar sensation of him entering her. A few slow thrusts and he was all the way inside her. Their silence was swiftly broken as Louie swore under his breath and increased his speed.

Louie must have felt it before she did, because Lena saw him turn and look up, as if he were distracted by something. The heavy drops beat down on the Roos all around her; the soft, tiny pitter patter matched the gentle slap of skin on skin. Louie's hand pinned one of her hips in place so that he could maintain his tempo. She wound her arms around his neck for extra support and held on as tight as she could. She tightened her legs around his back in order to create the most amount of friction possible, every stroke grazing the sensitive spot inside her, and she wanted nothing more than to reach her end as soon as possible. Her hands ran through his hair, and before long, she was very close.

"Lena, I'm close." he warned.

She knotted one hand in his hair and used it to draw him closer, whilst her other hand dug its fingertips into his shoulder. Lena threw her head back and Louie sucked at her pulse hard enough to leave a mark for days. It was the last thing it took to send her careering over the edge. A haze washed over her, and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut. She knew he would not be much longer himself.

"_Louie_!" she gasped.

Louie felt his tension drain away and collapsed on top of her. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's company. Lena raked her fingers through his hair, and they both took deep breaths. Louie finally slid himself out of her and disposed of the condom. She buried her face in his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, Lena."

"I love you more, Louie." she murmured, already asleep.

He smiled and kissed her forehead, before dozing off himself.

ooo

_Della coughed violently and blood spewed from her lips. Her wrists burned from the harsh barbed wire that rubbed roughly against them, her eyes were dull and nearly lifeless as she looked up at her torturer. Pain wracked her body and she felt like vomiting, her shoulders were slumped and her head was bent in shame. _

"_Come on Duck! I'm just warming up! Has it been a decade already? I mean, you're nothing but a stupid woman who abandoned her kids! Look where that decision got you!" Reaper sneered, but Della remained silent._

"_Think you're tough by being quiet?" the robot snorted before whipping out a knife, without hesitation, ramming it into Della's shoulder. She cried out in agony once the blade broke skin. Blood flowed freely down her chest._

_Reaper chuckled before slowly taking the blade out of her shoulder. "You think you're a good mother?"_

_Della ignored the excruciating pain she felt all over her body and looked up at Reaper. Her voice was nothing but a fierce whisper. _

"_Oh, I abandoned them alright. And as soon I'll abandon you, I'll return to my kids. But not before stepping over Steelbeak's dead body."_

_Reaper felt a shiver of fear run down his metal spine: Della's eyes were unnerving, they were a dark stormy color that resembled a hurricane. Her jaw was clenched and despite her broken down look her eyes held a spark of determination. _

"_And how would you escape? Do you think anyone cares for you? Even your own family doesn't care! They haven't even bothered looking for you. You're nothing but pathetic. You think you're invincible? Cause you're not." Reaper hissed before grabbing Della by her throat and slamming her against the wall_.

The dream shifted.

_BANG_!

_Her family watched in horror as Steelbeak slumped forward, a bullet hole lodged in his forehead. Suddenly Steelbeak came back to life, the bullet hole closing up. His suit was still bloody but he advanced towards her. She was in no condition to fight! Della tried running away, but Huey and Dewey held her steady, their eyes glassy and unfocused. The rest of her family seemed to be in a daze. _

_She wanted to scream at her sons to let her go, but they waited until Steelbeak reached her. Then, he ripped off her clothes, unbuckling his own belt. Her family did nothing, but look away as Steelbeak began ravaging her_—

"NO!" Della screamed.

Della jumped out of bed and sank to her knees, screamin red in agony as she clutched her stomach. Her back arched painfully and a whimper escaped her as she began to hyperventilate. She was sobbing uncontrollably, begging for her life and shaking so badly she looked to be having a seizure. Della was covered in sweat, it beaded down her forehead.

"Della?!" Donald asked, obviously awoken from all the commotion.

Donald watched in horror as Della bent over and vomited violently. Her arms shook as they struggled to support her and her whole body was quivering in agony.

"Steelbeak… please stop..." she begged weakly, saliva dribbled from her chin as her breaths became harsher and more ragged, struggling to not vomit once again as she stared fearfully at nothing.

Donald's jaw dropped, and he quickly ran to Della's side and tried to snap her out of it.

"Della?!" Daisy asked, behind him.

"_DAISY_!" he screamed. "GO GET SCROOGE!"

Daisy dashed out of the houseboat and quickly returned with Scrooge.

"Bless me bagpipes!" Scrooge yelped when he saw Della's state.

* * *

"It's the damn robot. Take it to Gyro's lab. It's giving her PTSD and night terrors." Donald spat, obviously stressed.

Daisy was gently coaxing sips of hot cocoa into Della's mouth. She seemed to snap out of her shell shock.

"No." Della weakly croaked, her throat hoarse from throwing up.

"Della, are you _mad_?! That thing is giving you flashbacks." Donald snarled.

Della glared at him. "That _thing _is Webby's only ticket to finding out who her dad was."

"I DON'T CARE!" Donald roared.

"WELL, I _DO_!" Della bellowed.

The three adults shrunk.

Della seethed. "We couldn't find out what happened to mom and dad! Why on earth would you think Webby deserves the same?!"

Donald frowned. "We promised we wouldn't talk about them."

"Well, I am," Della growled. "The robot stays or _I _go."

Donald growled. "Fine. But if that thing gives you another nightmare, then I'm dismantling it _myself_."

"And potentially risk Dewey's life?" Daisy asked. "Be rational, Donald."

"Daisy's right. We can't get rid of the Reaper." Scrooge agreed, turning away to walk out of the houseboat. Then he turned around. "Unless you want Dewey blown to bits."

Donald growled. "So what? We're just _keeping_ him here?!"

"Yes we are," Della snarled. "I need to be able to face him."

Donald growled. "One more nightmare, then I'm taking you to Daisy's place in Mouseton." Donald said, pointing at Della. Then turned to Scrooge. "That's a fair deal."

Scrooge sighed. "Yes. It is."

"No, it's not." Della snapped. "I don't need you two babying me!"

"Obviously we need to, because it got you sent to F.O.W.L last time!" Donald snapped back.

Before Della could punch him, Scrooge held her back.

"Enough!" he snapped. "You're both right. Della, this house isn't a good environment for you, and Donald, the robot can't leave. Dewey's _life _is on the line."

"What do you suggest?" Daisy asked.

Scrooge strikes his beard. "Della should be able to face the robot. Then she'll get over her nightmares."

Donald groaned.

"_But_," Scrooge said pointedly. "If she fails to do so, then it's off to Mouseton for the rest of the year. Until we get the bomb out of Dewey."

Della groaned.

"You'll get until the end of the month, Della." Scrooge frowned.

"But Uncle Scrooge!" Della tried, but Scrooge waved his hand dismissively.

"This is the last we speak of this. Try to get some sleep." Scrooge ordered.

"Fine." Donald seethed, going to his room.

"Whatever." Della snorted, walking to hers.

Daisy and Scrooge frowned.

"I'll try to fix them." Daisy offered.

Scrooge smirked. "I've missed you a lot, Daisy."

"Goodnight Mr. McDuck."

"G'night, Daisy." he smiled.

ooo

_**26 years ago…**_

_Henry stared at the spot where he shot the guard, his hands trembling as he held the pistol in front of him, aimed at the guard. He had just killed someone in the spur of the moment, because that person was about to kill his brother. He felt the need to gag, but stopped himself as he spotted more movement to the side and proceeded to fire two more shots, each shot impacting a guard in the head. Steelbeak, by that time, had recovered from the thought of Henry killing someone and now shot as well, internally angry with himself over the fact that Henry had been forced to go against his morals in order to save him._

_As the last of the guards fell, Steelbeak ran towards the now crouching form of Henry as he puked on the side of the room. Steelbeak said nothing, simply holding Henry steady as he emptied the contents of his stomach. When Henry finally stopped, he looked up at Steelbeak, who looked back with an expression of concern. But Henry's face was now neutral, as if he was devoid of all emotion. Steelbeak knew otherwise; Henry was just pushing down his emotions for the time being. For Henry wasn't one to always display his emotions openly if he was distressed, as he was now, cursing himself for crossing a line._

_"Are you good?" Steelbeak asked._

_Henry nodded. _

_"Yeah." he whispered out as he picked up a rifle and walked towards another set of doors. "Let's just finish this mission." _

_The line had been crossed, so to hell with his moral compass! He could go a bit further. Steelbeak couldn't help but feel icy at the lack of emotion Henry's words, but followed him to the office of CEO Malcolm, who sat there with a terrified expression._

_"I... I can give you both a lifetime's worth of cash, just don't—" _

_His pleas were interrupted by Steelbeak and Henry emptying the contents of their rifles into the man. Steelbeak couldn't help but frown at Henry's apparent new willingness to kill, knowing that he was eating himself alive inside out of grief and regret. Yet, Henry's expression made it clear that he wasn't ready to talk about it. So Steelbeak did the only thing he could do, call the F.O.W.L. operator._

_"Mission Accomplished! Well done agents_!"

All six young adults stared at the Reaper with both fascination and horror, Webby in particular who was crying at how Reaper described her dad's first mission, and first kill. Dewey hugged her to calm her down, while Louie looked horrified more at what Steelbeak was like. Reaper noticed their expressions.

"It appears our time for today has come to an end," he said. "If you wish to hear more, then I'll be here again at the same time. For now, I'll leave you all to process what you just heard."

With that, he walked off, leaving the young adults in silence.

Unnoticed by the young adults, Scrooge had heard everything, yet the biggest question on his mind was, how the hell could Reaper describe something that well, unless he had memories of that mission himself, which was impossible. Scrooge frowned, the question that was the Reaper was starting to give parts of an answer, yet more was still needed to fully understand the origin and purpose of that robot.

**ooo**

_**300?!**_

**How the…? Is this real? I… I'm speechless, but how… did we reach 300 so fast…? **

**WHAT? WE JUST REACHED 200 8 CHAPTERS AGO!**

**I can't believe we've reached 300, reviews guys. Words can't express how thankful I am for every single review. You guys make my day, and I love you so much. **

**Special thanks to:**

**riverajocabed1: You always make my day with your reviews. You're the person I come to in my weakest times, and you're a big part of why I'm still writing today. Guess we both reached pretty high milestones, huh?**

**dalek117: I would have never gotten to where I am today without you. Your ideas are a BIG ass reason why I'm still relevant. Ever since Reaper entered the story as a main character, my reviews per chapter have gone from like 8 to 14. You, sir, are gifted, talented, and amazing. I will **_**TRAMPLE**_ **riverajocabed1 when you release your story. Love you both so much! **

**Ninjatana Warrior: Thank you. You're the reason why I even started posting publicly in the first place. I will forever love all your work. Stay golden, Hufflepuff :)**

**Caetlyn27: For always putting a smile on my face. Your reviews are humorous and make my day! You should start writing!**

**creatura726: For always being here. You've been here since the beginning and I couldn't imagine this story without you :)**

**Boss Teal: For **_**always **_**giving me song suggestions. Your choices are amazing!**

**Not Ponytails or Cottontails: I always read your first ever PM you wrote to me in times of distress and self doubt. Thank you so much for being there for every milestone :)**

**Orochi: For being the one to ever give me any ideas for the sex scenes XDD**

**Let's Dewey It: For always being energetic, much like your namesake. You make my day. Love you!**

**dewdrop: For being fierce and protective over me. For being the one to show concern about the amount of favorites I get or the amount of sleep I get. If you channel that energy and passion into writing, you'll be a bigger author than I am :)**

**Love all the guest reviews :) love all of you! **

—**Jordan :D**


	39. Regrets II

**Not Ponytails or Cottontails: alright, as long as you're okay. And thanks again :)**

**Let's Dewey It: They would've been the first to do it if they dated from the beginning of the story. But y'know, they-just-started-and-then-broke-up-and-then-Louie-almost-died-and-then-they- get-back-together—and now… now they express all that. And don't worry, more will come ;) And thank **_**you **_**for being awesomer**

**Flenners fanfics: I agree Dewey would always use more magic, but the thing is, aside from Lena, nobody is magic. Supernatural isn't really my thing :)**

**Guest: She will, don't worry :D**

**Guest: nope. Or I hope not. Henry's dead, and we'll talk about him in past tense. Also, when it comes to the child, I'll use words like, "son", like I did last chapter :)**

**Guest: I'm assuming you're talking about baby Henry. And we might :)**

**dalek117: Shits confusing, man. **

**Guest: Actually, not thanks to Webby, thanks to Della. Della killed him, Webby would've spared him. Webby also regrets Della killing him**

**Orochi: Yup! It only took 38 chapters and 133,00 words XDD. I'm assuming Daisy's from Mouseton. And don't worry, I read it. Ninja's an amazing author :)**

**Boss Teal: Yeah man, you are XDD**

**Guest: And I can't wait to write about them**

**Caetlyn27: I LOVE THAT IDEA! But I think I'll change the name of the gang because copyright XDD**

**riverajocabed1: Then I guess we'll see who will trample who. Yeah, he named it after Henry and of course I'm gonna make you guys cry. And did I hear the all out, Christian, goody goody riverajocabed1 use the word… "genital"? And I assure you nobody will squish Louie. Considering it's a triple bunk bed, I'm assuming it can withstand a little more weight. No, she didn't get sexually assaulted. She was about to, but the Reaper stopped the perpetrator. It wasn't Steelbeak who was going to, but he's made many comments about it. Villains, am I right? And I agree with the PTSD bit. Oh man, the ship names. You know just how to make my face heat up, don't you, Jocabed? I've gotten riverajordan24 where they mash up our names and add up our numbers. I've gotten things like the "therealjocabed24". One person PM'd me, "Just sleep together already!". Another one said, "Every king needs his queen", but I said you were a bad bitch and didn't need no man. I've gotten therealriverajordan23 which is mouthful. I've received "Jordan and Jocabed, Duck Royalty". I kind of do like the 'Duck Royalty' bit. Lastly, I've gotten a simple, "JordanJocabed24". **

**creatura726: I'm glad I was able to execute the idea of Huey being autistic so well. It means a lot coming from a person who actually does have autism. I have ADHD, and even though it's not autism, I know what a mental illness feels like :) **

**Guest: I'll let you know, but their kids don't come in for a while :D**

**Boss Teal: I'll need to listen to that!**

**39, almost at 40. Let's do it :)**

**ooo**

"I need to go get some things from my house." Violet said to her friends.

Lena growled. "Your dad is out and you're not going near him."

Violet's face hardened. "I'm taking Huey with me. You, Louie, Dewey, and Webby are staying here."

They all shuffled uneasily at Violet's commanding tone.

"Fine," Lena growled. "But call us if you need us."

Violet gave her a hug. "I will, Lena. I'm not a little kid, I know what to do."

Lena sighed. "Just be careful."

Huey and Violet left the mansion and got into the car.

"Will he be home?" Huey asked.

"Most likely." Violet said numbly.

"Vi, if he hurts you…" he trailed off.

"I know. I give you full permission to protect me." she murmured.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence and they reached the Sabrewing household. Huey gently held Violet behind him while he knocked on the door.

"Looks like he isn't home." Huey frowned.

But Violet felt a dreaded sense of trepidation.

"No… we need to go inside." she stated firmly.

Huey looked for another way into the house, spotting Violet's balcony.

"Your balcony," he noted.

"I left it unlocked!" she remembered.

Huey nodded and jumped onto the railing of the porch and onto the ledge of another window. He gripped onto the railings of Violet's balcony and hoisted himself up. It was a routine the gang had all become accustomed to. After she did the same, they slowly opened the door and cautiously walked inside Violet's bedroom.

It was just how she had left it. She had expected it to be old and musty, but no. Everything still remained the same.

"Grab what you need and let's get out of here." he frowned.

Violet shook her head. "No. There's something wrong."

The word _home _stirred a lot of feelings within Violet—warm and cozy, and a place where she could rely on. However, her house didn't feel nearly as warm or cozy. It felt dead and cold. Not welcoming at all. It was as if someone died here.

"Come on." Violet frowned.

"Where?" Huey asked.

"I can't explain it… just come on."

Huey followed Violet deeper inside the house, and went downstairs.

"Careful, there's glass." he warned.

Huey was right. Her shoes crunched the shards of glass that had been lying there for the past week. Violet paled when she saw dried up blood on the floor.

"Did he even come home?" Huey asked.

Violet frowned. "Not sure…"

She walked towards the front, where she found that the door to her father's office was locked, shocking her. Her father _never _kept it locked.

"Something's wrong." she confirmed.

"Violet, what—?"

He was cut off when Violet swiftly kicked the door open. 8 years of karate and constantly being around the McDuck kids had made her an excellent martial artist.

She gasped.

There, on the floor, was her father. He had white foam coming out of his mouth and his pupils were dilated.

"CALL 911!" she shouted hurriedly as she checked for a pulse.

He wasted no time telling the operator what their problem was. The operator told them to constantly check his pulse.

Violet shook him. "Dad?!"

He let out a soft whisper. "Violet…?"

"It's me! You're going to be okay!"

He coughed violently, and gripped her wrist.

"Why'd you do this to yourself?" she asked, teary eyed.

"I hurt you… I had to hurt myself. I couldn't live with the pain of knowing that I hurt my baby girl… I threw glass at you…" his voice got weaker with each word, and he gripped Violet's hand tighter. "Y-you're my daughter… I made an oath to _protect_ you…"

His eyelids began closing and Violet slapped him awake. He snapped out of his daze and weakly smiled.

"I'm here, Dad. I love you. Nothing's ever going to change that." she said firmly.

Huey returned to the office. "They're on their way!"

"Violet… if I don't make it, tell your mother that I'm s-_sorry_!" he managed before another coughing fit.

Violet gently stroked his hair back and Huey held her.

"Dad, I'm here. Nothing bad's going to happen. Stop talking like that." she said softly.

Huey hoisted Mr. Sabrewing onto his shoulder, frowning when he noticed how light the older man was. He laid him down on his office chair while Violet went to grab some water and some clean towels. Huey gently wiped the foam off of Anthony's mouth, and Violet gently pressed a damp towel against his flushed face, giving him small sips of cool water. His lips were dry and parched, signaling that he hadn't gotten any liquids for a long while.

There was a loud knock on the front door, and Huey rushed to answer it. Two Duckburg paramedics followed Huey into Mr. Sabrewing's office where they lifted him onto a gurney and rushed him into the waiting ambulance outside.

"It looks like he's gone the past week without any food or water. You two have done a good deed." the paramedic said, shaking both Huey and Violet's shoulder.

Huey frowned. "Do you want to ride in the ambulance, Vi?"

She thought about it. "I'll call my Mom and she'll go. Those two need to fix things. And I really need to clean up here." she wrinkled her nose at the mess.

Huey nodded at the paramedic who smiled and shut the door behind him. Huey pulled Violet in for a long hug, and she buried her face in his chest.

ooo

Donald rubbed his temples, sipping some scotch. He knew Daisy didn't like it when he was drinking, but he didnt care. He was too stressed. Donald went into the kitchen to pour himself another glass only to find the robot there.

"Hello Donald," Reaper greeted, while Donald just glared back through bloodshot eyes.

The Reaper turned to walk away when Donald just muttered. "How could you?"

"How could I…?" Reaper asked, confused at Donald's statement.

"How could you continue to torture Della?! She had nightmares last night. My sister has already been through enough!" Donald shouted angrily at the robot, his face red. Reaper to his credit didn't even flinch to Donald's anger.

"I am sorry, but _what_ are you talking about? Last night I was back in Gyro's lab, being monitored the entire time. You can confirm with Gyro or Fenton." the Reaper noted.

Donald narrowed his eyes. "Oh, really? Then why did my sister suddenly wake up in the middle of the night, like she was having a seizure while begging for Steelbeak to stop?!"

Reaper seemed to freeze. Donald smirked as he thought he finally got him, until the Reaper asked, "Did you say seizure?"

Now Donald was confused, but he decided to go along with what he believed to be a ploy by Reaper, and listed off what Della went through last night. After he finished, Reaper frowned and placed his hands behind his head, but in a way that Donald thought was a bit too familiar, but he couldn't place where he had seen it.

"It would appear that Della indeed suffered a mental attack," Reaper said gravely. "However, it would not have been me who attacked her."

"Why should I believe you?" Donald asked, skeptical.

"Because if I _did_ do that to her, then I would lose my limited access to Webbigail, because both her and Dewford would hate me even more, and I wouldn't be able to let her know what her father was like, the person who I… who created me. Besides, an attack on anyone here would instantly be blamed on me, so why would I do something that everyone would know I did?"

Donald noted the pause, but then quickly switched to considering his statements. It did make sense, as much as Donald would hate to admit it. So maybe the Reaper was not the culprit, but who was? Despite the Reaper's innocence in this deed, he did seem familiar with what Della went through, so he wasn't totally out of accountability yet.

"You recognized the symptoms, as if you've seen someone have them before? Do you know who would do this?" Donald asked.

Reaper stood silent for a moment before saying, as if reluctantly. "Yes."

Donald noticed his reluctance and decided to keep the pressure up. "Then who is it?"

Reaper looked at Donald. "Classified, as per F.O.W.L. Agent 569. I cannot tell you, even if I wanted to."

"That implies that you don't want to," Donald stated, his anger returning.

Reaper said nothing, his eyes looking elsewhere, as if they were imagining something. "If Della or anyone in your family did something bad that they thought was right, would you at least support them in the sense of stopping those who would harm them, even if they were justified, so you could try to bring them back to the light?"

Donald was caught off guard by that statement, before closing his mouth. After some time considering his answer, he only said one thing: "Yes."

"Then we understand each other. I am sorry to say this, but I don't have any method of protecting Della in case she is attacked again, but I may be able to convince the… individual to cease her… their attacks. You have my word."

Reaper turned to walk away, but Donald wasn't totally finished yet.

"If you can't stop that individual, should Della leave Duckburg?" He asked.

"No. If I am correct, then she would be hunted down wherever she went. At least here, she will be protected if she is physically attacked."

Donald felt guilty now, since he was pushing for Della to leave for her safety, but that may lead to something bad happening to her, if he believed Reaper wasn't lying.

He just groaned, and poured himself another glass.

ooo

It was around midnight.

Huey and Violet had spent the entire day cleaning up the Sabrewing household and it smelled fresh and clean. Now, they were in the master bedroom, getting ready for bed. Huey texted Dewey that he and Violet were fine and what had happened. He also texted Dewey that they'd be spending the night at Violet's house.

Huey gently nuzzled Violet.

"You looked so stressed there, Mrs. Sabrewing. I think you need to loosen up a bit." he whispered huskily against her ear.

She felt desire stir in the pit of her stomach as Huey wrapped his arm around her waist, softly kissing her.

"Huey," Violet murmured. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered, kissing her neck.

Violet gently disentangled herself from his arms and straddled him. In the moonlight streaming through the window, he watched her slip the thin straps of her nightgown off her shoulders, and the silky garment fell, exposing her breasts and bunching around her middle. She raised her arms and Huey lifted it off over her head.

"You're so beautiful," Huey told her, palming her breasts, rubbing her sensitive nipples with his thumbs before pinching slightly.

He felt her squeeze him with her thighs and she rubbed her center against his now fully erect manhood.

"Huey," she moaned as he leaned up to take one of the hard little buds into his mouth. "Oh my god, that feels incredible."

He suckled gently yet firmly, earning him another moan from Violet. He paid her other nipple the same attention and this time she ran her fingers into his hair, drew his face close to hers, kissing him deeply.

"I want you," he whispered breathlessly when they came up for air.

Huey rolled them so that she was beneath him, and he pushed himself against her. Violet reached between them impatiently and shoved his boxers down. He kicked them off the side of the bed before dipping his head between her legs and pressing his tongue against her swollen clit.

Violet gasped and squeezed her thighs together, trapping Huey's head where it was. He brought his hands to her knees and spread them gently so that he could run his tongue down her clit. She was dripping wet for him, and he eased one finger inside of her. She moaned breathlessly and he added another finger.

"Huey, please…" she whined.

"What do you want?" he murmured, stroking her inner walls gently, kissing the insides of her thighs.

She didn't respond, so he closed his lips around her clit and sucked firmly. She gasped, then grabbed a pillow and put it over her face. Next time he sucked directly against her clit she cried out, and the sound was muffled by the pillow.

"Just tell me what it is that you want, Violet," he murmured, taking his time, using his hands and his mouth to tease her. "You can have _anything_. All you have to do is ask."

Violet groaned, pulling the pillow away from her face.

"I want _you_." she said breathlessly.

After slipping on a condom, Huey grabbed her and flipped her over roughly so that her face was buried in the pillows. She lifted her rear into the air, opening herself up for him, and he pushed into her, groaning when he felt her body hug his in the most pleasurable way pressed her face into the pillow. Her muffled cries were music to Huey's ears.

"Don't stop, Huey," Violet moaned, lifting her face out of the pillows so that he could understand her.

Violet pressed her face back into the pillows, crying out again and fisting chunks of the sheets in her hands so tightly that Huey was sure she must be losing feeling in her fingers.

"Oh, God, Huey!" she screamed at full volume, lifting her face out of the pillows and arching her back. "Harder. Go harder!"

Huey obliged, pounding into his girlfriend, reaching around with the other hand to rub her clit furiously. She screamed once more and he felt her clench around him. Finally he gave into his own release, spilling into the condom.

Huey collapsed onto the bed beside his girlfriend. Both were breathing heavily, and then Violet looked at him with tired eyes.

"Good?" he asked, spooning her.

"Better than good." she tiredly smiled.

Huey snickered and buried his face into her hair to deeply inhale her lavender shampoo. Violet's hair was so curly and fluffy that it gave Huey the feeling of having a soft pillow in between their bodies. He cuddled her a little more and raised his forearm to cover her breasts. Violet's soft skin made the trick and he felt his erection poking her butt through her long mane. Violet was sleeping peacefully with a satisfied smile on her face. Huey smiled warmly and made sure to cover her with the bed sheets so that she didn't get cold. Then he snuggled on her back and closed his eyes.

ooo

Dewey quietly crept through the window, and slowly slipped off his shoes, careful not to wake up Webby. The last thing he needed was for his girlfriend to wake up and interrogate him by using one of her _many_ terrifying methods. He was just about to successfully make it into bed when he realized that she wasn't really there—it was just a body double made of pillows. Dewey groaned.

"Late night?" Webby asked. The bizarre calmness in Webby's expression was wildly unnerving.

"Dewey?" she asked, concerned.

"Y-you... you're not freaking out?" he asked quietly.

Webby raised an eyebrow. "My boyfriend left the house at approximately midnight and now it's almost 5 in the morning. _Should_ I be freaking out?"

"No! No, no, no, of course not," Dewey immediately replied.

At the panicked, rambling tone in his voice, Webby's face softened, "What's going on?"

The gentle sounds harmlessly dancing between each syllable she spoke settled Dewey's chest slightly as he somehow breathed his way through a deep sigh. Was she going to believe what he had to say? Was she going to be upset with him for not telling her the truth sooner? Well, whatever the answer to each of his sudden, paranoid fears, Dewey knew that Webby deserved to know.

"Um... so, you know the… _club_ I joined in the tenth grade?"

With instant understanding flickering behind her eyes, Webby released her own disappointed sigh, "Oh, no..."

"Webbs…"

"You said you would stop hanging out with those guys!"

"I _have_!" Dewey snapped. "Today's the first day I ever thought about going back…"

"_And_?" Webby pressed.

"And I missed it, Webbs." he answered honestly.

"_Dewey_!" she snapped, furious. "Why'd you even go back? You want me to _remind_ you who the Duckburg Deniers are?!"

"Webby, they're a singing troupe."

She growled. "They're _also _a gang who denies Duckburg's democratic laws and are composed of anarchists! You were running around with them again?!"

"They were just performing tonight, and I wanted to go see them. Then one of them recognized me and we hung out. I lost track of time!"

There was a steely silence.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I _forbid _you from going near those guys!" Webby snapped.

"Oh, you _forbid _me?!" Dewey scoffed mockingly. "Hey, have you seen my loving, _sweet _girlfriend? I can't seem to find her!"

"Don't joke around," Webby warned her boyfriend. "I'm _very _upset with you!"

He smirked. "Would you say this is the most upset you could be?"

She placed a hand on her hip. "I think so."

He snorted. "Then I might as well leave to hang out with my _friends_."

Dewey turned around and walked towards the window, slipping on his shoes.

"Don't turn your back on me." Webby growled, right behind him.

"If you can't accept this, then I don't want to be near you right now!" he snapped.

"And I can't accept the fact that you're hanging out with a _gang_, Dewey!"

"They're not a gang, they're just wildly misunderstood!" he tried.

She facepalmed herself. "Dewey, they're just like _Don_ _Karnage_! They sing so beautifully that it distracts you, and then they steal from right underneath your _nose_!"

"Well, it doesn't matter because I'm leaving." he replied gruffly.

"If you climb out that window, then I'm not talking to you again, Dewford Dingus Duck!" she shouted.

He stopped.

"It took so much effort to pull you out of that life and now you're heading back! Half of your so-called _friends _are in prison!" she snapped.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Dewey sneered.

"And _you _don't know what you're getting yourself into." she countered.

Dewey angrily threw his shoe against the wall, leaving a nice sized crack. His girlfriend stood there, unfazed. She headed towards the bed, and turned off the lights, waiting until he cooled off. Once he had calmed down, he slipped on his sweats and T-shirt and laid down next to her.

"Webbs…" he started, unsure of what to say.

"Just hold me." she murmured.

He did as he was told and gently wrapped his arms around her from behind, pressing his face against her shoulder.

"You scare me sometimes." Webby frowned.

"I'm sorry." he frowned.

"Listen, Dewey. I know you're passionate about theatre, but you _need _to understand who you're hanging out with and what you're getting yourself into."

"I know, Webby…"

"I'm just worried that you might make a bad impulsive decision that you won't come back from." Webby sighed.

"I can defend myself." Dewey reminded her.

"That's besides the point. I know you can defend yourself, but that doesn't mean you get involved in situations that could potentially hurt you, like hanging out with a _gang_." she deadpanned.

He sighed.

"Just promise me you'll be more careful."

"I promise." he said honestly.

She closed her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you more." he smiled.

**ooo**

**Alright, guys, I've finally figured it all out. I don't need a break, I just… it's gonna take longer for me to post every chapter. Instead of one or two days, I might update every three or four days. I just need to pace myself, y'know? **

**Anyways, thanks to dalek117 for the reaper arc as usual, and I'll see you guys in a while :) and thank you to Caetlyn27 for giving me the idea for Dewey's dark secret :)**

**Until next time,**

—**Jordan**


	40. Full of Secrets

**Yold blig blig: Uh… right. I will do my best to reply :) Yold blig blig will get what he wants, and I'm not sure I understand the rest of your review **

**Flenners fanfics: I love Batman. I know it's not a joking matter, I've been down that road too **

**Guest: No, she wouldn't because **_**Della **_**was the one who killed him. She'd blame Della, not Webby.**

**Caetlyn27: YOU KNOW IM MAKING DEWEY GO THROUGH THE PAIN**

**riverajocabed1: That, my queen, is what we call a typo. No no! No need to go all analytical on me! Not a metaphor, just a mistake! Maybe it was a ploy to make you read a full rated R scene… nah, I'm kidding. It was a typo XD. I'm not going to kill anyone off yet. Especially not Anthony. His tale just stared. I am getting worried about the length of this story though. It's almost 50 chapters and I don't think I'm close to finished. Anyway, I want people to know that Anthony isn't some stone dick who hurt his family, I want people to know that he's confused, angry, and hurt. I'm not sure why the justice system's like that, and I hate it. Domestic violence cases aren't taken seriously. This is why Stockholm syndrome is so prominent in women who've been through these domestic violence. And the law officials do think that they're going to attempt, but they don't do shit about it. Don't even try to convince me you're a bad speller. Little head? Eat me up daddy? WHAT KIND OF FRIENDS DO YOU HAVE?! And no! you don't need to know what that means. My girlfriend has a sense of humour, she laughs at them. She's a big fan of your work. Haha, I saw your sisters review on DBDA, she seemed like an adorable monster. But I love her for exposing you. One glass of wine was all it took? That little duck blurb warmed my heart. Also, the reason I haven't reviewed Heroic yet is because I want to wait until you upload at least 6 chapters so I don't have to wait and anticipate for the next chapter :) I'm sure it's a great story! Hey, I've only passed out like… 6 times **

**Boss Teal: You reviewed for chapter 4 a few days ago. I love that song!**

**Guest: No, we have other plans for her :)**

**Guest: Me too. Still need to write out their argument and we'll see from there :)**

**dalek117: I'm just happy you reviewed, I got worried you were mad! And you know I love writing heavy hitters. And I'm not saying a word ;)**

**Guest: You're right about the divorce. I was originally going to keep them how they were because I didn't know Violet had 2 dads, but I got a PM saying I'm against gay people, which was super fun. And yes, the shippers. We assure you we're just good friends, and my gf has a sense of humour, don't worry :)**

**tbo: Goddamnit tbo… I thought I'd be the one who initiate the sex! I'm kidding! You got my hair colour right, I have jet black hair and blue eyes :) **

**Guest: it's all over Tumblr :)**

**40? How?**

**ooo**

It was about midnight, and Louie and Lena were spending the night in the amphitheater.

Louie hefted her against the wall of the and was attacking her lips in a wild frenzy. Her senses kicked into overdrive and she could feel every drop of lust Louie was projecting as his hands pawed over her. She knew he wanted to tear her panties off her body and plunge forward until he couldn't anymore. Lena gasped for air as he pressed into the softness of her belly. The thought sent another white-hot flare of desire surging through her lower region.

She tipped her head back against the wall and closed her eyes as Louie moved his body against her desperately. She moved slightly to take her full weight off of him and he used his free hand to slide under her sweats and into her panties. In one slick motion he slipped her panties aside and two fingers were buried inside her. She gasped and moaned and for the second time he took her breath away, catching in her throat. She moved her hips in time with his hand and her head spun.

He pushed against her harder, cupping a breast firmly with his other hand.

"Don't stop," she whimpered when she felt his hand start to slide away.

"I'm just getting started," Louie growled.

He carried her towards her bed and they laughed.

Louie slid his hand over her thigh, placed pecks and nibbles on the side of her knee. The thrill that spiked up through her stomach originating from her center made her gasp as she felt his arousal press into her through his jeans..

Louie's warm hands caressed her torso, wrapping under her ribs and sliding down her sides and his face was pressing into her softness, he was breathing deep and placing kisses along her skin. She shivered as he reached her navel and kept going. He reached the waistband of her sweats and began removing that too, helping her shift her bottom up so he could slide it away. She was left in black lacy panties and he ran his tongue along the top, then he placed his mouth right in between her legs and blew cool air.

Lena squirmed, gripping the blankets in her hands. Oh that felt _incredible_. He swirled his tongue around her swollen clit and she whimpered. It was quickly not becoming enough. He was stoking a fire inside her and she felt like she was going to burst if something didn't happen soon.

He slid her last little scrap of clothing down, leaving her in nothing.

ooo

_**Duckburg High, 26 years ago…**_

"Tyrion?" Anthony asked timidly.

"What is it, Indy?" The jock paid him no attention, and stayed focused on his football practice.

Anthony watched in awe when Tyrion caught a raging football with ease and threw it back to his teammate, his large muscles flexing as he did so.

Anthony focused himself. "We need to talk."

"About?" Tyrion asked.

_Is he serious?_ Anthony silently thought.

"You know what I'm talking about," he bit out. "Would you like me to say it out loud in front of your fellow teammates?"

That caught Tyrion's attention and he scowled at Anthony. "Coach! I need to talk to Indy about a school project!"

His coach waved him aside and Tyrion followed Anthony into the boys locker room.

"Alright, Indy. What is it?"

Anthony narrowed his eyes. "You kiss me and then you ask 'what is it'?!"

The jock folded his huge arms and rolled his eyes. "That doesn't mean anything."

"Oh yes it does, Tyrion!" Anthony snapped. "Do you think you can just… _play _with my emotions like that?!"

"You have a girlfriend and I have a girlfriend—"

"Which you _knew_, yet you still made an advance on me! _You_, not me!"

"Just forget it." Tyrion muttered.

Anthony sneered. "I will _not_ forget it! Do you… do you have feelings for me?"

"I said forget it." he growled, growing angry.

Anthony, however, was now amused rather than angry. "Oh man, you totally do!"

Tyrion scowled. "I'll seriously kick your ass right now."

"Do it." Anthony smirked.

Tyrion roughly pinned Anthony up against the wall. Just as he was about to sock him across the jaw, Tyrion's eyes widened, and he took in his friends' appearance: he had changed a lot over the years. He was always so thin and scrawny but he was defined. His arms had some muscle. Despite almost being a head shorter than him, and despite knowing that he was outmatched, Indy stood tall and not at all fearful.

In other words, he had fallen heads over heels for his friend.

"Damn it." Tyrion said gruffly.

"I knew you wouldn't." Anthony smirked.

They hadn't moved from their position, which both young men realized was a lot more intimate when there was no fighting.

"This is wrong, Indy."

"We can enjoy it while it lasts," he promised. "I can keep a secret."

"And how long does _'this'_ last?"

"Until Joanne comes back. Deal?"

Tyrion slowly nodded. "Deal."

Indy pressed his lips against the jocks and he eagerly returned the romantic gesture, quick to deepen the kiss.

ooo

_**-Present Time-**_

_Beep, beep, beep_…

The steady rhythm of the beeping coming from his heart monitor was the only indication that told Anthony that he was alive. He weakly sat up, taking a deep, shaky breath, and rubbed his swollen eyes, startled to see Joanne sitting in the armchair next to his bed. She had fallen asleep, and held one of his books in her hand. Anthony felt a twinge of guilt—this was his _wife_ who he'd been married to for over a decade. Joanne was always supportive of him, always pushing him to write. He hated the fact that he had hurt her. He was even more upset with the fact that his emotions had gotten so out of hand that he hurt his baby girl. He hurt his family, and these were the consequences.

Anthony gently grabbed the book from her hand and whisked it away. It was his first ever novel: It was about a young man who had fallen in love with a princess. After enduring many hardships, they got married, and had a baby girl. The reason the novel resonated so strongly with them because he wrote it right after Violet was born.

He sighed. This family had a happy ending. Why couldn't he?

He had the answer—because he messed up. In the 4 months he secretly dated Tyrion in high school, he had completely forgotten about Joanne. Instead of telling her the truth, he silently suffered with his sexuality for the past 20 years. A decision he regretted terribly, but he knew that he couldn't change the past. The only thing he could do now was try and better his future, for the sake of his daughter and wife.

He leaned back into the pillows, and drifted off to sleep.

ooo

Della quietly walked through the mansion. She wanted to find the robot and tell him off, but unfortunately, he was at Gyro's lab being monitored. At least, that's what she assumed.

She found herself walking inside of the triplets bedroom. It looked like a standard teenage boys room—slightly messy, unkempt, yet homey, and the boys claimed that they knew where everything was. Della walked towards the bottom bunk. She knew Louie and Lena were spending the night at the amphitheater, and that Huey and Violet were spending the night at the Sabrewing household. She knew Dewey and Webby preferred to be alone in her bedroom, and she never interfered.

Della frowned when she saw an oddly shaped lump in Louie's blankets. Why did she feel so compelled to suddenly search his bunk? Did she even have the _right_ to search his bunk? They were barely on an 'I love you' basis! But she felt a sudden urge, which she deduced as her motherly instincts, kick in, and she pried Louie's sheets open, shocked to discover a box of cigarettes along with a lighter.

"Oh my gosh…" she trailed off, stunned.

Della gently grasped her hand around the box, and dropped it instantly when she realized that it was almost empty. She stared intently at the box, where it triggered an old memory.

* * *

"_My kids hate me." Della complained to her Uncle Scrooge._

_Scrooge chuckled softly. "You don't know the kids well. It's going to take some time."_

_He poured himself and Della a glass of wine._

_"I want to know about them. The real them. Who are Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck?" Della asked._

_Scrooge sipped his drink. "Let's go in order, shall we? Your oldest, Huey, is fierce and protective, and is extremely proud when it comes to his family. He is a bit of a geek, and likes to do things by the book, not being the most creative. But he makes up for that in the skills department. He's gifted, talented, and the most intelligent out of the three of them. He's smarter than the smarties." _

_Della slowly nodded._

_"Dewey… oh where do I begin? He's just like you, Della. Impulsive, hyperactive, restless. He has a severe case of middle child syndrome, and loves to stand out. Dewey's very creative, and unlike Huey, is much more laid back when it comes to temper. He's brave and loves throwing himself at danger, not thinking through his decisions. At least, he used to be terribly impulsive before he started dating Webby. She kept him in check. He's tougher than the toughies." he said with a small laugh._

_Scrooge sipped his wine, and stood up to pour another glass._

_"Louie's something else. He can see the angles, he knows what's coming. He's expectant and calm at the same time. His full name, Llewellyn, is Welsh for leader, and that's what he is, but he doesn't realize it. Not yet anyway. He's made some mistakes in the past, and he has a hard time coping with pain. You'll need to take your time with Louie. He and Dewey are sensitive and full of secrets, with Louie being more severe on the matter. He's sharper than the sharpies_."

* * *

"Has a hard time coping with pain and is full of secrets…" Della muttered to herself, finding more boxes of cigarettes concealed in his mattress. "You don't say."

She turned away and walked away from the room, taking the cigarettes with her.

ooo

It was in the dark of night as Reaper walked through the park. He stopped in the middle of the large oval, next to a statue dedicated to some of Duckburg's original founders. He didn't pay attention to them as he waited.

It didn't take long for whoever he was waiting for to arrive. He immediately noticed her arrive behind him, having emerged from a hidden spot.

"You're late." she said in an almost scolding manner.

Not even moving, Reaper replied, "By 3.5 seconds. And you spent far too long hiding by the lake in the bushes, so you can't talk."

"Ah, but I was here long before you were." He heard light footsteps from behind approach him. "What was it that Steelbeak and Henry tried to drill into us, that you should always survey the meeting spot before the meeting begins, especially if the other suggested the spot."

"Indeed. I'm glad you remember our instructions, as always." A short pause before, "It's good to see you again."

He finally turned around, looking at the female robot standing before him.

If a person was to have just glimpsed the two of them together, it would have seemed like the Infiltrator was just a sleeker, smaller and more feminine version of the Reaper, with much of her body shaped the same way as Reaper himself. But that would be a flawed assessment, one that for many would prove fatal. Reaper's body had been designed for combat, to be the brute force and to store the hidden weapons that had enough firepower to blast his way out of any situation, with stealth being secondary. The Infiltrator was the opposite, her slim form being decorated with stealth systems, allowing her to camouflage herself and the hidden joints all across her body allowing her to fit in compartments and spaces that most would doubt she could fit in. Her body also featured signs of modification, in order to better herself.

"It's good to see you too," Infiltrator's voice softened considerably, and her glowing violet eyes did convey happiness.

"I see you modified your shoulder, again."

Infiltrator shrugged. "No matter what I do, it always seems to act up on some occasions. Plus, I value a bit of protection in case I get caught."

"When has that ever happened?" Reaper commented sarcastically, causing Infiltrator to frown. "I'll have you know that it was only because they were on the lookout for me with that one time in Tibet."

"You know I'll never let you live that down..." Reaper commented, his usual serious tone having faded away, replaced with what seemed like joy.

Infiltrator sighed. "Reaper, why have you called me here? How did you even know I was in Duckburg?"

As usual, she was straight to the point. Reaper looked down for a second before looking straight at her eyes.

"Two nights ago, you mentally attacked Della Duck. I'm here to ask you to stop. Or rather, I'm asking you to ask him to not order you to attack her."

"You know what she did. She killed Steelbeak, even if she was justified in that regard," Infiltrator commented.

Reaper cocked his head. She might not have said it, but he knew his 'sister' well enough to tell that she is reluctant to attack Della. For the most part, she has always been independent, which is why F.O.W.L. assigned her to her current mission seven years ago. A mission that should not have brought her to Duckburg unless…

"Did he order you to attack her, Infiltrator?" Reaper asked.

"Affirmative" Infiltrator replied grimly. "Reaper, he's become obsessed since he was told about Steelbeak. It's bad enough that Heron has been imprisoned for a long time, but this was the final straw. He's either out for blood or to rescue Heron. As his assigned Guardian, I have to follow his orders,in this case torment Della Duck until he can kill her."

Reaper shook his head. "Is there any way to convince him otherwise?"

"I've tried, multiple times. He's stubborn, just like his father."

Infiltrator looked at Reaper dead in the eye. "You know none of us would be in this situation if Rachel Beakley had never even caught Henry's eye… that we would still have a family."

"I know," Reaper said softly. "If only..."

Infiltrator sighed and stood next to Reaper as they looked at the cloudy night. "You know, in a way, Steelbeak has been dead for eighteen years. Or, I should say, the Steelbeak who created you with Henry, then me with Heron. After Henry's betrayal, both him and her were different, as if they were different individuals. It just took the McDuck family to finally give him peace."

"That is... an interesting statement..." Reaper replied, his tone also grim now. "One that I can't really refute all that much. Maybe that's why I remained by his side for so long. To be by his side like Henry was when his time came."

"No", Infiltrator stated. "You stayed by his side because you thought that maybe you could bring back the old Steelbeak by reminding him of Henry. Instead, you became more like Steelbeak. Until now."

Reaper paused before giving a low chuckle. "I guess meeting Henry's daughter has not only reminded me of Henry, but also of what I was like as well."

"Isn't that the same thing?" infiltrator asked. "You were a representation of what if Steelbeak and Henry were the same person, just like I am with Steelbeak and Heron. Only imitations of them."

"No," Reaper snarled harshly. "We're our own individuals. We may have been built by them and influenced by them, but we have evolved into different beings from them. We may have been imitations at the start, but not anymore. Never forget that!"

Infiltrator seemed stunned for a moment before giving a chuckle. After stopping she looked to the side as if she could see something in the distance.

"I'm sick of this cycle of killing and hate in our family," she said. "What should we do about this situation?"

"I'll see what I can do to maybe plant the seeds of reconciliation on the McDuck and Beakley families" Reaper stated. "You should do the same with Henry and Black Heron."

"How can I do that when I don't even know where Heron is," Infiltrator stated in a huff. "Steelbeak never diverged where she was kept, wanting it to be a surprise when he would return with her."

"She's at St. Canard," Reaper said. "When you do go rescue her, please tell her I say hi, and that if she tries to kill the McDuck or Beakley's family, I will have to intervene on their side, in a non-violent way."

"If this goes wrong, will we have to fight each other?" Infiltrator asked, concerned.

"We may have to oppose one another, but I believe that we would not need to fight."

"I'll tell Henry that I've located his mom. That way, for a time, I won't have to attack Della." Infiltrator said.

"Let's hope so," Reaper stated before both went their separate ways.

ooo

Anthony wearily opened his eyes. In the past 2 days he'd been in the hospital, he was either awake while Joanne was asleep, or Joanne was awake when he was asleep. They had yet to face each other.

He was a little surprised to find her awake. She looked lost in thought.

"Hey." Anthony greeted, sitting up.

"Hey." Joanne replied.

There was an uneasy silence.

"How are you feeling?" Joanne asked.

He frowned. "Not too good."

Another silence. The adults grimaced, both parties who were both determined to get this over with as fast as they could.

"Listen, Anthony. After you get out of this hospital, I think it's good that we spend some time away from each other and see how things work out." she said.

"Where will you go?" he asked glumly.

She sighed. "My parents house."

"What about work?" he asked.

"Mr. McDuck says I can work from home however long as I'd like." Joanne murmured.

"Right…" Anthony said. "What about Violet?"

"Violet will be staying where she pleases. I asked her if she'd like to come with me, but she said she'll visit me on the weekends."

Another silence.

"Joanne, I know it doesn't matter, but I'm sorry about everything." he muttered.

"You're right," she said coldly. "It doesn't matter. You… you _hurt _me, Anthony! And I'm not talking about the glass throwing! Why didn't you feel comfortable about telling me about Tyrion?"

He sighed. "I don't know."

"Well, it doesn't matter, because this marriage is over." she murmured.

"I figured it would be." he sighed.

She stood up. "The lawyer will see us when you get discharged… get some rest."

Anthony just groaned.

ooo

The next day, the gang were lounging around in the TV room. Louie, Webby, Violet, and Lena were playing a round of _Call of Duty_, while Huey read his JWG. Huey raised an eyebrow at Dewey, who seemed agitated. He kept humming a tune, his foot tapping against the floor in beat to his tune. His head kept nodding, and he seemed more restless than usual.

"Something wrong?" Huey asked his younger brother.

It took a while for Dewey to register the question. "Huh? No, I'm fine."

Huey studied him—Dewey was wearing a long sleeved shirt, something odd for the warm spring weather. He kept fidgeting with his sleeve, almost as if he were paranoid that his sleeves would ride up.

Huey slowly stood up, and set his guidebook on the couch, walking towards Dewey. Immediately, he grabbed onto Dewey's arm, and Dewey, with just as quick reflexes, grabbed Huey's wrist, scowling at him.

"I _said_ that I was fine." Dewey growled.

Huey shook his head, and kept his voice low and menacing. "Unless you want me to make this a big deal, you'll lift up your sleeve and show me your arm."

Dewey glanced at Webby, who was too invested in the game to pay them any attention.

"Not here." Dewey murmured.

"Fine." Huey said, following his brother out into the hall.

"Just don't freak out." Dewey muttered.

Huey braced himself for the worst possibility: Did Dewey cut himself? Did he get a tattoo behind their Uncle Donald's back? Dewey slowly revealed his arm, where Huey saw a tattoo of a crescent moon, the symbol of the Duckburg Deniers, with 4 stripes underneath it.

Huey gasped. "Dewey…"

"It's a stamp, not a tattoo, so don't freak out. The lines represent how many meetings I've attended." Dewey sighed, as he rolled his sleeve back down.

"You promised you wouldn't hang out with those guys anymore!" Huey scolded.

"I can't seem to let it go." Dewey said gruffly, sitting down at the bottom of the stairs.

"Dewey, they're a _gang_!" Huey snapped, looming over him.

Dewey stood up, and gripped Huey's shoulders. "Listen. The only reason I've been going is because they're performing at the museum next week. I need to go, you know it's my dream!"

Huey groaned, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, I do. But—"

"Huey, please. Just this last time and then I'm done. I'm done for good." Dewey promised.

"That's exactly what you said last time!" Huey growled.

"Huey, please." Dewey pleaded.

"Fine, Dewey. But if you go near those guys again, after your little show, then I _will _tell Uncle Scrooge!"

"Deal," Dewey smiled. "Listen, I need to go. I'll be back by midnight."

With that, Dewey hurriedly left the mansion so Huey wouldn't change his mind. Huey just frowned, and walked back inside the TV Room.

"Now that that's over with," Lena said, setting her controller on the table. "I issue an Immediate girl talk meeting."

"Ooh!" Webby clapped her hands gleefully.

Violet's eyes widened and she pursed her lips. Uh oh. They both looked at her. The tips of Huey's ears were turning red. Girl talk pretty much meant one specific topic of discussion.

Webby snatched Violet's hand, tugging her from the couch.

"The girl talk shall commence!" she exclaimed.

"Oh joy," Violet deadpanned, being taken along for the ride.

They entered Webby's room, and settled on her bed.

"Okay guys, seriously… Louie is literally a love machine," Lena started with a devious grin. "He just knows how to turn you on!"

"Thank you for oversharing, Lena," Violet said dryly.

Webby was grinning naughtily.

"Really? Louie?" Webby asked, her eyes wide.

"Don't encourage her, I really don't need to know," Violet moaned, placing her hands over her ears.

"Damn right. He's a literal love machine. You should've seen what we did last night. It felt amazing. Round two was even better in the shower." Lena marveled.

"La la la, don't need to know." Violet deadpanned.

"Oh Violet, it's fun to talk about our boyfriends," Webby admonished. "Vi, you have tell us how your night went," she said with a sly giggle.

Violet's cheeks flushed bright red.

"That's what I thought," Webby nodded.

Lena grinned.

"Shut up!" Violet protested.

"So is he a beast in bed, Vi?" Lena clapped her hands.

"Does he curse?" Webby asked innocently.

"Does he reach the spot?"

"How much does he cu—"

"Guys!" Violet cried. She pouted, crossing her arms. "I'm not saying a word."

"You know we're just teasing." Lena grinned.

"You have to tell us! That's the rule for girl talk!" Webby said.

"Well, what about you?" Violet asked.

Webby sighed. "We haven't done it for awhile."

Lena frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Webby sighed. "He doesn't want to take his shirt off."

"Isn't Dewey like… 99% muscle?"

"It's not that, Lena," Webby smiled, though it was clear that she was stressed. "He seems to be hiding something."

"What could he possibly hide?"

Webby shrugged. "He's full of secrets."

ooo

Dewey walked towards the abandoned parking lot, where someone grabbed him and stamped his arm, leaving a fifth line.

"Welcome." a man said.

Dewey looked at him. He seemed to be a little older than he was, and had golden skin and a mop of messy auburn hair.

"Who are you?" Dewey asked.

The man smiled. "My name's Henry."

**ooo**

**Dalek, I can't wait for your story :) **

**jocabed, as much as I respect and love you as my fellow queen, I will leapfrog over you just to get to dalek's story before you! **

**Until next time **

—**Jordan :)**


	41. Pain

**350 already? At this rate, we'll be at 500 by the end of July!**

**creatura726: That, my friend, I have to agree with**

**Yold blig blig: With all due respect, my psychotic friend, there will not be any chaos to that extent in this story. I do like it when you speak normally, it eases my anxiety when it comes to the startling reviews from you :) **

**Guest: We'll see :)**

**dalek117: oh he's definitely going to trust him! I can't wait for your story! ;)**

**CandiceJAD: Thank you, it means a lot!**

**Guest: Dude, you already know it's not a different Henry :D**

**Boss Teal: Hmm, I've never heard of that **

**riverajocabed1: Honey, I love you too, and I thought you liked being caught off guard. YOU KNOW IT'S HENRY AS IN HERON'S SON WHY IS EVERYONE QUESTIONING IT? XDDDD. And yeah, Della's gonna talk to Louie. Up until the most recent episode, I've always found Dewey… not annoying, but quite "out there". But after seeing the little moment between him and Huey in the locker room, I'm starting to like him better and better. I'm also worried about Huey's self esteem. He gets bullied at the JWG meeting, he gets catcalled in the wrestling match… I think FOWL might use that to their advantage. Bradford isn't some pesky villain, he isn't Magica or Lunaris… he's worse. Think about it. Lunaris and Magica both had pesky schemes that **_**physically**_ **made the family fight them. But Bradford, in Double O'Duck, pretty much said he had no interest in physical schemes, like Heron's ray. I think he's going to mess with them psychologically, and he can easily use Huey's self esteem against him. He said he's going to "steal from right underneath McDuck's nose", so I applaud him as a respectable villain. I mean, he's already gotten close to Scrooge and Scrooge never suspected a thing. So I'm interested to see where this goes next. And the idea of Infiltrator goes to Dalek himself. He's an incredibly gifted author, and I'm glad to have mentored him. THEY GROW UP SO FAST. I think I just got more attracted to you reading that whole travelling part, sweetheart. As for Anthony and Joanne, I'm still not sure how they'll end up. And hmmm, I might make the whole "size" thing a lil comedy skit. And you sound beautiful… and you probably are considering people wanted to marry you before you turned 20. Seriously, it makes my blood boil knowing that there were people who wanted to marry a girl under 20! Of course my main concern was that you were dominant! Fine, I'll let you be the dominant one this time, but next time it's my turn! I snorted out loud when I read that part about your little sister, she's honestly a mood. Really? I guess I'm gonna be towering over you. I have jet black hair, blue eyes, slightly tanned caucasian skin, and I'm 6'2. I will refrain from breaking you in half, ma reine :) **

**Guest: We're still working on the name "Metalbeak", because even though I like it, I'm still debating on making him have a metal mouth like his dad. He also met Dewey, so the metal mouth might be a little obvious as to who he is. So, we'll see :)**

**creatura726: Yay! I can't believe you're writing a story on this platform! So will it be Dewey and Webby as a couple or friends? **

**RANDOM: Thank you! I'm the prince and future king?! I wonder who my future queen will be. Oh man, my parents are duck hunters? COME ON GUYS! Jeez, am I going to become a duck hunter like them? As cruel as it is, it'll set up an interesting story plot, and maybe when we're older, Jocabed and I are mortal enemies? We'll see, this is interesting so far! You got her personality spot on—kind, nurturing, loving, and fierce when it comes to things she's passionate about. And don't worry, we don't find it awkward at all, both of us are pretty used to being shipped, and we love reading the stories XDDD.**

**Most of the stories people write are about us "doing it", so it's cool to read a multi part story. I love it so far, and we both hope you'll continue it :DD **

**tbo: I'm starting to think the reviews aren't about my story but about me and jocabed XD. But I don't care! I love these tiny stories! Well, you got my personality pretty spot on here, a little teasing, forward, and easily distracted. And you're right, it **_**does**_ **drive me insane when she speaks Spanish. And you're right, I do speak French, it is mandatory to learn it in Canada. And damn, man, this part: "He carried her towards the couch, and straddled her, once again kissing her. He gently pinned her arms above her head using one hand, gently parting her legs with the other, pulling himself impossibly close to the Latina. She gasped at the friction, and hooked her leg around his torso. He growled, and she shivered." was incredibly well written. AND YOU ROPED DALEK INTO THIS?! POOR SOUL! **

**Guest: Basically the whole story revolves around the fact that Della doesn't come back until they're all young adults. So I would say every episode before Nothing Can Stop Della Duck is canon in this story :)**

**Guest: I've heard of that!**

**Guest: I wouldn't call myself famous, I do love the little blurbs written about me, but I'm just a small writer if you think about it. My goal is, no matter how huge I get, even if this story reaches 500 or 1000 reviews, is to remain humble. I know a lot of people refer to me as "The King of Ducks" and while it is a title I earned, I always want to remember where I came from. My first chapter of this story only got 1 review. I didn't let it get to me though. And now, here I am, averaging 10-14 reviews per chapter. I am so thankful for you guys :) **

**AJ: I love this so far! I have never had any direct interaction with Jpbake, but I'm sure he's nicer than you made him out to be XD. Besides, Rivera speaks fondly about him, so I respect him :)**

**Let's Dewey It: I was wondering where you went! Glad to see you're okay! **

**41, let's go!**

**ooo**

_**20 years ago...**_

Henry, Steelbeak and Black Heron emerged from the shadows, quickly eliminating all six guards without a sound being made. This was the third mission that all three were on together and for those three, it was the time of their lives.

Henry may have his personal qualms about this business, but even he had to admit, doing it with his brother and Heron was a moment to cherish. Nothing could stop them, nothing stood in their way of achieving their goals. Between him and Steelbeak, the two of them had been on a few dozen missions over the past two years, all but three being successes. With those successes under their belts, the two of them had risen the ranks of F.O.W.L quite quickly, with Steelbeak even offered the chance to become a high ranking official within F.O.W.L, having been assigned to frequently head the drug cartel in Mexico, which he accepted.

As they ran to their extraction vehicle, Henry took one last look at the warehouse before it blew up. With the explosion bound to attract too much attention, the three hopped in and drove away.

_**-Present Time-**_

Reaper finished telling his tale as he worked on his leg, having decided to do a self check on it while he spoke. Webby, now used to the idea of her father being a killer, simply stared blankly at the wall. It was just her today, listening in. Huey and Violet were at the cinema, watching a film in order to cheer Violet up and take her mind off of her family issues. Lena and Louie were constantly either making trouble or making out in the amphitheatre, and Dewey was nowhere to be seen, having gone out again. This naturally put her in a distressed mood, and nobody wanted to disturb her. That is, unless you're a robot with no concept of privacy.

He did walk to leave after seeing her face, recognising that she needed to be alone, but she had requested that he stay and tell her about some of her dad's missions, which Reaper gladly accepted. Now that part of the tale was over and Webby just felt unsure about everything.

"Do you wish to talk about Dewford?" Reaper asked, unsurprisingly knowledgeable about the reason for her mood.

Webby was about to decline, but then paused before nodding.

"I know that he loves theatre, but getting involved with a gang in order to do it! It's just plain wrong and stupid! And even worse, he hasn't been as open or truthful to me as he was a week ago! I don't know what to do!"

She sighed and her hands went up to her face, covering it as tears welled up in her eyes. She still wanted to be with Dewey and loved him with all of her heart, but if he continued down this path, who knew what type of person he would become. Most likely, not the man she grew to love, nor one she could _ever_ love, and she hated that.

Reaper looked down, unsure of what to say for a second. Then he looked at Webby with an emotionless gaze.

"If I were you, if you have confronted him time and time again about this, and so far he has refused, maybe it might be time to force him to choose either you or the gang. Maybe, despite how wrong it may be and only as a last resort, the only option left is to give him an ultimatum: Either he leaves the influence of the gang, or you leave him."

Webby was utterly shocked at what the Reaper just suggested, quickly becoming enraged.

"What?! How can you suggest such a thing!" she demanded.

"Would you rather I have suggested that the ultimatum be that either he leaves, or the _bomb_ goes off?" Reaper countered sarcastically. "Besides, I did say 'only as a last resort', so if you feel like you still have options, take the other options. I wouldn't suggest hypnotising or influencing him with a potion though. That would be disastrous for your relationship."

Webby's anger died down, the logical part of her deciding that Reaper was right from the rational point of view, and that a potion _was _a bad idea. She didn't need him singing a musical to her in some strange trance. Webby sighed as you looked back at Reaper.

"I just want him back, and I'm also worried that he'll get hurt by being with them."

Just then an idea popped up into her head. Everyone else would think it was crazy, but at this point Webby didn't care. She would do anything to get the Dewey she loves back.

"You can watch him," she said, drawing for the first time a look of surprise, from the Reaper. She didn't bother with savouring that moment when she continued speaking. "You're a robot that nobody knows about. You must have some stealth capabilities, allowing you to sneak around and spy on people."

"Yes, but it is not my primary function..."

"Can you, or can you not watch over Dewey when he goes out without anyone noticing?" Webby asked, in a serious tone.

Reaper was silent for a moment, with Webby able to easily see that he was regretting his inability to lie, before he whispered, "Yes."

"Then, please! I don't want anything to happen to him, so as Henry's daughter, I beg you to please look after Dewey!"

Reaper stood silent for a moment before nodding. "I will," He gave Webby a serious look. "But I will warn you, I won't harm anyone part of this family, but the potential threats to Dewford are fair game. If they do anything to harm Dewford, I will aim to kill."

Webby nodded, beyond caring about the gang members' lives. With a smile, she leaped at Reaper and hugged him, causing him to take a step back in shock. She quickly let go of him and walked to the door, before looking back at Reaper.

"Don't tell anyone!"

With that she left to go have a shower.

Reaper also walked out, but walked towards where Donald was waiting for him.

"So, did you convince that individual to not attack Della?" Donald asked.

"It's not up to her to decide whether or not to kill Della" Reaper pointed out. "She doesn't want to, but she's under orders. And the individual who gives the orders is unlikely to stop."

Donald sighed in despair, but Reaper wasn't done. "However, I was able to maybe delay the next attack and perhaps set the seeds of convincing that individual to not attack Della." Reaper seemed reluctant to speak anything else, but forced himself to anyways. "I recommend that you organise a meeting between the adults tomorrow, so I can properly explain the threat, without the young adults from hearing."

Donald nodded in agreement and the two walked their separate ways.

ooo

Later that night, Dewey climbed through the window and quietly crept into the kitchen.

"Welcome back."

"Hi Webby." Dewey sighed.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Out." he muttered.

"Be honest," she murmured. "Are you with the Deniers again?"

Dewey bit his lip. "No."

Webby slapped him.

"Ow! Webby!"

"That's a lie!" she snapped, furious.

"Well, how do you know?!"

The unmistakable green eyes were a dead giveaway to who was standing behind Webby.

"You made him _follow _me?!"

"You gave me no other choice!" she snapped, agitated.

"Well, you don't send a killer robot after me!"

"Well I'm _beginning _to trust him more than my sneaky boyfriend! I _knew _you'd do something stupid like this!" she snapped.

"Well, why wouldn't I?!" he snarled.

She folded her arms, and glared at him.

He sneered. "Who _are _you, to decide who I hang out with?!"

"Your best friend and girlfriend." she replied evenly.

"Well, if you're going to treat me like some little kid, then maybe—"

"Maybe what?" she challenged.

"Maybe we shouldn't even be dating!"

There was a tense silence.

"If that's how you feel," she said, her voice wavering. "Then fine."

Webby exited the room, blinking back tears. Reaper shook his head at him, and followed Webby.

He wanted to run after her and say that he was sorry, but instead, he felt a wild streak of satisfaction pulse throughout his body. In some twisted way, he was _happy_ that he'd hurt her.

With an anguished growl, he stormed out into the backyard, spotting a box of Louie's cigarettes cleverly hidden inside Beakley's garden. He took them, his shaky hands fumbling with the lighter, cursing as he did so. After finally lighting it, he took a deep inhale and doubled over coughing. They were nothing like the Cuban cigars he was so fond of. How Louie managed to smoke these remained a mystery. Dewey took another inhale and came up coughing again. He groaned and threw the cigarette away, spotting a full case of beer. He grabbed that and began chugging, barely thinking about the consequences. He knew what happened to Louie and the Beagle Boys, but he didn't care. He gagged at the strong taste and stench, but continued chugging. Soon enough, the case was emptied, and he stumbled back into the mansion to search for another one.

The tiny smidgen of his rational thoughts told him that he was making the biggest mistake of his life, but the more alcohol he drank, the dimmer that voice became.

"You're better than this." a voice said behind him.

He whipped around to come face to face with Duckworth, who merely stared at him disapprovingly, and sighed.

"You shouldn't leave Miss Webbigail alone at a time like this."

Dewey rolled his eyes. "Just leave me alone."

The ghostly butler gave Dewey a stern look. "Master Dewford, with all due respect, I can sense her emotions. She's not okay. Do the right thing, and please make up."

With that, the ghostly butler vanished, leaving Dewey stressed.

ooo

Huey went downstairs later that night to go grab a glass of water.

"Oh, you're still up, Dewey? Listen, you'll never guess—" But Huey stopped short. The closer he had gotten to Dewey he suddenly realized that many bottles of beer and other types of alcohol were strewn about, drunk to the very last drop.

"Jesus, Dewey! What the fuck is all this?! What's the matter with you?"

Huey was upset that both of his younger brothers had resorted to alcohol to relieve their stress. He was even _more _upset that even after wha happened to Louie, Dewey still chose to drink. Then again, something told Huey he should've seen something like this coming and it was irritating that he doubted it.

Dewey managed to face Huey. "What… W-What's the matter, Huey? You got a p-problem me drinking? W-Why would you care?!"

Huey stepped back for a moment and examined his brother. He was totally trashed and looked like hell. The combination was in fact a deadly one for most people but for Dewey, who was pretty loud on his opinions and ideas, drinking alcohol would only turn him into a blathering idiot.

"Listen, Dewey—"

But he cut him off. "W-Webby and I got into a fight and I-I don't care anymore. I'm joining the gang and t-that's that!"

Huey stood in silence and inhaled sharply. There was an overwhelming wave of emotion that washed over him and it pained him from his chest all the way to his throat. He was brought back to reality when Dewey stood on his shaking legs. He hadn't even managed a couple of steps until he collapsed onto his hands and knees and started vomiting right before Huey's feet.

"Jesus, Dewey!"

Huey knelt down beside him, his hand gently resting on Dewey's back as he continued to vomit onto the kitchen floor. As much as Huey had witnessed friends in Dewey's position, seeing his brother in this type of shape wasn't what he wanted.

As soon as Dewey caught his breath, Huey stood up and went to the sink to find a washcloth. He walked back and knelt in front of Dewey this time. Huey reached his hand out and gently tilted Dewey's chin up and proceeded to wipe off his brother's face. Huey saw how tired and drained he was. Once Dewey was cleaned up Huey wrapped one arm around his brother to help him to his feet. He said nothing while leading Dewey out of the garage.

"I c-can walk, Huey. I-I'm not a kid." Dewey's voice slurred even as he stumbled a little in his brother's grip.

Huey rolled his eyes. "No, you're not a kid, you're a fucking moron, Dewey!" He couldn't help it, he had to let some of his frustration out somehow.

Huey led Dewey to a spare bedroom that their Uncle Donald often used when he couldn't sleep in the houseboat. He also didn't want to drag Dewey into their bedroom and potentially risk waking up Louie, Violet, and Lena. He gently sat Dewey down on the bed and went to a small desk that was nearby. He opened the drawer and found a small white pill. Huey found an empty glass and filled it with water from the bathroom sink with the white pill fizzing and dissolving quickly. When Huey reentered his room again, Dewey was laying on his side, half awake and barely coherent.

"Here, take this." Huey said.

Huey held the glass out to his younger triplet, but then decided against it. He moved to sit down next to him and pulled him up to learn against his shoulder. At first, Dewey protested the moment he felt the glass against his dry lips.

"Drink this and go to sleep!" Huey barked.

His hand reached out to grasp the cup and Huey helped him drink it down. Huey leaned down to place the glass on the floor. He got up and moved Dewey to lay on his side. His brother was already closing his eyes by the time his head hit the pillow. Huey pulled up the blankets and tucked Dewey in. He could already hear the hushed breathing from his nose and when Huey pulled away, he gently placed his hand on Dewey's head. He walked out of the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Huey went downstairs to clean the kitchen up, only to find Duckworth cleaning it instead.

"I would've cleaned up, Duckworth." the oldest triplet said politely.

"It's not your place to clean, Master Hubert," the butler smiled. "There's a glass of tea waiting for you."

Huey thanked him and took the tea, sipping it.

"Is Master Dewford alright?" Duckworth questioned, taking Huey's glass when he was finished with his drink.

"He's doing okay."

"He and Miss Webbigail were quarreling earlier."

"About?" Huey mused.

Duckworth hesitated. "It is not my place to tell you, sir."

Huey nodded. "Thank you, Duckworth. I'll look into it."

Duckworth smiled warmly. "You should rest up. I have a feeling tomorrow will be interesting."

"I will. Goodnight, Duckworth."

"Goodnight, Master Hubert."

ooo

Webby was still crying. She felt as though her heart were shattered, broken into hundreds of tiny pieces. Her chest was aching like there was a great weight pressing in on it, and she actually felt cold, She shuddered and rubbed her hands over her upper arms. She never liked the lonely feeling, and her current situation was mimicking it. Dewey had hurt her deeply, so deeply that she wasn't sure just how their relationship was going to continue.

There was a soft knock on her door.

She sniffled. Her voice was strained and broken. "Go away."

"Webbs, it's me. Please, you shouldn't be alone right now." Huey murmured.

"Huey, I just want to be alone."

Huey was determined however, and opened the door. He found her lying curled up in a ball with her back to him.

"You are very persistent." she sighed.

He sat on the edge of her bed. She buried her face into her pillow and her hair fell around her, hiding her face like a veil.

"Talk to me." he pleaded.

"Huey, please," she said plaintively. She lifted her head heavily and pushed her curtain of hair out of the way. She turned onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. Tears still leaked down her cheeks.

Huey's eyes were sympathetic. Webby glanced up at him, then sat up and threw her arms around his shoulders, burying her face into his neck. He could feel his shirt becoming wet.

"Webbs," he said sadly, and she continued to cry, her body shaking.

He rubbed her back, the sound of her sobs breaking his heart.

After an hour and a half of Webby laying and crying on Huey's shoulder, she eventually calmed down. Huey had hugged her tight, not needing to say anything, merely rubbing her back soothingly.

"He's such an idiot sometimes." Webby sighed.

"Tell me about it." Huey smiled weakly.

His smile faded when he saw her eyes cloud over again.

"Webby?" he said, concerned.

She turned away, waving her hand. "I'm sorry," she said tearfully.

"Don't be sorry. Cry if you need to," he said seriously. "Seems like you've been holding this back."

"That may be so," she said in a disturbingly emotionless voice, her face gone blank as a tear rolled down.

Huey hugged her close and gave her a brotherly peck on her cheek. She buried her face into his shoulder.

**ooo**

**Intense or nah?**

**Until next time :D**

—**Jordan :)**


	42. Love

**Guest: Don't worry, they will in this chapter :)**

**Orochi: Hmm, you got numbers 3 and 4 correct :)**

**Boss Teal: I, unfortunately, haven't heard of it! But I'll look into it!**

**dalek117: Haha, I finally managed to surprise you! Hmm, that sounds like a good idea! **

**Guest: Just one of my quotes ;) and I would've liked to hear it! And nerp! That's how impulsive he is! And nah, I don't think Huey and Violet will break up… yet**

**Caetlyn27: You perfectly described how I was feeling when I wrote the last chapter XD**

**creatura726: Hey, I needed to! Hmm, sounds interesting! I'll give it a read!**

**riverajocabed1: *groans* I totally forgot that Heron existed. Thanks for reminding me :) and you already know I'm jabbing you back queeny. Exactly, that was Webby's mistake, but Dewey's mistake is a lot worse. I mean, would you rather join a gang or have a robot protect and watch you? Yep. I don't even know how they're going to fix this one. I don't know where Huey and Violet stand, but they won't be breaking up anytime soon. Violet has enough on her plate. Your little sister never fails to make me burst out laughing. I think Rockerduck might mess with Louie, no? I mean, it was Rockerduck's story that prompted Louie to even begin taking his schemes to the next level and work alongside Goldie. I can barely solve one side of a Rubix Cube. He knew what he was doing, I just helped him channel that energy so that he becomes a better author than he is now. And he's done just that! You could've came to Canada! Sure it's cold up here, there's a frost advisory in fucking mid-May, but you can never go wrong with cuddling and hot cocoa :) as for size, we'll see about it. Still haven't written it yet considering the situation is kinda tense. And nope, don't be worried about those boys. I'd burn those boys alive. Hmm, I wonder which of your friends wrote it!**

**StarSparkle14: You know it!**

**Guest: Can't tell you ;)**

**ReadyProductions: Hmm, the gang is described as anthropomorphic birds, but when I write about them, I'm using human terms like "lips" rather than "beak", so I honestly let the reader decide on how they want to view the characters. And in the first chapter, I described Violet as black :) **

**RANDOM: The Queen of Ducks had multiple people wanting to marry her before the age of 20. Well, her father needs to know that she needs to get married eventually, so he can't bury every boy. But she's 15, so I'd do the same thing. So she's an author in this universe too, huh? Jesus, that mother reminds me of every "Karen" out there. "Day and Night, you know what I mean" *shudders* For a scary moment, I thought **_**I**_ **was the boy, and then sighed with relief when I saw that I wasn't. I sound vicious with a sword. "All I want is an adventure". I'm sure I'll get one if my father takes me with him. I'm wondering if we'll be enemies or if it'll be a love at first sight sort of thing. I can't wait for the next one :) **

**AJ: I have bad habits, and unfortunately, smoking's one of them. Don't worry, it's nothing too bad, just three times a day? I don't think Dalek has bad habits. This is interesting so far! Can't wait for the next one!**

**ooo**

Dewey groaned.

He had a pounding headache, his throat felt raw, and his stomach was in pain. But the absolute worst part was the fact that he remembered most of what happened last night, and it was painfully obvious he couldn't take any of it back.

ooo

Huey's eyes fluttered open. Webby was still sleeping beside him. Her eyes were still swollen from crying, and her mouth was drawn in a slight frown. It killed him to see her so unhappy. Even while she was asleep she looked anything but peaceful. He stood up and gently moved Webby so that her head was on the pillows, careful not to wake her. She stirred as he put a blanket over her, and he gently kissed her forehead.

Huey walked towards Dewey's temporary room only to find it empty. He groaned. Dewey was impulsive enough, who _knew_ what he'd do when he was angry as well. Huey decided to leave it alone. If he went back to the Deniers, then he might lose Webby and his brothers and friends' respect. It was his choice.

Instead, he walked back to his own room and found that Violet, Louie, and Lena were just waking up.

"Where were you? I got worried." Violet frowned.

He sighed, and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her in for a gentle kiss. "I was with Webbs."

Huey told them everything. By the end of it, Lena's face was red with anger, Violet was shocked, and Louie was wide eyed.

"Let's go find the little punk!" Lena snarled.

Violet put a hand on her shoulder to quell her anger. "Easy, Lena."

But Louie was taking it badly. "H-he drank alcohol?"

Huey pulled his younger brother in for a hug and rubbed his shoulder. Louie trembled in his arms. Upon seeing this, Lena's face softened, and she understood why Louie was so distraught—not too long ago, he was drunk and got jumped by the Beagle Boys. And despite knowing that he could've _died_, Dewey still chose to drink alcohol.

"I don't care if he drinks!" Louie spat venomously. "I care about the fact that he still chose to do it just to ease his pain!"

Violet gently set a hand on Louie's chest.

"We shouldn't put him in some villainous light. Lena, you of all people should know what that feels like." Huey said pointedly.

Lena scowled.

"Right now, our main job is to be there for Webby. We need to get her to her feet," Huey instructed. "You have to be patient with her. She's going through a lot, so there'll be a lot of tears."

Violet noticed Huey's sunken eyes, and softened—he had obviously not slept well.

"Rest up. We'll handle this." she said.

"I'm fine." Huey insisted.

"No you're not," Louie said. "Sleep, man. We'll handle this."

Huey sighed and did as he was told. The rest of the gang shut the door.

"Hold on… doesn't Reaper have a tracker on Dewey because of the bomb?" Lena remembered.

Violet pursed her lips. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"It's better than nothing." Lena insisted.

Louie rubbed his temples. "No. Violet's right. There's enough fighting going on, and I don't want to be dealing with Dewey because we tracked him down. That'll make anyone angry."

The angry flash in her boyfriend's eyes told Lena that he was not to be questioned. Louie looked around and suddenly realized they all had somehow left Webby by herself. Knowing that she would wake up and be very upset to find herself alone, Louie began giving out instructions.

"Can you two go get freshened up and begin on breakfast? I'll check on Webbs."

Violet nodded. "Try to get her out of her bedroom. One confined space isn't healthy."

Louie nodded. "Thanks guys."

Louie breathed in a sigh of relief to see that Webby was just turning over and opening her eyes when he arrived. He asked her if she wanted breakfast, and Webby nodded yes as she rubbed her tired eyes blearily, but said she didn't want to come to the kitchen.

Louie narrowed his eyes slightly. "If you're worried you'll run into him, no one's seen him since last night."

Webby looked around the room before sighing. "I just want to stay here, Louie. Please."

"Okay," Louie said uncertainly. "We'll bring you breakfast then."

"Thank you," Webby said.

Webby was absolutely crushed, and he wished there was something more he could do.

ooo

Later that day, things were still status quo in the Dewey and Webby situation. This was the biggest argument any of them had ever been involved in, and the air in the mansion was tense. Huey had woken up an hour ago, and he and Violet were preparing lunch. To make matters worse, all the adults were at Gyro's lab, making the silence more deafening.

"Dewey's home." Louie said, checking his phone.

Lena scowled.

"Who wants to take lunch, and who wants to take the other to Dew?" Violet asked.

Louie and Lena looked at each other.

"I'll take Webbs," they said in unison.

Violet sighed. "Fine. You can both go visit her. I'll take Dewey's."

"I'll come with you." Huey said.

"No," Violet frowned. "I'll go. Something tells me he doesn't want to see more than one person right now. I'll talk to him."

Huey sighed, but relented.

Violet picked up Dewey's lunch and tried to quell the nervousness in her stomach. She headed down to his temporary room, and lightly knocked on the door. There was no answer. She tried again. No answer.

"Dewey?" she called.

Violet heard something shifting inside and footsteps sluggishly padding to the door. Dewey unlocked the door and opened it slightly.

"What?" he asked, his voice sounding tired and strained.

"I brought you lunch," Violet said, holding out the tray.

"Thanks," he said blearily, opening the door a little wider.

He looked scruffier than Violet had ever seen him. He hadn't shaved, his hair was messy and sticking up every which way, and he wore a wrinkled white t-shirt with blue pajama pants. His feet were bare.

"Dewey," Violet began, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" he asked bitterly, taking the tray and setting it on his bed, picking at his lunch.

Violet hesitantly stepped inside his door.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Thanks for the food," Dewey said, ignoring her last statement.

Violet watched him for a moment. He didn't look up.

"Dewey, you have to apologize to her sometime. It's tearing her up inside."

"Vi," he sighed, sounding annoyed. "Did you come here just to yell at me?"

"No. I came to bring you lunch. But I also wanted to let you know that Webby's not doing too well. She hasn't come out of her room," Violet said.

Dewey grunted.

"Are you sorry at all?" Violet asked, getting a little annoyed at him herself.

Dewey grumbled. "Of course I'm sorry. Do you think I'm a heartless basstyrd?"

"The guys do," Violet answered. "I know you better than that, but they aren't very happy with you right now."

"Whatever," Dewey muttered.

"I would feel better if I at least saw some remorse," Violet said dryly.

"I _do_ feel fucking remorseful, Vi! What do you want me to do? Waltz into Webby's room and say 'I'm sorry,' kiss and make up? It's not that simple."

Violet frowned. "You could at least try."

"Well, I can't," he muttered. "I hurt her too much."

"Listen. She's scared you two will break up." she said.

"That's ridiculous." he frowned.

"Exactly. You two are meant for one another, and _I'm _scared everything that you two had will be gone, because _you're _too stubborn to leave a gang!" she huffed and waggled her finger at him. "I understand why _you're _angry, but sending a robot after you is nothing compared to joining a gang of singing criminals, and then getting angry at Webbs for sending a robot to protect you, and then getting black out drunk!"

His eyes clenched shut for a moment and Violet sucked in a breath—he looked so hurt, confused, and remorseful all in one.

"Webby had her reasons for sending Reaper after you. Aside from that, you are, in _no _way, right." she snapped.

"I know that," Dewey said grumpily.

"Then why did you react the way you did?" Violet asked.

"I was just so mad that she sent a robot after me! The same robot who instilled a bomb inside of me!"

"_Because_ she wanted to confirm her suspicions, which she did. She's very hurt that you were angry with her, and she's hurt that you kept secrets from her too, and then _lied _about it."

Dewey gave a small grunt for a response, gazing at his tray.

"Are you going to apologize to her?" Violet asked.

"Eventually," he said sullenly. "Thanks for the advice, Violet," Dewey said civilly, indicating that it was time for her to take her leave.

Violet shook her head. "I just might not intervene the next time Lena threatens to kill you," she snipped, heading out the door.

Dewey rolled his eyes and shook his head, bit back a retort, and punched his pillow after she had left.

ooo

Lena couldn't stand the awkward silence any longer as the four moped on the couch.

"I hate this! Isn't there anything we can do?" she slapped her hands on the sofa cushion.

"We can't force Dewey to apologize, it has to naturally come from him," Violet said. The situation was hard on all of them.

"He's a prick for waiting this long," Lena said maliciously, crossing his arms.

"I agree," Louie spoke up as Violet moved to protest.

"Don't be so hard on him," she said. She was feeling guilty again for yelling at him, remembering that stab of absolute despair before he hid it beneath his anger again.

"Webby's the one who's getting the most hurt out of this situation," Lena said. "Are you taking his side now?"

"Lena…" Huey warned.

"No," Violet said defensively. "I'm not taking anyone's _side_. It's going to take one of them to crack before this situation can blow over."

"Dewey's the one that needs to apologize to Webbs," Lena said grumpily.

"Guys?" Webby asked timidly.

The three looked up. Webby was standing at the door. Her friends looked surprised but hopeful. It was a begin.

"Aw, hey, Webbs."

"Dewey…?" she asked, her bottom lip quivering.

Huey's yes softened as he reached out a hand for her.

"He hasn't left his room," he said, pulling her into a hug. "Don't worry about him; he'll come out when he's ready to."

"Oh," she said sadly.

She pulled out of his embrace and looked like she was going to retreat to her room again. They could all sense this, so Huey quickly thought of a way to make her stay, so they could cheer her up.

"Hey, how about we have a movie night?" he suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Louie said, nodding. "How about you pick, Webbs?"

Webby looked conflicted, like she wanted to go back to her room but also did not want to disappoint her friends. Finally she nodded and walked over to the case with the movie collection. Violet noted dimly that she hadn't seen Webby smile at all.

Webby made her selection and mutely handed it to Lena. She held her tongue when she noticed it was a total chick flick, but in an attempt to cheer her up they plopped it into the DVD system. Webby leaned up against Louie, his arm comfortingly around her, and Huey and Violet, and Lena snuggled next to them.

Halfway through the movie the door to the TV Room opened. The gang looked at each other, then at Webby, whose eyes had gone wide. Webby slowly turned around in her seat, the others fighting the urge to turn around as well.

Her body trembled when she pushed herself off the couch to stand in front of it, gazing behind her friends. She bit her bottom lip, wringing her hands.

Dewey shifted his gaze away from her for a moment, his hands clenched. Both paused, a sudden sort of tense moment passed where neither moved, neither knew exactly what to do. Dewey looked back up directly into her eyes and took a couple steps towards her. Webby hesitantly scooted around the couch and stood just behind it, her friends now too curious and turned around to watch. Dewey swiftly headed for her, scooped her up into his arms bridal style and carried her out the door, Webby's head buried in his shoulder and neck.

The gang looked at each other.

"Well… that's that, I guess. Hopefully they'll make up instead of fighting even more." Louie murmured.

ooo

Dewey carried Webby all the way to his temporary room, and he could feel her body trembling and the shoulder of his shirt getting wet as she clutched her arms around him. He shifted Webby's weight so he could support her with one hand and open the door with the other. He hurried inside, and locked the door behind him before setting her down on his bed. He flicked the desk lamp on, casting a low, dim light.

Webby hunched over while she sat and her hands covered her eyes, desperately trying to keep a handle over the tears.

Dewey stood in front of her, his hands hovering by his sides, not quite sure just what he was feeling. He was still angry, but he also knew Webby needed reassurance that they weren't going to break up.

She couldn't bring herself to look up into his tense face as she brushed her wet cheeks, crying quietly.

"Webby," he said, a little sternly, and her tears intensified.

Dewey sighed, moved away and paced around the room.

"Look, I hate seeing you cry like this. I'm not mad at you anymore."

Webby glared at him.

"You're angry with _me_?!" Webby asked in disbelief.

_Uh oh_.

Her voice was wavering, but it was slowly becoming angry. Dewey ran a hand through his hair.

"Webby, yeah I'm angry, but not over the things you probably think I am."

"I can't believe this," she spat venomously. She stood up and pushed him onto the bed, standing over him. "Do you really think after almost joining a gang, sneaking out, and then _lying _about will put you in a position to lecture me?!"

"Webby!" he cried.

Webby avoided his gaze, and looked up to look blankly at the wall.

"Why are _you_ so upset?" she half whispered.

"You didn't trust me!"

"For good reason, you asshole," she laughed harshly. "You really think you're justified, huh?"

"Yeah, I fucking do! It's my choice—"

"NO IT'S NOT!" she roared.

He shrunk, and she jabbed his chest with her finger.

"I sent Reaper after you because I was getting suspicious! You were leaving the mansion for multiple hours, returned home late, and then you were more distant than ever!" she snarled. "And when you came back, you lied to my _fucking_ face! How, on gods _earth_, are you justified?!"

"Because you sent the very same robot, who instilled a _bomb _inside me, to follow me! And then you have the guts to say you're beginning to trust it more than me?!" he snapped.

"That's not the _point_! You're involving a completely different story so you have some sort of point! The bomb doesn't matter, Dewey!"

"Whatever." he grunted, knowing that she was right.

She growled. "Why did you fucking lie about it?"

"Listen, I'm sorry for lying, I truly am, and I lied so you would stop asking me about it. I… I was worried you would be mad at mad at me," he cried.

"Well, congratulations! You did just that! Even though I hate the fact that you're hanging out with the Deniers, you could've at least told me! I thought we trusted each other."

"I do trust you!"

"Well obviously you didn't, because you still lied to me, Were you ever gonna tell me?" she growled angrily.

Dewey drew his hands up to his chest, hurt by her words. "I would have eventually, when I thought the time was right. Clearly it was not the right time now."

"Screw that, Dewey. I'm angry that you kept this from me for this long."

His lips began to snarl. He was beginning to get angry himself. The fight was one sided at the moment but he was tired of just getting yelled at.

"You don't trust me either!" he snarled.

"For good reason! I never sent Reaper to solely track you down! I've never been that type of girlfriend! I've given you so much freedom, I don't hover over you!"

She took a deep breath. "I wanted to make sure that you were safe."

"Webbs…"

"I'm giving you an ultimatum. It's either the gang or me."

Silence.

Webby lowered her head. She turned away from him and sat on the edge of his bed, her back towards him. She breathed heavily for a moment, wiping at the tears on her face.

"You can be a real bitch sometimes," he said maliciously.

Webby stiffened and stood up. "This argument is over. I can't believe you're taking the _time_ to think about seriously joining a gang over me, your brothers, your friends, and your family. Goodnight."

She moved to stomp over to the door. Before she could leave or even react Dewey forcefully grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back onto the bed.

"Don't touch me," she snapped as he stood seething in front of her, while she rubbed her arms where he had gripped her. Her eyes narrowed.

"I don't fucking care how mad you are, you're not going anywhere until we straighten this out," he snarled.

"You are making that impossible." she snapped.

"Well so are you." he retorted.

"Why? Because I am standing up for myself? Because I care about your wellbeing and future? Because, here's a good one, I don't want you to join a fucking _gang_?!" she snapped.

Dewey quieted for a moment. He was supposed to be apologizing to her, it was what he originally intended, not this argument. He growled and began pacing. Webby watched him move about the room in agitation, mumbling to himself. She still absently rubbed her arms, feeling absolute fury and hurt that he refused to understand sit in her chest like a heavy weight. He was so furious, so upset over the ultimatum. Webby shook her head and looked down.

She sighed, and the tears began to rim her eyes again.

"Dewey…" she called softly, the anger and bitterness leaving her voice, distress filtering in. "If we can't work through this… I don't know if there will even _be _a 'we' to fix!"

Upon hearing her words, Dewey immediately felt like he had been sucker punched in the stomach and stabbed in the chest. He was not expecting her to say that. His pacing instantly stopped and he whirled around to look open mouthed at her.

"What?! But Webby—" he sputtered.

"You are very angry, and I don't feel that we have much trust in one another at this moment, and relationships are built upon the _trust_. Dewey," she said sadly.

"Webbs… no…" he said weakly, his face slack. He panicked and his heart constricted at the thought of what she was saying. "We've had fights before and we've been fine, we've worked through them. That's what we're doing right now," he insisted.

She shook her head again, a tear escaping down her face. "We've never had an argument this huge before, and were not solving anything, we are only arguing."

"But we… we'll work through it," he said in a small voice, suddenly coming and kneeling next to her at the foot of the bed. "You can't just give up."

"I'm not. I'm saying we should apologize before we have done too much damage, if we have not already."

"No, no Webby, don't say that…"

"Dewey," she began sadly.

"Webbs, please," he said, taking her hand, squeezing it with almost a death grip.

His mouth was saying things to her, reasons why she should stay, why they shouldn't break up. He was barely aware. It was just a stupid fight. A stupid petty fight that he had caused, he had let get so out of control…

Inside the dam had broken, and the flood of emotions he had been holding back assaulted him all at once, making his head spin and the room darken for a moment as the reality of the situation finally hit home. He stopped his babbling and held his hands over his face, sat back and rested his elbows on his knees.

It _hurt_. It hurt so much.

He heard Webby sigh. "Dewey?"

"I don't want to break up," he said shakily.

She didn't reply, but he heard her shift uncomfortably.

"Please Webby…"

"Dewey, I—"

"I'm sorry."

Her answer was slow. "I… am sorry too."

"I didn't mean for this to get so out of control. I get… upset when things are out of my control."

For the first time he managed to hug her so tight that she was the one who could barely breathe.

She sniffled into his shoulder.

He shook his head sadly as Webby pulled away.

"I am so sorry I yelled at you…" he said, his voice wavering. "You should hate me. I was a complete… bastard, and you shouldn't—"

Webby shook her head. "I do not hate you."

"No wonder you wanted to break up."

"Dewey stop—" she warned.

"I don't deserve you at all." he spat.

"_Dewey_!"

She shook his shoulders. Dewey was still recovering, trying to process everything. His entire body felt broken and bruised, even worse than any real injury he had ever sustained. More questions, now that he knew everything was linked.

"Did you go back after our fight?"

He finally managed to speak. "No. I just wanted to get away for a little bit, Webby. I was walking along the ocean by the shore, to think things over. I finally decided that I was drawing things out too long and that we should just get the argument done and over with. I never for a minute thought that you would think that we should break up." His voice was panicked at the end.

She shook her head. "I don't want to break up."

"I don't either," he said quickly.

She emitted a slight sigh and sat back on the bed.

"…You were so… angry…" she stared blankly, rubbing her index finger in circles on the bedspread.

Dewey clenched his eyes shut again, feeling like the lowest creature on Earth. He got up, unable to face her. But he had to explain. She had opened up so much; he owed her.

"Webby… I was angry, but I wasn't actually… angry…"

"But, I do not understand…"

Dewey's gaze went up to the ceiling. "You have no idea how much it hurt me when you said you didn't trust me anymore. I did lie to you. I shouldn't have lied or drank."

She sighed. "It was mean of me to yell. You might've lied. You were scared, and I probably gave you reason to be," she said sadly.

"No, you did not, Webbs please," he insisted. "I don't need them. I should've known that you all are my friends and you all love me. I'm so sorry Webby…"

"Dewey, please, I forgive you…"

"I really shouldn't be."

"You are." she insisted.

He shook his head, crossing to sit on the bed and hanging his head into his hands. "You've been through so much, and all I did was yell at you and hurt you more."

Webby looked down. Her bottom lip trembled as she knelt in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders. She drew in several hiccup breaths, sobs began to come, tears spilling over her cheeks.

He hugged her to him fiercely, pulled her up so she was straddling his lap, kissed her face, stroked her cheek.

"And about that ultimatum… I'd shrivel up and die without you," he smiled, a tear streaking down his cheek too.

She laughed, breaths catching in her throat before she kissed him soundly. He broke away and kissed her cheek, pecked at her neck, roamed his hands over her shoulders and arms. He nuzzled her collarbone, his lips traveling over her skin in an attempt to make up for everything they had missed the past day. Webby leaned her head back, letting him get his fill.

There was a haze, and suddenly she realized he was calling her name, saying something to her.

"Hmm, what?" she murmured.

He grinned. "Lost you for a moment there."

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

He chuckled again, reattaching his mouth over hers, until after a few moments of passionate lip lock he was leaning her back on the bed, stroking his fingers through her hair as his tongue teased. That hazy film was back, like she was suddenly in a dream. Her toes and fingers tingled as she felt his hands caressing over her stomach, flitting down her thighs. The kisses became intense, his hands roaming everywhere.

He was whispering something but she didn't quite comprehend it, her eyes serenely closed. She felt her shirt pushing up, felt warmth and breath creeping up her body, her fingers finding silky light hair.

She moaned when she felt his mouth close over her, arched her chest into him, gripped his hair as his fingers came up to tease too.

She leaned her head back, purely enjoying the sensations he was washing over her, the love she felt for him. She cracked her eyes open slightly as he was maneuvering her shirt, guiding her arms through the sleeves, pulling it over her head. Her hands reached out just as eagerly for his shirt, removing it from him just as quickly. She slid her palms over his chest, impatient when his fingers fumbled for the back of her bra. She lifted her body up, waited for him to untangle it from her arms before she hastily returned her attention to his skin.

His hands explored her just as fervently, his lips running over her neck, her collarbone, her chest. She could sense it wasn't enough, the need they both felt was growing, was pushing their bodies into a blurry fog.

She barely realized that his fingers were slipping underneath her shorts, and were pulling them down and off her legs. She raised herself up a little to help him, her panties soon followed.

She gasped and grabbed the comforter when she felt his fingers slip into her, his thumb caressing her outside, gently exploring as he slid his body alongside hers. She writhed as he found good places to touch, places that made her body jump or made her moan.

Her face frowned as his fingers slid away and she grabbed his shoulders, wiggled her bottom and emitted a frustrated noise.

He grinned and slid his body on top of her, hovered his lips over hers. She wriggled, impatient. Her mouth dropped open and a searing tingle shot through her as he slid down her body. She arched her back and gasped at the completely new sensations rocking her. His warm mouth and tongue slid over her skin as she gripped his hair.

She curled her legs around him and rolled her head back, shuddering as he licked that sensitive spot, making her body jolt with pleasure. She was unable to think coherently, her body light. She could have sworn she was floating, even though her back was still pressed against his soft comforter. Her breath came in gasps and she wasn't conscious of the sounds she made.

When he slithered back up the air felt cool where his hot mouth had once been. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to her, his lower half nestling between her legs naturally. She pushed herself against him with a moan as he continued to kiss along her neck and jaw.

She tugged on the waistband of his pants and waited restlessly for him as he drew away from her and threw off the remainder of his clothes. He crawled back over her, her legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him close, pressing him against her inner lips. Her body jumped at the contact and suddenly the haze cleared slightly for both of them, it became very real as he looked into her green eyes and took in the sheer desire filtering through them. She looked back into those lusty eyes and marveled at the fact that she had never wanted something so badly before. She was pulsing, aching from his pause. She felt so empty, the need for him overwhelming. She breathed in an impatient sigh and wiggled her hips.

"Dewey, please," she pleaded with a moan.

Her words uttered with so much passion and desire sent his head spinning as he poked and prodded for a minute, barely conscious of what he was doing, before finally getting it right and sliding carefully inside her.

"Oh!" Webby breathed, rolling her head back and closing her eyes. The sensation of him filling her completely was euphoric, so amazing and different than anything she had ever experienced. It was immediate satisfaction.

Sure they had sex before, but this time felt different. Webby curled her legs around his waist then and let him set the pace, just let him rock against her as each time he ebbed away and came back sent her body into an ecstatic haze.

He began to gain momentum, the slow motions of before suddenly were not satisfying enough, and she pushed against him, urging him to go faster. She gripped his shoulders and buried her face into his neck, then somehow their lips met for a searing kiss.

She couldn't help the sounds that escaped her, pants and cute moans which intensified to a cry when he snaked a hand to where they were joined.

_Oh_. Oh that felt good. She was writhing beneath him now, his fingers sliding over her, making her body jolt against him. She could feel something rising in her, a burning sensation that wanted to be fulfilled, needed to be released, shifting beneath his fingertips.

His movements were fast and hard, his hand rubbing at her furiously and she felt something building inside her, emotions began to soar. And then she hit that peak. Her body went tense; she cried out and grabbed his shoulders, her previous feather like touches turned to nails digging into his skin. She began to shudder involuntarily as her eyes clenched shut, her toes curled into the sheets and her fingers tingled as a wave of pleasure washed over her entire body.

Hearing her cries and moans and the way she clutched at him was all it took to send him over the edge. She felt his body stiffen and a moan poured from the back of his throat as he stroked against her powerfully.

That edge was reached and they both came down from the climax, flopped flat to the bed, completely satisfied and energy expended.

They panted, chests heaving, and Webby found that her entire body felt extremely heavy, which was odd since just a moment before she had felt light as a feather. She tried to lift her hand but it flopped listlessly back onto the bed; control over her limbs seemed minimal.

Dewey's face was buried in her neck, his heavy breath tickling her shoulder. He hadn't tried to move, just sat there and pressed her against the bed. One erratic hand stroked through her hair. It seemed he had just as little control over his limbs, too.

After a few minutes of cuddling, Dewey finally lifted his head and kissed her on the cheek.

"That was amazing," he sighed, finally coherent enough to speak.

Webby still looked dreamy. He chuckled and cradled her head and shoulders in his arms.

"I love you, Webby," he said huskily, pecking her on the lips, stroking a thumb over her cheek.

She smiled sweetly. "I love you too."

He kissed her again, savoring the sensation of being close. Still so much pain, but he couldn't love her more in that moment.

"We should probably get cleaned up, huh?" he said eventually.

She put her arms around his shoulders and wiggled on him.

"Maybe. But I like staying this way," she purred.

He grinned. "Then we'll just have to do it again."

Her eyes gleamed. "That sounds wonderful."

**ooo**

**Now we have to wait for the **_**other**_ **half of season 3 to come out. Oh joy. **

—**Jordan**


	43. Outsider

**dewdrop: it's okay! Happens to all of us! And I've been wanting to do one of these! Let's do this! **

**OTP: Scrooge and Goldie, Dewey and Webby, Huey and Violet, Louie and Lena, Fenton and Gandra, Donald and Daisy**

**LIKE: Steelbeak and Heron, Launchpad and Penumbra, Della and Penumbra, Tyrion and Indy**

**OKAY: Drake and LP, Magica and Scrooge, Graves and Beaks, **

**DISLIKE: Fenton and Gyro, Launchpad and Della, Glomgold and Scrooge, Duckworth and Scrooge, Beakley and Scrooge, Webby + Huey or Louie, honestly don't see Weblena, sorry shippers, and absolutely no incest **

**BROTP: The triplets, Della and Donald, Scrooge and Beakley, Webby and the girls, Dewey and LP :)**

**Yold blig blig: Okay, well **_**I'm **_**going to speak rudely to get **_**on**_ **your nerves, man. In the nicest way possible, you are super fucking weird. Listen, I appreciate that you're reviewing my story and shit, but seriously. You're super rude, which I don't like. You're also disturbing with all the blood and gore and shit. Maybe somewhere else man, but not here. Nobody wants to see that shit, man. If you're still going to keep reviewing like this, like some maniac, then I kindly ask you not to. Even if you do, I will not reply, and I will remove your reviews. Thank you **

**Caetlyn27: Right? I understand that the pandemic is a thing, but they started filming this way before. I mean, if they needed more time off, I wouldn't have minded. I rather wait a year and have weekly episodes than wait 7 months for what? 6 episodes to be released? And then the finale? and then wait another 8 months? Rumours have it we're waiting till November. **

**Guest: Yes, he is :)**

**dalek117: Damn it, I forgot the protection. Always. And unfortunately, you have :-D hope you don't mind! And good thing. I smoke, but I'm happy none of you guys do**

**Guest: That, my friend, is what I call "Jordan Forgetting the Protection". Strangely enough, I'd say Louie and Lena are the most careful because both of them are experienced. Please don't die! Exactly!**

**Boss Teal: *groans* Tell me about it **

**riverajocabed1: I also like reading the mini fics. Tbo and AJ have a tendency to get a little inappropriate, and I like RANDOM's story a lot. I like all their stories. Yes ma'am, I got a little too invested in these chapters. Always forgetting the protection! And Della doesn't get grandchildren anytime soon XD. See? This is why I don't shop Louie or Huey with Webby, I just don't see it! The word "fluffy" suddenly made me very hungry for some pancakes :) nah, Louie may be the Evil Triplet, but he has emotions—you'll see that in this chapter. I see Violet as a very empathetic character despite her reputation as an emotionless character. I'll try to keep it painless this time, **_**je t'aime tellement et je déteste quand je te blesse**_**. And I've been so busy with Dewey and Webby, I completely forgot about Heron. I haven't "written" any stories, but I've worked with people on them, especially a lot of the stories in the SVTFOE universe, Gravity Falls, Danny Phantom etc. So I knew what I was doing. I basically started off as a guide, telling the authors what direction to steer their story. This was when I was around 14? Around the age of 17, I became a critic, you can see my most recent critic reviews in Great Big World, one of my favourited stories. I love it so much. At the age of 19, I started mentoring people. I was still a guide and critic, just more muted. One of the people I worked with, her name is EmMarie96, and I worked with her for her fic "Abandoned" in the Percy Jackson fandom, came up to me and said that I need to start writing. So, I searched for a fandom, because all my favourite shows were ending, like Gravity Falls and SVTFOE, so I came here—DuckTales. And I'm glad I did. Over share? Sorry :) I love hearing new stories about your sisters XDDD. Their antics always make me laugh. I want to see Rockerduck and Louie as well! Hmm, I've never given Phantom Blot a second look. I'm proud of him too. He's an amazing person. Trust me, snow looks nice from a distance, but up close, it's cold and nasty. I should never ever go near your fathers. **

**Let's Dewey It: It's okay, you're here now! :)**

**RANDOM: A CLIFFY?! WHY?**

**43 :))**

**ooo**

Louie was sitting on the couch, loading up a video game. Dewey approached the sofa from behind, his arms crossed. Louie ignored his brother, pressing start to play their favorite racing game. His mouth was set in a straight line.

Dewey held back a sigh.

"I know you're mad at me, and… I came to apologize to you." Dewey started.

Louie said nothing as he selected his car and the racecourse.

"Okay, really mad," Dewey muttered.

Louie didn't flinch, as he peeled from the start line and began his race.

"I said some things I shouldn't have. I was a real ass and I'm sorry." Dewey sighed.

There was a moment before Louie paused the game and turned to look at Dewey.

"The alcohol, Dewey," Louie shook his head and turned back around. "That was unacceptable. And what you did to Webby was even _more_ unacceptable." He pushed start again.

Dewey looked away and gripped the back of the sofa. "You're right. It was unacceptable. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Nothing," Louie said. "You did what you did, and you can't take it back. But I suppose if Webby can forgive you for being the biggest dick on earth, then I guess so can I." Louie sighed and paused the game, his voice cracking with emotion. "You're not the only one who loves her, dude. She's like my sister, and if you think I'd just sit back and let you—"

Dewey turned away from Louie's rant and rubbed a hand against his forehead.

"You know I would never… I never wanted to hurt her…" Dewey's voice broke.

Louie's eyes flicked down for a moment, finally hearing the remorse he was looking for in his brother's voice. Louie knew apologizing in the first place was hard for Dewey to do. Dewey finally let his guard down, and it was enough for Louie.

"I know you wouldn't, dude." Louie said softly.

"I… I really messed up, a-and I'm sorry. If you aren't ready to forgive me, you don't have to," Dewey said, his expression serious. "What I did was wrong."

"It was," Louie said evenly. "But like I said… Webby forgave you, and if you're truly sorry, about everything, then I can too."

"I really don't deserve forgiveness from either of you." Dewey sighed.

He shrugged. "I don't mean to hold it over you man, but Webby was bad. Huey went to see her. He said he'd never seen anyone cry that hard."

Dewey slumped against the couch, unable to say anything, but Louie could see him start to brood.

"She's better now though, right? I mean… if… you guys made up, then everything's okay," Louie said.

"It's not okay, Louie…" Dewey murmured.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt her like that," Louie said. "I can tell Webby's really happy that you guys aren't fighting anymore."

"I fucked up really bad," Dewey sighed, his face finally betraying how he was really feeling.

"Yeah, but… you guys made up," Louie smiled. "She wouldn't have made up with you if she didn't forgive you."

Dewey was silent, mulling over what Louie had said. Louie could plainly see that anything else he said wouldn't help much, and knew that Dewey was going to have to get over it on his own time.

"Wanna play?" Louie asked.

Dewey stared at him for a moment, then realized this was Louie's way of saying he truly was forgiven. A small smile curved his lips.

"Sure."

Louie tossed him a controller as Dewey hopped over the back of the couch.

ooo

In the following week, Violet noticed a few changes in her friends. Dewey and Webby were inseparable, no doubt still recovering from their fight, and their method to do that seemed to be physical. Violet was concerned however, because she noted that during the small moments when Webby was actually not _near_ him, Dewey was quiet and brooding. She knew he especially was still recovering from the fight and the shock, and she expected it would take him a long time to truly forgive himself.

Huey was affecting her the most. He would stray away from her, he was distant, and he was jumpy and nervous.

"Hubert?" she asked, gently opening his door.

"Hey." he murmured.

Violet noticed that he looked and sounded weary.

"You okay?" she asked, closing the door behind her.

He sighed, pulling the drawstrings of his maroon Duckburg High hoodie. "I'm sorry I've been distant. I just… I _love _you so much, Vi."

"I know that, and I love you so much too," she said softly. "So why are you saying it like we just fought and you want to make up to me?"

"Because I'm scared that we'll have a huge fight… one we might not recover from." he murmured.

She gently cupped his cheek. "Huey, I can't promise you that we'll _never _fight. All couples do. We can't willy-nilly agree on everything."

He pouted. They climbed onto his bunk and she pulled him in for a hug, cradling his head against her chest. Huey sighed, sunk his face into her softness and breathed deeply.

"But promise me if and when we fight, that we remember this moment?"

He nodded. "I promise."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the mouth. Huey's arm immediately wrapped around her waist as he kissed her back with just as much force. Violet softly moaned when Huey leaned into her chest and slid down, his lips trailing down her stomach. She instantly felt a tingle streak through her that shot straight to lower regions.

Breathing hard Violet pulled away slightly so she could see into his eyes Huey lightly pushed her curly hair behind her ears.

Huey smiled, rolling them over so that Violet was on her back with Huey hovering over her. He kissed her again. Violet's hands moved down Huey's stomach stopping at the edge of his hoodie and the top of sweats. Violet grabbed the bottom of his hoodie pulling it over his arms. Huey broke the kiss so Violet could pull off the top and throw it onto the floor. Huey moved to her neck, immediately finding the sensitive spot behind her ear, making Violet let out a small moan. As Huey kissed her neck his hands roamed down her body. One groped her thigh as the other moved underneath her shirt. It seemed that everywhere Huey touched and kissed left a tingling sensation.

Tired of fighting Violet's shirt Huey finally just grabbed the bottom and pulled it over her head. Holding himself up Huey's eyes looked over her nearly naked body.

"You're beautiful Violet." he said looking her straight in the eye.

Violet didn't say anything as she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. After some very intense kissing Huey finally pulled away, breathing heavily, his clouded with lust.

"We should probably stop," Huey breathed heavily as he tried to move to the side. "Aren't you sore from last night?"

But Violet grabbed his shoulders, stopping him.

"I'm okay." Violet said breathlessly.

He searched her eyes, and slowly nodded. "Okay."

She laughed as he mounted her once again.

ooo

Louie frowned when he couldn't find his cigarettes. He shook his pillows, lifted his mattress, and searched his desk. He tried to do this quietly, as Huey and Violet were passed out on the first bunk. He didn't want to wake them up, but he was really getting agitated—he didn't smoke in 3 days and he was getting restless.

"Looking for something?" a voice asked behind him.

He turned around to find his mother leaning against the doorframe. As usual, Louie tensed up—he was still getting used to her being there.

He folded his arms. "No."

She sighed. "Louie… I know. I know about the cigarettes."

He raised an eyebrow, his mind putting two and two together—the way Della has always been side-eyeing him, the way she almost monitored his whereabouts, the way she always perked up whenever he went inside his room. Now, her confident posture of leaning against the doorway told Louie that she'd been waiting for this moment

A spark of annoyance fueled him. "You were _snooping _through my _stuff_?!"

"I have every right to." Della said.

"No you don't." Louie snarled, walking towards her. He didn't want to argue with her here, no. He would risk waking up Huey and Violet, and he didn't need that happening. There was enough drama as it was.

He softly shut the door behind him.

"No, you _don't_." Louie repeated venomously.

"Louie…"

"No! I barely say 'I love you' to you, and you suddenly think you have every right to go through my stuff?!" he hissed.

"As your _mother_, I have every right to go through your stuff." she frowned.

He laughed harshly. "Oh that's rich! It's been one damn month since you've come back and suddenly, you're my _mom_?!"

She pulled back: Scrooge had told her that Louie was easy going compared to Huey, but right now, any outsider could easily tell that her son was furious.

Her stomach lurched—_outsider_. Wasn't that exactly what she was?

"You want to know _why_ I started smoking in the first place? Because of _you_." he said with a devious smirk. "_First _it was cutting—"

Her stomach lurched again. Did her son really resort to cutting himself?

"—and now it's smoking! Not to mention the _fucking_ abandonment issues! I'm constantly paranoid that you're going to leave us again!" Louie snapped.

Della caught her breath. "Steelbeak captured me, it's not like I could've come home at will!"

"Yes," Louie agreed. "But if you never set foot on that spaceship, we wouldn't _be_ in this situation in the first place. I never would've done the things I've done. Dewey never would've spent a chunk of his life looking for you. Uncle Donald never would've moved out of the mansion. Scrooge never would've _almost _gone bankrupt!"

As he turned to walk away, he stopped and turned around, giving her a look of absolute loathing, disgust, and worst of all, _hurt_.

"Finding you was an accident," he said, not flinching when she gasped. "We were supposed to be looking for information about Webby's family, and you turned up. So much _pain _has been caused by just the _mention _of you! So no mom. Mother or not, you have no right to search my room. I smoke. Huey, Dewey, and I drink. We're _adults_, not the little boys you thought you could easily mesh into liking you."

She took a deep breath to calm her anxiety.

"Can I just ask you something?" he asked.

She numbly nodded.

"What were you thinking when you set foot on that rocket ship? You had three baby boys on the way, yet, you still went. I just don't understand."

"Louie, I'm sorry! I can't take it back, but can't you see I'm remorseful?!" she snapped.

"Can't _you_ see that I'm willing to forgive, Mom?" he said, and his voice cracked. "I just need some time."

He reached behind a plant and pulled out another box of cigarettes.

"If you were around, maybe, just _maybe_, this never would've happened." he whispered fiercely, shaking the box of cigarettes, and she winced when they cigarettes rattled inside. With that, Louie sighed, went towards the balcony, and lit one up.

Della glumly watched as he gently sucked the bud, the end glowing a bright orange. She wished all of her problems could vanish like the smoke that disappeared into the night sky.

"Need some company?" someone asked behind her.

Della turned around to see Lena staring at her sympathetically.

"It would be nice." Della admitted with a small laugh. Lena smiled sadly, and took her hand, leading her downstairs.

"I know what it's like to be an outsider." she said as they walked down the stairs.

"How?" Della asked coldly. "You're in the inner circle."

Lena gave her a hard look. "Do you know who I am?"

Della merely stared at her, and Lena sat at the bottom of the stairs, waiting until Della sat next to her.

"I'm not human," Lena muttered, opening her palm. From it, swirls of purple magic escaped, traveling to a blooming flower. Once the magic reached it, the flower wilted. "I was created by Magica DeSpell years ago to get revenge on Scrooge. The Shadow War Donald told you about? Yeah. I was the cause of that."

Della's jaw dropped.

"But," Lena said gravely. "That doesn't mean I'm a bad person."

She fired a blast of magic at the dead flower, and it immediately began to bloom once again.

"I _know _what it's like to be an outsider. I, of all people, should know. People aren't going to trust you willy-nilly. Trust has to be earned. It's just—"

"Going to take time?" Della asked bitterly.

Lena hardened. "I get that it's frustrating, but be patient. You've missed 19 years of their lives. Louie's the youngest. He's the most sensitive… he needs time."

Della groaned.

"You're making progress with Huey and Dewey. Just… leave him alone for a little. He's hurt right now."

With that, Lena stood up and dusted off her jeans.

"Lena?" Della called.

She turned.

"Thank you."

Lena smiled, and continued walking up the stairs, where she found that Louie was just finishing his cigarette and was smushing it onto the ashtray. He looked at her with tear brimmed eyes, and she wordlessly walked out onto the balcony, wrapping her arms around his waist. He buried his face into her shoulder, and she rubbed his shoulder as he trembled in her arms.

ooo

The next morning, Dewey groaned. He and Webby were exhausted from barely sleeping last night.

"We're not leaving the bed." Dewey muffled the announcement into his pillow as soon as he felt her hand around his shoulder, squeezing lightly, and she gave a disapproving huff.

"Get up, sleepyhead," she said, in a low, sluggish voice. "Everyone's going to be suspicious that we're late for breakfast."

"Not if I don't get up." he whined.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer despite her half-hearted protest. Webby forced herself to swing her legs out of bed and immediately pressed her palm against her inner thighs.

"Oh, God." she groaned.

A lopsided grin pulled at his mouth. "Sore, love?"

Webby groaned and gave a wide yawn that quickly turned into a giggle when Dewey lifted the blanket, as though inviting her to crawl back into bed.

"You just _had _to be rough." she scolded.

"_Me_?" he asked in disbelief.

He sat up, and lifted the blanket, revealing his bare chest that was covered in nail scratches. He turned around so she could see his back and saw that it was covered in tiny crescent moon shapes from where Webby dug her nails into his skin.

"Oh my god." Webby said, rushing to him. "I'm so _so _sorry! You could've told me to stop…?" she trailed off when she noticed him trying not to laugh. "This isn't funny, Dewey!"

"Yes it _is_," he laughed, pulling her onto his lap, careful not to hurt her. "I like it when you're rough." he said in a low, gruff voice, gently kissing her.

"Good," she smirked, getting up. Dewey blushed when he saw that Webby was making absolutely no effort to cover herself up. Now you will get your ass out of bed."

He blinked. "Did you just tell me to get my ass out of bed?"

"I'm not saying that again." She reached for the water bottle on the bedside table, quickly downing what was left of it, and gave an agonised groan.

"Better?"

"No."

"Then come back," he whined. "We can rest up."

"Dewey!" she giggled, making no effort when she was pulled back to the bed.

She answered with a drowsy little smile and dragged her leg over his, cold feet bumping against his shin, and he grinned sheepishly as he watched her slumber. He looked down at Webby, who had wrapped herself in the warm blanket with a grateful smile.

"We need to eat, you know", she mumbled. "So do you."

"You're pretty much asleep." he smirked.

Webby looked at though she would've usually scolded him for that particular remark; now, however, she merely smiled and buried her face in Dewey's warm chest. He smiled as he watched her sleep.

ooo

Huey and Violet were grocery shopping. Her father was to be discharged from the hospital later that evening, and she smiled when she saw that Huey buried his nose in a newspaper flyer, searching for the best deals and sales.

"There's bacon on sale," he said thoughtfully.

"We are _so_ getting that." she agreed.

What they didn't know was that they were being watched by a particular female robot.

**ooo**

**Some Louie angst :( i was in a mood, and just reread "Evil Suits You"and rewatched Timephoon okay? I had to **

—**Jordan :)**


	44. Backstory

**Sorry about the late update! There was a bug with the site and I couldn't see any of your reviews! But it's fixed now, so here I am :)**

**Guest: So, basically since FOWL took Della from the moon, I'm just going to say Moonvasion never happened, meaning I can't add Penumbra. I'm also gonna be dark and say that FOWL killed everybody off. So no Penny in this story :(**

**Boss Teal: XDDD I LOVE THAT THEME**

**dalek117: Just saw the newest blurb! You never cease to amaze me!**

**riverajobabed1: You know I love writing sibling angst! Yeah, Webby would kill him if he started smoking. My little version of Timephoon, where everyone questions who's right and who's wrong. In Timephoon, Della was totally justified. She had every right to ground Louie. From her perspective, she saw her entire family, the people she's been struggling to get back to for a decade, just gone, just like that, because her son wanted to get rich? You understand where she's coming from, and her anger's justified. However, Louie was justified too. This "getting rich" thing isn't something new, there was the whole Harp-B-Gone fiasco (I'm not sure if I'm spelling that correctly). Louie always puts family in front of him. He sacrifices his company to save Donald from that harpy, he risks being stepped on by the Bombie to get rid of the curse, and even though it was fake, in Sky Pirates… in the Sky, there was that whole diamond scene, where he wants to keep the diamond for himself, he ends up giving it back to Scrooge. So, I was on Della's side until she threatened his place in the family. I was like, "Hold on. That is not okay". Leaving a preteen in a empty mansion, locked in his bedroom is enough of a punishment, but Louie was alone for "over 24 hours" as Huey says, "The DT-87 hasn't reported any schemes in the last 24 hours", and even though Louie was with Glomgold for a few hours, he still spent a long time with nobody but a robot, with no entertainment, and was visibly depressed when he says that being sharp was the only thing he was good at. So when Louie said, "I wonder where I got that from," he was justified. He wasn't wrong. And don't get me started on the fact that their next adventure had to be Big Rock Candy Mountain, the fucking pettiness. So my respect level for Della and even Louie always wavers. Phew, now that that's out of the way, I realized Della and Lena have a lot of similarities. Hmm, I'm not sure what Lena has. And yeah, I added that part because everyone was worried they'd break up XD. Yeah, it's the same robot. You know I forget things sometimes, like protection or anniversaries. You have the energy to get up every morning and make Minnie Mouse shaped pancakes? And you don't get mad when your siblings eat them? Hmm, so foreign languages are your turn on, eh? And yeah, I have a complex little backstory :) and the damn bug prevented me from updating, so I gave you a small break :D**

**tbo: IDCCC OFC I LOVED IT!**

**Yold blig blig: Hmm, I didn't really have a "game plan" per se, and nothing really "gave" me an idea. Like, I was watching Nothing Can Stop Della Duck again, and when you know where Louie and Della's relationship is going to go, it's hard to watch. You can see Huey and Dewey cutting Louie off, you can visibly see he's hesitant and uncomfortable, so I basically thought to myself, "Okay. What if she never came back at the ripe age of 12? What if she never came back when they were still kids and still had some form of authority over them?", hence One Thing Leads to Another. I wanted to keep the normal DuckTales theme of adventure and family, just more mature. Well… they're ducks. In Quackpack you can see that they're definitely not humans**

**RANDOM: This is starting to sound like the Frozen 2 plot, only I'm not an ice queen XDD. Love this so far! YOU TORTURE ME WITH THESE CLIFFIES!**

**Let's Dewey It: Nah, there was a bug with the system this time so it didn't matter if you were late XDDD**

**dewdrop: Don't worry, it hasn't passed yet. My birthdays on the 23 :)**

**Guest: Hmm, Disney names huh? I'll see whether I can use them :)**

**Guest: actually, the name Casey has been resonating with me for awhile, and not because he's in TMNT, because the name "Casey" is in the McDuck family tree. But that's for a future fic :)**

**44? How?**

**ooo**

Scrooge frowned as he looked at the assembled group of adults at Gyro's lab. He had no idea why Donald had called this meeting, but he had specifically stated that all the adults, including Gyro, Fenton, and Daisy, attend. They all waited for a moment before Donald entered, followed by the Reaper.

Scrooge heard Daisy gasp at the sight of the machine, while Della gave a small whimper. Scrooge instantly stood up, utterly gobsmacked about why Donald brought the robot here.

"You're all probably wondering why not only have I called this meeting, but why the Reaper is by my side here, but the truth of it is, he was the one who suggested this meeting: to discuss a threat to our family!"

Everyone looked at the two of them in shock, Donald giving them only a short amount of time to process what he just said. He turned to face Daisy.

"From what you're about to hear, a lot of it you don't know anything about, but after this meeting, I'm going to tell you everything about it."

Daisy nodded at this, so Donald once again continued to the entire group.

"As most of you know, Steelbeak, who had tortured my sister for ten years, and killed Webby's parents all those years ago, was finally killed by Della a while ago."

Nobody noticed the Reaper flinch at the mention of Webby's parents and Steelbeak's death.

Donald continued. "We thought that we were finally free of F.O.W.L. but three nights ago, Della woke up in the middle of the night, experiencing extreme amounts of trauma from memories that she never had. Immediately, we came to the conclusion that it was a mental attack on her."

"If it was an attack, then why is he here?!" Beakley demanded, pointing at the Reaper.

"Almost immediately I confronted him about it, and he convinced me that he did not commit the attack," Donald explained. "However, he did recognize the symptoms and did confirm that it was a mental attack from an individual that he is yet to identify…" Donald glared at Reaper before turning back to the group. "However, he's agreed to try to convince that individual from attacking again. I'll let him explain from here on."

"Thank you," Reaper said as he had caught the attention of the group. "I will admit, beforehand I refused to identify the individual responsible for the attack, but the situation unfortunately demands that I do."

Reaper's left eye suddenly broke apart, revealing a projector. As the projector fluttered on, Reaper continued speaking.

"Two nights ago, I was able to get in contact with the individual for a meeting in a classified location. There, I discovered that the individual is under orders to kill Della as revenge for Steelbeak. She does not wish to complete her mission and has so far refrained from any lethal actions, but that may change sooner or later if she gets found out."

"She?" Scrooge asked, while Beakley stood up, furious. "Who's the one giving the order? Is it Black Heron?"

Reaper ignored Beakley, focusing on Scrooge's question. "The Infiltrator. My sister."

Everyone gasped as the projector placed a static holographic model of the female robot in the middle of the group. They did several double-takes between the model and Reaper, easily spotting the similar design to him. Though Gyro was more focused on one fact.

"You said sister, as if you consider 'her' family." Gyro said, his expression hard.

"She is family. I was created first by Henry Vanderquack and Steelbeak, but Infiltrator was created by Black Heron and Steelbeak, with advice from Henry. Due to the nature of how we were created, and the relationship between those who created us, we naturally grew very close, seeing each other as family."

Reaper switched off the projection, allowing the projector to slide back and his eye became whole again, without any trace of what just happened.

"We developed our own personalities and abilities, influenced by our creators. Being the brainchild of Henry and Steelbeak, I was designed mainly for combat, brute force, analytics, intelligence gathering and later torture. In contrast, Infiltrator is mainly designed around stealth, assassination, intelligence gathering, machine and computer manipulation, interrogation and hypnotisation. She has the ability to turn invisible and can get into anything and anywhere."

He turned to face the empty space between Della and Beakley. "Like she has right there."

Della barely had any time to turn around before she came face to face with a robotic hand making a finger gun at her as the rest of the robot materialised from thin air. Della was dimly aware of Gyro and Donald crying out in shock and Beakley gasping.

"Boom," the Infiltrator mimicked shooting Della with her finger. "If I was actually here to kill you now, all of you would be dead without you even knowing."

By now, everyone, except for Reaper and Della, had gotten into a fighting stance, ready for the Infiltrator to attack, only she lowered her hands to her hip.

"Relax. I'm not here to kill or fight you."

"Then what are you here for?" Beakley asked, angry that a F.O.W.L robot had managed to get the drop on her without her noticing.

Infiltrator shrugged as she started to walk around the group. "Officially, I'm here on a recon mission, in preparation for the eventual order to kill her," she said as she pointed at Della, who paled at this. "Unofficially, I'm here to help you avoid that fate, and because I'm also here to help my brother with his arm."

She sighed in disdain and annoyance as she looked at Reaper. "Seriously?! How did an eighteen year old girl manage take you down with a taser and rewrite some of your wiring for your weaponry?"

Reaper snorted as he crossed his arms, giving her a pointed look. "As if that's worse than being discovered, then beaten by two defenseless…"

"Don't say it." she warned.

"…monks." Reaper finished with a sly smirk.

The two robots began to bicker, and everyone else easily saw that they were indeed acting like family. Scrooge sighed, already having to deal with Della and Donald constantly, decided to intervene.

"If you two are quite down already, why don't you want to kill us?" Scrooge asked.

Infiltrator turned to face him. "Because I'm sick and tired of killing, and I don't want Henry to get into the habit of ordering people to be killed."

"Henry? As in Henry that married my daughter?" Beakley asked, astonished.

Infiltrator did not even look in her direction. "Please tell that bitch not to even speak to me, or I will give her brain something unpleasant."

"Oh, why you little..." Beakley growled out while everyone else found it concerning how Infiltrator's voice became filled with scorn and hate when talking about Beakley, when compared to how respectable and even apologetic she was to everyone else.

"22!" Scrooge snapped, instantly shutting Beakley up with a glare, before turning to face Infiltrator. "Who is this Henry. From the tone of your voice, he is obviously not Webbigail's father."

"You are correct," Reaper spoke this time. "He was named after Webbigail's father."

Scrooge felt his heart drop as he considered what that meant, when Della spoke out in a soft voice.

"He's Steelbeak's son, isn't he?"

Both Reaper and Infiltrator nodded confirming their suspicions.

"To be accurate, the son of Steelbeak and Black Heron," Infiltrator clarified. "Currently two years older than Webbigail, and is now currently in Duckburg, obsessed with vengeance for Steelbeak's demise, and Black Heron's imprisonment. I am tasked with being his guardian and can confidently say that I am like an older sister to him, though lately he has become too much like what his father became, after the… discovery of Henry Vanderquack's dealing with the bitch."

Beakley was obviously fuming, with Scrooge, Donald and Della becoming angry that Rachel was being bad mouthed by this robot. It was only Daisy who remained in any semblance of being calm.

"Alright, that's enough!" Daisy shouted, quieting everyone down, before turning and giving the Infiltrator a piercing stare, that put Beakley's to shame. "I may not know what you guys are talking about, but you have no excuse to call Beakley and her daughter a bitch!"

"Actually, we both do." Reaper countered. "She broke our family apart, got one of our makers killed, and the other two became shells of who they were. Yes, if Webbigail is any indication, Rachel Beakley may not have had a bitch attitude, but her actions and the consequences that it placed on Infiltrator and I allows us the right to call her a bitch!"

Infiltrator looked at Della. "I know of everything that Steelbeak did to you, or commanded Reaper to do to you, and I am very sorry about that. You had every right to kill him." Della was shocked at that statement, but forced herself to listen in to what the Infiltrator said afterwards. "But Steelbeak only became that ruthless and inhumane as a result of learning about Henry's betrayal. Same can be said for Black Heron. Both lost who they were and became monsters due to Rachel Beakley."

"Even though we aren't here to fight and actually want to help, 18 years of hating someone is a habit that will not break easily, especially for how much that person cost us", Reaper explained. "I only was taught how to torture from the new Steelbeak, while Infiltrator here was taught to cause enemies pain through her mental manipulations by the new Heron. Out me kinder, more sympathetic creators were dead, replaced with two… husks that only cared about hate and chaos. Henry kept them in check."

"When I grew tired of killing and causing others pain, Heron, who beforehand would have supported me and found me a new job to fulfill, continued to force me to continue what I was doing, until she became too busy and needed someone to help look after her son. That's why I haven't appeared in any missions recently, while Reaper here was under Steelbeak's command in Mexico, I was taught to be more ruthless like he was."

"But that is a discussion for another day" Reaper said, in an attempt to get back on track. "Infiltrator, what are Henry's goals for the short term, and when does he plan to order Della's death or the rescue for Heron?"

"Unfortunately, he's keeping almost everything to himself, but he has ordered me to after tonight, do regular intelligence gatherings on the four kids: Hubert, Llewellyn, Violet, and Lena. He's already got something planned for Dewford and Webbigail." Infiltrator stated.

"What does he want with my kids?" Della demanded.

She shrugged. "I honestly can't say, though it would most likely be involved as a means of vengeance. He may use them as a target, or try to break them apart."

"If he tries that, I'll teach him to go…" Donald huffed out, his face turning red with anger, before Daisy went to him to calm him down.

"I wouldn't recommend it," Infiltrator said. "One of my duties as his guardian was to teach Henry specialised forms of combat. I doubt you would be able to take him alone. And that's if you can get past me. I may not want to kill, but I am bound to defend Henry at all costs."

"Don't underestimate Donald Duck." Reaper said. "Out of all of the organics here, he is the most dangerous if his family or friends are harmed or threatened in any way. I doubt even your mental attacks will do little more than slow him down."

Infiltrator looked at Donald intensely before taking a step back.

"However, I would like to deal with this problem peacefully, by convincing Henry to at least accept that vengeance won't get him anything and hopefully even reconcile our two families, creating at least an uneasy peace", Infiltrator said.

Everyone in the room seemed to stop in thought before nodding, even Beakley reluctantly.

"We all agree here," Scrooge said. "If we can avoid any more pain, that would be worth anything. But I don't think Henry will accept this willy-nilly right now."

"You are correct," Infiltrator said. "For now, I shall do as he commands, spying on the kids, so he does not suspect that I will also be supplying Reaper here with my movements. Perhaps soon, I will be ordered to rescue Heron from St. Canard. If that happens, Henry may be in a better mood to help convince him to reconcile. The only problem with that would be Heron."

"So, you have no plan for the most part." Scrooge stated.

"Pretty much, we're making this up as we go along," Reaper admitted. "That's one of the reasons we came to see you, so you could help us come up with a plan to stop this violence."

Scrooge finally smiled. "You've come to the right family then."

The next day, Reaper sat still as he and Scrooge played a game of chess, with Scrooge having taken out most of the Reaper's pieces.

"I have underestimated your chess skills, Scrooge McDuck." Reaper stated, respect filled his words to the brim.

Scrooge gave a small smile. "Almost everyone does, with anything."

"Then I am thankful that I have learnt my lesson while playing a harmless game of chess." Reaper murmured.

Scrooge sighed as one of his pawns got knocked out. "So, when are you going to tell us how Henry and Steelbeak made you?"

"Spoilers," Reaper said before looking at the time. "Unfortunately, I must go. Webbigail is expecting me to continue the story."

"I understand," Scrooge said. As Reaper stood to leave, "Have there been any changes that she can tell?"

"No, he suspects nothing yet, but he's planning his next move." Reaper said.

"You know, you made exactly the same moves that Henry made when he first played me."

Scrooge couldn't help but stare at the robot, causing Reaper to pause for a moment before continuing on without a word. Scrooge smiled as he knew that he was getting close to figuring out this mystery.

ooo

Webby leaned against Dewey. He glanced down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Everything okay?" he asked gently.

"Yeah," she murmured. "Just thinking."

"About?" Dewey asked as he leaned backwards until they were lying down on her bed.

She snuggled into his chest. "The future, Dewey."

"That's deep," he teased.

She gave him a playful smirk. "Dewey, where do you see yourself in 10 years?"

He thought about it. "Alive, hopefully. And… if I'm lucky, married to someone I love."

"Mhm? And how would you describe your future wife?" she purred.

"She's smart and beautiful," Dewey said, making her blush. "Tough and resourceful. Ferocious and terrifying, and knows how to keep me in check. Also," he lowered his voice. "She's amazing at sex."

She blushed.

"It's after midnight. Happy anniversary, Webbs." he smiled.

She cupped his cheek. "You remembered!"

He chuckled. "What kind of jerk would I be if I'd forgotten… for the fifth year in a row?"

"Well, I remembered too," she smiled warmly, motioning for him to lock the bedroom door.

Once he came back, Webby lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him on top of her and kissing him passionately, feeling the inside of his mouth with her tongue. Webby pulled her lips away and tipped her head back, arching her back. Dewey nuzzled her neck and nipped at it, sucking on the bite marks, receiving little whimpers and moans from Webby.

His hands started to slide up her stomach, over her breast. Webby reached down to clutch at his shirt. He pulled it over his head, and threw it aside. He reached back and grabbed Webby's shirt, pulling that off as well.

Dewey gently kissed her bellybutton, working his way up. He slid his hand up between her breasts, unfastening her bra.

"Damn, Webby…" Dewey said, lowering his lips to one of them. "Why didn't you tell me you were so beautiful?"

She let out a happy sigh when his lips made contact with one of her hardened nipples. She felt so warm and strangely tingly from everything. It was like her skin had become hypersensitive—every touch sent hot shivers of pleasure straight through to her bones. Webby reached down and placed a hand on his hip.

He sat up and removed his pants. She grasped his underwear and gave it a tug. Dewey grabbed her wrists and pinned them down above her head.

"Not so fast. You still have your pants on." he said.

"Then take them off," Webby said seductively. Dewey didn't need a better invitation. He tore them off and they too joined the slowly growing pile of their clothes on the floor.

"Where did you get these?" he asked, hooking a finger under the smooth satin and running it over her pelvic bone.

"I think…" Webby tried, having a hard time thinking. Her mind was in a sudden daze, and she couldn't think straight.

"Webbs?" he asked, gingerly pulling them down to her ankles and slipping them off over her feet.

"Uh…no clue," Webby mumbled, obviously distracted by the overwhelming pleasure she was feeling.

Dewey grinned, and ran his hand over her thigh. She purred and shifted under him, gasping when his hand slipped between her legs to stroke her. Her breathing became heavy and rugged as his fingers explored more and more of her. Her nails grabbed his shoulders and dug into the flesh.

"D-Dewey," she moaned, her wetness thickly coating his fingers.

Her hand ran down his side and pulled down his boxers. Dewey's hand froze as her fingers slid down his length, then back up. It sent tingles through his body as he grew warmer and harder under her touch. Her hand moved faster and faster, stroking it and curling her fingers around it until he grunted and released onto her sheets. Webby gave him a fierce little smile.

"Excited?"

He smirked, and reached down and grabbed her knees, easing them apart. Dewey delved his tongue into her dripping opening, and began to work his tongue deep inside her. Webby moaned, and gripped onto his hair. He felt her walls clamp around his tongue, and he smirked, climbing back up to meet her.

"Excited?" he mimicked in a low voice.

"I-idiot." she grumbled.

He rolled a condom on, and Webby gripped his shoulders again, both parties gasping as he slid in.

Webby growled, wrapping her leg around his waist and flipping him over so that she was on top. Dewey was surprised: she rarely took control, but he decided to go along with it. It was quite sexy to have her straddling him with her light hair spilling over her pale skin. He grabbed her waist, gripping her tightly, suddenly feeling like he would explode.

Webby's moans turned into high pitched gasps as she ground in harder and sweat prickled under her skin from the exertion. And whatever was happening between her legs felt wonderful. Beyond imagining. The most wonderful thing that had happened to her. No doubt in her mind. Something was building up inside her, like a fire that was slowly starting. She thrust down one last time and felt the flame roar to life with a sudden wave. A strangled gasp came from the depths of her throat and she threw back her bead, quivering. The orgasm throbbed up her body and down her legs, washing out every other sense and making her cry out with pleasure.

Dewey barely gave her time to recover. He roughly flipped them back over, and rammed himself into her. Webby felt another tingle shoot throughout her body and she yelled out his name. Dewey let out a low moan as he finally felt his release for the second time that night.

He grunted and pulled out of her. Webby gave one last sigh of content and flopped down onto her bed next to him. He drew her up in his arms and held her there, still panting and enjoying the feel of her body against his.

He rolled the condom off and kissed her sweetly.

"I love you." he murmured.

"I love you more." she smiled.

ooo

Short chapter, I know. I may or may not take a short break from this story to work on Fury, which surprisingly, did pretty well for the first chapter. Let me know what you guys want to see next :)

Also,

*waiting for dalek's story intensifies*

—Jordan :D


	45. And The Walls Came Crashing Down

**The name of the chapter was inspired by one of my favourite fics :) be sure to check it out! **

**Guest: I've been thinking about using the names, and my final verdict is no. I will not be using their names. I understand that you'd like me to use their names but, with all due respect, the turtles are their own thing. A highly respected show, in which I don't want to associate or interfere with. I would like my own identity, and don't want to use their names. Thank you for understanding, and sorry :(**

**Guest: Yes, Della would still lose her leg. She spent the 10 years there, just got kidnapped by FOWL. So everything before Nothing Can Stop Della Duck is canon :)**

**Ninjatana Warrior: Very happy ;))**

**Blood rain: I agree that this fic should be an M rated story. However, if I were in a different platform, say the Percy Jackson universe, where the M rated section is viewed regularly, I'd definitely move the story there. But, the M rated section for DuckTales is rarely viewed, and T is the highest most authors on his platform go. It all depends, and there are many variables to consider. For OTLTA to remain a hit among my viewers, I have concluded that rated T is the smartest route to go**

**Guest: I won't do a TMNT/DuckTales fic per se, but I will use the name "Casey" as a future OC in a future fic. Also, I've only watched like 2 episodes of TMNT XDDD. But, it's still a tentative idea that's in the works, so you'll have to wait :) hope that clears it up! **

**Guest: they started dating when they were 14 :)**

**Boss Teal: Damn it! Fuck! I just took that in!**

**AJ: Wonderfully written, though I'm curious whether I used protection or not, cause that'll make her mad, man!**

**Guest: Well… Steelbeak did work for FOWL, killed innocents, and killed Webby's parents, so he had it coming. Also, Sci-Fi isn't really my strength, so no time travel here. In a future fic maybe :) **

**Guest: He's an… anti hero. **_**I'm**_ **not even sure what to think of him **

**AJ: I know! (please tell me I remembered the protection, I'm seriously dead if I don't)**

**Let's Dewey It: as long as I know that you're alive and active, I'll be okay :) you can review whenever the hell you want :D**

**riverajocabed1: How should I know if a **_**fanfiction**_ **version of us used protection or not?! We're in high school in that fic, I'm assuming we did 0_o. I'll have you know that my mother raised a proper gentleman, ma reine, so I'm not trying to have kids in high school! And your sister would beat me with the bible if I ever did manage to do that! *sighs* I know the fucking bugs aren't new, but they're annoying as hell. I couldn't see any goddamn reviews for 3 or 4 days. sounds like your first bug went deadlier than mine—I was just screaming at my laptop—but obviously, yours was worse. I'm glad you were my Jp then :) *crosses arms and tries to look edgy* a-and I'll admit that little hummingbird blurb made me blush. Don't ask me why. You fawning over tiny birds is… I hate myself for this… but it's extremely **_**cute**_**. I cannot believe you made me blush. Of course, I can just not include this part, but I know you'll be super excited knowing that you made me blush, and maybe it's nice seeing you excited. Darn it. I'm getting too soft. I'm nervous too. I can just imagine an army of badass girls chasing me with bibles telling me to back off their Christian friend. I hate it when you mention your experiences with men. Ugh, it pisses me off! Just because you have a dick doesn't mean it makes it okay! I apologize for the lack of brains my gender so clearly has. GYRO! RIGHT?! EXACTLY! As happy as I am that you have a healthy workout routine, I'm a little concerned whether **_**you **_**eat or not, considering your siblings take all your food. I know you're gentle, but take care of yourself, okay? And Norwegian?**

**dalek117: I KNOW, BUT I'M TOO EXCITED!**

**Caetlyn27: Jesus girl! Calm down XDD :)**

**Not Ponytails or Cottontails: I know! Thank you!**

**Guest: I mean… you saw how expensive getting Della back was, and she was up there for 18 years. They thought at that point she was dead. Right? I wanted to spark some sort of argument :) And you can't be totally unfair to the McDuck family, she's caused a lot of pain, both canonically and in OTLTA**

**RANDOM: LMAO, you do whatever you want. So my dad's really a dick in this story, eh? We don't know who attacked who, and we're punishing the villagers? That's unfair! I'm 80 percent sure it was us! The only consolation is the fact that I can meet Jocabed. And mom! If she sets me up with the woman who saved me, then this'll take an interesting twist!**

**Guest: Honestly, I don't add characters until I see them on the show, minus my OC's of course, and **

**Daisy. So I don't see April, May, or June coming into the story this late. I'm sorry, maybe in another fic :)**

**Tbo: thank you! **

**Thank you all of you guys for the birthday, some of you PM'd me :) and all of you gave me the best present of all—400 fucking reviews. Love you guys a lot :)**

**ooo**

It was around 11PM at the Manor, and Violet couldn't sleep. She gently disentangled herself from Huey's warm embrace, and slid down the ladder. Dewey and Webby were in her bedroom, and Lena was at the amphitheater. She frowned when she noticed that Louie's bunk was empty. He wasn't spending the night with Lena.

So where was he?

Violet pulled a bathrobe over her figure, and quietly walked towards the balcony, where she found Louie standing there. His eyes were closed, and he was facing the moon, a look of confusion and hurt etched on his face. His grip on the railing tightened, and he took a deep breath.

Violet walked towards him.

"Is everything okay?"

He opened his eyes and turned around to find Violet staring at him in concern. "Y-yeah. I'm okay."

"You stuttered," she dimly noted.

Louie ran his fingers through his hair in anguish, rubbing his eyes. "I'm just so confused, Vi…"

"About?" she mused, leaning against the doorframe.

"My _mom_. I'm happy she's back and stuff, but…" he trailed off, looking f. The words.

She finished for him. "You're not sure what to think of her?"

He nodded. "At the hospital, it felt so nice having her around, but now that I'm back…" he sighed. "I don't know. It's my fault."

"You're scared that you're getting too close?"

"_Way _too fast," he agreed. "I've spent 18 years without her. I'm scared that if I get too close, I'll get too attached, and that if she ever leaves us again… I just won't be able to bear it this time around."

She smiled. "I felt the same way about Huey."

He seemed surprised. "You did?"

She nodded. "I was scared of a relationship. I was scared that I'd become too dependent on him, and if we break it off, I won't be able to move on emotionally."

"That's how I feel!"

She laughed. "Lou, there's the difference between you and me. You need to learn _how _to be dependent on someone. Your abandonment issues have made you paranoid about getting close to people. That's why it took you so long to ask Lena out."

He coughed, and she smirked.

"I'm not saying _get over it_, I'm saying learn how to embrace it and use it to your advantage. You're sharper than the sharpies. This is the thing you're good at." she said as she set a hand on his shoulder. "Just think about it, okay?"

A rugged smile tugged at his lips. "I will. Thanks Vi."

The two friends hugged.

"Come get some sleep." she said.

Louie ran his fingers through his hair again. "Actually, I think I'm going to Lena's. I need to see her."

She smiled. "Be safe."

Violet returned to Huey's bedroom, frowning when she saw that he was gone.

"Hubert?" she called out warily.

A pair of arms snaked around her waist. Just as she was about to elbow her captor, fearful that it was a villain, she heard a chuckle.

"Huey!" she laughed as he lifted her up and into his arms.

They laughed as they hit the bed.

ooo

Beakley was lost in thought.

"_Mom_," her daughter's voice rang through her ears. "_I'll be fine. You and I did missions all the time. I've learned from the best._"

Beakley squeezed her eyes shut, clutching her chest.

"_It's Rachel, Mom," she coughed._

_"Rachel?! Are you alright?" Bentina asked._

_"Mom, I love you, okay? Just take Webby. Make sure she's happy. Please. I… love you." she managed before dropping the phone._

_"Rachel? Rachel! RACHEL!" Ms. Beakley cried_.

Beakley tried to quell the tears welling up in her eyes—if she'd known her marriage to Henry was her downfall, she never would've let it happen. She never would've let them fall in love, get married, and she _never_ would've let them have a baby girl. She'd do anything to have her daughter back, she wished she could reverse time.

She still remembered walking inside Henry and Rachel's house after that dreaded phone call.

ooo

_**17 years ago…**_

"Rachel? Rachel! RACHEL!" Ms. Beakley cried.

Beakley rushed out of the mansion and threw herself into her car, speeding out of the front gate so fast that her tires squealed. She smelled burning rubber in the air, but she didn't care. If her suspicions were true, then she'd never be able to forgive herself.

"_Come here, Rachel!" 26 year old Beakley laughed, as her toddler walked over to her. 1 year old Rachel tripped and fell over, only to be caught by her mother, who spun her around lovingly_.

Beakley cursed at a driver, furiously honking at him.

"_MOM!" 13 year Rachel shrieked. "I GOT MY PERIOD_!"

Beakley ran a red light, barely caring about the consequences. She needed to get to her. She needed to get to her baby girl.

"_I'm Rachel Beakley, and I'm your valedictorian for this graduation." a now 18 year old Rachel grinned_. _Every one of her classmates cheered_.

Beakley skidded to a stop, and pulled up to the driveway.

"_I'm joining S.H.U.S.H and that's that! You can't stop me!" 21 year old Rachel snapped_.

Beakley kicked down the front door.

"_Do you, Bentina Beakley, give your daughter, Rachel Beakley, away to Henry Vanderquack?" the pastor asked her kindly. _

"_I do." Beakley said with a smile_.

Beakley wiped the tears from her eyes, trying to quell the sinking feeling in her gut. The stench of blood and metal hit her, and she took a deep breath.

"_Mom," Rachel smiled, Henry right behind her. "I'm pregnant._"

Beakley gasped.

Lying in a pool of blood was Henry and Rachel. There was a nasty gash on Rachel's head, along with 6 bullet wounds embedded in her chest. Henry was on the floor, next to her, with 4 violet wounds in his chest, and another one right in between his eyes. Beside her hand was Henry's phone. The call was still going.

Beakley staggered backwards, hitting the wall and sliding down. She buried her face into her hands and let out a blood curdling scream; a scream of a mother with a lost child. She kept screaming until she felt her throat go numb. Her breathing was laboured and she hunched over and vomited. Her hair plastered to her sweaty forehead and she trembled.

Beakley crawled towards her daughter and son-in-law. She cradled both their heads and pulled them close, barely caring about the blood that smeared on her clothes. She desperately wanted this to be another one of Rachel and Henry's pranks. She wanted them to pop up and give her their goofy grins. Hot tears escaped her eyes and she took several deep breaths, none of which helped calm her down. Out of a corner of her eye, she spotted a gun not too far away—she could've ended it, right here, right now. Just as she was about to reach for it, there was a cry from upstairs.

Her head snapped up and she rushed upstairs. Webby was just waking up from her midday nap, and Beakley grabbed her, holding her close, careful not to squeeze her granddaughter with her brute strength.

"I'm here…" Beakley said softly. "I got you."

ooo

**-Present Time-**

"Granny?" Webby asked. "Are you okay?"

Her words shook Beakley out of her thoughts, and it took her awhile to register the words. "I-I'm okay, Webby."

The way she cocked her head painfully reminded Beakley of Rachel.

"Well, you've been sitting there, tearing up. Do you need to talk?" Webby asked carefully.

She sighed. "I'm sorry about your parents, Webby."

Webby quirked a brow. "Granny, I know you're sorry for not telling me sooner, but it's okay."

"Not that," she sighed. "I just… I'm sorry if I haven't been good enough. I know—"

She was cut off when Webby flung herself at her. Beakley was obviously taken aback, but returned her hug. Webby buried her face inside Beakley's shoulder, and trembled.

"Don't you _ever _say that again," Webby growled.

And that's when all the walls came crashing down.

She squeezed her granddaughter tightly, careful not to ever let go of her only family—her husband was killed in a mission, her daughter and son and law were killed by F.O.W.L. Her job had always put her family at risk, and that was why she was so adamant on keeping Webby inside the mansion for the first decade of her life.

"I love you so much. Don't ever say that again, granny. _Please_." Webby croaked.

"I-I won't." Beakley managed.

ooo

Dewey had spent most of the next morning in his bedroom, catching up on schoolwork. When he came out for lunch he found Webby on the couch with a spoon and gallon of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, and drenched in chocolate syrup. She was curled up on the couch and watching _Finding Nemo_ on the big screen.

She sniffled and turned her head when he came into the living room.

"Oh, hey," he said. "Ah…"

Her eyes were red rimmed, and there was a hot bag on her abdomen.

Dewey cleated his throat. "So, I guess since you're eating ice cream and watching movies…?"

Webby pouted and her bottom lip quivered. She shrugged half-heartedly and turned back to the movie, which was almost finished. They were on the scene where Dory and Nemo save the fish caught in a net. Dewey smirked. Trust Webby to immerse herself in a classic. He walked around the couch and sat down next to her.

"So, did you get it?"

"What do you think?" she all but snapped.

He held up his hands in a defensive gesture. "Whoa, hey. I was just asking."

"Yes. I did get it," she said shortly, shoveling in another heaping spoonful of ice cream as Marlin sent Nemo off to school.

"What is it with you girls and getting all weird during… you know." Dewey muttered.

Webby narrowed her eyes at him. Dewey gulped.

"It's not wise to _antagonize_ me at present," she said venomously.

"I'm not antagonizing you," Dewey protested. "Don't get all mad. Why are you crying? This isn't a sad movie."

Webby's scowled and she smacked down her tub of ice cream and her spoon onto the coffee table. She didn't bother looking at him as she stormed out of the room. He stood up completely at a loss and noticed Violet leaning against the doorframe.

"Nice one, Boy Blunder." she said sarcastically.

Dewey scowled. "What the hell! Why is she acting all crazy?!"

Violet shook her head. "First of all, you're being completely insensitive. Even more so than normal. Second, you're a _guy _who doesn't understand the pain of having a period."

"God, are you two on the same cycle or something?" Dewey said without thinking, to which Violet narrowed her eyes.

Uh, oh. Not smart to provoke Violet, ever. Especially when she can use her genius level hacking skills to find out some pretty embarrassing things.

"Gee Dewey. How old were you when you had that incident at school?" she said casually, inspecting her fingernails.

"Okay Violet, I get it!" he said.

She snorted. "Are you going to play nice now?"

"Yes," he muttered, giving her a baleful look.

"Webby might be more sensitive this morning but you're being a jerk. What's gotten into you?"

Dewey scrunched his nose and frowned, crossing his arms. "Nothing!"

"Well, you're certainly acting like one."

"Okay, resident therapist," he said in a voice that dripped with sarcasm. "Go analyze Webby or something, I'm gonna sit here."

"Fine, do whatever. But don't you dare talk to Webby when you're in this mood. She can't handle it." Violet warned.

Dewey scoffed and plopped on the couch, picking up the remote.

Violet rolled her eyes.

"Never trust anything that bleeds for seven days and doesn't die," Dewey muttered.

A hand smacked him upside the head.

Violet went to Webby's room and heard sniffling inside. She knocked before phasing through the wall.

Webby was lying on her stomach and clutching a pillow, burying her face into it.

Violet sat next to her on the bed and put her hand on Webby's shoulder.

"Boys suck," she said simply.

Webby sniffed and lifted her head up.

"I concur!" she said, almost spitting with anger. "Why do they constantly irritate us on purpose when they know what we are going through?"

"Well that's the thing. They don't know what we're going through. They don't realize how we feel at all, that we literally can't help the way our emotions swing like that."

Webby clenched her fists. "He's usually so caring before and completely understanding. Now when I need him to be…" Webby ripped her pillow in half.

She lugged herself up and stomped over to her vanity table, where she opened a jewelry box and took out a bar of chocolate. She shakily pulled off the wrapper and started munching while she ranted.

"This is not the first time he has done this. He's already so caring and kind most of the time, and then when he can _see _that I'm hurt, he purposely riles me up! I don't get it! Why can't he hug me and say nice words like he normally does? Why does he have to make me upset? I can't help that my hormones are out of whack. How would he like it if he bled from his dick every month?!" Webby humphed haughtily and polished off her chocolate after offering Violet a piece.

Violet couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips.

"Boys. Who needs them?" Webby spat.

"Who indeed," Violet nodded.

"If it wasn't for the sex," Webby threatened, shaking her head.

Violet snorted. "And there are even toys for that."

"What are boys useful for, Vi?" she moaned.

"Continuing the human race. That's about it." Violet rubbed her chin. "Maybe we'll evolve beyond them. There's this species of lizards that are all female; they can reproduce by themselves. They don't need males."

"Sounds good to me," Webby said tartly.

Violet had to chuckle. "Boys are kind of cute though. Sometimes though."

"True." Webby agreed.

"And if we were like cliché females we'd need them to lift heavy things. And open pickle jars." she said in a falsetto accent.

"I do not need a man to do anything for me," Webby said, her eyes flashing.

"But you let them sometimes, don't you? To stroke their ego."

It was Webby's turn to roll her eyes and snort. "Like they need to boost their egos. I once saw the guys walk into a bathroom with a ruler to measure themselves. It proved to be Huey by a centimetre, but—"

"Boys." Violet concluded.

"Boys." Webby nodded.

"I'm sure Dewey will figure himself out and apologize. He has to do that a lot doesn't he?"

Webby snorted.

Violet cracked her knuckles. "Want me to find some dirt on him?"

Webby smirked but shook her head. "No, leave him. I'll just give him the cold shoulder for today."

"Ahh, the good old silent treatment," Violet nodded. "Always an effective one."

"See?" Webby said, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "Boys always claim that they like the silent treatment, because it stops us from talking. But it works for a reason. They cannot stand it when they know we're angry with them."

Violet nodded. "Want to bet on how long it takes before Dewey cracks?"

Webby considered. "I think by eight o'clock tonight he will beg to apologize to me and ask me to begin talking to him again."

"Five. He won't last that that long. Especially if he wants sex." Violet grinned.

"In his dreams," Webby snorted disdainfully. "Not with the way he has been treating me. And besides, I do not feel well. The cramps."

"What is the prize if we win?"

Violet considered. "The loser has to give the other a body massage, making sure to rub hot oil all over the other's naked glistening skin."

Webby stared at Violet with wide eyes.

"Vi?"

Violet's tone was low and sultry. "And then, if things get a little out of hand from there, we'll just see where it goes. Maybe make out a little, explore each other's _femininity_."

Webby blushed. "Vi, I know I was angry and venting about the stupidity of men, and while I _do_ think you're extremely attractive—"

Violet waved her hand and jerked her head toward Webby's door. She smirked.

Dewey and Huey were standing there, both of them wide eyed and slack jawed. Huey scrambled and placed a hand over his nose, which started bleeding.

Webby crossed her arms. "Please close the door Violet. If we are going to make out and explore each other's bodies I don't want anyone watching us."

Violet grinned wickedly and closed the door shut. Huey and Dewey tried to peer through the closing space.

Webby and Violet dissolved into giggles.

Violet had to smirk. "Remember that novel I gave you? Go read it right next to him and ignore him the whole time. Or maybe whisper the sex scene out loud just enough so that he can hear it. It'll drive him crazy."

Webby's eyes lit up and clapped her hands. "That's perfect! You're evil, Vi!"

"At your service," Violet replied. Webby giddily found the book and zipped to the living room.

ooo

Webby was sitting on the couch reading Violet's book. Dewey was doing his absolute best not to watch as Webby traced little heart patterns over her thighs while reading a really graphic love scene, murmuring the juiciest parts out loud in a very seductive voice. Every time Dewey tried to peek Webby would turn away from him and jut out her hip a little more, curving her figure.

"She leaned her head back, enjoying the feel of Gus lips against her breast—"

"That's it," Dewey snapped. He lunged for a squealing Webby, yanked the book from her hands before she could protest and whipped it away.

"That is Violet's book!"

Dewey tackled her to the couch and stole a kiss. After a few moments he drew up and hovered over her, narrowing his eyes. Webby crossed her arms and gave him a very stern look.

"That's Violet's book? I didn't know she was into that kind of stuff."

"It was in the wrong section," Webby defended.

"What are you trying to do to me?"

Webby huffed and turned her gaze toward the window.

"I will _so_ take you right here."

This got her attention. "No you will not."

"I will."

"We are in the living room."

"So?"

"I'll just toss you off me." Webby snorted.

"Want to make that bet?"

"I've already made a bet today." She glanced at the clock and pouted. "Which I lost. Violet was correct. I owe her a back massage."

Dewey's grip loosened on her arms and his face went blank. Webby used this opportunity to buck him off and dump him on the floor.

"Ow, hey!"

"It was a joke, Dewey. It'll never happen," she said haughtily, standing up from the couch and stretching.

He grinned. "Doesn't mean I can't fantasize."

Webby wrinkled her nose. "You boys and your fantasies."

"Can't blame a guy," Dewey shrugged with a grin. He stood up and blocked the door.

"Let me go." Webby said.

"Not without a kiss."

She snorted and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a long one. They pulled away.

"I'm sorry." he sighed.

"It's okay. But, as a consequence, you're spending the night in your own bedroom, and we're not having sex anytime soon."

Both Dewey and Webby blushed when Duckworth came out of _nowhere_ and raised his eyebrow amusedly at them.

"But Webbs!" he pouted. "Your bed is so much more comfortable. And I have such a great pillow." he said, glancing at her chest.

She tilted his face up by placing her fire underneath his chin. "_No_."

He snorted, and grinned as she walked up the stairs.

"Fine! But mark my words, Webbigail Vanderquack!" he called.

Little did he know that she was smiling.

ooo

Huey leaned against Violet, placing his warm hand on her abdomen.

"Does it hurt?" Huey asked.

She smiled. "A little. They're just cramps, Hue."

He stared at her stomach in awe, when Webby walked in. Huey gently lifted Violet's shirt down.

"Oh! Sorry. Was I interrupting?"

"No, no," Huey smiled. "I was just asking if Violet was okay."

Webby snorted. "If only all boys could be like you. I owe Vi a back massage." she smirked.

Huey clutched his nose as he rushed out of the room, and the two girls laughed.

**ooo**

**I still can't get over the face that we hit 400. I love all of you :)**

—**Jordan**


	46. Confessions and Peanut Butter

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **_None_ of this new chapter is written by me, but by the incredible _**dalek117**_! All my responses to your reviews are below :D

**Chapter 46 by dalek117, let's do it! **

**ooo**

In what now seemed like routine, the young adults all sat around in the living room, waiting for Reaper to tell the tale of Webby's father. Yet, Reaper was in the kitchen at the moment. And he had been in there for a few minutes now, for some strange reason.

Louie decided to go check on the robot, or rather, he lost the game of rock, paper, scissors to decide who goes. With a huff of a groan, he left but soon came back with a shocked face.

"You guys need to come to the kitchen, _now_!" he said before rushing back.

Everyone looked at one another before nervously following him through the door. There, they found Beakley and Donald sitting down, looking at the standing Reaper in shock. To the side, Scrooge was standing at the door, also looking at the Reaper with interest. Webby was about to look at Reaper himself, but then her nose caught a whiff of something being cooked: something familiar and… _disgusting_.

Webby gagged as she realised what had been cooked: _Peanut butter sandwiches_. Unlike most of the family, she absolutely despised peanut butter, and was especially hard on it if it was on a sandwich by itself. She grinded her teeth together, as she held herself back from leaving the room in disgust.

At least, until she saw that Reaper was also looking at the sandwiches, his entire body shaking with… hate. Then she realised that he was quietly muttering to himself: "Abomination… Despicable… must be cleansed" over and over again while his fists clenched and unclenched.

Webby, her nose scrunched up in an effort to stop herself from smelling the peanut butter, walked up to the Reaper and gasped as she saw that his eye was twitching at a rapid pace. He couldn't stand the sandwiches either.

"Who is the absolute monstrous being that… toasted these… sandwiches… with _peanut butter_ in them?!" Reaper growled out, his voice the angriest Webby has ever heard. Not that she thought he was wrong, she too was angry about it, but not nearly to the extent that Reaper was.

"Um, I did," Beakley stated, her voice initially uneasy until Reaper turned to glare at her with the most betrayed expression a robot could ever show.

Beakley's face paled, not from fear from the Reaper for she was confident that she could take him down, right here, right now. No, it was from how similar the glare was to Webby and Henry, whenever she had cooked peanut butter sandwiches in the past.

"You're dead to me." Reaper declared with a hiss.

"Uhm, I think you are overreacting to this…" Huey stated, before Reaper silenced him by shifting his murderous glare onto Huey, causing him to take a small step backwards from surprise.

"There is no such thing as overreacting to the mere existence of peanut butter sandwiches," Reaper countered, his body stance now changed to a 'fight me' one, as if challenging anyone to try to change his mind.

Now Beakley was feeling a big sense of déjà vú. _I swear that I've been in this exact situation many times,_ she thought to herself.

Webby, on the other hand, actually smiled at Reaper's bold declaration.

"See?" she boasted to Dewey. "There _are_ people who do hate peanut butter sandwiches like I do, or in this case, even more so."

Dewey sighed as he remembered all of the times that the six friends would go out to a sandwich bar when they were younger, and Webby would flat out refuse to even look at a Peanut Butter Sandwich, much to Violet, Lena, and Louie's horror. However, Dewey had already known about this since just after they first met and went on the quest to find out what had happened to Della. They had exchanged some of their most hidden secrets to each other and one of Webby's was hating Peanut Butter Sandwiches with a passion. Honestly, Dewey didn't care whether or not she liked or hated them, he himself was neutral on them, but it was one of those weird quirks that everyone had, except for Webby.

"I didn't doubt you for a second," he said as he gave her a peck on the cheek, causing her to blush.

"Oh, come now," Scrooge said tauntingly as he walked up to the Reaper, "Peanut Butter isn't all that bad."

Reaper's eyes narrowed at him. "That is the most bullshit thing I've ever heard. Peanut Butter is so gross that when you taste it, it's texture is flat and…" Reaper suddenly stopped as Scrooge gave a triumphant smile. His angry face relaxed into begrudging admiration. "Well played… very well played."

Everyone, minus Scrooge, stopped whatever conversations they were having, utterly confused. Scrooge trotted over to the table and picked up a ham and cheese sandwich, taking a bite out of it before walking towards the door. He stopped and turned around to the young adults.

"You don't mind if I borrow Reaper here for a conversation?" he asked.

The group didn't even have time to shake their heads before Scrooge and Reaper moved out of the room and walked upstairs.

Dewey turned to Webby. "What the hell just happened?"

ooo

Scrooge closed the door to his room, before making his way to the seat behind his desk. Reaper simply stood there, not sitting down at the guest seats Scrooge had set up earlier.

"I would have said 'welcome to my office' but I assume you've already been in here, uninvited," Scrooge stated with a raised eyebrow at the robot, who shrugged.

"You assume correctly, though you have been making some very accurate assumptions about me lately. I can correctly presume that you were the one to instruct the bi…" Reaper caught himself upon seeing Scrooge's hard look. "_Agent 22_ to toast those distasteful peanut butter sandwiches, in order to cause me to react in a certain way."

"You can," Scrooge nodded, "And you didn't disappoint." He leaned back in his chair as he crossed his legs, looking straight at the Reaper's eyes, without any of the usual discomfort he had. "And now I make another assumption that the reason why you suddenly stopped your tantrum below is that you realised that it was exactly the same reaction Henry, Webby's father, would have made and has made in the past at the sight of Peanut Butter Sandwiches."

He leaned in, his eyes sharp. "In fact, a lot of your reactions, statements and overall body language is very similar to Henry's, though I also see a lot of Steelbeak's mannerisms as well, such as the ability to get on Beakley's nerves. And you have not been hiding it totally, letting yourself slip up in order to cause everyone to guess what you are."

Reaper just nodded as he sat down, though his posture was much stiffer than before. "All of the assumptions you have just provided are true."

"Good, because I have one more that I believe you would want to hear. I remembered what Gyro told me when I went to his lab to check up on the bomb in Dewey, and you, how that you had an entirely natural emotional scale that was not programmed. You acted like a living being, the stories that you told about Henry and Steelbeak from their perspectives sounded like you actually experienced them through their eyes was astonishing and just now, you spoke of knowing the taste of Peanut Butter… without even having a mouth to eat them. So tell me, Reaper. Am I wrong to assume that you, or at least your brain and soul were created from copies of Henry and Steelbeak?" Scrooge finished.

Reaper's eyes totally widened, his entire body recoiling slightly before he began to chuckle. Scrooge simply eyed him with a poker face, not giving Reaper any hint of the tiny bit of doubt that maybe he could be wrong. But as Reaper's chuckle died down, Reaper looked Scrooge dead in the eye.

"You are correct."

Scrooge breathed out, happy that he had figured it out, but also annoyed that this also complicated things. He knew that Reaper was not Henry, but if he had mostly the same memories as Henry, how long would it be before he thought himself as Henry and would try to be Webby's father? Scrooge didn't know.

"How much of you is from Henry, then Steelbeak?" Scrooge asked.

"Originally, it was equally half between my two sides," Reaper admitted. "My mind was designed to be the perfect representation of what Henry and Steelbeak could be if they were but one person. An early experiment that was meant to lead into the development of cloning, and memory transplants."

"Memory transplants?"

"Replacing one individual's memories with another's, eventually even personalities, quirks and soul," Reaper explained. "Originally meant as a means of ensuring that top F.O.W.L agents would be able to live on in another person's body while still retaining their unique skills and experiences. Due to the unique circumstances of mine, then Infiltrator's creation, we were the only successful examples." Reaper shrugged as he looked off to the side. "One of the materials used in our brains is so rare that there was only enough supplied to F.O.W.L. R&D division for two robots, and unstable enough that only us two could be built. That same material, which is classified to the highest degree, is believed to be responsible for my... unique existence. After our creation, the development was put on hold and transferred to a different section."

Scrooge nodded as he listened intently. "You stated that Infiltrator was created in the same manner, but I don't think she was made from Henry. You always had that reverence of him, while she doesn't to the same extent as you. Is she created from Steelbeak and Heron?"

"Yes. F.O.W.L high command believed me to be slightly limited to much more of a warbot role, so they decided to see if that was the result of the union between Henry's and Steelbeak's personalities, using Heron and Steelbeak to create a more Spy centric bot. They succeeded, but at the cost of Infiltrator being much more free-willed."

"I see," Scrooge said as he took out a coin from a drawer. "Back on the topic beforehand, you mentioned that it was even originally, as if that had changed?"

Reaper nodded but paused as he took time to figure out how to best word his answer. "I was much more exposed to Henry at the start of my life. I was like a young child, despite having the memories of two mature adults in my mind. It was confusing, as it was like I had three minds in one body. But as time went on, I formed my own experiences and memories, while retaining many of my original creators… _quirks_. I soon reforged myself into a separate individual, where Henry and Steelbeak were more like my parents who influenced me into going down a certain path. The same happened with Infiltrator."

"So, she would say the same things as you?" Scrooge asked as he started to toss the coin up into the air.

"I believe that is correct, so you should ask her yourself if you get the chance."

"Already have" Scrooge said as he tossed the coin, but in a way where it arced through the air towards the corner of the room. For most individuals, it would have seemed like Scrooge had made an error in his toss, but that was soon proven wrong as the coin landed on something mid-air. "Am I right, Infiltrator."

Reaper didn't even react while Infiltrator groaned, as she materialized out of thin air, picking up the coin and handing it to Scrooge.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Two things: One, I purposefully left the carpet dusty, so anyone walking on it would leave marks. Being invisible doesn't stop foot marks showing, so I could clearly see the shape of a foot in the carpet, surrounded by dust, Two, I remember leaving the vent closed, and I saw from the corner of my eye as I entered the room it just touched back into a closed position."

"Smarter than the smarties…" Infiltrator muttered as she sat down in the other seat.

Scrooge gave a quick smirk before his face fell back to a more neutral expression. "Why are you here, Infiltrator?"

"I have news, and not good ones at that."

ooo

_**2 hours previously…**_

Infiltrator re-entered the hideout for what seemed like the hundredth time, yet she knew that she had countered only 52 times. Within awaited Henry as he tinkered with a large device. She was annoyed that he hadn't told her what it is yet, not ready until now to post listening devices in case he recognised her handiwork.

Yet today was different. She had 'borrowed' some prototype listening devices from Gyro's lab without anyone realising and had modified them to be almost undetectable. Even though Henry was trained to detect, find and block listening devices, she had taught him in that regard and had kept a few tricks up her sleeve. He also knew what her specific devices looked like, but these new ones were of an unfamiliar design to him, so he was 100% unable to identify them.

As she walked over, having placed one out of sight with a small compartment on her foot sliding a device out and onto the floor in the carpet, she saw Henry stand up and take off his welding helmet before turning to face her, with an expressionless face. She caught her breath. He looked nothing like the carefree little boy all those years ago. His lack of emotion slightly unnerved her, as she remembered how he was when he was younger, compared to him in the present. If Infiltrator had to be a teacher in a class, she would make sure that her lesson would be revenge is never good for it destroys you on the inside.

"Have there been any changes?" he asked.

Infiltrator shook her head. "No, all three couples are still interacting together, Della Duck is spending time with Donald and Daisy Duck, Scrooge McDuck is administering his business, and Agent 22 is still being a housekeeper."

"And what of Reaper?" Henry asked as he turned around, hoping to avoid Infiltrator seeing the betrayed look in his eyes. He failed.

"His loyalty chip has been destroyed by the taser attack by Violet Sabrewing in Mexico, so he is apparently enjoying not having to report to anyone. He's main goal is to tell the story of Henry Vanderquack's and Steelbeak's childhood to Webbigail and her friends, and to see which one of them guesses what he actually is."

"Still playing those games, is he? Well, that's Reaper for you all right." Henry gave a small chuckle before turning serious. "Does he…."

"He knows we're both here, but had refrained from acting or telling them about us until he noticed me attacking Della. Even then, he asked me to stop, and lied to them about the culprit, claiming that Reaper took care of him." She told a half lie in order to protect Reaper's involvement and their conspiracy, but the two of them agreed to use part of the truth from what happened to make Henry believe that Reaper is neutral.

"So he's not helping us, but he isn't against me…" Henry mused, the betrayed look in his eyes now gone.

"His main priority now is the continuation of Vanderquack's legacy from before meeting Rachel Beakley, by telling Webbigail his story and maybe influencing her to be more like Vanderquack."

He sighed. "To be more like my father's best friend and namesake before he turned traitor," Henry said bitterly. "Under normal circumstances I would accept that, but she was involved not only in my mother's imprisonment, but also Father's death, so I'm afraid I will have to deny Reaper that wish, despite how much that'll hurt the two of us."

Infiltrator winced, but also internally had a slight increase in delight. He was showing signs of remorse and sympathy, meaning that he wasn't at the point where his parents are yet, and that he could be dissuaded if Reaper and her played their cards right.

But Henry had moved on and walked over to a desk, with a pile of dossiers lying open, along with multiple blueprints, floor plans and recording devices. "In three nights, we'll make our move in St. Canard, and free Heron. Then we deal with the Duck family once and for all."

"Due to me being your guardian, I must state that so far, no-one. nor any scheme has been able to defeat the Duck family at all, even the more _'successful'_ plans only succeeding for a short period of time before falling apart. Therefore, I highly recommend letting this go. They are unaware of your existence. So, it might be beneficial just to break out Heron and live your life."

"NO!" he bellowed. "They… they killed Dad!" Henry grated out, as if that was all that mattered and all that needed to be said.

It would be an understatement to say that Henry was closer to his father than mother, even though he had spent as much time away from Henry as Heron. Moreover, it was Infiltrator who was pretty much Henry's full time guardian for most of his life. Yet there was still a special place for Steelbeak in his heart.

Infiltrator sighed, shaking her head in exasperation. She knew that he needed some way to reconcile with his dad's death, but seeking vengeance like this was not the way to go. Beforehand, he always listened and at least considered what she had to say, but not now.

Her thoughts were interrupted by several armed individuals entering the room, the lead one nodding to Henry. Infiltrator looked over them, successfully hiding her surprise at their entry. She immediately recognised some of the patches and gear on them to a nearby Mercenary Guild that F.O.W.L occasionally contracted for disposable muscle, the word 'disposable' used very lightly as more often than not, most if not all hired muscle survived the missions they were given. If they were here, and acknowledging Henry, it means he hired them out. She immediately checked Henry's bank account and found two hundred thousand dollars missing.

_Dammit Henry_, she thought to herself, both annoyed and disappointed over the fact that not only would the mission to solve things peacefully be much harder to achieve now, but also that Henry had spent most of the money both him and her had worked hard to earn for the both of them. No mistake, the mercenaries were very, very good, but two hundred thousand gone for vengeance. Not worth it at all. Vengeance is a very expensive trade.

Henry walked up to the lead mercenary. "Thanks for coming at such short notice."

"As long as the client pays up, I'll do absolutely anything in record time" the Mercenary stated, "My motto is 'do things fast and do it properly'. That's why I'm a professional." He looked over at Infiltrator. "I'm surprised you even think that you need us, considering you have that beauty of a death machine over there."

Infiltrator didn't know whether to be angry that he called her a death machine, or flattered that he also called her a beauty, in a respectful tone. She decided to go with flattery.

"She may be so, but she's more of a specialised operative, not really suited for front on combat." Henry explained. The Mercenary nodded at this. "Besides, She can't really blend in as a construction worker, can she?"

This time the Infiltrator couldn't hide her surprise. Construction workers? The talks between her and Henry never discussed construction workers. She clenched her fists as she started to suspect that he was hiding an entire plan from her. She really should have seen that coming, but then again, she taught Henry a lot in the ways of hiding information and plans. Under any other circumstance, that would be something to be proud of, just not now.

She instantly rounded onto Henry. "When were you going to tell me about this?"

He simply shrugged. "When the time was right. Remember what you taught me. Compartmentalization is key to a lot of operations."

_Curse me and my thorough teachings_! _Reaper would have never paid attention to me! _Infiltrator thought to herself.

Henry smirked before turned back to the mercenaries. "We'll begin in a week's time. Until then, set yourselves up. Contact me in two days."

A chorus of agreement was all that was said as the mercenaries walked out. Infiltrator saw Henry motion for her to be dismissed. She was quite annoyed, but still complied, walking off in the opposite direction. However. She activated the listening devices she had hidden around when she saw Henry pick up his phone and call someone.

She expected another scheme to be revealed, but she swelled up with hope and happiness when she heard the words: "Hey, Sally."

Infiltrator smirked as her "little brother" and prodigé ran his fingers through his messy auburn hair, obviously nervous, racking his brain for apologies. Infiltrator chuckled. Sally was the only person to possibly make him flustered. It was nice to see Henry not so serious and revenge seeking.

A sigh, followed by, "I know, I know. I'm so sorry, but I've been very… I'm so sorry for missing that, though I hope you received my package… wait, you didn't receive it?! DAMNIT! I'll get the postman for this! Yeah, you're right… thanks for understanding… listen, are you free tomorrow? I've been pretty absent and it's going to get even busier for me, but I have set aside a whole day for you. Great! I'll see you at 9:00am tomorrow… at the train station? Got it! I'll make it up to you! Love you!"

As Henry walked off with a smile, Infiltrator couldn't help but feel proud that Henry, though obsessed with hate and anger, was at least putting those feelings to the side for his fiancée.

ooo

_**-Present Time-**_

Scrooge frowned as he processed what he just heard. "So that device is something you haven't seen before?"

"Correct," Infiltrator confirmed as her eye turned into a projector, showing a hologram of the device. Scrooge gasped as he saw it.

"That's a high level hypnosis device!"

"You've seen it before?" Reaper asked.

"Only the schematics, but the shape is unmistakable." Scrooge got up off his chair and walked up to the hologram. "A device capable of controlling an entire city in one go. The perfect tool for a super villain. One of my past adversaries was designing this, before I helped stop it. The only copy of the design was given to S.H.U.S.H for safekeeping."

"There are at least 20 moles in S.H.U.S.H," Infiltrator stated. "So it isn't hard to imagine how he got the design."

"This is bad, but moving now would only cause things to possibly get worse," Scrooge said. "I can instruct Gyro to develop a countermeasure to this, but I'll need you to find out what he plans to do with it" he instructed Infiltrator.

"You can count on it. I'll also continue trying to dissuade Henry from this course of action while I'm at it," Infiltrator said.

"And Reaper," Scrooge looked at the elder robot, "Look after Della, Donald, Webbigail, the triplets, Launchpad, Lena and Violet, please. I can't bear the thought of something happening to them."

Reaper nodded, "If I have to give up my life for them, I shall."

ooo

Lena dreamed that she was in the Shadow Realm. It was dark and cold. There was nobody but her, and Lena longed for some human contact.

"_Don't you ever feel like there's something… off about you_?" Magica's voice taunted.

Lena tried to tell her off, but her voice wouldn't work.

"_No matter how hard you fight it, they will always turn on you_." Magica breathily whispered. "_You're tired, come home to me_…" she said in a low, angelic voice that made Lena want to oblige.

Lena closed her eyes, which didn't help much. Everything was pitch black. She shivered, and hugged her knees.

"_We're physically linked! You me, same! Evil, etcetera_!"

"NO! I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU!" Lena screamed.

* * *

"—AKE UP! Please Lena!" a sudden voice said.

Her eyes snapped open, and she found herself cuddled in Louie's warm embrace. He was holding her tightly, and he felt her tears soak his tank top.

"L-Louie?" her voice was hoarse.

She looked up at him and gently wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"I-I was in the S-Shadow Realm, and you guys weren't there to save me, a-and…" she hiccuped.

He gently shushed her. "It's okay. I'm here. Shhh…"

He knew the extent of how much trauma Magica had instilled inside of Lena—banishing her to the Shadow Realm on more than one occasion, the manipulation and abuse… he shuddered. No wonder Lena was terrified of the dark.

"Magica?" he guessed softly.

She sighed, leaning her head against his firm chest. "I just… I just want the pain to go away."

He listened intently as she began telling him stories of life in the shadow realm. How she was forced to watch everything from another world, how she yearned to be with her friends.

"Lena, I'm so _so _sorry… I didn't know the Shadow Realm—_mmph_!"

His was cut off when Lena's lips pressed against his. He fought back at first, wanting to first talk about her trauma, but her tongue was quick to conquer his mouth and all hope's of resisting soon melted away as his tongue began to play with hers. After a long intense make out their lip's separated for air as the both panted.

"Lena," Louie murmured as he freed his hand from her cupping her cheek softly.

After some intense kissing Louie flipped Lena over moving himself on top of her as she looked up with her beautiful dark purple eyes.

**ooo**

**I wanted some Lena angst, sorry not sorry :)**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO DALEK117 FOR WRITING 90% OF THIS CHAPTER. I'M SO SO SOOOOOOO PROUD OF YOU! You've come a long way, and I'll always be here if you need any help with your new story. Or if you just need an editor! :)) honestly can't wait for your story!**

* * *

**Here are my replies! :DDD**

**Guest: It means she's on her period XDDD don't get so excited :)**

**Guest: **_**Regular Show **_**characters, huh? I'll look into it :) **

**Guest: Oooh, I've been thinking of doing a proposal chapter between Heron and Steelbeak! **

**Yold Blig Blig: thank you. And I doubt this story will go until Christmas XDD**

**Flenners fanfics: I asked a bunch of my female friends to describe what it feels like, and it's the equivalent of getting hit in the dick apparently **

**Piplup lover 89: XDDD YESS! I USED THE NOSEBLEED ANIME GAG!**

**Boss Teal: Thank you for being the only one to ever understand my dorky references XD and idk dude. I wish I knew how it worked as well :)**

**Let's Dewey It: I won't forget youuuuu**

**creatura726: Yes, you are. LMAO, I'm kidding XDDDD. I'll read it as soon as I update this!**

**Caetlyn27: It definitely sounds wrong when you put it that way XDDD. It's like that one scene from ATLA where Aang's like, "I mean, if it were a choice between kissing you and **_**dying**_**," XD. The parts where you get so triggered is so heartwarming :DD ****Yeah, it was hard for me to write the beginning of this chapter, so I had to lighten it up somehow. I WISH I COULD UNDERSTAND A WOMAN'S PERIOD AS WEIRD AS THAT SOUNDS. I'm curious as to what it feels like, though I've been told it doesn't feel pleasant. And if you love **_**Fury**_ **so far, be sure to read riverajocabed1's fic, **_**Heroic**_**. I don't know if you have yet, but it's essentially the same idea, only hers it set in the past and (of course) our plots are nowhere close to one another :) **

**Guest: Henry… hmm. I think he's gonna bust his mom out of prison before he does anything directly to the McDuck family :)**

**Guest12: Honestly, it's an interesting idea, but Dewey and Webby have a lot of history, and they've already been fighting. Also Henry's engaged. So, unless he's a master manipulator, Henry's not going to interfere with their relationship unless it benefits him. But, I haven't even written his arc yet, so we'll see :)**

**Guest176: Evil Webby… hmm. I've always thought of Evil Louie, but never Webby. We'll see :)**

**LeDuCkGoOse: nah, it's not weird, you and a few other people suddenly see Henry and Webby as a thing. And maybe I will, maybe I won't :))) it all depends on who Henry is as a person **

**MAmanLouie: Really? I love the Debbigail ship, I feel like they're perfect for one another. And that's a really interesting concept! I can see what I can do with it, and who knows? Maybe we'll have a moment between those two **

**riverajocabed1: I love you too, and don't worry ma reine, it managed me to make me feel uncomfortable while writing it. How could we not like the idea of double the boobs?! I'm kidding, I sound shallow and dumb. Don't be afraid of guys XD. Oh man, that sounds horrible. Why did I feel the sudden urge to come cuddle you until you felt better? And I nearly fainted at the whole appendix thing. I know women have to change their pad or tampon, but I can't imagine how many times she had to change while on her… "appendix explosion" before realizing it. I love Violet and Louie too, they need more time on screen. Yeah, it was hard for me to write the whole Beakley segment, but it had to be done. Yeah, I'm starting to doubt if Beakley's her grandmother too. When Beakley kisses Webby's forehead at the end of **_**The Lost Harp of Mervana**_**, she says, "I'm your **_**grandmother**_ **dear. I have no secrets from here on…", to which the harp replies, "She's fibbing, fibbing, fibbing…". Was Beakley lying about the fact that she isn't Webby's grandmother, or the fact that she wasn't going to keep secrets? It's a head scratcher, and part of me hopes she **_**is **_**Webby's real granny. Webby would be crushed if she wasn't. I mean, McDuck Manor is the safest place in Duckburg? I need more of Ms. Beakley's backstory! For them, a centimetre is a huge deal. If "fictional us" has a child, of course I'm paying child support! As **_**if**_ **you weren't involved in our night of passion! It takes two to tango, and we were **_**both**_ **obviously in a mood while conceiving our 'maybe baby'! Quit making me blush! Damn it, you're fucking adorable while ranting about your birds! And I'm sorry?! They **_**carved**_ **things into his skin? I'm not **_**jealous**_ **(dies inside), and I just can't help but feel protective and angry. Grown men tried to ask for your hand in marriage! That's not okay. But as long as you have people watching over you, I'll be okay. And I'm glad you're eating. And no, you're right. Frozen is Norwegian. **

**AJ: Jesus, man! These get steamier and steamier by the second XDDD**

**dalek117: same, my respect for women and their pain tolerance has gone through the roof **

**Guest: XDDD songs aren't really my thing. Y'know me, sex and drugs and cigs and alcohol. Singalongs are more of Jocabed's turf, in fact, she has a few musicals in her fic **_**Don't Back Down Again**_**, so you'll probably find what you're looking for over there :)**

**RANDOM: Nerp, there's nothing wrong with you! AND HOLY SHIT, THAT NEW CHAPTER WAS FUCKING AMAZINGGGG! I loveeeeee how you incorporated her theatre-ness into all this, you even got the Christian girl nickname XDDDDDDDDD. And shit man, the angst in this is uncanny. My dad's fucking psycho. Beautifully written, can't wait for the next one. And she loves musicals, she'd definitely be down for that :)**

**dewdrop: DAMN IT MAN, THIS ISN'T 50 SHADES OF GREY! BUT I WILL BEGRUDGINGLY ADMIT THAT IT WAS WELL WRITTEN!**

**Guest: Yeah, I probably should XD **

**RANDOM: Noooooo, I don't want you to leave! But, if it makes you more comfortable to be with Jocabed, then be my guest. You will be missed though! And it will be a little more difficult because she updates once a week whereas I update once every other day (usually), so I have to wait for YOUR updates even longer because you don't post until the author posts a new chapter! And honestly, I'm not who'd use the fucking whip XD. I know she's not into harm of any kind, so probably none of us would ever use a whip XDD. I hope you'll stay here, or just work in both stories, whatever's more convenient for you *crosses fingers***

—**Jordan :)**


	47. Show Me Going

**I can't believe it's been 47 chapters! Important message at the bottom :)**

**dalek117: Yeah, I agree, Lena has some serious mental health issues in the show, PTSD with Magica, probably depression from being isolated in the shadow realm… jeez. Right? That's another reason why I ship Louie and Lena. AND OF COURSE I LOVED IT, MAN! CAN'T WAIT FOR YOUR STORY! **

**Guest: XDDD don't worry, I knew who you were talking about**

**MamanLouie: True, true, we all have our opinions :) I agree with Dewey and Webby's dynamic, but they have a lot of heartwarming moments in every single season, so that's always why my go to ship is Debbigail**

**Guest176: LMAO, I'M SORRY! And I'm not answering shit XDD. Yes, dalek did an amazing job! Don't worry, I'm back :)**

**Boss Teal: I aspire to have your music taste and diversity XDDD**

**Let's Dewey It: AND THANK YOU FOR PUTTING UP WITH MY BULLSHIT THROUGHOUT ALL THIS XDDDD**

**LeDuCKGoOse: LOL, so everyone wants evil Webby, huh?**

**Piplup lover 89: Hmm, I've never really written on any other site, but I'll see what I can do :)**

**riverajocabed1: I agree, he's growing up too fast XDDD Yes ma'am, all difficult decisions are determined by an **_**epic **_**game of Rock, Paper, Scissors! YOU ARE DEAD TO ME! PEANUT BUTTER? WHY JO, WHY?! THE ANARCHY! Yepppp, Dalek's handling the whole memory chip thing, while I make minor edits :) I think we **_**all **_**had trouble placing the quotations, I still do! Exactly! Don't mess with Scrooge McDuck! I think you're starting to understand me a little **_**too **_**well, ma reine XD Of course I wrote the Louna part! LMAO, I laughed out loud with the whole "cross" part! Nope! Actually, I'm not sure. SHOULD I add Magica? *makes ghosts noises in back* Hmm, I see a lot of people making up the eye colours, but I just say "dark eyes" because aside from Goldie or Gandra or Boyd, nobody has coloured eyes in DuckTales. Brown eyes are beautiful, sometimes my blue startle even **_**me**_**. Hey! If I cared about size, I'd be the shallowest dick alive! I REALLY hope Webby isn't a robot, that could make our fics a little bit difficult. Who knows. Maybe I'm up to something awful… cue my important message below. Well, if fictional us **_**do **_**have a baby, what are we naming it if it's a girl?! I;m jealous cause he can't feel a thing! It's like having iron skin, I'd call him Superman. And I wouldn't want my exes name carved into my skin D: Love you! **

**RANDOM: All hail Dalek indeed! And you're back! :DDDD Ooooohh you added GiddyReflections! Dalek popping out of nowhere to scare me is SOOOO in character for him. XDDD YOU DEADASS NAILED MINE AND DALEK'S FRIENDSHIP! I JUST DO RANDOM SHIT, AND HE'S LIKE, "Jordan, let's THINK about this!" ARE YOU KIDDING?! I MISTOOK IT FOR A FEMALE? COME ON AU ME, HAVE SOME SENSE! I honestly love how you incorporated Jocabed's theatre side into all this, she'll love this fic for sure. ** **Oooh, my heart melted at, "I don't get out much," Jordan nervously shrugged. "Clearly," Jo laughed and lightly hit his head with her instrument. She grabbed one edge of her dress and handed it to Jordan, "Hold onto my dress will you." "Um," Jordan wasn't sure what she was about to do but held on. You got my relationship with her spot on! DAMN IT RANDOM (or RANDOM'S friend) I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE!**

**AJ: This was so cute! And if we do have that baby, she's really set on naming it Issac, okay? :)**

**Onwards! (did anyone watch that movie? Is it good?**)

**ooo**

_**17 Years Ago…**_

_The air was thick with the scent of metal and blood. Steelbeak smirked deviously as he held the smoking gun, eyeing his ex best friend lying in a puddle of his own blood. _

_"I'll get you for this, you bastard. We'll meet in Hell." Henry croaked weakly._

_Suddenly, Henry got up, and his bullet wounds began closing up, and Steelbeak took a step back._

_A fiery chasm split open underneath Steelbeak's feet, and he screamed as dozens of pairs of gnarled arms grabbed at his feet, dragging him under. Once the hands dragged him underneath, he was set onto a table with restraints on his hands and feet. Several of the gnarled hands grabbed his metal mouth, and began pulling violently. Steelbeak let out a soft whine. _

"_Steel faced freak." a voice spat, and out came Henry. _

"_H-HENRY!" Steelbeak yelled in a voice full of panic. "Help!"_

_Henry stared at him in disgust, and smirked, pulling on it harder than everyone else did. He tried not to scream, he felt the bolts connected to his jaw become loose. The pulls became more and more demanding, and Steelbeak screamed when it finally came undone._

"_Perfect." Henry grinned manically, holding up his now severed, bloody mouth. _

ooo

Steelbeak screamed, rushing into the bathroom. He hunched over the toilet, and emptied the contents in his stomach.

"Honey?" Heron asked, sitting up.

He was hugging his knees, his head leaning against the counter. A line of sweat plastered his curly dark red hair to his forehead, and he was trembling, rubbing his jaw as if it were swollen.

"What happened?" she asked gently.

Steelbeak just shook his head—she didn't know about what he did to Henry.

"Babe, please! Talk to me!" she probed.

"I-I," he stammered. "I… can't."

With that, he stood up, and tried to walk away. Heron narrowed her eyes, and grabbed his shoulder, roughly spinning him around so that he was facing her. Heron glared at him with so much venom in her eyes, but of course, he saw past that. He saw that she was hurt.

"You've never kept anything from me." she said, her voice wavering.

Steelbeak faltered. "I… snapped."

He lapsed into a conversation about how he spiraled after Henry's departure and how odd it seemed to be. He told his wife about going into his files, and spotting something fishy about his mission to kill Rachel Beakley.

"There was no picture of a corpse of Rachel. Henry just wrote that she drowned."

"That's not like Henry." Heron frowned.

Steelbeak winced when she talked about him in present tense.

"So, I-I cleared my conscience…" Steelbeak stammered.

"Muncher," Heron gasped, her voice wavering. "What did you _do_?"

He started shaking, and held a finger up to his throat. He pretended to slice his neck open, and Heron gasped, stumbling backwards.

"Y-you _didn't_." Heron said shakily, her skin suddenly feverish and pale.

Steelbeak just shook his head. "I…"

"I can't even _look_ at you right now." Heron snapped, grabbing a coat.

"Babe!" he tried, reaching for her arm.

Heron roughly tore her arm away from his grasp. "Don't _fucking_ touch me!"

"It was official business!" Steelbeak snapped. "He was with Rachel Beakley, a S.H.U.S.H agent! Don't forget who we are, Heron!"

Heron faltered, then remembered Henry's fierce words that night: _When does it all end? What if F.O.W.L does succeed and there's nothing to larceny against? What then? Everything we worked for will be for nothing, and I want to get out of the endless loop before it starts_!

She hardened. "Our job doesn't define us, you _monster_." she said with disgust.

With that, she spun around, slamming the door behind her. Steelbeak just groaned.

ooo

**-Present Time-**

Dewey wore a black blazer with a navy collared shirt, black tie, and black dress pants and shoes. Huey and Louie's outfits looked almost identical, except Louie wore a dark green dress shirt while Huey sported a maroon dress shirt.

Today marked the 18th anniversary of Webby's parents deaths.

The boys were coming down from their side of the staircase while the girls came down from theirs. Violet wore a simple strapless black, knee length dress, while Lena wore a black collared shirt tucked into black pinstriped pants that hugged her figure just right. Webby was behind them, wearing a simple black dress with a white collar. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, and her eyes were already red, signaling that she's been crying earlier.

Dewey pulled her into a hug. "You look beautiful. I love you so much."

Webby melted into the embrace. Louie joined in next, followed by Violet. Soon enough, everyone was hugging her. Beakley watched from a distance, and wiped a tear. Seeing Webby with her friends warmed her heart.

"I love you too." she murmured into Dewey's warm embrace.

They got inside the car, and the ride was solemn and quiet. Everyone felt it—the dread, the anguish, the pain, the _hurt_. Today was the first time Webby knew about who her parents were, and she was far less from ready to face it.

ooo

"Hey, Uncle Henry." Henry said awkwardly to the tombstone, kneeling down.

He remembered his mother taking him here when he was younger—she'd tell him stories of Henry Vanderquack, a well known, and feared agent in the F.O.W.L community. Henry himself had very vague memories of the man, one of which being a buttery memory of Vanderquack giving him a piggyback ride. His mother had told him when his father went to Mexico to run the drug cartel, his Uncle Henry would watch after them.

That is, until Vanderquack left F.O.W.L.

Henry bitterly glanced at the tombstone next to Vanderquack's—_Rachel P. Beakley_.

"I'm trying to become a better person," Henry said. "I have Sally, I have Infiltrator… I just don't understand _why _you did what you did, Uncle Henry! If you hadn't left F.O.W.L, then maybe you'd still be here. Maybe my dad would have still been here. I could've learned so much from the best F.O.W.L agents in history. People _still _talk about you and Dad!"

He gingerly placed a hand over the stone, caressing it carefully. "I want to be like you."

Of course, he got no answer from the slab of stone. Henry knew that his father had killed Vanderquack, but he understood where both sides were coming from—Vanderquack valued love over power and fear, while his father had gone pretty much apeshit over Vanderquack's departure, using F.O.W.L's resources to his advantage. He shuddered. He'd always had mixed feelings about his dad… _No_. Henry decided firmly. Vanderquack was wrong to leave F.O.W.L. His father was right. At least… that's what High Command told him. Henry shook it off. It didn't matter. He was F.O.W.L, and that was that. He had no time for doubts.

Just as he was about to set the bouquet of flowers down onto the grave, he heard a car coming to a halt, followed by several car doors being opened and then closed. Henry tensed. He'd been to this private cemetery on this day for the past couple of years, and he'd never, _never_, heard anyone else arrive. The possibility of a new death occurred to him, but F.O.W.L made sure to pound any coincidences out of his system.

Instead, Henry sauntered in front of another tombstone a few feet away from Vanderquack's—close enough to be earshot. A gang of 6 well dressed teenagers, maybe a couple of years younger than himself, solemnly walked towards Vanderquack's tomb. Henry's eyes widened: _the McDuck kids_. He recognized all of them: Lena DeSpell, Violet Apollonia Sabrewing, Hubert Duck, Llewellyn Duck, Dewford Dingus Duck, which only left…

_Webbigail Vanderquack_.

She knelt down in between her parents' tombs, and let a tear roll down her cheek. Soon enough, she was sobbing. Dewey knelt down beside her and put an arm around her, pulling her in close. She trembled against his chest, and he rubbed her lower back, pressing his lips against her forehead, whispering words of love.

Henry wasn't sure what to do except stare blankly at the crew, not caring if they noticed or not. Seeing them support each other, seeing them care about each other made him question some of the things he was planning—

_What the fuck are you thinking_? Henry stopped himself.

He hastily set the flowers down on the random tombstone, and stormed out of the cemetery.

_Where the fuck did that come from_?

ooo

Dewey softly shut the bedroom door behind them, and Webby stood there, her back faced towards him. They had just returned from the cemetery, and there was a tense silence.

"You okay?" Dewey asked carefully.

It took her a moment to register the question. "Huh? Yeah… I'm okay."

He gently wrapped his arms around her from behind, and she finally let it out—she buried her head in his chest, letting out shaky sobs. He knew she tried to stay strong, but he knew her just as well as she knew _him_. Dewey knew that she was overwhelmed. After a few minutes, she took a deep, shaky breath, and nodded once. Twice, to make sure that he knew that she would be okay.

"I… I miss them." she said, sliding against the door and sitting down.

Dewey sat down next to her.

She continued. "But I've never missed them until now. Even without knowing who they were. I always assumed that… that they were _gone_. I wasn't ready for a _fucking _heartfelt story like this." She leaned on his shoulder. "I… I love you Dewey."

"I love you too, Webbs," he said, gently kissing her cheek. "So much. Hearing about your parents and how much they've sacrificed for one another… it's made me realize how I feel about so many people… mainly you."

She blushed.

"I'd do anything for you, Webby." Dewey said solemnly.

She cupped his cheek. "I know that. I hope you know that I'd do anything for you too. I'd risk my life for you."

His expression became pained at the thought of losing Webby. "N-no, Webby, don't say that. I won't let you… I can't imagine my life without you."

The couple held each other for a while, letting untold feelings be expressed through touch.

"I have a surprise for you," he said, standing up. He held his hand out, and Webby took it, smiling as he hoisted her up with ease.

"Here." he said, undoing his tie.

"Are you going _50 Shades of Grey _on me, Dewford?" she teased as he blindfolded her.

He chuckled. "Maybe later."

She blushed, remembering their rough encounter inside the car all those months ago. Dewey led her outside her bedroom, and carried her downstairs.

"Don't drop her, Dewey." came Louie's teasing voice.

"He'll be doing the same thing carrying her across the threshold at their wedding." Lena snickered.

Webby gave them the middle finger.

"No peeking," came Huey's voice, but he sounded just as amused.

"That's enough." Violet said sternly.

Dewey set her down, and Webby knew that they were standing in front of the fireplace, due to the intense heat she felt.

"Open," he said.

Webby undid the makeshift blindfold, and wanted to cry.

Above the fireplace was a giant portrait of Henry Vanderquack, arm in arm with Rachel Beakley. He wore a well pressed navy suit, his hair parted to the side. His icy blue eyes were twinkling, and he looked at his wife with utmost love and affection. Rachel was wearing a dazzling white dress, her dirty-blonde hair put up into a bun. She gave the camera a peace sign, while holding her bouquet.

_No wonder Webby's this beautiful_. Dewey thought as he eyed her parents.

Webby rushed to hug him, and he felt her tears soaking his shirt, though he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around her, and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"It's perfect. The picture…?"

Beakley loomed over them. "It was taken at their wedding. Right here, in this hall."

Webby let herself be held. Her friends soon joined the hug.

"Do you like it?" Dewey asked softly.

Webby gave her boyfriend a goofy, tear filled nod. He laughed, and wiped away a few tears of his own. She no longer felt the sense of dread when it came to the topic of her parents.

Everything finally felt… _complete_.

* * *

After Webby's surprise, Huey and Violet headed towards the Sabrewing household.

"Hey dad." Violet greeted, kissing his cheek.

Huey frowned at his girlfriend's dad—ever since his incident, he looked a lot more withered and older. He was growing a beard with white wisps on hair, his hair was growing a little bit beneath his ears, and he looked scruffier than ever. His clothes were often wrinkled, his ties were loose. It was a far cry from the dad Huey was terrified of.

"Everything alright, Mr. Sabrewing?" Huey asked.

The author rubbed his temples. "I just got off the phone with Violet's mother."

"Is the divorce happening?" Violet asked.

"Actually," he said. "That's what I wanted to ask you, Violet."

Anthony stood up—he looked a little better, and not as skinny. He set his nimble fingers on Violet's shoulder, and looked her in the eye. "Are you going to be okay if your mother and I _do _split up?"

Violet shuffled uneasily. "I'll need to think about it, Dad, I just need some time."

Mr. Sabrewing nodded. "Okay, Violet. I love you."

"Love you too, Dad."

Just as Huey was about to follow Violet upstairs, her dad called:

"Oh, and Violet?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Keep the door open." he said with a wink.

Huey grinned, while Violet on the other hand, wanted to die.

ooo

"Dewey!" Webby laughed as he suddenly lifted her up and into his arms.

Her own hands wrapped around his neck automatically, holding herself up and against him as he laid her down on the bed behind them. He hastily pulled away, and she heard him cursing under his breath, frustrated with himself.

"What is it?" she asked, concerned.

"I-I was wondering if you wanted to, with your parents and all. If you don't want to—" he trailed off when he saw that she was trying not to laugh. "You're laughing at me!"

She giggled. "I'm sorry, you look so cute when you're mad at yourself. Of course I want this, Dewdrop."

Dewey pouted, but her arms round around his neck, bringing him back down to her, their lips a couple centimeters apart. He finally gave in, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her off the bed and against him instead. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, forcefully, his eyes closed, and hands clenched against her back tightly.

Her fingers enlaced around the locks in his hair, pulling on them slightly, making him freeze in his movements for a split second, something she noticed, before he pulled from the kiss. He smirked before leaning straight down to her neck, kissing her skin softly. Her heart had started beating vigorously in her chest as he did, her body shuddering at the familiar sensations that coursed throughout her body. His lips pressed against her neck, followed by a soft bite in the same place, before he leaned further down to her collarbone. Webby stifled a moan, opting to grip onto his hair instead.

Dewey took a moment to look around the room, the door was locked. Check. The windows were closed. Check. Drapes were over all the windows. Check. The clothes were off… not check. It was the next thing on his list, but he wanted to do it slowly, to tease her.

He went back to kissing her neck, trailing one of his hands down to the front of her dress, pulling on the lace holding the top of it together. During this, Webby had already made quick work to get the front part of his blazer unbuttoned. He pulled for a split second, winking at her before sliding off his blazer, along with his shirt, leaving his upper body visible to the girl in front of him. He knew if they went too far, he wouldn't be able to stop, at all.

"Please, Dewey…" she murmured.

His chest felt like it was on fire, in a good way, as she spoke to him like that. He leaned back over her, pressing his lips to her own, softly trailing his tongue against the top lip, begging for entrance. She gladly obliged and opened her mouth slightly for him to entangle his own tongue with hers. During this, he had worked all the lace from her dress, ready to pull it off her body with ease. He pulled from the kiss and slid down, pulling on the fabric of her dress. He stood at the edge of the bed, and removed the dress completely from her body, leaving her in a bra and her panties.

No matter how many times he had seen her like this, her face was red. His heart melted at her abrupt cuteness. He leaned back over her, moving his left leg in between both her legs, and pressing it up against her softly, causing her to cry out for him before she bit her bottom lip slightly. Though the walls were thick, she didn't want to even get caught or heard by Reaper.

He continued his actions, moving his leg against her once more before moving off her and letting his hand run down her stomach and stop at the edge of her panties. Then he swallowed and moved his hand under them, curling his fingers to press against the little bump resting on her lips. Her hips buckled and a moan fell from her lips as he did this, putting her hands on either side of his shoulders. Her nails dug into his skin.

"God, Webbs..." Dewey husked hoarsely, pulling his hand out from her panties.

He then went and slid down again, kissing down her chest, over her bra, and down her stomach before sitting up and pulling the underwear from her skin and tossing it on the ground with the dress and his shirts. Webby's back arched, trying to cope with all the pleasant sensations that buzzed around her.

Webby sat up, and allowed him to unhook her bra, and he was quick to capture both mounds in his mouth. Webby let out a breathy moan, unable to keep quiet.

* * *

"Dewey...!" She panted as he pulled her up against him into a sitting position on his lap, her legs bent at either side of his waist.

"Yes Webby?" he questioned with a slight growl, running his fingers down her bare back and rested them at her hips, gripping them slightly as he pulled out from her, knowing she was ready to fall asleep soon.

Her eyes had opened and she looked down at him, moving her hand to his cheek as her eyes closed for a couple seconds from the exhaustion she was feeling. Then she opened them again, parting her lips to speak, "I love you."

He leaned in and pecked her lips quickly as he moved her from his lap and laid her on the bed, her eyes closing at the movements. The smile never faded from her lips that night, and she was quickly falling deep into her dreams that night, but not before she heard her boyfriend say the words to make her heart skip beats, while his arms found their way around her waist.

"I love you too... So much..."

**ooo**

**And I'll wrap it up here! :) feels good to be back at the wheel, and Dalek did an astounding job writing the last chapter! **

_**IMPORTANT NOTE**_**, guys :)**

**I do feel like OTLTA has to come to an end soon. But don't worry, there's definitely going to be a sequel. I feel like if I add Henry's arc, it's going to be too much to read for one fic. This fic is almost 50 chapters, over 100,000 words… I need to end it someday :)**

_**ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE**_

**So, a few of you guys have been PM'ing me to start a Tumblr account. I don't know if I should, so let me know in the reviews if you want to see me there too :)**

**Until next time!**

—**Jordan :D**


	48. Conversations II

**It's been a while, hasn't it? :))**

**Boss Teal: Respect **

**SuicidalBoyLouie: I answered all of your questions in the reviews :) Do feel free to ask more :))**

**MamanLouie: Just the thought of losing Webby triggers Dewey to think normally, and remind him of what's more important. And I have a psychotic ex girlfriend who hates me, and wanted to take revenge on me or whatever. The point is, I've answered how I broke my arm over a hundred times XD. And don't be worried, I'm fine **

**tbo: Thank you so much for understanding :) what? no blurb for me this time? :)**

**RANDOM: OH FUCK OH DAMN OH SHIT, THE DUCK NECKLACE! AND WHY THE CLIFFYS!? I NEED THE NEXT PART ASAP XDDD**

**AJ: "You're my wife. It's your job to bother me." LMAO. And I can imagine her being super nervous too!**

**creatura726: Will do! :))**

**dalek117: XD, take your time on your assignments. And I've been meaning to talk to you about Henry's arc :)**

**Let's Dewey It: Depressing Chapters are my middle name. nah, I'm kidding, it's Cooper, but you get it XDDD**

**Piplup lover 89: So, someone else asked me about Anime, but here's the thing. I've never watched **_**one **_**anime XDD. I'm always intimidated by the idea of anime's, don't ask me why XDD**

**Guest176: XDD, calm down, Henry and Webby are **_**not **_**going to be a thing, they are both in loving relationships :). And I don't know about Henry being a cinnamon roll inside. Yeah, I'm definitely making a sequel, but it may take several months DD: So, I will not be continuing Disappointment, I feel like it's better off as a one shot. I see a lot of these Louie hurt fanfics go awry because they have a kickass first chapter, but then all of the sudden it goes downhill and it gets confusing. Like, shit just gets super confusing, there's magic and mind control and it's just all over the place. So, I will not be doing that to Disappointment. A lot of you capitalize the words Depressed and Suicidal, hm? XDD stop worrying about me, my ex is facing charges and I'm okay **

**riverajocabed1: Hey, I love writing dream sequences! I'm gonna say Heron was more understanding than Steelbeak because she wasn't born and raised and pretty much influenced by FOWL like Henry and Steelbeak were. I feel like she has a story where she was found on the streets, and was taken in by Bradford or someone. I feel like if anything, he would be an antihero, like Catwoman, or Jason Todd (I don't know if you're a DC fan XD). LMAO, don't worry, that wasn't a jab at you. I'm sorry about adding the word "d*vorce", but it must be done D: I'm not sure how I stay up so late. Nah, there's no extra step, I just felt like messing with you XDD. Fun Fact, I've never had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Sue me. Girl, please don't pour hot sauce into your eyes. And no, I have nothing against robot love, I'm just saying we've grown to love Webby, and to find out she's a robot near the end of the show (the reason I say that is because it's challenging for a Disney show to get renewed for a Season 4) would just feel rushed and sloppy, which is something **_**DuckTales**_ **isn't. I hope there is though, I'd be crushed if there wasn't. I just don't **_**want**_ **to reach 50 chapters. Not yet, anyway. I might have to write super long chapters to squeeze in the story, I don't know. No, I never thought I'd make it this far. I knew I'd reach 100, because of how much my story was grossing. I reached 30 something at chapter 9! Which is rare for a new story. But I never knew I'd reach almost 500 or that I'd be getting shipped with another author, much less get fanfics written about me and said author. I feel like I should do the Tumblr because a lot of you guys ask me questions that I have to answer in the reviews XD. And I'll take a look at your empty tumblr :))) Love you too, stay safe :)**

**Ninjatana Warrior: I might be able to squeeze some ideas in, so PM me or review your ideas :) **

**creatura726: WHEEZE, well that clearly doesn't stop them XDDD**

**Guest: Hey, favs don't matter to me. I feel appreciated enough :) I'm almost at 500, that's enough to make me happy :)**

**darkness: which is why I regret not ending the story sooner. You just listed everything I need to get over with DDD: nah, I won't end it on a cliffy, but it'll come to an end soon. I just hope I don't surpass 55 chapters :) AND I WILL REMEMBER THE PROTECTION! XDD**

**Chapter 48 :)))**

**ooo**

The sun woke him up.

The first thing to come to Anthony's head before the pounding headache caused by the ridiculous amount of alcohol he had consumed last night, was a curse word. That particular curse word was followed by four _more_ curse words, and then the hangover hit. The ache in his head was further aggravated by the one sunbeam that just had decided to fall perfectly across his closed eyes. He groaned, but that only worsened the pain in his head and made him aware of how cottony his mouth tasted.

There was a knock on the front door.

He sucked in a breath and prepared himself to move. He didn't think that he was going to throw up but that didn't mean he wouldn't—throwing up the morning after always managed to take him by surprise. After a moment of mental preparation, with a long groan, a hungover Anthony sluggishly sauntered towards the door, opening it.

"Joanne." Anthony greeted mutely, barely caring what he looked like. He was sure he could've been mistaken for a hobo.

"Anthony." Joanne mumbled, obviously not pleased to see him.

It was awkward. There had never been this much tension between them before.

"Do you want some coffee? Juice?" Anthony asked, shutting the door behind him.

"No," she answered firmly. Her tone was all business. "I wanted to know if you've spoken to Violet about the divorce?" Joanne asked, sitting down on the couch

He nodded. "I have. She said she needs time to think about it."

There was a tense silence.

"Joanne…" Anthony said, grasping her hand gently. "Don't you think we can _work _through this? For Violet's sake?"

She tensed at his touch, and gently moved her hand away. "I love our daughter to no end, but I… I can't forgive you for what you did, Anthony."

He pulled back, growing slightly angry. "Joanne, I'm sorry! It was over 20 years ago!"

She scowled. "I don't care if it was over 20 years ago, 30 years ago, or 40 years ago, it doesn't change the fact that you cheated on me."

"Can't you see that I'd do anything to take back what I did?" Anthony asked.

"Yes," she said softly. "I can."

"So _why_?" he asked desperately. "Why can't we just _work_ on this?"

She stood up quickly. "Because you've never hurt me this much before!" she cried. "Anthony, the worst part about all this is that I still _love _you! And if you told me sooner, that you had a preference in men rather than women, then I still would've forgave you! But _no_, you decided to keep this from me for over two _decades_!" She sighed and sat back down on the couch. "Anthony… I can't do this. You cheated on me when I went on that 6 month expedition in high school, and worst of all, you _kept_ it from me. We got married, we made love, we had a daughter… I trusted you with my whole life, and it _hurts _that you never trusted me with such a huge secret! Why?"

He stayed silent.

"_Why, _Anthony?" she asked, in a much more demanding tone.

"Because I love you!" he said, standing up. "Joanne, I'm… I'm crazy about you, and I didn't want to lose you! You… you're the best thing that's ever happened to me!" his voice cracked.

"Anthony…'' Joanne murmured, teary eyed.

He got onto his knees. "Y-you can't leave me, Joanne. I… I can't function without you."

"Clearly," she said, taken in the sight of his week old shirt, scruffy beard, crooked glasses. The swelling redness around his eyes heavily suggested that he had been drinking.

"Please…" he said, standing up.

Without thinking, he pressed his soft, slightly chapped lips against hers, and he felt her melt into it. Her expression softened by a fraction of an inch, and then her guard was up.

"No!" she snapped, shoving him away, sniffling. "You can't just kiss me and fix everything! This… this is too confusing, Anthony!" Joanne growled. It _hurt_ to see him—this was the man that she had spent so many years with and _still_ loved dearly. "You're gay, but you love a _woman_?! How on Earth am I supposed to cope with that? Listen, I… I just don't know what to _do_ anymore," she rambled as she grabbed her things. "Just tell Violet that I said hello. Goodbye, Anthony."

"Goodbye." he muttered, after she left.

ooo

"Mother." Henry greeted evenly.

Heron looked weary. She had steaks of grey hair in her chocolate brown tresses, and a few wrinkles had made their way to her forehead. She wore a flashy orange jumpsuit, the metal on her arm was starting to rust, and she looked displeased—obviously prison had _not _been fun.

"Henry…" she finally said, a tired smile on her face. "You've grown."

"The academy trained me well." Henry replied coolly.

Heron smiled again, and Henry saw that this time, it was a genuine one. "I've missed you." she said, opening her arms.

Henry wasted no time rushing into her arms, and Heron held him.

"I… I've missed you too, Mom," he said shakily. "E-ever since Dad, I…"

"Shhh, Henry… that's enough. F.O.W.L men don't cry." she said firmly, ending the hug.

"R-right," he said, hastily wiping his eyes, silently cursing himself. "Well, I've been busy."

"I can tell, due to the amount of time I spent in that old jail cell," Heron said coldly. Before Henry could protest, she held her hand up. "Please, Henry. All I want to do is bathe, and get some rest on a bed that's not a cot."

"But…" he caught himself. "A-as you wish, Mother."

"Infiltrator!" Heron barked. "Set my room."

Henry noticed the anger flashing in Infiltrator's violet eyes, and Henry gave his robotic sister a look that said, '_Just leave it'_. Infiltrator just scowled, but nodded.

"Right this way," she said, her voice low.

After the duo left, Henry let out a growl of rage and lifted his fist, burying it in the concrete floor. Cracks were created in the floor from the point of impact, and Sally leapt backward in surprise from his sudden anger. She took another step back and found herself flat against the wall. Henry seethed in anger again, and she practically saw a wave of energy crackling around his body.

"You okay?" she asked her fiancée carefully.

Henry growled. "No! What is _with _her! She should be happy I even broke her out in the _first _place!"

Sally hugged Henry tentatively from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her cheek against his shoulder. He sighed heavily and turned to face her, placing his hands on her waist.

"Prison isn't a walk in the park, Hen. She's been through a lot." Sally said pointedly, resting her head against his firm chest.

"Yeah?" he asked sardonically. "Well, so have _we_. Losing Reaper to _them_. Me and Infiltrator spent _months _searching for him, only to find out that my father was dead!" he spat with disgust. "The least she could've done was show some interest in my life, because clearly, she's either been in prison, or on F.O.W.L missions to barely raise me!" Henry groaned. "I just wish F.O.W.L didn't control so much of her life. Infiltrator was the one who _really _raised me. Dad was always in Mexico, running the drug cartel, and he's not even doing _that_ anymore. F.O.W.L took him away from me." Henry sighed. "I just wish they viewed me more as a _son _rather than some agent who'll continue their legacy as F.O.W.L agents."

He took a deep, angry breath. "But even that isn't enough for her to give me more than 5 months of her time."

Sally hugged him tighter. "I'm sorry, Henry. I didn't know it affected you this much."

He just sighed. "I just wonder what life would've been like if my parents had left the agency when I was born… how would it play out? What would a F.O.W.L-less life be like?"

"Careful," she said quietly. "That kind of thinking can get your tongue cut off."

He nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," she whispered, cupping his cheek. "Your parents weren't ready for a baby. If they truly cared about you, then they would've left F.O.W.L entirely."

"But they didn't…" Henry growled. "And it's gotten to the point where _I _can't leave F.O.W.L. So many people are counting on _me _to take McDuck down, and so many people are counting on me to take over the drug cartel… I feel trapped."

"But, you don't have to do it alone," she said gently. "I'm here for you, and I love you," she whispered, looking up into his face and gently caressing the stubble on his jaw.

"I love you too," he said quietly, sounding exhausted. "Let's get to bed. I can't even process what just happened."

Sally laughed quietly, and the pair made their way upstairs. Once inside their bedroom, Henry climbed into bed, and Sally locked their door. She removed her robe before crawling into bed beside Henry. She ran her fingers through his thick auburn hair, caressed his warm chest, and then lightly tickled his abdominal muscles, before allowing her hand to drift below his waist.

Henry's eyes snapped open when he felt her small hand slip beneath the waistband of his boxers.

"What are you doing?" he murmured, trying to find her eyes in the darkness.

Her lips were beside his ear, and she whispered, "You looked so stressed down there. I think you need to loosen up a bit."

Henry felt something stir in the pit of his stomach, and Sally wrapped her hand around his length, stroking gently.

"Sally," Henry murmured. "God, I love you."

ooo

Violet stood on her balcony, watching the sunrise. She had heard bits and pieces of her parents' argument, and she sighed—she knew her mother was hurt, but she was clinging onto this; because of her love for her father, and more importantly, because of her love for _her_. Violet couldn't believe that she had this much power over the subject of the potential divorce.

A pair of arms gently snaked around her waist from behind, pulling her in close.

"You okay?" Huey asked gently.

"Y-yeah," she murmured. "Just have a lot on my mind."

She paused, and Huey gently dragged her inside, shutting the balcony door shut.

"What do I _do_?" she groaned, flopping onto her bed.

He gently crawled beside her. "I wish I knew, Vi, but you can't ask me. This is about _you_: you as a person, and you as a human being. You feel pressured, because both of your parents want you to make a decision that determines the fate of their relationship."

"Exactly!" she cried.

Huey smiled warmly. "Your father wants you to keep the marriage, he wants to work on this. You also believe it can be fixed. I know you don't want your mother to move away, but at the same time, your mother… she's hurt." he said carefully. "You want to let her go, let her figure things out on her own. You don't want her to be forced to deal with all this shit."

"I just wish they could make their own decisions. I know I'm their daughter, but this… this happened so long ago! If it were recent, it would be easier, but there are so many things to consider—my parents' mental health, my father's physical health… it's all so overwhelming."

He gently kissed her forehead. "I know it is, but you… you're the strongest person that I know. And I know you'll make the right decision. Listen to your heart."

She closed her eyes, and thought for a moment. "I… I think you're right."

"You do?" Huey asked, giving her a small, reassuring smile.

She nodded, this time confidently. "I think I know what to do."

**ooo**

**I'll end it here :)))**

**EVERYBODY****, please check out dalek117's new story "**_**DuckTales: Contenders of Reality**_"**, it's a very interesting story so far! And he's also a huge reason as to why this story exists, so go show him some love :)**

**Until next time, **

—**Jordan :)))**


	49. Betrayal

**Whaaat? A fast-ish update? Haven't seen one of these in maybe a month! **

**Guest: I'm gonna say Henry saw Sally on one of his first F.O.W.L assigned missions, and fell for her. **

**Ninjatana Warrior: Oh dude, **_**all **_**the conversations are tense here. And I sure am! :) I want to congratulate you on 100 reviews for Duckburg High, and the newest chapter was **_**amazing**_**. Really well done, I'm so happy they're finally together. BUT I'M PISSED AT YOU BECAUSE YOU COULD'VE DONE SO MUCH MORE WITH THAT KISS XDDD**

**dalek117: No problem! And I began the ending plot! I don't think I'm gonna add Becky, but I'm definitely doing the other ideas you gave me! This chapter is mainly F.O.W.L based, so we're only going to see small glimpses of the McDuck clan. **

**Guest: Thank you!**

**riverajocabed1: XDDD, GIRL what do you think I do instead of sleeping at night?! I write my fanfics! And I always feel guilty when I write about them, I know it hurts you. But, you know and understand that this story touches a lot of issues, which I love you for. And don't get too mushy with Black Heron, she turns into a real asshole this chapter. And... I'm starting to think there's a 50% chance for a sequel. I'm wrapping EVERYTHING up, maybe within the next 7 or 8 chapters? We'll see. I hate the fact Marvel gets more hyped than DC, Batman's story _alone _is better than 90% of the Marvel comics. I'm sorry if you feel jabbed! I'll jab you less next time. Heron is a bitch, you'll see that soon. 55 is the maximum I'll go for the Heron-McDuck arc, and 58 is the highest I'll go to wrap the entire thing up. I reallly want a Season 4, they have so many issues to address! And come find me then, I'll wait for you, ma reine. This is a long-ish chapter, this chapter, Chapter 49, is when the Heron arc begins, so grab some popcorn :))**

**49, almost 50!**

**ooo**

"_What_?" Heron sneered venomously.

"Reaper's been living with the McDuck's." Infiltrator repeated quietly.

Heron growled. "Is it treason?"

"N-_no_!" Infiltrator said, hiding the anger that always fueled her when someone spoke badly of her brother. "When Steelbeak was killed, there were some complications, and under certain circumstances, Reaper had to live with the McDuck's."

"Well," Heron said coldly, obviously not appreciating being reminded of her husband's death. "I don't care about the circumstances. I'm back, meaning _I_ call the shots—"

"You mean _Henry_ calls all the shots." Infiltrator corrected pointedly.

Heron whipped around. "No. _Me_."

Infiltrator didn't back down. "Ma'am, with all due respect, this is _Henry's_ mission that he's been working on, and carefully planning for months. You can't just steal—" Infiltrator suddenly gasped, and clutched at her neck, a throbbing pain pounding in her throat. Infiltrator dropped onto her knees. "Stop…" she pleaded. "P-please."

Heron calmly pressed a button on her metal arm. She grabbed Infiltrator's already sore neck, and squeezed it tightly. The robot let out a soft whine—only Heron was able to cause her actual _pain_.

"Let me make something clear," Heron hissed, seething. "I call the shots around here. Not my son. Understood?"

She squeezed Infiltrator's neck tighter, and she gasped.

"U-understood." she managed. Heron let go of her, and Infiltrator doubled over, coughing and gasping for air.

"Know your place." Heron snapped.

"Y-yes, ma'am." Infiltrator said softly.

She smirked. "Now… I think you were just agreeing on finding your brother, and bringing him to me, weren't you?"

"Yes. I will."

"I will _what_?" Heron growled.

"I will… _ma'am_." Infiltrator said shakily.

What they didn't know was that Sally was watching everything.

ooo

_Meet in the backyard_.

Reaper was surprised when he got a message from his sister. They had just met earlier that week to discuss Henry's plan, and it was rare to see her more than twice a week.

"Infiltrator?" Reaper called.

No answer.

"This isn't amusing," Reaper warned. "You know I hate it when you go all quiet on me."

Someone swiftly kicked him in his metal abdomen. Reaper flew backwards, hitting Scrooge's fountain, cracking it instantly. He stood up furiously.

"What the hell, Infiltrator!" he snapped, getting into his stance.

He heard the sound of someone loading a gun, and flipped out of the way. Bullets whizzed by him, and he cursed when one grazed his torso.

"Show yourself!" he demanded.

_Crack_ snapped a twig.

Reaper whirred around, punching her in the stomach. She stumbled backwards and cursed.

"I don't want to fight you. What's the meaning of all this?!" he demanded.

Infiltrator ignored his pleas, and reloaded her silent gun once again. Reaper punched the fountain, and a sharp piece of marble crumbled out. Just as his sister aimed her weapon at him, he threw the small piece of stone, where it wedged itself in the muzzle of the gun. It exploded in her hands, and she cursed. Reaper wasted no time advancing on her, and slammed her head against the crumbling fountain. One of her violet eyes cracked, and began to flicker. More shards of marble tumbled out, and he pushed her away before they could hurt her further. His mind was stuck between, '_Hit her_', and, '_She's your sister. Don't touch her_'.

Infiltrator landed on her bottom. Reaper loomed over her, arms crossed. His red eyes burned with fury.

"Unless you want me to break your _other _eye, you'll tell me why you're here." he spat venomously.

"I can't." Infiltrator hissed.

He got so frustrated that he punched the remains of the fountain.

"What are you doing?!" he demanded.

She finally caved. "H-Heron wants you back."

Reaper remained stone faced. "Well, I can't leave, much less _join _her."

"Reaper…" Infiltrator sighed.

"We promised Scrooge that we'd try our best to stop all this. We promised to give up our lives for the McDuck's!" Reaper snapped.

Infiltrator sneered with disgust. "You mean _you_ promised. Reaper, does it look like I _want_ to do this?! If I don't capture you, then I'm putting _both_ of our lives in jeopardy! You don't know what Heron's capable of, but I do! She… she managed to _hurt_ me."

Reaper growled. "Is she suspicious?"

"A little," Infiltrator said. "She thinks you've been conspiring with the McDuck's, which you _have_."

"Which _we_ have," he corrected, scowling at his sister. "From the sounds of it, Heron is the one controlling the whole mission."

"She's trying," Infiltrator admitted. "She wants revenge just as bad as Henry does…"

"You're scared," Reaper frowned. "You thought Henry could be talked out of it, which he still could, but now that _she's_ in charge…"

"The attack is bound to happen." Infiltrator confirmed. "Reaper, don't forget who you are and where you came from. We're just F.O.W.L bots… nothing more."

"To _them_," Reaper agreed. "But in the time I've spent with the McDuck family, I've learned what life is! For the longest time, I didn't know if I even existed… but I do! Living with this family has opened my eyes to the possibilities, S.H.U.S.H or F.O.W.L. They've been brainwashing us to think that the world is an evil place, but it's not. Heron's too brainwashed to change, but Henry… he still has a chance. I can't let him turn into his parents."

He sat down, and she sat down next to her, leaning on his shoulder.

"Henry, _your_ Henry, was right then, huh? F.O.W.L wasn't the way to go." she asked softly.

Reaper stayed silent.

She began trembling. "Reaper, I can't disobey a direct order."

He walked towards his sister, and gently grasped her hands in his own. "Then stay with me. I'm sure Dr. Gearloose has something that can get rid of the F.O.W.L in us…"

She, surprisingly, hugged him. Reaper was quick to return the gesture until he felt his arms go numb. His vision began to darken, and he roughly pushed her away, cursing himself. He glared at her, his red eyes dimming down.

"_Bitch_," Reaper hissed. "You messed with my… manifold." he managed, before dropping onto his knees.

Infiltrator simply shrugged, holding up a finger. From it emerged a thin pin, something definitely narrow enough to reach for the back of his neck and make him momentarily unconscious.

"You're making a mistake." he tried.

"No," she said coldly. "I'm helping you."

ooo

"Henry," Sally called, rushing upstairs. "We need to leave, _now_!"

Henry frowned, but grabbed his wallet nonetheless. "Leave? Where do you want to go? Dinner? Movie?"

She slapped the wallet out of his hands, and gripped his shoulders tightly.

"_Henry_," she snapped. "Your mother is plotting against you."

Henry knit his brows together. "She would never…"

Sally hardened. "Does it _look_ like I'm kidding?! I'm serious, Henry! She's slowly gaining control over your mission."

Henry scowled. "I'll go see her. This is _my _mission."

Sally gripped his arm. "Just… be careful."

They kissed. Henry headed to the lair, where the Eggmen were setting up the mind controlling device.

"What the hell!" Henry snapped venomously. "You weren't supposed to do anything without my orders!"

"Sorry, sir," they mumbled.

"Keep going!" a voice boomed from above.

Henry looked up to find his mother—she looked a lot better. Her hair was put up into a bun, and she wore an elegant red sleeveless dress that reached her mid thigh. Her metallic arm sparkled, and Henry realized that she had replaced it with tungsten. He dimly noted that there were also many buttons and switches on her new arm.

"What's going on here?" Henry asked, jaw clenched.

"I've ordered the Eggmen to start building the C.I.L.E." she said nonchalantly.

"The _C.I.L.E_?" Henry asked skeptically.

"City Instructive Loyalty Enforcer," she explained calmly. "I'm going ahead with the plan."

"_My _plan," Henry said firmly. "Don't forget you're the _secondary_, Mother. You don't order anything without consulting _me _first."

Heron scowled, obviously not used to being ordered around. "Listen, now that I'm back, I'm calling the shots—"

"AND YOU HAVE _NO_ RIGHT TO DO SO!" Henry roared. "I've been planning this for months, while _you _were in prison! You can't just waltz in here and take what's mine."

Heron softened. "You're right, Henry… I'm sorry."

She opened her arms, and Henry scowled, suspicious of her intentions

"What?" Heron asked incredulously. "Can I not hug my own son?"

Henry's face softened by a fraction, and he smiled. "You can."

Henry hugged her, and when he pulled away, his mother smiled wickedly. Henry's eyes widened, and she raised her metal hand, sparks of blue electricity crackling around it.

"Sorry," she smirked, before slamming her palm onto his chest.

Henry screamed, as the blue electricity consumed his entire being. He trembled violently, and Heron finally let him go. He fell unconscious, and slumped onto the floor.

"Sorry, son," she smirked. "_I _call the shots from here on out."

She turned. "Eggmen! Take him away!"

ooo

Scrooge growled.

"What is it, Uncle Scrooge?" Donald asked.

"I haven't seen that blasted metal contraption at all today." he grumbled.

Donald shrugged. "It's probably nothing. I'm sure Reaper went off with Infiltrator."

"No," Scrooge said. "He cannot leave the Manor without my knowledge, he would've told me."

"Scrooge," Donald sighed. "He's a robot that was created by F.O.W.L, I'm sure he's left the Manor dozens of times behind your back."

"Which I'm aware of, he's not as sneaky as he thinks he is," Scrooge frowned. "But this time seemed forced, and he left in a hurry, almost perplexed."

"Do you think he was captured?" Donald asked.

"He's a robot, whose main purpose is to attack or kill people. I think he's perfectly capable of defending himself." Scrooge frowned.

Donald knit his brows. "That doesn't change the fact that he might've been captured. Should we be worried…?"

"Not yet," Scrooge said, trying not to let the slight tremor of trepidation seep into his voice. "I think we should wait." He shot Donald an amused look. "These ducks don't back down, right lad?"

Donald managed a smile. "Never."

"Uncle Scrooge! Uncle Donald! You need to check this out!" Huey called from the backyard.

Scrooge and Donald rushed outside, only to find the backyard in ruins. The marble fountain was in pieces, there were spare bolts strewn all over the place, and there seemed to be small shards of glass.

Scrooge picked the glass up, and he and Huey inspected it.

"This is tempered glass," Huey observed. "It's almost unbreakable."

"That's the same type of glass as Reaper's eye." Scrooge said mutely. "Or Infiltrator."

They all faced each other, eyes wide.

"Uncle Scrooge, you don't think he's gotten kidnapped… or well _robotnapped_, have you?" Dewey asked shakily.

Scrooge sighed. "From the looks of it, there's a good chance something's bad happened to Reaper."

"Doesn't the robot have a GPS tracking system?" Donald asked.

"He does," Scrooge remembered, pulling it out of his pocket.

_No Signal_.

Scrooge cursed under his breath. "His location is unknown."

Webby took a deep breath. "Let's stop thinking so negatively, guys. This is _Reaper_ we're talking about, right?"

"Y-yeah," Louie said, though it was clear that he was nervous. They had just been through so much, and now, a killer robot was missing. "He's literally hardwired to kick ass. He'll be okay." he said, shooting a glance at Dewey's neck. "He… he _has _to be."

"Well, wherever he is, I hope that the flying upgrade Gyro gave him comes in handy." Scrooge sighed.

"You gave him a _flying _upgrade?" Donald asked incredulously.

Scrooge shrugged. "Gyro said he was bored, and kept pestering for me to give him money for another invention. So, I just let him upgrade Reaper instead."

Everyone shuddered. Minus Lil Bulb, nearly _all _of Gyro's inventions went haywire.

"Well, let's not worry about it too much. Call your friends over, and take your mind off of this, lads. Let the adults handle this." Scrooge instructed.

The four teens glumly nodded, and went inside the Manor.

"You need to tell them about the potential threat, you know." Donald said pointedly.

Scrooge frowned. "What would I say? That the son of the two most popular F.O.W.L villains are alive, and he wants to avenge his father?"

Donald scowled. "Giving Launchpad the month off so he could spend time with his family? That little 'spa trip' you sent Daisy and Della on?"

"Donald, you were supposed to go with them too." Scrooge muttered.

He scowled. "It was just a ploy to get rid of us. You convinced everyone that they needed a break from all the literal _shit_ that was happening: Steelbeak and Della, Louie and the Beagles, Anthony and Joanne, now Steelbeak's son? But you couldn't fool me. I saw right through it, and so did Della, but I convinced her to go. Uncle Scrooge, you're pushing us away."

"If you're gone, I know that you're safe. Isn't that what you'd do for the boys and Webbigail?"

"Yes," Donald admitted. "But ever since Della's disappearance, I promised I'd never keep secrets from them again. I'd be honest with them. Besides, this isn't about them! I know they're capable of taking care of themselves!"

Scrooge's eyes flashed angrily. "And I'm not?"

"Not without us," Donald scowled. "Don't forget what condition you were in when the boys first realized the truth about their mother."

Scrooge blushed. "Fine."

"You need us just as much as we need _you_.'' Donald said fiercely.

He turned, then faced Scrooge again. "And it hurts that you don't think the same thing."

ooo

"I did what you asked," Infiltrator muttered, dropping Reaper's still unconscious body at Heron's feet.

Heron clapped her hands giddily, like a little kid who'd just gotten a present on Christmas morning. "Let's take a look… "

Heron knelt down, and opened a small hatch on the back of Reaper's metal head. She frowned.

"The manifold's been tampered with…"

"Yes, I had to—" Infiltrator tried to tell her about the latest attack.

"Not by _you_," Heron snapped. "By someone _else_. Do you think that you're powerful enough to knock out one of Henry Vanderquack's creations?!"

There it was.

For Infiltrator's _entire _life, she had always been compared to Reaper—and while it was something all siblings usually went through, Infiltrator faced it nearly everyday. Reaper was the product of _Henry_, Heron, and Steelbeak. She, on the other hand, was just the product of Steelbeak and Heron, after they went pretty much insane. With Henry in the mix, he was always able to calm both of them down, but without him, their chaotic energy _had_ no outlet. They had let it consume them. That's all she was… the product of their combined chaotic thoughts.

The mere thought of being created by _the _Henry Vanderquack, and going on various missions with him, instantly made Reaper better than her. For years, Infiltrator had to make a name for herself, struggling to get out of everyone's shadow: Henry, Heron, Steelbeak, Reaper… she had strived for her independence. If Reaper had known this bit, maybe he would've been more prepared for an attack, but he wasn't.

"Well, I did manage to knock him out," Infiltrator bit out.

Heron rolled her eyes. "Barely. You had to use the manifold."

Infiltrator wanted to punch Heron, she really did. But then she remembered the bizarre and cruel punishment Heron could use on her if she ever went out of line.

Heron sighed. "It's going to take a while for me to fix him. Take him away for now, and download the contents of his memory. If he's been conspiring with McDuck's, then he's bound to leak some information."

Infiltrator carried his limp body downstairs, to some of the private cell holdings in the basement, and opened a door.

She wanted to scream.

ooo

Huey was splashing around the pool with Violet.

"Hubert!" she laughed.

Huey grabbed her, and pinned her up against the wall. He gently kissed her neck and shoulder, tasting the water, before he made his way up to her lips. At the same time he kissed her his hand found its way underneath the remainder of Violet's swimsuit. She gasped as his lips pressed against hers and he simultaneously slipped his finger inside her. His other hand crept up between them to fondle her bare skin. He worked on undoing the knots that held her bikini top up. Frustrated, he just ripped the fabric, and Violet groaned.

"Hubert, I hope you _do _know that was my only swimming suit." she said pointedly.

He blushed. "S-sorry Vi."

She gave him a sassy smirk. "And _you're _buying a new one for me."

He gasped, clutching his chest dramatically. "You're not making me go to…"

She gave him a devious smirk. "Oh yes I am."

"Violet… not the _mall_!" Huey shrieked.

She giggled. "Pass me your shirt. We leave _now_."

They got out of the pool. Huey chuckled and handed her his shirt, and she slipped it on.

"I'll go get some clothes from Webby, and we can go," she said, kissing his cheek.

Huey softly kissed her back, and headed to his room to dry off and change. He pulled his dark red hoodie over his head, and pulled on some jeans. When he stepped outside, Duckworth was waiting for him.

"Master Hubert, may I have a word with you?" Duckworth said, sounding somewhat amused, his normal, lighthearted tone replaced with a teasing one.

"Sure Duckworth, what is it?" Huey asked.

Duckworth cleared his throat. "Master Scrooge wishes me to give you a message: That you need to be setting an example, and that he knows it's hard to control your urges. He also wants you to know that there are windows in the Manor. It is not wise to display certain areas of your body in public spaces."

Huey's mouth dropped open in utter shock. His face first drained of blood, then it came rushing back to flush his cheeks bright red.

Duckworth gave a nod with a frown, then turned around to hide the huge grin that spread on his face. He fought his best not to chuckle. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Huey said nothing, whirling around numbly and rushing for the staircase where he saw that she was just coming downstairs.

"Hue?" Violet called after him, confused as to why he was acting so strange.

He was absolutely _mortified_ that his Uncle had seen all of that.

ooo

"_And this was your Uncle Henry Vanderquack whom you were named after," Heron said, standing in front of a newer tombstone. "He was…" she caught herself. "He used to be my best friend_."

"_Wow," a 3 year old Henry murmured in awe_. _He had heard so many stories about the man… and despite just barely knowing him, Henry missed him terribly—more than he missed his father, who was overseas in Mexico_.

_Heron nodded, pride in her eyes_. "_Wow is right. He was brave, smart, strong… everyone wanted to be him_."

"_If he was so good at all those things, how come he's dead, Mommy_?"

_Heron darkened. "Betrayal, Henry. It's the worst possible thing that could happen to anyone_."

* * *

"Henry? Oh god, just please be alive!"

Henry's eyes snapped open, and he found someone shaking him. She had flowing black hair, and green eyes, the tan skin in between her eyebrows scrunching together in distress.

"S-Sally?" he asked shakily.

She flung herself at him, kissing him deeply. When she pulled away, Henry found himself staring at a strange sight: Infiltrator was keeping watch, making sure nobody came inside the cell, Reaper was knocked unconscious, and Sally looked like she had been crying.

"What happened?"

"Your _mother_," Sally growled. "Decided to electrocute you."

"Oh god…" Henry groaned.

"It's decided," she said venomously. "We need to leave. Your mother has gained control of most, if not _all_, of the mission, she has access to your bank account, and the C.I.L.E is almost ready to launch."

Henry groaned. "I can't believe that name caught on."

"Say what you want about her," Sally said, a hint of a smile on her face. "But it's a catchy name." she dropped her tone, so it sounded like someone announcing a movie. "The C.I.L.E, coming to destroy a city near you!"

Infiltrator snorted.

"Sally, focus?" he pleaded.

"Right!" Sally said. "Anyway, your mom is _insane_, and the C.I.L.E is almost ready. We need to leave."

"How?" Henry asked. "The entire lair is being guarded by Eggmen."

"I think you've forgotten that Miss. Infiltrator here is a freaking stealth queen!" she said proudly.

Infiltrator sighed. "I cannot assist you in this."

Henry stared at her. "She's gone mad with power, Infiltrator! How could you possibly not help us?!"

"Black Heron has me wrapped around her finger! I can show you a path through the vents, but that's about it. Take Reaper and get out of here!" she cried.

"G-go?" Henry stuttered, rocketing to his feet. "I'm not leaving you behind with her!"

Infiltrator gave him a hard look. "Henry, there's no _time _to argue about this! I'll be okay. We won't be separated forever."

He growled, but relented. "We don't know where to go. We don't know what to do. Reaper's unconscious. How are we supposed to get him out of here?"

"Breathe," Infiltrator ordered. Her hand came up to his shoulders, rubbing him in a comforting manner, "I'm here and I've got it all figured out for you, okay?"

"Okay," Henry mumbled.

"Both of you listen to me very carefully."

"I'm listening," Sally said to her.

"Once I open the cell door, she'll be alerted, so you have to move quickly. I'm going to tell you the route you have to take now, and then I'm going to get you to repeat it back to me, okay?"

"Okay."

"To the right of the cell is a door. When you walk in, you will see two sets of steps. Take the steps that go down. When you reach the bottom of the steps, keep going straight. The floor will begin to slant up, don't panic. You will come to a set of doors. Take the one on the left. Keep going. Eventually, you will come to a door that will take you outside."

Though they had many questions to ask her, they did what they were supposed to, and repeated her directions.

"Good," Infiltrator breathed. She slid her hand from Henry's shoulder to his hand and pressed something into it. "Here is a key. All of the doors are unlocked except for the last one, the one that's between you and outside. This will unlock it."

"What about Reaper?" Sally asked her seriously. "How are we supposed to get him outside?"

"You're going to have to carry him. There's no other way. You have to be strong enough."

Henry was afraid she was going to say that.

"What do we do when we get outside?" Sally asked her.

"Reaper should be awake by the time you reach the door. He'll know what to do. Are you ready?"

"I think so." Henry said.

"Good. First things first, help me pull him into a sitting position."

They sat Reaper up.

"I'm opening the cell door," she warned me. "So you have to be ready to go. I'll help you get him into position."

"Okay."

The door slid and she was suddenly at her side, barking orders and slinging Reaper around her body. He weighed a ton.

"Bend your knees, like that." Infiltrator said as she settled Reaper across his shoulders. Henry already felt his dead weight pushing on him. "It's the best way to carry him, I know it might suck. Don't be afraid to drop him and drag him though, if you have to. He can take it."

"Okay," Henry grunted.

"Stand up. Make sure you use your legs and hips."

Henry, to his surprise, found that he could bear Reaper's weight.

"Sally, you keep a good hold on that key," Infiltrator warned her. "Now go, quickly."

"Thank you for everything," Sally told her, feeling that this was not enough.

And then they went. Feeling like a turtle, dragging around a heavy shell, Henry tottered to the right of the cell, throwing open the door. There was a faint light, almost burnt out, high above Reaper, and Henry made out the steps that led downward and approached them carefully. Sally knew that they had to move fast and that they didn't have time to waste, but she also knew that if they tried to run down the stairs _too_ fast, Henry could fall and hurt Reaper, and potentially get them recaptured. They had one shot at this and they had to do it right. Sally also knew that part of the reason Infiltrator had stayed behind was to hold off those who would be coming to recapture her, Reaper, and Henry.

By the time they reached the bottom of the steps, Henry was dripping in sweat—Reaper felt like a sumo wrestler.

Henry couldn't afford to slow any more than they already had. He lifted his head and saw that there were several tunnels branching off. Henry forward, step by step. As promised by Infiltrator, the floor began to slant upward, each step becoming a struggle. his side began to scream under Reaper's weight. He forced himself not to think about it. Instead of focusing on his aches and pains, he made himself rerun the route in his head.

They reached the two doors. As ordered, Sally took the one to the left. It opened easily under her palm, swinging inward. There was a dark tunnel in front of them. It could've been filled with anything: spiders, snakes, _Heron_. Still, they lumbered forward without hesitation. This was the path to freedom; they would battle anything that they came across. It was not the time to be scared. It was the time to be determined. They counted their steps as they walked. The couple couldn't bear to rerun the route again, knowing that they were on the last bit of their journey; that they were almost free. They trembled as they thought about freedom. At the same time, though, their elation was undermined by the terrifying thought that they weren't free yet: that they had a way to go. At any moment, Heron could appear and send them back to their cell … or worse.

Henry focused on counting his steps.

Mid-step, Sally swung her foot forward and hit her bare toes off the stone wall. She groaned in pain, but that was all she allowed herself to do. Sally repositioned the key in her hand and groped along the wall until she found the door, then the door handle, and finally the lock. In the darkness, it took her several tries to finally get the key inserted. She was cursing by the time the key finally slid into the lock. Hands shaking with anticipation, Sally twisted the key and then grabbed desperately at the handle. The door opened toward her, and she took a step back to give the door some space.

When Sally finally looked to the outside world, there was fresh air running into her lungs.

"Woah! Careful!" Henry cried, grabbing her.

She cursed herself—they were standing right at the edge of a cliff, and she had almost fell off.

"Reaper!" Sally gasped, shaking Henry's shoulder . "Is he conscious?"

Henry threw the robot down, and inspected him. With a growl, he slapped Reaper across the face. He wondered if this was some cruel joke from Infiltrator—forced to jump off a cliff or get recaptured?

Then, Reaper's eyes began to glow its usual red.

"H-Henry? What—"

"No time to explain!" Henry snapped. "Infiltrator said you'd know how to get us out of here!"

His eyes darkened. "Where is that _bitch_?!"

Henry groaned. "_Reaper_! Escape now, revenge later!"

Reaper groaned, but eyed his surroundings. They seemed to be on the edge of a cliff. Jagged rocks awaited them below, along with rough tides.

"Okay," Reaper instructed. "Grab onto me."

Henry and Sally did as they were told, and Reaper side hugged them both tightly.

"Close your eyes, and trust me." he said.

"W-wait! Reaper! WAIT!" Henry roared as Reaper jumped off the cliff.

Sally and Henry screamed, waiting for their impending doom.

…so why was it taking so long?

Henry tentatively opened his eyes, and saw that they were safely skimming the water. Reaper was glancing down at him with a sly smirk.

"We're _alive_?" Sally asked. Then, with an almost hysterical laugh, she repeated herself. "_WE'RE ALIVE_!"

"Holy shit, Reaper, you could've told us you could _fly _now!" Henry spat.

Reaper chuckled. "I wanted to build some tension. It was most amusing to see you organics so frightened."

As they flew above the water, Henry closed his eyes, letting the mist hit his face. Nobody noticed the tears streaming down his face.

"_Betrayal, Henry. It's the worst possible thing that could happen to anyone_."

ooo

"Is it ready?" Heron asked.

"Ready, ma'am." an Eggmen said proudly.

Heron eyed Duckburg. _Goodbye Dorkburg, hello World Larceny_.

"Fire at will." she smirked.

**ooo**

**And I'm gonna end it here :))**

**The end, my friends, is near ;)**

**(Hey, that rhymed!)**

—**Jordan :)**


	50. The Second Confrontation - Part One

_**HOW**_ **THE FUCK A****RE WE AT 50 FUCKING CHAPTERS? LIKE JESUS GUYS, HOW AND WHY ARE YOU SO INVESTED IN THIS LONG ASS MOTHERFUCKING STORY XDDD! I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO FUCKING MUCH! **

**Guest: Yes, she is insane. Can she be redeemed? Let's find out :)**

**RANDOM: DAMN IT, RANDOM! GET ME ALONE WITH HER (that sounds creepy as hell) BUT GET ME ALONE WITH HER AGAIN! I NEED TO TALK TO HER! FUCK XDDD!**

**creatura726: I honestly leave Donald's voice up to the reader, so if you wanna hear Don Cheadle's, be my guest :DD I am also loving **_**The Secret Stash of Scrooge McDuck**_**! **

**Let's Dewey It: YOU'RE TOO KIND, MAN**

**SophFandoms53: LMAO, I'm sorry you had to read a whole ass story XDD. Damnit, YOU KNOW COMPLIMENTS LIKE THOSE ARE MY TEAR TRIGGER XDD. I hope those Debbigail sex scenes weren't **_**too**_ **explicit for your taste XDD**

**Orochi: Haven't heard from you in a while! I was wondering if you wanted to see some action between the couples before OTLTA finishes, and if you do, review your ideas! I deadass got so worried that you got bored of my story XDDD. Unfortunately, pool sex was a bust. And maybe they will ;) **

**dalek117: and it's all thanks to you :))**

**Guest: DON'T WORRY, I'm here XDD**

**Chapter 50 already? Holy fuck…**

**ooo**

Huey waited for Violet to finish putting her swimsuit on.

"Okay, no peeking." she said.

"How can I even peek?" he asked with a small laugh. "You're in a changing room."

She opened the door. "How do I look?"

Huey's eyes widened. She wore a dazzling white bikini top that hugged her figure just right, and a dark purple velvet sarong that wrapped around her body and tucked at the waist.

"How do I look?" she asked, doing a little spin.

His knee began bouncing rapidly, and beads of sweat rolled down his neck.

"You don't like it?" she asked, pouting. "I thought it was a nice find."

He blushed harder. "I-I…" he managed to take a deep, shaky breath. "You look beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous, Violet."

He stood up, and wrapped his arms around her waist, gently kissing her.

A store clerk suddenly rounded the corner.

"O-oh, sorry!" a she said, blushing.

After she left, Huey and Violet laughed good naturedly. They bought the new swimsuit, and headed out and towards the car.

_You will follow my orders_… a small voice whispered.

Huey stopped in his tracks.

_If you do everything I say, then everything will be okay_…

Violet glanced at him worriedly.

Huey swallowed thickly. "V-Vi, do you hear something?"

She frowned. "I don't hear anything. Are you feeling alright?"

"Y-yeah. Let's go home."

ooo

"Why are you wasting the C.I.L.E on him?" Infiltrator asked. "When you can use it on Scrooge McDuck?"

Infiltrator, of course, knew the answer to that. She was just trying to buy time for the sake of Henry, Reaper, and Sally. She had no clue what Henry's position was right now. Heron had been furious to learn that they had escaped, and usually took her frustration out on Infiltrator, who was used to it by this point.

Black Heron shot her an annoyed look. "Scrooge McDuck isn't an ordinary man. Do you know how many types of different types of protection he's layered on his house?"

Yes, she did.

Heron shook her head. "No, it'll be impossible to breach the walls that the mansion has. The only person out of the Manor is that boy, Huey Duck." She reached for Henry's file on him. "Hubert Duck, dating Violet Apollonia Sabrewing…." she scanned the file until she reached some important information. "Is prone to anger. Do _not_ underestimate him."

She smirked. "Prone to anger, huh? Let's make things _interesting_."

ooo

Violet kept shooting worried glances at her boyfriend. His jaw was tightly clenched, his knuckles bone white as he clutches the steering wheel.

"Huey?" she asked gently.

_Ignore her, Huey_… the voice purred. _Go home, take a break_.

He slammed the brakes.

"Get out." he growled.

Violet raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Not you," he said. "C-can't you _hear _it?"

"Huey, you're starting to scare me," she murmured, her voice soft. "Let's just go home, and we can figure this all out."

Huey nodded, and swallowed. He shakily reached for the gear shift, and Violet gently placed her hand on top of his.

"I'll drive," she said.

So, they switched spots. As Violet drove, and Huey leaned his head against the cool, glass window, trying to quell the throbbing sensation in his head. What was happening to him?

Suddenly, Huey felt the urge to look down at her arm, where the cuts from when her father had thrown glass at were still painfully visible, though they were in the final process of healing. His face grew red with anger, and he clenched his jaw.

"Fuck," Huey hissed.

Violet frowned. "What?"

He forcefully gripped onto her arm, and traced the cuts with his thumb. "_Him_. I'm going to kill your dad."

Violet shuddered at the contact. She usually felt a warm feeling whenever Huey touched her, but this one felt almost forced, and unwanted. She jerked her arm away from his grasp, and glared daggers at him.

"What the hell is going on with you? You're seriously starting to freak me out."

"_What_?" Huey asked incredulously.

"You—" Violet gasped, and clutched her head. Her hands automatically grasped the steering wheel, and her feet slammed the gas pedal against her will.

Huey glared at her, a sly smirk forming on his lips. Violet's head pressed deeper into the headrest, and tears ran down her face.

"What's happening?" she asked in a garbled voice.

"Nothing _too_ big, sweetheart," Huey said, grinning. "Just the biggest world larceny of all time."

She finally gained enough willpower to _look_ at him. His eyes weren't it'a usual dark colour, if you squinted hard enough, you could see that they were a startling grey. Dull, like all the willpower and freedom had been sucked out of him.

"World larceny…?" she asked in horror and shock. "F.O.W.L!"

Huey grinned. "Took you long enough."

"We beat you once, and we'll do it again!" Violet bit out through clenched teeth.

Huey scoffed. "But _I've _realized why you did so. That idiot Glomgold did as well, but I'm not interested in McDuck's death like he is, which is why _my_ plan will work. I'll succeed."

"What's your game? What are you up to this time?" Violet demanded.

"Nice try," Huey chuckled. "But you're under my control now, Sabrewing. Now, let's go home."

"N-no!" Violet tried to reach for her phone and warn her friends, but Huey was ready for her. He grabbed her phone and tossed it out the window.

"You're mine," Huey smirked.

Her eyes slowly turned grey, and her mind went blank.

ooo

They soared above Duckburg.

Henry glanced at the cliff where the C.I.L.E was in.

"Oh no." Sally murmured.

And then he saw it—the entire city was being controlled. Their motions were zombie-like, their actions disturbingly coordinated to one another's. Henry glanced at the sidewalk; everyone was standing exactly 4 feet apart, walking at the same pace, even going as far as using the same _leg_—right, left, right, left…

"At least your invention works…?" Sally offered.

"Always the optimist." Henry said bitterly.

"Enough," Reaper ordered. "I will drop the both of you if I have to."

"We need to get to McDuck." Sally said.

"Over my dead body!" Henry snapped.

Reaper seethed. "Henry, put your bitter feelings aside for just a moment, and _think_ rationally! You really think your mother's going to welcome us back with open arms?! We're fugitives now, we're no longer F.O.W.L agents! Our best chance to stop her is to team up with McDuck."

Henry growled.

"It's either join _them_," Reaper said, referring to the zombie-like citizens of Duckburg. "Or stop _her_."

Sally piped up. "Don't forget, Infiltrator's life is at risk too."

"Fuck," Henry hissed. "I'll work with McDuck… as long as he promises not to kill her."

Reaper darkened. "I can't guarantee Heron's life will be spared, but I know Scrooge won't harm her directly, unless it's out of self defense."

"Why do you even _care_?" Sally spat venomously. "She betrayed you!"

"Despite her madness, she's still my mother," Henry murmured. "I need to face her."

Sally softened. "Henry, I… oh _no_."

"What is it?" Henry asked.

As they flew above Killmotor Hill, they saw the McDuck family.

All _against _one another.

ooo

Louie gritted his teeth, and swung his _khopesh_ at Scrooge. Scrooge blocked the blade easily with his cane S.H.U.S.H had provided him with, and kicked his nephew squarely in the chest. The _khopesh _flew out of Louie's grasp, and he fell backwards with a loud grunt.

On the other end, Violet was throwing quick jabs at Huey. He dodged each one, and with a yell he gave everything he had into his power, and slammed into Violet making her scream. She flew backwards and Huey stalked towards her.

Before he could get close, Violet was on her feet again, grabbing Louie's discarded _khopesh_. Her eye was swollen shut but she looked even more murderous and she slashed out at him with the _khopesh_ in a deadly arc. Huey was quick as he dodged her strike, but he wasn't prepared for the kick that hit him right in the tenders. His face puckered, and his hand covered the sensitive area. Huey refused to scream, but he did back up quickly. He wanted to curl up into a ball or throw up, he felt sick to his stomach but he knew he'd have to shake it off. He wasn't going to let Violet beat him.

He gritted his teeth. "You wanna play that way huh?" he snarled.

Huey faked a punch to the right, she believed him but instead he threw a hard punch to her boob. She let out a yelp and wrapped her arm around the top of her torso.

"Mother of god! That was low!" She growled as a shooting pain erupted throughout her chest.

Huey snorted. "You kicked me in my _dick_! You had it coming!" he argued.

He glanced at the fountain that was still in pieces from Reaper and Infiltrator's battle last night. Huey grabbed a thick shard of marble, and armed himself.

Before she saw it coming, Huey had taken a swipe at her stomach with the shard of marble. She jumped back, but the blade still grazed her stomach, she howled in pain, but to Huey's surprise she was quick. With a sharp thrust she impaled the _khopesh _ in his thigh, making him cry out in agony. His vision turned a red with anger, and he smacked Violet across the jaw, making her stumble backwards and drop the _khopesh_. Huey grabbed the _khopesh_, and smirked.

She looked infuriated and spat blood from her mouth, she rushed towards him again and took a swipe at his head. Huey predicted this and in return he nimbly dodged and spun with the sword outstretched. Violet let out a loud yelp of pain; he had clipped her cheek much to his satisfaction.

Before he could advance, a much larger body slammed into him. Huey looked up to find the face of Beakley staring down at him.

Towards the gates of the mansion, Lena fired purple blasts of magic towards Webby. She fired one towards a tree, and the tree was immediately engulfed by purple flames. Webby narrowly dodged the flaming tree as it fell, and glared daggers at Lena. She fired her grappling hook, and the metal hook smacked Lena right in the jaw. Lena's head threw back, and she spit out blood. Webby wasn't done yet. She grabbed Lena by the collar, and pummeled her with her fists. Once she was sure Lena was knocked unconscious, she focused on Dewey.

"They're going to kill each other! We need to get down there!" Sally screamed. Her panic worsened when she saw Dewey grab a hammer from Donald's toolbox.

"If we fly any lower, we'll be within the C.I.L.E's range, and you two will be under Heron's control." Reaper argued. "Henry, there _has _to be a weakness in the C.I.L.E, something your mother _doesn't _have access to!"

Henry's eyes widened with realization, and he pulled out his phone. "The electromagnetic sound waves!"

Sally scoffed. "The _what_?!"

But Reaper understood. "The C.I.L.E runs on soundwaves, if we emit another electromagnetic pulse, then it'll interfere with the signal, and disrupt any _other_ soundwaves within a mile."

"I understood every third word you just said, but okay!" Sally exclaimed.

Below them, Webby shoved Dewey forwards. He snarled before taking a swing at her head. Her eyes widened and she ducked before tackling him. His hammer flew out of his hands and he punched Webby in the throat making her gag and lose her grip on him. He managed to get on top of her quickly and slam his fingers into a sensitive pressure point on her neck. She went limp and he stood to his feet.

Meanwhile, Huey glared as Violet laid there rasping for breath. Her eye was black, blood trickled from her mouth, and her dull, grey eyes looked up at him fearfully. He was now over her with his _khopesh_ raised to make the final blow. The voice continued whispering deceit to him as his thoughts polluted his mind. Right before he brought the _khopesh_ down a voice called out to him.

"_ENOUGH_!"

As if a spell had been broken, everyone stopped. They blinked, confused.

"W-was I about to stab you, Vi?" Huey asked shakily.

"I'm afraid so," she said, just as terrified.

Scrooge was breathing heavily. "W-what just happened?"

Reaper flew down.

"I think I can tell you." Henry said, standing up. "But we need to go inside. The C.I.L.E won't be knocked out forever."

"Who are you?" Donald asked.

He faced them. "I'm Henry Heron-Muncher. The son of Steelbeak and Black Heron." He glanced at Webby, who was just waking up. "I was named after your father."

Scrooge was still skeptical.

"Listen, I know this looks weird," Sally said, stepping forward. "But all of you guys just tried _killing_ each other, and you might've actually done it, if not for us. I think we've earned your trust."

ooo

Heron cursed. "I can't get into anyone's head near McDuck Manor."

Infiltrator inwardly cheered. So her brother and friends had made it!

"What?" Infiltrator asked, pretending to be shocked.

Heron growled, and stalked towards the robot. "I'm not stupid. I know you and my son's disappearance are connected. So watch your back, Infiltrator, and pray that I don't shorten your name down to _traitor_." she hissed.

And with that hanging in the air, Heron walked away.

ooo

Everyone was in stable condition. Louie, Lena, Violet, and Dewey were all resting upstairs. Donald, Scrooge, Huey, and Webby were stable enough to stay awake, and they all sat in the TV Room. As Duckworth patched everyone up, Henry was just about finished telling his story.

"So you wanted revenge." Scrooge said mutely.

"It was a lax mission. It wasn't supposed to be taken this seriously." Henry said bitterly.

Sally spoke up. "But once Heron came in, she changed everything. She slowly gained control over Henry's project, and eventually betrayed him."

Huey was furious. "So you came to us as a last resort?!"

"I didn't—" Henry tried, but Huey cut him off angrily.

"If you hadn't made the machine in the first place, we wouldn't _be _in this position right now!" he said, wildly gesturing to his injured friends and family. "Violet needed over fourty stitches, Lena looks like a smashed cantaloupe, Beakley's fists are _dripping _with blood… what the fuck were you trying to prove?!"

"Calm down, Huey." Webby warned, though he had every right to be pissed at Henry. "You need to take it easy."

"Miss Webbigail is right, Master Hubert," Duckworth said mutely. "Please calm down."

Huey took a deep breath. "That machine… it almost made me kill my girlfriend, it drained the willpower out of me… _fuck_ you, Henry."

"Listen—" Henry warned, not liking Huey's tone one bit.

Sally sighed, and intervened before a fight could ensue. "_Huey_, is it? I get that you're angry with Henry, but we have bigger problems! Heron's controlling all of Duckburg as we speak."

"That's not our problem, you got yourself into it, you can get yourselves out!" the eldest triplet snapped angrily.

"No lad," Scrooge spoke up. "It _is _our problem. Della killed Steelbeak, Heron's husband. Her son, future daughter in law, and robot have all escaped _here_. It involves us whether we like it or not."

Donald nodded. "We need to get ourselves out of this mess."

Huey seethed. "Well, even if we do, we can't stay in the mansion and be protected forever. Heron's plan is working as we speak! Who knows what's happening?!"

"I understand you want to take action, Master Hubert," Duckworth said softly. "But please consider the wellbeing of your friends and brothers. They're hurt, and need time to rest."

He let out a huff.

"The best thing you can do right now is stand down." Scrooge sighed.

"But Uncle Scrooge!"

"My decision is final, Huey," Scrooge said darkly. "Don't do anything that could get yourself killed, lad. Duckworth, take these two to their rooms," he said, nodding to Huey and Webby. "And prepare a room for our guests."

"Uncle Scrooge!" Huey protested.

"Ooh, living in a mansion!" Sally piped up.

"_Guests_?" Henry asked incredulously.

"For now," Scrooge smirked. "But one false move, and I'm shipping you back to mommy, and _she'll_ decide what to do with you."

ooo

Huey knelt next to Violet's bed, gently holding her hand, staring at her various injuries. _He _had done this to her. A few tears made their way down his face, and he sniffled.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be," a voice said behind him.

Huey turned around. "Lena… hey."

"Sorry to intrude, nerd." Lena smiled.

He managed a smile. "It's alright. How's your face?"

Lena stepped forward. "Not bad. I used some magic to speed up the healing process. Don't worry, I used some on the others. I came here to work on Vi."

And she was right. As she got closer, Huey saw that her bruises were starting to heal quickly.

"How are you holding up?" she asked as she tended to Violet's wounds.

Huey watched in awe as the purple magic washed over her, swirling around her wounds. "Not good. I… _I _hurt her."

Lena's eyes flashed an angry purple, and Huey gulped

"I hope you _do _know it's not your fault." Lena murmured, letting the purple magic wash over Violet like a blanket. Huey watched in awe as it cocooned around her.

"I… it's like my mind refuses to believe it. Have you ever done something against your will?" he asked desperately.

Lena stopped healing Violet, and stared at him in disbelief. Huey blushed.

"S-sorry. I forgot about Magica." he frowned.

Lena nodded, and continued working on Violet. "It took me _years _to forgive myself, and convince myself that it wasn't my fault. Sure, I first befriended Webby for the sake of the dime, but… she took _over _me. She possessed me, and then banished me to the Shadow Realm, like I was some sort of _dog…_" she shuddered. "And then today, once I felt my willpower slowly start to go away, and once I felt like a robot, I couldn't help but panic. I thought she was back."

Huey's heart broke. "God, Lena… I'm so sorry."

She took a deep shaky breath. "She doesn't define me… and I know it wasn't my fault. The Shadow War wasn't my fault, it was Magica's. You attacking Vi wasn't your fault. It was Heron's," she sighed. "Talk to her when she wakes up. And _stop_ blaming yourself for what happened."

"Still, I can't imagine what it was like for _you_."

"It's no big deal," she said matter-of-factly. "Now, take off your shirt."

"Excuse me?" Huey asked, shocked.

"You heard me," Lena said, staring at him.

"I-I don't think that's—" Huey tried stammering, his face growing red, but Lena huffed.

"Jeez, Huey, I don't want to get it on with you, especially not while your girlfriend is lying right there," she rolled her eyes. "Look, I know you got hurt too."

"I can handle it," Huey tried, but she swatted his hands away.

"Let someone take care of you for once," she said firmly. Huey was still for a moment, then nodded and relaxed somewhat.

"Thank you, Lena," he said gratefully, lying on the bed next to Violet.

He shut his eyes, and emitted a soft sigh as Lena's magic consumed him—it felt pleasant, and Huey felt his eyes grow heavy. As soon as Lena heard his deep, even breaths, she smiled and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

ooo

Henry wasn't sure how to feel about the mansion—whether it was a prison, or a place to crash while his mom took over the world wasn't exactly clear to him. Sally, however, was making herself at home. She disappeared inside the bathroom, and eventually, she came back out, wearing nothing but her panties.

"S-Sally?" he asked, confused. Of course he loved the 'sexual intercourse' aspect of their relationship, but to be doing it _now_ seemed a little bit odd, especially in a mansion filled with people who hated his guts.

Sally didn't seem to care about that, however. She strode towards him, and swung her leg over Henry's waist, wasting no time as she straddled him.

"I don't know what's going to happen," she said quietly, unbuttoning his shirt. "Your mom's out there, god knows what she's up to… I'm scared Henry."

Henry shrugged out of his shirt and gently kissed her. "Sal, I'll always come back to you."

"I know that, you promised me that when you asked me to marry you…" she said shakily. "When I learned that you were a F.O.W.L agent, I knew that the possibility of losing you was high… I'm just not ready to _face_ that possibility yet."

"Sally…" Henry said sadly.

"Hush," she said softly. "I want you tonight. _All _of you, Henry Muncher."

He gulped. "Sal, there's a reason we've been using protection. What if—"

"I don't care about the risks," she interrupted sternly. "We're doing this, Henry."

She kissed him, and he didn't bother arguing with her—once Sally's mind was made up, it was almost impossible to change her mind.

So, he flipped them over.

**ooo**

**This was a Huey and Violet based chapter, so I have a…**

_**MANDATORY VOTE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER:**_

**Would you like a Louie x Lena based chapter next?**

_**OR**_

**A Dewey x Webby based chapter?**

**Love ya!**

—**Jordan :))**


	51. The Second Confrontation - Part Two

**Guest: That's **_**exactly**_ **what the CILE does**

**Orochi: It's okay! And I could see a bubble bath ;)) **

**Caetlyn27: SAME! I COULD NEVER IMAGINE DEWEY AS EVIL! Yeah, lmao, Sally is literally just the product of all of my ADHD thoughts, so that's why she's so wacky and random and impulsive. Ooh, I have a story for you: so recently I was on Tumblr, and there are all these dumbasses going: "DeBBiGaiL iS iNCeST, tHeY'rE SiBLiNGS!" I'm like, "**_**Has the definition of incest changed in the last few years?**_**?" And I've noticed that it's mostly the Weblena shippers. Now, don't get me wrong, I love the ship of Webby x Lena, it's super cute, and they have a lot of cute moments on the show, but Tumblr… *shudders*, they're attacking every other ship, like Debbigail or Loubby, giving lame ass excuses like, "Oh, they're SiBLiNGs". Like, just let me ship them without getting attacked, jeez XD! Thank you for coming to my Ted Talk XDD **

**Not Ponytails or Cottontails: It's okay, I figured you were busy writing your fic :) Thank you for being there for every one of my milestones :)) And i will save Dewey and Webby for next chapter :)**

**Boss Teal: *cries in indecisiveness* **

**Guest: Louna :))**

**Flenners fanfics: If anything, your silence was making me mad. Glad to see you're alive. **

**Guest12: NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE I DO NOT HAVE ENOUGH LOUNA IN THIS STORY **

**darkness: You've literally highlighted every single thing I'm stressed about for this story, and tripled it. I got lazy with the name, so yes, it's going to be called the second confrontation! NO SHIT THE STORY ISN'T GOING TO END SOON DD: this story may be long, but I'm not out here posting 100+ chapters **

**AJ: HOT DAMN!**

**riverajocabed1: And I'm glad you're alive! Thank you, thank you :))) I've been working hard on this story, and you're honestly one of the biggest reasons WHY I'm still even writing. I wouldn't say Sally was evil. Henry, yeah, he was evil, but he fell hard for Sally. I might add an origin story of how they met in a later chapter. And yeah, that was exactly my mindset when writing about Huey's anger! I'm assuming that's part of the reason why they grew up with Scrooge. Nerp, they have to rescue the rest of Duckburg XDD. And about the bomb, we'll definitely see what's going to happen to it. Will it detonate? Who knows… oh wait… **_**I**_ **know! :) And yeah, I realized that I needed more Huey and Lena moments, because they haven't really shared once since the cabin in Cape Suzette. XDD Huey was trying to be polite! Nah, I'm gonna do Louie and Lena cause some of y'all pointed out I have no moments with them. I love the fanfics. AND SPIDERMAN? **

**Guest176: Because. There. Is. No. Need. For. Evil. Webby. Nah, the demolishing of the house is what brought them together. No, there's no Gosalyn. There's a Gosalyn in my other fic, **_**Fearless**_**, just not this one.**

**SophFandoms53: WELCOME! I just feel like it's getting too long, you know? Yeah, I literally felt bad AS I was writing the fight scene, but I needed readers to know how powerful the C.I.L.E was. Like, hell, Dewey was about to use a **_**hammer**_ **in Webby for fucks sake. XDDD don't be shy when writing those! I remember reading **_**This is Love**_ **on Wattpad, and people went nuts over a neck kiss. Soooo, if you ever want to incorporate some Rated T/M shit in **_**HRI**_**, then I guarantee you that people will go crazy XDDD. LMAOOO, THANK YOU FOR NOT CALLING ME A CRACKHEAD. Aww, thank you, dude you're way too kind XDD! We shall discuss the collaboration once the semi-finale of OTLTA comes along :)) i'll let you know soon :D**

**RANDOM: LMAOOO, I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm just impatient when it comes to thee sort of things. Damn, I need to find this girl, don't I?**

**dalek117: No worries! And louna it is :))) Oh! I also need help discussing the "bomb arc" for Dewey. I'll PM you later today :)**

**Guest12: I would rather make a plot where the kids are separated at birth, and are raised by different villains :) I just feel like I'll have more opportunities rather than just make one character evil **

**51, let's go!**

**ooo**

There was a comfortable silence in the TV Room as Lena healed Louie with her magic. He winced when Lena reached his bare chest, and she looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know Scrooge kicked you this hard." she sighed.

"I'm fine," he lied.

She stared at him questioningly.

"Okay," he folded. "My chest feels like it's on _fire_."

She chuckled.

"How are you holding up?" Louie asked.

She sighed. "Physically? Not bad. Emotionally…?"

He sighed. "I get it. I…" his voice broke, and he took a deep, shaky breath. "Me with Steelbeak, you with Magica."

"I'm just sick and tired of being used like a _fucking _pawn in all these pointless wars and battles." she groaned.

"_War_," Louie huffed bitterly. "Is where the young and stupid and tricked by the old and bitter into killing each other."

Lena sighed. "Well, when does it all end, Louie? When do we finally get to be happy? I thought after Steelbeak nothing bad would happen to us, but we face villain after villain. I just… I just want to start over."

"I don't think there's such a thing as a new beginning, Lena…" Louie murmured angrily. "With every day we live, we pick up new baggage, baggage that we have to carry with us for the rest of our lives. There's no dropping it and pretending we're clean just because we defeated one person."

Lena scowled. "So one thing leads to another, huh?"

Louie sighed. "One thing _always _leads to another. Especially with the McDuck family."

There was a tense silence.

"I'm scared." she said softly.

"I'm scared too," he admitted. "But Lena… the best thing we can do is push forward, and face it."

She squeezed her eyes shut. "What if something happens this time?"

Louie stared at her for a moment before gently cupping her cheek with one of his hands. He leaned in, and Lena closed her eyes as his soft lips made contact with her own. It was a soft kiss, but it held so much meaning—everything would be okay. They would get their happily ever after. He gently pushed her down until her back was comfortably settled on the couch.

"I've almost died at the hands of the Beagle Boys… after being that close to death, why should I fear it?" he asked sullenly.

"Louie…" she said sadly.

"I'm being serious, Lena," he said quietly. "Whatever happens, good or bad, just know that I love you."

She was just about ready to cry. "I-I love you too, Louie."

They kissed again, with Louie being slightly more aggressive on the matter. He wasted no time cupping her bottom, and giving it a rough squeeze. Lena let out a surprised gasp into his mouth, and he smirked.

"You're still hurt." she chided.

"Eh." he shrugged.

"Look at you, being all forward." she said coyly.

"I can't help it," he murmured. "I want you."

It happened so fast—the quick, firm press of his lips—was over before she thought to reciprocate. They stared at each other, breathing heavily. Louie kissed her hard, shuddering when she felt arousal form a hard knot low in her belly, and she writhed against him. Lena opened her legs wider, and he immediately lied in between them, lifting one of her legs over his hip. Louie was shifting and rustling as she undid his belt buckle. He kissed her neck before drawing her into the most passionate of kisses. There was the sound of unzipping, along with the harsh sound of her leggings ripping. Her nails dug into his bare shoulders as they roughly kissed, his tongue meeting hers with such agility. Her inner, feminine muscles clenched in recognition of it, and through the corner of her eye, she saw Louie hastily ripping open a condom.

And before she knew it, he was _there_, yanking her hips unceremoniously towards him, and he was thrusting—if not _slamming_—inside of her. Lena let out a scream as his nice, hard cock filled her. Louie gripped her hips harshly as he pumped inside her, slightly lifting her off the couch. Lena pulled away from the kiss, moaning loudly, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

Louie's hands were everything on her body and roved over her breasts, her sides, over her ribs, her butt, both sliding to any part of her they wished for. Every thrust had him hitting her deep, finding that spot that sent sparks spiking throughout her system, and her head fell back again. Lena's gasps and pants turned into a string of moans and breathy sighs, as she fought for breath.

"Oh god! _Louie_!" her scream wrenched from her throat and when his fingers joined his cock to touch her. Everything in her tightened and exploded, and she felt lights flashed behind her eyes.

Lena shuddered in his arms, and he slumped into her shoulder, breathing heavily as well. Her body was a boneless mess, she was just starting to get her breath back, and realized that Louie was holding her, still hard inside. He was caressing her as if to calm her down, whispering sweet things in her ear, and kissing her forehead. Lena sighed at the tender treatment, considering what they just did and just closed her eyes, snuggling up into him and letting erotic contentment drag into the intimate lull that was overtaking them now, feeling warm and satisfied.

It lasted a little while longer before she registered that he was moving away. Lena whimpered slightly as he gently disengaged out from her.

"Come on," he said, holding out his hand.

She barely hesitated as she held his hand, and gingerly got off the couch on wobbly knees. Lena let him bring her closer for an embrace. She cuddled into his chest, letting him lay a light kiss on her hairline, hearing him inhale deeply, taking a deep breath.

She did the same into his chest, his scent calming her. "That was…"

"Incredible," Louie finished, and she felt something like happiness bloom in her chest and puffed out a breath. "That was incredible. You're incredible." he lifted her by the chin and brought her to his mouth for a kiss.

"Where are we going?" she asked with a small laugh, as he lifted her up.

He grabbed their clothes, and looked at her with glimmering eyes. The corner of his lips lifted to form his usual playful smirk.

"Where do you think?" he smirked.

Louie carried her upstairs, and used his other hand to open up the door to what she now saw was one of the spare bedrooms, dimly lit with a lamp, and the mattress covered with gray bed sheets.

"Besides," Louie winked at her. "This isn't over until one of us is ready to pass out," he smirked, an amorous edge to his expression. "You up for it?"

"Absolutely." she smirked. "But this time," she said as he set her down. "_I'm _in charge."

He laughed when Lena shoved him towards the bed, locking the door behind her.

ooo

Sally woke up to someone gently kissing her neck.

"Good morning." she giggled.

"Good morning," Henry whispered. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby," she smiled warmly.

He was about to kiss her again, until there was a gentle knock on the door. With a huff, he hastily tied a bathrobe around himself, and went to go check who it was.

"O-oh, hi Duckworth." Henry stammered nervously. The ghostly butler was the only one who had made Henry truly feel like he was at home.

"Apologies, Mr. Muncher, but Scrooge wants both of you at breakfast." Duckworth said kindly.

"Sure, Duckworth. We'll be down in a minute." Henry smiled.

Duckworth nodded, but before leaving, he added, "You might want to cover yourself up better than that, Mr. Muncher." he hid his smirk at Henry's embarrassment.

"Damn," Henry cursed.

After getting dressed, Reaper led them down to breakfast, where Scrooge awaited them.

He smiled. "Good morning. I hope your night was okay?"

Sally smiled. "It was."

"How are your injuries?" Henry asked, sitting down.

Scrooge smiled. "Lena sped up the healing process with her magic, so better."

There was an awkward silence.

"I don't wish to address the elephant in the room, Mr. McDuck, but how much longer am I supposed to wait?" Henry asked. "We don't know what's out there."

"Exactly, and you want to charge out there, and face your mother? Henry, you're doing this for _personal_ reasons, and if you're going to leave F.O.W.L, that's something you need to let go."

Henry huffed. "_What _personal reasons?"

Reaper shot him a warning look.

Scrooge straightened. "I understand Infiltrator is being held there, and I know you feel guilty about leaving her behind. I also know that Heron betrayed you, and that you want to beat her, but not for the sake of saving Duckburg, but to prove yourself. Am I right?"

Henry scowled.

"You don't have Duckburg's best interests at heart. But I know that you're better than that, Henry. You're not like your father, a deranged man who ruthlessly murdered Webby's parents, or your mother, a cool, collected heiress… you have good inside you."

Henry slammed his fists on the table angrily. If Scrooge was shocked, he didn't show it.

"You don't know me!" he snapped.

Scrooge raised an eyebrow. "So am I wrong when I say that you're insecure about this whole thing?"

"I-I…" Henry faltered.

Scrooge stood up, and finished the last bit of his nutmeg tea. "I rest my case," he said calmly. "We're having a meeting to discuss what to do with your mother later today. _Be_ there."

And with that, Scrooge exited the room.

ooo

Huey glanced down to see that Violet was still asleep. He felt a twinge of guilt. Even though Lena's magic had healed almost all her injuries, it didn't change the fact that _he_ had still hurt her. Lena told him that it wasn't his fault… so why couldn't he think that way?

He shook his head. "Shut up, Huey."

Violet stirred at the sound of the familiar voice, and slowly opened her eyes. Huey's heart skipped a beat when she stared at him.

"I…" but she shushed him.

"I know." she whispered.

There was an awkward silence.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He sighed. "I… I can't forgive myself."

He was cut off with a kiss. Or rather, she was kissing _him_, because he was so shocked into submission that he'd gone stiff and still. She tried coaxing him into participating with her. Violet pulled away a inch from his mouth to whisper, her voice huskier and sexier than Huey had ever heard it.

"Come on, Hubert." she nipped at his closed lips, eyes locked onto his, and he felt the short sting transform into molten heat that travelled through his body all the way to the center of his core. "I know you can do better than that. We both do." she smirked.

Huey kissed her again. He didn't know what it was. The tone of Violet's voice or the way she felt against him, all her female heat pressing into him just right, even _through_ the clothes between them. When she leaned in again, Huey shut everything out and just... _felt_.

And it was fantastic. Violet straddled him, and he let himself indulge in her, as she pressed him fully against the mattress. Huey fell back, and enjoyed the pressure of her body on his. She thrust her tongue in his mouth and wiped most thought from his mind, hot breath filling her as they danced and rubbed and thrusted teeth, tongue, and lips against one another. He made a hungry growl in his throat, as he grabbed her rear, and she felt his erection through his sweats, bumping between her legs.

Huey felt... _whoa_. He felt hot and buzzed and tingly and... really, very horny. He felt the desperate urge to flip them over, but something told him that Violet was in charge.

God, he could really get used to this…

"I hope you know it's not your fault." she murmured between kisses.

"It was…" he half heartedly argued, his mind cloudy from the mind numbing pleasure. "I could've…"

"Could've what?" she whispered. "Flew all the way to Heron? You didn't even know what was going on." she said breathily.

He tried to respond, but Violet gently raked her nails down his bare chest, and gently pinched the fabric of his boxers.

"I…" he couldn't argue anymore. He needed her. "You're right," he said with a soft moan. "It wasn't my fault."

"Are you only saying that because," she gently cupped his growing erection, eliciting a sharp gasp from him. "Of _that_?"

"N-no." he said shakily.

She gave him a half lidded stare. "Hm?"

"You're right. It wasn't my fault." he murmured.

"Great!" she said with a smile, leaving him dumbfounded. The atmosphere in the room took a complete 180°.

"W-what?!" he asked.

Violet calmly climbed off of him, and giggled. "I read somewhere that the most effective way to win an argument would be through seduction."

He gaped at her. "Vi! Never mind, it _is_ my fault! Come back here!" he laughed.

She laughed as he grabbed her and pinned her on the bed.

"Thought you were getting away with that?" he smirked.

She hooked a leg around his waist, and swiftly rolled them over. "Absolutely."

Before she could kiss him, there was a knock on the door.

"Huey? Vi? Mandatory family meeting." Louie called.

"How long do we have?"

Louie checked his watch. "10 minutes. Now hurry."

Huey gave her a mischievous look.

"Absolutely not." she smirked.

ooo

Huey walked inside the TV Room. Henry and Sally were seated to the right of the room, Louie and Lena, along with Dewey and Webby, were seated on the long couch. Huey led Violet to the free loveseat, and sat down. Beakley, Donald, and Scrooge stood at the front.

"Okay," Scrooge began. "Let's discuss."

Henry shot to his feet. "About what?! My deranged mother taking over Duckburg?! Face it, McDuck, you _fucking _lost! There's no way getting out of this!"

"Sit down, Henry." Scrooge said calmly.

Henry gaped at him. "B-but…"

Sally saved him. "Sit down, Hen. You look like an idiot."

He seethed, but took his spot.

"Anyways," Scrooge said civilly. "Della, Daisy, and Launchpad are out of town. Donald and Beakley, can you communicate with them?"

"No," Donald sighed. "The soundwaves from the C.I.L.E are interfering with any form of communication."

"And we can't get the Lil Bulb tech, because we don't know if Gyro is okay or not," Beakley frowned.

"I'm assuming he is, I have my Money Bin protected," Scrooge said. "He practically lives there."

Dewey sighed. "Well, let's say we _do _get Bulb tech, how are we going to leave the mansion without getting hit by the C.I.L.E?"

"Water." Scrooge confirmed.

"_Water_?" Lena asked skeptically.

Huey was the first to understand. "Sound doesn't travel well underwater! If we go there, we won't get affected by the C.I.L.E!"

"That doesn't change the fact that we still have to go _outside_." Louie pointed out.

Scrooge glanced at Henry. "There has to be a weakness."

Henry sighed. "Other than the electromagnetic pulse, I'm afraid not."

Scrooge shook his head. "_Think_, Henry. There has to be another chink in the armor for a machine _that_ big, and _that_ poweful. One that can stun the effects of the C.I.L.E, just long enough for us to get to the marina, and get into the submarine. That way, we can travel via boat to your Gyro's lab, and he'll definitely have something to help us."

Henry thought about it.

"Ooh, Reaper! The voice control thingy!" Sally piped up.

"The what?" Scrooge asked.

Reaper nodded. "I think she's referring to the fail safe," he turned to the rest of the group. "It was a very small idea that I'm sure Henry forgot about. When he first started assembling the C.I.L.E, we installed fail safe, where his voice can override the control."

"That's exactly what we need." Violet said.

"However," Reaper warned. "It only works if Henry spoke in close proximity. He can't just barge into a room, and casually walk up to the C.I.L.E. Heron, Infiltrator, and dozens of Eggmen will be waiting. You'll have to subdue everyone in order to actually _hear_ Henry's command."

The room went silent. Despair loomed over everyone.

"Wait… Infiltrator!" Huey realized.

"What about her?" Webby asked.

"Reaper, can't you contact her?"

"Huey, it's highly unlikely." Scrooge tried.

Huey wasn't backing down. "Hear me out. Reaper flew through the C.I.L.E's range, and didn't get disrupted at all. I know he can most likely contact Infiltrator!"

Reaper nodded. "He's right. It might be because both the C.I.L.E and I are both machinery made by F.O.W.L, meaning it can't harm me," Reaper closed his green eyes. "Come on, Infiltrator…"

They waited for a minute. Two. Suddenly, Reaper's stomach began glowing, and Scrooge saw that it was turning into a screen. Infiltrator's face began forming on Reaper's face. A staticy echo joined Infiltrator's voice, but it died down.

"Reaper, can you hear me?" she asked.

"I can hear you." he confirmed.

"Thank goodness you're all safe! Have you contacted McDuck?" she asked.

"I'm right here." Scrooge said.

"Listen, Infiltrator, we don't have time to talk. Where's Heron?" Sally asked.

"She's in her office."

"Is the C.I.L.E unguarded?"

Infiltrator went silent, then came back. "It is, but by nobody superior to my ranking. Why?"

"We need you to get close enough to the C.I.L.E." Reaper said.

Infiltrator thought about it. "The fail safe?"

Sally nodded. "Yes. All we need is for you to get us close so Henry's voice can override the system, just for a little bit. We'll use this time to go underwater and travel to Gyro's lab."

"Okay…"

* * *

Infiltrator quietly crept through the vents of the lair, and made her way towards the C.I.L.E. Nobody noticed her.

"Go! Now." she told her friends.

As Henry began whispering things to the machine, Infiltrator kept watch. Heron was still in her office, but there was no doubt that she would notice the C.I.L.E wouldn't be working.

The C.I.L.E shuddered. Almost there!

"And… done!" Henry grinned.

The C.I.L.E stopped working.

"That should be enough time for you to go to Gyro's lab. Now hurry! I'll try and find a way to contact Della, Launchpad, and Daisy." Infiltrator told them.

She hung up, and turned around, only to stare into the cold snake eyes of Heron.

Heron smirked down at her. "I always knew you would've been a traitor."

**ooo**

**Anddd I'll wrap it up here. I know a lot of you voted Debbigail, but some people pointed out that we don't see Louna much, so I decided to write about them :)) I promise Debbigail next chapter :D**

**ALSO,**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR 500 REVIEWS! I PROMISE I'LL DO A CHEESY SPEECH NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE I'M WAY TOO DRUNK TO WRITE IT IN THIS CHAPTER**

**Always yours,**

—**Jordan :)**


	52. Just An Author's Note (sorry guys!)

Hey guys :)

So, I've never dedicated an entire chapter to announce that I was taking a break, usually I just tell you guys how long I'll be gone at the end of a chapter. But, here I am :)

Anyway! I'll be taking a break. I don't know how long it'll be, and I'm not going to address any of the drama that unfolded a few days ago… yet. I'll do that in the next chapter. I need to take a step back, and this time really take a step back. There are _soooo_ many ways OTLTA can end! I mean, I can kill off anyone, I can leave it at a cliffy, I can do whatever I want. But, I want to take the best, possible route for my story, but for now, be patient with me :) If you guys have any suggestions, or theories as to how the story will end, review! I love reading them :)

So, where will I be in the meantime?

Of course, I won't go MIA, I have a lot of other stories, and stories that I haven't touched in months. And of course, I'll be working on my new collaboration with **SophFandoms53**! Future details on that will be on my new Tumblr page, you can find it at: **therealjordan23 . tumblr . com** (obviously putting spaces in between because this site doesn't allow links in stories) And I say "future details", because we've literally just begun brainstorming XD

But yeah, sorry if you guys thought this was an update. OTLTA will _not_ be updated for a while, so bear with me, as you have since Feburary :D

Love you guys, and stay safe :)

—Jordan :))


	53. The Second Confrontation - Part Three

**Flenners fanfics: Well, you did mess up, but that doesn't mean to go MIA, man. Update your story, talk to people, and stop being scared**

**Guest: True, it could be an interesting plot if I ever wrote an Alternate Universe for OTLTA**

**Boss Teal: LMFAO, don't worry, you're not the only one XDD**

**darkness: "Very descriptive"? Really? Listen, I appreciate your reviews and suggestions, but you need to cool it with your smart ass remarks. I know you've been talking about becoming an author on this platform, but I can promise you, if you're going to have a reputation that's a level above puppydogs68's, then trust me when I say that nobody's going to read your stories if you have a bad character. Even though I like the description, no. The summary is a little bit too cheesy for my taste. I know what it's like being a critique, and I know sometimes harsh/constructive criticism is needed, but there's a difference between 'harsh', and 'sarcastic'. Come in here with a better attitude. **

**dalek117: You've perfectly summed up the plot: a doozy**

**riverajocabed1: You're kidding? You hit 200 reviews like 2 chapters after you hit 100 reviews, Kookies. I just want to get this story over with, so I can finally brainstorm some ideas with Soph, she's been waiting, and I feel bad for keeping her waiting this long. Don't worry, unlike some people, I won't post 3-worded chapters, and make my story over a billion chapters. He needs to be tough for the sake of Lena. **

**dewdrop: Easy, dew. Everything's been resolved, so no more screaming. I know you were polite, but she may have taken it the wrong way. But if you have any more issues, come straight to me or Jocabed, don't take matters into your own hands. At the end of the day, you're still a guest user, and authors have a lot of power over you guys, especially when it comes to reviews. Don't be too bothered she deleted your review. We're here for you, and we'll handle it. Understood? **

**GiddyReflections: We've already resolved everything, so I don't think there's any real need for me to respond to this. I'll say this though—even after puppydogs68 removed you from her favorited/followed authors, and even after she threw you under the bus, it's nice to see that you're still reviewing her story. I already said that I was proud of you, and I'll say it again: I'm definitely proud of you**

**Lets Dewey It: LMAO, stop apologizing, no worries! And we'll see :)) And I think you're the only person to say 'Take as long as you need', so thanks man :D**

**Louena4ever: XD, I think all the triplets would be included in the title then! Thank you for the fav on OTLTA :) I love new readers, even if we're 50 fucking chapters in XD. Also love your user name!**

**Guest: I already answered you in the reviews regarding Jo's wellbeing, I'm not sure if you got to reading it :DD**

**AJ: Your writing keeps getting better and better! You also nailed her personality: she's such a workaholic. She literally kept working on her story when she got diagnosed with COVID-19, and **_**kept**_ **working. I had to BEG her to take a break!**

**RANDOM: "I hate myself" LMAOOO, I LAUGHED AT THAT PART! And I love how you included boys in the line, one of my older brothers are gay, so good job! I have a question: I think in the first chapter you mentioned my parents were duck hunters or something, so will that put a strain on mine and Jo's friendship? Because she literally adores ducks. **

**dewdrop: I've already addressed this in the reviews**

**riverajocabed1: I think people are starting to understand that she's clean**

**Guest: And you are…? And you're getting involved why?**

**dewdrop: ENOUGH. Don't make me angry, or I swear to god, dewdrop, I will block off any and all Guest reviews for this fucking story.**

**Tacos: I appreciate it, but really, I don't want anyone else to bring up a dead problem. Please.**

**brendagy429: THANK YOU, HOLY SHIT!**

**dewdrop: I'm just a normal guy with so little power over Guest users. I can't do shit.**

**riverajocabed1: Thank you. Thank you, oh my god, why aren't people talking about this?!**

**Guest: I love how you think I'm on your side! Shut the fuck up. Just shut the fuck up, you little shit. How dare you accuse Jp of doing this? Who even are you? You don't know shit, yet, you're still getting involved, trying to stir up unnecessary drama. Do me a favour, and never review my story again. Just fuck off. **

**Lord Zeppelin: Yeah dude! I got so happy after learning that she was a Woodchuck, but was so mad at myself for not knowing she had 2 dads! **

**And after a **_**very**_ **long break, we resume. Chapter 53 everyone :)**

**ooo**

As Scrooge drove the submarine towards Gyro's underwater lab, Henry looked out the window, lost in thought. He glanced at Sally, and let out an anguished sigh.

"You okay?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I… I don't belong here, Sally."

He kept his voice low, so that he wouldn't disturb Dewey and Webby, who were sleeping not even 2 feet away from him. He noticed Huey glaring at him, and Louie and Lena were talking in the bathroom.

"Henry…"

"They don't trust me."

"I mean," Sally said pointedly. "They have a reason not to."

He glared at her, but Sally glared back at him with just as much intensity in her green eyes.

"You're the son of two of the most F.O.W.L agents in the _history _of the organization," she hissed. "You created the C.I.L.E, fully wanting to use it on Scrooge, and now that your mom's taken over your little science project, you've switched sides… so yeah, Henry. No _shit _you don't belong here."

He grabbed her arm. "What the hell is your issue?"

She sighed. "I've seen what a _real _family looks like, Henry. For the first time in my life, I'm living in a non-toxic household!"

Henry growled. "You've just met them! What makes you so sure that—"

Sally waved a file in front of him that read, _**Henry**_. Henry scowled, and grabbed the file, only to find his picture, with Scrooge's writing scrawled across the bottom:

"_Terribly angry, wildly unfocused, and driven by revenge. But he's shown a lot of promise. I think with the right mentoring, Henry Heron-Muncher can achieve something greater than F.O.W.L_."

He stayed silent, so Sally stood up, and walked towards Huey.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hello." Huey greeted neutrally. It was clear he wasn't the biggest fan of her.

Sally sighed. "Listen, I know you don't trust us, but believe me when I say there's good inside Henry… he's just had a tough time."

Huey narrowed his eyes. "He certainly didn't have a 'tough time' _building_ that machine!"

"I'm talking about his relationship with his _parents_," Sally said sternly. "He's had a hard time with his father being absent overseas, and his mother being a deranged woman, who only cares for herself!"

Huey frowned.

"I expected you of all people to understand what he's going through… you grew up without a mother, didn't you?" Sally wondered.

Huey glared at her. "Don't bring her into this to try and prove your point. Your boyfriend is F.O.W.L, and that's that."

Before Sally could open her mouth to answer, Scrooge interrupted them.

"We're here, lads! Remember, keep your guard up. We don't know what's happened to Gyro." Scrooge said darkly. "We should've bought Donald."

"No," Reaper said. "Donald Duck agreed to guard McDuck Manor, and we can't get him now."

There was an uneasy silence.

"I mean, it's Gyro! He can handle himself… right?" Dewey asked.

* * *

"HOW IS MR. MCDUCK SUPPOSED TO FIND US AFTER YOU DISRUPTED ALL ELECTROMAGNETIC SOUND WAVES WITHIN A MILE?!" Gyro screamed.

The group gawked at the scene in front of them: Gyro and a smaller woman, whose back was turned to them, were screaming at each other, with Fenton desperately trying to intervene.

"The electromagnetic pulse was _not _my doing, nerd!" the female growled.

"Are you kidding me?!" Gyro cried, so angry that he was turning red. "Considering it's _your _organization doing this, I have a damn good reason to assume it was you! You ruined my message to Mr. McDuck by disrupting the soundwaves!"

"My _ex_ organization! Don't make me electrocute you again, jackass!" the female cried.

"Why you little—"

"Enough! Gyro, if she says she didn't emit the electromagnetic pulse, then she didn't!" Fenton howled.

"Then who did?!" Gyro demanded.

"I believe that was me," Henry said, calmly walking inside the room.

Gyro stumbled back, obviously shocked. Henry loomed over the smaller, skinner man, frowning.

"And you are…?" Fenton asked.

"Oh, I know _exactly _who he is," the woman growled. "Henry Heron-Muncher."

Louie frowned, and craned his neck to get a better look at the girl who had just spoken: she was pretty short, and was about a head shorter than Fenton. Her jagged chocolate brown hair was all over the place, like she didn't pay much attention to it. It also had grey streaks, but Louie didn't think of the woman as 'old', she seemed skilled. She had tanned skin, which made her striking azure blue eyes stand out. Her outfit was simple: she wore a black T-shirt with blue jeans, and black sneakers. A grey hoodie was tied around her waist, and a pair of Waddle headphones sat on her neck. She seemed laidback and cool, but for some strange reason, Louie felt the need to keep his guard up around this woman.

"Gandra Dee," Henry frowned.

"I didn't realize the pampered prince would be joining us." Gandra said curtly.

Reaper smirked.

"Pampered prince?" Lena questioned.

"Oh yeah," Gandra growled. "Since mommy and daddy were big shot agents, he got everything he wanted, while _some _of us actually had to prove ourselves."

Henry scowled. "Hey, I proved myself. I had to go through 6 months of training like every other agent did. Nothing was handed to me by a silver spoon."

"6 months of training like every _what_?" Gandra asked, smirking.

"Like every other _agent_!" Henry snapped, obviously frustrated with having to repeat himself.

"Exactly," Gandra seethed. "The second you joined F.O.W.L, you were immediately positioned as an agent, while the _rest _of us had to crawl our way through the ranks! So don't you even try to convince me that nothing was handed to you by a silver spoon!"

There was a steely silence, and Webby half raised her hand.

"Uhm guys, as much as I like someone having the ability to shut Henry up—"

"Hey!" Henry cried angrily.

"—we have bigger problems." Webby finished.

Ganda turned to her. "I remember you. You were the one with the bad Italian accent, and tied up the spaghetti on mine and Fenton's first date." she smirked, making Webby blush.

"You _tied_ up their food?" Dewey asked his girlfriend in disbelief.

Webby blushed harder. "Hey, Huey was the one who wanted them to kiss!" she defended.

"Nobody kisses on the first date! Unless they're desperate and want to hook up!" Lena cried.

"Fenton _was _desperate!" Webby cried.

"Well, I wouldn't say desperate…" Fenton muttered.

Violet groaned. "Hubert, you didn't follow the JWG for dating tips again, did you?"

"I… may have?" Huey managed, scratching the back of his neck. Violet pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I remember the red kid too." Gandra said, pointing at Huey. "You've aged well," she said, winking at him.

Huey blushed, obviously flustered.

"An older woman's hitting on Huey?" Louie asked, bemused. "These sure are confusing times."

"Kids, that 'older woman' is engaged to someone," Fenton said pointedly, gently grasping Gandra's hand, and showing them a ring.

Scrooge groaned at the turn of events, and banged his cane against the ground to get everyone's attention.

"We have bigger issues at hand," Scrooge said quietly. "The entire city of Duckburg is being controlled by—"

"Gandra's old workplace!" Gyro hollered.

Gandra cracked her knuckles. "Alright, stringbean! Now you're just asking for it!" Gandra cried, roughly shoving Gyro backward.

Gyro stumbled until he crashed into a nice, firm object. He didn't know what it was, but he was grateful for the landing. He looked up, only to be staring into the eyes of…

_Henry?!_

"W-wow, I… thanks." Gyro muttered, blushing.

"Is _Gyro_ flustered?" Beakley murmured to Scrooge.

Scrooge shook his head. "Impossible, he's incapable of… well _emotions_."

But Gyro proved Scrooge wrong as he felt up Henry's shoulder, a light blush spreading across his face. Beakley couldn't blame him: Henry's parents were Black Heron and Steelbeak, who were both lookers back in the day. Henry was no exception. His curly auburn hair and tanned skin was enough to make any woman weak in the knees. He was also tall and well built like his father, preferred to dress classy, and sported a heavy stubble that gave him a masculine look.

"Uhm, you're welcome?" Henry squeaked, panic wracking his body as the lanky scientist _felt him up _right in front of his fiancée.

Sally growled. "Hands off, buddy. He's engaged to someone as well."

"Oh… uh right! Sorry!" Gyro managed.

Everyone smirked.

Scrooge cleared his throat. "Anyway, Gyro, I'm sure you've already figured out that F.O.W.L is behind this."

"I did," Gyro agreed. "I was going to send a signal out to you, but the soundwaves from the…" Gyro trailed off, unsure of what to call the machine.

"The C.I.L.E." Huey supplied.

Gyro rolled his eyes. "Cute. The C.I.L.E kept interfering with my signal. Just as I found a way to contact you, there was this huge electromagnetic pulse, stunning the effects of the machine."

"That was us," Scrooge said. "We had an informant on the inside to help us out with that, but we don't know her status, so we won't be getting her help anytime soon."

Violet cleared her throat. "We were wondering if you had any tech to help us out, Gyro. Something to help drown out the C.I.L.E's effects just long enough, so we can reach Heron's base, and shut it down for good."

"Purple girl, I'm sorry," Gyro frowned. "That's F.O.W.L tech. I can't… I don't know _how _to work with it."

Gandra stepped forward. "But _I_ do. And so do they," Gandra announced, sticking her thumb out at Reaper and Henry.

"Are you really going to trust _her_?" Gyro asked, giving Gandra the mother of all dirty looks, to which Gandra rolled her eyes, and stuck up her middle finger at him.

"Well, what choice do we have?" Scrooge asked him.

Gyro just sighed.

Scrooge nodded. "Alright. Gandra, Gyro, Henry, Reaper, and Fenton, get started on a device to overcome the C.I.L.E," Scrooge turned to Beakley. "And I'll need you to babysit these two." he said, gesturing to Gandra and Gyro.

"Hey!" they cried.

"Sally, kids, you're with me. Let's try to figure out a way to get to Heron."

As Scrooge and his group ventured to another corner of the lab, Gandra spotted Reaper looking at her Waddle headphones.

"What?" Gandra asked, scowling.

"I think I have an idea." Reaper nodded.

ooo

"Okay, Sally. You know where Heron's located," Webby said, dragging a whiteboard, and tossing Louie a marker.

"Yes, I do," Sally nodded. "She's located near The Cliffs of Duckburg, and she needs a high vantage point so the C.I.L.E works properly."

Louie nodded. "So, size matters—"

"_That's what she said!" _Lena blurted out.

Louie snorted. "As I was saying, _height_ matters to Heron, as it helps the C.I.L.E function. Team Science is working on a machine to overcome the effects of the C.I.L.E, and once we can get to Heron, our first priority is being able to bring a C.I.L.E to a lower point."

"We'll need to separate," Scrooge frowned, thinking about the _last_ time they'd split up on a mission.

"Right," Louie nodded. "Violet, and Huey will stay here at the lab."

"Wait, why me?" Huey asked, frowning. He wanted to help, not sit around.

"Because, I'll be taking Fenton, Gandra, and Manny with me. We'll need more hands on deck here at the lab, and since you and Vi are both science geeks, you're the most qualified."

Violet rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"I don't get it," Dewey frowned. "Why can't we just destroy the C.I.L.E directly? Shoot a missile at it or something? Why do we have this extra step of moving it to a lower vantage point and then destroying it?"

"_Because_," Sally piped up. "That thing is F.O.W.L technology. Back in 1978, F.O.W.L was working on a huge project to destroy Duckburg, Mouseton, and Cape Suzette, and they invested billions of dollars into it. Before they could even get a chance to _use _the machine, however, S.H.U.S.H found out about it, and it was promptly destroyed. High Command was furious, and F.O.W.L was laughed at for years. High Command then ordered this: for every machine created, if destroyed by a non-F.O.W.L member, the damage should be greater than what the machine was originally intended for."

Everyone paled.

"I always knew F.O.W.L was pretty bad… but _man_. They're awful." Dewey sighed.

"What… what happens if we destroy the C.I.L.E?" Violet asked, almost scared of the answer.

Sally's green eyes bore holes into hers. "A bomb so deadly, it'll make Hiroshima look like a firework. Millions dead. Millions left homeless. And do you know who will triumph? F.O.W.L. Because that's exactly what they want you to do."

"If it's so easy for them to create a weapon this deadly, why haven't they used it?" Huey asked.

"S.H.U.S.H keeps them in check, Hubert. If it weren't for them, you'd be dead by now."

The way Sally said it, so effortlessly, yet darkly, was enough to make Huey wonder who had begun F.O.W.L in the first place. Who wanted all forms of democracy and order gone? Who hated authority enough to make an entire _organization _dedicated to it?

"So, what's the plan?" Sally asked, turning to Louie.

"There'll be 2 teams. Team A will be me, Lena, Henry, Sally, Gandra, and Fenton. Lena can use her magic to help lift heavy objects, and Fenton can assist with that in his Gizmoduck armor. Once we get the C.I.L.E to a lower point, Henry, Sally, and Gandra will work on dismantling it," Louie said, sighing. "Team B will consist of Scrooge, Webby, Dewey, and Beakley. Their job is to find Heron, and keep her at bay. Team C will be Violet, Huey, and Gyro. Figure out a way to contact Mom and Launchpad, and warn them to _not _enter the city until it's safe."

Scrooge stood up. "It won't be safe, Heron's one crazy lad. But we've survived one F.O.W.L before, and we'll do it again. Now who's with me?"

"We are!" everyone yelled.

ooo

Scrooge had some spare bedrooms in the Money Bin, so the kids decided to get some rest.

"Violet?" Huey asked. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah…" she muttered.

Huey frowned, and walked towards her, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. Violet immediately melted into his embrace, and Huey held her tightly.

Violet trembled in his arms. "I… I don't know where my parents are, and it's scaring me… Huey, if we don't beat this woman, then they're stuck like that forever… I-I can't, I _won't_, ever forget that feeling of my own willpower being t-taken away from me. But I only had to experience it for an hour or so, and my parents have been like that for _days_. They've been mindless F.O.W.L zombies for days… what if they can't remember anything? What if they don't remember _me_? I—"

She was cut off by a sweet, gentle kiss from him. Huey rested his forehead against hers, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close. Violet allowed herself to be held, and took several deep, shaky breaths.

"Violet Apollonia Sabrewing, you are the toughest, bravest, smartest girl I've ever met. If you can handle Steelbeak, I know you can handle Heron. I know you're worried about your parents, but we're going to make it through, and you'll be reunited with them. It'll be tough, but I wouldn't do it with anybody else." he said, looking her in the eye as he spoke each word.

His reassuring words sounded so genuine, she wanted to cry. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. Huey eagerly responded, lifting her up against his body. Violet wrapped her legs around him, and he was quick to pin her against the wall. They continued their makeout session, with Huey becoming slightly more eager and forward with each peck. He gently squeezed Violet's buttocks, making her gasp loudly into his mouth, which only seemed to excite the red dressed teen more.

Huey gently laid her down on the mattress.

"Ready?" he asked with a warm smile.

"Always."

**ooo**

**Man, it's good to be back. Need to do some brainstorming with Dalek, and we'll be off to the next chapter :))**

—**Jordan :)**


	54. The Second Confrontation - Part Four

**Ninjatana Warrior: Yep! And I saw! Very well written :D**

**Boss Teal: I know dude, sorry about all the drama and reviews and shit. LMAO, no worries, I mean, my username literally says: "**_**therealjordan23**_"**, but okay XDDD**

**Guest: I know my dude, but all good things must come to an end :) And thank you!**

**Luna McDuck: Thank you! And done! :)**

**Dalek117: Well, I couldn't stay gone forever :) LMAO, dude, you take your time on your fic, there are bigger protories, like university. And yeah, take your time :)**

**Riverajocabed1: Aw, thanks Jo :) And I'm the author, I can do whatever I want to them. **

**Guest: Yes! I've seen the whole 'gyro is gay' on Tumblr, but I think he's bisexual at the most**

**TheOfficialKai517: Good to see you here, my man! **

**Boss Teal: Honestly, they could've been, I'm making that canon :)**

**Lord Zeppelin: That's **_**exactly**_ **what I based it off of! I loved that movie as a kid! **

**Chapter 54? HOW THE FUCK—**

**ooo**

After a blissful night in the Money Bin, Huey and Violet were inside Scrooge's meeting room, waiting for the discussion about F.O.W.L to commence.

"Lads," Scrooge announced. "Reaper and Gandra might have figured out a solution to our problem with the C.I.L.E."

Reaper stood forward, holding a pair of Waddle headphones. "This may look like an ordinary pair of headphones, but it's the key to help us solve and overcome the C.I.L.E's effects."

Gandra handed everyone a pair, explaining as she did so. "The boom of these headphones are lined with S.H.U.S.H technology, courtesy of the Money Bin and Agent 22. They are wired to block out any form of the C.I.L.E."

"Gee, noise blocking headphones, why didn't I think of that?" Louie muttered under his breath, making Lena chuckle.

"Do you really want to know?" Gandra asked, her piercing blue eyes boring holes into his.

"I…" Louie tried, scratching the back of his neck.

Gandra folded her arms. "Since _Llewellyn_ here is so eager to see how these work, let's give him a try firsthand." she growled.

She slipped off her non-modified Waddle headphones, and tossed them to Louie, who caught them with ease. He shot Gandra an annoyed look, but she was unfazed. She then motioned for Fenton to bring her a pair customized S.H.U.S.H headphones, and slipped them on.

"Put them on, little boy." Gandra frowned, pointing at him.

"I don't think this is necessary." Louie scowled.

"I _said _put them on. Otherwise, me and you have a problem!" she snapped, jabbing her finger in his chest.

Louie took a deep breath, and slipped the non-modified Waddle headphones on.

"I _was _going to use Lil Bulb to demonstrate how these work, but since Llewellyn is so kind to offer his assistance, I'll gladly take it." Gandra said coyly. "You and me. Outside. _Now_." she said, gesturing for Louie to follow her, who begrudgingly obeyed.

She and Louie walked to the elevator, and outside. The family watched from the Bin's security footage:

As soon as they set foot outside of the Money Bin, Louie's knees buckled, and he fell forward. Gandra merely watched as he savagely writhed against the pavement. Louie cried in agony, and suddenly, his head lolled back, as if he were about to pass out. Before he could, however, he straightened up, his posture as stiff as a statue, and his eyes were starting to turn into a glassy shade of grey. He began tearing up, screaming as he did so. Webby gasped at the horrifying scene in front of her, wanting to go outside, but Lena held her back. She knew Gandra had her reasons for using such an extreme method.

Gandra loomed over Louie, her expression passive, and her eyes remaining the same shade of blue. Before Louie's eyes could turn grey for good, Gandra grabbed him by the hem of his hoodie, and dragged him back inside the Money Bin.

"And that's how it works," she said, casually dropping Louie onto the floor if he were a sack of potatoes.

Everyone, _Gyro_ included, were stunned at Gandra's actions. Louie coughed, and heaved for air. He shakily took his headphones off, and groaned.

"Next time," Gandra seethed, grabbing Louie's hair with a rough hand, lifting his face up so that he was facing her. "Don't get in my way, _punk_." With that, she nearly slammed Louie's face back onto the floor, and he let out a soft whine.

"I'll… I'll go talk to her." Fenton said quietly after Gandra stormed off.

"Right behind you." Gyro, Henry, and Sally murmured.

Once they were gone, Webby rushed to Louie's side, followed by his brothers and friends. She turned him around, and cradled him in her arms. His head lolled into her chest, and he let out a shaky breath.

"Louie?" she asked, obviously worried.

He coughed, but slowly opened his eyes. Webby breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that they were their usual colour.

"W-Webbs?" he croaked.

"I'm here," she said, cupping his face. His skin was flushed, and she gently stroked the hair that was plastered to his sweaty forehead back.

"I've got some water." Beakley said, handing it to her granddaughter. Webby fed him some sips, until he was strong enough to sit up, and grasp the cup on his own.

"Gandra is…" Lena started.

"A _bitch_." Louie finished weakly.

"Incredible!" Lena corrected, laughing. "Oh god, Lou, you wet your pants!"

He shot his girlfriend an annoyed glare, and Lena's laugh died down.

"Not the word I was looking for, Lena, but her methods seem a little… extreme." Scrooge managed.

"I just want to be alone." Louie gritted his teeth.

He nodded quick thanks to Webby, and stormed off to his and Lena's little room in the Money Bin. Everyone was left in an uncomfortable silence, unsure if they should've followed him, or given him some time to recover.

"I don't think that was what he wanted to hear at the moment, Lena." Dewey said pointedly.

"Oh, lighten up, Dew. He'll get over it." she chuckled.

Huey sighed. "Maybe it's something we can joke about in the future, but I don't think he wanted to hear his girlfriend laugh at him… I'd hate to imagine what he just went through."

Violet nodded. "I concur. Lena, give him some time to cool off, and then go apologize."

"Alright, alright! Lay off a little!" Lena snapped.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Let's _all _take a little time to cool off," Scrooge announced, clearing his throat. "Beakley, let's go see what Gandra's up to."

Everyone watched as the adults disappeared into the lab.

"What the fuck are we going to do?" Dewey asked suddenly.

"Language, Dew," Huey warned.

Dewey snorted. "Well, I'm not wrong. At least with the _last_ F.O.W.L mission, we had some sense of security. With this… aren't we just barging in?"

Webby set a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I know it's harder this time, but we need to take Heron down. Otherwise, we might live in the Money Bin for good."

"Or worse, we'll live with _Gandra_." Violet shuddered.

Everyone shuddered at that.

"Heron it is." Dewey decided, frowning when he thought about his younger triplet writhing against the pavement in pure agony. A disturbing memory crossed his mind, and suddenly, he saw Louie in the alleyway, surrounded by the Beagle Boys, bleeding out. He vigorously shook his head, and took a deep breath.

"Get some rest," Huey said, setting a hand on Dewey's shoulder. "You're going to need it for the mission tomorrow."

ooo

Lena stood at the door, unsure of what to do. She practically felt Louie's anger from where she stood. Taking a deep breath, she bravely knocked on the door, waiting for the mischievous boy to appear.

"I know you're in there," Lena said pointedly when there was no answer. "I'm coming in."

Lena opened the door, to find him on his side, his bare, toned back facing her. Lena glanced at it for a moment, taking in the amount of scars Louie had. The blanket was up to his waist, and his hair was a mess. The room reeked of cigarettes, and Lena sighed.

"You smell like an ashtray," she tried to joke.

No answer. He must've been really angry with her then.

"Louie?" she asked gently.

She closed and locked the door behind her, and took a look around the small room. The walls were painted a dark blue, and it wasn't decorated much. There was one queen sized mattress, along with two lamps on either side. Next to her side of the bed was the bathroom. There was a window, but she and Louie knew better than to open it, and let the waves of the C.I.L.E inside. Lena knew the Money Bin was a safe place to go if there was any danger, but she never knew how fortified it really was. It felt surreal. To be inside a small, yet luxurious, room while the world suffered just outside the window. Scrooge had certainly prepared the Money Bin for the worst possible scenario, especially after the first Shadow War with Magica.

She turned her gaze back to her boyfriend, who was still staring at the wall. His shoulders were rigid, and his jaw was clenched. His fists shook with anger, and Lena felt a pang of guilt. She knew firsthand how awful the C.I.L.E felt, and it was wrong of her to tease Louie about it. God, how fucking stupid was she?

"Lou? I'm sorry. About everything." she tried.

She waited for a response, his silence almost painful.

"Llewellyn, please!" she pleaded. "I would take it back but I can't! Can't you see that I'm sorry?!" she snapped, starting to lose her patience.

"Yes," he growled, finally sitting up to face her, and Lena caught her breath. His eyes were bloodshot, and his hair looked like he had just rolled out of bed. The scruff he'd been sporting on either side of his face was covered in cigarette ash, and she spotted dried up tears streaks on his cheeks. "You knew what it felt like. You knew _exactly _what I went through, and you just _fucking_ laughed!" he snapped.

Lena groaned. "Louie, I know it was a dick move—"

"I'm being serious," he snapped. "Did you not see me writhing on the ground? Did you not see my cry as I fought for my _mind_?"

"I _did!"_

"So it was all a big joke to you?!" he snarled.

"I'm _sorry!"_ she snapped.

He laid back down, and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

Lena laid down next to him. "Louie, it was wrong of me to laugh. I don't know what you want me to do to make it up to you." she sighed, gently running her hand through his disheveled hair.

He seemed to respond to her touch, and Lena hooked her arms underneath his armpits, hoisting him up, and turning him around to face her. He kept his eyes closed, and she brushed off the cigarette ash from his facial hair. He slowly opened his eyes, and leaned into her chest, encircling his arms around her smaller figure. Lena felt her chest become wet with his tears, and she grimaced.

_He had been controlled by Steelbeak._

_He had been controlled by Heron._

_He had been controlled by the C.I.L.E._

And she _laughed_.

And now, as he cried into her chest, Louie Duck finally seemed to be broken. She stroked his hair, kissing his forehead gently as he did so.

"I feel so different from when we first met," Louie said shakily. "I… I don't know if I'm even _me _anymore."

"You _are_," she said sternly. "You're the man I fell in love with, you're the man I'm _still_ in love with, and you make me happy every single day."

He took another shaky breath, and wiped his nose on his sleeve. He sat up, and Lena tried not to focus her gaze on all the cuts across his arms and toned body. He had been through a lot.

Louie Duck deserved a happy ending.

They _all_ did.

"You're so beautiful, Lena." he said softly.

Lena's breath caught in her throat at the sound of him suddenly saying her name. He looked deep within her dark eyes, and she could feel her heart flutter.

Louie smirked from seeing the look in her eyes. "Cat got your tongue?"

Lena was about to retort, but was immediately silenced with a small, but passionate, kiss.

"Or is it just me?" Louie finished.

"It will be if you keep kissing me." Lena wrapped her arms around Louie's neck, and pulled him closer.

Louie placed his other hand on Lena's waist, and gently squeezed it, to which she replied with a low moan. She pulled his head towards her, kissing his lips: they were slightly chapped, but she didn't care. She just wanted to be with him, to taste him, to smell his husky scent as he was pressed against her. He moved in towards her soft lips, kissing them slightly rougher than before. She didn't object and kissed him back, and his tongue slipped past her lips, trying to dominate her mouth. He trailed his lips downward, reaching her neck, trying to find where her sweet spot was.

"O-oh! _Louie_!" her voice broke, and her head lolled back as he found it.

He nipped and licked at the spot, causing her breathing to get uneven and ragged. Lena ran her fingers through his hair, begging for more. He smirked, and she said nothing as she guided Louie's hands to the bottom of her shirt. He tugged upward on her right shirt that showed off her breasts. He moved both his hands to her breasts. Just before touching them, he glanced up to see any objection on her face or in her eyes. He saw no hesitation, and proceeded to touch her soft breasts. She placed her hands on his toned thighs and moaned in pleasure. He massaged her breasts lovingly, and she arched her back into him. He took her nipples in his fingers and lightly squeezed them.

"Louie," Lena whispered hastily.

He laid her down, so that he was on top of her, and started sucking on her hardened nipple. while massaging her other breast with his hand. She gripped his hair with one hand and his shoulder with the other. He sucked a little harder, to which she pulled away.

"Louie, please be easy."

"I'm sorry, Lena," he said as he moved up and sweetly kissed her lips. "I'll be gentle."

Louie headed back for her breasts, but Lena pushed his shoulders down farther. He knew what she wanted, so he pulled her pants and underwear off and threw them on the floor next to him. He glanced at her womanhood, which was already glistening with wetness, and leaned into it. Lena teasingly closed her legs, and laughed when Louie opened them back up. He leaned in again, his hands on the insides on her thighs, and kissed all around it and up and down her thighs. Little moans escaped Lena's lips, and she began to feel a throbbing ache between her legs. Louie rubbed his fingers between her wet folds, and Lena gasped in pleasure. He started them slowly and gently, building up the pleasure inside of Lena that was begging to be released. He knelt down into her, and started to move his tongue all around her womanhood. He could feel her juices drip out of her and onto his face.

"_O-oh,_ Louie!" Lena gasped between moans as his tongue tasted every bit of her.

She gripped his hair with both hands, and pushed his face down into her. His nose stung a little bit from the pressure she forced upon it, but he didn't care; he just wanted to pleasure her. He moved his tongue down to her entrance and thrusted his tongue into her. He lapped up as much of her juices as he could before sitting up.

"Louie," Lena whined. "Why did you stop?"

He pulled his boxers off, and hovered over top of her. She smirked and wrapped her legs around his torso, and pulled him with her legs, causing him to thrust inside of her. He jolted, obviously startled by her forwardness, but he eased into her, and began moving into her slowly. Lena bucked her hips into him, signaling for him to go faster. He did so and sped up the pace, finding the perfect rhythm to move at.

He buried her face into the crook of her neck, nipping and sucking at her damp skin. She gripped onto his broad shoulders, her fingernails digging into his back. He growled, and gently began rubbing at her clit, causing her to scream in pure ecstasy. She bit at his shoulder, which seemed to turn him on even more. Screams of their names filled the small room as they reached their climax in unison. He collapsed on top of her, sweating and out of breath.

"Lena?" Louie asked when they both caught their breath.

"Yes?" she answered.

"You're amazing." Louie rolled over on his back so she could cuddle on his chest.

"No," she stated as she rolled over with him. "You are."

ooo

The next morning, the gang got ready to take Heron down once and for all. Scrooge handed everyone a pair of the modified Waddle headphones, and Reaper and Gyro went around, adjusting each one, and making sure each pair was functional.

"Be careful, you guys." Violet announced. She wrapped her arms around Dewey, and lightly placed a kiss on the cheek. Dewey blushed, and she smiled warmly.

Huey hugged Louie tightly. "Try not to think about it too much, okay?"

Louie nodded, and blushed when Violet placed a gentle kiss on his cheek as well.

"I like you a lot, Vi, but you don't need to kiss me like that!" Webby laughed, and Violet giggled.

"But I can," Huey smirked, wrapping his arm around Webby's waist, giving her a peck on the cheek. Louie laughed, and pulled Webby in for a big hug. He spotted Lena glaring out the window, her lips set in a small frown. His friends glanced at each other worriedly, but Louie shook his head.

"I'll go talk to her," he announced, walking towards his girlfriend. "You alright?" Louie asked gently.

"I'm just worried." she said, glancing at Dewey's neck.

Louie frowned, and kept his voice low. "The bomb's gone. Reaper said so… right?"

"No, Reaper _didn't_ say so," she frowned. "Reaper said after a _year _it'll be dysfunctional. It's still somewhat active." she said worriedly.

"He'll… he'll be alright. I mean, it's Dewey, right?" Louie asked, and Lena sighed.

Lena shook her head. "We've faced a lot of different things, we've survived a lot of different things, but this isn't Magica. This isn't Lunaris, this isn't some comic book villain. This is _F.O.W.L_, Louie, they're _fucked_ up. They're capable of things I'm sure you know of," Lena sighed, grabbing his hand, and studying his knuckles. They were still a bit crooked after the time he was under Steelbeak's control, and punched the metal bars of their prison cell. Then, her eyes darted towards his neck, and she spotted the wounds where Steelbeak injected the serum inside of him.

He noticed her dark, almost ominous tone. "I know that voice. Your magic is acting up, isn't it?"

"I…" Lena started defensively, as if she was about to deny it, but her expression darkened, and she groaned. "You're right, Louie. My magic has a lot of properties, including the ability to be able to sense death." she said, almost monotone, but Louie could see that she was trying her best not to cry.

"L-Lena, what are you saying?" Louie asked worriedly.

She sighed heavily. "This mission's not safe."

"There's more than that," Louie pressed, trying his best to remain calm. "Tell me."

She stared up at him, teary eyed. "I don't know who… but I know this, Llewellyn: not all of us are going to make it back alive."

**ooo**

**Andddd I'll end it here! Intense ending or nah?**

—**Jordan :)**


End file.
